


There Is No One Left That I Love...

by ValkyrieM



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Child slavery, Death, F/M, Female Bilbo, Love/Hate, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 72
Words: 246,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieM/pseuds/ValkyrieM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gyda has joined the company of Thorin Oakenshield by way of a meddling wizard, much to the consternation of most members of the company. Gyda is a hardened warrior with nothing left to lose in this world which makes her one of the most dangerous in the company. How will the company react to a female in their group who not only can handle herself but looks damn good doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a semi fix-it fic because I was heart broken by the end of The Hobbit and I love a little bit of smutty romance. Comments and suggestions are welcome!
> 
> *I do not own The Hobbit in any of its forms.*

The first time Gyda killed a man she vomited, cried and felt pangs of guilt. She is no longer the sweet innocent female she was after her first kill. Now she is a warrior, a killer, void of guilt and remorse. She stopped counting her kills after she reached 100. There was no use trying to remember them. Gyda has never murdered (at least not in her eyes) but she has done more than enough killing to make her soul numb.

  
Gyda laid on her back floating in the slow moving river, washing orc blood and weeks worth of travel grime from her naturally pale body. She rinsed her flaming red curls in the cool water. It had been months since she had a rinse in a proper bath, the rivers and lakes of the land were as close as she had come to bliss since leaving civilization. With her pack, clothes, and weapons within reach, she felt content to let her mind wander to the events of the past few months. The orcs were growing bolder and seemed to have also inflated in numbers. She had run into more in the last few months than she had in years. They were desecrating the lands of all in their path. Many men, women, and children had fallen to their swords and experienced how cruel the foul creatures could be. Gyda would occasionally be able to save some from the fell creatures but more often than not she found the destruction the orcs left after it was too late.

  
With her most recent run in with the servants of the dark, she had been in time to relieve the orcs of their heads before they raped and maimed a woman and her child. Gyda was scouting a secure spot to camp when she heard the screams of a woman and the hiss of black speech (the orcs fell language). Gyda slowing crept her way towards the screams. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and goose bumps erupted on her skin. She crouched behind a large boulder to get a better view of the clearing and the horror unfolding. There was a man with blood pouring from a head wound propped up against a fallen log at the far end of the clearing. In the middle of the clearing lay a woman clinging to a small child as two orcs were trying to separate the two. A third orc was spewing black speech at two others who appeared to be rifling through the human's packs. There was a horse tied to a nearby tree trying to free itself to bolt. The woman's piercing screams came even louder as her child was ripped from her arms and dangled in the air by one of the orcs. Now free of her child the orc holding the woman began to laugh as pleas poured out of her mouth. Gyda gripped her bow and pulled an arrow silently out of her quiver. She nocked an arrow and swiftly crept across the forest floor making her way to a better vantage point. The orc holding the woman to the ground had rucked up her skirts and was ripping his claws through the woman's underclothes. She was screaming pleas for mercy while trying to crawl away, the kneeling orc laughed in her face and continued his ripping off her underthings. He was about to pull his manhood out when an arrow rammed through his left eye piercing his brain ending his miserable life immediately. He fell forward on top of the shrieking female. Gyda's second arrow hit the heart of the orc holding the sobbing child. By the time she knocked her third arrow the remaining three orcs had noticed their fallen comrades. She loosed her third arrow through the belly of one of the remaining orcs incapacitating him for the moment. The last two orcs on their feet ran at her with a screeching war cry. Gyda dropped her bow and pulled out her twin axes twirling them in her hands with a smirk on her lips. The first orc ran at the warrior maiden with his sword held high ready to deliver a crushing blow. Gyda, being positively miniature compared to the hulking frame of the orc, was able to slide on her knees between the creature's legs with her axe held above her slicing through the orcs groin, severing the femoral artery and effectively bringing the orc to his knees clutching his groin to try and stanch the rapid flow of black blood pouring from the wound. Gyda stood quickly behind the kneeling orc and delivered the killing blow by ridding the orc's body of its head. She barely was able to block the oncoming bone-jarring blow from the final foul creature with her twin axes crossed and held high. She thrust him backward using all her strength causing him to lose his balance momentarily. But a moment is all Gyda needed to cleave one of her axes into his chest, speeding low behind him swiping her ax across his Achilles tendons on the back of both legs dropping the creature. She lobbed his head off with two blows of her ax. She collected her axes from the orc and methodically made her way from orc to orc chopping the remaining heads off their still twitching bodies.

  
During her battle, the woman and her child had made it back to one another and were crouched by the bleeding man trying to wake him. Gyda collected her bow and shouldered her pack and made her way towards to sobbing woman and child. The woman hearing Gydas approach collected her child in her arms and scooted as close to the unconscious man as possible. ‘Like he could protect you’ Gyda thought as she knelt beside the man. Assessing his wounds she saw a large gash across his forehead and bruises on his neck and head and a large bump over his left temple. His breathing was shallow and hard but at least he was breathing.

“He is merely unconscious, I don't see any major wounds. I am confident he will live.” Gyda informed the woman in a level voice. Gyda stood and began to walk away.

“Wait! Please do not leave! What if more come? We have no way to defend ourselves. Please m’lady don't leave us.” The woman choked out in a desperate high-pitched tone.

Gyda turned slightly peering over her shoulder at the woman. “I have done enough. I will take my leave. Your man should regain consciousness in a short time.”

“Please, I beg of you. Please don't leave us.” The woman was sobbing again.

  
Gyda sighed and fully turned taking in the crying woman before her. She had mud brown hair that was falling out of a bun at the back of her head. She had bruises blooming on her neck and eye. Gyda did not want to imagine the scratches and bruises that were more than likely abundant on her skirt covered lower body. The woman's eyes were red and puffy from tears and blows to the face. She was covered in dirt and blood, her blouse torn and missing buttons. Her lip was split and dripping blood down her chin and covering her teeth.

Gyda looked in her eyes and saw so much fear and sorrow she felt a small pang in her chest. “Fine I will stay the night with you and keep watch”

“Thank you m’lady. We do not have money to pay you with for saving our lives but we have some food we can share. My name is Gwyn, this is my son Oliver and my husband Hadrian.” said the woman.

“Gyda” Gyda replied with a curt nod. Her eyes darting across the clearing for any sign of trouble. “We need to move to a more secure position for the night. This is too open. Let us get your husband on the horse and move out.”

Gyda walked over the man pushing off her pack she grabbed her water skin and dumped some water on the unconscious man. His eyes snapped open and he was sputtering. He came up swinging at Gyda. She blocked his punch and moved away quickly. Hadrian lost his balance once again falling clumsily back to the earth on his backside. His wife and son quickly ran to him and embraced him.

“Husband, this is Gyda. She saved our lives. She is going to protect us for the night until we can move on tomorrow.” Gwyn whispered to her husband.

“ ‘m sorry m’lady. I didn’ mean to attack ye lass. I though’ you was an orc.” he slurred while looking at her bleary-eyed.

“Tis fine. We need to move. Get on the horse and we will move to a safe location.” Gyda answered flatly.

  
The man tried to stand and with the assistance of his wife he was able to stumble to the horse and clammer on slumping forward on the horse's neck. Gwyn attached their packs to the horse's back and picked up her child setting him on her hip. Gyda grabbed the reigns of the horse and beckoned them to follow. They walked some 30 minutes to a small stone outcropping and tied up the horse. Gyda went to go grab firewood while Gwyn and Oliver prepared what food they had for dinner. Gyda returned and made a small fire and re-assessed Hadrian's injuries.

“You have a few cracked ribs and some bumps and scrapes. I suggest you get some healing herbs on your head wound before long or risk infection.” Gyda cleaned his head wound as best as possible and bandaged it with a strip of cloth Gwyn had.

“If you do not mind me asking m’lady how did you manage to kill all of those orcs by yourself. I do not wish to offend but you are a very slight female. I can tell you are a very fierce warrior, though. Are you some sort of ranger?” Hadrian asked Gyda during their dinner of jerky, cheese and bread.

“Thank you. But nay I am not a ranger.” Gyda said with a slight bow of her head. “You all should rest I will take watch.”

The little family huddled together and soon succumbed to exhaustion. Gyda sat at the edge of their campsite listening to the sounds of the wild around her. The night passed calmly when the sun arose Gyda looked at the family in the light of morning and felt a pang of sorrow strike her heart. She thought of her own family, her older brother, and her three younger sisters. She was reminded of her cheery mother and her loving but stern father. She thought of their small farm and how she wished to remember it the way it was before her world came crumbling around her doused in flames. Before Gyda could drop further into sorrow and mourning she collected her things and awoke the family for her departure. She bid them a short farewell and gave a curt nod before turning and carrying on her way. Two days of walking brought her to the lovely river she now found herself in.

  
Gyda was pulled out of her reverie by the snapping of a twig in the trees beyond the bank of the river. Her sensitive ears picked up a gasp. Gyda quickly ducked behind the boulder holding her clothes and weapons and pulled them on. She slowly made her way around the opposite side of the large boulder and snuck through the trees low to the ground. Without a sound, she pulled out her knife and made her way behind the dwarf that had been watching her bathe. He appeared to be looking for her in the water not realizing she was behind him. In one swift motion, she had grabbed a handful of blond hair yanking his head back and exposing his throat, her knife was poised against his neck ready to slice it open.

“Now tell me Master Dwarf, do you enjoy peeping on women bathing? I can tell you I do not appreciate being spied on. Give me a reason to spare your life…”


	2. Chapter 2

Fili drew the short straw so to speak on duties tonight. Being one of the youngest of the company, therefore, having some of the best eyesight landed him the task of scouting out the river before they could fish and then bathe. Kili was supposed to be joining him on this short trip but “conveniently” had to empty his bladder first causing Fili to go ahead without him. Fili swiftly made his way to the river, making very little sound. As he got closer he saw a flash of red floating in the water. Slowing his approach and crouching low to the ground Fili took note that the flash of red he saw was indeed a woman floating naked in the water. Her pale skin glistening in the evening sun. Her red hair flowing around her head like a fiery halo. She looked truly peaceful and oblivious to the world around her. Because he was a male he did take note of a few other things as well. Her pert breast peeking out of the water, nipples pebbled due to the waters chill. She had a flat stomach and beautifully toned legs. To say he was enjoying the view would be putting it mildly. But of course, as always, good things come to an end. Fili tried to move forward to get a better look and he stepped on a twig making a loud snapping noise as it broke under his heavy boots. Fili gasped and darted behind the nearest boulder. Trying to calm his rapid heartbeat, he stayed behind the boulder for a moment remaining out of sight. After what felt like an eternity he decided to peek around the boulder back at the water. His panic rising when he did not see the girl any longer. He stood to his full height and swept his eyes along to river. ‘ _Maybe she is under the water?’_ he thought to himself. Then before he could react, his head was ripped back by his hair and the cold blade of a knife was resting dangerously against his throat.

“Now tell me Master Dwarf, do you enjoy peeping on women bathing? I can tell you I certainly do not appreciate being spied on. Give me a reason to spare you life dwarf…” the voice was as beautiful sound of bells but was dripping maliciously with venom.

  
“Brother, you will never guess what just happened to Dwalin...Oh shite” Kili came to a screeching halt when he finally raised his head and took in his surroundings.

“I wouldn’t reach for that weapon if I were you Dwarf unless you would like your brothers pretty little head to be removed from his body” The woman pressed the knife slightly into his skin drawing blood as if to make a point. Kili put up his hands in surrender. “Good boy. Now tell me, darling, why you are in these parts and how many of you there are.” Her voice lilting with mock sweetness.

Kili snorted “I am not telling you anything woman until you release my brother.” His voice surprisingly even for how panicked he was.

The woman yanked Fili’s hair hard causing him to yelp loudly. The woman brought her lips close to his ear “shhh shhh shhh. We wouldn’t want to alert anyone else to this little party of ours would we?” Much to Fili’s chagrin her lips brushing his ear caused a familiar tightness in his trousers. ‘Traitorous bastard’ Fili thought as his member twitched.

“What do you want woman?” Kili spat obviously panicking at his brother's pain.

“I already told you dwarf or do your ears not work under that pretty hair of yours? How many of you are there and why are you here?” Her voice deadly even and calm. It scared Fili more than he cared to admit. Just as Kili was about to answer a battle cry was sounded and the rest of The Company came bounding out of the trees, weapons held high. The woman yanked Fili back a step and dug the knife a little deeper drawing more blood. “Well fuck me…” the woman whispered to herself in shock before regaining her composer. “Drop your weapons or this little blonde lion gets his neck slit. Got it?” Fili could see the look on his Uncle's face that clearly spoke of the internal war that was waging in his brain. “Tick tock, tick tock what’s it gonna be handsome? Drop your weapons or lose a member of your group?” she taunted him.

“No uncle don’t…” before Fili could finish the sentence his uncle dropped his sword signaling everyone to drop their weapons.

“Well, Well, Well the pretty little lion is related to the leader. How endearing. Now I am tired of playing these games. Answer my questions or I will have to spill more of his blood…”

“Gyda, Daughter of Ulrich, Why in all of Arda do you have Prince Fili by the throat?”

The woman's eyes snapped up to the tall gray wizard. “Gandalf the Grey you cheeky bastard! What are you doing here?” The woman, Gyda as Fili now learned, obviously delighted by the presence of the wizard lessened the pressure of the knife on his throat slightly.

“I am traveling with these fine dwarves. We are on a quest you see, I have actually been looking for you. You are needed. I will explain everything if you let the prince go. I promise none of these fine gentlemen will hurt you for this misunderstanding, isn’t that correct Thorin?” Gandalf sternly looked at Thorin.

“Aye. You have my word we will not seek vengeance.” Thorin spit out after a long hesitation.

Fili was quickly released and shoved away by Gyda. She took a step back from the group and Gandalf quickly made his way to her. He clasped her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

“Are you alright Fili?” Thorin questioned as Kili put his arm around Fili's shoulders in a protective manner.

“Aye. I'm fine. Just ashamed she got the jump on me” Fili hung his head slightly at the admission.

“Now how about we make our way back to camp, hmm?” Gandalf began leading Gyda toward the camp before Thorin stepped in front of them, sword drawn, blocking their path. In one fluid motion, Gyda pulled twin axes from their holster on her back ready to defend herself. “Thorin Oakenshield. You will let us pass, NOW. She is no threat to you or your company. We will get the answers needed back at camp. Now either lead the way or move.” Gandalf stared Thorin down. Finally, Thorin moved out of the way not willing to have his back to the mad woman wielding axes.

“Smart choice handsome,” Gyda said with a wink and a cheeky smile. Thorin bristled but said no more.

  
When they finally made it back to camp everyone sat around the fire. Fili collapsed down on a nearby log tired from the stressful interaction that took place.

“Now, Tell me, woman. Why were you ready to kill my nephew?” Thorin’s voice boomed with authority.

“First of all, My name is Gyda. None of this ‘woman’ bull shite. Got it? Second of all, that little pup was watching me bathe. He did not announce himself and he sure as shit hid when he made a little too much noise trying to get a better look. I did not know who he was, nor what his intentions towards my person were. So you can excuse me Master Dwarf if I did not handle him with the utmost care.” Gyda finished her rant and gave an overly sugary sweet smile. Gandalf was trying to hide his own smile behind his pipe while Thorin turned to pierce his nephew with his gaze.

“Fili! I expected something like that from Kili but not you. You are not a young dwarfling. You are a battle-ready Dwarrow. That is unacceptable behavior.”

Kili's indignant “Oi!” rang out but was quickly hushed by Balin. Fili, red in the face with shame from being called out in front of the company, rose from his seat and walked toward Gyda stopping in front of her and reaching out for her hand. “M’lady, I am sorry I saw you in such a compromising position I would ask for your forgiveness. It shan’t happen again, You have my word.” He placed a soft kiss on her and gave a sincere bow.

Gyda nodded her head in acceptance and gave him a small smirk. “Now tell me about this quest of yours and why you have been searching for me Gandalf?"


	3. Chapter 3

“Now tell me about this quest of yours and why you have been searching for me Gandalf?”...

“She can not be trusted Gandalf! She does not need to know and we do not have use of her. She is a woman and a tiny one at that. Women belong in front of their warm hearths with babes at their feet not in battle or in danger.” Thorin snarled out in Gandalf’s direction.

Gyda stood removing her axes once more with a dangerous growl ready to strike Thorin, the entire company brought up arms to defend their king at her swift movement.

“YOU WILL ALL SIT! There will be no fighting here. Lay down your arms. We will speak civilly and without malice here Thorin Oakenshield. Good. Gyda I know not the exact reason we need you, but I do know that you are needed that much has been made clear to me, this quest will not be entirely successful without you…”

Dwalin's scoff cut off the end of Gandalf’s speech to the Gyda. “I do not believe yer bullshit wizard. There is no way this puny lass would be needed on our quest. She looks more like a wee child than a warrior...gahhh” Dwalin was, in turn, cut off by the loud thud of an ax being buried into the log he was sitting on, right between his bent knees. “Oi! _Ozdol bushag (evil halfling_ )! You would have cut off me jewels off if you didn’t miss! Bloody hell woman!”

Gyda stood and walked slowly over to Dwalin. She bent down and pulled the ax from between his legs, stared into his eyes and whispered in a deadly tone. “I did not miss dwarf. That was a warning. You insult me one more time I promise you, you will NEVER be a complete man again. hmm?” Dwalin swallowed audibly. Gyda returned her axes to her back holster and took her seat beside Gandalf once more.  
“Well Gandalf, I can tell I am not welcome here. But I am not one to argue with a wizard about being needed. So I will heed your call and follow you. But know this, I will not tolerate disrespect due to my sex or stature, agreed?” Gyda quirked one eyebrow at Thorin with a small smirk on her lips. She knew she was further making Thorin's life miserable and she counted that as a win.

Thorin gazed back his eyes stormy and filled with disdain. “Balin, right up a contract for this wom- Gyda. Gandalf come, we need to speak privately.” Gandalf followed Thorin outside of the camp and began their argument.

“Alright, here we are lass.” Balin produced a small scroll and a quill for Gyda to sign.

Gyda unraveled the scroll and began reading. “A dragon? Really? Bloody wizard dragging me into this nonsense.” Gyda continued grumbling to herself as she read through the rest of the contract. “I know I'm going to regret this, but what the hell. All I have to look forward to is Valhalla anyhow. Might as well get there quicker, aye?”

Balin smiled slightly, nodded his long white beard swaying with the motion and accepted the signed scroll in her outstretched hand.”Very well lass. This is all taken care of. Why don’t we get some food in you?"  
Gyda followed Balin over the pot cooking over the fire. “This here is Bomber. Excellent cook. His brother Bofur is the lad with winged hat, and his cousin Bifur is over there whittling, Nasty run in with the orcs, he got an axe in the forehead for his trouble, can’t get the blasted thing out. But he only speaks Khuzdul and Iglishmek. Next to him Oin, he is our resident healer. Gloin, the redhead, is his brother sitting on the other side of him. You already met Fili and Kili the young brothers. The young lad knitting over there is Ori, his brother Dori is the silver-haired mother hen of the group. He will be found badgering Ori whenever possible. Nori is the one behind Ori. He has sticky fingers. Watch your pockets. Bilbo, the wee hobbit lad by the bedrolls, is our resident burglar. He will be the one seeing about the Dragon. My brother Dwalin is the brute with the axes and I am Balin. At your service my lady. If you need something please feel free to ask.” Balin finished his introductions with a flourished bow causing Gyda to break out into a genuine smile.

“I am no highborn lady, Master Balin. But thank you for your kindness all the same.”

  
Gyda bowed slightly to Balin and made her way towards Bilbo by the bedrolls. Bilbo looked up at Gydas approach with eyes as big as saucers. “May I take a seat next to you Master Burglar?”.

“O-o-of course. P-p-please take a seat.” Bilbo stuttered out nervously.

“Would you like to take a guess as to how I know these oafs are dumb as the rocks they come from?” Gydas gaze was causing sweat to accumulate on Bilbo’s brow. Bilbo nodded hurriedly. “They are so opposed to me joining your quest because I am a woman but yet they can not see that there is already a woman in this company… You.”.


	4. Chapter 4

_“They are so opposed to me joining your quest because I am a woman but yet they can not see that there is already a woman in this company… You.”._

“Wha-Uh nuh no. No. I am male” Bilbo whispered unconvincingly.

‘ _Yeah and I'm a sweet, innocent flower_ ’ Gyda thought to herself with a roll of her eyes. “Bilbo. My mother was a hobbit. Believe me, I know a hobbit female when I see one. What is your real name by the way?”

With a heavy sigh, “Bilbo” gave up her secret to the fiery female sitting beside her. “Bella. Bella Baggins at your service.” Gyda giggled at the half bow Bella managed while still in sitting position. “May I ask how you figured it out so quickly? I thought I was doing a fine job of hiding it until you came along.” Bella huffed.

“Well for starters, your features are very delicate, you are quite beautiful if I do say so. Even with your hair chopped short in a common male style, you still manage to look feminine. You were fiddling with your chest bindings while we were all speaking, aye? You also have curves not well obstructed by your loose trousers and waistcoat. So how long have you been with these blind bloody idiots and exactly WHY did you agree to join them?” Gyda gave her a cocky smirk.

“I have been with them six horrible days. And the why is probably similar to your own story that I just witnessed. Gandalf the Grey, that meddling bastard. He asked me to go on an adventure and that I was needed for the success of the company. I am starting to believe that he just says that to get his bloody way. He informed me I would not be welcome unless I disguised myself as my brother. So here I am, stinky, tired, irritated by the amount of male hormones choking my every breath and altogether miserable. I’m sorry it is terribly unbecoming of me to complain so much. Please forgive my behavior, I’m afraid I am not terribly myself as of right now.” Bella was finally relieved to actually have another female to speak to that everything just came out as word-vomit.

Gyda waved her hand in dismissal of Bella’s apologies. Gyda stood abruptly shoving her hand down into Bella's and pulled her swiftly to her feet. “I’m gonna start calling you Honey, hope you don’t mind, there is just no way in hell I am going to remember which name to call you and I do not want to out your secret. That is yours to tell in time. Now how about we cheer you up a bit, hmm?” ‘ _Gods this girl needs to get away from these clotheads before she goes mad_ ’ Gyda thought to herself.

“Where are we going?” Bella asked nervously.

“To take a nice dip in the river while we still have some light.” The redhead gave her a conspiratorial wink and walked to Balin. “Balin, I am here to inform you that Honey over there and I are going to go take a quick dip before the light leaves us. Normally I do whatever the fuck I want, but I did not want you all to feel like I was kidnappin’ your burglar under your noses. Is that going to be a problem, good sir?” Gyda gave him her most charming smile. ‘ _I already have him wrapped around my finger’_ she thought when she saw his slight blush and his nod.

“Where in Mahal’s name do you think you are taking our burglar!” Kili yelled out as Gyda and Bella started towards the river.

“If you must know, dwarf child, Honey and I are going to go take a quick dip before the sun is gone. Now I suggest you all stay here while we bathe. You would not want to have an unfortunate mishap, like what happened to Little Lion over there, now would we? “

Kili visibly paled but being the young buck he was could not stop his mouth from running away with him. “I am not a child! And why does the hobbit get to watch you bathe but we are almost killed for _accidently_ seeing you?! Unfair, if you ask me”.

“It's a good thing I didn’t ask you isn’t it? Do not test me young dwarf. I am not opposed to teaching you some manners child. The reason Honey here is able to come with me to bathe is simply due to the fact Honey is an honorable hobbit and is not looking for a wank at the sight of a woman, also Honey asked. Simple as that. Now leave us be. We will be back before the sun has fallen from the sky.” Gyda bit out with impatience. Gyda and Bella started their small trek to the river rushing to try to beat the setting sun.

      As soon as the Burglar and their new companion were out of sight the grumbles began to drift through the camp. “It isn’t bad enough that we have a weak vulnerable hobbit lad on our hands, now we have a woman too! Bad luck I tell ya. Bad luck all around.” Gloin spit.

“I don’ see what is so important’ about the feisty little shite that we need her. She is just going to be a liability, no doubt about that’. Mark my words, that lass is goin’ to be trouble. Aye, trouble..” Dwalin drawled while rubbing his beard.

“You will all listen to me for I will not say this more than once. Gyda Daughter of Ulrich is a superb warrior. She was trained by her father in the Northman style of fighting from the time she was steady on her feet. She has bested all who have had the unfortunate mind to challenge her. She has taken part in many battles simply because she wished to and craves bloodshed. Her life has been a nightmare that none should experience and she has fought her way through it. Do not for one minute underestimate her, it will be your death. She is loyal and keeps her word. She will stand by this venture even if that means laying down her own life, that I do not doubt. Do not write her off because she is a woman, I fear she will not take kindly to it and I do not want to be around when her temper manifests herself. It is like nothing you’ve ever seen, I can assure you.” Gandalf ended his rant by sticking his pipe into his beard clad mouth and puffing perfect smoke rings.

“Yer tellin’ me wizard, that shows with the ax coming at my jewels was not the lass’s temper flarin’?” Dwalin looked like he might faint.

“I’m afraid not Master Dwalin. That was her being calm and reasonable.” Gandalf chuckled at the looks of shock and fear on the dwarves faces.

* * *

 

Back at the river Bella and Gyda were finishing up their washing and getting ready to head back to camp. “Thank you, Gyda. This has easily been the best hour I have had in the last week. I know the rest of the company is not thrilled that you are here but I for one could not be happier.” Bella smiled widely, finally feeling refreshed after cleaning up a bit.

“I am glad you are happy I am here. It will not be easy on this quest I can already tell. But maybe we can make it fun, aye? I would love to see those overgrown children speechless. We will have to terrorize the bastards as best us women know how. Don’t you agree honey?” Gyda gave her companion an small bump with her hip. ‘ _Gods, I forgot how good it feels to talk to another person. But do not get attached Gyda. Nothing good comes from getting attached. You will only get hurt again.’_ Gyda chastised herself mentally while Bella babbled on about tricks she played on her Took cousins in her youth. Gyda and Bella quickly composed themselves from their fit of giggles over a particularly cruel joke Bella had played on her poor cousin Drogo. They strode into camp and prepared for bed silently while getting numerous questioning looks from the company.

“Shut your mouths and rest your heads, We are off at first light tomorrow,” Thorin ordered while preparing himself for first watch.

* * *

 

The night passed quietly and without incident. Gyda was shocked that she had actually slept well that night. She still slept as light as most warriors do, but she did not have to be on high alert. And that brought her a small sense of relief and fear. She had been on her own for so many years now she was very uncomfortable with the feeling of relief. Nothing in her life went well when you became too comfortable. She woke before the light and began solitary training a small ways from the company so as not to disturb them. As she made her way back to camp she felt eyes watching her. Ducking behind and a large tree she crouched low to the ground and crept on the forest floor before grabbing her watcher from behind as he began to pass her hiding place.

With her ax at his throat, she hissed in his ear “Master Dwarf, I highly recommend you no longer sneak up on me. I am not welcoming to watching eyes.” She bit his earlobe slightly before kneeing him in the small of his back sending him to his knees on the forest floor. “What is your name spy? No doubt your suspicious king had you follow me. How long have you been watching me for?” Gyda watched as the star-haired spy picked himself up and bowed with a flourish.

“Nori, Son of Vori at your Service. Oi lass, I am impressed, you are one of the first to actually catch me. I have watched you since you first rose to train, orders of the king are not to be ignored.” He gave the woman a nod of his ginger head. _‘_

 _Very impressive stalking ability. I will give him that. Not that I will tell him that. He already has a big enough head as it is. Don’t want that bastard to inflate anymore._ ’ Gyda thought to herself. “Well don’t do it again. I don’t want to kill one of The King's lackeys now do I?”. Gyda gave him a wink and a flirtatious smile before heading back to camp.

 _’I think I am in love_ ’ Nori thought to himself while following her shapely backside back to camp.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning!* This chapter has mentions of rape as well as violence. Read at your own discretion.

The Company packed up camp quickly and headed back onto the road. Gyda was supplied a pony and brought up the back of the group so she could keep an eye on Bella. In the short time she had been with the company multiple insults had been thrown at the tiny burglar by the dwarf king causing the soft burglar to fold in on herself as if trying to make herself disappear. Gyda thought back to when she was like this sweet hobbit, but that was before the slavers came and turned her entire world dark and black with no hope for light.

“ _Mama, I'm headin’ out to go_ _check on Da and the sheep. I’ll be back before nightfall.” the small redhead yelled out to her mother as she shut the door behind her and took off in a sprint to the far field of the family's property._

_The little halfling darting through the flowers and tall grass that boasted to heights above her head. She took her time picking flowers and singing to herself. As she got closer her sensitive ears picked up yelling and the sounds of metal clashing. Gyda crept forward silently watching in horror as four dirty men kicked and punched her father’s beaten body lying lifelessly on the ground. She let out a gasp as the biggest of the men bent and dragged a knife through her father’s throat._

_“No da!” Gyda whispered to herself. One of the men turned at the sound and motioned for the others to follow as he stalked towards her. Gyda quickly composed herself and ran as fast as her short little legs could carry her. When she swung the door open to her small home she ran right into her mother. “Mama! Bad...men...killed Da. They...are..coming.” Gyda was barely able to gasp out before the front door was broken down and two of the men emerged, weapons drawn with rotten toothed smiles plastered evilly on their faces._

_“Oi, Look what we have here lads. A whole bunch of wee hobbits just waiting for us, like good little whores.” the largest of the men cackled before grabbing Gyda roughly by the hair and yanking her against his filthy body._ _She could smell the metallic tang of blood seeping out of his clothes, no doubt her father’s blood. Violet, Gyda's mother, ran towards the kitchen grasping a knife before the other two came behind her with Gydas three younger sisters in tow. “Now, now sweet wee lass. I would put that knife down if I were you. You wouldn’ wan’ one of your precious daughters to bleed now would ye?” the sound of the man’s voice made Gydas innards turn sour._

_Before long the men had all the girls and their mother bound and gagged. “Lads, I reckon’ we can only take two of the smallest ones with us. They will make for good cock warmers on the road and then we can turn them for coin when we get to the city. The Boss is always looking for a new bed warmer. The smaller the better.” The four men sneered at the young girls._

_“Well, it doesn’ mean we can’t have fun with em’ in the meantime aye?”. Gyda fought hard against her bindings, blood pouring down her wrists, eyes wild and voice hoarse from screaming through her gag._

_“Hey, Mama! I’m back from town, You will never guess who I saw there…” Her brother's deep voice rang out through the house._

_The slavers stopped wrestling with the girl's bloomers and turned to the boy that came through the house. Before she could blink, Gyda saw her brother pull out his twin axes from his back holster and take down one of the grimy men. The next one that got to him put up more of a fight and wounded her brothers left shoulder causing him to drop his ax. Even with a wounded shoulder, he looked to be winning the fight, that is until one of the other men snuck up behind her brother and knocked him behind the head with the butt of his sword. Gyda cried out for her brother, who had somehow remained consciousness but not enough to fight back. The slavers quickly tied her brother to a chair and set him up to watch the horror unfold. They forced him to watch as they violently raped his mother and four younger sisters. Gyda was not the only one of her sisters to fight back, but she was the only one able to do damage. She bit the man and headbutted his nose, breaking it with a sickening crack. That caused her to get the worst of the beatings. Both of her eyes were swollen nearly shut as she gazed upon her weeping brother. Trying to convey she was alright and they would find a way to survive this. The slavers began talking about who they would take with them._

_“I like the red-headed fighter. It will be exciting to break her spirit.” They grinned down at Gyda making her stomach lurch._

_“I'll take the little blonde. She looks the prettiest. I can catch a fair amount of coin for that pretty lass. That is if I don't use her up by then.” he winked at her baby sister._ _“Kill the others. Start with the mother.”_

_Her brother roared and pulled on his restraints as the knife glided across his mother’s throat sending a river of blood across the floor boards. Next were her two younger sisters and then her brother. Gyda got loose of her bindings letting out a pained war cry and charged the man. Picking up her brothers dropped axes she brought down the injured man out of the three. His dark blood spraying her red curls. Next, she attacked the biggest and was subdued._

_“_ _You bitch! You killed him! You killed my brother!” The man stalked toward her with his sword raised ready to take the killing blow._

_Her sister pulled herself from her bindings and tugged on the man’s sword arm. He spun around and delivered the blow to her sister instead. Her sister made a gurgling sound before giving up her spirit. Gyda wept loudly and cursed the men standing before her. Her whole family was gone. Ripped violently from her. She vowed that day she would kill these men in the vilest way possible._

Gyda was brought out of her memory by the stopping of ponies. The company would be stopping for a quick mid day meal and then would be on their way again. When the sun began to retire from the sky they would set up camp for the night. Bella and Gyda huddled close to one another with the men of the company creating a protective ring around the two. Gyda thought it was utterly ridiculous as she had taken more lives in her years than half of the company had done in theirs. She was a warrior, a killer, a mercenary on some occasions. She was not a ‘ _wee soft lass’_ as one or two of the company had muttered about her. Their need to protect her felt completely unnecessary but Bella was always close beside her. So by proxy they were protecting Bella and by yavannas garden did she need protecting. She was soft, innocent and definitely not meant to be out in the wild. But who was Gyda to tell her such things? The woman was her own hobbit. She could make her choices as she saw fit. And not to mention she was getting enough shit as it was from the ‘ _O’Mighty King’._ The last thing Bella needed was for one more person to tell her she couldn’t do something. So Gyda began training Bella in the evenings after dinner. At first, the other members of the company tried to watch but were chased away from a single glare from the feisty redhead. Now only a select few were able to stay and help, Bofur, Fili, Kili, and Ori. They seemed to be the only few that genuinely liked Bella and the only few that Gyda had begun to joke with.

* * *

 

After a week on the road the company came to a stop at an abandoned farm house, or what looked to have once been a farm house. It was more of a half burned down farm house but it had some minor shelter and nice greenery surrounding it for the ponies. As soon as everyone dismounted Thorin was barking orders. Fili and Kili were to watch over the ponies. Oin and Gloin were to start a fire and Bombur was to begin cooking. Gyda was brushing down her pony when she heard the grumblings of Thorin and Gandalf.

“I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley.” Gandalf began.

“I have told you already, I will not go near that place.” Thorin snipped out.

“Why not? The Elves could help us! We could get food, rest and a bit of advice. You still have a map that can not be read without help.”.

“I do not need their help Wizard!” Thorin turned from Gandalf trying to close off the conversation before Gandalf huffed and marched angrily.

“Gandalf where are you going?! Is everything alright?” Bella squeaked out.

“I am off to seek the company of the only one around here who has any sense”.

“And who is that Gandalf?”.

“Myself Master Baggins!” Gandalf continued on his way mumbling about the stubbornness of dwarves.

* * *

 

By the time night had fallen and the food was finally ready Bella hurriedly ate and was tasked with bringing food to Fili and Kili. Bella nodded her head but hesitated. Still undoubtedly thinking of where the wizard had gone off to.

“He’s a wizard, honey. He does as he chooses. Believe me, I have known Gandalf for a long time and he comes and goes frequently. Do not fret. He will be back shortly, I’m sure of it.” Gyda have Bella a hearty slap on the back before finishing her stew. Bella grabbed the bowls and made off to where Fili and Kili were to be watching the ponies.

“So wee lass. I heard from the wizard yer an excellent fighter. Care to prove it?” Dwalin was taunting her. Obviously bored out of his brain if he was actually interacting with the “evil halfling” that almost stole his family jewels. Gyda gave a noncommittal noise while she focused on sharpening her axes. “It’s alright to be scared lass. I won’t be too hard on ye. Wouldn’t want you running home wailing to yer ma about the big bad dwarf who skinned yer hide in training.” Dwalin sneered at her.

‘ _Oh, this son of an orc rutting bitch is going down.’_ Gyda hid her emotions well as she stood and gave him a small smile dripping with venom. “Alright, Master Dwalin. Why don’t you first show me how to get my stance proper. You know with me being such a wee lass, I don’t think I am doing it right.” Gyda gave him her most innocent look she possessed. Somehow the big dumb oaf bought it and came around behind her to “help” her get into a stance. ‘ _The bastard just wants to have his hands on me.’_ Gyda told herself as he put his big, warm, rough hands on her hips. Just as he was explaining about proper foot positions. Gyda grabbed his arm and flipped him over her body using his height and distraction to her advantage. She swiftly brought her ax to his throat as he laid stunned on the ground. “Never, ever underestimate your enemy. Or let your mind wander while in their presence.” Gyda whispered to him in a deadly tone. She let him up and the real fight began. He was red from embarrassment of being flipped like he weighed nothing more than a sack of flour especially by a lass as tiny as she!

‘ _Damn, that has got to be the last time I let my cock run away with my brain’_ Dwalin berated himself silently. Their training battle lasted a few minutes longer, it seemed they were tied after his shameful start, that is before Fili came busting through the tree line screaming that their burglar was taken by trolls.


	6. Chapter 6

Gyda ran through the trees as silent as she could. She was quite a bit ahead of the company as they were heavier and far less graceful than she. “Damn those bloody dwarves are louder than an oliphant herd”. Gyda came close enough to see the large fire before surveying the scene before her. Bella was being held by one of the giant trolls. She looked to be covered from head to toe in slime. Gyda could hear the trolls arguing amongst themselves as to what to do with the “burla-hobbit”. The redhead began to formulate a truly brilliant plan to get her friend back from the giant trolls but before she could even finish her planning the dwarven oliphant stampede ran their way right into the trolls trying to attack them.

“Blasted bloody dwarves! You never stop to plan do you!?” Gyda screamed as she joined the fight. Slashing and slicing whatever troll flesh came in contact with her axes.

Right as it seemed they were beginning to win two of the trolls picked up Bella by her arms and legs. “Lay down your arms, or will rip ‘is off!”.

Everyone looked to Thorin before he thrust his sword into the dirt. The dwarves were unceremoniously thrown into sacks and tied tight. A few were tied to a spit roasting over the fire. Unfortunately for Gyda they were one sack short.

“Throw ‘er in with the skinny black haired one.” The troll named William order Bert.

So this is how Gyda found herself resting face to face with Kili, every inch of each other's bodies pushed up against one another.

“Bugger it all” The redhead tried to shift and grab one of her boot knives they hadn’t found.

“Gahhh Stop your wigglin’ woman!” Kili whined, his face getting redder by the minute.

Something prominent and hard being jutted into Gydas pubic bone. A flash of realization hit her as she realized what that hard, prominent thing was.“Really! How are you hard right now? We are being planned as someone's meal. Damn it Kili.” Gyda huffed but kept wiggling, her head now resting in the crook of his neck as she fished with her right hand for her knife.

Kili’s expression became more and more strained the more she writhed above him. ‘ _Mahal help me. I do not want to nut in my pants right now. This is not the damn time for my body to deceive me.’_ Kili tried to think of anything else. His mother’s beard, uncle Thorin yelling even what Bilbo was rambling on about. “I don't have parasites! You have parasites!” He screamed indignantly at the burglar.

Bilbo gave him an exasperated look and a roll of the hand as if to say ‘ _just go with it please!’_

And go with it he did after a particularly hard kick in the ribs from his uncle. “I've got huge parasites! I've got the biggest parasites you've ever seen!” Kili tried to recover his fumble from a few seconds ago.

“I've got parasites as big as me arm!” Gloin’s voice rang out the loudest of all the dwarves.

Gyda was particularly silent and pissed as hell. Thorin’s kick to Kilis ribs had jostled her hand causing her to drop her newly retrieved boot knife, to the bottom of the sack. “Bugger, I dropped my knife. Kili, as much as I am impressed by the size of that hammer in your trousers can you please get it out of my hip?!”.

Kili Looked sheepish for about two seconds before he beamed with pride. “You like the size of my hammer, aye?” Kili gave her a confident wink.

Before she could level him with a smart retort, Gandalf finally made an appearance. “The dawn will take you all!”.

Once everyone was cut free they all began searching for the troll horde. The smell pouring out of the cave was enough to make their eyes water and a few to gag. Gloin and Oin were digging a hole to fill with gold for what they considered “a long-term deposit”. Gyda took some coin from the horde and a few throwing knives before exiting the foul smelling cave.

Gyda spotted Bella sitting against a tree looking like a kicked puppy. “What’s the matter? You look like you are about to cry.” Bella looked up at her and sniffled. ‘ Fuck. She is crying. I’m gonna gut that bastard'.

“Thorin...he just.. I just feel like there is nothing I do right. And he is berating me for every little thing. Sometimes I just wish I had never left my smial.” ,

“Chin up. Do not let him see your tears. Do not give him cause to consider you weak. You are anything but weak. Wipe away your tears and be strong. You are not going thin-soled on me are you?” Bella glared at her new friend for the hobbit insult.  Bella stood up, wiped her tears away, puffed out her chest and made her way back to the group with her head held high.

After rejoining the rest of the company Gandalf gave Bella a beautiful Elven sword, just her size. Gyda was surveying the weapon when her ears picked up a rustling in the forest. “Something is coming!” She screamed to the rest of the group. Everyone made a semi-circle around her and Bella. Gyda shoved Bella behind her and took out her axes happily ready for a fight.

“Thieves! Fire! Murderers!” A mad-looking man broke through the trees on his sled led by large rabbits.

“Radagast the Brown! What on earth are you doing here?” Gandalf approached his old friend.

“I was looking for you. Something is wrong. Terribly wrong Gandalf.”.

“Yes, what is it? What has happened?!”

Radagast proceeded to pull a stick insect out of his mouth before answering. “The greenwood is sick. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing good will grow. The air is foul with decay and there are webs. Webs everywhere. Giant spiders are roaming the forest. They are the spawn of Ungoliant. I followed their trail and it leads to Dol Goldor!” Radagast was gesturing wildly.

“The fortress is long abandoned. That can not be Radagast.”.

“Oh but it is not abandoned any longer Gandalf. A dark power dwells there. One that can summon the lost spirits of the dead. I saw him Gandalf. From out of the darkness, a Necromancer has come.” Radagast paused to take a quick puff of Gandalf's offered pipe before continuing. “Look. It is the sword of the Witch King of Angmar. He was there Gandalf.” Before Radagast could continue An ear-splitting howl wretched through the air.

“Was that a wolf?” Bella's asked nervously.

Before anyone could answer her a snarling gray warg leapt out from the trees surrounding them, ready to take a bite out of Thorin. Thorin quickly ran his newly acquired (thanks to the troll horde) sword through the wargs skull. One more warg burst through the clearing and was quickly shot down by Kili's arrows.

“Who did you tell of your quest?! Who!?” Gandalf barked at Thorin.

“No one! I told not a soul. What is happening!?” the dwarf king yelled.

“Those are warg scouts. You are being hunted” Gandalf looked out into the distance.

“We need to go now,” Thorin yelled to the company.

“We’ve got no ponies. They bolted!” Ori cried.

“I'll lead them away. Go now!” Radagast told the company.

“Those are Gundabad Wargs. They will run you down.” Gandalf shot a worried glance at his friend.

“These are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I'd like to see them try.” Radagast smiled confidently and took off screaming to the wargs and their Orc riders to “come and get him”. The company took off running in the opposite direction across the plain.

* * *

 

They were doing well hiding behind rocks when the chase got too close to them. That is, until a warg caught scent of the dwarves. They hid behind a rock trying to quiet their breathing and stay out of sight. A warg and its Orc rider perched above them trying to locate their scent. Thorin gave Kili a nod, he stepped out from their hiding spot and dispatched an arrow and then a second in record speed. Both arrows found their mark killing the warg and toppling its rider to the ground. The dwarves began killing the beast of an Orc. But the shrieks of the creature carried across the plains to its companions, sending more wargs and orcs straight to them. The company began to run again, the wargs and orcs gaining on them.

“We're surrounded!” Screamed Gloin.

Kili and Gyda began shooting arrows at the beasts that got a little too close. The others began cutting down wargs and orcs.

“There are too many. We will never make it out of here alive!” Dori cried.

Gyda was quickly out of arrows and removed her axes from their holster. “I will gladly meet you in Valhalla boys! “

Gyda let loose a war cry that would bring a grown man to his knees and charged an oncoming warg. She threw one of her axes into chest of the Orc rider, killing him immediately before turning her rage on the warg. She slashed and sliced at the warg’s throat, splashing her head to toe in dark blood. She grabbed her axe out of the dead orc’s body before moving on to the next poor bastard that met her bloody axe. The blood-soaked warrior woman relieved an orc of his head before she heard Gandalf’s call.

“This way you fools!”.

Kili was still shooting arrows at oncoming wargs, apparently not hearing Gandalf's call or Thorin screaming his name. A warg was quickly closing in on Kili’s back. Gyda ran and threw her axe halting the now screeching animal, her axe buried itself deep in the warg’s hind leg. She closed in on the creature hacking at its skull with her second axe. It bucked and snarled but finally lay still in death. Gyda collected her axes once again and pulled Kili by the arm as the two sprinted towards the rocks the company had disappeared into. She could see Thorin's head sticking out waving to them to hurry. Kili jumped in sliding to the bottom of the cave. Gyda was mid-jump when a sharp pain erupted from the back of her thigh. She screamed and rolled unceremoniously to the bottom of the cave.

“Son of a bitch!” Gyda ground her teeth together and tried to remove the orc knife from the back of her thigh.

“That’s too deep, lass. You need to have Oin take it out.” Balin gave her a pat on the shoulder before motioning Oin over.

A horn blew through the air and the sound of metal clanging above them rang through the cave. “Elves.” Thorin spit out like it was poison on his tongue.

“Dwalin hold her down, we need to pull the knife out." Gyda laid on her stomach with Dwalin holding her hips down so she wouldn’t move and obstruct Oin’s work. “I’m going to count to three, lass and pull it out. Try not to move too much, aye? One..ngh” Oin pulled the knife out quickly causing Gyda to cry out in pain.

“You bloody orc rutting bastard! You said on the count of three! Do you not know how to count or something you fucking old man! Yavanna above that hurts.” Gyda yelled behind her at Oin. He just grinned at her and began to clean the wound.

“There is a pathway back here! I can not see where it leads! Do we follow it or no?” Fili asked.

“Follow it of course!” Bofur retorted.

“Okay, lass we will patch you up when we get to safer ground. For now, this bandage will have to do to stop the bleeding. Chew this. It will help with the pain.” Oin patted her back and handed her a bunch of herbs. She quickly threw them in her mouth and began to chomp on them.

“You know Dwalin If you wanted to feel up my arse so bad you could have just asked.” Gyda gave him a cheeky smile over her shoulder before moving to stand up and shaking off his large hands that were attached to her her backside. Dwalin yanked his hands back and blushed a deep red before coughing and moving to catch up with the rest of the company that had already started down the path.

“You saved my life. Thank you Gyda.” Kili gave her a small smile before dipping to her injured side to help her hobble down the path. He ended up almost carrying her due to their height difference. The top of her head barely reached his chin.

“You would have done the same for me, aye?” She looked up to him.

“Aye, I would have.” He grinned at her.

“Then think nothing of it. You can return the favor in our next battle.” She gave him a small pained smile and continued to limp through the path. Kili and Gyda finally caught up to the group as they stopped at an opening in the path.

“The Valley of Imraldis. In common tongue, it’s known by another name.” Gandalf spoke to the group.

“Rivendale,” Bella said in awe.

“This was your plan all along wasn’t it Wizard? You seek refuge with our enemy!” Thorin growled at Gandalf in outrage.

“You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will you to be found here is which you bring on your own.”.

“You think the elves will bless this quest? They will try to stop us." Thorin sneered.

 “Of course they will. But we have a map we can not read and questions that must be answered. Not to mention you have a wounded member of your company. This needs to be handled with a great deal of grace and charm. Which is why you will be letting me do the talking.” Gandalf strode ahead of the group beckoning them to follow.

Gandalf led the group down the remainder of the path before coming to a stop at a small courtyard. He was greeted by an elf name Lindir. The dwarves were extremely uneasy in this place, murmuring and glancing around in distrust. An elvish horn was blown and the sounds of hooves approaching put the dwarves on edge.

“Ifridî bekâr (Ready your weapons)! Hold ranks!” Thorin barked out. The dwarves surrounded Bella and Gyda. Gyda rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of these dwarves.

A dark haired elf gracefully dismounted his horse and glided to Gandalf’s side, engulfing him in a tight hug. They two spoke in elvish. “Welcome, Thorin Son of Thrain, Son of Thror.” Lord Elrond gave Thorin a small bow of the head.

“I do not believe we have met,” Thorin spoke down his nose at the Elf.

‘ _Yavanna above this dwarf needs to show some humility towards someone who could offer aid.’_ Gyda grumbled internally.

“You have your grandfather's bearing and your mother's coloring. I knew your family when Thror ruled under the mountain.” Elrond spoke calmly.

“Indeed. They made no mention of you.” Thorin practically sneered at the Elf lord. Gandalf's face lit up with embarrassment from the rudeness of his companion.

“Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin” Lord Elrond spoke to them with a smile.

“What did he say! Does he offer us insult!?” Gloin sputtered.

“He is offering you food,” Gandalf answered with annoyance.

“Ah. In that case, carry on.”.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning!**  
> Mentions of rape, torture and murder.

The company was led through passageways and shown to rooms that they were welcome to stay in for the remainder of their stay. Thorin was adamant that the company would all sleep together in the sitting room that adjoined the rooms, everyone except Gyda. She would receive her own rooms, as she was female. Gyda rolled her eyes at the notion only accepting the offered room if the company’s burglar could stay with her.

Thorin looked uneasy at the prospect but gave in mumbling about “ _damn halflings_ ” before nodding in approval.

Bella gave Gyda a thankful glance, happy to finally have a little space from the men. Gyda was led away by one of the elves to a healer while Bella took a bath in their room.

“Uncle, are you sure it is safe for our woman to be led away by the elves. I do not trust them.” Fili looked nervously between Gyda's retreating form and his uncle's hard gaze.

“She is not ‘ _our woman_ ’ Fili. If there is a problem she can handle herself. She showed great skill against the orcs earlier. I do not doubt she can handle a few tree-shaggers.” Thorin gazed upon his nephew’s worried face.

“She will be fine brother. Do not fret. Did you see her against those wargs!? She saved my life a few times over. She took down five wargs and at least eight orcs by herself. It was amazing! Mahal. She looked as though killing came as natural as breathing to her. It was terrifying and beautiful all at the same time.” Kili finished his praise with a dreamy smile on his face.

“I think someone has fallen in love. Better watch out Thorin. That halfling lass might just steal yer nephew's heart.” Dwalin gave Thorin a large clap on the back.

“Oi. I’m not in love. I just find her interesting. What is she? I mean she is not full hobbit, is she? She looks too tall to be a hobbit. And she is shaped differently. More muscular and not quite as soft looking.” Kili mused while lounging in their sitting room.

“You should ask her Kili. She seems to tolerate you the most besides Bilbo. What is she doing with him by the way? Always sleeping near him and spending all her time close to him. ; Almost as if she is protecting the soft lad. And now she is inviting him into her room? Do you suppose they are shagging?” Fili was throwing one of his axes in the air and catching it while speaking his mind.

“Ney. Five coins says they are not shaggin’. From the looks of it, they almost seem as if they are kin. She would’ be wantin’ a real man in her bed. Not a hobbit man. I can tell she doesn’ want someone soft.” Dwalin murmured.

“Oi, I’ll take you up on that bet. The only reason you think she wouldn’t want someone soft is because you want her to want you.” Bombur laughed and head-butted Dwalin sealing their bet.

“Nah. Too small for my taste. Too fierce. Ye get in a fight with a woman like that and she be taking yer gold and yer beard with her.” Dwalin said with a smile. ‘ _She is my kind of woman. But I will never admit that. No use gettin’ attached to a lass like that. Just as likely to kill ye as to kiss ye_.’ Dwalin thought to himself.

* * *

 

The company rested and changed into cleaner clothing before being led to dinner. They all took their seats noticing neither “Bilbo” nor Gyda were there. Before long Gyda and the burglar made their way into the dining veranda arms linked. They both appeared to have bathed and Gyda only looked to be slightly limping. Dinner was lively with music, sword history and a food fight started by Kili throwing a biscuit at Fili's head. The company decided they were to stay three days time for the moon to align so they could read the moonstone runes on the map with the help of Lord Elrond much to the disdain of Balin who argued it was sacred to their people and elves should have no part of it. But the wizard’s logic was sound. To read the map they needed Lord Elrond’s help. Thorin, Balin, Oin and Gloin, Lord Elrond and Gandalf excused themselves from the dinner. Leaving the rest of the company to talk and drink as they wished. Nori was pickpocketing the elves as they passed without their knowledge. Dori was still trying to talk Ori into eating salad after him having stated for the fiftieth time that he did not eat “green food”. Bofur was singing a lewd song about bar maids while Fili accompanied him on a fiddle borrowed from the elves. Bifur sat whittling enjoying the music his cousin, Bofur, was belting out much to the chagrin of the elves who eventually left the dwarves to party as they pleased. Bella and Bombur were chatting about recipes and Kili was glued to Gyda’s side peppering her with questions of her kills while Dwalin listened. Eventually, the music died down and the drinking began.

Before long Kili warmed from the mass amount the liquid courage he consumed, asked Gyda what race she was. “My mama was a hobbit lass. My Da a Northman. He was a great warrior in his village. He was highly praised and considered a legend for his bravery and his skill on the battlefield. But he left it all behind the day he laid eyes on my mama. He traded his life of bloodshed and fame for a simple life on a farm with her. Never seen two people more in love in my life. So to answer your question: I am half hobbit and half human. I, unfortunately, got the hobbit height but the body of a human just much shorter. Not looking quite like either race.” Gyda finished her tale looking far away. She knew the hard questions were coming next. She chugged her wine, willing it to dull more of her senses before he asked where her family was.

“Where is yer family lass? If ye don’ mind me askin’” Bofur asked with a comforting voice.

“Killed by slavers. Took my Da unawares as he was working in the field. He put up a good fight but didn’t have any good weapons on him. They slit his throat. Then they came to our house. Raped my mama, my three sisters and me while they made my brother watch. My brother killed one before he was taken down. And then they killed my mama and sisters. I took one down after they killed my sisters. They kept me around because they liked the fight. They sold me eventually to a weak man who was no match for me; I killed him quickly the second night after he purchased me. The slavers didn’t like my fight too much after I hunted them down and tortured them to death.” She must have drunk more wine than she thought. That was much more information than she normally gave. ‘ _Damn elven wine! Stronger than it looks. You know better girl_ ’ Gyda chastised herself. The looks she was receiving were a mix of shock (Ori, Nori, and Fili), fear (Kili and Bella), respect (Dwalin) and anger (Dori, Bofur and Bifur).

“How old were ye lass?” Dwalin asked as gently as the gruff bear could manage.

“Seventeen”.

An uproar of anger flooded the veranda. “You must have barely been out of your first teeth when this happened!” Dori Sputtered angrily.

“Half hobbit, half human over here. I was more of a tween. Not quite to my majority and not quite a child.” Gyda was surprised at the looks of anger on their faces. She had expected the shock, fear and oddly enough the respect. Her kills were a matter of pride for her. Especially the slavers deaths. Those she was more than proud of. But the dwarf’s anger brought a small pang to her chest. They cared about her. And she didn’t know if that made her happy or scared her.

“How old are you now?” Kili looked curiously at her.

“Twenty-five. How old are you?”

Kili looked like he just sucked a lemon. “Twenty-five!? That is a wee babe in our years! You age so differently than us. I am seventy-five. I became of age five years ago. Are you even of age yet?”

“Does it matter? I am a woman grown in the years of my people. But even if I wasn’t, does it matter after what I have a seen and done? That being said I am grown enough to kick every one of your dwarven arses in the drinking of ale. Who is up to the challenge?!” Gyda needed a change of subject. No easier way to sway a man’s mind than ale or a naked woman and since the ale was handy, no need to rip off her clothes. The night wore on and each one of the dwarves fell to her remarkable drinking ability. The potency of the ale had nothing on the elven wine. It was as if the ale were water to her and surprising to Bella as well. ‘ _Must be a hobbit thing_ ’ she thought as she watched the last of the dwarves bow out of the game and stumble back to the makeshift bedroom they shared with rest of the company. Bella and Gyda called a tie a meandered their way back to their room. After shedding their outer clothes they climbed into bed, happy to finally be sleeping in a proper bed after so much time on the road. It had been months for Gyda if not a year since she last slept in a bed. It felt strange to her especially to be sleeping in a bed next to another person. On the road it was different.

Gyda was snapped out of her thoughts by Bella’s soft whisper. “Gyda. I’m sorry about your family.”

It warmed Gyda’s heart. “Me too Bella. Me too.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning the dwarves of the company that battled against the hobbits in their drinking conquest were sorely paying the price. Much to the company's delight, they were granted a rest day. The morning slowly crept by with dwarves nursing their hangovers and nibbling on fruit, cheeses and grains the elves had brought to them. Gyda and Bella emerged from their room looking well rested and as if the amount of alcohol they consumed had not come back and affected them like their dwarven counterparts. They excused themselves and headed for the gardens. Gyda really did not find much beauty in flowers since her mother had passed but Bella needed a bodyguard and she was the best person for the job. So they walked through the gardens talking of Bella's life and the customs in Hobbiton. They spoke a little of Gyda’s travels and her love of the sea. They talked for hours it seemed and by midday they were ready to rejoin the rest of the company.

The females rounded a small courtyard and were soon assaulted by the racket of their dwarves.

“Watch this!” Kili screamed as he jumped off a balcony into the fountain below as naked as the day he was born.

Fili was laughing at his brother's antics lounging in the fountain (that was more appropriately the size of a pool) bare-assed. Upon closer inspection, Gyda realized all the dwarves in the fountain were bare down to their skin. Thorin, Balin, Oin, Dwalin, and Gandalf were missing. The rest of the company splashed and roughhoused with one another causing the surrounding elves to survey the group with looks of horror and shock. Gyda glanced at Bella and broke out in a fit of laughter at the deep crimson blush spreading from her cheeks down her neck and chest. Bella averted her eyes and tried not to look at the dripping wet muscled dwarves. Gyda didn’t avert her eyes. She appreciated the muscled beings in front of her. She watched them without shame and began to formulate a plan to render the dwarves speechless.

“Master Boggins! Won’t you join us?!” Kili yelled across the courtyard.

“Uh. no..No...No master Kili. I will not be joining you. Thank you very much.” Bella stuttered out trying to avoid looking at the naked men in front of her.

“Well I would invite you in Miss Gyda but I would like to keep my head attached to my body. I have learned my lesson on what happens when watching you bathe,  _accidentally_  or not.” Fili said with a laugh. The rest of the dwarves laughed raucously and made more jokes at Fili's expense.

“Are you prepared to witness nine dwarves be utterly speechless in 30 seconds or less?” Gyda whispered to Bella giving her a smirk.

“What are you going to do? Wha...no. Put your clothes back on this instant!” Bella’s voice rose an octave as soon as she saw Gyda begin to pull off her boots.

The company had gone back to wrestling one another in the water not paying attention to Gyda shedding her clothes. Gyda shed her leather chest plate, her light brown bracers, her jerkin and her weapons before Ori took notice of what she was doing. With a loud squeak, he covered his eyes. Gyda was down to underclothes before Dori, Gloin, Bombur and Bifur looked her way. All turned a brilliant shade of red and tried to avert their eyes. Nori watched her with braided brows almost touching his hairline. Gyda removed her small clothes and was completely bare, bold as brass, in the middle of an elven courtyard stalking towards the fountain like a huntress. Fili, Kili, and Bofur had not taken notice of her naked state and were play wrestling.  With a loud war cry, she bolted into the water tackling Fili under the water. Fili came up sputtering complaining about “bloody cheaters” before he took in Gyda’s naked wet form. He immediately choked on his words making a high whining sound. Kili’s eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth hung open. Bofur looked like he had just seen the sun for the first time.

Gyda began laughing so hard she could barely keep herself together. “What did I tell you!? I knew I could render these clot-heads speechless in 30 seconds!” Gyda yelled to Bella who was gathering up Gyda’s clothes and trying to remind her about propriety or some ninny business like that. Gyda laughed loudly and jumped on Kili's back effectively putting him in a headlock. He struggled to loose her hold, falling back into the water pulling her with him. The two came up choking on water and laughing. The rest of the company looked in awe, stock still watching her. “It's as if you lot have never seen a naked woman before. I thought you lot were more charming than that!” Gyda said with a laugh. Not bothering to cover her naked form. The water was lapping at her small waist, breasts exposed.

“Gahh…uh…Lass. You see. Um.” Bofur was stumbling to give her an explanation.

“I’ve seen a lass naked before! I am married to the most beautiful Dam in all the world. Her beard looks as if it was created by Mahal himself!” Gloin burst out, sounding as if he had to prove something. He continued to babble about his wife and her beautiful form before Nori dunked the man effectively shutting him up with a laugh.

“There are very few Dams among us. About one in three babes are born female to our people. They are precious beyond any treasure, so we covet them and keep them away from prying eyes. And no Dam I have ever seen looks quite like you…” Bofur made a curvy silhouette form with his hands and a twinkle in his eye.

“I bet the youngins’ here have never laid eyes on a female apart from their mothers,” Dori informed her.

“Oi! I have too seen a naked Dam that was not my mother.” Fili said indignantly.

“Oh really who!?” Kili looked at his brother dubiously.

“Gyda here! I saw her naked before all of you.” The rest of the company let out a collective groan and began attacking Fili for his poor example. That led to a whole new round of roughhousing with Gyda included in their games.

“What in Durin’s name is going on here!?” Dwalin’s booming voice broke through the company's cheer. Causing all of them to stand stock-still.

Gyda laughed at the serious expressions all of the men were wearing. “What, you don’t want to join in Master Dwalin? The water’s great you know. Not to mention we are upsetting the elves to no end. I thought that would make you a little less of an arse.” Gyda jested at the bear of a dwarf.

He finally registered her naked form and his eyes were growing wider by the second. His nostrils flared and he got a wild look in his eyes. “Thorin wants the company to prepare for dinner in an hour. Get out. Get dressed. And look presentable for once ye mangy mutts.” Dwalin never took his eyes off Gyda's bare body as if committing it to memory.

Gyda gave him a cheeky smile, climbed out of the fountain and walked close up to him before giving him a wink and a tug on the beard. She continued walking past him close enough for him to smell her distinct scent, earth, leather and flowers of all things. Gyda collected her clothes from Bella and walked beside her, bare to the world, with her clothes under her arm and obviously not giving a single fuck of her state of undress. Bella looked as if she was going to have a stroke.

“Great! You made her go away! Good job Dwalin. Way to ruin the fun for everyone.” Kili mouthed off to Dwalin.

“She is a lady, ye pervert. Ye shouldn’t ‘ave been ogling at the lass the way ye was. I know yer amad would not approve of yer behavior.” Dwalin growled menacingly.

Kili looked almost shameful before he began to explain himself. “I may have ogled at her at first. But after the initial shock, I didn’t even look at her like that. She was like one of the guys, except with breasts and a great arse…” Kili turned red and turned to grab his clothes and pull them on before he could dig himself a deeper hole.

The rest of the remaining company began pulling themselves out of the water and dressing quickly. Dwalin stayed a minute longer staring at the water, imagining the naked redhead lass that had been in front of him. Dwalin felt his cock jerk at the memory or her supple flesh glistening in the evening sunlight. Her brilliant red hair loosed from its customary braids and flowing in curls down her back. Her nipples a rosy pink, her taut flat stomach and the juncture of her thighs just waiting for him to claim it as his own… _’Damn it Dwalin. She is a member of the company, not some cheap whore for a one-night tumble. She is a fellow warrior that needs yer respect. But ye don’t just like her for her beautiful body do ye? She is smart, with a spirit stronger than mithril, funny, and more gorgeous than any treasure ye have beheld.’_ A warmth bloomed in Dwalin’s chest as he admitted his feelings to himself. No one else need know he was falling for the “ _Ozdol bushag (evil halfling)_ ” as he had deemed her. Dwalin registered another feeling a bit too late before it slammed into him so all-encompassing that he had to contain himself before he went to gouge out the eyes of the remaining company, he was not the only one to see her naked, far from it. For the first time in his life, Dwalin felt jealousy sharp and strong attack his mind.

 

Gyda and Bella made their way back to their rooms. Much to Bella’s embarrassment Gyda had refused to stop to put on clothes. “I have nothing to be ashamed of. I have a beautiful body. It may be scar riddled and nowhere near perfect but it is mine and I love it. I do not mind showing it off where I am comfortable. Bella, you should be freer with your spirit. I know it is not proper or hobbitish to bare yourself but it is oddly freeing. My mama was very much like you before she met my father. Proper, never lacking in propriety and reserved. But when she met my father, he freed her spirit so to speak. He was considered a downright savage by her family. Which I suppose he was in a lot of ways, these dwarves of ours remind me of him, but he made my mother free and happy. When you are ready to tell them your true self, don’t be afraid to free your spirit as well. You might be happy with it. Oh hello, Master elf.” Gyda finished her speech and gave a saucy wink to the male elf frozen mid-step by the sight of the naked halfling. He blushed from hairline to feet before coughing and turned back to his path.

“Can I ask you an improper question?” Bella asked Gyda cautiously.

“Sure. Lay it on me hobbit.”

“After what you have been through, with those men defiling you. How are you well, uhm, the way you are?” Bella stumbled a bit through her question before glancing up at Gyda expecting anger.

Gyda instead broke into a smile. “It took a lot for me to be the way I am today. In your culture what happened to me would label me with shame correct?” Bella nodded in affirmation. “It is not like that with all cultures. It wasn’t so with my father’s culture. We were taught that the women who lived through the horror of rape are considered some of the bravest of warriors. Yes, feeling shame is natural. But they are not  _shamed_ by others. They will be forever marked and haunted by the deed of cruel men, but to rise above that takes a strong spirit. What happened to me is awful; I would not wish it for any woman or man to go through. But it doesn’t change the fact that it did. I became strong and cold after. I was weak before the slavers ruined my soft world; I was molded into a new person. A person of steel. There is no one left that I love and I am stronger for it. I do not fear death. I am fully expecting to die on this quest Bella. I will join my parents and siblings in Valhalla and I will be celebrated for my strength. So I do what I wish when I wish it because I will gladly welcome death without regrets. That is what makes me who I am. I am confident because I am a survivor. A warrior. A woman of my own volition. I cannot dwell on my pain for there is too much and it helps too little. My body is living proof of my battles and struggles but also of my strength and is a weapon if used correctly. Does that answer your question?” Gyda’s words resonated with Bella.

She wanted to be strong like this warrior in front of her. “Yes. I would like to learn more about your father’s people if that would be acceptable.” Bella gave Gyda a sheepish smile.

“Of course my friend. Ask anything you will. I am an open book so to speak.”

 

The women finally were coming close to their room much to Bella’s relief. She could only take so much nudity in one day. Bella’s relief was short lived though as she came around the corner to see that the ENTIRE Company had beaten them to the sitting room turned dwarven bedroom. They would need to walk through the sitting room full of their companions to get to their room. Gyda did not seem the least bit troubled by it. She continued on through the group ignoring their stares and gaping mouths as she maneuvered to their room. Thorin looked sharply at the nude female. Gandalf simply chuckled behind his pipe. Balin looked like he might faint. And Oin was looking at her injury on the back of her thigh as she retreated, apparently not affected by the woman's bareness. Dwalin felt his jealousy rear up again as he watched Gyda’s tattooed back disappear through her bedroom door.

“What. Is. She. Doing.” Thorin ground out between his teeth.

“Well  _your highness_ , she bathed in the fountain with the rest of the company and is going to her room to change clothes.” Dwalin knew it was a bad idea to intentionally bait Thorin. He had never been fond of being referred to as “your highness” and that just spurred Dwalin to use it more frequently.

“I can see that. What I mean is what are her motives? It is highly inappropriate for her to be flaunting herself bare in front of the company. Is she trying to seduce one of my nephews? Is she distracting us so she may gain something? Money? Titles?” Thorin said distrustfully.

“Master Thorin. The only thing Gyda is trying to gain is your shock. She is finding humor is your reaction, not to mention she is bringing herself closer with the company by breaking the ice. I can assure you she has no need for your nephew's titles and money. She craves only adventure and bloodlust. Do not be so wary of those sworn to you, it will be your downfall.” Gandalf admonished Thorin as if he were a child. Further ruffling his feathers.

“Dwalin. Fetch me the burglar. I need to speak with him.” Thorin barked.

 

Dwalin did as he was told and marched to Gyda’s room. He flung the door open without knocking; there was a startled shriek from the burglar who was lounging in the marble tub on the far side of the room.

“Well hello, soldier. To what to we owe the pleasure of your company?” Gyda purred from her spot on the large bed.

‘ _Mahal's balls is this woman ever going to put her blasted clothes on’._ “Halfling. Thorin has summoned you. Get dressed. He is waiting for you by the courtyard.” Dwalin directed his speech at Bilbo without taking his eyes off Gyda’s naked form. The redhead gave him a wink and stood up from the bed sauntering over to him.

“Which halfling do you want master Dwalin? Because I believe I am the only one here who is half of anything. Honey over there is full-blooded hobbit. Now do you want to try that again?”

Gyda was now close enough he could see the faint freckles on the bridge of her nose. Her lips were perfectly pink and plump. Her eyes green as mountain grass in springtime. Her vibrant red hair falling in tight curls down her back. He wanted to run his fingers through them while he fucked her senseless…’  _Fuck. Get it together. She is young. She is your fellow warrior. She is dangerous. She is not a toy.’_ Dwalin chastised himself. “The burglar. He needs the burglar.” Dwalin's voice came out gruffer than he would have liked. Gyda gave him a Cheshire cat grin and ran her hands through the tips of his beard. ‘ _She can't know how intimate that is. She is not dwarrow. She is just curious. Damn this evil halfling.’_ Little did Dwalin know that Gyda was very familiar with how this action would come across? She needed him distracted so her friend could clothe herself without him discovering her secret.

 

The burglar made her way out of the room giving Gyda a thankful smile before heading to the courtyard. Bella quickly found the tall dwarf she was looking for. ‘ _Yavana's garden. He may be a horse's arse but he is handsome.’_ Bella felt herself go a little weak in the knees at the raven-haired exiled king. He stood tall and proud. His broad back turned to her. His fur trimmed coat settled upon his shoulders. His large calloused hands clasped behind his back. Even in dirty traveling garb he still managed to look regal. Silently Bella walked closer to him. “Master Thorin?” Bella questioned when she realized he hadn’t heard her approach. Bella knew she had startled him. He was very much a warrior, he didn't jump, there was just the slightest stiffening in his shoulders before he turned.

“Gandalf was not lying when he said halflings could be silent when they wanted.”

“I am half of nothing, and you will do well to remember that.” Bella clasped a hand over her mouth as if to stop the sentenced that had already fled from her. “I’m sorry that was terribly rude! Travel is catching up with my patience. Please forgive me. What I should have said is ‘Master Thorin. Hobbits prefer to be called hobbits, not halflings. If you would be so kind as to refrain from calling me halfling it would be greatly appreciated, sir.” Bella finished self-consciously.

Thorin eyed her curiously. The corners of his mouth twitching briefly before he composed himself back to his usual cold expression. “I will take your request into advisement burglar.”

“Alright. Dwalin said you requested my presence.” Bella tried her best to smooth her frayed nerves.

“Yes. What do you know of the woman who so oft seeks your company? Are you mates? I do not trust her. She is strange. She should not be here; she is hard for a female. But a female all the same.” Thorin's icy blue eyes met Bella’s deep hazel eyes and he seemed to be surprised to find rage flare in her eyes.

“Her name is Gyda. Gyda daughter of Ulrich. She is completely devoted to your company and is trustworthy beyond what is expected of her. She may be female but she is a warrior. And might I say a better warrior than at least half of those you brought with you? Or have you been ignoring their sparring sessions? The only person to not have fallen to her is Dwalin, and that is because they are evenly matched. Do not downplay her skills because she is a woman. For all that the dwarrow claim to worship their women, you are very disrespectful to the women of other races. It is a shame. I expected better from someone as regal as yourself. But apparently manners and kindness are not something that dwarrow posses. Now if you will excuse me. I will not listen to more badmouthing of my friend, yes friend, nothing more. She is not my mate. Good day Master Thorin Oakenshield.” Bella left in a huff muttering to herself about the “idiocy of dwarves” and “astounding lack of manners”. She hurried as fast as her wobbly legs could take her before she was out of sight of the shocked dwarf king. When she reached an empty closet of sorts she bolted in, shut the door and fell to the floor, trying to slow her ragged breath.  _‘Belladonna Primrose Baggins, you foolish hobbit! You just blistered the ears of a king and the leader of your company. You stupid, stupid, stupid girl. Your father would be horrified at your lack of propriety’_ Bella finished berating herself and put her head in her hands before her breath finally calmed.

 

“...I expected better from someone as regal as yourself. But apparently manners and kindness are not something that dwarrow posses. Now if you will excuse me. I will not listen to more badmouthing of my friend, yes friend, nothing more. She is not my mate. Good day Master Thorin Oakenshield.”

Thorin was utterly shocked at outburst from the normally shy, soft-spoken hobbit. He had not gotten his hide tanned like that since he last saw his sister. It made a pang of homesickness strike his heart. Thorin shook the feeling off before he could sink deeper into sorrow. He had never seen such emotion from the tiny halfling- ’ _no not halfling. Hobbit_  ’, the tiny hobbit had fire he had not previously recognized. That would serve her,  _no_   _him_ , well in the upcoming journey. The hobbit was male, a very feminine male, but still male. Thorin had no reason to doubt the hobbits gender, but doubt he did.  _Maybe all male hobbits are like that, high of voice, slightly curvy and could whip out a tongue-lashing that would make any dwarrow warrior miss his female kin. But the burglar is right, isn’t he? My sister would box my ears for my treatment towards the woman of this company. But I am king. I will not apologize for wanting to protect her. She shouldn’t be here. She should be home with her family, protected, safe. Not running through the wild with a bunch of men and a wizard, no matter how capable she is.’_ Thorin continued warring with himself over what the burglar had said. He descended further and further into a foul mood, by the time he made it back to their makeshift camp his mood was beyond repair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING**- This chapter has details of torture, rape and child slavery.

The Company's time in Rivendell soon came to an end, an abrupt end according to Gyda. The moonstone runes were read and the company left shortly before dawn to avoid being forcefully withheld from their quest. Gandalf was left behind and promised he would catch up in the mountains. Gyda decided to trudge along with the young princes for the beginning of their trek. The young men were cheerful and cheeky and made the walking seem less monotonous. They spoke of their mother and the trouble they got into as children. They spoke of their travels, how Kili had the sharpest eyes and was a great hunter. They asked Gyda about her travels in the wild, towns she had been to, how much she loved the sea and her favorite food. Their spirits were high; things were great until Kili asked about her siblings. Gyda’s mood took a dire turn and she became more somber than Thorin. But she answered his question all the same.

“I had an older brother and three sisters. Odin, my brother, named after the father of the gods his name meant Fury. Eira, my closest sister her name meant Merciful. Hertha, my middle sister, her name meant Powerful Woman and Solvi, the youngest; her name meant From the House of Strength. Odin was as tall as my father; He got the human genes as far as height. He had hobbit feet, though, larger and hairy. He was strong, with a temper that rivaled the god he was named for. He and I used to fight frequently sometimes together mostly against one another. He was fair as my father with eyes as blue as ice from the mountaintop. He wielded twin axes and was taught to fight by my father. Eira was just a year younger than me and was the water to my fire. She was calm and quiet. Smaller than I. She took after my mother with her sea green eyes and curly light brown hair. She had no use for weapons and the deadliest thing she wielded was a kitchen knife while cooking. Hertha was the middle sister; she was the closest to my disposition outside of Odin. She was of human height. And took after my mother very little, except for a small dusting of hair on the tops of her feet. She had deep brown eyes and straight red hair. Not quite as vibrant as mine. She wielded a bow for her weapon of choice. She would have been a promising warrior if she had lived long enough to complete her training. She had a sense of humor that could make even Bofur here blush. Solvi was my baby sister. She was very small, very young, too young for weapons and too young to die. She had snow-white hair and dark blue eyes. She loved flowers and music. She could sing so well even the birds would stop to listen. She loved to play tricks and steal sweets from under our mother's nose. She loved having her hair braided as mine. Two tight braids on each side by her ears and then one large inverted braid down the middle like a mohawk, a snow white mohawk. The last image I have of her is red blood staining her white mohawk as she cried out my name. That image kept me motivated on my hunt for the slavers, it took me less than two months to track them down. I got revenge for my kin and it tasted sweeter than a thousand melons.” Gyda flashed back to the present and realized the other dwarves had come close enough to hear her story. All except Thorin were walking close to her, enraptured by her story. Bella had tears in her eyes and was trying hard not to sniffle. Before anyone else could say much Thorin called a break for midday rations. The rest of the afternoon was spent in contemplative silence.

* * *

 

 When the company set up camp for the night everyone went about their chores. Gyda and Fili were tasked with brushing down the ponies and leading them to the nearby stream.

“Gyda would you be willing to tell me the story of tracking down the slavers? If it's too sore a subject you needn't answer lass.” Fili kept his eyes on the pony in front of him when he asked. He was afraid of what he would find.

“I don't mind telling you, it was two of my favorite kills. But I don't want you to think differently of me alright? I'll tell you the whole story picking up after my family was murdered.” Fili nodded not trusting his voice. “Well after the slavers killed my family they knocked me out so I wouldn’t struggle. They kept me drugged most of the trip with sleeping draught. When they broke into my family’s home they started as a group of four men. My brother killed one and I killed another before they murdered my family. The two left alive were named Damien and Eldritch. They kept me drugged because I could do more damage than they liked to admit if I was lucid. I do not remember much of the traveling, thankfully. What I do remember is unpleasant enough. They branded me with a slave burn from the top of my spine to my tailbone. After I was free I had a tattoo in remembrance of my family inked onto my entire back. I’ll have to show you next time we all bathe with one another.”

Fili felt shame at the excitement that ran through his body at the thought of seeing her naked again.

“Anyway, So after I was burned with the mark of a slave, I was brought to the city of Aldburg and sold to a man named Drakkar. He was a crooked nobleman. He was greasy, fat and had lived on this earth for far too long. He bought me because I looked like his dead wife who had killed herself to get away from him. There were three of us bought by him that day. The other two were still human children, the sick fuck said he would use them up too quickly and needed a replacement wife. Little did he know I would succeed where his wife did not, I would kill him. The first night we were all huddled together trying to keep warm in his personal dungeon. The girls cried and spoke of their families they were stolen from. Unlike my family, theirs were still alive. They were snatched from the market while their parents were not paying attention. I learned their names were Emily and autumn; they were both in their eleventh year. They, fortunately, had not been touched by their slavers in the same manner as I was. Drakkar wanted them pure for himself. Drakkar did not come for us the first night. But he came for Emily the second night. Saying he was ready to spill her virgin blood. I fought to take her place and I seduced him. He bought my rouse and took me up to his room. He walked me through the house giving me a tour because  _one day I would be the lady of the house_ , what a load of shite. When we got to his room he started undressing me and asked me of my experience. I told him to lay on his stomach and I would give him a massage to prepare him for the night. The idiots first mistake was not keeping me chained, his second was turning his back to me. When he laid down I grabbed his decorative dagger off his belt silently and climbed on his back. The blade slit through his neck like it was nothing more than soft butter. I covered his body with a quilt to buy us time and began searching the house for clothing and coin, hiding from his servants. I thankfully was blessed with my mother’s quiet hobbit feet. I found clothing for the girls and myself and quite a bit of coin. We were able to get to Drakkars stables without much notice. But the stable boy spotted us, so I had to knock him out with a shovel to steal horses for us. I rode with the girls back to their home in Bree barely stopping. It took us near a week to get there. I stayed in Bree for a fortnight gathering what information I could about Damien and Eldritch. I caught wind that Damien was living not far from Bree. About a day's ride south. I first went back to my family's home close to Bree and collected what I could. My father's friends had found their bodies and buried them before I was sold to Drakkar. I said goodbye to them properly and the went to the house to scrounge up what possessions I could find. I found Odin's battle-axes, Hertha's bow and my father's throwing knives. Those are the weapons I carry now. I then started my hunt for Damien.”

Fili and Gyda had finished with the ponies and sat by the fire to continue Gyda’s story. “I found Damien at a bar harassing a waitress. He was good and drunk already, so two pints later he was blackout drunk. I waited for him in the shadows outside the bar. He stumbled his way through the streets and ended up at a shack filled to the brim with filth. I ambushed him once he opened the door and shoved him inside. Lucky for me he lived alone. Unlucky for me he passed out from his fall. So I tied him to a chair, gagged him and waited for him to wake. When he finally did wake. I questioned him for a bit. He did not take kindly to having me, a woman, questioning him. So I gave him a little incentive. I started by cutting off his toes. For each question, he didn't answer I cut off a toe. I got to remove three toes before he began answering truthfully. I was able to ascertain the location of Eldritch’s home. He lived a week's ride to the west. That is when the real fun started with Damien. I finished cutting off his fingers and toes and then began carving his flesh away. I cut off his manhood and fed it to him while he screamed for mercy. I made sure to tell him that he had killed my sister Eira, the merciful one. I would show no mercy and no kindness. I then carved out his eyes with a dull spoon. He died at the end of the first day of torture much to my disappointment. I packaged his eyes and sent them with a note to Eldritch letting him know his judgment was soon approaching. When I arrived at Eldritch’s home I found he had been spooked by my message as it was intended. I waited one week before he let down his guard. And then I hunted him like a lioness hunts her prey. He left for the market earlier in the day so I set up his home to my liking, threw out his weapons, took his coin that he no doubt got for selling me. When he came home late that night I was ready for him. I knocked him out with the butt of my ax. When he came to, he was bound and gagged. I took my time on him, shredding his flesh and breaking his spirit. He lasted less than two days. After their deaths I felt so free; I could sprout wings right now and fly across all of Arda and not feel freer than I did in that moment.” Gyda finished with a fond smile at the end of her tale. The camp was silent with shock and fear, all having eavesdropped. The warrioress got up from her perch and headed for the spring to get a drink and let the company compose herself.

“Bloody hell. We’ve employed a mad woman.” Gloin broke the silence of camp causing everyone to chuckle in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

Since Gyda's tale of her favorite kills, most of the dwarves had been careful around her, almost frightful. Gyda didn’t mind. She knew their opinions of her would change, she could not regret it, she was proud. And if this made them not treat her like the soft little flower they had been before she definitely didn’t regret it. The only dwarf to actually warm up to her more had been Dwalin, the giant bear of a dwarf. He would walk beside her and talk to her about her favorite fighting styles. They spoke of their tattoos and the wars they had seen. They spoke of her time as a mercenary and his time as a soldier. They spoke of Erebor before its fall. She told him of her father’s people and he told her what he could about his people for they are a very secretive race. He spoke of his beloved mohawk that he would grow back when they returned to Erebor. She told him about her braids and how she wore them in a braided mohawk style for her sister, Solvi. As the days past they grew closer finding much more in common than they had originally assumed.

* * *

 

After two weeks on the road the company came upon a glorious river. They decided to set up camp not far from it. After chores were completed and food consumed, most of the company meandered their way to the river for a wash. Bella tagged along but said she was not one for “communal bathing”. She would bathe later. Gyda was one of the first to strip off her dirty clothes and jump head first into the water. The dwarves soon followed suit and all were splashing and joking in the water. Even Thorin had joined them and seemed to be in a less foul mood than usual. Bella could not take her eyes off him, much to her chagrin. Normally she tried to avoid the sight of bare-naked dwarf. But she would not pass up an opportunity to see the majestic Thorin Oakenshield in naught but his skin. His muscles bunched with each move of his arms. His chest was covered in dark chest hair and he had a dark blue dwarven rune tattooed on his upper right arm. His arms were each possibly bigger than one of Bella’s thighs. His stomach was taut and beautifully muscled. The exiled king's back was broad and strong; it made Bella’s underclothes wet at the sight.

‘ _Get it together girl. It is just a muscular man. He is rude, arrogant, ill tempered, strong, loyal, honorable, beautiful...no! You are not attracted to this man. You cannot be attracted to him. You are so attracted to him._ ’ “Bugger it all” Bella mumbled under her breath.

“Bugger what Master Boggins?” Bella whipped around to find a sopping wet, naked Kili standing in front her with an amused grin on his stubble-clad face.

“Gahh! Have you no shame? Put your clothes on!” Bella blushed red and looked towards the sky avoiding looking at the naked dwarf now much too close.

“What? It’s not like you have any parts I don’t. Unless you do... Are hobbit bits different? You can look at mine if you would like to compare”. Bella could almost hear his cheeky smile through his words.

“You are a monster. You know that?” Bella smiled despite herself. She was quite fond of the dratted brat and his equally annoying brother.

“You know I only tease you because I am so fond of you. You are like the little brother I never had.”

“Why thank you Kili. Now if you please either get back in the water and finish washing or put your damn clothes on.” Bella smiled and turned back around to finish scrubbing her clothes on the rocks of the river. She heard Kili yell and tackle his brother and Gyda under the water in one swoop. All three came up spluttering and laughing.

* * *

 

Dwalin watched the scene unfolding in front of him. Gyda was very naked and very much covered in dwarven arms. She was roughhousing with the youngest of the Durin's line and appeared to rather enjoy it. Dwalin turned his attention away from the sight. He could not stand his love being touched…’ _love? No. She not your One. She is just a pretty lass with a great personality to boot. Could she be your One? Is that the fire you feel in your chest? It feels hotter than a forge. Does she feel it too? Maybe you are just needing a release. When is the last time you wanked? Yeah, a good wank is what you need. It will get rid of that feeling…’_  Dwalin was so carried away in his own mind that he didn’t hear the silent approach of his favorite evil halfling behind him. Before he knew what hit him, Gyda had jumped on his back. Her arms came around his thick neck and her legs wrapped around his broad trunk.

“You know. If you wanted to have your arms on me you needn’t scowl and pout like someone stole one of your axes. You could just take me for your own”.

‘ _Take me for your own’_  Her words sent a shiver down his spine, well the words as well as her lips grazing his ear as she whispered to him. Her pert breasts were pressed against his back. Her silky smooth muscular thighs grasped his body in a tight hold that made him think of other reasons he would want her thighs wrapped around him. Just as soon as she appeared she was gone again, except upon leaving she licked the shell of his ear and gave him a swat on his bare arse before going to dunk Bofur under the water.

‘ _Yeah, I definitely need to go wank now'._  Dwalin stalked out of the river, trying and failing to hide his erection.

* * *

 

 Thorin stood a ways from the company watching them relax. His nephews looked to be enjoying themselves. They always seemed relaxed but especially now. The company was coming together in a type of harmony. They were a ragtag group, but at least they stood together and were loyal. He could as for no more than that. Even the woman had shown more strength, loyalty, and honesty than he thought capable. He would never admit it out loud but Gyda was beginning to grow on him. The burglar however just confused him. Thorin would stare at the small hobbit as if trying to figure out a puzzle, and a puzzle the burglar definitely was. They would soon be at the foot of the Misty Mountains and the pressure would be escalating. It was not a safe road as of late. Parts of the mountains had been taken over by goblins. They would need to be on high alert through the pass.

* * *

 

After the company had left the river Bella decided now was her chance to get clean. She quickly stripped off her clothes and unwrapped her bindings. She massaged her breasts as she stepped deeper into the water.

“Eh Bilbo, Thorin wants you back at camp with the rest of 'em. I came to collect ye...what are those!?” Bofur's voice rang out bouncing across the lake. Bella squeaked and tried to hide her chest completely forgetting to cover her lower region until it too was too late. Bofur had already gotten an eyeful. “On Durin's beard! I knew ye weren’ male! I told Bifur ye were far too soft to be a man, hobbit or no. Oh, he is goin’ to be payin’ me a mighty-o fine amount of coin for this” Bofur continued to babble and stare at Bella with a dimpled smile.

“Bofur, please no. You can’t tell anyone! If Thorin finds out he will send me back to Rivendell!” Bella backed farther into the water, hoping some of it would cover some of her nakedness.

Bofur did not seem the least bit bothered by her being completely bare. “Lass, we are friends an’ all. But ye can’t expect me to lie to me, king.”

“Alright. Well, you don't have to lie. I'm not asking you to lie, I'm just asking you to not come out and tell anyone. If he asks you outright then yes tell him. But don’t bring it up to him. I'm begging you as a friend.”

Bofur would stand no chance against Bella’s large pleading hazel eyes. “Ye are going to tell everyone soon, aye?” Bofur really wanted to win this bet.

“Yes. I'll tell them when we get farther along the path. No use telling him now when he could easily send me back... Now that we have that settled would you please either turn around or leave so I can finish bathing.”

Bofur turned around to give Bella some privacy. “Ye best make it quick Bilbo. Else Thorin might send someone else and I doubt everyone would be willing to keep yer secret, lass. Is your name even Bilbo?” Bofur wondered.

“My name is Belladonna Primrose Baggins. But I prefer to go by Bella. But until my secrets out if you wouldn't terribly mind calling me Bilbo that would be greatly appreciated.” Bella finished politely.

“Aye, lass. Ye can trust me.”

Bella quickly finished washing and put on her cleanest change of clothes before grasping Bofur's arm. “Thank you Bofur. You are a great friend and I am lucky to have you.” Bella pushed up onto her tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. It was such a simple gesture but it warmed a spot in Bofur's heart and the heat of that kiss stayed on his cheek for hours after.


	11. Chapter 11

The rain was by far the worst part about going through the mountains. That is until the thunder and earthquakes began. Gyda was walking close to Dwalin as was usual for them now. They had become quite close. He was gruff, ill-mannered and overly protective. She was just as ill-mannered if not worse, she was hard around the edges and was freer than anyone he had ever met. He, on the other hand, was bound by duty and honor. His entire life was meant to protect the line of Durin. He had sworn to uphold that; but now that Gyda had hacked her way into his heart, he had doubts, and that scared him much more than he would like to admit. If it came between her and Thorin he was at a loss of which one he would choose. His mind said Thorin but his heart was starting to drift from that opinion. Before he could think further on it the ground beneath his feet began to quake. And then the rocks began to fall.

“This is no thunderstorm, this is a thunder battle! Look!” Balin's voice was barely audible above the wind and rain. Everyone looked to where a stone giant pulled a boulder off a nearby mountainside and hurled it at the mountain they were standing on.

“Bless me, the legends are true! Giants...stone giants!” Bofur’s voice dripped with fear.

“Take cover!” Thorin barked.

Everyone grabbed onto the mountainside and held as tightly as they could. The air was whizzing past their faces as the giant they were standing on stood and flung his enormous stone fist into the face of the other giant. Rocks rained down on their heads. The giant they were currently housed on took a step back giving half of the company the opportunity to jump to a steady ledge that was not a part of a giant. The safe half of the company watched in horror, as their companions stuck on the stone giant were smashed into the mountainside. Gyda, Kili, Bella, Bofur, Bifur, and Ori were mourned the instant the giant connected with the mountainside. The stone giant stumbled and fell backward. Much to the shock of the first half of the company the second half were not squashed against the mountainside but had been safely offloaded onto the sturdy mountain, all except one.

“Where’s our burglar! Where’s the hobbit!?” Bofur cried.

“She’s here!” Gyda was laying flat on her stomach trying to grasp Bella’s hand.

Bella grasped her hand but slipped pulling Gyda down from the ledge with her. Gyda was able to get one of her axes out and bury it into the mountain before they fell too far. Gyda had one hand on her ax and one of Bella's wrist. “Ugh. Hold on Bella. It’s going to be okay. Don’t let go.” Gyda grunted out. Bella was too scared to answer so she wrapped her free arm around Gyda's thigh for more support.

* * *

 

“Gyda!!!! No! No! Gyda!” Dwalin roared. Trying to pick his way to her.

Balin held him back. “They are gone, Laddie.”

Dwalin knelt on the ground screaming in anguish. “My One. I have lost her. I have lost my One!” Dwalin’s sobs ripped out of his chest.

Thorin rushed to the mountainside where they had falling. “They are alive! Gyda has the burglar by the arm! Give me your hand, I'll pull you up!” Thorin yelled to Gyda.

“No! Catch!” Gyda used what remaining strength she had and swung Bella up to Thorin’s waiting hand. Gyda roared in pain as her shoulder popped out of place. Thorin was able to grab Bella’s hand and haul her up.

Dwalin pushed past him, finally holding on to his senses and lower his war hammer. “Grab on to my hammer! I'll pull ye up, lass!” Gyda grabbed the end of his hammer and was yanked up, ax in hand as if she weighed nothing. A warm chest in her face and strong sturdy arms around her body soon assaulted Gyda. “I thought I lost you.” Dwalin’s voice was thick with emotion.

“I couldn’t let our burglar get lost now could I?” Gyda tilted her face up and gave Dwalin a pained smile.

“He’s been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place among us. Dwalin, come.” Dwalin gave Gyda a last squeeze causing her to cry out in pain.

“Are ye hurt?! Where is yer wound lass?” Dwalin began patting Gyda down.

“It’s just my shoulder. I'll pop it back in when we find shelter. Go, follow your king.” Gyda gave him a reassuring smile and he reluctantly left.

* * *

 

The cave looked safe enough. But it didn't feel right to Bella or to Gyda. Both felt an uneasy sickness rested inside the cave. “I am telling you, we need to keep moving. This does not feel right.” Gyda tried to reason with the dwarf king.

“No. I am the leader of this company and I say we cannot move on. We need to wait for the weather out we will not live through another incident like the one our burglar brought us into.”

Gyda saw red at that last statement. “You bloody idiot! You think that was her fault. Do you think she can predict there will be stone giants or that the path will be slicked with rain? Are you so daft that you think she wanted to fall over the edge that she didn’t try to hold her ground?  _Ykkarr óvitr oskilgetinn (you ignorant bastard)_! You are lucky I do not break my vow to stand by you, I've skinned men for less than the hatred you are spilling out of your worthless mouth.” Gyda growled and spit at Thorin's feet before moving to the back of the cave. Dwalin looked torn between the two, he didn't know which to go to first. Oin made the decision for him by going to Gyda and popping her shoulder back into place.

“Did I hear you right on the mountain side Dwalin. Is that beast really your One?” Thorin sounded tired, almost defeated.

But that did not give him the right to insult Dwalin’s One. “Listen here  _yer highness,_  I love ye as if we were kin. But that won't stop me from beatin' yer head in for insulting me One.” Thorin smirked at Dwalin and moved to set up his bedroll.

* * *

 

“Fili, why do you think Gyda called Bilbo a she? Bilbo’s male right?” Kili questioned his brother quietly.

“I'm sure it was just a slip Kili. Go to sleep.” Fili groaned tiredly.

Kili’s thoughts wandered to their burglar. His voice was pretty high for a male. ' _But maybe all hobbits have high voices, you wouldn't know._ ’ He was wearing men's trousers and traveling clothes. ‘ _Amad wears men's clothes when she travels._ ’ He seems a bit curvy for a man. Kili continued to war with himself until he was lulled to sleep by his brothers breathing.

‘ _Wait, why did the evil halfling refer to the burglar as a “she”_?’ Thorin thought to himself, he forgot all about that when he looked up and saw the burglar in question, talking to Bofur, all his things packed and on his back and his little sword glowing bright blue. “Get up! Everyone…” The rest of his sentence was drowned out by the bottom of the cave clanging open plummeting thirteen dwarves, one hobbit, and one halfling to the center of Goblin Town.


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as they fell in a lump into the center of Goblin Town, a horde of tumor-riddled, boil covered, and gangly goblins came rushing towards them. The Company was too disoriented to right themselves before the goblins overpowered them. They were ushered towards a large throne made of discarded bones and skulls. Atop the throne, a giant, bulbous creature sat in nothing but a disgusting loincloth and crown made of bones covering his stringy hair.  He was covered in warts the size of a melon and had a swollen goiter that sagged down to the middle of his chest.

“Who dares enter my kingdom armed? Thieves? Spies? Assassins?” His voice boomed through the open cavern.

“Dwarves, your malevolence.” A small greasy goblin sniveled.

“Dwarves? Well, don’t just stand there! Search them; every crack, every crevice.” The goblins swarmed the company once again, pulling and tugging at their clothes and weapons. Their weapons were thrown into a pile in front of the Goblin King. “What are you doing in these parts? Speak now!” The Goblin King sneered at the silent company. “Well if they will not talk, we will make them squawk. Bring out the Bone Breaker and The mangler! Start with the youngest!” Ori yelped when a goblin grabbed him.

“No. I am the youngest.” Gyda yelled and stepped forward shoving Ori back into his brother. She was then, ripped from the company's protective circle. She struggled against the goblins groping and was rewarded with large scratches down the sides of her stomach. She screamed out in pain as the goblins dagger-like nails ripped through her clothing and then into her flesh. Dwalin roared and broke through goblin after goblin to get to her side before he was held at knifepoint.

“Wait!” Thorin yelled.

“Well, look who we have here. Thorin Son of Thrain, Son of Thror. King under the Mountain. Oh but I’ve forgotten something; you don’t have a mountain do you? And you’re not a King. Which makes you really… nobody. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Perhaps you know who I speak of; A certain pale orc astride a white warg?” The goblins all cheered and snickered at the Goblin Kings disrespect to the King under the Mountain.

“Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was wounded in battle and died long ago.” Thorin stared up at the Goblin King indignantly.

“Is that so? You think his defiling days are done? Do you?” He waved his hand for a servant. “Send a message to the pale orc. Tell him I have found his prize.”

The goblins began strapping Gyda to a torture wheel as the Goblin King sang an ear-splitting song “Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You’ll be beaten and battered, from racks, you’ll be hung. You will lie down and never be found deep down in Goblin-town!” The company was struggling against the goblin horde trying to reach the struggling woman of their company. Dwalin had ten goblins attempting to hold him down. He roared Gyda’s name over and over again. One of the goblins shifted through the company's weapons. He picked up Thorin’s elvish sword and the screams of the goblins broke out. “I know that sword! That is the Goblin Cleaver, The Biter, that blade has sliced a thousand goblin necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Start with the girl! Cut off her head!” The goblins began beating and whipping the dwarves. Gyda’s screams reverberated off the walls of the cavern. Her back was being whipped, the tip of the whip digging into her skin and flinging her warm blood over the dwarves behind the whipping goblin. “Any last words girl?” The Goblin King sneered at Gyda ready to give the executioner word to lop off her head.

" _Gamla lombungr, sugandi toti tik madr (Thou art morons, suckling at the teat of your bitch mother)!_ ” Gyda cursed at the Goblin King and spit in his direction with a smile on her face. There was no trace of fear on her face. It made Dwalin terrified and proud. She was someone he looked up to, it didn’t matter that she was a foot shorter than him. It hit him square in the chest how much he loved this woman. She was his One. If she died here and now, nothing in his life would ever happy. He needed her like the crops needed rain or the dwarves needed stone. He had not told her of his love, and now she was going to lose her head. He had never hated himself more in his entire life.

A white light broke through the cavern blinding all the goblins. The goblins ran and shrieked trying to get away from the bright light.

“Take up arms! Fight!” Gandalf’s voice broke through the stillness of the dwarves.

They picked up their weapons and began killing the goblins. Dwalin grabbed Gyda's axes and cut her down from the torture board before kissing her forcefully.

“You know, we're going to have to talk about that later, right?” Gyda asked with mirth.

“Oh aye, I plan on it, lass.” Dwalin gave her a large genuine smile.

The two followed the rest of the company cutting down goblins left and right. The dwarves ran through maze-like paths trying to find a way out of the horrid Goblin Town. The company ended up on a suspended bridge fighting off goblins back to back. The boards under their feet shook and swung when the fat Goblin King fell from above onto their suspended path.

“You thought you could escape me!” The Goblin King swung his mace missing Gandalf by mere inches. “What are you going to do now wizard?” He sneered at the wizard before him. Gandalf leapt forward and struck the Goblin King in the eye with his staff and then sliced across his belly in one swift motion from his sword. “That’ll do it,” the Goblin King said while clutching his belly painfully. With one last swing, Gandalf slit the Goblin King's neck. The bulbous mass fell with a resounding thud onto the bridge, snapping the decaying support beams. The company screamed as the bridge plummeted down the cavern at alarming speeds. There were groans and shouts as they landed in one giant heap.

“We can’t fight them off there are too many!” Kili shouted. “There is only one thing that will save us; daylight! Run towards that light!” Gandalf roared. The dwarves got up quickly and ran for the light at the end of the tunnel to escape the army of goblins at their backs.

* * *

 

The company ran down the mountainside until there was no longer any sight of goblins. “Five, six, seven, eight… Bofur, Bifur. That’s ten...Fili, Kili, that’s twelve...Bomber, Gyda; that makes fourteen. Where’s the hobbit? Where’s our burglar?!” Gandalf’s panicked voice carried across the mountain.

“Curse the halfling. Now he’s lost?” Dwalin grumbled earning him a sharp elbow in the gut and a murderous scowl from his One.

“I thought he was with Dori!” Gloin said.

“Don't blame me!” Dori cried.

“I saw him slip away when they first gathered us.” Nori piped up.

“What happened exactly? Tell me!” Gandalf was in a frenzy by this time.

“I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance to go home and he took it! He’s not thought of anything else on this quest but his soft bed and his warm hearth since he first opened his door! He will not be seeing the hobbit again. He is long gone now.” Thorin grumbled.

“No, he isn’t.” Their burglar stepped out from behind a tree surprising the exiled King.

“Master Baggins. I’ve never been so glad to see anyone in my life.” Gandalf said with a relieved smile.

“We had given you up Master Boggins!” Kili chirped.

“How on earth did you get past the goblins?!” There was an awkward pause before Gandalf stepped in.

“What does it matter? You're back!”

“It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?” Thorin questioned the burglar.

“Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you are not wrong, I do miss my home. But that is why I came back. I have a home, you don’t, it was taken from you, but I will help you get it back if I can.”

Before anyone could say another word a howl wrenched through the air. “Out of the frying pan…” “And into the fire! Run!” The Company ran down the cliff as fast as their legs would carry them. Bella was trailing in the back when a wargs jaws snapped above her head barely missing her curls. She turned and thrust her little glowing blue sword through the head of the warg. Bella choked on a surprised gasp, swiftly removing her sword from the newly dead warg. She ran to catch up to the rest of the company.

“Up in the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Hurry Master Baggins! Climb!” Gandalf shouted.

The company flung themselves into the branches of the trees on the Cliffside. They climbed as high as they could to escape the snapping jaws of the jumping wargs. Another howl ripped through the air, causing the closest wargs to growl and recede by a few feet. A white warg stepping into the clearing with a pale orc sitting atop it. The pale orc laughed and called out in black speech.

“ _Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast? (Do you smell it? The scent of fear.) Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob. (I remember your father reeked of it. Thorin son of Thrain.)”._

“It can not be” Thorin whispered to himself.

“ _Kod, Toragid biriz(that one is mine). Worori-da! (Kill the others).”_ On his command the wargs jumped onto the trees, snapping and snarling at the company. The massive paws of the wargs began to take its toll on the thin trees. With each hit from the wargs, the trees tipped farther and farther to the earth below.

“ _Sho gad adol! (Drink their blood)”_ Azog shouted.

The tree's roots became loose and soon were pulled out of the earth, tipping tree to tree into each other. The Company had to jump from tree to tree to avoid being a meal for the hungry wargs below.

“Fili!” Gandalf tossed a flaming pinecone to the young dwarf who then lit more pinecones and pelted the wargs with them. The ground below burned brightly. The wargs ran with their tails tucked between their legs. Their fur singed to the tender skin.

“Thorin! No!” Bella screamed as she watched Thorin gather himself up and stalk down the fallen tree trunk to battle Azog. ‘T _hat stupid, stubborn dwarf. He is marching to his death’_ Bella watched in horror as Thorin ran up to Azog’s warg sword drawn.

He slashed at the wargs muzzle slicing it open in spots. The white warg batted at Thorin hitting him in the chest and knocking him to the ground. Thorin stood once again, panting. Before he could fully orient himself once again, Azog’s mace connected with Thorin’s jaw sending him flying backward on impact. Bella managed to get her footing and started down the tree trunk towards Thorin. She felt dread settle like a giant stone in the bottom of her stomach when she saw the white warg close his jaws around Thorin’s screaming form. Thorin used the butt of his sword to strike the skull of the white warg. The white warg flung Thorin with a screech of pain from the hit. Thorin landed in a defeated heap on the rocky ground.

“  _Biriz torag khobdudol (bring me the dwarfs head),”_ Azorg ordered.

‘ _No. Not Thorin. He can’t die. I need to protect him.’_ Bella thought as she rushed to Thorin. She tackled the orc advancing on Thorin. Her blade slid through his chest, black blood squirting onto her chest and into her mouth. The foul taste made her vomit in her mouth. Bella stood in front of Thorin arms, sword outstretched protectively. “You will not touch him!” Bella screamed at the orcs.

“Kill him,” Azog said with a nod in Bella’s direction. Wargs and orcs advanced on Bella but were soon cut off by Gyda leading the dwarves with a large war cry.

Azog and his white warg stalked towards Bella who was guarding Thorin’s unconscious body.

“Stay back!” Bella said with a couple swipes of her sword.

Azog laughed at her, his sharpened teeth peeking through his scarred lips. Azog swung his mace glancing Bella’s shoulder and sending her to her knees with a cry of pain. She stood once again, refusing to move. Azog brought his mace back again to land another blow, he stopped mid swing with a roar of pain as Gyda dragged the blades of her axes across his chest from where she was perched behind him. Black blood poured out of the wounds. Gyda swung her ax back and landed another blow to his shoulder. He screamed in anger and grasped behind him, grabbing Gyda by her red braided mohawk and flung her into Bella. Bella stood quickly and helped Gyda up.

The redhead pushed Bella behind her “ _Koma, ykkarr huglausi tik (Come, you cowardly bitch). Mœta minn øx (Meet my ax)._ ” Gyda screamed at the pale orc.

She blocked a blow from the orc’s claw and landed a blow of her own to his thigh. She swung her axes in perfected harmony landing a blow on the white wargs face, cutting his eye out of his face. It yelped in pain and reared backward. Gyda smiled and prepared for another blow, she heard Dwalin scream and flicked her eyes to the sound consumed with fear. In her moment of distraction, Azog lunged with his mace hitting Gyda in the ribs. She heard a sickening crack and dropped to her knees. She was able to block a blow from his claw with her axes crossed above her head, She gritted her teeth against the strain it was putting on her cracked ribs. Gyda saw his mace coming at the side of her head a moment too late, she dropped to the earth, looking skyward in her daze, she could swear there were eagles descending on them.

* * *

 

A giant eagle swept down and grasped the warg in front of Dwalin, its talons digging into the flesh of the warg, and threw it off the cliff. More eagles descended upon the orcs and wargs, picking them up and bashing them upon the rocks below. Dwalin looked for his King and his One. He didn’t see either. Fear and panic squeezed the air of out his lungs when he saw the small hobbit, sword drawn, guarding two figures laid low on the rocks from the pale orc.

‘ _No! Please, Mahal. Please no. Don’t let them be dead. Breathe life into them still. Please, I beg of you_ ’ Dwalin prayed as he ran towards the hobbit.

An eagle descended on Thorin, extracting him from the ground, flying into the distance. The pale orc retreated with a growl, avoiding being thrown to his death of the rocks below. Dwalin charged and slid to his One’s side. She was covered in blood, giant gashes, and angry dark blue bruises. Her beautiful face was scratched and the left side of her face was bloody and swollen. Her nose appeared to be broken and her breathing was extremely shallow, but at least she was breathing. Bella's squawk awakened Dwalin to his surroundings. Bella was picked up by an eagle and dropped onto another's back. Dwalin stood, cradling Gyda's broken body to his chest. One of the eagles landed and allowed him to mount it; he held tightly to Gyda as they took flight.

“Please be alright. I love you. You are my One. I can’t be without you.” Dwalin whispered through tears into Gyda's bloodied braids.


	13. Chapter 13

The Eagles soared over the Carrock, slowly lowering The Company one by one to the rock surface. “Thorin! Thorin!” Gandalf cried. He ran over to the fallen King and put a hand on Thorin’s face, whispering enchantments. Bella rushed to his side, watching as Thorin chest finally expanded with breath.

“Thorin! Thorin!” Gandalf cried. He ran over to the fallen King and put a hand on Thorin’s face, whispering enchantments. Bella rushed to his side, watching as Thorin chest finally expanded with breath.

“The halfling?” Thorin croaked. “It’s alright. Master Baggins is here.” Thorin stood with help from Kili and Fili. “You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say you would be a burden? Did I not say you would not survive in the wild and you had no place among us?” Thorin barked at Bella. Bella felt tears sting her eyes. “I have never been so wrong in my life!” Thorin pulled Bella into a tight hug. She was stunned for a second before returning the hug. It felt like home for her, and it set a flame in Thorin's chest. He stepped back and put a hand on each of her shoulders giving her puzzled look. “I am sorry I doubted you.” Bella was taken aback. Thorin Oakenshield did not apologize...ever.

“It’s alright. Master Baggins is here.” Thorin stood with help from Kili and Fili. “You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say you would be a burden? Did I not say you would not survive in the wild and you had no place among us?” Thorin barked at Bella. Bella felt tears sting her eyes. “I have never been so wrong in my life!” Thorin pulled Bella into a tight hug. She was stunned for a second before returning the hug. It felt like home for her, and it set a flame in Thorin's chest. He stepped back and put a hand on each of her shoulders giving her puzzled look. “I am sorry I doubted you.” Bella was taken aback. Thorin Oakenshield did not apologize...ever.

Thorin stood with help from Kili and Fili. “You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say you would be a burden? Did I not say you would not survive in the wild and you had no place among us?” Thorin barked at Bella. Bella felt tears sting her eyes. “I have never been so wrong in my life!” Thorin pulled Bella into a tight hug. She was stunned for a second before returning the hug. It felt like home for her, and it set a flame in Thorin's chest. He stepped back and put a hand on each of her shoulders giving her puzzled look. “I am sorry I doubted you.” Bella was taken aback. Thorin Oakenshield did not apologize...ever.

Thorin pulled Bella into a tight hug. She was stunned for a second before returning the hug. It felt like home for her, and it set a flame in Thorin's chest. He stepped back and put a hand on each of her shoulders giving her puzzled look. “I am sorry I doubted you.” Bella was taken aback. Thorin Oakenshield did not apologize...ever.

“I am sorry I doubted you.” Bella was taken aback. Thorin Oakenshield did not apologize...ever.

Bella was taken aback. Thorin Oakenshield did not apologize...ever.

“No, I would have doubted me too. I’m not a hero or a warrior… I’m not even a burglar.” Everyone chuckled at Bella’s admission. “Is that what I think it is?” Bella looked at the mountain looming in the distance.

“Erebor” Thorin whispered in reverence.

* * *

“Oin. I need you! She isn’t waking up!” Dwalin’s pained cry shook everyone from their relief.

“Lay ‘er flat, Laddie. Unlace ‘er armor and lift up ‘er shirts.” Dwalin did as he was told and gasped at the dark purple bruises and bloody gashes that littered her ivory skin. “Oh shite. Tha’ looks bad.” Bofur sucked in a breath between his teeth. “She has a few cracked ribs. It’s a miracle they are no’ broken. ‘er nose however is broken. We need be resettin’ that while she is unconscious.” Oin brought his thumbs up on either side of Gyda's nose, with a shift of his fingers and a nasty pop her nose went back to its proper place. “Okay let me check ‘er back. Pull ‘er up in yer arms, ‘er back facing me.” When Oin pulled up Gyda’s shirt Bella immediately vomited at the sight. Her back was cut to ribbons. She had angry red gashes down the center and sides of her tattooed back. She had welts mingling with bruises on the parts that were not cut.

“Oh shite. Tha’ looks bad.” Bofur sucked in a breath between his teeth. “She has a few cracked ribs. It’s a miracle they are no’ broken. ‘er 

“She has a few cracked ribs. It’s a miracle they are no’ broken. ‘er nose however is broken. We need be resettin’ that while she is unconscious.” Oin brought his thumbs up on either side of Gyda's nose, with a shift of his fingers and a nasty pop her nose went back to its proper place. “Okay let me check ‘er back. Pull ‘er up in yer arms, ‘er back facing me.” When Oin pulled up Gyda’s shirt Bella immediately vomited at the sight. Her back was cut to ribbons. She had angry red gashes down the center and sides of her tattooed back. She had welts mingling with bruises on the parts that were not cut. 

“Bloody hell. What happened to 'er?!” Gloin gasped in shock.

“Well, it looks like the welts, bruises, and cuts centered on ‘er shoulders and down ‘er back are from the goblins whippin’ ‘er. These gashes on ‘er sides are from the bastards nails. We need to pack some herbs in there to stave off as much infection as we can. It looks like it has already set in some, see the angry red on the edges. Who knows how much filth introduced into ‘er body by their foul nails. How she fought through the pain of this is remarkable. Ye have yerself a strong lass, laddie. She took a bad blow to the head. I do not know when she will wake or if she will wake. But if we want ‘er to have any chance at survival we need to clean out these wounds and get herbs in there now.” Oin patted Dwalin on the shoulder and put Gyda's clothing to rights.

“We need to find water and a good place to camp. Dori carry the lass. We need to move out.” Dwalin growled at Thorin’s order.

“I will carry her. No one else.” Dwalin snarled.

“Dori will be able to carry her with more ease then you will. He is more agile than you and will jostle her less. We need you prepared to fight. We do not know what we will find down there.” 

Dwalin nodded solemnly at Thorin’s reasoning. He brought his forehead to hers in a dwarven kiss before gently laying her into Dori's outstretched arms. “Ye drop her and I'll push yer arse off this cliff, aye?”

“Aye, Don’t worry Dwalin. I will be as careful with her as if she were a wee babe.” Dori told Dwalin soothingly. Dwalin stalked to the front of the group and took his place beside Thorin.

“Dori, she took that whipping for me. Why did she do that?” Ori quietly questioned his brother.

“I don’t know Ori. But I can’t say I’m sorry she did. She is tough. Maybe tougher than you. We owe her a great deal.” Dori whispered to his baby brother.

“That we do brothers, that we do. This is one debt, I don’t know if we can ever fully repay.” Nori interjected treading silently next to his brothers as they descended from the mountain.

* * *

 

Bella being the quietest of the group was sent out to scout for water and a campsite ahead. When she returned she was in a frenzy. “There is something out there!” Bella eyes wild as she tried to describe what she had seen.

“What form did it take? Like a bear?” Gandalf asked eyes narrowed.

“Y-y-yes but bigger. Much bigger!” Bella was shocked by Gandalf’s question.

“I say we double back,” Bofur stated.

“And be run down by a pack of orcs? No.” Thorin growled.

“There is a house not far from here, where we might take refuge.” Gandalf puffed his pipe thoughtfully.

“Whose house? Are they friend or foe?” Thorin looked dubiously at Gandalf.

“Neither. He will either help us or he will kill us.”

“What choice do we have?” A deep howl flew through the forest around them.

“None.” With that, the company began to run.

* * *

 

They ran for a long while not stopping until the sun began to fade from the sky. Bella looked behind her and saw the giant black bear on their tails. She let out a scream and picked up her pace. To her surprise, Bombur flew past her, with speed she was not expecting from such a rotund man. When they spotted the house they ran through the field, clearing the gates of an enormous walled off garden and then they were at the giant door. They flung the door open and all piled inside barely getting it closed around the scarred snout of the giant bear.

“What was that!?” Dori cried.

“That was our host Beorn. He is a skin changer. Sometimes he is a huge black bear, others, he is a big strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However tread lightly, and be on your best behavior, he is not overly fond of dwarves. Now get some sleep, all of you. We will be safe here for the night.”

Dori passed Gyda to Dwalin and went to go lie with his brothers on the fresh hay in the large sitting room. 

“Laddie, we need to find water and clean those wounds. I just hope we are not too late to keep infection away.” Oin bustled away and came back with a pitcher of water, a basin, and a rag. "I don’t have any herbs on me. They were taken with my bags by the goblins.” Oin looked sad at his realization.

“I have some herbs that should help.” Bella dug into her pack and pulled out a package of herbs.

“Bless ye hobbit. Ye may have saved ‘er life.” Oin clapped Bella hard on the back.

Dwalin did not trust the hobbit. Especially with his beloved’s life. “Are ye sure ye know what ye are talking about. Do ye know anything of healin’?” Dwalin growled at the hobbit.

“Hobbits have deep connections with the earth. I have been studying healing herbs since I was old enough to read. Do not question me master Dwalin. I would not recommend herbs that would hurt her. Do not think for one moment you are the only one who loves her”. At that Dwalin bristled but did not say more. He stuck to stroking her hair and cleaning the blood and grime from her body as best he could.

* * *

 

When Gyda awoke she was in a warm room; On a soft bed of hay. There was a warm fleshy pillow under her foggy head. Her whole body hurt and burned. She felt like someone had covered her in oil and lit her on fire. She turned her head and was met by a dark, surprisingly soft, bushy beard. Her ears picked up the rumbling snores emanating out of the chest her face was cradled against. She smiled to herself at the warmth emanating from her beloved bear dwarf.

‘ _My beloved bear dwarf? Get it together Gyda. Love is a dangerous thing. It makes you weak.’_ Gyda chastised herself. She tried to rise; she badly needed to empty her bladder. ‘  _Where the fuck am I? How did we get here? Is the whole company alive? Thorin looked like shite last time I saw him, I really hope he didn’t die._ ’ Gyda lifted her head and tried to roll to her side. She grunted in pain when a shot of lightning stuck her ribs and the skin at her back felt like it was stretched to its limits.

“Gyda. Are you awake?” Bella's whisper rang to Gyda's ears. Gyda could only nod. “Do you need help? Do you have to go to the bathroom? You have been out for a long time.” Gyda nodded again. Bella silently helped Gyda extract herself from Dwalin's soft grasp without waking him. Gyda slung an arm around Bella’s shoulders for support as they hobbled to what she assumed was the bathroom.

“How long have I been out?” Gyda croaked.

“About a day. Not long considering the blow to the head you took. Thank you by the way for protecting me.” Bella looked sheepish.

“I would gladly do it again my friend.” Gyda’s voice sounded rough.

“I'll get you some water while you use the chamber pot. I'll be back. Be careful not to rip any stitches. No sudden movements.” Bella ordered before flying out the door of the restroom.

Gyda used the necessary and removed the giant tunic she was wearing ‘ _probably one of the boys_ ’ it looked more like a dress on her. It came down to mid calf. She looked at her injuries in the full-length mirror.  _“Oh Helgrind (hell gates)”_ Gyda cursed at the sight before her. Her naked body that was not covered in bandages was covered in deep dark bruises. She had two black eyes, ‘  _a broken nose maybe?’_ she thought to herself, Her entire left side of her face was covered in purple and blue bruises. Her lip was swollen and tasted of blood. Someone had unbound her hair, thankfully. She did not need one more reason for a pounding headache than taking a mace to her head. Her torso was wrapped in bandages and she could feel a slick coating of something so hoped was an ointment of some kind. She peeked inside the bandages and saw stitches on some of her gashes. The only place not sporting at least one bruise was her feet. “Well it looks like a am going to have some new battle scars eh?” Gyda gave Bella a small smirk as she bustled into the room with a glass of water, a towel and a pitcher of hot water.

“Yes, you will have plenty of new battle scars. I thought you could use a little freshening up. I also brought you your belt in case you wanted to cinch up the waist of Dwalin's tunic.”

Gyda took the items gratefully. “Where in the bloody blazes are we?”

”We are at the home of Beorn. He is a skin changer. He nearly ate us on the road when he was in bear form, frightful thing. You would be glad you missed it, actually no, you probably would have enjoyed it because you are positively mad my dear.” Bella gave a short laugh and a fond smile before continuing. “Do you remember the Eagles coming? Yes? Okay good. So the giant Eagles came and saved us from the orcs. They flew us to Carrock and then we hiked down and into the woods where we spotted Beorn in bear form and unfortunately he spotted us. So we ran and took refuge here. Of course that dratted wizard didn't tell us whose house this was until after we were locked inside.” Bella gave a roll of her eyes at the mention of the Wizards antics.

“What of Thorin does he live?”

“Yes, he lives and is just as grumpy a git as ever. He took a rough beating but he happened to come out better than you.”

“Good. Well, I hope he got down on bended knee and kissed those hobbit feet of yours for saving his surly arse.” Gyda began washing her body while Bella tried to avert her eyes.

“No, he didn’t do that. But he did apologize and embraced me. It was quite nice.” Bella blushed at the memory of Thorin's strong arms wrapped tightly around her body. Her head resting against his warm chest, the musky scent of his skin permeating his furs.

“Lass, you alright there? You might want to close your legs, don’t need a river flowing to the floor now do we?” Gyda chortled at the dreamy look on Bella’s face.

“Ughnn. You have a foul mouth.” Bella grimaced at her friend’s crude comment.

“So you want to show the great Thorin Oakenshield some of the comforts of hobbits aye?!” Gyda roared in laughter when Bella looked down in embarrassment.

“Little Bunnies! What are you doing here in the company of dwarves?” A deep voice said from the doorway.

Beorn stood in the doorway of the bathroom, looming over Gyda and Bella. He was bare-chested, with wild hair covering his head and jaw. Gyda yanked Bella behind her and got in a protective stance. “This Little Bunny has some bite I see. Do not fear. I will not hurt you. I wish to hear your tale. Would you like some food?” With that Bella smiled and came around Gyda's back, nodding her head enthusiastically.

“Come then. Fierce Bunny, You may wish to put on clothes before we get breakfast hmm?” Beorn's voice carried through the washroom. Gyda swiftly donned her underthings and Dwalin’s tunic synching her belt as tight as she could without causing her pain. Beorn bent and picked up Bella and Gyda and plopped one on each of his shoulders; both made noises of protest. “Tell me Fierce Bunny, are the dwarves the ones who did this to you?” Beorn growled.

“No. They are our companions and friends. They have protected us as we have protected them. This was done to me by goblins and orcs.” With that, Beorn growled even louder. The deep sound caused Bella to shake with fear.

“Do not fear me Little Bunny. I will not harm you. I am sorry for scaring you.” Beorn sat in his enormous chair and handed each a large piece of warm bread dripping with honey and butter. They both quickly scarfed down the bread and were handed more. Gyda began to squirm at the uncomfortable position on Beorn’s shoulder, noticing her discomfort he gently plucked her off his shoulder and settled her onto his lap.

* * *

 

“What are ye doin’ with my One!” Dwalin roared waking all of the dwarves. Within seconds all were up and armed. “Ye put ‘er down! Or I’ll skin ye top to toes!”

“Watch to whom you speak master Dwalin. This is our host Beorn. Gyda is not harmed. He wants to protect her. Let me do the talking, alright?” Gandalf put a firm hand on Dwalin’s shoulder. “Master Beorn! Thank you for letting us seek refuge here. We are indebted to you for letting us stay.” Gandalf praised the large man.

“It has yet to be seen if I will let you stay. I do not like dwarves. They’re greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own.” He patted Bella and Gyda on the head as if to prove a point. “Do you deem this Little Bunny and this Fierce Bunny as lesser than you? Is that why you let them fight your battles for you? Why do you not protect them? Two little female bunnies at that, defending dwarven men. You have less of my respect than you started with.” Beorn roared at the dwarves. It took Dori, Ori, and Gandalf to hold Dwalin back.

“Master Beorn. We thank you for your generosity. But I believe we need to clear a few things up first before we all jump to conclusions. Let us tell you our tale over breakfast. Yes?” Beorn scowled at the wizard before nodding curtly. The dwarves all took a seat reluctantly, weapons still in hand. Gandalf began their tale and by the time he was finished Beorn looked amused.

“It looks like there are two Fierce Bunnies here. But this one is Fiercer. Tell me Fierce Bunny. What is your name?” Gyda looked up at Beorn and with clear strong voice said

“I am Gyda, daughter of Ulrich, son of Brynjar.”

Beorn turned his head to look at Bella still perched on his shoulder. “And who might you be Little Bunny?”

Bella finished swallowing some bread and spoke in a small voice “I am Bilbo Baggins, son of Bungo Baggins.” Beorn laughed a booming laugh.

“You are no son. Tell me your real name Little Bunny. Do not fear them. I will protect you.” Beorn stroked Bella’s curls in a fatherly manner.

“My name is Belladonna Primrose Baggins, daughter of Bungo Baggins of Bag End.” The dwarves were silent, eyes wide except for Bofur who was wearing a smirk.

“How dare you lie to me hobbit! And you Wizard, did you know all this time that she was a woman!?” Thorin roared.

“Yes, I did know she was a woman. I was the one to tell her to disguise herself. She is needed on this quest whether you like it or not! Now sit down and be quiet. We will discuss this calmly. Remember who’s home you are in Thorin Oakenshield.” Thorin shut his mouth with an audible snap and clenched his jaw.

“I knew it! I knew you were a woman! Pay up brother!” Kili’s voice broke the icy silence. With that bags of coin were flying across the giant table. Bofur plucked a flying bag of coin out of the air giving a cocky smile to his cousin.

“ _All_ of you placed bets on my sex?!” Bella screeched.

“Oh aye, lass! Ye would have to be blind to miss the signs. Lucky for me we have quite a few blind men among us.” Bofur chuckled.

“Confusticate and bebother these dwarves,” Bella grumbled causing Beorn and Gyda to laugh.

“You must be the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is the pale orc hunting you?” Beorn asked Thorin.

“You know of Azog? How?” Thorin looked questioningly at the giant man.

“My people were the first to live in the mountains before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family and enslaved the rest. They were not work slaves; he enslaved them for his enjoyment, for sport. There are very few of us that survived, and even less are alive to this day.” Beorn said solemnly. “I’m sorry for your loss Master Beorn,” Bella whispered to him. “It was long ago. The pain is no longer sharp, but thank you Little Bunny. Now, you need lodgings if I am correct? I will house you until Fierce Bunny is adequately healed for travel. You will need to reach the Mountain by the last days of autumn, yes?” Thorin seemed startled by the man’s knowledge of their quest but nodded. “I will lend you ponies when it is time for your leave, I will also give you provisions. You will need them. The Mirkwood has a dark shadow over it. Nothing grows and the beasts are diseased.” Beorn looked around the table at the dwarves.

“Thank you, Master Beorn your generosity.” Thorin bowed his head.

“I did not do it for you dwarf. I did it for Little Bunny and Fierce Bunny. They must be protected and cared for.” With that last statement, Beorn rose and carried Bella on his shoulder out to the gardens surrounding his home.

Gyda was nestled in Beorn's massive chair looking like a wee babe compared to his overly large furnishings when Dwalin stalked up to her.

“Ye have got to be the most stubborn, self-destructive, obnoxious lass I ‘ave ever met. Why would ye take Ori’s place in the goblin tunnels? Ye are much smaller than him! Ye should not ‘ave taken his beating by the hands of those vile animals! And what makes ye think ye can take on Azog the Defiler on your own, hmmm? Ye could’ve died! What would I ‘ave done without ye woman!” Dwalin roared at Gyda.

She saw right through his thinly veiled fear. She slowly slid off the massive chair to stand in front of him, pushed onto her toes and wrapped her bruised arms around his neck before giving him a warm passionate kiss on his stunned lips. Gasps, clapping, and whooping broke out behind the kissing pair. Soon bags of coin were passed between the company.

“I will never be the lass to sit back and watch while everyone one else fights, best get used to it my handsome bear.” Gyda gave him a swat on the arse before turning and heading back to the hay beds they were given to take a nap.


	14. Chapter 14

Thorin watched as the captain of his guard and one of his oldest friends, was kissed speechless by the tiny evil halfling. A part of him felt jealous, jealous that Dwalin had found and readily accepted his One. Sure, his One was completely undeniably mad, but she was at least fond of the menacing dwarf and Dwalin looked over the moon. The way his eyes lit up when she was near or how he listened with rapt attention at anything she said, it made Thorin want to feel that with a dwarrowdam. He resented the fact that he was feeling a pull towards Bilbo, ‘ _No. Not Bilbo. Belladonna’_ . Whenever she was near he wanted to be next to her, he wanted to listen to her all day, he wanted her to kiss him like the evil halfling had kissed Dwalin. _‘No. You don’t want that! She is a weak, defenseless child. She is nothing but a burden. She will never be anything but someone you need to protect.’_ Thorin scolded himself. But then memories of their run in with Azog flashed into his mind. Belladonna leaping into an oncoming orc, little blue blade raised digging it into the fell creatures chest. Her standing in front of his limp form, her body shaking but her voice steady as she told the orc to stay back. Her taking a blow to the shoulder from Azog's giant mace. Had she been inspected for that? Had someone checked on her injuries? A tidal wave of worry flooded through Thorin. That would be something she would do, try to mask her injuries, taking care of everyone else first. Risking her life for a dwarf who had been nothing but unkind, rude and a downright bastard to her. ‘ _She is worth more than I could ever understand. She defended you when you were laid low by the pale Orc. She came to your rescue, even when she knew it was practically suicide. She shielded you, stood against a creature five times her size and at least ten times the warrior she could ever hope to be. She has tried so hard to be invisible. To not be a burden but you wouldn't give her a moment's peace. Always critiquing her, flinging insults at her_.’

“Oh Mahal. I'm an asshole.” Thorin grumbled to himself.

“Yeah you are. Glad you finally noticed.” Gyda gave a mocking smirk and continued walking past the leader of their company.

Thorin glared at the fiery redhead, he wanted to tell her that she needed to respect him, he was the leader of this company, but the last time he had tried to cow her into submission she laughed in his face and continued sharpening her axes. He knew when it came down to it she respected him as a warrior and with more time would respect him as a king. She would follow him into battle and would defend him and his kin, he could sense it, but he wasn’t sure if it was due to her honoring her contract or her bloodlust and that frightened him a bit. She was quick to bite and slow to respect and he was not helping himself in that category by insulting her hobbit companion. The evil halfling protected as fiercely as if Belladonna were her child. Thorin needed to go talk with the hobbit, apologize and get some answers.

* * *

“Burglar. I need to speak with you.” Thorin’s deep rumbling voice broke through Bella's concentration. Beorn had brought her out to the garden and sat her down by the stream running through his property. The two of them had talked for sometime about her people and her garden before enjoying the tranquility around them. At Thorin’s voice Beorn pulled Bella into his chest and stood to his full height.

“I know of the words you have spoken to Little Bunny. They are not ones you should be speaking to someone such as she. You have no right to demand her time.” Beorn growled at Thorin.

“She is of my company, I have every right!” Thorin took a deep breath after his outburst. “I will not be rude to her. I simply wish to converse with her, calmly.” Thorin said in a much softer voice. Beorn didn’t looked convinced.

“It’s okay Master Beorn. I wish to speak with him. He will not harm me.” Bella patted Beorn’s beard softly and smiled up at him. The simple action sent a jealous bolt through Thorin’s entire frame. Beorn set Bella down and ran a hand over her tawny curls before stalking away.

“Very nice body guard you have there burglar.” Thorin practically sneered at Bella.

“I have a name you know.” Bella was growing tired of Thorin’s sass.

“Excuse me, _Belladonna_ ” Thorin gave a curt bow of his head.

“Please call me Bella. Belladonna was my mother, it makes me feel old when you call me that.” Bella turned her back and sat back down. She was absolutely drained, her shoulder hurt and she just wanted bask in the beauty around her. Thorin didn’t move from where he was standing until Bella turned and politely patted the grass beside her. “Take a seat if you still wish to speak, or even if you do not wish to speak. It is quite lovely here.” Thorin hesitated before moving to sit beside her, careful not to touch her.

“I wish to thank you for defending me when I could not defend myself.” Bella looked at Thorin surprised at his statement.

“Y-y-you’re welcome…” Bella stuttered out.

“I am not happy you put yourself in danger for me. But I am thankful all the same.” Thorin brought a hand up and patted her shoulder.

Bella made a pained squeak when his hand contacted with her injured shoulder. Thorin’s eyes went as wide as saucers, if Bella was not in pain she would have laughed at the sight. He immediately pulled her loose tunic to the side to expose her shoulder, causing a much different squeak than the one she had let loose seconds before. Thorin sucked a breath in through his teeth at the giant bruise that had bloomed on her shoulder continuing under her chest bindings. Bella had crudely applied a bandage to the gash Azog’s mace had made when it glanced her shoulder. “Why have you not had Oin look at this!?” Thorin asked her angrily. Bella seemed to shrink into herself at his angered voice. She attempted to move the neck of her tunic back to cover her exposed skin but Thorin’s grip was too strong.

“I didn’t want to bother him. He had enough work to do with you and Gyda, he needed rest. I was going to have Beorn look at it later, if he could spare a moment...” Bella trailed off in a small voice at the fire in Thorin’s eyes.

“Bella. This is Oins job. He was brought on this quest for reasons such as these.  You may have damaged yourself further by taking care of this on your own, you foolish woman.” At that last statement Bella’s back went straight as an arrow.

“I am a creature of the earth Thorin Oakenshield! I know how to use herbs for healing! I may not have wrapped it expertly but I do know what to do to prevent infection, thank you very much!” At that Bella stood up quickly and stomped towards the house. “I am not a foolish woman, you...you.. pig headed, soft soled brute!” She began crying silently and ran into the house.

* * *

 

Bella tried to stop the tears from flowing, but they couldn’t be contained. She was exhausted. She did sleep well the night before and she had been so worried about Gyda, she spent most of the night with one eye open and trained on her friend. She was in pain from her shoulder and also from the fresh insult from the exiled king. She was also coming down from killing another creature of this world. Everything adding up just made her meltdown. Bella stumbled into an empty room and sat down for a good cry. She realized she was not crying as quietly as she thought when Bofur silently slipped into the room and sat down beside her. Bella started at the entry of her friend and tried to hide her tears. Bofur gave her a small smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulders holding her close. Not for the first or last time Bofur thought about beating his king's face in for being so harsh to the sweet little lass. Bella and him had grown close since he discovered her secret all that time ago. They ate most of their meals together, he tried to help her on the road as much as he could, they slept close to one another so he could watch out for her. He felt protective over her and wanted so many times to yell back at his King when he insulted the wee lass, he never had to though, Gyda more than took care of it. She blistered the ears of the King so frequently it surprised Bofur that he still insulted the little lass. But he paid little heed to Gyda’s threats and continued to berate and insult Bella.

‘ _What about her presence irritates him so?’_ Bofur mused. He thought of the trip and noticed that most of his insults came from when Bella was in danger. ‘ _He is scared for her! He does care about the lass, more than he likes.’_ The realization shocked Bofur so badly he jerked in surprise.

He looked down to see if he scared Bella and noticed she had fallen asleep in his arms. It warmed his heart to see her so trusting of him he could get used to this feeling, her in his arms everyday. He studied the sleeping face of the hobbit. Her tawny curls had grown on their journey, they now almost reached her shoulders. She had long dark lashes resting on light pink apple cheeks. Her lips were plump and a dark beautiful shade of pink, they rested over a slightly pointed chin. Now looking at her and knowing her the way he did, he couldn’t believe he once thought even for a minute that she was male. She looked so utterly soft and feminine even with the shorter hair and men's clothing. She was beautiful and enchanting to him. He gave in to his desire and placed a soft kiss into her curls before resting his cheek against the top of her head and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

 

Dwalin went out of the oversized house to find his King sitting upon the grass by the stream running through Beorn's property. Dwalin lumbered over and took a seat next to him. “Wha’s got yer unders in a twist?”

Thorin looked startled like this was the first time he noticed Dwalin sitting beside him. “I didn’t hear you arrive. I was just thinking of the burglar.” Thorin admitted.

“Hmmm. Didn’t see the burglar being a lass did ye?”.

“Uh. No, No I didn’t. I suspected for a moment or two but didn’t think too much on it.” Thorin continued staring into the flowing stream as if it held answers to questions he desperately needed. Thorin put on his regular blank mask when he turned to Dwalin. “Why do I feel guilt for treating the hobbit the way I have? She has an ability to make me want to protect her and then turn around and scold her for making me feel that way. It is terribly frustrating.” Dwalin just laughed at his admission.

“Aye, ye are feeling guilt because ye have been pretty shitty to the lass Thorin. And it is no’ because she has done anything to deserve it neither. She protected ye when none of us could, it was very brave of her. Something must be in tha’ hobbit blood to make ‘em braver than hell. Gyda took on Azog as well. Got a couple good hits in I heard. Best be thankin’ the lasses and not being such an arse.” Dwalin said with a sigh, he never enjoyed telling his King what to do, but sometimes it is needed.

“Aye, I already apologized to the hobbit. And I will not apologize to _Ozdol bushag (evil halfling)_ she will consider me weak. I know she is your One but she is a truly terrifying mad woman.” Thorin pinked a little at the embarrassment of admitting he had anything to apologize for.

“Aye, that she is.” Dwalin sounded almost dreamy as he thought of his One. The lass was crazed but that made her all the more endearing to him. “Oi, mighty fine job ye did of apologizing to the hobbit. She stormed in there cryin’ more water than this stream holds. Yer lucky Gyda was nappin’ or ye’d have an axe in the arse.”

Thorin stood up quickly “She was crying?! Ughh why can’t I talk to the lass without bein’ insulting! I’m going to go find her. Maybe she has calmed down by now. I have never been good with tears.” Thorin swiftly headed towards the house looking for the tawny haired hobbit with beautiful hazel eyes.

* * *

 

Fili and Kili watched as their uncle searched the house for the little hobbit. “So...Gyda and Dwalin, aye?” Kili gave a sideways glance at his golden haired brother.

“Aye. Says she is his One. Can’t say I’m surprised. The only dwarf that would be able to be to handle half of her fierceness is Dwalin.” Laughed Fili.

“Should we help uncle find Bella?” Kili nodded and the two were off.

Kili found them first in what looked to be a library. Bookshelves touched from ceiling to floor. There was an empty fireplace and two gargantuan wing back chairs fit for the skin changer. Kili spotted the hobbit and dwarf huddled together fast asleep. Bella's head was rested on Bofur's shoulder and Bofur had his head resting on top of Bella's. “You might want to get up before Thorin catches you canoodling.” Kili chortled at Bofur's saucer wide eyes.

“Laddie don't wake the lass. She had a hard day. Thorin made ‘er cry again.” Bofur whispered to the other dwarf trying not to wake the still slumbering hobbit. “And we were no’  canoodling you wee lil’ shite.” Bofur tried to contain the hope that bloomed in his chest. If he was going to “canoodle” as Kili had called it, she wouldn't be a bad lass to canoodle with. ‘ _Aye, it might be nice to have relations with a lass that you are not payin for ‘er time’_  Bofur thought to himself. Prostitutes were common in the towns of men and with so many dwarves being traveling tradesmen in the towns of men, things happened. There had been one or two dams in his younger days that he had fooled around with, but he was the “just for fun” dwarf or someone to pass the time with. He he never been the dwarf that a lass would seek out for comfort or ever have deep conversations with, that is until Bella. The wee lass had seen every side of him. She liked him for all sides even the poor miner side. He was not rich and she knew it and didn't seem to care in the slightest. He remembered the day she had first made his heart flutter with her simple hobbit ways.

‘“ _So what of you Master Bofur? Is there a dwarrowdam back in the blue mountains awaiting the return of her handsome warrior? ” Bella asked him while they all sat around the campfire sharing stories of their craft or women. “I am a poor simple miner Master burglar, there is no lass awaiting my return. I've not enough money to shower a dam in gold and jewels, nor is my beard as mighty as Bomburs or Gloins. Dams do not exactly flock to poor miners such as I, unless they are each other's Ones.” Bofur continued eating, not noticing the sadness that sprouted in the hobbits hazel eyes. “You are not just anything Bofur. You are wonderful dwarf, and would be quite a catch for any woman, that I am absolutely sure of. I do not understand why anyone would want to be covered in jewels and gold, what good are they? They can not feed you when you are hungry and they hold no warmth like a lover's arms. As for your facial hair? I think it is lovely. Do not sell yourself short Master Bofur, I see who you truly are and it is much, much more than just a miner.” Bella gave his knee a quick squeeze before going to clean her dish. His heart seemed to skip a beat at her words and the simple touch._

“Bofur...Hello...Bofur?” Kili’s voice and hand waving in front of his face brought him back to the present.

“Shhhh! You will wake her!” Bofur whispered a bit too loud, causing Bella to wake.

She opened her eyes barely and hummed happily before closing them again and snuggled closer to the warmth she was clinging to. When her mind finally caught up to her body her eyes snapped open and she burned bright red. “Oh Bofur! I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you. Please forgive me that was very impolite of me.” Bella stumbled over her words while withdrawing her arms and moving to stand.

“It’s alright lass. T’was not rude at all. I was more than happy to be here for ye. My shoulder is yers to cry on, sleep on and whatever else ye need.” Bofur gave a dimpled grin and pinched Bella’s nose before she rolled her eyes giving him a broad grin and turning to leave the library. After she had shut the door behind her Kili turned to Bofur with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips.

“Oi, layin’ it on a wee thick, aren't we?” Kili laughed and dodged Bofur’s half hearted punch. Kili got serious very quickly before asking the question he had been thinking for a long while now. “Is she your One?”.

* * *

 

Gyda woke with a start taking in her surroundings laying next to her was her large hairy dwarf. His arm was under her head giving her a soft, wonderfully warm pillow. When was the last time she had felt this safe? She tried to think back to when she felt safe and happy. It had been before her parents died. When she looked at Dwalin she thought of home. Her Da would have approved of the dwarf if he proved himself. Her Da was a very strict Northman when it came to his daughters. It had always angered the fiery red head when possible suitors would come and try to win her hand. She was young for suitors by hobbit standards and just the right age by Northman standards. To win her hand a suitor would have to best her Da in combat. Gyda always thought it was a silly tradition until she was thrust into the dark world. Now she understood her Da. He wanted someone that could protect her and be her fighting partner. She glanced at Dwalin’s slumbering form.

‘ _He would have battled greatly against my father. He might have even won. Maybe..’_ Thinking of her beloved Da made her heart ache. She missed him greatly. He was her hero, her best friend and her rock. She clashed with her mama, she was soft and didn’t like her daughter's training as warriors but her Da had insisted. It was tradition of his people, his mother just huffed and walked back to the kitchen to cook something. Bella reminded her of her mama and sister Eira, soft, kind, polite to a fault and gentle. Her Da had been the one to train her. He pushed her to be better. She could still remember his words

‘ _Gyda, þú munu nauðsyn verða inn beztr drengr hœgr við varði ykkarr sváss óðr ok kind (Gyda, you will need to be the best warrior possible to defend your husband and children).’_

She had not thought of marriage or a family of her own since her family's passing. Loving someone only made you weak, but now she was not so sure. She felt more powerful loving Dwalin than she had in years. Could he be her True Heart? Did she even have one? Her father's people did not have True Hearts, they were free to be infatuated with many at any given time or one if they chose. Her father had chosen her mother. Her mama had said her Da was her True Heart. Gyda would scoff at her mother telling her she never wanted a True Heart. She wanted to be free to love many or none if she wished as her father's people.

‘ _My sweet Little Flame, someday you will meet your True Heart. Do not fear it, it will bring you more joy and love than you can ever imagine. Let your True Heart in Little Flame when he comes, it can only bring you strength_ ’ Gyda heard her mamas words ringing in her ears.

What does a True Heart feel like? How do I know? _‘I need to find Bella. She will know’_. Gyda for the second time extracted herself from the warm, solid dwarf beside her and searched for her hobbit friend.

On her way to find Bella she ran into Fili. He had quickly become one of her closest friends, he was quick to laugh, not as quick as Kili but she was working on that, and he was more free than the older dwarfs. He tended to answer her questions that others merely deemed “a secret”. She had heard Dwalin call her his One. She felt her curiosity clawing at her and decided to put her talk with Bella on the back burner to ask Fili about “Ones”.

“Fili, my battle brother, just who I wanted to see!” Gyda gave him a punch to the shoulder that earned her a wince.

“For as pewny as you are, you sure can pack a punch. Ughn.” Fili rubbed his shoulder. “What do you want, battle sister?” Fili asked. They had begun declaring each other Battle Brother and Sister after their battle against the Orcs. They had protected each others backs working in near perfect harmony befor she had run off to defend Thorin and Bella against Azog.

“What can you tell me of “Ones”?” Gyda lead Fili over to a quite corner of the sitting room where they would not be heard or disturbed.

“Is this about Dwalin? Because he really needs to stone up and just talk to you. It is rather ridiculous such a big brute is afraid of a rabid _Bunny_ such as yourself.” Fili laughed at Gyda’s look of displeasure at the nickname she had been gifted by the skin changer.

“I will not hesitate to cut your tongue out and shove it up your arse if you keep up your sass, Battle Brother or no.” Gyda jested.“I want to know what it is, give me the basics of what Ones are.”

Fili sighed and dropped his voice “One’s are said to be two halves of one soul. When two beings were created Mahal took his axe to a soul dividing it and putting one half into each body. When they would find each other they would be one soul with a bond stronger than mithril. Dwarves love but once, when they find their One’s they will never love another, it is not physically possible for them. If someone's One dies, most dwarves fade and will pass to the Halls of Mahal to find their other half. Few remain when their One’s pass on, my mother is one of them. My father Vili passed in battle, my mother was very depressed and we thought she would fade. But she stayed strong and lived for us, Kili and I. When Dwalin calls you his One he is declaring you the other half of his soul.” For the first time Fili saw fear etched in the face of his Battle Sister, it was disturbing for him. He decided to put her in a headlock to get rid of the fear, he was much more comfortable with her fury, as terrifying as it was, than her fear.

“Get off me, _ykkarr bqllr sugandi griss_!” Gyda roared with laughter.

Fili finally let her out of his hold remember she was infact injured badly. “Oh shite! I am so sorry. I forgot you were injured. Please forgive me.”

Fili’s pathetic look of remorse made Gyda laugh clutching her throbbing ribs. “Aye, you are forgiven.”.

“What did you just call me by the way. It sounded...interesting”. Gyda laughed again, forgetting her ribs were cracked, until they forcefully reminded her.

“I called you a cock sucking piglet.” Gyda smiled at the indignant look on Fili’s face.

“What language is that Lass?’ Balin calming voice cut off whatever half-assed retort Fili was brewing.

“It is my father's people’s language. The language of the Northmen, it is sometimes called Norse.” Balin looked as if he was going to ask more until Gyda spotted Bella walking by, red as a tomato.

“If you will excuse you, I must talk to the hobbit.” Gyda bowed her head to Balin and gave Fili a rude hand gesture upon departure from their little group.

* * *

Bella was trying to find a safe place to hide from her embarrassment. She had snuggled Bofur. That was so improper of her! Her father would be rolling over in his grave right now. But he was so warm and comfortable. He was so nice to her when she had burst in tears, he let her cry on his shoulder and then let her sleep on him for yavana knows how long. Bella was forcefully extracted from her thoughts by a hand grasping her wrist and pulling her into the pantry and shutting the door. Bella squawked and backed into the nearest shelf causing a few items to fall.

“Oh will you stop. No one is going to hurt you here, _regin fljóð (gods woman).”_ Gyda said with a roll of her eyes, not that Bella could see that, it was dark in the pantry. The only light seeping into the room was from under the door.

“Why in Yavanas garden did you pull me into a dark pantry?” Bella huffed with annoyance.

“I need to ask you a ...question of sorts. _”_ The redhead said awkwardly.

“Okay have at it.” Bella had never heard Gyda sound nervous before, it scared her a great deal.

“What does it feel like to recognize your True Heart?” Gyda sounded almost self conscious.

“Oh is that all!? You scared the hair off my feet, goodness. True Heart you say? Well I have never gone through it before mind you, but my parents found their True Hearts in one another. They said it felt as if you were home with the other person. It is a powerful bond. My parents knew from the moment they came of age. I have heard some take time to notice their True Heart in another. I have heard it feels like a warm fire behind your ribcage, and a warming in your belly, that it physically hurts to be apart from one another, specifically for the males. It is a peaceful feeling for most. For my mother is scared her and she tried to deny it for a very long time, but eventually couldn’t deny it any longer and accept it. She was much happier after she accepted it. Does that help dear?” Bella patted what she hoped was Gydas shoulder.

“Uh.. yes. Thank you Bella.” Bella gave a small knowing smile before exiting the pantry leaving a confused Gyda within.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. More sexy times to come! :)

Gyda watched as Thorin asked for an audience with Bella and she accepted reluctantly. Gyda studied Thorin for a moment, he looked almost shameful and like he couldn’t look Bella in the eye. She wondered if she needed to step in and deal with that until Oin bustled over to Bella and asked to see her wound. Gyda shrugged inwardly ‘ _Thorin won’t try to be prick while Oin is checking her injuries, he has more decorum than that.’_ Gyda continued on her way to talk with Dwalin, she was nervous and she hated it. ‘ _You have faced down armies of enemies without so much as flinching, but talking to your_ **possible** _True Heart you are scared_ ? _Get it together lass!’_ Gyda gave herself a pep talk and formulated a plan. She would need the upper hand in this to feel comfortable, and she knew just what to do to bend the dwaf to her will. She squared her shoulders and stalked over to him. She dug deep into her confidence stores and shoved the man in the back with the toe of her boot.

“Get up my bear-dwarf. I need your help.”

He was on his feet, axes out in mere seconds with much more grace than she thought possible of one so large. “Wha’ happened!? Wha’ do ye need lass?” Dwalin said still a little sleepily.

“I need a bath and need help getting out of all of my badges, plus my back could use some attention. Are you the dwarf for the job?” Dwalin seemed to choke on his tongue. “If not I can always ask Kili. He would be eager to help.” Gyda baited him.

His eyes narrowed at the thought of Kili touching his One. “I will kill ‘im if he helps ye bathe. I will help ye, lass. Where is the tub?” Dwalin stood up to his full height emphasizing his threat on the poor princeling.

“Beorn offered me his large tub this way. We should both be able to fit in with extra room.” Gyda turned toward the bath hiding her Cheshire cat smile. Dwalin made a small keening sound before coughing to try to cover it up.

 Gyda led Dwalin to the large washroom and shut the door behind him. Dwalin stood stock still as if one movement would make her change her mind. The tub was already filled with hot water, Gyda made a mental note to thank Beorn later, and she began pouring different soaps into the water. Dwalin stood back watching and admiring by the door.

“Why are you still dressed?”

Dwalin looked honestly confused. “I...uhm...I..uh just wanted to help ye with yer bandages ‘fore I got undressed.” Dwalin fumbled on his response.

“Do you need clothes on for some reason when you help me get out of mine?” Gyda gave him a smirk before unbuckling her belt. “I guess I'll do it myself then.”.

“No-o I'll help!” Dwalin finally came back to his senses and began helping Gyda remove his tunic she was wearing and then her underthings. He remembered why he was here when he saw the bandages and the bruises covering her naked body. Rage and sadness flooded his mind. ‘ _Ye shouldn't ‘ave let yer one get damaged like this. She is yers to protect and ye failed.’_ Dwalin silently berated himself while unraveling her from the gauze wrappings.

When she was completely bare she turned and began undressing him. She handled Grasper and Keeper with great care standing them up on the side of  the tub for easy access. Then she began carefully pulling out his various knives he kept on his person. Next she turned to his armor and reverently pulled it off of him. Dwalin had never been undressed by someone else. When he was with dams back in the blue mountains or even Erebor long ago, it was always a hurried affair and he would pull off his own clothes sometimes ripping theirs off. This was very new for him and he felt he liked it a little too much. The only thing that kept him from getting fully hard was the stitched up gashes and the painful bruises littering his loves body. When he was finally bare Gyda stepped back and appreciatively looked over his muscled body. He had tattoos in varying places from his shaved scalp down to his bare feet. His chest was like a steel barrel, not an inch of fat to be found. His thick arms bulged with stocky muscle, each one bigger than one of her thighs. He had strong, toned legs that matched his large stocky frame. Gyda looked at his large cock unashamed. He was much bigger than anyone she had been with. It wasn't just his length that was bigger but his girth, he was very wide. When he caught her looking he blushed under his bushy beard.

“ Who knew you were hiding such a large war hammer in your trousers all this time.” Gyda laughed at her own joke and winked at him before gesturing to the tub.

He lifted her up and placed her in the giant tub before hoisting himself up and climbing in.  The tub was made of what appeared to be a hollowed out boulder of sorts. It was polished on the inside and felt great against Gydas skin. She hissed as the hot water hit her damaged flesh. She dunked her head underwater and scrubbed to get the blood and travel grime that she had missed in her bath last night. She stood and walked towards the end of the tub to grab soap for her hair and a washcloth. Dwalin inspected her back while she was turned away. Her back and sides had taken the most damage. Her tattoo was mottled and almost unrecognizable, she had long lines of stitches on her back and some that were still open that would need to close of their own. He could see the outline of where the whip had contacted with her back in bruising patterns. Dwalin looked up at her beautiful face. It was heavily bruised and had a few cuts on it. But she was still the most gorgeous creature he has ever laid eyes on. He pulled her in for a long lingering kiss before turning her around and working soap into her hair.

“What is your tattoo of?” Dwalin had never seen markings like she had on her skin.

She had a tattoo of a large tree whose bare branches ran up to her shoulders and top of her spine. The roots of the tree stopped just above her backside. Entangled in the roots were flowers of some sort and what looked to be a round sheild. In the center of the tree was a mans face. He had one eye and was wearing a war helmet. He had glorious beard and braided mustache that blended into the roots of the tree. Resting beside his head on both sides were two ravens. There were twin axes embedded into the bark of the tree on the left side and on the right side there was an arrow. There was a ribbon hanging from one of the branches and a book sitting at the base of the tree. At the top of the tree were three interlocking triangles. “The tree is the tree of life. The man in the center is one of my fathers gods Odin. He was the god of many things, mainly war, ecstasy and the dead. He is the ruler of Valhalla. He is said to have given his eye for wisdom of the ages. The two ravens are Huginn and Muninn or Mind and Memory. They are the messengers of Valhalla, they whisper to the souls of the fallen. They also represent the dark side of the mind. The three triangles at the top are the symbol of the transition from life, to death and back again. The Viola flowers at the bottom of the tree symbolize my mother and the shield is for my father for they are what grounds me. The axes of my brother, Odin, for he was my left hand, and the arrow is for my sister Hertha, for she was my right hand. The book at the base of the tree is for my sister Eira. She always had her nose in a book and taught me many things and helped me grow. The ribbons hanging from the branches are for my baby sister Solvi, she always had ribbons weaved into her braids.” Gyda was quiet once more.

Dwalin thought he understood the woman in front of him, but in that moment he realized he would never figure her out fully. Even if they had a hundred years with one another. “I love you.” The words came out of Dwalin much to his surprise. ‘ _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Why did ye say that right now?! Ye bloody idiot. She is going to jump out of this tub and run.’_

“Am I your one?” Gyda kept her back to him, he was currently gently rubbing onto her sore back and she needed the lack of eye contact to remain coherent.

“Aye. How did ye know?” Dwalin paused slightly in his ministrations.

“Well, you have yelled it a few times, handsome. It’s not like you have been subtle either.” She gave him a cheeky smile, looking back at him over her shoulder. “Care to explain exactly what a One entails? Fili told me the history behind it. But tell me what it means for you and me.” Gyda turned to face him at this last statement and straddled his naked lap.

Dwalin visibly gulped and squeezed his eyes shut before answering her. “Well first, I’m goin’ to kill the wee rat of a prince for talking to me woman about One’s. That is my job. One’s are said to be one soul split into two bodies. Ye are my One. I didn’t notice it at first, it started like a small flame in my chest. Then it started to burn brighter than a forge. It fully hit me when ye fell over the edge of the mountain durin’ the thunder battle. The pain of losin' you ripped me heart in two. It was the greatest fear and pain I 'ave ever felt in my life. If ye died a great part of me would die with ye lass. I am afraid I can’t live without ye any longer.” Dwalin opened his eyes finally, gazing into the deep green eyes of his One.

She leaned down and kissed him sweetly “I do not love easily. I have not loved since the passing of my family. I never thought I would love again. I always saw love as a weakness, but I’m not so sure any more. But I pride myself on being fearless, so I will not fear this.” Gyda kissed him again, this time a little more heated. After thinking for a moment, she squared her shoulders and said in a strong voice. “You are my True Heart. The other half of my soul, and by your term _my One._ ”

Dwalin’s heart burst, just hearing the words out of his beautiful lass made him feel like he was flying. He grabbed the back of her head with one big paw and brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Her tongue swiped across his bottom lip, prodding for entrance. His mouth parted slightly at the sensation and Gyda took full advantage, her tongue dancing with his in a battle for dominance. His large hands drifted down to her bare backside gripping it tightly. Gyda tilted her hips slightly brushing her womanhood against his rigid sex. She moaned loudly at the contact, shocking Dwalin. He immediately let go of her as if she burned. ‘ _No, no, no! That felt so good.’_ Gyda pouted.

“I’m sorry lass. I didn’t mean to hurt ye. We should no’ be doin’ this while ye are injured. Please forgive me, love.” He looked so angry with himself Gyda laughed, hard.

“Dwalin. That did not hurt. At all. That felt amazing. I personally would love to fuck your braids straight right here and right now. But you are right I would probably get too excited and rip my stitches open.” Dwalin’s mouth dropped open comically at her admission. She proceeded to finish washing in silence and climb out of the rock tub, grabbing a towel and patting herself dry. Dwalin followed suit and wrapped the towel around his waist.

“Love. Would ye mind if I braided yer hair? It is something only close loved ones do for one another. I would also like to put my bead in yer hair to show ye are my One and that we are a couple.” Dwalin blushed brightly.

“I would like that very much.” Gyda pulled a stool to where Dwalin was standing and took a seat.

Dwalin began braiding her hair in her regular style but with Dwarven braids instead of her traditional Northman braids. He braided three tight to the scalp braids down the sides of her head. But on the right side middle braid he wove his bead from his own hair. The bead was silver with an axe and dwarven runes expertly carved into it. He then put her signature inverted braid down the middle giving her a mohawk effect. When he was finished he pressed a kiss into her hair. She put a matching braid into Dwalin’s hair to show he had found his One and she accepted him. When she finished she placed a heated kiss against his mouth and turned pulling his forehead to knock lightly with hers in a dwarven kiss.

“You know. There is something we can do while I’m injured.”

Dwalin gave her a confused look when she slid to her knees in front of him, pulling his towel to the floor and dropping her own. “Uh...Lass...Wha’ are ye doin’?”Dwalin’s eyes widened when Gyda took his half hard cock in her hand. She began to stroke his manhood bringing it to a full hardness. “Gyda. Love. You don’ need to do tha’...Yer...injur...oh!” Dwalin broke out in a gasp of surprise followed by a loud moan when Gyda licked a stripe up the underside of his cock.

Dwalin made a high keening sound when she popped the head of his manhood into her mouth and began sucking. She pumped his shaft with her hand while she sucked on the tip. When she pulled him in as deep as she could while massaging his length with her tongue, he groaned loudly and clutched at her newly braided hair. Gyda could tell he was holding himself back from thrusting into her mouth, it made her smile around his cock.

“Ungh… Lass...love..I-I-I um… Mahal.” Dwalin's speech became more muddled the quicker her pace became as she bobbed up and down on his cock. She continued to pump him with her right hand and brought her left hand up to massage his heavy sack. At that, he did thrust his hips into her mouth causing her to take him even deeper down her throat. She hollowed out her cheeks as she pulled him almost completely out of her mouth before diving back onto it again.

“Amrâlimê. I’m going to…” Dwalin tried to lightly move Gyda away but she pulled him deeper until his seed spurted into the back of her throat.

She swallowed all of it before standing and kissing him lightly. He looked so dazed that she couldn’t help but laugh. She gave him another quick kiss before walking out of the bathroom completely bare calling for Oin to “Check over her mahal damned wounds before she made them worse”.

Dwalin sat down to try to catch his breath after the new experience. No woman had ever used their mouth on him like that. Sure, women had used their hands and maybe one or two had quickly licked his length for lubrication, but none had done that _._ He felt like his bones had turned to jelly and he would never be able to walk again. ‘ _This woman will be the death of me. But what a lovely death it will be’._


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW themes in this chapter. Hope y'all enjoy. There will be much more sexual content to come. :)

The days flew by for the company in the safety of Beorn's home. Gyda was soon pronounced well enough to travel after five days in Beorn’s halls. She was highly advised not to over exert herself, not that she would heed that advice, but Oin still felt the need to voice it. The Company would depart the following day and head towards Mirkwood on borrowed ponies of Beorn's. Thorin and Bella had something resembling a truce between them. Thorin had started finding her more and more endearing as the days past. He could feel his heart growing fonder but he continued to fight it internally. He made an effort not to let Bella feel the backlash of his internal war. But he could not always help it and it came out when they were training that morning. Dwalin was tasked with training Bella because Gyda was too injured at the moment, much to her disappointment. Dwalin was training Bella to use her size and speed to her advantage. She was very quick and could maneuver through spaces no ordinary opponent could. Gyda had fallen off of the log she was perched on, hunching in peels of laughter, when Bella had slid between Dwalin’s legs and landed a groin slice with her wooden practice sword and then smacked him on the back of the head with the flat of her sword. Dwalin had fallen over in pain, clutching his groin and cursed the tiny hobbit. Bofur, Bifur and Nori had given her a standing ovation. Fili and Kili grabbed their groins wincing. Bombur tired to hide his laugh behind a slice of bread. Oin and Gloin shook their heads in disappointment of their fallen comrade. Dori tutted and Ori was too busy with his nose in one of Beorn’s books to acknowledge the scene unfolding before him.  Thorin was confused by the style of fighting. He had never seen someone do that before, he had also never seen such atrocious footwork in his life. He decided it was time he took over the training while Dwalin recovered.

“Where’d ye learn to do tha’ lass?” Dwalin asked after he could speak again.

“Gyda. She taught me.” Bella looked remorseful at the large dwarf she had brought to his knees.

“Aye. I should’ve known, Evil Halfling teaching you evil things.” Dwalin gave a mock glare at his One.

“Oh aye. You know me, the Evil Halfling blamed for evil when what I taught her was how to bring someone many times her size down without taking a single blow.” Gyda gave him a smirk when he came to sit next to her on her perch.

“Hobbit. I will train you while Dwalin recovers from his shame. Your footwork is probably some of the worst I have ever seen.” The corner of Thorin’s mouth twitched at the crude hand gesture Dwalin threw at him.

Thorin began showing Bella proper footwork. He was interrupted so many times by first Gyda, of course, then Dwalin but he drew the line at Fili and Kili, when they tried to interrupt he silenced them with a single glare. The Company began to pair off to do their own sparring while they had the time. Thorin was shocked by the speed of the hobbit lass. With proper training he was sure she would be able to handle herself well. He decided to go a little harder on her and see how she did. He moved faster and struck her a few times with his practice sword before he was careless and went for her injured shoulder by mistake. She screamed in pain and fell to her knees. The entire company stopped to stare, Kili looked like he was going to murder Thorin. Thorin quickly dropped his sword and knelt by her side. Apologizing profusely, he didn’t even notice the tip of a small dagger in her hand until it was too late. She pressed the blade to his throat and whispered in his ear

“Never underestimate your opponent Master Oakenshield.” Bella quickly withdrew her dagger from his throat and stood to head back into the house dusting off her trousers in such a prim way it made him laugh. He looked like a mad man, watching her walk away laughing to himself.

* * *

 

“Do you think he is okay? I have never seen him laugh like that before.” Kili looked nervously at his brother from where they were sparing.

“I’m sure he is fine Kee.” Fili didn’t sound too convinced.

“Downright frightful sight if ye ask me, lads. Five silver pieces says she is his One.” Nori quietly engaged the two brothers.

“No. No. No Uncle is the King Under the Mountain. His One could never be a hobbit. Ten silvers says she is definitely not his One.” Fili countered back.

“I might have to go with Nori on this Fee. Five says she is his One.” Kili said with a nod headbutting Nori to seal the bet. Fili followed suit.  

* * *

Most of The Company spent the rest of the day relaxing and making preparations for the next leg of their journey. Gyda and Dwalin were in a locked room of the house exploring each other's bodies.

“Has anyone seen Gyda? I asked her to help me gather herbs earlier and she didn’t show up.” Bella sat down in the center of the dwarves relaxing and began to pout.

“Well I can promise ye, ye don’ wanna go lookin for em’. Ori learned tha’ the hard way.” Bofur slapped Ori on the shoulder with a deep-dimpled laugh. Ori turned tomato red and stared at the floor shaking his head. He thought back to the day before when he had walked in on the happy couple.

 _‘“Dwalin. Thorin asked me to fetch y-y-you. AHHHH!” Ori screamed and shut the door running back out to the dwarves. He hit a wall of leather and fur in his haste and was knocked down onto the ground._ _Thorin stared down at him, flanked by Fili and Kili with Bofur following._

_“What is the matter, Ori? Is someone hurt? We heard you scream.” Kili asked before anyone could open their mouths._

_“It’s Dwalin. I think Gyda is hurting him! It looked like she was biting his felak (Hammer) off!” Ori cried with worried eyes._

_Thorin, Fili, Kili and Bofur burst into the room and stopped to understand the sight in front of them. Gyda was on her knees in front of Dwalin, her tattoo clad and stitched up back facing them. Dwalin had his hands digging into her loose red curls. He was cursing in Khuzdul with his eyes closed and had a pained look on his face. Thorin dropped his sword in shock. Dwalin’s eyes flew open in surprise and Gyda turned with a yelp, jumping behind Dwalin._

_“Heimta þú dofni oskilgetinns (Get out you dopey bastards)!!!” Gyda screamed before Dwalin could stop staring in shock at is companions._

_He finally recovered from the surprise and covered his raging erection the best he could with a cloth nearby, screaming in Khuzdul at the dwarves in the room. His screaming brought the rest of The Company running. They all came to a stop at the doorway heads cocked to take in the sight._

_“Dwalin are you hurt? Is she hurting you?!” Kili stuttered out earning a smack from his brother for thinking his Battle Sister would hurt the large warrior._

_“Get out all of you! Fucking hell! OUT!” Gyda screamed in fury, grabbing one of her axes and chucked it at The Company. The ax buried itself in the side of the door frame inches from Bofur’s head. Bofur yelped and ran out of the room, the rest of the dwarves followed suit slamming the door behind them._

_“What was she doing to him!?” Ori finally asked when they all reached the sitting room._

_B_ _ofur laughed hard gasping between breaths. “Lababmeni hû (she was licking him).”_

_Nori was next to burst out laughing. The older dwarves looked amused but confused. Fili, Kili, and Ori just looked confused with a hint of worry. “Oh aye, I forgot we ‘ave wee lil virgins among us." Nori slapped his brother on the back as if proving a point._

_“I am not a virgin!” Fili and Kili squawked simultaneously._

_“Aye, considering how many whorehouses are from Ered Luin to the Hobbit hole I'd be surprised if ye were still virgins.” Bofur chortled._

_“You are princes of Erebor! You do not go to whorehouses! What are you thinking!?” Thorin boomed, boxing both his nephew's ears angrily. “_

_We never said we went to the whorehouses! That is what Bofur said.” Fili pouted like a wee babe. “_

_Doesn’t change the fact ye both went to a few.” Nori chuckled._

_“That is beside the point. Why was she licking him!?” Kili attempted to change the subject._

_“Think of a tongue on yer prick boy.” Gloin piped in._

_“huh? oh...OH!” Recognition flittered across his handsome face followed by a look of disgust._

_“Yuck. I’m never going to be able to get that image of Dwalin out of my head. Gahhhh.” Kili made a gagging sound making the rest of the company laugh at his pain._

_“Well I can tell you one thing for sure, I will NEVER go looking for those two again.” Ori crossed his arms in a finalizing gesture. The Company nodded in agreement._

* * *

Bright and early The Company said their goodbyes to Beorn. He hugged the “Little Bunnies” tightly and placed fatherly kisses into their hair. He threatened the dwarves with bodily harm if anything befell his dear bunnies. They waved goodbye to the skin changer and headed swiftly towards Mirkwood. The ride to the forest was blessedly uneventful. Fili and Kili were dying to ask questions of where she learned to “lick” Dwalin the way she had. But they were not as dumb as most thought and they definitely did not have a death wish. Any mention of the incident would be met with swift bloody punishment. So they stuck to joking with the lass as they had on the quest so far. Dwalin rode near the front with one eye on his One and the other on his King. Thorin led the group with Gandalf taking note that a giant black bear was guarding them on the adjacent ridge line. Oin, Gloin and Dori were speaking of what healing teas were best. Gloin made sure to interject how his glorious bearded wife could brew a cup of tea that would make Dori weak in the knees. Ori, Bombur and Bifur were speaking in hushed Khuzdul. Bofur, Nori and Bella took up the back. Nori was describing how to pickpocket someone, just in case she needed to someday. Bofur kept a special eye on her. He had noticed the King's special interest in the hobbit, he was not happy about it in the least. He felt incredibly jealous though he had no reason to. Bella spent most of her time with Bofur, Kili and The Brothers Ri. Bella had coddled Kili heavily at Beorn's home. He had taken to her like a babe to breast. She was constantly combing his hair, making sure he had enough to eat and mending his clothing. In return he would help her with any baking she did, reaching high shelves for her, he would make her sleep near him so he could cuddle into her platonically. He had began referring to her as his _irak'amad (aunt),_ the nickname had put Bofur on edge, but the name fit, Kili was attached to her apron strings as if she were his favorite blood aunt. But he was not the only one being coddled by the sweet hobbit. Ori and Fili had also been taken under her wing, much to Dori’s irritation and relief. He was irritated that Ori seemed to respond to her fretting with less resistance than his own, but he was also relieved to have another person worrying and watching out for his baby brother who he had raised since he was a wee tot. Fili was happy to have a substitute mother on this trip and he had taken up calling her _irak'amad_ as well. She reminded him of his mother in many ways. She would scold him for leaving weapons on the table or not cleaning behind his ears. Kili and Fili would fight to sit in front of her at the end of the day so she could run her fingers through their thick hair the way their mother, Dis, used to. That was another thing Bofur was jealous of, he desperately wanted the hobbit to run her small nimble fingers through his thick locks. But there was no appropriate way to ask for that. So he settled for watching in envy.


	17. Chapter 17

They reached the Mirkwood entrance two days after departing Beorn’s halls. Their borrowed ponies were released back to their master except for the horse Gandalf had borrowed. “Not my horse. I need it!”

 

Bella looked shocked and even angry. “You're not coming with us are you?”.

“No, I have urgent business in the south I must attended to. You will be fine Bella Baggins. Just stay on the path and do not eat or drink anything, the beasts and waters are diseased. Only eat what Beorn put in your packs. And no matter what you happen upon stay on the path, for if you lose it you will never find it again.” The wizard mounted his horse once again and waved goodbye to the group. “I will meet you at the overlook. Do not enter the mountain without me! Remember stay on the path!” With that he was off.  

Gyda and Bella, being creatures of the earth and Yavanas creations, both felt the sickness of the forest. “The forest is sick. It is diseased, an evil lies upon it, do you feel it?” Bella whispered to Gyda.  

“Aye, I feel it. But we will be fine Bella. Do you fret. We will get through it just fine. Just listen to what Gandalf said. Stay on the path.” Gyda hurried to get behind Dwalin while Kili came behind Bella and Fili took the spot in front of her.

* * *

 

The Company entered the forest path in single file fashion. The trees above them created an eerie archway effectively blocking out all pure sunlight. The further they ventured in, the sicker the hobbit and the halfling felt. The darkness descended upon them. The dwarves could see well enough, being used to living beneath stone. Bella and Gyda began to grumble of the loss of sight, they could only see shadows in front of them. Kili held Bella’s hand to help her get through the darkness without stubbing her toes, or falling as she had already done multiple times. Gyda kept one hand on her axe and the other connected to Dwalin’s pack. The complete blackness of night crept up on them. Bella and Gyda could not see a hand in front of their face. The dwarves were not much better, only being able to see a few feet in front of them. They tried to light a fire but were quickly assaulted with giant furred wings beating in their faces. Bella was the first to be attacked by the moths. They flocked to her and covered her entire body. She screamed and tried to swat them away to no avail. Kili and Ori tore the moths off her but they only came back. Their numbers grew and next to be covered was Gyda. She swore and swung her axe blindly. Thorin ordered for the fire to be put out, the moths fled once the light was gone. Bella cried silently and clung to Kili for comfort. He rubbed her back and settled her between him and Fili to sleep. Ori slept above their heads effectively blocking her from anything ready to attack. The Company all huddled together closely in sleep. Gyda took first watch with Dwalin. Large, bulbous yellow eyes watched them. They were not animal eyes, but were much too big for insect eyes. Gyda could not see but her hearing was sharp, much sharper than her companions.

“Do you hear that?” Gyda asked Dwalin.

“Aye. Strange noises. Sounds like gruntin’ and scufflin’.” Dwalin reached out and held Gyda’s shaking hand.

“It sounds too far away to be a threat. The leaves are rustling a few yards away, sounds like an animal.” Gyda squeezed his hand in a comforting gesture.

“ _Âzyungâl (lover)_. Why are ye shakin’?” If Gyda could see she was sure he would be wearing a very worried expression.

“The forest. It is making me ill. The hobbit blood in me is much more in tune with nature and the disease of the forest is seeping into my skin. If I am this sick I fear for what Bella is hiding from everyone. She must be very ill.” Dwalin could hear the worry in her voice. He pulled her into his side and pressed a kiss into her hair before sending her to bed. She obeyed and cuddled into her bedroll between Dwalin’s empty one and a snoring Balin.

* * *

 

As the days passed Bella’s strength and health plummeted. She was not able to keep food down and had lost significant weight. She just began to not even eat. She snuck her shares to her boys without them noticing. Gyda’s health also began to whither, though not as severely as Bella. She was quick to tire and could keep down less and less food. The dwarves began to notice their halfling and hobbit withering when neither would speak unless absolutely necessary. The dwarves moved to an all out panic when they began hearing the lasses retching. The females were able to hide it for a few days. But on the sixth day in the dark forest Bella didn’t have the strength to hide it any longer. She collapsed to her knees on the path and vomited what little water and jerky she had in her stomach. The dwarves surrounded her speaking in gruff Khuzdul about what to do with the hobbit. They decided to take a rest for a few hours. They were all worried but didn’t panic until Gyda retched and then promptly passed out. They camped there for the night worried about taking the hobbit and halfling further. By morning both were still ill but able to continue on. Thorin was surlier than normal and Dwalin practically bit everyone’s head off that tried to speak with him or his One. He carried her when she would get too weak. It killed her to feel weak, and to depend on him. She had been alone for so long and had done well by herself that this shook her confidence to the core. But it also made her fall more in love with the gruff bear of a dwarf. Bella when too weak to walk was carried by Ori, him being one of the third strongest of the dwarves surprisingly. The only two stronger were Dwalin and his brother Dori who was renowned for his strength.

Halfway through the seventh day the company came upon a quickly running river. There looked to have once been a bridge, the rotted remains of the way across mocked them. Bella got close to the water, It looked black and gloomy. It is well they were warned multiple times not to drink from it, for if they had not they would have dunked their water skins in no matter what the color.

Kili peered across the river, having the sharpest eyes he spotted a boat. “There is a boat across the far bank! Why did it have to be on the opposite side” he cried.

“How far is it sister-son?” Thorin asked.

“Not far, I shouldn’t think above twelve yards.”.

“Fili, use the rope and hook and try to catch the boat and pull it here.” Fili grasped the hooked rope and flung it across the river barely missing the boat by a few feet. He tried again and smiled at the satisfying thunk it made when it connected with the boat.

“You have got it in, Fee! Now pull it slowly towards us. Yes! Its coming, keep pulling Fee.” Kili chirped with joy.

Gloin and Dori stepped up to help pull the rope with Fili. They quickly brought it up to the bank they were standing on. Thorin began delegating who would go with who across. The boat could only hold three at a time. It also had no ores so they fastened another rope with their remaining hook and tossed it to the other side. It found purchase around a sturdy tree. Thorin, Fili and Bella went first. When they made it safely across the rest of the groups began to cross. The last group (Gyda, Dwalin and Bombur) were crossing when the boat was hit with a quickening of the current, sending their little vessel rocking wildly. Bombur lost his balance with the rocking of the boat, arms pinwheeling trying to find balance. He almost fell over but Gyda grabbed him with surprising strength keeping him upright.

“Thank you lass.” He said breathlessly. She gave him a nod in return and leaned heavily on Dwalin in exhaustion.

After crossing the river the the air somehow got even worse. The Hobbit and Halfling slept at every moment they could. After another day on the accursed path Bella had had enough and began to climb the nearest tall tree. She knew she would be so exhausted she didn’t know if she would make it down but she needed to try. Dying from falling out of the tree would be better than starving to death in the cursed forest. She heard calls from her companions but paid no mind. All she could think of was getting to the sunshine, if she could pinpoint their location then that was an added plus. Bella continued to climb for what felt like hours to her but was only mere minutes. A part of her brain was screaming in alarm at the amount of thick sticky webs littering the tree branches, but she was dead set on getting to the sunshine.  She broke through the surface of the trees and inhaled large gulps of the wonderfully fresh air. It held no dark enchantments and immediately healed most of her illness from the days stuck under the dark magic. Big beautiful blue butterflies flew out of the trees where she had poked through. They stunned her and stole the air from her breath. They were the most gorgeous thing she had seen in a very long while. She looked around over the tops of the trees and spotted the lake and the mountain.

“I can see the lake! And a river. And the Lonely Mountain! We are so close!” Bella yelled down to the company. “Can you hear me?! I know which way to go” she yelled again with no response. That is when she heard the cracking, snapping and shuffling coming from the trees. She began her descent hurriedly but was not quick enough. She came face to face with a spider so large it could have eaten a tween hobbit whole. She screamed and fell clutching her tiny sword to her chest. She landed on a bed of webs and was quickly wrapped completely in a cocoon by the gargantuan hissing spider. Bella promptly fainted from fear.

When she awoke she remembered her sword still clasped in her hand but she also remembers the handy trinket she picked up in the goblin tunnels. She smiled to herself,

‘ _I may be able to get through this alive. Thank you very much Gollum’_ She whispered to herself.

When one of the big spiders came close to her hissing Bella rose her sword cutting through the webbing and embedded her sword deep into the terrifying mouth of the creature. It cried out and fell, dead, to the ground. Bella cheered before realizing she was not alone. The others were coming swiftly to see what was the racket. She slipped on her golden ring, smiling to herself as the spiders ran by her looking for the attacker. Bella looked around and saw large squirming bundles of webbing. She could also hear Gyda cursing loudly. She grabbed a dead branch and threw it down the trees. It made a cacophony of noises before landing at the bottom. All the spiders except one followed the noise. Bella quietly crept up to the spider that was about to drink from Bomburs flesh and slashed at it.

It screamed and hissed at her. “Curses! Where is it!? Where is it?!” The spider cried. Bella took of her ring showing herself to the creature before digging her sword into its head. “It stings! Stings!” It screamed before falling dead to the webbing below.

“Sting. That’s a good name.” Bella looked at her sword approvingly. Bella began cutting down all of the dwarves and a cursing Gyda. They all dropped to the ground with grunts of discomfort.

“Where is Bella?” Thorin sounded panicked.

“I’m up here!” Bella cried.

She was immediately cut off by one of the spiders jumping on her impaling itself on her sword. The spiders converged on The Company. They fought back and were doing very well for themselves, until the elves showed up. Bella slipped on her ring hiding herself. She could hear Kili screaming and she ran to his voice. He was telling someone to throw him a dagger? Bella crept forward and watched as a beautiful red headed elf slayed spider after spider defending a weaponless Kili.

“If you think I am going to give you a weapon dwarf, you’re mistaken.” The elf smirked down at the dwarf. He looked like he had been stuck with a frying pan to the head. He smiled at her as if she was the sun in the flesh. Bella rolled her eyes at the antics of her companion. The elf escorted Kili back to the rest of the group with Bella following silently. “

 _Heimta þú lodinkinni meyla (get back you shaggy haired little girl)_ ” Gyda was cursing at a tall blonde elf man who looked at her puzzled bow drawn.

“Drop the axes, child.” His voice sounded like deep bells.

“Piss off _bacraut (asshole)._ ” Gyda barred her teeth at the tall elf.

“Gyda drop them. I do not need an unnecessary death of one of my company at the hand of a tree-shagging girl elf.” Thorin’s command rang out. Gyda looked at him as if he had grown a second head but followed his command. The Company was escorted to the Elven Kingdom of Greenwood Bella trailed silently behind the company barely making it through the massive gates before they close them at her heels.


	18. Chapter 18

The dwarves were immediately taken to holding cells in one of the lower floor. Gyda was too sick to fight much, Thranduil's halls were a breath of fresh air compared to the forest, but she had been sick for too long in the Mirkwood. She needed time to recover. She felt her legs give out and an elf had to practically pick her up to get her to her cell.

Gyda could faintly hear Dwalin screaming through her brain fog. “Oi! Tha’s me wife! Get yer dirty tree-shagger hands off ‘er!”.

‘ _Wife? Since when was I his wife? Did I miss something?’_ Gyda thought to herself.

“Fine. Take her yourself, Dwarf.” One of the elves bit out.

Gyda was dropped into Dwalin’s comforting arms and he carried her into a cell. The elves slammed the door shut muttering in Sindarin. Gyda was laid down on a blanket on the ground. “ _Givashel_ …Gyda… Love are you alright? Wake up!” Dwalin shook her gently, well as gently as the strong dwarf could.

“Your wife huh?” Gyda said softly in a mocking tone. She was too tired to open her eyes but she could hear the smile in his voice.

“Oh aye. Ye forgot already? Wha’ a shame. I coulda sworn ye had a better memory. Must be all those blows to the head ye’ve taken lass.” He jested. “Get some sleep _Âzyungâl_. Ill watch over ye.”. With that Gyda fell into a deep sleep completely dead to the conscious world.

When Gyda woke again it was to snoring beside her. Her whole body felt stiff but her head was finally clear. After a week or so of clouded mind and illness she felt fantastic waking up with all that gone. She sat up and looked around the small cell. There was a bench in the back corner and what appeared to be a stone latrine. It was more of a stone seat that had a deep hole leading to who knows where. That was a luxury she hadn't had in a long while and it almost felt strange using it. She wandered back to the front of the cell, towards the iron door. On the ground near the door was a tray with bread and some cheese. She had to contain herself from squealing in delight. While she ate she peered out from the iron bars. She could see several members of The Company sleeping in cells across from her own and who she didn't see she could hear snoring. She listened a bit harder and picked up with her keen ears whispering. It sounded like a female elf and one of the dwarves.

‘ _Kili? What is Kili doing whispering to an elf?”_ . Gyda pressed her slightly pointed ear through the bars to eavesdrop better.

 **“** I saw a firemoon once. It rose over the pass near Dunland, huge, gold and red it was. We were escorting some merchants from Ered Luin, they were trading Silverbuck for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountain to our left and then, this huge fire moon was right in our path. I wish I could show you now....” Kili’s voice drifted off.

‘ _Oh this little charming bastard. His uncle is going to shit a brick when he finds out about his perfect little Kili is trying to bed an elf!”_ Gyda snickered silently. She was so engrossed in her eavesdropping she didn’t notice the cease of snoring in her cell, until warm arms wrapped around her stomach and a bushy bearded kiss was planted on the crook of her neck. If she was less of a battle hardened warrior she would have screamed, but instead she just stiffened minutely before melting into the embrace.

“Come woman. Ye need more rest lass. Ye also need to eat the rest of the those rations. Ye ‘ave not had food in many days time.” Dwalin released her and shoved the food into her hands. “I ‘ave already eaten mine. Eat.” he commanded her after noticing her pause.

They sat on the thin blanket on the stone floor. Gyda munched happily listening to the deep breathing of her bear-dwarf. “So how long have I slept, my dearest, loveliest, kindest, sweetest husband.” She said with a mocking laugh.

“Oi. I at least got us together. So I had to lie a wee bit. We may not be married yet, but it will happen and ye have slept two days.” Dwalin smirked at her shocked expression.

“We will come back to that whole ‘soon to be married’ talk. I slept two days!? Mahal. What did I miss?”.

“Thorin was taken up to meet with the twinkle toed King. He offered ‘im a deal. White gems from Erebor for our freedom.” Dwalin spit outside the bars in disgust before continuing. “Thorin told him to _imrid amrad ursul (Die a death of flames)_ . He was thrown back in his cell and seems to be awaiting something.” Gyda laughed at the story of Thorin disrespecting the Elven King. “There is something I should tell ye lass…” Dwalin looked scared.

“What is it love?” She asked around a bite of bread.

“Uh… Well.. ye see… Bella wasn’t found. The elves didn’t catch her and the last we all saw of her was her fighting off one of the spiders."

Gyda's screams of rage and sorrow echoed through the entire dungeon, waking every member of the company and sending elves into their direction. One of the elves made a very large mistake by opening the iron door and entering the cell. Gyda attacked him with a ferocity Dwalin had yet to see from the lass. It made him flinch in fear.

“ _Yðvarr vinstri fljóð (You left her)! Yðvarr ormstunga tik (You serpent tongued bitch)!_ She is too small to be on her own! How could you have left her! She is a mere child! I will kill every last one of you!” Gyda had successfully knocked the elf to the ground and was making his face a bloody mess with her bare fists.

There was long brown hair scattered on the stone floor of their prison where she had ripped the elves hair out before knocking him down. As she was beating his face in, another elf rushed to the rescue of his comrade but Dwalin was quicker. He slammed the elf's head into the wall knocking him unconscious. Elves then came in a wave. Gyda took down three before she took a blow to the side of the head and went limp whispering Bella’s name as she slipped deeper into the darkness. Dwalin roared and tried to make his way to Gyda but was also knocked unconscious.

* * *

 

Bella wandered the enormous Elven Kingdom for two days looking for The Company before she heard Gyda's screams and ran as silently as possible towards the noise. She was wearing her ring and could not be seen, elves had remarkable hearing and even her near noiseless hobbit feet had caught the attention of one or two elves in the last few days. Right now, listening to Gyda’s agonizing screams and the roar of Dwalin made her throw caution to the wind. She needed to save them, if she could. She got down to the dark, damp dungeon just in time to hear her dearest friend whisper her name before falling unceremoniously to the rocky floor. Dwalin cried in rage and charged towards her. Bella watched in horror as he was knocked unconscious landing near Gyda’s still form. Much to her relief they were still breathing. She waited for the guards to clear the injured elves from her friends cell and lock them securely inside all the while swearing and cursing her friends for their attack. Bella looked into the other cells and found the rest of The Company. When she heard crying from a cell she got closer and saw Kili crying, Fili was in the cell next to him trying to reach his hand through the bars to grasps his brother.

“ _Nadadith (little brother)_ . She is okay. Knowing her she is climbing the trees in the forest and looking for berries in the bushes. When we find a way out we will not leave the forest until we find her. Do you hear me? I will find her.” Fili tried to sound convincing but Bella could hear the sadness and doubt in his own words.

‘ _He thinks I’m dead. That little daft brute.’_ Before Bella could say as such outloud Kili’s tear heavy voice cut her off.

“I failed her. We are family now. I should have taken care of her. That is what family does, they take of each other and I failed.” Kili sniffled again.

“You are right. Family does take care of each other, hence why I am here. Now dry your tears my sweet little dwarf.” Bella took off her ring and stepped out of her hiding spot.

Kili and Fili both had identical looks of shock on their faces before they both broke out into beaming smiles. Kili’s eyes were filled with tears and he sobbed in relief. Fili was much to regal for such displays but he had a few silent tears running down his cheeks. She pulled Fili into a hug through the bars before moving on to Kili. He hugged her so tightly through the bars she wasn’t sure she would be able to breath again. But at that moment she really did not care. She was so happy they were alive and looking well that she would give up all her breath for eternity just to feel this way. She struggled to keep happy tears in as Kili clutched her to his chest.

After Kili had finally calmed down she pulled him down for a kiss on the forehead before doing the same to Fili. Both would never admit it out loud, but it made them miss their mother so fiercely they were a hair away from keeling over in homesickness. This is what Bella did, she made them homesick for their _amad_ but also made them feel so loved and invincible. They loved her dearly. She was a member of their family and as soon as they were out of their prison they would put the Durin braid into her hair to make it official.

“Alright my dears. I need to speak with your Uncle. If you hear Gyda or Dwalin awake Hoot twice like a barn owl or once like a brown owl.” Bella gave a little chuckle at the shame that colored Fili’s face from her quoting him. Bella looked around, listening for any signs of elves, when she didn’t find any she walked down the path to Nori’s cell.

“Bella! Ye live! Oi lass. I am so relieved. Are Gyda and Dwalin okay? I heard the screams." Nori asked.

“Yes. They were just knocked unconscious. Nori what do you know about the guard schedule?”

Nori quirked one braided eyebrow “Oh, lass ye know me better than I thought. The guards come by every four hours on patrol. They feed us twice a day. The guards had just finished their rounds when Gyda lost her shite. They will not be back for another three hours. Be careful lass. Use those silent feet of yers.” He gave her a wink before she left.

Each cell she passed the dwarf inside was shocked to see her. They smiled and hugged her, occasionally they kissed her cheek or forehead (Balin, Bofur and Ori). When she finally got to Thorin’s cell in the darkest corner of the dungeon he appeared to be sleeping. “Pssst. Thorin!” Bella whispered as loud as she dared. In an instant he was up and at the bars. He pulled her into a breathless hug and kissed her full on the mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Givashel - Treasure of all treasures  
> Amad - Mother  
> imrid amrad ursul - Die a death of flames  
> Nadadith - Little Brother


	19. Chapter 19

_“Pssst. Thorin!” Bella whispered as loud as she dared. In an instant he was up and at the bars. He pulled her into a breathless hug and kissed her full on the mouth._

Bella was stunned for a brief moment before coming to her senses and pulling away. “Uhm. Yes. Well.”

Thorin looked stunned as well. _‘Bloody hell. How is this fair? My One is a blasted hobbit? Mahal!’_ He thought to himself. As soon as their lips met he knew, without a doubt, the little lass was his One. It made him angry, elated, frustrated, relieved and worried all at the same time. With so many conflicting emotions flashing in his brain his body acted on impulse pulling her in for another kiss. She melted against his mouth. His warm lips pressed against her cold ones making her shiver and move closer into his warmth. He wound his thick arms around her frail frame and deepened the kiss. When she shivered again he realized how freezing she was. He pulled away from her and took a good look at the lass. Her usual Tawny curls were caked with grime and webs. Her dirty clothing was hanging off of her. The forest had been rough on the dwarves but not nearly as harsh as it was on the hobbit and the halfling. He suspected she was not eating, in retrospect he should have done more to force her to eat. Her large hairy feet were almost black with all the mud on them. Her face was gaunt, much too thin for Thorin’s comfort. She had large black circles under her hazel eyes and her lips were chapped from lack of water.

“When is the last time you actually ate Bella?” Thorin’s voice thick with concern.

“Uh. Um I ate an apple a few hours ago that I managed to steal from the kitchens."

Thorin frowned. That was not nearly enough food for her. “Bella you need to eat more. You have silent feet. You need to steal more if you can, especially when the tree-shaggers are dreaming.”

Bella nodded but began shivering and swaying on her feet. Thorin shrugged off his coat and dropped it onto Bella’s shaking body. “No I can’t take this Thorin. It is yours, you will get cold.”.

“Dwarves do not get cold easily. I will be fine. Lay down and sleep for a few hours. I will wake you if I see anyone. Sleep now, my hobbit”.

Bella laid down and drifted to sleep with his words playing in her mind ‘ _My hobbit’._

Bella woke two hours later feeling much better than she had since they had left Beorns. She stretched and stood taking a long sniff of Thorin’s coat before handing it back. “I am going to find us a way out of here, that I promise you. I have overheard the elves speaking of a large celebration they are having in a few days time. It would be the perfect time to escape, while everyone is distracted. I just need to find a way out, and find your weapons. Ill be back later with news.”.

“Hurry back my burglar. I want to hear that you ate more than a measly apple when you return as well.” He gave her a small grin and pulled her in to knock his forehead to hers. She blushed a beautiful pink before heading down the corridor.

Bella stopped to check on Gyda and Dwalin before the guards next shift. “Gyda...Gydaaaaaa! Dwalin? Either of you hard headed oafs awake?” Bella whispered loudly through the bars.

Gyda stirred at the noise and groaned loudly. When she fully opened her eyes she gasped in shock “Bella! Is this a dream?”.

“No my friend. It is real. I am here.” Bella reached her hand through the bars grasping Gydas outstretched hand.

“I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life. Bella Baggins you cheeky little shite. If it had been anyone else but you I would beat their arse red for making me worry so.” Gyda pulled Bella into an embrace kissing her on the forehead. “Are you alright? ‘Cause you look terrible.” Gyda ran a hand through Bella’s hair.

“Oh and you look so much better you tater-head. You have blood in your hair” Bella pouted and put her hands on her hips.

Gyda laughed at her friends weak insult. “How have you been avoiding the elves, you may be silent but you are kind of hard to miss.”.

“I...uh…well you see. I found something in the goblin tunnels. A trinket really. But it makes me invisible.” She looked shyly up to the redhead.

“Bella. There are few magic rings in this world, all of which are very dangerous and not to be toyed with. If this ring does as you said, you need to be very careful. Use it sparingly, please lass.” Gyda looked almost like she was begging.

It scared Bella a great deal. “I will only use it when absolutely necessary, such as now. I can hear the elves coming. I am looking for a way back. I will see you soon” With that Bella slipped on her ring and made her way deeper down into the Kingdom.

* * *

 

The first success Bella had was finding The Company's weapons by accident. She had been searching the lower levels when she heard elves coming near her. She ducked into an empty room to hide. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw dwarven weapons and Gyda’s weapons. She squeaked in delight at finally having some luck. She took a mental note of where the room was before continuing down the paths. Her second success came when she reached the absolute bottom of the Kingdom. She was in a wine cellar, and much to her alarm there were three elves in there with her. Bella watched in awe as the elves loaded some barrels onto a platform and pulled the lever dropping said barrels into the river below. She found a way out. She ran as quietly and quickly as possible back to The Company only losing her way twice. She skidded to a stop in front of Thorin’s cell.

“I’ve done it! Thorin Oakenshield. I found us a way out. I even found your weapons!” She clapped her hands and jumped slightly.

He laughed at her antics and praised her highly as “the most intelligent burglar this side of Arda”. Bella informed him of her full plan in detail. They would need to wait three days for the _Mereth-en-Gilith (Feast of Starlight)_ celebration before they could put their plan in motion. Thorin handed her his coat through the bars “Get some rest my Bella. You deserve it.”. Bella gratefully took the fur coat and laid down on the stone floor for a good nap.

* * *

 

Gyda was overjoyed that Bella was not locked up as them, but she was especially happy that Bella was alive. Bella reminded her so much of her sisters that when she thought she was dead it cut her old wounds open. She had imprinted on the hobbit so fully she felt she was her little sister. Bella had taken on the roles of Eira, Hertha and Solvi all in one, and it concerned Gyda but there was nothing she could do now. The feelings had snuck up on her, she hated it. She loved Bella. She loved Dwalin, hell she even loved most of The Company. But love was a dangerous thing. It could be used as fuel to take down an enemy or persevere, but it could also destroy you, make you weak and hurt you beyond repair. Gyda decided in that jail cell once and for all love was worth it. She would not fear love, she would embrace it, wear it on her sleeve. Love was not going to make her weak, It was going to give her strength. She looked at Dwalin, he was now awake and rubbing his sore head. She couldn’t wait for him to grow back his mohawk. He looked much older than he was with the top of his head shaved. He had dwarven runes tattooed on his scalp and back. His arms hands and chest all had markings as well. He was rugged, dangerous and completely hers. Gyda felt a familiar wetness pooling between her thighs just looking at the dwarf. They had not taken their relationship to the next step, Dwalin claimed he wanted to wait until they had a proper place and distance from the rest of the company. Gyda was growing impatient, she was no stranger to sex. When she trained with her father’s people she had a few partners and when she traveled in the towns of men she would indulge in the pleasures of flesh. She never felt anything more than lust for the men she slept with, well slept wasn’t the right word. She would never sleep with them, she would fuck them and leave them. Sleep was something that made you vulnerable, she never let those men see her in her most vulnerable state. Dwalin was the only man she trusted enough to sleep next to and cuddle with. Dwalin took off his shirt and walked over to the small wash basin left in their cell to clean the blood off his head and neck. With his back turned to her Gyda could see the rippling muscles of his back and arms. He was wide, much wider than any man, even the biggest northman she had ever met would look slight compared to the dwarf. He was tall, for a dwarf, he would easily pass as a shorter man if he was not so wide. He was the tallest dwarf of The Company. The only dwarf coming close to his height was Thorin and then Kili, shorter by just one or two inches. The top of Gyda’s head barely reached his shoulders. She hadn’t realized she was staring at him until he called her name. She came to her senses and let him run a cloth through her bloody temple removing some of her blood from the blow to her head.

Dwalin slowly ran the cloth through Gydas hair. The blood blending into her red locks perfectly, he knew he wouldn’t get it all out but he tried. He looked into her deep green eyes and saw a familiar look, arousal. He smirked and leaned his head down to capture her full pink lips with his. Her bruises on her face had healed and the scratches were near non existent now. He brought his hand up to cup her smooth chin, oddly giddy that she did not have a beard. The smooth skin fit her and if she had a beard as a dwarrowdam did she would not be his Gyda. He loved her smooth skin. Her body was nearly hairless. She said it was a hobbit thing, hobbits only had hair on the tops of their heads and their feet. Gyda had gotten the hobbit height but not the hairy hobbit feet. The only hair present on her body was barely visible fine and sparse blond hairs on her shins. The juncture of her thighs was completely bare. The first time he had seen her naked had been a shock to him. He had pummeled Fili and Kili both in sparring when they had talked about it in Rivendell. That was his territory and they would not be commenting on the hairlessness of it or how soft they bet it was to the touch. He brought his other hand up to cage her face between his hands, she slid her tongue across his bottom lip seeking entrance into his mouth. He chased her tongue with his own. They were soon a mess of clashing tongues and synchronized lips battling for dominance. Gyda began pulling off Dwalin’s furs and tunic throwing them onto the cold stone floor. Her bracers, leather armor and jerkin followed. They continued ripping each others clothes from one another’s bodies until they were both in their under things, Gydas legs were wrapped around his waist and Dwalin’s hands with gripping her ass holding her up.

“Lass. We can’t do this here. Ye deserve better than a tumble on a dungeon floor. Ye deserve to be covered in gold and gems on a feather bed when I take ye.” Dwalin voice rumbled against her chest.

“From the looks of it, we do not have a feather bed, or gems and gold. We have your furs and leather. I think that suits me better than gems and gold. I’m growing impatient _bjǫrn-dvegr(bear dwarf)._ I need you to take me now.” Gydas husky voice had Dwalin harder than he ever had been. But he had self control he would not take her here, well that was the plan until she leaned into his ear and whispered “Fuck me, Dwalin.”.

Dwalin could no longer keep his self control. He tore her chest bindings away, her breasts bounced with the motion causing Dwalin to growl. He stood her up to shuck her underthings and his own. In one smooth motion Dwalin pushed Gydas back against the stone wall, picked her up and dipped his tip of his cock into her wet entrance. Gyda moaned at the contact and hooked her ankles behind his back. He slowly pushed into her inch by aching inch, Like every inch of his body his cock was wider than any man she had been with, but he was also longer too. With frustrating slowness he pushed into her wet heat all the way to the hilt. She squirmed at how full she felt. He was stretching her in a delicious way. Dwalin dipped his head and took one of her perfectly pink nipples into his mouth sucking greedily. Gyda bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming in pleasure. Dwalin pulled out and slammed back into her, all the while growling in Khuzdul.

She picked up words like “ _mizimelûh (my jewel of all jewels)”_ and “ _kana khalt_ _(So tight)”_

She would have to ask him what they meant later, when she was less...occupied. Gyda could tell he was holding back, trying to contain himself. His muscles were twitching and he made a small strained noise in the back of her throat. “Dwalin…Harder” that was all the permission he needed. His hips jackhammered into hers, his left hand rolled her pebbled nipple between his large thick fingers. The angle of his hips slapping into hers put perfect pressure on her pearl, she could feel herself getting closer to climax. Her moans were getting louder, Dwalin covered her mouth with his trying to swallow the sound. The only sound to be heard was heavy breathing and skin slapping into skin.

“Come for me, _Âzyungâl_ ” Dwalin’s deep rolling voice vibrated in her ears, and that pushed her over the edge.

She covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her screams. She lost control of her hips as they moved on their own accord. Her legs twitched with the rhythm of her pulsing pearl. Her walls clenched around his cock milking his own orgasm from him. Dwalin walked them over to their makeshift bed and laid her gently down, Gyda frowned at the loss of contact with his cock. He laughed at her expression and pulled her into his arms, both utterly spent.

“Do you think they heard us? I was trying to be quiet. I’m a bit loud.” Gyda whispered to her lover.

“Aye, we heard ye. Thanks for the trauma of having hard iron listening to Dwalin hammer ye.” Nori in the next cell answered her question for them.

“Shut yer traps and cover yer big ears next time, ye bastards.” Dwalin growled.

Gyda faintly heard Kili’s voice  “Next time? Ugh! Please no.”. Gyda laughed heartily trying to hide her embarrassment.

* * *

 

The next few days waiting for the elves celebration were spent in much the same manner for Gyda and Dwalin. They could not get enough of each other, but they had learned to be much more quiet. The Company heard no more of their explorations. Bella and Thorin had also grown closer since Bella’s appearance in the dungeons. They spoke for hours on end, of many things, life, family, hopes and dreams. Thorin was amazed that Bella’s mother was one of twelve children. The fertility of hobbits was astounding.

“So you’re telling me you could have twelve children if you wanted to?” Thorin looked truly mind blown.

“Yes, in theory. The largest hobbit family I knew of had 17 children. But my mother could only have one, her pregnancy with me very nearly took her life. But it is not known how many I could potentially have. I am only five years past my majority, most hobbits my age have one or two faunts by now.” Thorin looked at her like she was from a different world.

“I did not realize you were so young. You are closer to Kili’s age than my own! I...Uhm… I am sorry for the way I treated you. I was frightened for you. I care for you deeply.” Thorin blushed and coughed slightly trying to hide his embarrassment.

“We have spoken of this already. All is forgiven my dear Thorin.” Bella looked to the ground bright with shyness.

When she looked like that Thorin could truly see how young see was. It made him feel strange. Like she should be with Fili or Kili, not him. He was one hundred and ninety five years old. She was 38 maybe? “What is the lifespan of a hobbit?”.

“Hmm good question. Well my grandpa Took or Old took is one hundred and fifteen. Most hobbits live about one hundred years maybe 120 if they are lucky. But my grandpa will live a long while I believe. He is very healthy and able bodied still. He is a wonderful man and a great Thain. I miss him sometimes.” Bella said with a far off look in her eye.

“Bella dear, isn't a Thain more or less the King of the Shire?” Balin's worried voice broke through the silence.

“Oh well yes. I suppose so.” Bella admitted reluctantly.

“Lass. That makes you royal blood through your mother correct?” Balin pushed.

“uh..Yes. I am of royal blood through my mother. But I could not be the Thain, my mother was their ninth child, I would never make it to the Thain-hood or any of my descendants for that matter. Also I am female. It is passed through the males.”.

The blood drained out of Thorin’s face upon hearing Bellas words. “You’re a princess. You have royal blood running through your veins. Oh mahal. I have disrespected a princess! I have taken a royal out of the Shire, a female royal at that!” Thorin’s voice rose in panic. The rest of the dwarves heard Thorin’s words and began shouting to one another. Thorin began pacing his cell, Balin shook his head in disappointment.

“Shhhh! Will all of you quiet down! The guards will come back if you make much more noise! They may be preparing for the Feast tonight, but they still have bloody ears! Shut it!” Bella shushed The Company. “My grandfather is the Thain. But I am a grown hobbit. I have written a letter stating I went willingly. There is nothing to fear. Hobbits are gentlefolk, we do not start wars over over something so trivial, in fact we don’t start wars period.” Bella attempted to sooth their worry. They continued to banter about her status while she slipped away. She needed to check on the cellars and try to pinpoint a good time to make their escape.


	20. Chapter 20

Bella sent a silent prayer up to Yavanna for the incredible luck she had been given. The elves guarding the wine cellar, as well as the dungeon keys, were drinking endless amounts of elven wine. The wine was so strong it could knock an alcoholic dwarf on his arse unconscious (Bofur). The elves were doing her work for her, all she had to do was sit back and wait for them to pass out, steal the keys, run back to The Company and get the hell out. She waited maybe an hour before one by one each of the elves passed out. Bella slipped the keys off of the belt of one of the dark haired elves, and ran like a bat out of Mordor. When she reached her companions she went to Thorin first, unlocking his cell. He kissed her deeply and held her close. She wriggled out of his hold voicing her concerns about hurrying. Once all the members of The Company were free she began leading them down into the cellars. She received a bit of backlash from some but they were quickly silenced by Thorin. She stopped at the supply room that their belongings were stashed in, they all quickly pulled on their gear some even crying with joy (Dwalin and Gyda). When she got to the cellar the elves were still passed out and she lead The Company to the barrels.

“Everyone, into the barrels quickly!” Bella whispered to them.

“Are you mad they will find us!” Dwalin grumbled. Gyda did not hesitate, she did as her friend bid, making Dwalin do the same.

“Do as she says!” Thorin ordered the rest of The Company.

“What do we do now?” Bofur asked.

“Hold your breath!” Bella cried quietly and pulled the lever.

The far part of the floor tipped open allowing the barrels to fall into the river below. Bella grabbed onto the last barrel which held Ori. She gripped onto the edge for dear life as it plunged deep into the freezing river and back up. Ori braced her arm to the barrel with his own keeping her attached. They floated down the river before an elven horn ripped through the air.

“ _Holo in-annon! (shut the gate)”_ The blonde elven prince yelled out to the gatekeepers.

Bella watched in horror as the gatekeeper shut the gate and then was immediately shot through the chest with a orc arrow. The dwarves withdrew their weapons fighting off the oncoming orcs from their barrels. The blonde elf prince and the red head elf female that had saved Kili from the spiders were fighting off the orcs as well. Several more elves came out of the trees cutting down orc. Kili jumped out of his barrel and made way to the gate lever. He was able to put a hand on it when an arrow pierced through the flesh of his thigh. He screamed in pain. “Kili! No!!” Bella and Fili said in unison. Kili rose up through the pain and pulled the lever opening the gates. He rolled of the small ledge back into his barrel grunting in pain when the arrow sticking out of his leg was broken off by the side of the barrel. The Company was on the move again, floating down the swift moving river. The Company continued fighting off the pursuing orcs, they were able to get ahead of them with the help of the fast current and the elves cutting down the orcs. When the water slowed and orcs were no longer near Bella’s adrenaline began to wane. She felt the cold in her bones so pronounced she was sure she was part ice. Extremities were numb, and turning a funny shade of blue. Her whole body shook with tremors and she hurt everywhere.

The Company came to a bank on the river and were able to crawl out, all the while complaining, except for Gyda. She was the only one who had not said a word about the water ride. She surveyed the group and didn’t see Bella. “Where is Bella?” No one seemed to pay her mind. So she screeched louder. “Hey arse holes! Where the fuck is Bella? Oh you remember her, little lass about yay-high, rescued us all from the twinkle toe’s dungeon? Hmm? where is my hobbit?!” Gydas screech turned into rage.

“She said she needed a minute getting out of the water, and she would catch up.” Ori quietly interjected.

“You. Left. Her. In. The. Water?” Gyda’s quiet voice dripped with death.

Gyda ran to the water and found a small shivering waterlogged hobbit. Her lips were deep blue as were her fingers and toes. Her eyes were shut but the surrounding flesh was red, her skin was much too cold to the touch. Gyda, not for the first time or the last, feared for the hobbits life. She picked up her friend, slightly struggling under her weight and walked back to where The Company was converging.

“You miserable twats! _Ek munu hafa yðvarr bqllrs of svá_ _(I will have your balls for this)!_ Her body temperature is too low! _”_ The Company ran to her Thorin attempted to take Bella out of Gyda's hands but she growled and bared her teeth at him and he did not try again but he hovered. Gyda heard the sound of a bow string being pulled back, she turned in time to see a man standing above them arrow drawn. “Bugger” she grumbled under her breath and curling over Bella’s body with her own. When Gyda looked up into the man’s face she gasped. “Bard. Bard of Esgaroth, you put that bow away or Ill give you a taste of Northman axe.” Gyda gave him a small smirk.

“Gyda daughter of Ulrich. What are you doing here with dwarves and a freezing hobbit?” His low voice rang out in confusion he lowered the bow slightly.

“I am traveling with them. They are my friends and loved ones. There is no time to explain now, can you grant us passage to Esgaroth? Please? I need to warm her up and we are in a hurry. I will give you the whole story on the boat. We will pay you handsomely for passage.” With that he smiled and slung the bow across his back. He walked over to her and kissed her on the mouth. It was not a romantic kiss, it was more of a platonic peck.

“Yes I will take your companions to Lake-town.”

Gyda thanked him and chanced a look at Dwalin. He looked like his head might explode. His face was purple and his fists clenched. His brother was whispering in his ear and holding him back. Gyda all but ran to Bards barge with Bella in her arms. When Gyda reached the deck she set Bella down and began ripping at her wet clothing pulling it from the delirious hobbit.

When Bella was down to her underthings Gyda pulled off her own clothing. “Fili, take off your clothes. Now!”

He pulled off his furs and tunic before asking why. “Her body is going into shock. Her body temperature is dangerously low and we need to raise it if we want her to survive. Now strip. Lay your coat down for us to lay on. Dwalin give me your furs” Gyda laid down in her underthings with Bella’s back to her front and directed Fili, only clad in his unders, to hold Bella against his hairy chest.

“She is freezing!” He yelped when he pulled her in.

Gyda threw the furs over them and felt more weight added on top of them. She looked up to see Thorin throw his fur coat on top of the trio. She did not miss the look of jealousy he shot at his oblivious nephew.

* * *

 

By the time Bella had quit shivering, she was more lucid and horribly embarrassed at being sandwiched between two dwarves. Ori had volunteered to warm up her other side when Gyda’s temperature dropped as well. Dwarves ran much hotter than most races, especially that of man and hobbit. So Gyda reluctantly gave up her spot and pulled her clothing back on, and went to converse with Bard.

“You know, the Master will be delighted to see you. Has a soft spot for you, he does. But he will be disappointed you have nothing to trade, he does love Northman goods.” Bard informed her.

She knew the Master had more than a soft spot for her. He wanted her, in the most primal way a male could want a female. She gagged in disgust at the thought. He was a vile, greasy haired, fat old man. He liked the way she looked and if he could lock down trade with the Northmen by marriage especially to her, he would jump at the chance. He had brought up courting her in front of her weapons trainer, Canute, on their last visit to their trading partner, he about disemboweled the man. It put a smile on her face just thinking of it.

“What are you thinking of my dear Gyda?” Bard’s heavy lake accent gave her a smile.

“I was thinking of Canute almost killing the Master on my last trade here. Brings a smile to my face anytime I think of it.” Gyda admitted with a laugh.

“Oh aye. That was a grand day. Gyda. Why are you here?” Bard asked her quietly, but not quite quiet enough.

“We are going to visit kin in the Iron hills. Gyda was hired for protection of the hobbit.” Balin lied fluidly. Gyda said nothing confirming nor denying his claim. She did not want to lie to Bard but she understood the nature of their quest and it would be highly frowned upon. Especially in Esgaroth, they were the closest living neighbors to the Lonely Mountain.

“Gyda. You know the Master. He will not like strangers coming into his town.” Bard said seriously.

“Aye, I know. But we have no choice. Look at the hobbit. She is in no shape to travel neither are we, wet, cold, hungry. I will talk to the Master. He will help us if I ask nicely. Butter the bastard up a bit.” Gyda looked out over the frozen lake. She nodded to Bard before taking her leave to hunt down her lover.

“What was that kiss about lass?” Dwalin asked her when she sat beside him.

“It is a form of greeting here for friends or relatives. Strange I know, it caught me by surprise the first time it happened. Almost killed Bards eldest daughter for it.” Gyda laughed at the memory of Sigrid kissing her as greeting. Dwalin just huffed and stared out over the lake, trying to ignore her. Gyda pulled herself closer to him he was giving off waves of heat that she wanted to covet greedily. She pulled his arm over her shoulders and leaned into his heat. She smiled when she noticed his break in resolve, he gave a small smile and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. Gyda looked over at Bella. She was sandwiched between Fili and Ori, looking supremely uncomfortable and babbling about her state of undress and how she was fine now.

“You get up from between them I will hold you down and rip your unders off your body lass.” Gyda told the complaining hobbit.

“Ugh fine. Just don’t look under the coat boys. I do need you all seeing me so indecent.” She finished with a sneeze. Ori and Fili looked at her startled. She sneezed again “Bugger. I’ve caught the chill.” Bella’s voice sounded nasally as well. Gyda worried her bottom lip between her teeth. Bella was sick, most hobbits did not die of a chill, but there were some that still did. Gyda looked over at Kili who was being fussed over by Oin. His leg was bound and he looked to be struggling with the pain. She was beginning to worry about her companions more than was comfortable. She glanced back at the front of the boat. They were nearing Esgaroth, she could see the outlines of the floating town.


	21. Chapter 21

The town reeked of lake-water and fish. Dwalin could tell he hated it here already and they were not even fully into the city. They had been stopped by guards on the way, Gyda showed her face and asked for an audience with the Master and they all but fell at her feet. He heard her speaking with the bargeman about the Masters interest in her. Dwalin saw what the man’s people looked like. They were dirty, poor and barely surviving. They all looked half starved and extremely solemn. A ruler that can't not provide for his people is not a ruler at all but more of a leech, sucking the life out of its people and town for the benefit of its own. The Company were let out of the boat on rickety board walkways over water, there were shacks on stilts over the water as well. The shacks looked like they could barely keep the cold out. He saw few children running around and the few children he did see looked gaunt and sickly. The men and women were staring at The Company and whispering. He was used to whispers or even threats. But what he wasn't used to was the look of hope the people had in their eyes looking at the dwarves. They soon reached a large mansion. Much nicer than any of the other homes of the town. They were led into a courtyard in front of the ostentatious house.

“My dear Gyda daughter of Ulrich! How fairs thee my love?!” A nasally voice rang out. The sound put Dwalin’s teeth on edge.

When they caught view of the Master, Dwalin already wanted to kill him. He was fat, with blotchy skin, greasy thinning long hair, his teeth were a disturbing shade of yellow, and above those teeth was a disgrace of a mustache, thin and overly oiled. He was wearing gems and gold, rich fabrics and fine furs. You could tell he was the royal leech of the town.

“You think he eats all the food of his people? That's why they are so skinny and he so fat?” Fili whispered to Kili who choked on a laugh.

Dwalin knew Kili was in pain. His arrow wound was bothering him, he was running a small fever and was nauseated. But Dwalin didn't have time to worry about the princeling now. He watched as the Master bent in half to kiss his love on her lips. She tried to pull away after the customary peck but the Master grabbed her and pulled her in.

“Oi! hands off me wife!” Dwalin couldn't contain himself any longer.

The Master looked startled. “Gyda. You married? And to a dwarf of all things.” The Master tutted at Gyda.

“Aye. I married. Aye, he is a dwarf. But you should not use that tone when referring to him, your lordship. He is Dwalin, son of Fundin, Captain of the Guard, a renowned warrior and has killed more enemies than you have townspeople. I suggest you show him and his companions respect.” Gyda reprimanded the nasty man. At this the Master seemed taken aback. He had been reprimanded by the little lass before but had never been so in front of his people. He had an image to uphold.

“You will speak to me with respect woman! I am the Master of these people! I am the King here! Do not speak down to me as if I was a beggar or miscreant like that of your companions.” The Master spit.

“You will do well to remember who you rely on for trade. I brought that trade agreement to pass. So _you_ will show me and my kin the respect _we_ deserve. Do not think I will spare your measly town simply because your people are poor. The Northmen do not _need_ you. You need us. Let us think of what will happen when the last people to trade with you cease said trade? Hmm? What do you think your people will do to you? For it will be your fault and yours alone.” Gyda told him in a frightening low voice.

He looked taken back. “Your loyalty lies with these beggars and criminals over your trading partners?!” He screamed at her. At that Gyda pulled out her axes, ready to rid the Master of his head.

“You know not whom you speak! This is no common criminal, this is Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror. King Under the Mountain!” Dwalin roared in defense of his King. Dori pulled Gyda back by the waist. They did not need more trouble than they already had. She was all hot blood, her patience with the weasley man all but vanished, she was going to kill him if she was not reeled in.

“We are the dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay in the harbor, filled with silks, furs and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of trade in all the north!” The towns people whispered and chattered at the news of the return of the King. They all nodded and looked wistful remembering the tales of the once great Lake-Town. “I would see those days return! I would relight the forges of Erebor and send wealth and riches flowing here once more!” Thorin boomed.

The people all cheered but a shout was heard over the din. “Death! That is what you will bring upon us! Dragon fire and ruin! If you awaken the beast, it will destroy us all.” Bard’s voice rang out over the people.

“You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; If we succeed, all will share in the wealth of Erebor. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!” Thorin said with authority.

“All of you, listen to me! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?! Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!” Bard shouted to the people “No!” They shouted back. “And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a Mountain-King so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!” Bard glared at Thorin.

“Now, now, we must not be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was your ancestor, Girion, Lord of Dale, who failed to kill the beast!” The masters slimy voice called out to Bard.

“You have no right to enter that mountain!” Bard threw the words at Thorin.

“I have the only right!” Thorin roared at Bard. “I speak to the Master of the men of the lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of my people? What say you?” Thorin looked expectantly at the Master.

“I say to you… Welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King under the Mountain!” The Master called out with arms outstretched. The people's cheers rang out in the chilly air. Bard looked upon the scene with contempt.

Gyda ran after a fleeing Bard. “Bard. Wait. Speak with me” Gyda hurried after the tall man.

“Gyda your friends lied to me, and you were not truthful. You all will bring destruction and ruin to my people.” Bard growled at the young girl without stopping.

“Bard. It did not sit well with me that they lied to you. But I had been sworn to secrecy. I am not one to double back on my word, you of all people know that! And the ruin of your people may not come to pass if we succeed.” Gyda kept on his tracks.

“Gyda. This is a suicide mission. You are doomed to fail. The prophecies say it is so.

_‘The lord of the silver fountains,_

_The King of carven stone,_

_The King beneath the mountain shall come into his own,_

_And the bells shall ring in gladness at the mountain kings return,_

_But all shall fail in sadness and the lake will shine and burn.’_ “

Bard quoted the prophecy to Gyda.

“You know as well as I that not all prophecies come to pass, Bard. I have taken care of your family, given you goods without receiving payment, my father was kin with your wife. Do not turn your back on me because you disagree with the choices I have made. I am doing what I believe is right, and I was told I was needed by a wizard. What choice do I have?”

Bard stopped and turned to her. “You are a frustrating little thing. You know that aye?” Bard was losing his steam Gyda could tell.

It was a low blow to bring up Ingrid. She was her father's favorite cousin and only living relative when he married Violet, Gydas mother. “Aye, I know. Now let me see my wee cousins, you bastard.” Gyda said with a laugh. He led her to his rickety house and opened the door. Sigrid was in the small kitchen bustling about and had not noticed her dear cousins form behind her. “You know, you look more and more like your mother every time I see you lass” Gyda smiled up at the shocked woman in front of her.

“Gyda!!!! You are here! It has been so long. I have missed you so!” Sigrid bent, kissed and hugged her cousin tightly.

“Gyda? Gyda is here where is she!?” Tilda flew into the room patched skirts in a flurry.

“When did you grow so tall!? Last time I was here, you were shorter than me!” Gyda hugged the growing girl and released her.

“I have been eating my lutefisk like you said and it's making me grow and grow and grow!” Tildas high voice was like music to Gydas ears. She cared for the wee lass as if she were sister.

“Gyda. Hello. You have come back.” A deep voice said from behind her.

Gyda whipped around to see Bain. In the time she had last scene him he had grown to almost his father's height and his voice had deepened. “Oi! I see your stones have dropped. That is the only explanation for the height and the voice. No lutefisk I have ever eaten could explain that change.” Gyda jested to the teenage boy.

“Gydaaaa! Ugh. Always so embarrassing!” Bain whined but gave her a familial kiss and hug.

“Are you well? My dear cousin.” Sigrid brought her a cup of tea.

“Aye. She is well. Married apparently, and to a dwarf who is going to wake the dragon.” Bard said with false nonchalance.

“Oi. Don't make me skin you. I really don't want to be a kin killer.” Gyda smiled at the tall black haired man. “I am also not married. Just courting. He tends to call me his wife in dangerous situations and it got the Masters foul mouth off of me so, aye I'll allow it. As for the dragon accusation. We could succeed Bard. You never know. Are you a sorcerer of some kind? You can tell the future now?” Gyda raised an eyebrow at the man. “But if you are so worried I would suggest getting things packed in case you need to make a swift exit. You can never be too careful.” Gyda said seriously.

“Hmm maybe. So tell me of this dwarf of yours” Sigrid was wanting a love story. Gyda could tell. But she realized she did not have the time and that she was about to be in big trouble.

“ _Helgrind._ Speaking of the dwarf he will not be happy with me. I forgot to tell my companions where I was going. I must leave but I will be back before I leave for the mountain.” She said her goodbyes and was off.

* * *

 

“Gyda!?” Gyda heard her name being screamed by Dwalin. She winced at the worry in his voice. She was in for it, she knew it. “ _Minn bjǫrn (My bear)._ I am here!” Gyda walked towards the enraged dwarf.

“Where the fuck where ye!? Gyda I was worried. We all were! We were about to storm the Master's house thinking he had taken ye. Yer not alone anymore, Ye have family with us tha’ worry about ye! Ye can no' go running off without telling someone.” Dwalin bellowed grabbing her upper arm with his enormous hand and began dragging her down the street. Dwalin whistled a dwarven tune. She assumed it was a signal to the other dwarves looking for her.

Gyda immediately felt her temper flare. “Do not treat me as a child! For I am not one! I am a woman grown. I can handle myself, you and the rest of The Company know that! Get your bloody hands off me.” Gyda wrenched her arm away from him. “I will not tolerate being reprimanded. I will do as I please with or without your permission! And furthermore...mphmm” Gyda was silenced by hard lips on her own.

Dwalin caged her against the side of a house with both arms planted by her head and her back pressed against the house. She rose a hand to slap him, but he caught it mid swing. And raised it above her head. He grabbed her other arm and raised that above her head as well, wrists locked together by one of his big paws. His other hand was running over her firm body, squeezing her supple breasts. She let out a whine of appreciation and melted into his ministrations. “The Master gave us a house to use. There are feather beds...and a room of our own... “ Dwalin told her between kisses to pale her neck.

“What are you waiting for? Lead me _Minn bjǫrn.”_ He growled against her neck and gave her breast one more squeeze before throwing her over his shoulder and all but sprinting down the floating street to the house on stilts.

Dwalin threw the door open, nostrils flared chest heaving, with Gyda bent over his shoulder. The Company did not dare say a word. Bella looked frightened where she was curled between an equally scared Kili and Fili. Dwalin paid them no mind and continued on his path. Climbing the stairs two by two. He slammed open the bedroom door so hard it reverberated off the wall shaking the door frame. He threw Gyda on the bed and forcefully shut the door. He stalked towards her and began ripping off her clothing. He tore her fur trimmed boots and leggings off quickly. He shucked her underthings off her legs forcefully ripping them at the seam. He then moved to her armor and weapons throwing them into a pile at the floor. She was bare before him within seconds. He ripped at his own weapons and clothing, having them off in seconds. When he was in just his skin he grabbed Gyda and flipped her over onto her stomach. In one smooth movement he pushed her chest into the soft bed and slipped an arm beneath her hips pulling her ass into the air. She spread her knees farther apart on the bed instinctively and cried out when his hard sex entered her dripping wet center. He took her without mercy, he pounded her relentlessly. She came the first time within seconds, a new record for her. The second climax came minutes later when he brought his thick fingers to her pearl and made circular patterns. She screamed into the feather bed in pleasure. He slapped her ass when she screamed out loud. She moaned at the slap, it was the most delicious pain she had ever felt,  it made her juices drip freely down her thighs.

“Ye are _my_ woman. No one else's. I will be the only one in yer cunt, isn’t tha’ right.” Dwalin growled lowly.

“Y-y-yes. Oh yavanna. Yes!” Gyda moaned loudly.

“Ye will never make me worry like tha’ again will ye?” Dwalin slapped her ass again hard for emphasis. When Gyda didn’t answer he slapped her ass once more. She was sure she was going to have wonderful handprint shaped bruises on her arse. The only sound in the room was the slamming of wet flesh and their ragged breathing. “Will ye? Answer me _Ozdol bushag._ ” He pistoned his hips harder into her back side. His cock stretching her to her limit, it made her womanhood ache and pulsate sweetly.

“No” She answered quietly, all of her concentration fixed on the amazing feeling coursing through her body.

“I can’t hear ye woman. Speak up” He grabbed one of her breasts roughly pinching the nipple.

“No! No _Minn Bjǫrn,_ I will not do it again!” She cried out, on her third release.

She was close to collapsing from exhaustion but he would not let up. His hips jackhammered into hers four more times before he shot his hot seed deep into her, filling her to the brim. His body jerked with the last shocks of his orgasm. He kissed her shoulder lazily before pulling out of her and falling onto the bed, arms over his eyes and breathing heavy. Gyda could not move, her body felt amazing, her pearl throbbed and their mingled fluids dripped down her bare thighs.

“That. Was. By far. The. Best. Sex. I. Have. Ever. Had.” Gyda said between gulps of hair. Her body was slicked with sweat, and her hair was undone in many places. She looked over at Dwalin, He was was covered in sweat as well. She rolled onto her back, snuggling next to him and ran a hand through his dark chest hair.

“Lass. I was no' jus’ saying tha’ to say it. Please let us know where ye are. I was very worried. I love ye, and I can’t lose ye.” Gyda looked into his soft blue eyes.

“Alright. I will let you know. I am sorry I worried you. I went with Bard to try to talk with him, and then time got away from me when I got to his house.”

Dwalin started at that.“Why in mahals name did ye go to his house?!”

‘ _Oh bugger. He thinks I have relations with Bard.’_ Gyda thought to herself. “He is my cousin by marriage. His wife was my father’s favored cousin. Ingrid was of the Northmen line. He has three children that look just like the Northmen, it sets them apart from the people here as you can imagine, not to mention their father is of the line of Girion. He has been set apart for his lineage.” Gyda ran a hand through Dwalin’s beard, he was visibly relaxing at the news.

“I see. Ye are kin? Why ‘ave ye never said before now.”.

“They are distant cousins. I only saw them when I came with the trade caravans. We are not close relatives.” Gyda’s eyes began to droop. “Dwalin. I love you too.” She said sleepily.

“I know lass. Get some sleep.” Dwalin kissed her forehead softly before letting his eyes close as well.


	22. Chapter 22

Bella was sick, very sick. She was running a fever and chilled to the bone. She had a nasty head-cold as well as a chest cold. She had stayed up to make sure Gyda was safe, but immediately wished she had gone straight to bed when she heard the racket upstairs. Bella was sandwiched between two of her boys, FIli and Kili. Kili was ill as well. His wound was not healing as it should and his fever would not subside. But he was as cheerful as ever, always smiling and quick to laugh. Bella truly loved him as family. He called her his aunt, it made her heart warm. There was nothing she wouldn’t do for the dwarf. Fili was on her other side worrying over his brother as well as her. He reminded her so much of a regal lion. His golden hair framed his serious face, he was broad shouldered and looked to be about to pounce at any moment. She wished he smiled more,

 _‘I guess seriousness just ruins through the line of succession’_ Bella thought as she looked with foggy eyes over at Thorin, King under the Mountain.

Kili may look like the spitting image of a young Thorin but Fili had inherited his demeanor. Bella only hoped the world would be kinder to Fili than it had been to Thorin. She was suddenly so tired she could not keep her head up or the tea in her hands. The cup and saucer slid from her grasp to the floor, shattering and her head slumped forward. Her vision blurred at the edges before darkness pulled her under.

* * *

 

The tea cup fell the floor shattering all along the floor. Thorin snapped his head up at the sound and watched as Bella slumped toward. Fili caught her before she too went tumbling to the floor out of the man sized couch. “Bella! _irak'amad_ !? What is wrong with her uncle?!” Kili’s asked worriedly.

“Oin. Check her.” Thorin ordered the aged medic. Oin checked over the hobbit cradled in Fili’s arms.

“She has caught a bad chill. She is over exhausted and half starved. She needs sleep, food and healing herbs. Nori, can ye procure me elderberry, garlic, honey, lemons and lomatium root.” Nori nodded and headed out into Lake-Town. “Fili carry the lass up to ‘er room and undress her out of those clothes, Ye may need to do the same thing ye did with ‘er on the boat. 'er skin is much too cold for my liking. Dori, heat up a brick for 'er feet.”

Fili rushed up the stairs, Kili, Bofur and Thorin following. He reached her room and laid her gently on the bed to begin undressing her. ‘ _Bloody hell this feels weird. Gyda should be undressing her, she may claim me as kin and all but this feels like someone else should be doing_.’ Fili thought to himself, with shaking fingers he began to unbutton her waist coat.

“Fili. Stop. I will undress her. Go back downstairs and grab me warm water in a basin and all the blankets you can find. Kili go lay down. You need to heal as well.” Fili let out a relieved sigh and dragged his protesting brother out of the room. “Bofur, you should leave. She would not want more people seeing her in this state than necessary.”

Bofur looked at his King in anger. “She and I are close. I should be the one helpin’ ‘er.” Bofur crossed his arms in a defiant pose.

“Bofur, I know you are friends but this should be handled by someone who is closer than friends.” Thorin was losing his patience with the miner.

“I love ‘er” Bofur blurted.

Thorin tensed at the miners words. “But she is not your One” Thorin stated matter of factly.

“How would ye know?” Bofur’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Because… Because she is my One.” Thorin said quietly, barely above a whisper.

Bofur’s eyes widened at the honesty of his King. “She’s yer One?” Bofur asked just to make sure he heard him right.

“Aye, she is my One. I’ve known for a while now, but I tried to deny it. I didn’t accept the fact until I kissed her in the tree-shaggers dungeon.”

Sadness clouded Bofur’s eyes. “I would ne’er step in between a dwarf and ‘is One. But, hear me now, ye hurt ‘er and I won’ give a damn that ye are King, Ill rip yer arms clean off.” Bofur’s voice was full of venom.

“Aye. I hear you.” Thorin continued unbuttoning Bella’s clothing.

“Be good to ‘er Thorin. I am no’ the only one tha’ loves the little lass. She has a fierce following. I am happy being jus’ ‘er friend as long as she is happy.” Bofur nodded his head and ducked out of the room, if his eyes were full of tears Thorin need not tell a soul.

Thorin undressed Bella to her chest bindings and small clothes, before Fili came in with the basin of water, a washcloth and a pile of blankets. “When are you going to tell her?” Fili asked quietly.

“Soon.” Fili nodded at his uncle’s answer.

“You know, Kili and I love her Uncle. She is very special to us. We love her as much as any of our kin. She is both a _namad_ and _irak’amad,_ I will have your braids if you hurt her.”

Thorin was stunned by the fierceness of his nephews tone. Fili was always very respectful of his uncle and kept his emotions hidden like every good King should. Love, devotion and protectiveness was plastered on his golden nephews face. Thorin nodded after studying him for a moment. Fili left the room and went back to his brothers side. Thorin proceeded to clean Bella’s visible skin and hair with the warm water. He had thought it would wake her, but her fever sleep was heavy. He patted her dry and slipped her into the bed piled high with blankets. Dori bustled in and put the warm brick under the covers by her feet and left as soon as he came. Thorin undressed to his small clothes and slipped into the warm bed. She instinctively curled into his warmth, Thorin wrapped an arm under her head and began to think about his future. He could see this being an every morning and every night ritual. Curled together, wrapped around one another. He could see her running a hand through his braids and beard, down his chest and arms. Her decorating their Royal quarters in the mountain, round with his child. Her making tea, scones and cakes for their little family, wee bairns gathered around her furry hobbit feet. He sighed happily before falling deep into sleep.

* * *

 

Gyda woke up naked, shivering and colder than ice. She rolled over, noticing she was in bed alone, grumbled and began to pull on her clothes. ‘ _Im going to tan his hide for leaving me alone and cold.’_ Gyda vowed to herself.

When she left the bedroom she could smell amazing soup cooking downstairs, but she needed to find Bella first to make sure she was okay. Gyda went down the long hall opening every door and peering in. In the door closest to her she found Kili naked, attempting to change his clothes. She could tell his wounds were making the simple task difficult.

“Gyda! Get out!” He cried and tried to cover his most intimate parts.

“Why? It’s not as if i haven’t seen you bare arse naked anyway. Let me help you.” Gyda walked towards him and he immediately took a step back.

“Uh..no. I am okay. You can go, Fili will come back soon enough.” He looked like he was nervous about something. She gave him a once over, then noticed the tenting of the fabric he was holding to his groin.

“Ahhh wielding the ol’ love hammer I see. Who are you thinking about..hmmm? I wonder… could it be the tall redheaded elf guard?” Gyda asked mockingly.

“I was not! And how do you know of Tauriel?” Kili asked turning his bare back to the halfling and trying to get some clothing on.

She slapped his bare arse before stepping around him and jumping on the bed. “You know if Dwalin ever saw you do that to me, he would wear my guts for garters. Whether or not we are more siblings than anything else.” Kili gave up on trying to hide his nakedness from the lass and settled for putting his clothing on as fast as possible.

“Oh aye, I know. That’s what makes it fun. Plus you know there is only one giant cock for me in this world and it is attached to Dwalin. And you have your sweet what was it, _Tauriel_.” Gyda clasped her hands under her chin and fluttered her eyelashes like a twit.

By this time Kili had his small clothes on and was growing tired, he took a seat and stared at his bound wound. His wound was still not healing, they guessed it was poison but no herbs or poultice Oin tried worked. A human healer was being sent courtesy of the Master to survey it. Gyda grabbed Kilis pants and began to put them on his legs for him. When she had successfully gotten his pants on and buttoned she moved on to the rest of his clothes.

“Tell me about her.” Gyda said softly.

“She is more beautiful than starlight. She smells of spring flowers and sunshine. Her hair burns as red as fire and is soft as silk. Her skin is pale and perfect. She is short for an elf, only half a head taller than me, but I think she is perfect. Her voice is the sound of bells and her smile makes me feel as if I have found my true home. She is smart and fierce, a good warrior. She let me kiss her, in the dungeon, I think I fell in love with her that moment. But I will never see her again.” Kili ended sadly.

“And why ever not?” Gyda said with a confused look upon her face.

“She is an elf Gyda, and the Captain of Thranduil's Guard. I am just a dwarf, and an ugly one at that.” Kili dropped his head into his hands.

Gyda stopped trying his jerkin and pulled his chin up to look in his eyes. “Kili, Son of Vili. You are the prince of Erebor, not just a dwarf. You are kind, smart, a warrior, an archer and a very handsome dwarf. Why ever would you think you are ugly?” Gyda looked at him sternly.

“Back in the Blue Mountains no lass took a liking to me. I got teased a lot for not having a proper beard, being too tall or too skinny, my ears are not as round as everyone else's, they would call them elf ears. I also chose archery, which is an elf weapon, so that didn’t help with the lot of them. Fili is who all the dams fell for, he is shorter, stocky and broad shouldered, he chose a dwarven weapon, twin swords, and he has a great beard. Why would Tauriel want me when no one of my own race even wants me.” Kili gazed back into her eyes. He looked so much like a sad puppy Gyda wanted to scratch him behind the ears.

“Kili. You are a very handsome dwarf. Do you not see the looks the human girls here are giving you? That is called lust my friend. They want your love hammer” She gave him a playful wink causing him to laugh before continuing. “You are by far the next handsome dwarf to Dwalin in my eyes. And all those reasons you listed for you being unattractive. Think about what race your Tauriel is. She is an elf, Kili. So even if you did look somewhat like an elf, which you do not at all, don’t you think she would find that attractive? She is the race of elves, they have pointed ears, they are tall, they are archers and not a single one can grow a beard. She finds you pleasing to the eye, or else she would not have allowed a prisoner to kiss her without taking off their head. So chin up warrior. I must take my leave to find Bella.” Gyda got up, kissed his hair and gave him a playful light slap to the cheek.

“She is in the bedroom at the end of the hall. You don’t want to go in there. I heard Oin saying you could catch what she has because you are human as well as hobbit. Also Thorin is in there with her, in less clothing that you want to see.”

Gyda stopped mid step and turned towards him slowly.”Why is the mighty o’ King in Bella’s bedroom naked?”,

“He is not naked, he is just shirtless. She was shivering and we couldn’t get her temperature up so we did what you did on the boat, it seemed to be helping as far as I know. She still hasn’t woken up.” Kili realized his mistake before it was too late. When it came to Bella being in harm’s way Gyda became more protective than a bear of her cub. Gyda flew out of his room and bounded down the hall.

* * *

 

“Bella? Bella my hobbit, answer me.” Gyda’s voice woke Thorin from his sleep. Gyda had her face inches from Bella’s, and was holding her face in both of her hands.

“She is just sleeping, Oin slipped her a sleeping draught some hours ago to help her sleep through the coughing fits. She will wake soon. She will recover, she just needs sleep, food and warmth.” Thorin tried to soothe the halfling.

“Good. So I assume you are here to provide the warmth, aye?” She quirked an eyebrow at him he wanted to slap it off her face, but he had been taught never to touch a woman like that.

“Yes. She was freezing, shivering, teeth chattering, it was terrible.” Thorin knew Gyda was going to drag his secret out of him.

“Sooo. She is your One, huh?”. eyebrows raised as she asked.

“Aye, she is my one, aye you will kill me if I hurt her, I have heard it from almost everyone that knows.” Thorin rolled his eyes.

“Oh no, I wouldn’t kill you, at least not right away. I would torture you beyond recognition, maim your body in ways you could never imagine until you are begging me to kill you, and only then would I throw you down a mineshaft never to be found again.” Gyda smiled brightly at him. It unnerved him how dark the little lass was.

“Aye. I understand. Could you help me with something?” Thorin hated asking for help from the evil halfling but Bella was worth it. Gyda only nodded her head. “How is courting done with Hobbits?”.

“Well, I have never been courted by a hobbit mind you, but my father grumbled about their obscure rituals often enough that I have the gist of it. First you give her a bouquet of flowers, each flower means something different to hobbits, they call it the flower language. So you give her a bouquet with flowers stating how you feel about her. And then you just ask her. Normally you would ask and if she accepted she would cook you a meal and then you would then need to have dinner with each others families to see if the courtship is approved by all. The courting period is only a few months. Everyone knows one another in the Shire, so there is no need to get to know one another. A courtship is an engagement to hobbits, if you are asking her to court you are asking her to marry you. Keep that in mind…” Before Gyda could say more, Balin stepped into the room,

“My King, you have been summoned by the Master of Esgaroth. He wishes to have an audience with you in one hour.” Balin looked at Thorin in bed with Bella strangely but decided it was wise not to voice his concerns out loud.

“Gyda prepare your things, you are coming as one of my guards.”.


	23. Chapter 23

Bella awoke to a soft morning light coming in through the windows. She stretched her sore muscles on the bed, feeling superbly warm. She rolled over and came face to face with a hairy chest. She looked down and saw an arm draped over her waist. Bella looked up and saw Thorin’s sleeping face above her. She looked down again and noticed she was only in her small clothes and bindings. She squeaked and jerked away from Thorin falling onto the floor hard. The fall from a bed of man was much worse than a fall from her own would have been. She landed with a loud thump and cried out in shock and pain. Thorin was out of bed sword drawn and looking at the door before he realised Bella was the cause for alarm. He dropped his sword and picked her up, cradling her.

‘ _Oh yavanas green garden, did I have sex with him?! Oh no what have I done. I don’t even remember. Was it good? Why do I not feel any different?_ ’ Bella was paused from her mental inventory by Thorin setting her back in bed and curling her against his chest. He kissed her hair and went back to sleep. ‘ _What the bloody hell was that?! Mahal, did he do that in his sleep?’ ._ “Um Thorin. What are you doing in my bed?” Bella watched as Thorin opened his eyes fully. Their icy blue melted her core into liquid magma.

He pulled away from her and sat up self consciously. “Oh uhm. Yes. Well you were freezing, your body temperature was so low, the blankets were not helping, and I run so warm that we thought it was best if you have body heat to warm you.” Thorin couldn’t look her in the eye. It was one of the cutest things she had ever seen.

She had never imagined this King to be shy, but here it was popping out in her presence. “I see. Well I am still cold do you mind snuggling me again?” Thorin nodded once before laying back down and pulling her into his arms. “Do you sleepwalk?” Bella asked after a few minutes.

“Not since the boys were bairns why?” Thorin’s voice rumbled from his chest sending vibrations into her own.

“Well when I fell a minute ago, you picked me up and kissed my head before tucking me back in, but you were still asleep.” Bella giggled slightly.

“Ah. Kili used to squirm a lot as a child when sleeping. He would fall out of bed a lot, and I would pick him up and put him back in bed with me. It happened so often I would react even in my sleep.” Thorin seemed embarrassed by the tale but Bella could not have found it more endearing.

She rose her lips to his and kissed him sweetly. Thorin chased her lips with his own when she began to pull away. The were soon in a battle of lips and tongues. The passion hung heavy in the air. Bella could feel his hard erection pressing into her thigh. She threw her leg over his hip to get him as close as possible. Her center begged for friction from his hard member. Thorin broke contact to press kisses down her neck. She immediately came to her senses when their mouths were no longer connected.

“Oh Thorin. I am so sorry! I am going to get you sick. Oh drat.” Bella’s voice was oddly pitched due to her hoarse throat and clogged sinuses.

“Dwarves do not get sick. And anything you have can not be given to me. Do not fret love.” Thorin captured her mouth again and ground his hips into hers.

His sex rubbed against her own and she moaned loudly at the feeling of it. Thorin rolled her into the mattress and she spread her thighs to cradle his hips. He broke their kiss to turn his attention to her collarbone and the tops of her breasts visible over her bindings. Bella weaved her fingers into his silky raven hair. He was by far the most gorgeous creature she had ever laid eyes on. But it was not just that, he was smart, a good leader, an honest King and she loved him dearly. He was her True Heart. She had known it since Rivendell, but had been lusting after him since he stepped into her home all those months ago in BagEnd. He went to pull down her bindings but stopped himself. He moved up to kiss each one of her cheeks, then her forehead and then her mouth before rolling onto his back.

“I am sorry. I got carried away with myself. It has been many years since I have been this close to a female. Please forgive me.” He was breathing heavy obviously trying to contain his raging arousal. “

There is nothing to forgive. I would have let you get much, much farther if you had wanted.” Bella’s voice was husky with need.

Thorin's eyes darkened “There is something I would like to do first.” Thorin climbed out of the bed and walked over to a desk near the corner of the room. He brought back a bouquet of flowers.

The bouquet was one of the most beautiful things she had ever laid eyes upon. There were red asters meaning elegance and beauty, white carnations meaning innocence and pure love, white daisies meaning loyal love, purple delphinium meaning ardent attachment, sprigs of lavendar ran throughout the bouquet meaning admiration, protection and wishes will come true, pale blue hyacinth meaning constancy, it was all tied together with ivy symbolizing fidelity, affection, determination and strength. Bella’s eyes watered at the message before her.

“Do you know what these mean?” Bella voice was thick with tears.

“Yes. Gyda helped me pick a bouquet and told me all of their meanings. I’m sorry it is not better, they do not have a great selection here.” He was blushing slightly under his beard.

“This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. I love it. I love you too.” Bella pushed to the tips of her toes to kiss him deeply.

“I love you Bella Baggins of the Shire. And I would like permission to court you and to braid a courting bead into your hair.” Thorin watched as tears rolled down her pink cheeks.

“Yes. I would like that very much.”

Thorin scooped her up and swung her in a circle both laughing like school children between watery kisses. Thorin set Bella down on the bed and pulled a beautiful white bead out of his discarded coats pocket, sectioning out hair and braiding. “It is made out of mithril. The markings are of the line of Durin. It holds my coat of arms, and a rune with my name. It shows you will be the Queen of Erebor when we get the mountain back.” All of the blood drained from Bella’s face.

“Queen? Oh yavanna. You’re a King! Oh, no. Your people will never accept me Thorin! I am a simple hobbit! I am a disgrace to my own people, how could I ever be a Queen to yours…” Bella ran her hand through her curls and she got up to pace the room.

“Bella. Why do you think you are a disgrace to your people?”

She stopped her pacing and looked into those ice blue eyes. “I ran away from home with thirteen male dwarves, a wizard and although they don’t know about Gyda yet, they will. Her mother was known in the shire for being wild, imagine what they will think of her daughter! Hobbits don't go on adventures... Ever. When I walked out my door I gave up my reputation, most likely my home and any chance to marry one of my own kind, not that anyone was ever interested in me. I was always strange as a child, running about the woods by myself or going to Bree. I have done things on this quest that would baffle most hobbits to their bones. I have been wearing men's clothing, I have told crude jokes, hardly bathe when on the road, broke people out of dungeons, I have killed living things, and worst of all I would gladly do it all and more with a smile on my face because I love all of you. I am frowned upon by my own race Thorin. How can your people accept me when my own didn't.” Bella had started to tear up again.

Thorin pulled her close to his chest and ran a hand through her hair. “All of those reasons are why my people will accept you as their queen. You left your own home to help thirteen dwarves reclaim theirs when even their own people would not help. You have traveled, you have helped us even when we were rude and unkind to you, you relate to those who are not Royal, but you can blister a Royals ear like nothing else and do it in a proper manner. Bella you have killed to protect us, have wielded a weapon you had hardly any training on and faced down the pale Orc to protect their King. My people will accept you because you love us and we love you. And above all else they will accept you because you are my One. No dwarf would ever come between another dwarf and his one. They are precious rare gifts from Mahal. There will be those that assume I am lying and will protest you, they will be silenced, quickly. It will be hard, but do not be afraid I will stand by you and protect you” Thorin pulled Bella away from his chest to look in her eyes “Can you learn to live with that, I would not fault you if you chose not to.”.

“No I will learn to live with it. I love you and I am sure I will love your people. I already love thirteen of them.” Bella smiled and pushed up onto her toes for another kiss but was interrupted by a sneeze.

“You need to get some more sleep. The Master is throwing a feast for us tonight, no doubt to make us owe him as much coin as possible.” Thorin tucked both of them in the bed, kissed her lips and his bead in her braid.

“Thorin. I dont have a dress! I need a dress. Oh dear. What am I going to do?!” Bella’s speech had began to slur in exhaustion.

“It is taken care of, sleep.”

* * *

 

When Bella and Thorin awoke it was high noon. Bella was feeling much better, she didn’t know what was in Oin’s foul tasting concoctions he had shoved down her throat but she couldn’t deny they worked magic for her illness. The two lovers slipped downstairs to the sound of shouting. Thorin pulled out Ochrist, held Bella against the wall and peeked around the corner. He immediately put his sword away belting out a deep thundering chuckle. Bella came around the corner to find Gyda had Fili with his back against the floor. Her legs were across his chest  locked at the ankles with his arm between her thighs. She was grasping his wrist with one hand and her other arm holding it down further, the whole action was bending his arm over her hip in a most unnatural manner. Fili was using all of his strength to get out of the little lass’s hold but nothing he did made her budge, any time he moved she jerked his arm more making him cry out.

“Yeild, you biscuit stealing bastard.” Gyda grunted out.

“Don’t do it Fee! Show the _ozdol bushag_ what dwarven strength is.” Kili cried out rooting for his losing brother.

“I...can’t…” Fili pushed the words out with great effort.

“It is important to know when you have been beaten, yes?” Gyda wrenched his arm again, he screamed in pain

“Yes! I YEILD!!!” Fili finally cried and Gyda let go.

Snatching a fallen biscuit off the floor, blowing on it and stuffing it into her mouth, she crouched down to where he was laying on his back cradling his arm, “You touch my food again, Battle Brother, and Ill break your arm.” She gave him a smile, kissed her palm and slapped his cheek lightly. The halfling stood, walking past Kili she whipped her hand out and hit him in the jewels before taking her seat on Dwalin’s lap. Kili was doubled over in pain, cursing her name. Fili was still in pain but laughing to hard at his brother's pain to give attention to his own. The watching Company, excluding Bella was laughing heartily at the boy's plight.

“Gyda, Daughter of Ulrich! What in Yavanna's green earth do you think you are doing to my boys!” Bella ran in shouting, kneeling beside the two boys curled up on the floor groaning.

“Bella! They are playing it up for you. They are trying to milk some sympathy out of you. Don’t give in. Fili stole my biscuit right out of my hand! My only biscuit, he already had three! And Kili bet on the wrong person, so he got hit in the jewels.” Gyda sounded like a child defending their violent actions against a sibling.

“You stole a woman’s food out of her hands!? You deserved it.” Bella still kissed Fili on the forehead but moved on to check on her sweet Kili. “But you didn’t have to hit my sweet Kili!” Bella stroking his hair and scratched his back as he groan in exaggerated pain. “Are you okay, my little raven?” Gyda rolled her eyes at Bella’s coddling.

“I am okay _irak’amad,_ just sore.” Kili pouted and gave her his best puppydog eyes.

“Yeah I’m sure he is sore, but it is not fault of mine, purely his.” Gyda made an obscene pumping motion with her fist sending most everyone in The Company into fits of laughter. Kili was bright red trying unconvincingly to deny the accusation and Bella was frowning.

“Gyda, Daughter of Ulrich! You stop that right now. You are a lady. Have some decorum.”

Gyda immediately stood and began frantically looking for something. “Have you lot seen them!? I can’t find them! They are missing!” She said very seriously.

“Wha’ are ye tryin’ to find lass?” Gloin asked in a thick accent.

“The fucks I give about decorum.” With that everyone fell to the floor laughing, Bella even let out a small chuckle but quickly composed herself and went back to fretting over the two fallen princes.


	24. Chapter 24

The Company was soon overwhelmed by a procession of messengers carting clothing for all members of their borrowed house. Bella soon found out that while she was sleeping the Master had clothing made for them, no doubt to make them rack up an outrageous bill, but the items were much needed. Each member of The Company received a change of clothing for the feast that night, and travel clothing. Gyda and Bella were given two vastly different dresses as well as travel clothing. Gyda stared down at her dress and the note from the Master.

_Dearest Gyda,_

_Please excuse my rude behavior towards you and your husband. I hope these gifts are enough to put this behind us and continue trade between our peoples.  I am sure you will enjoy the dress. I will see you tonight._

_-The Master of Esgaroth_

“Fucking bastard.” Gyda grumbled looking at the note and then her dress.

It was rather pretty, but dresses were not for her, she preferred her leather leggings and armor. The dress was made of fabric from her own people, it was deep forest green with gold stitched ribbon on the hem, sleeves and neckline. Gyda began putting on the dress. It rested off of her shoulders and had a plunging neckline that showed off her ample cleavage. Gyda was slightly proud that she still had large breasts despite the weeks of near starvation. The dress was form fitting to her hips and then flowed down past her boots. The sleeves were long and came to a point at her wrist. Gyda shifted through the new articles of clothing and found a leather waist cincher. She put the cincher on top of the dress, it boosted her large breast up even higher. She looked at herself in the mirror, it had been many years since she had worn a dress, and she could honestly say she did not miss it. She pulled her leggings on under her dress and wore her boots under as well. The delicate slippers they gave her would not do. Next step was her freshly washed hair. Her regular braid would not be appropriate for this dress. She popped her head into the hallway and yelled for Balin, the man was a genius with braids even if he did not wear them in his own hair.

“Yes _namad?”_ Balin’s deep voice rumbled through her door. She swung it open and he looked like he swallowed his tongue.

“I need help with my hair, I would ask Dwalin but he is shite with braids and we both know it.”

Balin gave a hearty chuckle at her comment. “Aye. That we do lass, that we do. Sit down let’s see what we can do.” He began running his fingers through her loose curls. “You know, when we reclaim Erebor you will be the envy of many dams there. Your hair color and curls will warrant you death glares before they even get to know you and have a reason to hate you.” He chuckled at her look of false indignation. “My brother is lucky to have you lass. He has been alone a long time with just his axes. It is about time he was truly happy and in love with someone who gives him competition. I am glad you are part of my family Gyda, daughter of Ulrich.” Gyda teared up a little at the admission. Balin finished braiding her hair and gave her a kiss on the top of the head. She smiled at the older dwarf and stood to strap on her various weapons. “I am going to escort my brother and Thorin to the feast, along with the rest of the Company except Fili and Kili. They are staying here to escort you and Bella.” Balin told her in his most diplomatic tone.

“Why is Dwalin not escorting me?”

Balin’s serious face cracked into a smile. “I know my brother better than I know myself, with you dressed like that he would never make it to the feast.”

Gyda laughed and waved her soon to be brother in law away. Gyda turned back to the mirror to inspect her hair. Balin had twisted the sides of her parted hair back into three separate loose braids that met in the back, reaching below her rib cage and were clasped with a gold and silver hairpiece. The rest was left long, loose curls cascading down her back. She never wore her hair down and it felt uncomfortable but she was going to trust Balin’s judgement. Gyda slipped out of the room and went to find Bella. The little hobbit would no doubt need help getting into a dress and doing her hair.

Gyda found Bella giving the King a last loving kiss before he was due to leave. “Oi, love birds. Knock it off. Bella needs to get dressed and Master Thorin you are due to be escorted to the feast.” Thorin opened his mouth to say something but Gyda cut him off knowing what words he was about to speak. “Aye, I will make sure she makes it safely and I will guard her with my life Goodbye King.” she shoved him out the door and turned to Bella. “You look much better lass. Shall we prepare you for the feast? Where is your dress?”. Bella looked much better than she had even a few hours ago. “Whatever that old bat of a healer is giving you, is working very well indeed!” Bella blushed red and turned to grab the dress hanging from the four post bed frame. “Why are you blushing like that my sweet hobbit sister?” Gyda looked her up and down, something was terribly embarrassing for the tawny haired hobbit. “Spit it out. Or I will make you tell me and I really don’t want to be later than we already are. The later we are the less food there will be” Gyda gave a smirk, she knew the hobbit couldn’t resist food.

“Oin gave me some herbs to prevent pregnancy…” Bella mumbled and looked at the floor.

“Is that it? I got some from him when my usual stash ran out weeks ago. No need to be embarrassed, you are an adult this can’t be new to you.” Gyda listened to Bella’s breath hitch as she pulled the hobbit out of her clothes to get her into her dress.

“Well.. um.. You see. I have never…” Bella dropped her face into her hands.

“Oh! You are a virgin? That is surprising. You are very pretty my Bella. No hobbit men worthy of your _flower_ ?” Gyda began pulling Bella into a corset cinching it tight. The hobbit had lost so much weight on this venture it made Gyda worry about her friend even more.

“More like the other way around. No hobbit male wanted me.” Bella voice was barely above a whisper.

“Well I think you are positively lovely and if I was into females, you would be on the top of my list aye?” Gyda gave the mortified hobbit a wink and a pinch on the bum. “You have moved many of the dwarves hearts, you know that right?” Bella looked at Gyda in confusion. “Bofur has admitted his love to you in more ways than I can count. Nori gives you longing eyes when you are near, Bifur has said if you would take him he would marry you tomorrow. Thorin obviously loves you, considering you are his One and all.” Gyda pulled the deep midnight blue gown off the bed to inspect it further.

“First of all Bofur loves me as a friend, Bifur only said that because he wants my cooking every day, not me and how did you know about Thorin?” Bella stepped into the gown Gyda held out for her.

“Well it would take a blind man not to see the signs, but if that is not enough _minn bjǫrn_ could put a hobbit to shame with the amount of gossiping that bald headed lug does.” Gyda laughed when Bella looked shocked. “Oh aye, right big gossip hound that one is.” The two girls giggled at Gyda’s words. After styling her hair and pulling up Bella’s breasts to make them pop out of the low cut neckline of the dress, Gyda marched a protesting Bella out of the room and down the stairs to meet the two cheeky princes.

“You look like girls!” Kili blurted out.

“Well they are girls you halfwit!” Fili rolled his eyes at his brother.

Gyda’s gown made Fili wish he didn’t see her as a sister, because she looked absolutely appetizing. Fili ran his eyes over Bella. She was wearing a Durin blue velvet dress that was trimmed in grey fur. It had a neckline in the shape of a “V”, with a wide silver ribbon running under her bust. She looked like a Queen, she would be his Queen very soon. He smiled at the thought and kissed her cheek softly.

“ _Irak’amad_  you look stunning. Very Queenly dress” He gave her a wink. She laughed at his and kissed his forehead.

Kili was staring at Gyda’s ample cleavage, too busy to compliment his soon to be aunt. “Have those always been so big?” Kili tried to stop the words after they had flowed out of his mouth. Gyda looked down at her chest again

“You know, they do look bigger, I don’t know what that is about. Maybe it is the herbs that Oin is giving me.” Gyda shrugged and pulled Kili’s arm through her own, supporting his weight subtly. His leg was not healing and his fever was growing higher but he would not miss this feast for the world. Fili held his arm out for Bella and the group began the walk to the feast.

“Fili. Would you tell me about your mother? If you miss her too much you need not tell me. I am just curious of the woman that makes Thorin Oakenshield shake in his boots.”

Fili smiled warmly at the thought of his beloved mother. “Well she looks like Thorin, but a lass, you know. She has raven hair with some grey at the temples. A dark beard, sharp nose, icy blue eyes and lashes that women have been known to kill for. She is the most beautiful dam in all of Arda. She is short, stocky, I am built very much like her but I’m broader, same height though. She is a fierce warrior and protected us like a rabid warg on more than one occasion. She can tan a dwarfs hide better than any woman I’ve ever met. She is known far and wide for her temper, scared Uncle so bad once he left the mountain for three days to hide from her wrath.” Fili and Kili laughed loudly at the memory. “I miss her, but you make it easier. Make us feel loved and protected. It is nice. I hope you know we love you _irak’amad._ ” Fili gazed down at the teary eyed hobbit.

“Thank you. I love you two very much. It is nice to feel what it is like to have a family again.” Bella reached up on her toes to kiss his bearded cheek.

* * *

 

The Master was giving a bloated speech when Bella, Gyda, Fili and Kili arrived. The feast was taking place in a large ball room of the Masters ridiculous mansion. Gyda hated the man deeply, he was rude, dirty, arrogant, and greedy. He took from his people more and more each year, he was a heartless bastard. The people in the room must have been the nobles of Esgaroth, they were dressed in fine threads that boasted of money. She could see the members of his guard and a few of the higher class citizens. But she did not see her cousins, she was very specific to one of the Masters messengers that her family was to be invited.

‘ _No doubt the snake did not want someone here that would take his throne if his people finally said enough_.’ Gyda thought as she surveyed the room one more time.

It was widely known in Esgaroth that Bard was the grandson of Lord Girion, King of Dale. Bard had royal blood running through his veins, and if there was ever a revolt of the people of Esgaroth Bard would be the most logical option to take his place, solely based on his bloodline. The Master feared Bard, he would never admit it, but he feared Bards right to rule. He was a hard-working citizen of Esgaroth. He smuggled fish to the poor citizens when the Master put limits on the amount of fish each person could catch from the lake, just to prove he had power over his people. Bard would help the people with repairs needed when he could, He was always quick to help anyone in need. It made him likable, and the more likable someone of noble birth was the more people turned to them to rule. Gyda was brought back to the celebration in front of her by the Master calling her name from his throne.

“Gyda, daughter of Ulrich, head of trade from the Northmen to our people is here with us. Please love, come up here so we may all see you. I have a gift for you.” Gyda tried to control her eyes from rolling involuntarily. He was intentionally putting her on the spot to embarrass her and catch her off guard. She gave a curt nod and walked up to head of the room where the weasley bastard was grinning at her like a deranged cheshire cat. “It has come to my attention that the sweet lass here, is married. Yes men you heard correctly, she is married to one of the dwarfs here tonight. I heard a rumor my dear that you never had an official ceremony. So being the good kind Master that I am, I have decided to do a proper ceremony here and now for you and your...dwarf.” The Master waved his hand in a nonchalant manner.

‘ _What the hell is he up to?_ ’ The gears in Gyda’s head began to turn.

“Nay, she will be having a ceremony of the people of Erebor when they reclaim the mountain.” Bella’s little but strong voice rang out. Gyda looked at the hobbit. Her eyes were wide in fear, she was trying to gesture something with her hands but Gyda could not make it out. Bard was standing next to her scowling darkly at the Master.

“And who are you to stop such proceedings?” The sniveling Master asked her.

“I am Belladonna Baggins of the Shire, soon to be Queen of Erebor.” Bella puffed out her chest and held eyes with the Master, silently daring him to question her.

“My soon to be wife is correct. It is a disgrace to my kin to marry them here, so close to Erebor but not actually inside. They had a Northmen ceremony on our travels already and will be having the next one in Erebor. Thank you for your offer, but as their King I must decline for them.” Thorin looked hard at the Master until the later relented and cried out in false joy to continue the festivities.

Thorin did not know why Bella had stepped in but he trusted her enough to lie for her and give her support against the portly man. Gyda walked to Dwalin’s side and gave him a long slow kiss. She made sure the Master saw her hang on Dwalin illicitly. Dwalin cupped her backside and kissed her deeply, the room rang out in wolf whistles and cat calls. Gyda laughed and sat down at their table to eat her weight in delicious food. She glanced in Bella's direction and saw Thorin, Bard, Bella and Balin all close together expressions a mixture of fear, disgust and rage. She decided not to question it, She would think more on the actions of the Master later. For now she needed food, lots of food. Gyda went to grab a cup of ale but the smell of it alone made her stomach flip sickly. She loved ale normally, she tried to push through it and take a sip, it immediately made her want to vomit. She thought it strange but quickly forgot about it when she caught Dwalin staring at her impressive bosom.

* * *

 

The night wore on with dancing and music. Gyda and Bella were the first on the dance floor, swinging one another around in hobbit style dances. Before long the rest of The Company was swinging the two lasses around the dance floor. Thorin was sat at the head table longingly at his hobbit. He was sat next to the slimy Master speaking of treaties and provisions for the next leg of their adventure. Bella was soon swung around by the men of Lake-Town, all curious of the small female, Thorin felt his jealousy burn bright when a blonde man pulled her tight to his chest for a dance. Dwalin made his way to stand behind Thorin, doing his duty as guard. Bard was holding Gyda close and whispering in her ear. She turned her face to the Master with thinly veiled rage. Her eyes burned with fire, her muscles twitched and her lips pressed into a thin line. The Master was far too invested in his talks of gold with Thorin to see Gyda’s furious gaze upon him, but Dwalin saw the signs clear as day. He smiled brightly at the thought of his halfling tearing the Master to shreds. Gyda composed herself, plastering a false innocent smile on her face and walked up to the high table.

“Dear husband, would you allow the Master to share a dance with your fair wife?” Gyda’s tone was so overly sugary even Thorin gave a quizzical look to the large dwarf standing next to him.

“Aye, me sweet wife. The Master has me leave to take me wife for a spin, if it pleases ye _Âzyungâl.”_ Dwalin nodded at the redhead.

The Master looked overly pleased that she had come to him for a dance. He stood and preened grasping her hand and pulling her to the dance floor. He pulled her close, the smell of his body odor and ale made her vomit slightly in her mouth. She gazed at him and got close to his ear before whispering lowly. “I know what you tried to do by performing that ceremony. Did you really think that one ancient law of your people stating that you could sleep with any new bride before her husband, would get you in between my thighs? Every single one of my companions would rip you apart for even trying, but that would be humane compared to what I would do to you. Mark my words, _yðvarr blatqnn bóndason nakkvarr tik (you black toothed son of a bitch),_ I will kill you. I will be your angel of death, I will slit you from nose to cock and smile while drenched in your blood. Know I am coming for you, it will not be today or even tomorrow, but soon. Watch your back _your lordship_ because my axe will soon be buried in it.” She pulled back from his ear, gave him a sweet smile and walked towards where Bella was eating her weight in creampuffs.

* * *

 

Bella watched the Masters blood drain from his face as Gyda whispered in his ear. He looked terrified. ‘ _I wonder what she told him?’_ Bella thought as she popped another cream puff into her mouth. The Master practically ran back to his quarters as Gyda turned towards Bella with a smile. “What did you talk to him about?”.

“Oh just that stunt he tried to pull. Good thing Dwalin does not know yet, would rip the head off that piece of filth.” Gyda bared her teeth in the direction of the fleeing Master.

“Aye. I am glad Bard told me, I don’t think Thorin would like having to deal with trying to cover up the violent murder of this towns leader.” Bella tutted at Gyda.

After a few moments of watching their dwarfs drink ale and charm the human women, Bella turned to Gyda and stared at her nervously before opening her mouth. “Gyda… Does sex hurt?”

Gyda raised an eyebrow at her friend's question. “Aye, it can your first time. It does not feel like a regular type of pain, more like a stretching and when your maidenhead tears that can feel like a pinch and you may bleed a little. But it is nothing compared to what we have experienced on this quest. Just make sure you are wet when you take Thorin’s kingly sword into your tiny hobbit hole.”

Bella looked confused. “Wet? Like out of a fresh bath wet?”

Gyda guffawed. “Oh heavens no. Wet, between your thighs, have you ever been aroused and felt fluid on your flower?” She wanted to be more crude with the little hobbit but knew she needed to ease the girls fears as hobbit like as possible. Bella nodded, blushing brightly. “Yes exactly, just make sure you are aroused before he takes you. If it is Thorin I am sure he has been with enough lasses to know how to get a girl going before he impales her. One look at Bella’s face told her she said the wrong thing, _‘bugger’._

“I hadn’t thought about that. He is three times my age, of course he has had other lovers. What if I am not good for him? What if I bore him? What if all those girls were better!? What am I going to do Gyda?!” Bella’s voice rose higher and higher until it was near shrieking volume.

“First, take a breath and relax. Second he loves you, and when you love the person sex is much better. Believe me. Third he will teach you. That is part of a being in a relationship you teach each other your likes and dislikes. You will be fine and will do great.” Gyda kissed Bella's forehead softly.

“Will you...um… Will you teach me how you did that thing to Dwalin, the dwarves keep talking about…” Bella fidgeted with her hands to avoid eye contact.

“Those bastards still talk about that? Blimey arseholes… Yes I'll teach you. Thorin will be showering me in jewels of thanks when I'm done with you. Come, let us go into the corner, the men not need see this explanation.” She pulled Bella away from the table winking at the confused king as they went to a dark corner of the ballroom.

* * *

 

Thorin looked out over the ballroom, Fili was cheering up Kili who was looking worse and worse every passing hour. ‘ _He needs to go back and sleep soon_ ’ the paternal side of him reminded him. Bofur was singing bawdy songs on one of the banquet tables, sloshing his ale left and right. Bomber was eating wheels of cheese, Bifur was laughing at his cousins antics, Oin and Gloin were betting on what Thorin assumed was who passed out first from the ale. Balin was speaking quietly with his brother next to Thorin and the master was no where to be seen. Whatever Gyda had told him frightened him so badly he fled the feast. The evil halfling was standing in a dark corner with his One making strange hand movements and incorporating her mouth with it, as if she had a large sweet stick candy in her mouth. Thorin tilted his head to the side in confusion,

“Merciful mahal. She should no be givin’ away ‘er secrets like tha’” Dwalin’s voice sounded so embarrassed it made Thorin chuckle.

He didn't understand the guards embarrassment but he sure did find humor in it. “Dwalin, go dance with your evil halfling. I have a future queen to woo” Thorin stood and strode over to his red faced hobbit. “Hello ladies, may I steal you away Bella?” She looked up at him in shock. “

Uh..um...Master Thorin. Y-y-yes, please.” Bella stuttered.

“You can thank me later King.” Gyda whispered in Thorin’s ear. He looked at her confused but nodded and led Bella to the dance floor.

He wrapped his arms around her and the two began to move. “What was that about? The evil halfling is always a little strange but that was different…” Thorin’s deep voice vibrated through his chest.

“Oh nothing… nothing at all, my King.”.

“You know, I could get used to you calling me your King.” He gave her a saucy wink making her laugh.

“It is nice seeing you smile and play. You should do it more.” Bella looked deep into his vibrant blue eyes.

“My life has been full of hardships and responsibility. You are the first real reason I have had to feel giddy.” He bent his head and kissed her softly.

“Thorin. Can I ask you a personal question?” Thorin nodded.

“How many partners have you had...sexually?”

Thorin looked at the tawny haired hobbit lass in surprise. “I will be honest with you, if you are sure you would like to know.” She nodded. “Twenty three females in my one hundred and ninety five years.” He seemed slightly bashful.

“Well. That could have been worse.” Bella tried to swallow the knot in her throat. She knew he was much older than her, and after all he was a King now and a very handsome prince before that.

“Dwarves are not shy with their couplings. We may have relations with many partners before finding your One or getting married but after there is no one but your spouse or One. How many partners have you had?” They had stopped dancing and moved to a table before she answered.

“None. I have never given anyone my flower.”

Thorin lost all color. “You are a virgin then? Oh Mahal. I keep forgetting how young you are.” Thorin almost looked disgusted.

Bella was tired, coming off of a sickness and cranky beyond belief at Thorin’s comment and tone. Her temper flared bright red. “I’m sorry I had not given my maidenhead before I met you, but bloody hell if it matters so much to you I am sure someone here would love to be the first to break it!” Bella’s voice carried over the ears of The Company. They all looked at the livid hobbit in shock. “Close your bloody mouths!” Bella shrieked at the dwarves. ‘I _have been spending too much time with Gyda_.’  Bella was horrified by what she had said in anger and ran out of the ballroom out into the night.

Thorin stood still, stunned. He couldn’t move even if he had wanted to. It was the second time he had heard an outburst from the normally soft spoken hobbit. She sounded like Gyda...no she sounded like a dam. It made Thorin’s heart twitch. He finally came to his senses and went to track down his hobbit and apologize. But Gyda stepped into his path.

“Let me handle this Thorin. I fear she is not going to receive you well until she cools down.” Her voice was surprisingly soft. Thorin nodded gratefully and decided to drown his worries in ale. Gyda grabbed two bottles of the elven wine from where the Master had sat. She moved out of the ballroom doors into the cool night looking for her hobbit friend.

* * *

 

“My hobbit, you are quite the hard lass to find... Sigrid!? What are you doing with Bella?” Gyda found Bella in The Company's loaned house, she was in the arms of Sigrid.

“I was walking home from the feast and found Bella crying and lost, so I took her home and we have been speaking.” Sigrid smiled a wide bright smile at Gyda. “Cousin, it is good to see you. I have missed you dearly, and to think you came back here married to the most frightening dwarf I have ever seen in my life.” Sigrid was speaking rapidly like the excitably sixteen year old girl she was. Gyda popped the cork on one of the bottles of wine before handing it to Bella, she knew the young human girl was going to be babbling for a minute and she needed to get some liquid warmth into the hobbit. “Have you known him long?! He reminds me of your da. Big, scary but i'm sure deep down he is as cuddly as they come. I can’t wait to officially meet him. How big is his...You know.”

Gyda spit out the wine that she was about to swallow. “Sigrid! You are too young to ask of such things.” Gyda knew full well what retort was coming.

“Oh please. I know you lost your maidenhood before you were my age. What was that Northmen's name? Canute? Byrnjar?”

Gyda shushed the young woman. “You bite your tongue. If your father heard you speaking of these things he would stick me with an arrow. Now. Are you not keeping your maidenhood as a bargaining chip for a good sturdy marriage as is custom here?”

Sigrid nodded “Aye. I am. That does not mean I can not talk about it.” Sigrid said defiantly.

“Fine. It’s huge. Truly the biggest cock I have ever seen not on an animal, and mahal does he know how to use it. He bent me over the bed today and...” Gyda chortled at the looks on the lasses faces. Sigrid looked to be eating it up if not a bit nervous.

Bella looked like she was going to be sick. “Nnnghn. No more. I do not want to hear about you being impaled by Dwalin.” closed her eyes and held up her hand in a halt motion.

Gyda laughed and the three lasses began talking about their lives, what was Thorin’s problem, and drinking the sweet wine. Gyda couldn’t keep down more than a half cup full before feeling too sick to continue. She passed the bottle to Sigrid and let her have a few swigs. The wine was strong, much stronger than ale. It could make a grown man drunk off of just a cup. Bella was feeling warm and less inhibited, but not drunk. She decided to cut her losses. They would be leaving for the mountain in the morning and the last thing she needed was to be hungover.

* * *

 

Gyda took the bottle from a tipsy Sigrid and left the girl singing in the sitting room while she helped Bella get to bed. The lass was still sick, tired and above all else embarrassed at her outburst. She had gotten Bella down to her underclothes before Thorin burst through the door.

“Bella, I am so sorry, I love...oh Gyda. Uh. May I please have an audience with Miss Bella?” Gyda looked to Bella for an answer, she nodded and Gyda swiftly left the room.

She needed to be as far from this room as possible when the make up began. She heard Sigrid giggling from the sitting room and practically mowed down poor Ori in her haste to get to the young girl. What she came across made her want to simultaneously congratulate Fili and slit his throat. He was on one knee in front of the human girl, kissing her hand and telling her how beautiful she was. “Oi. Hands off my cousin. Let us go, Sigrid, we are leaving in the morning for the mountain and I must get you home.” Sigrid looked aggravated with her shorter halfling cousin before she gave in and nodded.

“I could take her home. That way you can speak with Dwalin. He was less than pleased you left the feast in such a hurry.”

Gyda looked towards the golden lion prince. “Hmm. I suppose you can join us. I must say goodbye to Bard and the children before we depart. Come along.” Gyda swept out the door, kissing Dwalin with a hidden promise between their lips before marching into the night with a giggling human girl and an enamored dwarf prince following her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter. Thorin and Bella sexy times. :)

“Bella, I am sorry I acted so rudely. I am frustrated with myself for I feel like I am preying on a young girl. You should be with someone closer to Fili or Kili’s age. Not me, I am much older than you. Why would you want me?” Bella finally understood why Thorin acted the way he did. He felt like he was robbing the cradle so to speak.

”Thorin Oakenshield. I am a grown hobbit. I can make my own decisions. And you certainly are not too old for me. I love you. I could never be with someone the boy's age.  I am older than them believe it or not in hobbit years. You are perfect for me Thorin, you are my True Heart. Please do not fight this. ” Bella looked like she was going to cry.

He shook his head and gathered her in his arms. He smelled strongly of ale and she wondered if he was drunk. He seemed sturdy on his feet, his speech was not slurred and he was looking sober enough. She looked down and noticed she was only in her small clothes. With a loud squeak she threw herself into the covers of the bed. “Come now my little hobbit. We are to be married, how can you be worried of your modesty? I will see you bare before long.”

Bella felt warmth swarm in her groin, the wine in her system made her bold beyond reason. “How would you feel about me being bare before you much sooner?” She gave him a cheeky grin.

She took her bottoms off and threw them at the dwarf. They hit him in the face and clutched them in one of his large hands. He gave her a wicked grin before speedily removing his clothing. He was down to his small clothes before he stalked towards the bed and climbed under the covers. His mouth immediately latched onto hers. His tongue dipped into her mouth, coaxing hers to play. Bella could feel the “wetness” Gyda had told her of dampening her thighs. Thorin’s hand was clutching the skin of her waist desperately as if she would disappear. He seemed to not want to pass any boundaries so Bella moved his hands for him.

“Thorin, take off my binding will you?” Her voice was husky with arousal.

Thorin looked in her eyes as if to ask if she was sure. She nodded and he hurriedly unbound her breast. He looked at her breasts in awe. They were smaller than they had been since she was a tween, she was still a large busted lass by the standards of men and it appeared to be dwarves as well. “Are they okay?” Bella asked nervously trying to cover them with her hands.

Thorin swatted her hands away and laid his own paws on them “They are perfect, the biggest I have ever seen. Dams, do not have breasts this size unless they are feeding a babe. Yours are perfect. Please do not hide them from me.”He placed kisses on the tops of her breasts.

Bella arched her back begging him to take more in. When he licked her pebbled nipple into his warm mouth she saw stars. She instinctively wrapped her thigh around the dwarfs hip, searching for friction. He granted it to her by pushing his thigh between her legs. She ground her most sensitive spot onto his thigh while he suckled her pert pink nipple. Her other breast was being stroked by his cleaver fingers. He brushed his thumb over her other nipple causing her to rutt against him. He chuckled deeply and moved his hand between her thighs. She snapped her legs closed at the contact.

“I am going to touch you, it will feel good. I promise. If you want me to stop just tell me okay?” Bella nodded and propped her leg back up onto Thorin's hip granting him access to her hairless core.

He moved his thick fingers to her pearl rubbing light circles, Bella moaned loudly at the contact. It felt better than anything she had ever done to herself. He peppered her neck with kisses and nipped at her lightly. There were so many new sensations colliding with one another Bella couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure. Her hips moved on their own accord, begging Thorin for more contact. He slipped one large finger into her core and began pumping it gently. Her womanhood gripped his finger tightly. Thorin worried that if she was this tight with just one of his fingers, what was going to happen when he tried to get his cock in. His worries were interrupted when Bella’s orgasm ripped through her. She pulsated and clenched his finger with delicious strength, his cock twitched painfully. He was so hard that it hurt to be in his underclothes. While Bella was relaxed after her first climax, Thorin slipped a second digit in slowly, Bella moaned around Thorin’s mouth. He was stretching her out, preparing her. Bella felt wonderful, her body hummed with love and arousal. Bella pulled Thorins lip into her mouth and bit down gently. He growled low in his throat and pumped his fingers into her wet center, using his thumb to circled her pearl. She was close to her second climax, He could feel the fluttering around his fingers. He gazed her ear with his teeth nibbling slightly on the lobe. Bella lost all control then, She screamed out Thorin’s name loudly, riding his hand.

Thorin could no longer take it any more. He began pulling off his small clothes. Bella helped by yanking at the laces and pushing them down his muscular hips and thighs. Once his cock was free she put her hand on it like Gyda had showed her. She mustered up as much courage as she could and pushed Thorin onto his back. He looked surprised but allowed her to do as she pleased, he moaned when she began pumping his large cock up and down. Bella straddled his thighs in a seductive manner and  let her eyes roam over his impressive physique. He had rippling muscles on his arms, they were bigger than any hobbit would ever dream to have. His chest was broad and boasted of many scars from battle and smithing. His stomach muscles were rock hard and thick. They looked as if bricks rested under his skin. He had black hair covering his front leading down to his cock she now held in her hand. It was hard and had veins running up the sides of it. The head was an angry red and was leaking a small amount of pearly fluid. Bella remembered what Gyda had told her and she leaned her head down to lick the liquid off the head. Thorin jumped in surprise,

“ _Givashel,_ you need not do that.”Thorin was struggling to form words.

Bella felt heady with power, she was rendering the King of Erebor speechless. He was looking at her like she was a Queen of all Queens. It gave her the confidence to continue her ministrations. She darted her tongue again to lap up more of the leaking fluid. It tasted slightly salty but not bad, she could get used to it. She licked the sides of his throbbing member, pulling out groans of pleasure from Thorins throat. Bella licked back up to the head of his cock and sucked it into her mouth. She pulled her teeth lightly back like Gyda said to her, and circled her tongue over the head. Bella could not get more than half of his manhood into her mouth without almost gagging so she stuck to pumping the lower half with her fist and working her tongue and lips over the head. Bella dipped her tongue into the small hole of the head, Thorin bucked and began pushing her away.

“Feels...too.. Good. Unghn.” He grunted out trying to soothe her fears. He quickly rolled them over putting her beneath him , his cock poised at her entrance. “ _Givashel_ , are you sure you want to do this?”

Bella nodded not trusting her voice and pulled Thorin down by his raven braids to kiss him deeply. He entered her slowly, hissing at the tight fit. Bella clenched her fists into his long hair. He was stretching her far, and he was not even a quarter of the way in.

“Relax love. It will feel better” Thorin kissed her furrowed brow and stopped, letting her adjust before continuing.

He brought a hand down to her pearl and rubbed it lightly, she felt a zing of arousal shoot through her loins. A rush of liquid flowed through her flower. Thorin continued rubbing her pearl and kissing the sweet hobbit until he hit her barrier.

“This may hurt, _sanâzyung._ Do you want me to keep going?” He looked into the loving hazel eyes of his One.

She nodded and kissed him deeply. He pushed deeper and felt her give way. Bella inhaled sharply when he broke her maidenhood. He kissed her closed eyes, cheeks lips and forehead sweetly. He moved back to her lips and kissed her hungrily. She was tighter than anything he had ever felt. None of the dams he had been with or even his own hand was as tight as her womanhood. He had to focus extremely hard not to fill her with his seed immediately. He was a dwarf for mahals sake. They had incredible stamina. Thorin held himself back, all the while focusing on Bella’s comfort. He rubbed her pearl harder making her moan in delight, he lowered his head to take one of her pink peaks into his mouth and sucked greedily. Bella bucked her hips causing him to push all the way to the hilt. He froze waiting for a sign to begin moving. Bella felt full, so full she could swear you could see the head of his cock under the skin of her lower abdomen. But it was not painful, she just felt stretched. She tilted her hips up and cried out at the pleasure it brought her. Thorin took that as a sign and began rocking into her slowly. Bella moaned loudly, she dug her fingers into his thick raven locks. He growled when she pulled his hair tight, he snapped his hips a little harder into her a the sensation. She mewled in delight, he began driving into her harder and harder. She took him inch for inch and stroke for stroke. He continued rubbing her pearl while he nibbled on her ear. She climaxed with impressive volume when he bit the tip of her ear.

Thorin felt a rush of fluid hit his groin, ‘O _h sweet mahal. She is perfect’_ Thorin thought as he realized the fluid that hit him was hers.

It peaked his arousal to an all time high and he climaxed harder than he ever had in his entire life. He roared as he coated her inner walls with his seed. He pulled out of her, grabbed a towel from the nearby post to clean them both up. Her virgin blood stained the towel and made him feel pride and remorse at the same time. He loved her dearly but felt that he should have waited to take her maidenhood when they had the feather beads of Erebor and she was covered in gold. She shook him out of his revelry by grabbing his wrist and pulling him back to bed and under the furs. Both sated and feeling boneless, they whispered loving words before being pulled into a deep sleep. They would have an early morning, they were headed to his home, Erebor.

* * *

 

Fili felt like he was walking on a cloud, it could have been the alcohol swimming in his system or the deep grey blue eyes he had been staring into moments before. Gyda, Fili and Sigrid had made it to her home much to quickly for his taste. Gyda had said goodbye to the poor family, reminding them to pack their prized belongings in case The Company failed. Bard glared daggers at Fili the entire time. He kept his back straight and put on his best diplomat face while speaking with the human man. When the goodbyes were done and the tears of the littlest child had dried, Sigrid walked Fili and Gyda to the door.  He kissed her hand and bid her a fair night politely. She giggled sweetly and kissed him on the mouth. He thought he might faint at how wonderful it felt. He could still feel tingles ringing through his lips at the brief contact, he wished he could have had a longer kiss. He almost fell into the lake below when he saw Sigrid kiss Gyda too. He followed Gyda’s retreating form as she moved towards the house they were sleeping in.

“Why did she kiss you too!?” Fili cried.

Gyda burst out laughing at the sad look of Fili’s face. “Oh Battle Brother. It is a form of greeting and farewell here between friends or family. You saw the Master and Bard give me a peck, aye?” Fili nodded, it was one of the most bizarre greetings he had ever witnessed. “I know what you are thinking, no it does not just happen between men and women. It is everyone. But if it makes you feel better, she kissed you longer than just a peck of farwell. Just a second too long, to be considered simply friendly. Fili preened like a peacock at the news and strode to the house with a swagger in his steps. Gyda rolled her eyes at the young prince and rushed to keep up.

Fili’s good mood vanished into thin air when he arrived at the house and saw the state his brother was in. He was pale, had not eaten of drank anything for hours. His lips had taken on a chalk like color, and he was drenched in sweat. Oin and Fili worked together to get the raven haired dwarf comfortable and to sleep. He was having fever nightmares, Fili could tell and it tore his heart open. This was his _nadadith_ , his baby brother, he was supposed to protect him from things like this and he had failed. Fili sat outside his brothers room and wept opening. His brother had not gotten better since the attack and Oin said it was not looking good. The arrow had been poisoned, the poison was already in his blood stream, there was nothing he could do to help Kili, except pray to Mahal and plead for his brother's health. Gyda found Fili weeping in the hallway and did the only thing she could, she sat with him and pulled him into her arms. Running a hand through his hair and rubbing his back. She sang him a lullaby her mother used to sing to her and her siblings.

_Hush ye, my bairnie_

_Bonny wee laddie_

_When you're a man_

_you shall follow your daddie._

_Lift me a coo,_

_And a goat and a wether,_

_Bringing them hame_

_To your mammie thegither._

_Hush ye, my bairnie_

_Bonny wee lammie_

_Routh o' guid things_

_Ye shall bring to your mammie_

_Hare frae the meadow_

_deer frae the mountain_

_Grouse frae the moorlan'_

_And trout frae the fountain._

_Hush ye, my bairnie_

_Bonny wee dearie_

_Sleep! come and close the een_

_heavy and wearie_

_Closed are the wearie een_

_rest ye are takin'_

_Sound be yer sleepin'_

_And bright be yer wakin'_

_Hush ye, my bairnie_

_Bonny wee laddie_

_When you're a man_

_you shall follow your daddie._

_Lift me a coo,_

_And a goat and a wether,_

_Bringing them hame_

_To your minnie thegither._

Fili clung to her tightly falling to sleep during her lullaby. Dwalin walked by and raised and eyebrow at the scene.

“Help me get him into bed, aye?” Gyda whispered to her love.

He nodded and lifted the prince as if he weighed no more than a feather and took him to an empty bed. Gyda watched the scene unfold in front of her with a look of pure love and admiration of her face for the bear of a dwarf. She could just imagine Dwalin carrying their babes to bed after a tough day of mischief and training in their father’s halls. ‘ _No. NO. You are not having children. Remember? They can only get hurt in this world. And what type of mother would you be? You are a blood hungry mercenary with too many demons in your past. You could never be a good mother like your own, you could never give a child everything they need.’_ Gyda listened to the nasty part of her mind telling her truths that she could not deny. It did not make the ache in her chest go away though. Dwalin turned to Gyda and took her hand leading her up to their bedroom.

“Lass, if ye think any harder ye’ll have steam comin’ out yer ears.” Dwalin gave her kiss on the head and opened their bedroom door. They both stripped for bed and cuddled close to one another.

“Dwalin, what do you think of children?” Gyda said in a small voice.

“Children are a blessing from Mahal. They are rare for the dwarven people. Ye are blessed to ‘ave one per union. More and more of our people are no’ able to bring a life into this world. Why lass?” Dwalin tightened his his hold around the redhead.

“No reason. I was just thinking of you holding babes when you put Fili to bed. It was very sweet.” Gyda kissed his cheek.

“I ‘ave been doin tha’ his whole life. Helped his amad after Vili died with the boys. Kili was no’ even out the womb when Vili died in battle. Thorin and I pitched in where we could, helped lessen the burden on Dis. She’s a sister to me, those boys are as close as kin.” Gyda hugged the dwarf closer peppering his sad face with kisses. Everyone was worried about Kili, she prayed to whatever god would listen, she prayed for a miracle.

* * *

 

At first light The Company made their way to the boat provided by the Master. They were given armor, food, weapons and casks of wine for the trip. Thorin had ordered Kili to stay behind and heal, Fili stated he belonged with his brother and Oin declared his place was with the sick. No one had seen Bofur that morning and had to leave without him. The trip across the lake was uneventful as was the four days it took to get to the mountain. As they passed Dale, The Company looked on in sadness at the ruins of the once great city. Thorin could feel the pull of the mountain and pushed the company harder and harder to get there. They were running out of time. The light of Durin’s day would soon be here and they needed to find the hidden door. Bella was the first to spot the stairs hidden in the massive statues on the east side of the mountain. They climbed and waited for the keyhole to appear.The light of day faded and The Company gave up in despair and sorrow, all except Gyda and Bella. Bella found the keyhole with the light of the moon, Thorin inserted to key and the door creaked open, dust flying into the open air.

As soon as the stone door was completely open and Thorin stepped inside, his entire demeanor changed. Thorin and Bella had fought about whether or not she was going to complete her contract. He stated it was too risky to send his One into a dragons lair, and Bella would not go back on her word, She had signed the contract and dammit she was going to fulfill her contract. A Baggins never goes back on their word. When Thorin stepped inside the mountain he was no longer concerned about Bella going into the lair. Bella asked about the stone carving on the wall. There was a throne with light emitting from a gem above it in the carving.

“What is that above the throne?” Bella inquired.

“That is the Arkenstone. That, Master Burglar, is why you are here” Thorin’s eyes looked slightly clouded and Bella was taken back by him calling her Burglar. He had not called her that since before Beorn’s home. It frightened her. But she came here to do a job. She lifted her chin and gave him a curt nod.

“I will retrieve the Arkenstone for you, Thorin Oakenshield.” Bella kissed him softly and followed Gyda and Balin down a hallway out of sight.

“I do not like this Bella. It feels sick in here as well. I am frightened for you.” Gyda looked into her friend's eyes. “Balin, what is the matter with Thorin, he seems… Different.” Gyda spoke the question Bella wanted to ask. She knew of the gold sickness that ran in his family but she was in denial that it would effect him.

“He is just preparing for the possibility of a fight with the dragon. Do not fret lassie.” Balin continued leading them down hallway after hallway.

Balin saw the signs of the gold sickness that afflicted Thorin already as soon as he neared the mountain. It scared him, but he had faith in his King and would stand by him. “This is where we leave you lass... It never ceases to amaze me.” Balin said quietly.

“What’s that?” Bella asked.

“The courage of hobbits. Go now, may all the luck of Mahal be with you. Oh and Bella, if the dragon is still alive down there, do not awaken it.”

Bella hugged the grandfatherly dwarf tightly and kissed his cheek. Before turning to Gyda. “You come back to me, my hobbit. Do you understand?” Bella could only nod through the tears. This could be the last time she saw her closest friend. “You use that ring if needs be, but you come back to us. Alright. I can not lose another person I love. I can not lose you _hljóð nipt (heart sister)_ .” Gyda had a single tear streaming down her cheek.

“I will be fine, do not fret. I am a master burglar, did you not know?” Bella jested before pulling her friend close and jerking away as if she burned. Bella put her hands on Gyda’s midsection and pushed her hands into her belly. “Gyda, when was your last monthly?”.

“Have you gone mad? Asking me about my bleeding as you are about to go into meet a dragon..oh fuck.” It suddenly hit Gyda, the dizziness, the large sore breasts, the exhaustion and most of all the nausea. “ _ek munu drepa hinn oskilgetinn (I will kill that bastard)!_ How do you know?! You could be wrong.” Gyda turned from rage to frantic denial in a blink of the eye.

“Hobbits are creatures of the earth, we are one with living things, you would know if you had paid more attention. I can feel the little living babe within you. If I am not mistaken, it is a girl. But we will have to see when you get farther along.” Bella had both her little hands on Gydas nearly flat stomach, she leaned her head in close and whispered to the child inside. “Your auntie Bella loves you little one, if I never get to see your beautiful face, know that I loved you before I got the chance meet you. Take care of your mommy for me.” Bella kissed Gyda's stomach with tears streaming down her face. “I love you dear friend. If I do not come back, take care of Thorin, clear whatever sickness is creeping in. And love that little girl you have as much as I would have, yes?” Gyda could only nod. “Gyda? What did you call me just a minute ago?”.

“ _hljóð nipt,_ he means heart sister in the language of my father.” Gyda’s voice was thick with tears.

“Heart sister? I like that. I will see you soon _hljóð nipt,_ Yavanna willing” Gyda hugged Bella tightly, kissed her forehead softly and watched her walk around the corner out of sight.

* * *

 

Gyda sat down and cried for what felt like hours until Dwalin came to find her. He picked her up and carried her back out into the open air with the rest of the company. Thorin paid no mind to the weeping halfling, or the fact that his intended bride was down inside the mountain riddling with a dragon. Gyda looked at him through wet eyes, he was pacing and fidgeting, like a madman. Gyda missed Fili and Kili greatly. They would be just as heart broken as she was at the moment, well maybe not because they did not have a child growing within them.

‘ _Bloody hell. How am I supposed to tell him?’_ Gyda looked at Dwalin.

His broad shoulders and thick arms were rippling with muscles, his tattooed hands were clenching and unclenching. It was his nervous tick, he was afraid for Bella. He had grown protective of her as of late and was wary of her entering the mountain. But she signed a contract and gave her word, and if you do not stand by your word you have nothing. So he looked on and waited for a sign that the tiny burglar was alright. Ori came to sit beside Gyda and rubbed her back gently and spilled silent tears along with her. He loved Bella as if she were the mother he never met. When the mountain began to quake and the orange light poured out of the open door. Gyda stood and marched towards the door,

“Give her more time.” Thorin growled.

“To do what? Get killed?” Balin beat Gyda to shouting at Thorin.

“You’re afraid?” He looked confused.

“Yes, I’m afraid! I fear for YOU! A sickness lies upon that treasure hoard, a sickness that drove your grandfather mad!”.

“I am not my grandfather.” Thorin crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at the white bearded dwarf.

“You are not yourself! The Thorin I know would never hesitate to go in there and…” Balin was turning red in the face.

“Enough! I will not risk this quest for one burglar!”

Dwalin held Gyda back. She had her axes out and was screeching what he assumed were death threats and curses in her Nordic tongue.

“Bella. Her name is Bella. You love her, or at least you did, not four days ago. She is to be your wife, or have you forgotten!?” the normally quiet Ori screamed at the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby is a Celtic song written by Henry White, I do not own it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter. Trigger warning just in case.

Bella had riddled with the dragon, she had found the Arkenstone and now he was coming after her. She ran as fast as her little legs would take her, until she hit something solid and warm. Thorin gazed down at her with loving eyes. “Bella, You are alive! I am…” His thought drifted away from him when he gazed over the treasury room filled with hills of gold. All logical thought left his mind and a sickness took hold once again.

“I won’t be alive much longer, if we don't move!” Bella tried pulling Thorins arm back down the hallway from whence he came.

“The Arkenstone! Did you find it?” He barked at her.

Bella looked into his eyes and heard the voice of Smaug ringing in her memory ‘ _I am almost tempted to let you take it, if only to see Oakenshield suffer, watch the stone destroy him, watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad.’_ She could see the madness clouding in his eyes. She warred with herself but finally decided to not tell him she had found the Arkenstone. “No. We have to get out Thorin” Bella begged.

Thorin couldn’t take his eyes off the treasure. When Bella moved around him he pushed her against the wall with his sword at her throat. He stared into her eyes, his eyes were almost black not the vibrant ice blue that she loved, these held and air of evil and it scared her greatly. Bella shut her eyes in fear and heard a clang of metal on metal.

“I will drain you of every ounce of blood in your body if you do not remove your sword from her neck.” Bella had never been more happy to hear Gyda’s voice.

The rest of their companions came running in after Gyda and all stopped to stare at the scene unfolding before them. Gyda had her axes out, one was close to the Kings neck and the other was pushing his blade away from a very frightened Bella. “You will all burn!" Everyone's heads snapped to their right to see Smaug plowing through the hills of treasure coming for them. “Run!”.

* * *

 

The Company's plan had worked up until the dragon popped up out of the molten gold coating the banquet hall floor. He screamed of revenge and fire. He flew as quick as the wind towards Lake-Town.

“What have we done.” Bella cried.

She sobbed when she remembered her companions were in Lake-Town. She cried for the innocent men, women and children that they had doomed by fighting the dragon. Gyda pulled her close and held her as she wept. Dori was the next one over to cuddle them both close and weep for their comrades fates. Soon each member of the Company present in Erebor circled and wept with one another, all except Thorin. He stood in the treasure hoard and stared at the gold arms outstretched, an eerie grin on his handsome face.

After what felt like days, but was a mere hour or more Ori’s excited voice broke them out of their quiet mourning, “The dragon! It fell from the sky! I saw it, it was shot down!”

All of The Company turned to look towards the sky and sure enough the dragon was falling lifeless into the burning lake. They rejoiced half heartedly, sure they were living but what of their companions? Thorin soon threw everyone into looking through piles of gold for the Arkenstone. The dwarves were consumed by it, they did not eat or sleep. They spent their time digging through the dragons hoard or rebuilding a makeshift gate to keep everyone out for days they worked. Gyda and Bella helped as well but did not have the same lust for the gold as their companions.

Soon Gyda’s sharp ears picked up the sound of climbing on the gate. “Someone is coming!”

Bella almost keeled over in happiness at seeing Bofur, Oin Fili and a completely healed Kili. “My boys!” She screamed and ran towards them. She reached them before they could get to the treasure hoard. She pulled both into loving hugs and kissed their cheeks. They held her close but Kili held on the longest. “I was so afraid for you. I thought you had perished in the dragon fire or from your wounds.” Bella babbled through tears.

“I am healed _irak’amad._ Tauriel healed me. Where is uncle?” Kili swept a hand through Bella’s tawny curls.

“There is something wrong with Thorin, I am afraid he has come down with the gold sickness.” Kili and Fili shared a look before running to their uncle in the middle of the hills of gold.

“My sister-sons. This is all ours. Gaze upon it, is it not magnificent?” Thorin clapped his nephews on the back as they gazed in awe over the gold.

* * *

 

Gyda watched them all closely from a corner of the room. The place made her sick, it reeked of dragon and was heavy with a darkness that would seep in your mind. She put a protective hand on her stomach and concentrated. She could feel the energy flowing from her womb and if she was perfectly still she could feel the small heartbeat of the babe, quicker than a rabbit's.

‘ _What am I going to do’_

She now had a child she needed to look out for, She had a small life that depended on her, and her alone. She could feel love and fear mingling in her veins. This child would change everything for her, she was so young, how was she supposed to be a mother? How could she bring a child into this cheerless world. She would need not be concerned about money, she was now richer than most of Arda, but money did not buy happiness, responsibility or more importantly, safety. She looked towards Dwalin, he had been running himself ragged the last few days, Thorin kept him in the golden hoard at all hours. Being the loyal guard he was he never strayed from Thorin’s side. Gyda looked longingly at the menacing dwarf. She had not told him of the babe, she wanted to wait until it could be celebrated. She wanted it to be apart from this gold. There was no cheer here, only a void of good feelings. Gyda had been suffering the effects of babe sickness. She threw up most mornings, and felt overly tired. Dwalin had noticed and voiced his concerns but she just told him it was the dragon stench. He had believed her and went back to his calling King. When Gyda spotted Oin she grabbed Bella and the two pulled him aside.

“Oin, what herbs did you give us to keep a babe from our wombs?” Bella had spoken first, knowing that all Gyda would do is scream at the man.

Oin listed off the herbs and Bella’s heart sank. “Oin. Those herbs are not to prevent pregnancy, at least not in hobbits. They are nothing more than a tea seasoning to us.” Bella rubbed her temples and looked to be about to cry. She had taken the herbs from Oin as well to stave off pregnancy and had made the mistake of trusting he knew of hobbit fertilization.

“I can assure ye lassie, they stave off pregnancy for dwarrowdams. Quite effective too!” Oin was angry that his knowledge was being criticised.

“Yes well they may work on dams, but I know for certain they do not work on hobbits or humans you old bastard!” Gyda screamed and stomped away.

Oin’s eyes widened in shock and realization. “Is she with child?” Oin whispered to Bella still staring at Gyda’s retreating form.

“Aye. Do not tell a soul my friend, She is not ready to speak of it.” Bella said softly.

“Why lassie? Babes are a gift from Mahal. Precious beyond measure.”

Bella nodded in agreement. “She will tell soon enough, on her own time. Shall we go find the apothecary wing and see what healing herbs are left, hmm?” Bella distracted the older healer and he led her to the healing wing.

* * *

Within days the small group of fifteen were met with an army of elves at their gate and a horde of fishermen with weapons, led by Thranduil, Bard and the Master. Thorin denied their right to any of his gold and swore he would not part with a single coin. Fear spread through Bella’s limbs as quick as a wild fire. The same words Smaug had spoken to her cascaded out of Thorin’s lips. They spoke to him of war if he did not stay true to his word, he turned his back on them and baited them. He smiled as the armies left to converge their men and prepare for battle. He smiled for he knew the Iron Hills were coming to his aid. Bella understood what Thorin could not see yet, they would not last until his aid arrived. The elves had set up to block all from entering his mountain, Bella knew what she need do to save them all. She would have to bargain with the elves and men, she would need to barter with the only thing worth anything to Thorin, The Arkenstone. She began working out a plan to execute that evening while everyone either slept or dug in the treasure hoard. But there was something she needed to do first. She would surely be outcast by her True Heart if she handed over the Arkenstone, she needed one last night with him.

“Thorin, I need you to come look at this stone in this corridor, I think it might be the stone you are looking for!” Bella had baited the King with the thought his beloved stone. She had hidden the stone in her pack, and had placed a large clear stone on one of the dusty beds of what she assumed was the commoners quarters. He followed her hastily, ready to receive his stone and right to rule.

“Why would the stone be here, I watched it fall into the gold when Smaug took the mountain.” Thorin questioned her but continued to follow her. The more steps they took from the hoard the clearer his mind was. It was by no means healed, but he at least could remember he loved Bella. Memories of their one night together came flooding to the front of his mind and made his trousers tighten. They reached the room and Bella held out the large clear stone.

“Nay, that is not the Arkenstone, Bella.” Thorin shook his head in defeat and sat on the bed. He then pulled out a silver vest and handed it to Bella. “We will have war, I will have you to be safe. Wear this. It was made by my forbears. It is made of Mithril, no blade can pierce it.”

Bella took the armor from him and took off her shirt and tunic to put it on. She stopped when she was just in her trousers and bindings. This was as good a chance as any. She leaned in and kissed him soft and slow. He moaned into her mouth and wasted no time divesting her of her bindings, trousers and underthings. She was soon bare before him, he grabbed her roughly by the arm and threw her on the bed, belly down. She was caught off guard, this was not her Thorin, this was not the sweet gentle lover that had taken her days before. This was a man of madness. She trembled in fear, at the pain that was to come. He entered her swiftly without any care or preparation, she cried out in pain but he paid no mind. He pounded into her relentlessly, she tried to imagine their night before how good it felt, that night was for her pleasure, well both of theirs. This night was for only his, he was claiming it as his own with no room for her. He grabbed her breast roughly with one hand, hard enough to leave bruises and his other hand dug into her hip. She could feel a small amount of pleasure, just enough to make him glide easier into her. Thorin pulled out of her and flipped her over to face him. He pried her thighs open and drove hard into her. Her face scrunched up in pain and tears gathered in her eyes, but he seemed not to notice. He bit and sucked at her breasts and neck leaving dark marks on her skin. With one last forceful thrust he spilled into her. Breathing heavily he fell to the side and pulled his trousers up. He had not even fully undressed. Bella felt cheap, cheaper than a common whore. He had not kissed her once he entered her and he did not look at her with his loving eyes. The eyes that gazed upon her reminded her of the dragon and it frightened her to no end. She hurriedly pulled her clothing on and the mirthril shirt. Thorin, finally relaxed lay on the bed with arms behind his head.

“I have been betrayed.” His deep voice rumbled through the small stone chamber. “The Arkenstone, one of them has taken it.” He whispered menacingly.

“You have won the mountain Thorin, is that not enough? Your prophecy has been fulfilled.” Bella’s voice shook.

“Betrayed by my own kin.” He whispered to himself.

“Thorin. No. You should not doubt your own kin, they gave you their word. Just as you have given your word to the people of Lake Town. Is this treasure truly worth more than your honor? All of our honor?” Bella heard the slap before she felt it.

“Do not speak to me of honor woman.” Thorin bellowed.

Bella held a hand up to her bruised cheek, trying to soothe the sting. She gathered her bag and ran. She ran until she physically ran into Fili. He held her up and glanced at her face eyes widening.

“What happened _irak’amad?!_ Who did this to you?” Fili cupped her cheek gently and gazed at the marks on her arms, neck and face.

“Thorin. He is sick. Fili, he must be helped.” Fili held her close and caressed her hair.

“It will all be better when he finds the Arkenstone. He will be better. If it was just near him. He would heal.” Fili voice sounded mad as well. Not as bad as Thorin but still sick. Bella knew for a fact that it would not help for him to be near the stone, for it already had been. The stone was the reason for his sickness. She wept in Fili’s arms before giving him a goodbye kiss to the forehead and launching herself towards the gate.

* * *

 The sun had fallen from the sky and the first watch of the night had begun. Bella sent up a prayer of thanks to Yavanna that Gyda was on first watch.

“Where do you think you are going my dear?” Gyda questioned her small friend.

Bella made sure to keep her face in the shadows, if Gyda saw her marks she would kill Thorin before he could be healed. “I am going to try to negotiate with Bard and Thranduil.”

Gyda quirked an eyebrow and at the hobbit. “Handing over that hideous stone you have been hiding, hmm?”

Bella started slightly. “How did you know?” She whispered lowly.

“I am not blind, like our companions. You have been skiddish, continuously touching your pocket and avoiding looking at Thorin. For what it’s worth, I think it should be destroyed. But it could be a useful bargaining chip. May Yavanna watch over you. I will cover for you until you are back. Hurry _hljóð nipt,_ the light will not be absent forever.” Bella bowed to her friend and hurried down a rope tied to the gate.

She ran all the way to Dale without stopping. She snuck into the city looking for the largest tent. Outside of it she found Bard and Gandalf arguing. “It will not come to that, this is a fight they can not win!” Bard argued.

“That wont stop them! They will fight to the death to protect their own! They will never surrender.” Bella cried.

“Belladonna Baggins II.” Bella smiled up at the tall wizard.

Bella was led into King Thranduil's tent by Bard and Gandalf. “If I am not mistaken, this is the halfling that stole the keys to my dungeon under the nose of my guards.” He stared down at Bella with contempt.

“I am half of nothing! But yes… I did. I am truly sorry but you falsely imprisoned them”

Thranduil glowered at the hobbit. “They were crossing my lands without permission!”

Bella pulled herself to her full height, barely reaching the elfs waist. “Since when is permission needed to cross on a traveling road!?” Bella screamed back at the elf. He looked taken aback but then his face morphed into humor. Bard was openly smiling and Gandalf guffawed around him pipe. “Now I came to give you this, not to teach a grown elf manners.” Bella slowly unwrapped the Arkenstone from the scrap of fabric it was hiding in.

“The Heart of the Mountain. The Kings Jewel. And worth a King’s ransom how did you come by this?” Thranduil looked at the jewel in awe.

“I took it as my fourteenth share.” Bella raised her head up high.

“Why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty.” Bard looked at her as if she were a goddess.

“I am not doing this for you. I know that dwarves can be obstenent, pigheaded, suspicious and secretive, with the worst manners you can possibly imagine. But they are also brave and kind and loyal to a fault. I love them dearly, more than my own life and I would save them if I can. Thorin values this stone above all else, above me, above his kin, in exchange for it’s return I believe he will give you what is owed, there will be no need for war.”

Thranduil looked down at her with a sort of pride then it morphed to anger. “Is he who did that to your face and arms?”

‘ _Bugger nothing gets past elf eyes.’_ Bella could only shrug.

“He does not deserve your love or loyalty little burglar. I would treat you as a queen and more important than the stars if you were as loyal to me.” Thranduil gave her a dazzling smile. She smiled back and he nodded to Bard.

“We will follow your plan little Bella. Come now, let us get food into your belly and a soft place to rest.” Bard took her hand to lead her away.

“No I must go back. They need to know I still stand by them and love them. I did not even get to say goodbye.” Bella stood still and would not budge.

“Where was Gyda when you were being beaten?” Bard bent low to whisper the the hobbit. “She loves you dearly and would shield you with her own life from such treatments.”

“She was on guard and I was alone with him.” Bella stared at her hobbit feet. Avoiding the bowman's gaze.

“I can not allow you to go back, little hobbit. It is not safe.” Thranduil voice broke through their silence.

“I will go back whether you allow it or not.” She turned and ran away, hiding in the shadows.

* * *

 The next morning the armies marched upon the gates. All of The Company were dressed in heavy armor and ready for war, all except Gyda and Bella. Gyda was too small for most armor and settled for a chainmail vest to cover her small torso, that ended up hitting her thighs. Bella wore only her sword and mithril shirt as armor. The elven and human army marched upon their gates.

Thranduil sat astride his enormous battle elk and bard rode a pure white horse. “We have come to tell you payment of your debt has been offered and accepted” Thranduil yelled up to Thorin.

“What payment!? I gave you nothing. You have nothing!” Thorin roared.

Bard pulled his hand of his coat and lifted the Arkenstone. “We have this.”.

Thorin stared in disbelief, he shook his head as if trying to clear his head. “Thieves" Kili yelled. "That stone belongs to the King.” It cut Bella to the core. The only thief here was her.

“The King may have it. With our good will but first, he must honor his word.” Bard put the Arkenstone back into his pocket.

“They are taking us for fools. This is a ruse. A filthy lie! The Arkenstone is inside this mountain. This is a trick!” Thorin screamed.

“It is no trick Thorin. The stone is real.  I gave it to them.” Bella wrung her hands together nervously as she told him.

His eyes felt like they were burning holes into her flesh. “you?”.

“I took it as my fourteenth share.” Bella kept her voice strong. Gyda seeing Thorin begin to lose control took a step closer to the hobbit. But she was on the other side of the enraged King.

“You dare steal from me you filthy burglar?!” Thorin growled at the small lass.

“Steal? No. I may be a burglar but I like to think I am an honest one. It will stand against my claim.”

“Your claim? You have no claim over me you disgusting shire rat!” Thorin laughed mirthlessly.

His words broke Bella. She let her tears slip out of her eyes. “I was going to give it to you! I was, but then I saw the madness had already taken hold. You are changed Thorin. You are not the dwarf I fell in love with. The Thorin I know, would never put gold above the lives of his kin. The Thorin I know would stay true to his word. I did this to save you, I did this to save all of you! Because I love you, I would die for you!” Bella screamed at him through tears.

“You will get your chance to die, throw her from the ramparts”

Everyone stood still in shock. Gyda was the first to come out of it and stalked towards the King. He elbowed her in the face knocking her to the ground and breaking her nose in one hit.

“If you will not do it I will!” Thorin boomed.

He grabbed Bella by the throat and lifted her from the ground. Feet dangling and no breath coming to her lungs, Bella’s face turned blue. Fili and Kili tried to pull him away. He shoved both of them off. Fili landed on top of a struggling to stand Gyda. Dwalin picked her up off the ground, and held her close.

“Get off me. I need to save Bella. Or better yet you could help, you fucking coward.” Gyda sprayed blood in Dwalin's face with each word she spoke.

Thorin slammed the back of Bella’s head hard against the stone wall before dangling her over the gate.  Black spots were crowding her vision. All she heard was Gyda’s deathly voice. “If you do not free her, I will spill your worthless blood for all to see.”.

“Uncle let her go!” That one was Fili she thought.

“ _Irak’amad!”_ Kili screamed. She said a wordless goodbye to her sweet boys.

“If you dont like my burglar then please do not damage her! Return her and her guard to me."

Thorin felt the prick of Gyda's axe biting his skin. Thorin stared into the dimming eyes of the hobbit before throwing her on the ground.

“You are not making a very splendid figure, Thorin King under the Mountain.” The wizard spoke up to the King.

Thorin turned to Bella and yanked her braid up, he pulled his dagger and cut her courting braid, he threw it to the ground and spit on it. He looked at both Bella and Gyda “You are forever banished from my kingdom, if you so much as come near it, I will post your heads on pikes at the gates. Get out of my sight you worthless wretches".

Gyda and Bofur grabbed Bella by each arm and dragged her to the rope. Gyda pulled her onto her back and turned to look at Dwalin one last time. He made a move to go with her, but one word from Thorin had him halting and standing still.

 “I knew love could only hurt me again, thank you for proving it. I will tell our daughter that you died gloriously in battle, because the shame of having a coward such as you for a father, too afraid to stick up for her mother or aunt, will be too painful. Goodbye Dwalin son of Fundin. May you find comfort alone and surrounded by sickness and stone.” Gyda shook her head sadly at the dwarf.  With tears streaming from her eyes, she hitched Bella higher on her back and climbed down the rope. She carried the lass through the parting elven army and towards the tents of Dale without a look back as she heard a roar of pain from Dwalin echo through the open land. 


	27. Chapter 27

‘ _A daughter. I have a daughter growing inside of Gyda? How would she know already? How could I have let her go so easily? What is the matter with me? No. I have a loyalty to my King. I made an oath that nothing else would come before him until we reclaimed the mountain and the Arkenstone. We may have the mountain, but not for much longer.’_ Dwalin knelt and screamed in pain and anger.

He had watched his pregnant Gyda walk through the army of elves with the hobbit that may have saved their lives. Thorin had gone mad, everyone could see it plain as day. But nobody acted on it, they would follow their mad King to death. Bella was the only one who could see a way to not face immediate death. Why had no one but Gyda protected her? Fili and Kili tried, but they were no match for the enraged King. Why had he not helped her like his red headed lass had asked? Dwalin felt the hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He sobbed like a child until his brother came and knelt beside him trying to whisper words of comfort into his ear. Thorin turned back to his gold, he did not pay mind to the sight before him. His friend, protector and brother in arms since he was a child was experiencing a broken heart caused by him and he paid no mind. He only cared for his gold.

* * *

 

Balin shook his head at the King in disappointment. He wept for his brother, children were more precious than any piece of gold, and a girl at that, no price could be placed on a female child.  They were so rare. Not only was Dwalin losing a daughter and his One, but Balin was losing a niece and sister, Fili and Kili  were losing a sister as well as their adopted aunt Bella. Each member of The Company had grown extremely close to the two lasses. They were kin, both of them. And they had done nothing to stop Thorin from hurting and banishing the two girls. A raven flew above Balin’s head and landed on Thorin's shoulder. He turned smiling and looking towards the horizon, speaking one word, “Dain.”

* * *

 

Kili felt sick, he watched his uncle try to kill his _irak’amad,_ and he did not help her. Sure he tried to pull uncle off her. But he could have raised a weapon against him like Gyda had. He had not helped Gyda when uncle broke her nose and send her flying to the ground. He did not help her pull a nearly unconscious Bella down the rope. He was a coward, and all for some gold. He had felt the pull of the gold but had tried to tell himself he was not gold sick, that the entire Company was not gold sick. But they all were, at least the dwarves were. Bella and Gyda were the only ones who stayed sane and could see reason. Bella had bruises on her face before she was attacked by uncle, had he given those to her as well when she tried to talk sense into him. Fili had said it was so, told him after she was banished that he thought uncle had raped her. Uncle could never do that, but standing before him was not the uncle that had helped raise him. This person was a stranger in his uncle's body. Kili had never hated someone as much as he hated his uncle now. He had tried to kill is _irak’amad_ , had wounded his closest friend, and had banished both, sentencing them to death if they set foot on Erebor stone. Kili growled at his smiling uncle, and shoved him before walking away.

* * *

 

Fili could hear the sounds of the battle waging, a massive orc army had appeared out of seemingly nowhere, they were behind Dain’s army. The elves, men and dwarves of the Iron Hills were working together to fight the orcs back, while the dwarves in Erebor hid with their tales tucked between their legs. Fili felt pure rage swell in his chest, they should be out their fighting. This was their birthright they were fighting for. He needed to fight for his people, for Gyda his battle sister, for Bella his _irak’amad_ , and most of all for himself. He marched up to his uncle in the golden floored banquet room and punched him hard in the face, knocking him clear off his feet. His uncle landed on his back winded and stared up at the golden prince with clear eyes, wide in shock. Fili knelt on his chest, keeping him pinned to the ground as the others looked at the scene.

“I will no longer hide behind a wall of stone while others fight our battles! You have taken everything from Dwalin, tried to kill my _irak’amad_ Bella, wounded her body in the most unforgivable way, banished her and my battle sister, wounded a pregnant woman and now sit here as a coward counting your gold pieces while our kin die for us!? I will not sit here any longer and hide, it is not in my blood Thorin!” Fili growled at the dwarf that had helped raise him and his brother.

“No it is not. You are right. We are sons of Durin, and Durin’s folk do not flee from a fight.” Fili looked into his eyes once more, seeing no clouds or darkness. He allowed Thorin to stand and bumped foreheads with him. He tried to do the same to Kili, who only nodded curtly at him before turning his body towards the battle waging outside. “I have no right to ask this of any of you, but will you follow me one last time.”

All the dwarves stood and pulled out their weapons before howling a war cry and screaming “ _Khazâd ai-mênu! (The dwarves are upon you)!”_ Before running to the gates. Bombur blew the the giant battle horn of Erebor as the makeshift gate was broken down by the giant bell they loosed swinging towards the stones. The dwarves ran out to join their kin screaming once again “ _Khazâd ai-mênu!”._

* * *

 

Bella watched her dwarves from the top of one of Dales walls, they came out running, weapons brandished and screaming in khudzul. Thorin looked better, he did not look gold sick anymore. She watched as they fought their way through the battle. Cutting down orcs, trolls and goblins. They were soon separated down by families, Bombur, Bofur and Bifur were closest to Erebor. Nori, Dori and Ori were charging towards Dale. Gloin guarded Oin as he pulled wounded from the battlefield. Balin and Dwalin were following Thorin, Fili and Kili. They were headed to Ravenhill where the pale Orc was commanding his armies. Word came from the elf prince and Tauriel that a second army from Dol Guldor was coming in from the north. Exactly where the line of Durin was headed. Bella looked to Gyda who was watching Dwalin ride the war chariot led by battle Rams.

“I have to warn them!” Bella yelled to Gandalf and Gyda.

“Aye, that we do!” Gyda told her proudly.

“You are pregnant! You can not come.” Bella sounded so motherly it made Gyda laugh.

“I will die without knowing he is alive. The babe is still small and I will stay out of harm's way. I'll be a scout. Let's go” Bella looked at her friend dubiously but followed her retreating form. Gandalf tried to call them to stop but they paid him no mind.

When they found the line of Durin Fili was being dangled over a steep drop by his golden hair. Gyda swiftly pulled her bow and nocked an arrow.

“First this one, and then the younger! You will be last!” Azog screamed to Thorin across the frozen lake.

 _‘_ _Not this time you pale bastard.’_ She took a deep breath and let it fly. The arrow struck it's mark and hit the pale Orc in the shoulder of the arm holding Fili, effectively making him jerk back and drop him. Fili grabbed a hold of the rock ledge and climbed down the adjacent rubble. He was safe, for now. Kili came running out of the stone ruins screaming for his brother. When he saw him safe, they knocked foreheads and grabbed Gyda for a short hug.

She threw both them off her and scowled at them. “Let us go kill some Orc, and then maybe I will be in the forgiving mood.”

They followed her lead and they climbed back up the stairs to cut down the Orc as a team. Gyda lost sight of Bella and quickly swallowed her fears to try and live to see another day. The orcs came in heavy waves and they were cutting them down with minimal damage but soon Kili was cut off from Fili and Gyda. They took care of the few goblin mercenaries in front of them, and looked around for Kili. Soon they heard a female voice screaming Kili’s name. They ran through the ruined stone corridor and found Tauriel thrown against the rocks below them, knocking the wind out of her and more than likely shattering a bone or two. Fili screamed Kili’s name just as Bolg raised his pike to send it through Kili’s chest. Gyda lept onto the giant orcs shoulder burying one axe deep into the shoulder for grip and the other into he skull. He dropped Kili and fell to his knees. Fili landed the final blow by drawing both swords across Bolg’s neck. Kili ran to Tauriel and checked her over for injuries. She kissed him soundly when he had finished his brief check. Gyda caught a sound of screams over the wind and looked to see a tiny Bella guarding Thorin and slashing at the pale orc and two others. Gyda and Fili ran towards the little Hobbit while Tauriel and Kili dispatched arrows from their vantage point.

* * *

 

Bella had searched for Thorin after losing sight of  Fili, Kili and Gyda. She found Thorin in the center of the frozen lake fighting off a dozen orcs. The elf prince, Legolas? ' _Yes, his name is Legolas._ ' He began shooting down orcs headed towards Thorin. One by one they fell until there were six left including Azog. Bella put her ring on and let her body go through the moves that Gyda had taught her. She ran and slid between the deformed orcs legs raising her sword, and slitting the artery in the groin of the fell creature. The orc fell to his side clutching the wound spewing a river of black blood across the ice. She delivered the final blow by cutting of its head. She had caught the attention of another orc, that was swinging blindly looking for purchase on the invisible creature. She stabbed it in the belly, and slid her sword down spilling his innards onto the ground. Bella heard a cry of pain from Thorin and turned to see him hit square in the chest by Azog's massive blocky mace. It sent him flying backwards. Bella picked up some stones and began chucking them at the pale orcs head, distracting him. She was able to give Thorin a chance to stand up and battle Azog once more. She turned her attention back to the three remaining orcs. Bella got behind the black faced orc with armor inlaid into his skin, she thrust her sword into the small of his back, severing his spinal cord. He collapsed onto his back with a screech in black speech, and she thrust her sword into his throat and turned it. She felt as if she was out of her body. The Bella that left the shire could never kill another creature, but that Bella was long gone. Thorin screamed as the blade of the pale orc’s arm pierced his thigh. He swung his mace and hit Thorin’s side. He fell to the ice looking up at Azog with contempt and pain. Bella ran to Azog’s side and ripped off her ring before he could deliver a killing blow on Thorin. He started and moved a step backwards. She stood in front of Thorin once again blue sword stretched out in front of her, pointing at the pale orc.

“You will not touch him!”

The orc laughed as did his two companions flanking him. “I say we have fun with this one, break her spirit before we kill her. I bet her cunt is nice and tight.” Azog roared with dark laughter. Bella tried not to show her fear. An arrow picked off one of the three orcs, hitting him in the temple. It distracted Azog enough for her to deliver a blow to his exposed thigh. He roared and swung at her quick as a snake, he connected with ribs and she heard a sickening crack. It burned to fill her lungs with air. She cried out loudly, she lifted her arms to block another blow but this one hit her on the side of the head, rattling her brain and knocking her out.

* * *

 

“Bella! No!” Gyda screamed as she watched the large orc knock her friend down. ‘ _She is dead. There is no way she could have taken a hit like that and lived. I will avenge her death if it is the last thing I do.’_

 _“_ Yavanna protect my child” was all Fili heard before Gyda screamed a bone chilling war cry and launched herself at the pale orc.

He heard her coming but was wounded and tired. Gyda slashed at open flesh with her axes, she landed a blow across the orcs belly. He roared in pain and clutched his wound. Gyda then hacked at his spine, where his neck connected to his head, making the orc fall to his knees in agony. She delivered the final blow by bringing her axe all the way back and digging it into his exposed throat, her second axe she swung into the back of his neck. The two blades of her axes met each other through the flesh of his neck, nearly severing the head completely. Azog made a few sputtering noises before falling to the earth, lifeless. Gyda spit on his corps and turned to help FIli dispatch the last orc. He slashed FIli across the back making him roar in pain. Gyda distracted the dark creature by dispatching her throwing knives into the chest of the orc. He roared with fury and went after her in a wild state. Fili came behind the orc and began hacking at his back while Gyda worked on the front, they killed the creature in perfect harmony. Once the orc was dead, Fili fell to the ground in exhaustion and pain. She looked at his wound, not deep enough to kill but deep enough to hurt like a bitch.

Gyda looked up and saw the eagles flying in. “We are saved.”.

* * *

 

“Bella, oh mahal, what have I done! Bella, love, come back to me, I am so sorry.” Thorin cried over the unresponsive bruised body of his beloved.

“Don’t you fucking touch her! You have no right to touch her, you worthless excuse for a King. Get your fucking hands off her before I chop them off you bastard!” Gyda ran to her friends side and kicked the King out of the way, paying no attention to his wounds. She gathered the limp hobbit into her arms and glared down at Thorin. “The only reason I will not kill you here and now if because she would not be happy with me. You do not deserve to gaze upon her. I hope you die a slow death from your wounds, _hrafnasueltir tik (cowardly bitch).”_ She spit on the ground next to him as tears filled his eyes and all but ran to one of the healers. As she fled Fili tried to catch up to her to help her carry the hobbit. “Get away from us. Go be with your _o’mighty king_. We know where your loyalties lie!” She sneered at him. He knew he deserved it but it did not make the pain any less.

Gyda got Bell to the healing tent but found no beds, she saw the elven King and decided to take a chance. “King of Mirkwood! Please help her. Her pulse is fading!” Gyda cried to the fair haired King.

He looked down up on the tiny halfling and hobbit. “Tiny Burglar.” He whispered reverently before taking her gently into his arms and rushing her to a large white tent with Gyda hot on his heels. He laid the small lass down onto an elf sized cot which looked to swallow her whole. The elf King worked over the hobbit himself, his son soon came in and helped. They spoke in Sindarin, she understood some words but most were a blur to her. She sat nearby and wept quietly for her little friend. After an hour he was able to give her some news,

“I do not know if she will live, her skull is fractured as well as her jaw, her brain is swelling, she has four broken ribs and internal bleeding. If she makes it through the night, she will have a fighting chance at surviving after much healing time.” He sadly gave her the news. “She can not be moved, she must stay here. This is my personal tent, you will not be bothered.”

She gazed up at him with tear filled eyes. “Why are you helping us?”.

“I am impressed by the hobbit. She shows great courage and strength for one so small, I admire her... I will send in a healer to give her herbs for the pain and to clean her” He bowed his head slightly before leaving the tent.

Gyda cried loudly forgetting the elven prince was still in the room.

“Miss, may I address your wound?” She snapped her eyes up meeting the pale blue of the fair haired elf prince.

“Yes thank you, Prince.” She did not even know she was injured.

He began cleaning a large gash on her thigh “it will need stitches, would you like me to put those in?”

She nodded at him in thanks. He began stitching her leg closed and looked at her confused. “What is it Prince of Mirkwood?” She asked softly.

“You may call me Legolas. I am hearing a second heartbeat. Are you with child?” He finished stitching the wound before she answered.

“Aye. I am with child.” She sighed in defeat.

He began cleaning another wound on her collarbone, “Which dwarf is the father?”

She didn’t know if she should lie, but she was too tired to lie now. “The large one, shaved head with the war hammer.” Thinking of Dwalin made her heart ache. She wondered of his fate. She loved the impossible dwarf still but just because you loved someone did not mean that they deserved a second chance.

“That one? Truly? I did not see that. You are very pretty for a halfling, much too pretty for dwarves.”

She laughed slightly at his bewildered tone. “Oh aye. It matters not now. He failed to protect her and I from the Mad King. I will raise my babe on my own, I have seen many battles and struggles in my young life, how much harder could a child be?” She was beginning to get delirious with exhaustion.

He picked her up and moved her to the cot beside Bella. “Sleep now. I will watch over all of you.” He smiled at her and stood guard at the door.

“Legolas? Do not let anyone of those dwarves near her, please, promise me.” She fell asleep before she could hear his reply.   


	28. Chapter 28

Dwalin scoured the battlefield for his halfling, she was nowhere to be found. The battle had ended shortly after the eagles and Beorn had arrived. Every orc was cut down without mercy. When he did not find his One of the battlefield he moved to the healing tents. He saw the two princes laying beside one another hands locked, and eyes closed.

Kili opened his eyes at the sound of Dwalin’s footsteps. “She lives. I saw her kill the pale orc by herself.”

He felt his knees go weak at the thought of his tiny halfling facing down Azog again. He sat down beside Kili to catch his breath, he had hardly been breathing he was so worried for her. Fili was face down on the cot in just his trousers, a large stitched gash ran across his back. Kili was face up with wrappings covering his chest. They looked tired, dirty wounded but alive.

“Where is she?” He knew she would take his beard for his betrayal of her. He had let her down, he had abandoned her when she needed him most. He did not even seek revenge from Thorin for what he did to her. He needed to apologize, to grovel. He needed her in his life and he needed to know his daughter, Mahal willing she let him see his daughter.

Fili answered him in a low voice “Bella… she uh… I don’t think she made it. Gyda rushed her to the healers, but no one but a dwarf with a thick skull could have survived a blow like that.” Fili began to sob openly, Kili soon joined in, Dwalin tried his best to calm the two distraught princes, but he was in no shape to help them with fat tears rolling down his cheeks. If Bella died, he could never forgive himself, it wouldn’t matter if he could forgive himself, Gyda would never forgive him or any of the other dwarves not that they had much of a chance at forgiveness as of now. He wiped away his tears and stood to find Thorin.

* * *

 The memories from his sickness came flooding back into his mind. Sending Bella into the mountain, caring not whether she lived or died, holding a Orcrist to her throat demanding the Arkenstone, ignoring her completely to look through rivers of gold, taking her roughly while she cried. He turned over in his cot and emptied his stomach violently at the memory. More memories flooded to the surface, him slapping her for questioning him, holding her by the throat over the rampart, smashing her small body against stone, throwing her away as if she were trash and then banishing her. He had never hated himself more, or wanted to end his life. But that was the coward's way out right now. He needed to give her his beard and braids. He had no hope of gaining her forgiveness but he needed to show his remorse at least. Thorin tried to breath deeply to stave off the tears that threatened to spill over. He grunted from the pain of his lungs filling with air, maybe broken ribs he guessed. Dain came strolling into his tent, the battle had been won and the enemy eliminated. Now was the clean up and organizing as much as they could, winter would be upon them soon. They spoke of treaties, plans for reconstruction and how to go about the Mahal damned gold. Thorin called for a conference first thing with the leaders present. He needed to begin fixing his faults. Dain asked him of the Arkenstone.

“I do not want to be near it, I do not want to know where it is within the mountain. It does not affect me any more. The sickness has been broken, but I do not want to leave it up to chance. It will be locked away in a secret location.”

Dain nodded in agreement. “I’m glad ye are back Thorin. It is a shame ye had to lose yer One to bring yerself out of it. But maybe she is the forgiving sort of lass, aye?” Dain gave Thorin a hearty slap on the shoulder.

“I do not deserve her kindness or her forgiveness, either way, if she is even alive. If she will ever let me lay eyes on her again she will be receiving my beard and braids. I have shamed the line of Durin with the way I treated her.” Thorin felt his stomach heave at the memories his words brought up again. “I do not know if she lives Dain. I need to go find her.” He went to stand up but winced in pain.

“No laddie. Sleep now. I will send out men to find news of her. Rest now.” He pushed Thorin back down. Thorin fell into a restless sleep with nightmares of him throwing Bella off the ramparts.

* * *

 

It was dark by the time Gyda woke, she looked over at Bella and saw a rise and fall in her chest. She would have wept if she was not out of tears. Gyda turned and looked at her guard, the prince was true to his word and was still standing guard. “How long have I slept Legolas? Did Bella wake?” Gyda rubbed her eyes and attempted to stretch out her sore limbs.

“You have slept for near a full day. She has not woken but her pulse is stronger and her color is better.” He turned to face her fully, he was handsome for an elf. “Are you hungry?”

She nodded enthusiastically. “I will go find some for myself, is there a mess hall set up?” He nodded and pointed it out to her. “Watch her for me please. I’m not sure who are our enemies at this point.” He nodded again and watched her as she strapped all her weapons back on before heading out into the night.

* * *

 

Gyda was on her way back to the elf King’s tent when a dwarf she did not recognize pulled her arm from the crowd and practically threw her into an open tent. Gyda whipped out her axes and spun them ready for a fight.

“M no’ gonna hurt ye lass. I was sent by Lord Dain to see if the halfling lives. King Under the Mountain wants to know.”

She narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth at the dwarf. “She is half of nothing. You tell King Under the Mountain I will follow through on my promise of death if he comes near her. She is hidden from those who have and will hurt her. That includes the might o’King.” She snarled at the dwarf.

He stepped back in fear. “Ye are Dwalin’s One. Stories of ye do no justice. Ye took down Azog.” He looked at her in awe.

“Aye, I did, with ease. Warn your leaders and the members of Thorin Oakenshield's Company they will meet the same fate if they come near her, she may not breathe much longer and they do not deserve the honor to comfort her when she ascends into the final sleep” She growled at him and spun her axes with a flick of her wrist for emphasis. He all but scrambled away from the tent.

Gyda took an obscure route back to the tent until she heard the screams of Bella. She ran as fast as she ever had into the tent. Bella was screaming at the top of her lungs in fear, there was no one in front of her but Legolas. Who was attempting to calm the little lass, but she just continued to scream and try to get away from him. Gyda grabbed Bella’s hands and looked deep into her frightened Hazel eyes.

“Bella Baggins. You are safe here. There is no one to hurt you. I will protect you, to my dying breath. We are here.” Gyda brought Bella’s hand to her barely there bump. At the touch Bella stopped screaming and began to whimper pitifully. Gyda sat beside her and the little lass cried and clutched Gyda’s belly. “I will never let anything harm you. I will always protect you. No one will take you from me.” Gyda began to hum her the same lullaby she had sung Fili back in Lake Town. Bella soon fell asleep to the sounds and laid heavily against her. She eased her down into the cot and kissed her forehead.”What brought that on?” Gyda looked up at Legolas.

“She was dreaming of the dwarves I believe. Called out their names and then begged them not to hurt her before waking screaming. She fears them.”

Gyda nodded and felt her anger flare yet again. “How fares my kin, Bard of Lake Town?” Gyda and Legolas settled near the entrance of the tent.

“He is now King Bard, Lord of Dale.” Gyda was surprised at that, Bard would make a great King, but he would not like to take the power, but that is precisely what made him a great leader. “The Master was asking after you. King Thranduil barred him from this tent. He does not trust the man.”

Gyda smiled gratefully at that. “Aye. And he shouldn’t trust him. The man is a dirty no good piece of filth. I will be killing him soon.”

Legolas laughed loudly at that. “You are a very fierce halfling. I like it.”.

“Thank you.” Gyda smiled up at him. “How is Bella fairing?” Gyda was sitting on pins and needles waiting for him to answer.

“Our best healer came to check on her at my father’s request, he was able to stop the internal bleeding, but the bones will need to bend on their own, we wrapped them of course, but we can not heal them. Her brain swelling is what is the most concerning as of now. The healer said we will have to wait and see. I am sorry Gyda.” She nodded and excused herself to lay back beside her friend, praying to any god that would listen to help heal her friend.

* * *

 The Company was gathered together speaking of their battle stories with one another, they all knew Gyda and Bella were missing. Soldiers had been dispatched to find them but no such luck had been had. They had not been seen since Gyda had ran away with a limp Bella in her arms threatening anyone who came near. The whole company worried over the two lasses, they also felt immense shame, especially Thorin. He had tried to voice his remorse to The Company and all were polite but few accepted his apologies. Kili took it the worst. He would not even look at Thorin nor speak to him. Fili was little better than his brother but would still answer his questions if directed at him. Dwalin was bound by duty but his friendship was lost for the time being. Thorin could tell Dwalin missed his One dearly. Thorin felt atrocious over how he had shattered Dwalin's happiness, he would find a way to fix all of this. He had to. He was listening to a tale of Bifur spearing four orcs at one time with his boar spear when a soldier from the Iron hills came running toward their fire.

“King Thorin. I have news of the halfling and the hobbit. She is a frightening woman, nearly gutted me for touchin’ ‘er arm.”All the dwarves nodded in agreement and some chuckled. “She said and I quote ‘ _You tell King Under the Mountain I will follow through on my promise of death if he comes near her. She is hidden from those who have and will hurt her. That includes the mighty o’King._ ’ I asked her if she killed Azog and she said ‘ _Aye, I did, with ease. Warn your leaders and the members of Thorin Oakenshield's Company they will meet the same fate if they come to find her, she may not breathe much longer and they do not deserve the honor to comfort her when she ascends into the final sleep’_ then she bared ‘er teeth at me and I left. I could no follow ‘er to the exact tent she went to but she was approaching the tents of the elves.”

Thorin held his composure well, he did not sob or weep like that of Fili, Kili, Ori, Dori. He did not hunch over and scrub his face like Bofur and Nori. Bombur lost all his appetite, Gloin would not even speak of his family, in fact him and Oin didn't speak at all. They sat in stunned silence with grief etched into their faces. Dwalin went to the nearest dead Orc body and began chopping it with his axes. Balin tried to offer comforting words to the Company but his voice began to break and crack with tears. Thorin sat still, with a stone look upon his face and a single tear leaving his eye. Anger welled up inside him, anger at the orcs, anger at the evil halfling for keeping his company from comforting their hobbit, but most of all anger at himself. He had caused this. If he had not fallen into gold sickness he could have kept her safe in the mountain, he could have kept her from being injured, they would be together and happy. He would not have Gyda ready to kill him and his nephews ashamed of him. Kili would not look at him. Would not even say a word to him, not that he blamed him, he had taken his _irak'amad_  from him, tried to kill her in front of his eyes. Thorin stared into the fire and tried to think of ways to find redemption.

* * *

 The days passed with no word to the dwarves on Bella's condition, they held out hope that she would live. They searched for her but she could not be found by all but one. Nori was the one to find her. He had been moving silently through the tents of the elves looking for any trace of the hobbit. He heard a familiar curse and smiled at the strange sounding language that he knew to be Gyda's native tongue. He crept along side the large white tent and peered inside. He caught sight of Gyda sharpening her weapons. She cracked her wet stone and grumbled a curse. He watched her take her leave of the tent and he slipped in. In the corner of the tent was a cot and something bundled in the middle. At first he just thought it was furs but then he caught sight of tawny curls. His heart kept into his throat. He had found her, and she was alive. He crept up to the cot and pulled back the fur to gaze at the hobbit. Her face was scrunched up into a grimace and she was whining. It broke his heart, but it was her wounds that make him sick.

She was bandaged from the chest down to her hip. Her head had stitches in the side of it, they looked clean and well done. But what made him sick was the bruises. The right side of her face was swollen and a nasty dark blue and purple. Her jaw was especially swollen, it looked as if she had a large rock stuffed into her cheek. Her eye was bruised and most likely swollen shut. Her chest and arms were littered with angry bruises. When he caught sight of her neck he wept. She had a large hand print shaped marking across her neck from where Thorin had choked her. He bent down to kiss her forehead, when he pulled back he saw her hazel eye. He was right about the other being swollen shut. When her visioned focused she began to scream, it sounded odd because of her swollen jaw. She could not open her mouth all of the way. She scrabbled back across the bed trying to get away from him, fear screaming at him through her eyes. Nori took a step forward to try to comfort her, he looked behind him to see what behind him scared her, but then he heard her muffled voice.

“Please don’t kill me. I will go home when I am healed. Please don't hurt me, I just wanted to save you all. Don't hurt me…” The words hit him like a punch to the stomach, she was afraid of him. She thought he would hurt her.

“Bella, lass, I won't hurt ye, just calm...umph” a sharp pain radiating through the back of his leg made him grunt in pain. He reached behind him and pulled out the throwing knife. When he turned he saw Gyda standing ready to throw another knife. He lifted his hands in surrender and dropped her knife still wet with his blood. The elf King came sweeping in. He picked up Bella as if she were a child and held her close.

“What do you think you are doing in my quarters?!” His voice was low but no less menacing. Bella hid her face in the crook of his neck and cried. Bella was saying something but Nori could not hear.

“We all just wanted to know if she lived. We love ‘er and miss ‘er.” Nori never took his eyes off the back of the hobbit.

“Gyda, escort him back to his King. I do not believe they understood your message the first time.” Thranduil turned around and carried the hobbit back to the cot before calling for a healer. Gyda roughly grabbed Nori by the collar and began to drag him with surprising strength. His wound was bleeding, spilling blood into his boots, and making him limp heavily.

* * *

 Dwalin was disposing of bodies when he heard Nori cursing in khudzul, he spoke of the evil halfling. Dwalin dropped the Orc body he was dragging and ran towards Nori’s voice. He was rounding a corner when he heard the voice that simultaneously made his heart fly and his stomach drop.

“I warned you. I told you not to come looking for her, are your brains made of rocks too?!” Gyda screamed.

Dwalin's breath was taken away when he saw her. Her hair was unbound and his courting braid and bead were gone. He felt his heart break all over again. Nori limped towards Oin.

“She bloody stabbed me.” He grumbled at the healer.

Thorin was now standing in front of Gyda flanked by Dain and Fili. Gyda had both axes drawn and was pointing one at Thorin. “This is your second warning. None of you can see her, do not seek her out, especially you Oakenshield.” She growled at the King Under the Mountain.

Dwalin wanted to slap a hand over Dains mouth when he began to speak. “And who just might ye be lass?! Half pint ordering full grown dwarves around? You are threatening the King of Erebor, our King!”

Fili looked afraid for Dains life, Gyda smiled at Dain sweetly and it made Fili's skin crawl. It was never good when she smiled like that. “Oh, the mighty King Under the Mountain eh? So mighty is he that he tried to kill a woman, his intended bride, over a stone which could have been returned at any moment if he stuck true to his word? The mighty king who banished his personal guards intended as well as the mother of the guards child. But not only did he banish her, he banished the hobbit that saved them from death before you could reach them, he strangled and beat the hobbit lass who saved his life numerous times on the quest, stood in front of Azog himself twice to defend the mighty king under the mountain. That dwarf is not my king. I am Gyda, daughter of Ulrich, personal guard of Belladonna Baggins II and I have no King.” all looked to the ground in shame, Thorin did not bow his head in front of the halfling, he only lowered his tear filled eyes.

“Daughter of Ulrich? Ulrich the Northman?” Dain looked surprised at that.

“Aye.” Gyda narrowed her eyes at the boar-like dwarf.

Dain laughed heartily. “Ye are as fierce as yer father lass. Had the pleasure of fighting along side ‘im in ‘is younger days. Why are ye so small? Yer father was a very large man.” The tension seemed to break momentarily as Gyda looked at the redheaded dwarf. His beard was fastened with tusks giving him the illusion of a boar head. He had bushy eyebrows and the top of his hair was fashioned into a mohawk. He had braids in front of his ears, gold clasp keeping them in place. His eyes were warm and looked kindly towards her.

“My mother was a hobbit of the Shire.” Gyda lowered her axes minutely.

“Oh aye, that will explain it. I saw ye on the battlefield, ye are a fierce warrior lass, if ye were not already taken by that bear dwarf over there I would take ye for myself.” Dain laughed and slapped Dwalin on the back.

Gyda holstered one of her axes and relaxed slightly at his words. Dwalin felt his insides melt when Gyda met his eyes for the first time since arriving. He decided now was as good a time as any. He stalked up to her and knelt at her feet. He braided his beard and then pulled one of her throwing axes out of the holster at her hip and began to sheer his beard. There was a collective gasp that sounded through the air. Gyda looked down at him in shock.

“Gyda daughter of Ulrich, I have failed to protect ye and my daughter. I have shamed my family line, please accept my beard as a token of my remorse.” He gathered the hair and pushed it into her free hand.

Gyda knew the significance of this act, beards were dwarves pride and joy. “I accept your offering, Dwalin son of Fundin.” Gyda put the braid into her pocket and looked down at the dwarf. He started at her boots in a submissive posture, her heart ached at the sight. She loved him deeply, she had never loved anyone like this, but he had also wounded her deeply. He had chose a mad king over his One and daughter.

‘ _To be fair he didn't know of the daughter until you were leaving’_ a small voice spoke to her heart. ‘ _Does it matter? He professed to love you above all else, was the mad king not included in that?”._

Gyda warred with herself before reaching a hand into her pocket and producing his bead. She grabbed his hand and pressed it into his palm. Dwalin sobbed loudly, his shoulders shook and his tears dropped to her boots. She squatted down so she was eye level with him and tilted his face to look into his eyes.

“It is not right that I keep it, it is yours. I had thought to give it to our daughter so she may have a piece of you, but now I do not know. I have decided to forgive you, but I have not forgotten Dwalin.” He cried harder at her words. The Company could not hear their words but they could see and what they were seeing broke them into pieces. Gyda ran her free hand over his cheek and spoke softly to him once more. “I will not be telling our daughter of your battle stories at her bedtimes or training her to use dwarven weapons.” She looked into his eyes with so much warmth it confused him. “For you will have to do that yourself.” The corners of her mouth turned up ever so slightly. She knocked her forehead into his and stood.

She decided that they would stop looking for Bella if they knew what her injuries were. “Bella has four broken ribs, a broken jaw, a cracked skull, a swollen and bruised brain, bruised windpipe and is covered head to toe in bruises and cuts. King Thranduil healed her of her internal bleeding and has been caring for her as if she were his own kin. You owe that man her life.” Gyda looked into every single dwarfs eyes before continuing. “She is healing slowly but it will take time. It was a mystery if she would survive at all. We all thought her for dead. Her head injury is the most cause for concern. She is having night terrors and believes Thorin will send you all to kill her for her betrayal.” The dwarves all looked close to tears at the news. “Do not come for her, she is not in the right state of mind yet to see any of you. Let her heal in peace.” Gyda nodded and turned to leave but was caught by Kili.

He pulled her into a tight hug and continued to hold her while she stiffened at the touch. “I am sorry I did not protect you or Bella. It is shameful and I am sorry. I love you and my _irak’Amad.”_

Gyda melted into his touch every so lightly. She had missed this. She had missed him. They were as close as siblings on this quest and he was one of her dearest friends. She could tell he was the most upset by Bella’s injuries and Gyda’s words, but she did not regret them. They needed to know what their actions or lack of actions had caused. Gyda wound one arm around the tall dwarf and gave him a quick squeeze before releasing him.

“Will you… Um. Will you tell her I love her, I'm sorry and I will be waiting patiently for my _irak’amad_ so I may tell her in person as well?” Gyda wanted to make a snappy comment and tell him no. But his puppy dog eyes were so sincere and he looked so distraught that she could only nod. Gyda gave the group one last nod before walking away.


	29. Chapter 29

The rebuilding of Dale began with the help of the elves. The battlefield was now clear of bodies and upon Bella’s direction the ashes of the dead were mixed into the soil of the once bountiful fields of Dale, to help plants grow next spring.

Bella and Gyda had been moved to the new home of Bard and his family. It was not the mansion of Girion, but it was one of the high lords former homes. Bard would not allow work on the mansion until all of his people had roofs over their heads.

The dwarves had returned to Erebor and were clearing out the damage cause by Smaug. The dwarves, elves and men were in conferences constantly over how to best divvy up their shares of the gold as promised. Three months had passed since the battle had been won and winter was upon them. Food was scarce, but all people would have starved without the aid of the Mirkwood elves. Erebor had stores of grain, preserved fruit jars and other non perishables that had survived the years in the airtight pantries. Thorin had been crowned King and was throwing himself into work in the mountain, one important item still needed to be addressed, the matter of Gyda and Bella’s banishment. He had sent an invitation to Dale asking for an audience with the two females.

“That bloody bastard thinks I am going to bring you to the mountain!? How dare he! I have kept you safe for all this time, and he thinks that I am going to just walk you into the lion's den? Fucking arse.” Gyda was blue in the face pacing Bella’s room.

“Gyda. I appreciate you keeping me safe, but I would like to see them all. I miss Kili, Fili and Ori dearly. What I wouldn’t give to run my fingers through their hair and sing to them as I had on the quest. Why do you think they have stayed away for so long? Are they still angry with me?” Bella had begun to pull a child’s dress from the dusty chest they had found in the home, it was all that would fit her.

“I threatened their lives if they came near you. I stabbed Nori in the back of his thigh with my throwing knife for scaring you.” Gyda smiled at the memory.

Bella’s stern voice broke through her revelry. “You did what!?” 

_'Bugger it all' ._

“Bella. You were still having night terrors about them coming after you! Do you not remember your reaction to seeing Nori? Your jaw had to be reset as well as your ribs, all because you were so frightened, you screamed and scrambled to get away from him! I did it for your own good, so you could heal!” Gyda’s hormones had been swinging quicker than a revolving door. Bella noticed the stress her friend was under, but it did not give her the right to keep Bella from the dwarves.

“I have forgiven them Gyda. All of them. Yes, even Thorin.” Bella held up a hand to halt her friends words.

“Aye. You may have but I have not. You did not watch in horror as you were almost thrown from the ramparts, or see your head smashed into stone, your hair cut, battling down Azog again! And you did not see the fear in your eyes everyday, or hear the night terrors. You may have forgiven them Bella, but I have not.”. Gyda argued.

“I know my friend. But for me, could you not try?”

Gyda sighed loudly and nodded.

Gyda had forgiven Dwalin, but had not seen him since she gave him back his bead. She knew he was the one that had left gifts at the elf Kings tent for her. The first gift had been beautifully crafted arrows, the next had been a new leather quiver, it had been engraved with dwarven runes. The third gift had been a set of small axes for a child with the Fundin family crest engraved on the handles. The last gift she had received had been two beautiful new cloaks made of dark green wax dipped wool and grey warg fur. There was one cloak for her and one  small enough for their daughter. She had wept loudly when she had received that gift. He was doing everything right and she hated it. He was showering her with love and affection while giving her the space she needed. She wanted to stay angry at him, she wanted to be stronger, but she missed him. She missed sleeping next to him every night under the stars, she missed the way he smelled, his deep thundering voice. She missed sparring with him, she missed their long talks and the indecent jokes they would share. She missed his snores and the way his voice sounded when they made love, the way his large rough hands turned her flesh into melted butter, the way his swollen cock felt entering her tight wet center.

' _Mahal. I need to get laid.’_

Gyda’s libido had boosted due to the pregnancy and she was hurting for a sexual encounter like never before. She did not want any sexual partner, she wanted to love of her life, her True Heart, the father of the babe currently causing her stomach to bulge in a maternal way, she wanted Dwalin. If her wet dreams were anything to go by, her body wanted him just as much as her heart, maybe even more at this point.

* * *

 Kili came tearing through the royal wing of Erebor holding a small piece of paper above his head and screaming about Bella. It was breakfast in the mountain and the Company ate together in the mornings, everyone ignored the two empty chairs that sat at the table. Bringing them up brought up a sadness that would wipe away their appetites in an instant, but they did not have the heart to remove them.  

“What has happened to Bella!? Is she alright?” Thorin had jumped up at the entrance of his nephew.

Kili only glared at him and spoke to the rest of the Company. “She is coming to the mountain! She has accepted the invitation, her and Gyda will be here by nightfall! _Irak’amad_ is coming home.” Kili’s smile was infections and all cheered.

“Kili. She is not coming to live here, she is coming for a meeting. Do not get your hopes up that she will stay, she will no doubt fear the mountain and all inside.” Thorin tried to keep his voice level but the pain was evident in his statement.

“Aye, and who’s fault is that King Thorin?” Kili leveled his uncle with the words he had spoken. It was true and Thorin winced at the words, he could not deny them and he never would. Kili had still refused to call him anything but King or King Thorin.

“You are right sister-son. I am grievously wronged her and the rest of this Company. I will be trying to make amends until my dying breath.” All nodded at his words.

“Good! Now that that is out of the way, we have some gifts to finish aye?” Fili said as he jumped to his feet grabbing his brother and running from the room.

The remaining dwarves stumbled to their feet and hurried out the door. Thorin and Balin were the only ones left in the dining room.

“You know this will be painful aye? It must be done, but it will not be easy for you and I fear what Gyda will do to you if you take one mistep.” Thorin nodded.

He hated and loved the Evil Halfling. She was as vicious as a viper and mean as a dragon, but she was also a fierce and loving companion of his One. She protected and stood by the hobbit when he could not, and that made him love her. She had also saved his nephews and him. She had been the one to kill Azog and she was the one who carried Bella to safety. She had been there to patch her wounds and soothe her fears, fears that he had caused, wounds that had come about because of him. He owed Gyda a great deal, he would make sure she knew of his debt. As expected, his relationship with Dwalin had been very rocky since the battle. Dwalin had stayed at his kings side as a loyal guard would, but his heart was in Dale and he harbored resentment towards the King. The best Thorin could do to make amends would be helping his relationship with Gyda along. That was the only way he could picture Dwalin truly forgiving him for his transgression against him.

* * *

 Bella and Gyda wore the best clothing they had, which was not saying much. Bella was wearing a dark blue human child's dress with a cloak borrowed from little Tilda, Bards youngest child and a pair of boots they had found that fit her. She had never worn boots in her life but the ground was covered in snow and King Thranduil had asked her nicely, well as nicely as the elf King could, to wear the boots. Her health was much better but not where is should be. Gyda wore dark tight trousers, her regular fury boots, a cream colored tunic that was tight against her rounding belly, the sleeves were long and flowed out slightly at the elbows. It had laces on the front between the breasts but she could not lace It completely closed for her breasts were too large. Anyone close enough would get a delightful view of her impressive cleavage. The way her leather holster straps hugged her tunic and body it accentuated her swollen breast and stomach. She hated the shirt but there was nothing else that fit her unless she wanted to wear one of Bards shirts and that would not go over well in the mountain. It was bad enough everyone in Dale did not believe they were kin. Most suspected the two were lovers. Gyda shook her head trying to dispel the offensive thoughts. She pulled her new cloak around her shoulders and mounted a borrowed horse. Bella and her would ride together to Erebor along side Bard, Thranduil and their respective guards. They were headed towards the Yuletide celebration within the mountain.

* * *

 There was not enough food for a full feast but their was enough ale and wine to ensure a good time for all. The Company of Thorin Oakenshield waited nervously for their two companions at their respective positions. Thorin and Balin were to remain in the throne room to follow protocol for the various arriving royalty. Kili, Fili and Ori would be the first to greet Bella at the gate. As the least threatening and the closest to the hobbit, they were trusted with starting the greetings. Next to greet the lass would be the Ur clan, Bofur, Bombur and Bifur. Dori and Nori would be escorting her to her room and Oin, Gloin and Dwalin would be guarding her and escorting her to the celebration. Dwalin hated being one of the last to see his One and the hobbit lass, but he understood he was one of the most menacing of all of the company and she was still in a fragile state. Kili, Fili and Ori waited nervously at the gate, almost pacing a hole into the stone below.

“What if she screams when she sees us like she did with Nori?” Kili asked nervously.

“From what I have heard from Sigrid she is doing better. She no longer screams in the night.” Fili and the daughter of Bard had grown close since he had saved her from orcs invading her home. They were friends, close friends, she had not yet come of age so he could not see her as anything else.

“Do you think she will accept our gifts? I hope she will.” Ori fiddled nervously with his knitted scarf as he paced in the cold.

“Oi. That’s her! Remember, approach her slowly and do not touch her right away.. Kili!” Fili tried to reel in his fleeing brother but he was too slow, Kili was bounding towards the horse Gyda and Bella were perched on.

* * *

 Bella tried to calm her racing heart, they were drawing near the mountain and it caused many bad memories to flood back into her mind. She tightened her hold on Gyda’s round belly. “Oi. Relax your hands, with you squeezin' and this little lass jumping I am going to release my bladder on this poor horse's back!”

Bella chuckled and loosened her hold. “I’m sorry. Just nervous is all. What if they hate me still? What if Thorin holds up the banishment? What is the gold sickness has come back?” She was speaking in a nervous rush.

“Bella, breathe. They have never hated you. They were never even mad at you, well except Thorin, but that was when he was sick. I believe our banishment will be lifted, he would not invite us back to the mountain if we were still banished, if he planned on an ambush to kill us for not obeying his banishment there are much easier ways, plus we have the elves and the men behind us to protect us. But Thorin will not hurt you, no one here will. I promise you, I will not let them. As for the gold sickness, what I have heard through Fili and Sigrid’s correspondence is that he is healed and no longer afflicted. The stone has been hidden deep into the mountain never to be found again. He knows not the location. Do not be nervous, I am here. I will protect you at all costs.” Bella pressed her cheek against Gyda’s cloak covered shoulder blade and nodded.

Bella felt Gyda stiffen and looked around her body, what she saw was a smiling Kili bounding towards her horse yelling “Irak’amad!” Over and over again. Bella smiled and laughed, she had missed him so much. She could hardly believe she had feared him after the battle. Bella waved enthusiastically back at him. Kili stopped in the middle of the snow as they drew closer. She could see him practically jumping up and down in the snow. Bella slid off the horse's back with help from Kili. He gathered her up into a hug and held her close.

“ _Irak’amad_ please forgive me. I love you, and I would never hurt you. I am sorry I didn’t uphold my promise and protect you. I am willing to give you my hair if you will accept it.” Bella pulled back and kissed him on the forehead.

“Kili. My sweet little raven. You have nothing to apologize for, I do not blame you. I have forgiven any ill will I may have harbored. I love you all. Please do not cut your handsome hair.” She ran a hand through his unruly locks and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“I am so glad you are back. We have all missed you dearly.” Kili sighed.

Fili came closer slowly eyeing her to see if she would flee like a scared animal. “Come lion prince. Give your _irak’amad_ a hug.” He jumped forward at the chance and held her tight while she ran a hand through his thick blond waves. “You look even more handsome than the last time I saw you.”

Bella ran a finger along the scar on his cheek. Dwarves loved their battle scars. It was a sense of pride almost as important as their beards. Fili blushed deeply and gave her another hug before he was moved out of the way by Ori. He hugged her tightly and hid his face in the crook of her neck. She still smelled like summer flowers, sunshine and cinnamon. The smell made him feel at home. Kili looked up to where Gyda was surveying the scene in front of her. He smiled widely at her and pulled her from the horse and cradled her in his arms like he would a baby.

Gyda laughed despite herself and smacked him hard in the chest. “Get your hands off me you bloody bastard.” He could not take her seriously when she was laughing.

He set her down and then his eyes widened. “Gyda! Why does your stomach look like that!? Are you okay?!” He placed his hands on her bulging stomach. He yelped and fell back into the snow when his hand was kicked from the inside of her belly by a little foot.

“Kili. I am with child you halfwit. I was not kidding when I spoke of Dwalin having a daughter.”

Fili boxed his brothers ears and took his spot infront of Gyda. He knelt down in the snow and presented her his favorite dagger. “Gyda, daughter of Ulrich. I would ask for your forgiveness and friendship once more. I have wronged you and I am willing to give you my beard in remorse if you ask for it.” It did not go unnoticed by Gyda that Fili chose to do this in front of the gates of Erebor where multiple dwarves had stopped to watch.

Gyda grasped his forearm with her hand and pulled him to his feet, he grasped her forearm as well and she headbutted him as hard as she possibly could without breaking her skull. Fili did not even flinch at the hit, he broke out into a large smile and hugged her tightly. For the dwarves taking one's forearm in your hand and hitting foreheads was a sign of “Brothers in Arms” or family. Gyda did the same with Kili and Ori. They were all smiles and happiness walking through the gates. The humans of Dale and the elves of Mirkwood had already been escorted into the mountain and would be seen again at the celebration.

* * *

 

The reunions continued much the same until Gyda got to her room she was staying in with Bella. She entered the wooden door and was blown away by the beauty of the room. She stepped into a small sitting space with a fireplace. There were two soft wingback chairs in front of the fireplace with a small round wooden table in between the two. Tucked into the right corner was a small wooden desk with a quill and parchment set out. Gyda looked to her left and there was a large feather bed with a deep red comforter and fluffy white pillows on top of it, with its headboard against the wall. On the other side of the bed was what she assumed was a washroom. There was a dresser against the wall facing the large bed. She checked the room thoroughly before Bella entered. Kili followed them into the room and sat down on the bed with Bella. He was not going to let her out of his sight now that he had her back. If he could remain touching Bella in some way at all times, Gyda was sure he would do it.

‘ _Bring on the apron strings’_ Gyda laughed to herself.

Kili was babbling to Bella about something to do with the springs of the mountain before Gyda interrupted him.

“Kili. What happened to Tauriel?”

Kili’s face immediately dimmed. “Tauriel is well, I suppose. We have been sending letters through the ravens. She had traveled to Rivendell for a time. She was banished from Mirkwood for leaving to heal me in Lake Town, she then pointed an arrow at King Thranduil for retreating his armies when we still needed assistance.” Kili smiled at the thought of her defying her King for him. “She could not go back to the Mirkwood and she could not come here with the Iron Hills dwarves present. The Iron Hills dwarves have numbers we do not, and King Thorin needs to keep as much favor as he can until the dwarves of Erebor and Ered Luin return come spring and summer. A Prince of Erebor courting an elf is not something many will look upon kindly. Once the Iron Hills dwarves depart she will come back and we will court properly. She is my One and if I have to leave Erebor to be with her, I will happily pack my bags.”

Bella looked at him sadly. “I am sorry my little raven. But spring is only a few months away, she will be back soon enough, yes?” He nodded and folded his larger frame into her side.

Gyda sat beside them on Kili’s other side and leaned a head on his shoulder. He was so warm she wanted to fall asleep but the little girl inside her had other plans. Kili had seen her belly jump every so slightly and stared in awe at her stomach.

“Can I touch your stomach Gyda?” He looked so nervous when he said it that she laughed loudly.

“Aye, you can touch it.”

He put a large hand against her stomach and the babe promptly kicked his hand. Kili jumped slightly, but smiled widely. “She is strong.” He moved to kneel in front of her sitting form both hands now resting on her round belly.

She was showing much more than normal for a hobbit or human at this stage, but she was carrying the spawn of a large dwarf, whom she was much smaller than.

“I have never seen a female with child before. There are not many dams in the Blue Mountains and even fewer have children. This is amazing”.

She stared at the dark haired archer. He was a young dwarf who wore his heart on his sleeve. He was not afraid to show his love to anyone. But he was also a very skilled warrior and an adult dwarf in the eyes of his people. She constantly had to remind herself of that, because she always saw him as sweet Kili, almost a younger brother for her.

“I think she likes her Uncle Kili.” Kili beamed at Gydas words and kissed her stomach before getting up and sitting again between the two lasses.

He put an arm around both and pulled them backwards so they were all laying on their backs, feet dangling off the edge of the bed. “You know. Gimli is never going to believe me that I had two females in bed at once.” He was swifty elbowed in the ribs on both sides, he chortled loudly in response. 

“Kili. May I ask you a question?” Bella asked softly staring at the carved stone ceiling.

“Aye _irak’amad_ you can ask me anything.”.

“Is Thorin truly healed? The sickness is no more?”

Kili tensed “Aye, King Thorin’s gold sickness is gone. He swears it will not come back, though he has not told me personally for I will not speak with him. The wretched stone has been placed somewhere deep and dark where it can not be found, even by the one who hid it.”

Bella thought about that, if Thorin was truly healed would she be able to be with him again? Happy like they once were? ‘ _Why would he want you? You betrayed him, he threw you away. He will never love you again or want you back’_ a nasty part of her mind reminded her. “Why do you not speak with him little raven?”.

“After seeing what he had done to you, he is no longer the man that helped raise me. He is not the Thorin that I once knew. He may not be sick anymore but that does not take back what was done to you. ” Kili scowled

“Kili, you can not choose me over you uncle. He is your family. I have forgiven him for what happened to me, you should too.”

He rolled his eyes at that. “You are my family now too Bella.” Kili kissed the side of Bella’s head. He turned his head to look at the red headed halfling “And what says you? Did you forgive the Mad King?” Kili shrugged the arm Gyda had her head laying against capturing her attention.

“Bloody hell no I have not. I have not heard an apology come from his lips, until he grovels before that little hobbit there I will not even consider forgiving him. I am not totally convinced I will not still kill him. I am technically still banished, what more is killing the King?” Gyda answered honestly. Kili nodded and turned his face back to the ceiling. There was a loud knock on the door, startling the trio and Gyda got up to answer it.

* * *

When Dwalin heard that his One and the hobbit had arrived, he was stuck guarding Thorin as he welcomed royalty from the surrounding races. The Master of Lake Town was trying to butter Thorin up, his nasally voice made Dwalin want to skin him alive, that and the fact that the man had tried to orchestrate a plan to sleep with Gyda. Dwalin glared at the portly sweaty man.

“It was a shame to hear about your relationship with Gyda ending Master Dwarf.” The Master sneered at Dwalin. Dwalin removed his axes and took a step towards the half witted man. “I pray she finds all the happiness in the world with her next mate.” He bowed his head towards Dwalin and walked away, his lips formed a smile over his deep yellow teeth.

Thorin commanded Dwalin to stand down in khudzul. Dwalin holstered his axes once more. “He will get what is coming to him Dwalin. Do not fear.”

 Dwalin could only growl back in response to his King. Nori came rushing in then and whispered into the King’s ear. Thorin sat up straighter and nodded at the thief turned spy.

“They are here.” Thorin spoke loud enough for his Guard and Advisor to hear, but no one else.

Soon Bard the new Lord of Dale was escorted into the throne room. He bowed before Thorin and Thorin returned the gesture. “King Thorin, thank you for the invitation.” Bard was trying very hard to act royal, but he had been a bargeman and his father had been a fisherman, he was struggling to keep up the propriety of the situation.

“Thank you for caring for my kin when I could not. We owe you a great deal, please accept this gift as a token of our gratitude.” Thorin gestured to a pair of dwarves holding a beautifully crafted black bow with matching black arrows. The same type of arrows that had shot down Smaug. Bard looked at the gift in awe and accepted it with a heartfelt thank you.

“Wait. There is one last gift. This was found in the treasure hoard. The wyrm must have collected it from Dale. It is the crown of Lord Girion, your ancestor.” A stunning but simple circlet was handed to Bard on a silk pillow. He bowed and thanked Thorin once more before moving to the side with his guards.

Thranduil was next and Thorin ground his teeth together at the smug look on the elf Kings face. “Congratulations on retaking the mountain King Thorin son of Thrain.” Thranduil said with a bow of his head.

“Thank you King Thranduil. Please accept this gift as a token of our gratitude and thanks." The trunk of Lasgalen gems were handed to Thranduil's guards as well as a few additional pieces of jewelry with the bright stones inlaid. “I would also like to personally thank you for healing Belladonna Baggins II, please accept these as a token of thanks.” A small trunk of diamonds and emeralds were handed to the elf King.

“I admire the small hobbit greatly. She is wise beyond her years and has a heart that knows no bounds. It was my pleasure to heal her.” Thranduil bowed his head again and took his leave.

The procession of people had ceased and Thorin slouched in his chair. “Dwalin, go see your woman. I will be fine.” Dwalin nodded and all but ran out of the room towards her quarters.

* * *

Gyda opened the door and came face to face with her handsome dwarf. His mohawk was already beginning to come back in.

“Gyda.” Dwalin whispered.

“Dwalin. Would you like to come in?” Gyda stepped out of the way to let him in.

“Nay. I would like for ye to come with me. I have something to show ye.”

“Kili, I am going with Dwalin for a minute. Do not leave this room and you will guard Bella with your life. I am trusting you.” He nodded and Gyda took Dwalin’s outstretched hand.

She almost moaned at how wonderful the contact felt. He pulled her out of the room and led her down various hallways until coming to a large door with two axes carved above the door in stone.

“My rooms.” Dwalin explained as he opened the door. “Close yer eyes.” He ordered her. She gave him a look that clearly told him what she was thinking. “Please lass. It will be worth it. Nothing is going to hurt ye here.” Gyda closed her eyes reluctantly and held fast onto Dwalin’s hand as he led her deeper into the room. “Okay open yer eyes.”

Gyda opened her eyes and immediately felt tears prick at them. In front of her was the most beautiful bassinet she had ever seen. It had been carved out of cherry wood with accents of gold inlaid throughout. The bassinet hood had a golden bear and crow side by side holding up a canopy of creme colored fabric that could be pulled around the bassinet if needed. There were northman and dwarven designs running throughout the carved wood. It was the perfect blend of their two cultures. Gyda cried when she saw the carving on the foot of the bassinet. It was her tattoo carved into the wood. She grabbed Dwalin and kissed him hard. She was overcome with so many emotion and she chose to deal with the easiest, arousal.

Dwalin grunted in surprise and allowed her to push him onto the bed. She climbed on top of him and began pulling off his weapons. He stopped her and put a hand on her round stomach.

“Ye are beautiful. Thank ye for carrying my daughter. Ye are a blessing from Mahal tha’ I do not deserve. I love ye”

He kissed her softly and then kissed her stomach. He rolled her onto her back and slowly pulled of all of her weapons and clothing. When she was bare before him he places a few more kissed onto the skin of her bump. She pulled off his clothing between kisses and soon he too was naked. He made love to her slowly, covering every inch of her in kisses. She had never felt more beautiful or loved in all of her days. Dwalin had told her over and over again how much he loved her during their love making, she had never doubted his love for her, even when he failed to protect her or Bella she knew he loved her. She looked up at his face from where she was cradled against his chest. One hand resting on their child and the other was softly rubbing her back as they both tried to catch their breath.

”I need to get back to Bella.”

Gyda went to stand but was immediately picked up and held to Dwalin's chest. He carried her through a door into a large stone washroom. There was a tub inlaid into the floor, big enough for at least three or four people. On the far wall was a stone doorway that led to the latrine in its own small room. There was a cabinet against the wall across from the tub with two washbasins and a large mirror. Dwalin began explaining to her how the water system worked and that it was one of the least damaged functions in the mountain thankfully. He grabbed oils and soaps from the cabinet, he picked her up and carried her down the stone steps into the hot water. It felt like heaven to her cold sweaty skin.

Gyda floated in the water on her back, her round stomach and breasts poking through the water were giving Dwalin an amazing view of the lass. ‘ _Wha’ I wouldn't give for ‘er to be mine again. I would give all the gold in this mountain.’_

 _“_ I loved your gifts _minn bjǫrn._ But my favorite has to be the bassinet. It is the most beautiful piece of work I have ever seen. She is going to love it.”

Dwalin felt pride swell in his chest. He had worked day and night on that bassinet for his little bairn. “Thank ye _givashel_ . How do ye know the babe is a girl?” Dwalin pulled Gyda onto the steps and placed her between his knees so he could comb out her braids and wash her hair.

“Hobbits have a deep connection with all things living. Before Bella went in to riddle with Smaug she could feel the energy the babe was giving off. She said it felt like a girl because of the higher heartbeat and the way the babes energy was thrumming. She didn't know for sure until I grew bigger. Thranduil was also able to tell. Elves are much the same as hobbits in their connections to living things. It is fascinating.” Dwalin was glad that Gydas back was turned, the though of the thrice damned tree shagging elf King touching his child through her stomach made him a scowl deeply. “I can feel the scowl you are wearing behind my back. You best be knocking it off.” Gyda tutted at him.

“I only wish I had been the one to feel my babe before the twinkle toes king.” Dwalin's voice was deep and rough. He was getting into dangerous waters by speaking of not being near the babe. He knew it but couldn't stop his mouth.

“And whose fault is that Dwalin?!” Gyda flipped around to face him anger flaring in her eyes.

He held his hands up in surrender. “Mine. I know it. I am only angry with myself lass.” He looked so sincere that Gyda kissed his forehead and turned back around so he could finish with her hair. After a few minutes of silence Gyda stood and took the comb from him, she changed places with him and began to comb out his thick hair.

“Your beard is growing back. It is very nice, _minn bjǫrn._ But I especially love your mohawk. Very menacing and handsome.”

Dwalin could only hum in response. This was by far the best feeling he had felt in years apart from being inside Gyda. She massaged his scalp and his shoulders, she washed his hair and his body. He wanted to cry when she finished and began to climb out of the tub. He took the time to gaze at her naked body. Her breasts were much bigger than the last time he saw her. Her limbs were still lean and hard with muscle. Her belly was round, obviously with child but not so big it looked painful yet. And then a thought hit him. She was much smaller than him. She was much smaller than a dwarrowdam. Her hips were not as wide, hell her entire body was not as wide.

“Dwalin what's the matter?”

All the color had drained from his face and his eyes widened in fear. “How are ye going to get my babe out of ye lass! Ye are so little and the babe so big already. Wha’ ‘ave I don' to ye…” Dwalin grabbed two fluffy towels and wrapped one around her before carrying her to the large bed. He set her down gently and then set himself next to her. He buried his face in his hands and mumbled about how he had killed his One by manner of babe.

“ _minn bjǫrn._ Hobbits are very good at giving birth, their bodies can stretch to fit the babe out. My mother had five babes from a northman. I am fairly certain I will be fine. I may not be all hobbit but humans tend to give birth just fine as long as their are not complications.” Dwalin knew human women died in birth frequently, but it was mostly due to infection, few died because of a babe too large. “How long do dams carry babes?”

Dwalin looked into those green eyes he loved so much, he was pulled into them longer than he would have liked to admit, they entranced him. “Oh..um. A year i think? That is how long Dis carried Kili. How long do hobbits carry?”

It was Gyda's turn for all of the blood to drain from her face. “A year!? Bloody hell. Hobbits only carry for six months and humans for nine.... It will be okay. Thranduil said he would help as well as Gandalf. It will be fine.” Gyda was attempting to console herself.

Dwalin wanted to protest the help of the elf King but if it helped his One and the babe he would do near anything. Gyda began pulling her clothing on, she needed to get back and guard Bella. She only trusted Kili to a certain extent. Dwalin stopped her and lifted her shirt to kiss her bare belly. He put both enormous hands on each side of her stomach and put his ear to it. Their babe answered with a swift kick to his ear. He pulled away with wide eyes and an awed look on his menacing features. Gyda laughed and kissed his hair.

“ _Nâtha astni za- maihrim ib-bannô aktuthurkhu Erebor (Daughter, you will be praised as the treasure of Erebor)._ ” He gave her belly one last kiss and looked up into Gydas green eyes. “Move to Erebor. Marry me Gyda.”

She froze “Dwalin I can not. I have to guard Bella, I am also technically banished still, we both are. Dale is safer for the both of us as of now, all three of us in fact.” She ran a small hand over her belly.

“I will move to Dale with ye. I will build ye a beautiful house outside the mountain if tha’ is wha’ it takes. I need to be with ye lass. I can no’ be away from ye, either of ye. Please don’t keep ‘er from me.” He had tears gathering in his eyes.

“I will think on it _minn bjǫrn._ I must go.” She kissed him once more and left to find her room before she gave him anything he asked for.

* * *

 Bella lounged with Kili on the large bed speaking of his love for Tauriel when a knock sounded at the door. Kili pulled out his knives and stepped closer to the door asking who it was. Dori’s voice cheerfully answered him through the door.

“Bella, lass. I have something for you.” He presented her with a large box, it had a beautiful blue ribbon tied around it.

“What is it?” Bella bounced off the bed towards him.

He handed her the box and knelt before her. “Belladonna Baggins II. Please accept this gift as a token of my remorse and shame for not protecting you.” Bella put a hand on his cheek.

“You have nothing to be sorry for dear. You did nothing wrong. Can you forgive me for what I did with the Arkenstone?” Dori looked at her as if she were mental.

“There is nothing to forgive. You saved us.”

“Then we agree. No forgiveness on either side is needed.” She beamed at him and took the box. She lifted the lid and pulled a beautiful deep blue dress out. “Oh Dori. It is spectacular, I love it thank you!” She hugged him tightly and held it to her frame as she twirled in a cirlcle. “How did you know my size?” She laid the garment on the bed to admire it.

“I have have been a tailor for many years. I knew your size just by looking at you.”

Bella looked down at the dress again. It was a deep midnight blue with small white pearls and silver threading decorating the square neckline. It had long sleeves that came to a point at her wrists, also decorated with pearls and silver threading. It was tight from chest to hip and then flared out into a full skirt. There was belt of pearls around the waist with a silver pendant that hung in the middle. “Dori, this is far too rich for a simple hobbit such as me. No doubt those pearls are worth a fortune!”

Dori waved her worries away. “You deserve much more Bella.” Bella felt tears gather in her eyes and hugged him once more. “Where is your bodyguard? I have a dress for her to wear tonight as well.” Dori looked around the room as if expecting the fiery lass to pop up out of thin air.

“Dwalin had to show her something, in his rooms.” Kili made an obscene gesture with his hips that earned a swat from Bella.

“Ahh. He is showing her the crib he made. Beautiful piece of art if you ask me. Never would have guessed that brute had such talent in those hands.”

Kili couldn’t help himself from commenting one last time “Oh aye. Im sure Gyda knew that though, considering all the noises we heard from the two of ‘em on the road” Kili had managed to make Dori and Bella both shutter at the memory. “But in all seriousness, it is a beautiful crib. He no doubt is trying to talk her into living in Erebor so he can be near her and the babe, but more than likely that will not happen.” Kili became solemn quickly.

“Why is that?” Bella questioned.

"Well she has sworn to protect you and stay by your side. She will choose to stay in Dale with you over coming to the mountain. Maybe Dwalin will move to Dale?” Bella felt guilt well up inside her. She was keeping Gyda from her True Heart and her babe away from it's father. Bella vaguely heard Kili and Dori arguing over whether or not Dwalin would keep his position if he followed her to Dale. ‘ _How am I going to fix this?’_.

 


	30. Chapter 30

Gyda eventually returned from Dwalin’s rooms and was soon admiring the dress Dori had made for her. It was two parts, there was a creme colored underdress that was longsleeved and was tight to her arms and chest. It pushed her breasts up into a seductive manner while still being comfortable, how Dori managed to do that she had no idea. Her favorite function of the underdress was all the places to hide weapons with in it. There were holsters for small throwing knives in her sleeves, a space for another between her breasts. There were two holsters on the side of the underdress that her axes could fit into easily. Now the only question was how on earth the overdress was going to hide it all. Gyda quickly undressed to try on the gifted article of clothing, not caring that Kili and Dori were still in the room. There had been so much Company nudity on the quest that she it did not bother her in the slightest if they saw her changing. She did not miss the way Dori stared at her pregnancy bump in awe.

“Gyda? May I touch your stomach?”

‘ _Mahal. I am going to get a lot of that tonight, I can already tell.’_ Gyda attempted to mentally prepare for it. “Aye Dori.”

He reverently pressed his hands into her stomach. “It is so rare to see pregnant females in the mountains. The only one I ever saw was my mum when she had Nori and Ori. I was so young when Nori was born I barely remember it. But Ori I remember. Mother was a large woman never showed quite like you are right now. It is beautiful.” He gave her stomach one more rub before forcing himself to back away. He could keep his hands on that precious jewel all night if allowed, babes were a wonderful gift from Mahal and to be near one was special. Dwarves regarded children higher than all else and guarded them fiercely.

Dori helped Gyda into the underdress and she slipped her knives and axes into the holsters before he helped her get the billowing crimson red overdress onto her frame. The dress was purposely loose in the skirt to hide her weapons. It had invisible slits throughout the fabric that covered her axes completely. The sleeves only came to her elbows before cascading down in free flowing fabric that added more coverage to her axes when she stood with her arms at her sides. The bust of the dress came slightly higher than her underdress adding more camouflage for her knife between her breasts. It had beautiful gold and black embroidery along the neckline, sleeves and just under the bust. It flowed out from just below her breasts elegantly and drew exaggerated attention to her round belly.

“Wanted everyone in this mountain to know I’m with child eh?” Gyda quirked an eyebrow at the silver haired dwarf.

He looked slightly sheepish, “Aye. There are a lot of lonely men in this mountain lass, not that pregnancy would keep them away, but it sends a message that you are taken, with or without your bead in your hair.” Dori answered.

“Hmm, well I am not officially taken am I Dori? Care to give this pregnant lass a go?” She jested at the dwarf and laughed loudly at his shocked expression.

“I value my life my dear. No one needs Grasper or Keeper in their skull.”.

* * *

 One by one each of the dwarves came to visit their companions and offer gifts of remorse to Bella, and each one was told by her there was nothing to forgive, but accepted the gifts with a hug and kiss on the cheek for all.

Bella received a set of beautiful earrings from Fili and Kili, Bofur had carved her a jewelry box with the rolling hills of the Shire carved into the top, Bifur had given her an intricately carved pipe made of one of the bones of Smaug, Bombur had given her a small tea set that made her crave a good cup of tea desperately, Gloin made her an expensive looking money purse, Oin gave her a set of glass encased healing herbs kept in a wonderful leather pouch, Nori gave her a set of lockpicks, Ori had given her three dwarven history books that he had translated into common tongue for her, Dori had of course given her the evening gown and Balin had given her a set of maps detailed in gold showing middle earth.

Soon every member of the Company minus Thorin and Dwalin, were joking and laughing with one another. Things felt like they had before the gold sickness descended on all of them, except for the fact that all were treading lightly near Gyda. All the dwarves present, at some point during the two hour visit had begged to hold their hands against her swollen stomach, or even to see it bare (Nori and Bofur).  Soon their fun came to a close when it was time to prepare for the celebration. The dwarves all said goodbye and that they would be back to escort the two lasses to the festivities.

Gyda helped Bella ready herself and soon Balin was back at their rooms to help them both with their hair and to explain what the plan was for the night. They were to be escorted down into the banquet hall where Thorin would be offering words before the celebrations began, then Thorin had requested a private conference with the Company before they begin drinking. Bella broke out into a cold sweat at the the thought of seeing Thorin, She had not laid eyes on him since the battle. For all she knew he was going to condemn her to death, she did not know. Gyda, Thranduil and Bard would never let that happen, but that did not mean he wouldn’t try. Was the sickness truly gone? Why had he not contacted her?

‘ _Gyda.’_ she answered her own question.

She loved the lass, she really did, but she was being overprotective, not that she didn’t have reason to be. Bella still loved Thorin no matter how much she tried to hate him for what he had done to her, she loved him. She feared him greatly but she loved him. She could differentiate between the Thorin she knew throughout the quest and the Mad King that had tried to kill her. Bella understood sickness of the mind and she had forgiven it. She had forgiven the Thorin she had known on the quest. Hobbits were quick to forgive, hatred and resentment had no place in their hearts, but that did not mean she did not shake with nerves at seeing him. Now all she needed to do was breathe and get through the next few hours. The Company was soon at their door to escort her and Gyda to the banquet hall. Dwalin was there and offered her a remorse gift as well, it was a jeweled dagger. She thanked him and gave him the same forgiveness speech she had given the others, he hugged her back just as tightly and pressed a kiss into her curls before taking Gyda’s arm. The Company formed a protective ring around the two lasses as they marched toward the celebrations.

Gyda could feel Bella trembling, they were almost to the doors of the banquet hall, and already racous laughter was pouring out of the room. Dori and Balin swung open the large doors, Dwalin took up the front of the group Kili and Fili were posted at both sides of Gyda and Bella, Bofur and Bifur directly behind them and the rest of the dwarves sprinkling throughout the protective ring. Bella was paling with each step towards the large throne at the head of the hall. Kili reached out and grabbed her hand steadying her and slowing her panicked heartbeat.

“I will protect you at all costs.” He whispered into her ear.

All she could do was swallow thickly and nod. When they entered the room all conversation stopped, a pin dropping to the ground would have sounded like a roar from Smaug in this utterly silent room. The company walked forward careful to keep Gyda and Bella hidden until they were at the feet of the throne. The company stopped and Dwalin moved to stand at the right of his king,  Balin moved to the left. Gyda had moved protectively in front of Bella effectively blocking her from Thorin's view. Gyda surveyed the room quickly. Thorin was seated in a large golden throne, to the left of said throne was a table filled with royals from the various neighboring races. Thranduil and Bard both nodded their heads at Gyda in silent support. The table to the right was empty and she presumed it was for the company. There were dwarves littering the banquet hall, most of the Iron Hills, she had heard caravans had braved the winter to get swiftly back to their long awaited home, it appeared the rumors were correct when she spotted a group here and there that were definitely not soldiers of the iron hills, much too soft.

Her eyes shot back to Thorin when he began to stand. “Gyda daughter of Ulrich and Bella Baggins of the Shire welcome back to Erebor!” Thorin’s voice boomed throughout the hall followed by polite clapping.

Gyda heard Bella squeak when his voice carried to her ears, Gyda put a hand on one of her axes hidden in her dress and one behind her to grasp Bella's hand.

“For those who do not know, allow me to tell the tale of these two incredible women. Gyda daughter of Ulrich is a warrior with skill unmatched by all. She saved my life and the life of my kin more times than one can count. She protected those I could not. She is the warrior who brought down Azog the Defiler! May she forever be known as Gyda Slayer of Azog, Hero of Erebor and Protector of the Line of Durin.” With that the hall burst into yells of approval and clapping. Gyda nodded once at the King.

“The hobbit behind Gyda is Belladonna Baggins of the Shire. She has many names, Barrel Rider, The Fly Who Stings the Spider, Dragon Riddler, Luck Bearer and most importantly, Savior of Erebor. Belladonna left her home behind her, without knowing whether she would return or not, to help us reclaim our own. She rescued us from trolls, giant spiders, Dungeons and some of us from ourselves. She protected me from Azog the Defiler, not once, but two times with nothing more than an elvish letter opener. It was the memory of her voice that pulled me from the dragon sickness. She is the Savior of The Lonely Mountain, may she know of our love and gratitude!” Thorin paused to allow the whoops and clapping to calm before he spoke again.

“Gyda Slayer of Azog and Bella Savior of Erebor please accept these gifts as tokens of our gratitude and know you will always have a home within the mountain.” Chests filled with gold and gems were brought in front of the lasses. Thorin then bowed deeply to the girls, and announced to the hall that the celebrations may begin, he then disappeared through a side door. Dwalin motioned to the dwarves who brought out for the chests to return them to their rooms. The Company reformed their circle around the two lasses and they began their walk to the room they were to have a private audience with the King.

* * *

 Bella shook through Thorin’s entire speech, his voice struck fear and warmth throughout her body. She missed him, She wanted to be near him, she wanted to be with him again. But that was not possible now. He did not want her, he would not want her with her betrayal, and could they ever get over each other's transgressions? Bella doubted it. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she had not registered they were in a large meeting room. It had a high ceiling with a crystal chandelier more grand than she had ever thought possible. There were intricate tapestries hanging from the walls, carvings were displayed in the walls as well. The floor was polished and shined like a mirror. There were plush chairs and couches of deep rich fabrics setup to draw the eye to a stunning gold harp. The dwarves took their seats in the cushioned seats. Bella and Gyda stood still, Gyda needed to survey the room before they sat. Thorin came in through a back door and walked towards them. He had removed his crown and several layers of regal jewelry. He looked much more like the dwarf they had followed on the quest. Gyda pulled her axes out of their holsters at her sides in one quick motion, stunning those who did not know of the dress.

Thorin held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. “I asked for an audience with the both of you to voice my remorse. I have wronged you both terribly and I do not blame you if you wish to seek my death. I lifted the banishment as soon as I became aware after the battle, I am sorry. I was gold sick but it does not excuse my actions toward both of you. Gyda, may I approach Bella?”

Gyda looked back at the hobbit waiting for her answer. Bella nodded and stepped around the axe wielding woman. She took a few steps until she was directly in front of Thorin. He immediately fell to his knees in front of her and pulled out his dagger. Gyda took a step towards him axes raised until she saw him cut one braid from beside his ear and then the other. He handed them to Bella, and was about to shear his beard as well before Bella stopped him with a small hand on his own.

“Belladonna Baggins II, I have wronged you and shamed you in an in-comprehensable manner. Please accept my braids, beard and hair as a symbol of my remorse. I betrayed your trust, I hurt you, I banished you, I tried to kill you and with that I have shamed the entire Durin line. I do not hope for your forgiveness but I wish for you to know  of my immense remorse.” He stared at Bella boot clad feet, head bowed before her in shame.

“I have already forgiven you Thorin. I forgave you long ago.” Bella felt her heart skip a beat when his ice blue eyes met her own hazel ones. “Please do not remove your beard or hair. I do not require it and would hate to see you lose it.” Bella half smiled at him and touched his shoulder in a silent request for him to stand.

He stood and she looked to him and then the rest of The Company. “I would ask for your forgiveness as well. I stole the heart of the mountain and although my intentions were pure it was still a betrayal to you all. I am sorry for my actions.” Bella looked into each and everyone’s eyes.

“You have nothing to apologize for Belladonna. You did what was necessary and have saved us all in the process. You are a hero of our people. You will always have a home here if you so choose. We will be at your feet for your every need where ever you may reside, all you need do is ask.” Thorin’s kind words brought back so many memories of happy times with the tall dwarf. She wanted to cry and scream for those to be back. But they were gone now.

‘ _But he had said there was nothing to apologize for didn’t he? And I will always have a home here? I could fix what I have broken…’_ It finally clicked in Bella’s mind. “I accept your offer.” Bella said firmly.

Thorin looked at her confused. “Which offer?”.

“I am in need of a home. I gave BagEnd to my favored cousin and his new wife, I couldn’t see myself going back after all I have seen. I was planning to leave for Rivendell or stay in Dale. But I will accept your offer of a home, your highness.” Bella tried to keep her voice steady. She needed to sound absolutely sure or else Gyda would never accept it. ‘ _You are doing this for Gyda and her unborn daughter. Do not sound weak. You can be strong. You are not afraid.’_ At least that was what she was telling herself.

There was absolute silence before Fili’s voice broke through “Are you sure _irak’amad_?”.

“Yes quite sure, that is if you will all have me. I have missed you all terribly.” She sounded self conscious as if she wasn’t sure how they would react. Cheers broke out behind her and she was enveloped in a large group hug.

“Gyda, the invitation extends to you as well.”

Bella looked at Gyda and pled with her eyes. “Aye. I will be here to guard Bella.” Gyda nodded at Thorin. Bella’s heart swelled when she saw happiness in the King’s eyes. The group went back to the party to celebrate the homecoming of their two favorite lasses.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter, Gore and rape mentioned.

The Yuletide celebration was a lively affair. There was not an abundance of food but their was an obscene amount of ale and wine that made up for it. Gyda had informed Bard and Thranduil of their plans to move to the mountain at Bella’s discretion. Both were not overly thrilled at the decision but respected the lass’s wishes. Thorin took his seat back on the throne to oversee the celebration. He had donned his regal attire once more and it made Bella nervous and hot all at the same time. She could feel his eyes on her as she danced with dwarf after dwarf. Her favorite dance had been with Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills. He was a gruff fellow but sweet and funny all the same. He had thanked her for giving his cousin an arse kicking when he needed it like a child needed direction and discipline. He held her close and made her laugh, before long Bofur cut in and took her to the far corner of the dance floor.

“Lass how are ye, really?” Bofur always knew her so well.

“I am...okay. A little frightened and nervous. But this is something I need. I need to be near all of you. I missed you all dearly and I know you will all protect me when it comes down to it now.” Bella smiled softly at him.

“Uh...Bella...Lass. I uh. I need to tell you something.” Bofur led her out to a balcony. She could feel nervous energy coming off him in waves. He fiddled with the ends of his funny fat until he squared his shoulders “I love ye. I could make ye happy, give ye babes and provide for ye. I adore ye lass. Let me make ye the most treasured hobbit in all of Arda.” He rushed out the words and turned a bright pink under his mustache.

“Oh Bofur.” Bella put a hand to his cheek and looked deep into his brown eyes. “If my heart was not stolen by another you would be the dwarf for me. I would take you back to the Shire and cook for you all day and night making you chubby and giving you many faunts. You would make me the happiest hobbit in all of Arda if we were meant to be, that I do not doubt. But we are not meant to be sweet Bofur. You are meant for another, I can feel it in my bones. Do not pine for a broken lass like me, your One draws near Bofur, be patient and she will find you. I do love you dearly but my heart and spirit are bound to another. Please forgive me Bofur.” Bella kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth and felt the tears slide down her face. He wiped them away and gave her a teary smile of his own, he knocked their foreheads together and took his leave. She stood on the balcony looking out into the starry night crying silently with a heavy heart.

Gyda saw a teary Bofur retreat from the balcony and gave him a hug. “I wish it was you. I wish you had taken her heart, for you would treat her better. But perhaps there is a reason Mahal and Yavanna have placed us with those they have. You will not be alone Bofur, you will make someone very happy someday.” Gyda kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Bofur put his hands on both sides of her stomach and touched their foreheads together. From the outside the scene looked to be shared between two lovers. But they were closer than that, they were kin now. “I hope she comes sooner rather than later, my cock is starting to get tired of my hand.” He joked with a dimpled smile, tears gone.

“Oi there is the dirty old man I know and love.” Gyda gave him a light tap on the cheek with her small hand. He only winked at her and turned back to the tables flowing with ale. ‘ _Big ole drunk that one is’_ Gyda thought with a smile on her face. She surveyed the party and saw many dwarf and men alike stumbling to their rooms. She decided now was the time to grab Bella and escort her to their chambers. She found the weeping hobbit lass on the balcony and comforted her. Dwalin soon came for the cuddling lasses, along with Kili and Fili to escort them back to their rooms.

The small group made it safely to Bella and Gydas rooms without incident. Dwalin looked at his beautiful One. Her fire red hair cascaded down her back in beautiful red curls that he itched to run his fingers through. Her breasts became impossibly fuller each time she breathed in or laughed. He could watch them all day. Her stomach round with the evidence of his love and manhood. Whether or not Gyda ever decided to be his wife, the babe in her belly would forever connect them to one another and he found solace in that fact. He wondered what the wee girl would look like. Would she have his black hair and her green eyes? Would she be built like a dwarf or slight like her mum? Would she love him as much as he loved her or her mum? With all the questions swirling around in his head he had not noticed the warm arms and hard belly pressing against his back until her silky voice reached his ears.

“Goodnight _minn bjorn._ I am going to collect my things from Dale tomorrow, but I shall be back in a few days time. Will you survive without me?” She practically purred the words, it caused his blood to rush rapidly to his groin.

“Oh aye. I will survive. But will ye survive without me lass?” He spun around and dragged her to the dimly lit hallway, away from the prying eyes of the prince's and Bella. Dwalin pushed her against the cool stone wall and hitched one of her legs against his hips. He kissed her without abandon, his mouth firm against her own. He bit down on her full bottom lip, eliciting a deep moan from the halfling. He ground his hard cock against her center. Dwalin moved his hands up her firm body, he cupped her large breasts testing the weight of them. He could feel her pebbled nipples through the light layers of her dress. He teased them earning him a mewl of delight from the lass. His kisses ventured to her pale neck. He bit her neck lightly and then smooth the reddened skin with his tongue. Gyda hummed in appreciation and lifted her hips for more friction. Dwalin smiled to himself, his plan was working.  He rucked up her skirts and dove his hand into her leggings. He could feel the heat and fluid dripping onto his hand before he even touched her folds. He found her pearl, rubbing it with perfectly calculated strokes. Gyda felt the coil in her stomach tighten at the sensation of one of his fingers entering her. He swallowed her loud moan with his lips upon hers. He added a second finger into her womanhood and began to pump them in and out of her in a frustratingly slow manner, as he continued to give her nub attention with his thumb. She was very close to falling over the edge when he gave her one last passionate kiss and stepped away. “Incentive for ye to hurry back to me.” She watched as he licked his fingers clean of her juices, gave her a wink and stalked away.

“Fucking bastard!” She half yelled, half moaned. She slid to the floor and sat there in a frustrated daze until she could gain control of her limbs to stand and walk back to the room.

* * *

 

The two lasses were escorted back to Dale the following morning by Bard and Thranduil. Much to Gyda and Bella’s distaste the Master of Lake Town also accompanied them. Until Lake Town could be rebuild he was haunting the halls of one of the higher lord's previous homes in Dale. He tried multiple times to bait Gyda but she continued to ignore him. He did not let up until Thranduil silenced him. The sniveling fat man glared at Thranduil but did not talk back to the powerful elf. When they reached Dale Thranduil took his leave for Mirkwood.

“Little Bella, I do hope you will make the journey to my lands soon. I will miss our talks and that sharp tongue of yours.” He smiled down at the small hobbit. Bella beamed brightly up at him.

“I would be delighted to visit your realm King Thranduil. Hopefully the accommodations will be better than the last time I was in your halls.” She teased the taller being, a warm smile gracing her small face.

“I can promise you they will be my hobbit. Know you will always have friends in the Greenwood. Should you ever require assistance all you need do is ask and I will be able to help. I loathe the thought of you being trapped within that mountain, Bella.” He was worried for her. It was a tender gesture from such a serious and stoic man.

“I will be fine King. I have Gyda and friends. I will not be harmed again. Do not fear for me. I will visit your halls soon enough, goodbye my friend.” Thranduil picked the small lass up and gave her a strong hug.

“Goodbye little one.” He said his goodbyes to Gyda, and then he was off with his guard.

Bella had mixed feelings about seeing the elf go. She would miss him but she was ready to start her new life in the mountain away from his sharp eyes. It had been strange to grow close to such a prideful, cold and distrustful being, but she had already done it once with Thorin. Thranduil named her an elf friend after the battle and had treated her almost as a daughter. She was grateful for the friendship and had needed it desperately during her healing period. Bella would surely take him up on his offer to visit his halls. She wanted to see the kingdom without having to sneak around half starved.

Bella and Gyda returned to their rooms in Bard’s home and began to organize their meager belongings. They would spend the next two days in Dale. Kili, Fili and Ori would be coming to pick them up as their guard and guide back to the mountain. Gyda had a feeling that Bella was moving to the mountain for her. She had questioned her many times about it, Bella would never admit that she had pushed the move for Gyda’s benefit, she insisted she needed it for her. Life in Dale had been peaceful, both Bella and Gyda would miss it. The night before their departure that peace was hard to find.

Gyda was coming back to Bards home from the black smith, she had been out all day and just wanted to get back to her bed. She knew she would be able to have her weapons sharpened by better smiths within the mountain but she wanted them nice and sharp for the journey to the mountain. Gyda heard a scuffling followed by a woman’s muffled cry. She pulled out her axes and crept around the corner, peering into the alley way. She saw a woman pushed against the wall, a man was tearing at her skirts with a hand closed on her throat. A second man was sneering and pointing a sword at the woman. Gyda took a silent step closer and recognized the two men. One was the Master and the second was his worthless, disgusting advisor, Alfred. The Master was ripping at the girls underclothes, when Gyda struck his advisor. She knocked him unconscious with butt of her axe, effectively immobilizing him.  The Master turned to the noise, his eyes widened when he saw Gyda behind him. She brought the blade of her axe his throat,

“Let the woman  go you piece of filth.” Now looking at the girl, Gyda could see how young she really was, there was no way she was over the age of sixteen. The Master dropped his hand from the girl's throat, “Get out of here lass. Tell no one you saw me, understand? You didn’t see your rescuer. But the Master tried to rape you. Make sure you tell King Bard, aye? Go now.” The girl nodded, tear streaks glistening on her bruised cheeks. Gyda waited until the girl was gone before she spoke. “I have been waiting for a good time to kill you. Thank you for offering yourself to me you fucking disgrace of a man. You are into the little girls hmm?”

The Master had both hands up in a surrender motion. She leaned back slightly before kicking her leg out and hitting him in the balls with the heel of her foot. He yelped and bent over in pain, clutching his manhood. While he was bent over she holstered one of her axes, she grabbed the back of his head and slammed her knee into his face repeatedly. He sputtered blood, asking for mercy.

“You know, I always find it amusing when an evil man begs for mercy. Mercy has no time for you, she is dead.”

Gyda felt the old wounds of her sister's death open again, as they always did when a rapist or murderer begged her for mercy. All she could see were her family's killers. The Master attempted to stand, she let him. He was shaky on his feet, no match for her, it was a pitiful sight. He was a fat lazy man that had everything in his life fed to him on a silver spoon. She felt rage build inside her at the thought of how many woman he had raped that had no one to save them. How many of them had cried out for mercy and he had not shown any? How many women had he ruined with his violent desires? How many times had he impaled a woman with his disgusting prick while they wailed in pain calling for help? Gyda only saw red. She pressed her axe against his throat and began cutting at his belt. With her small dagger in her other hand.

“How many have their been? How many others have you subjected to your torture?” He cried like a small child when she finally freed his pants of his body, they pooled around his ankles. His penis was flaccid and had a sickly color about it. “How many women have you raped? Answer me.” She was inches from his sweaty tear streaked face as she whispered deadly to him.

“I dont know… Maybe forty. The girls of the town bend to my will. It is their duty to serve me, I am the Master.” He stumbled over his words.

She wanted to vomit at his answer. She holstered her dagger and grabbed him sharply by his unimpressive length.“You are no ones Master. You are a sorry excuse for a human being. I will get justice for the forty.” She brought her axe down and sliced his penis clean off. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees. Gyda shoved his severed prick into his open mouth. Next she removed his testicles from his body and threw them in his face. Gyda looked into his wide teary eyes and smirk at him “I made you a promise did I not. I am your angel of death. Get a good look at me, for I am the last thing you will see in this world.” She paused briefly for effect, she slid her newly sharpened axe from his chin down to where his phallus once was. Gyda was sprayed with mass amounts of blood as her axe carved through his fat body. The Masters innards spilled to the ground beside her feet. His body slumped over falling to the ground face forward. She smiled and looked down at the body. “I always keep my promises.”

“You bitch! What have you done! You murdered the Master!”

Gyda had not expected the sniveling advisor to wake so soon, she was not prepared for the punch to her face or the dagger to her arm. She grunted in pain, too high on adrenaline to scream. She wrenched the small dagger out of her arm and threw it to the ground. He tried to punch her again, this time aiming for her pregnant stomach, he managed to connect with her ribs, she made no noise. She would not give this bastard the satisfaction of knowing he had hurt her. She headbutted the greasy haired weasel, knocking him to the cold cobblestone ground. He attempted to stand on weak legs.

“You cunt. That fucking hurt!” He was rubbing his forehead sharply.

“I’m sorry, would you have prefered an axe to the forehead?” She taunted the man with a smile on her face. She was a frightening sight indeed. She wore a cheshire cat grin, her body was covered head to toe in blood splatter, her lip was split and a beautiful knotted black eye was creeping onto her pale face. He shook his head enthusiastically. “Are you the one who brought the girls of the forty to the Master?” She growled at him. He didn’t answer, until she yanked his head back by his hair and put the shining blade of her axe to his exposed throat.

“Aye. Aye I did! It was my duty.”

That was all Gyda needed to hear to determine his guilt. She slide the blade across his throat. He stared at her wide eyed and made a drowning gurgling sound. She pushed his lifeless body to the ground and collected her weapons. She pulled all their coin and jewelry from their bodies and shoved them in the pocket of her cloak. She needed to get out of Dale, she needed to get to the mountain, away from the evidence. Gyda walked from the dark alley towards the stables stopping only to drop the belongings of the Master and his advisor in a nearby well, she had no doubt Bard would not imprison her but some may call for a trial, if she was caught. She would have to find a way to get a message to Bella that she had left early for the mountain.

Her opportunity came in the form of her cousin Bain sitting in the stables smoking a pipe he was not allowed to have. “Bain. You should not be out this time of night.” Gyda scared the teenage boy.

He jumped and back away from her. “Gyda?! What the bloody hell happened to you!?” His eyes were wide and he went to touch her but she back away from him, the last thing she needed was her cousin to have the Masters blood on his hands.

“it ‘s better if you do not know. I need to leave for the mountain now. Tell Bella the guards will come for her in the morning as scheduled and I will receive her in the mountain. I had to leave early on important business. Do you understand Bain?” He nodded woodenly. “Do not tell her in what state you saw me. Do not tell anyone. As far as you are concerned I looked perfectly fine when I left this afternoon, no blood, nothing. Got it?” He nodded again. She began mounting a horse, she pulled a horse blanket around her shoulders for extra warmth and to cover her state. Her cloak was soaked in blood and she was chilled already. “And Bain. Protect Bella for me? Promise me.” He nodded again. She gave him a curt nod before digging her heels into the horse's sides, speeding off towards the mountain.

* * *

 

Dwalin was woken by frantic heavy knocks on his door. “What!?” He shouted as he came to the door, axes in hand.

“Captain. There is a woman heavy with child at the gates. She was chilled to the bone, barely conscious and covered in blood. Said ye was her husband. I can’ no tell if the lassies hair is actually red or if it is the blood.” Dwalin would have laughed at the lass taking a move out of his handbook with claiming him as her spouse if he was not so worried.

The young guard was shocked when Dwalin’s hands dug into his furs and slammed him against the door. “Where is she? Why was she no’ taken to the infirmary?” The guard's feet dangled off the ground.

“Sh-sh-she is being escorted there now Captain. I was sent to tell ye where she was being taken.”

Dwalin let the dwarf down and ran shirtless to the infirmary. The sight that awaited him made him turn and vomit into a nearby basin. Dwalin had seen many battles. He had experienced death, he had held his own father's head in his hands when it was taken from his body by an orc. But the sight of his one, swollen with babe, covered in blood and wounds made him sick to his core. There were multiple healers working over her small shaking body.

“Gyda. Lass can ye hear me _givashel?”_ Dwalin pulled an ice cold hand into his large warm one.

Her blue lips curved into a smile, “Oh aye, I can hear you handsome.” She still did not open her eyes but her smile lingered, her breath evened and she fell asleep.

He took a wet rag from one of the healers and began to clean her face of blood to assess how much damage there was. When her face was relatively clean he winced when he saw she had a split lip, black eye swollen shut and a large knot on her cheekbone. He looked at what the healers were doing, one was stitching a stab wound on her arm while another was peeling her blood soaked clothing from her body, the last healer, Oin, was attempting to listen for the babe through his ear trumpet. He pressed hands into her belly and nodded to himself.

“My babe, is she okay?” Dwalin asked the healer.

he nodded “Aye, she is strong. Heartbeat is loud and clear laddie.” Oin patted the large dwarfs bare shoulder. When the healers removed Gyda’s tunic and bindings he inhaled sharply. She had a large bruise forming on her ribs, Oin pressed the space and frowned deeply.

“What is it?” Dwalin questioned the older dwarf.

“bruised ribs, doesn’ feel completely broken, whoever this bastard is, I hope she ripped his throat out.” Oin scowled at her injured body.

She was naked on the healing bed and it made Dwalin anxious to have her bare in front of the other dwarves. He logically knew they were all healers, this was their job, and Gyda wouldn’t make a fuss about her naked form, but this was _his_ One. He growled at the young healer whose eyes lingered a moment too long on Gyda’s naked form.

“We need to get 'er in a warm bath. Carry 'er gently into tha' room there, get 'er in the warm water. Ill be in shortly with salves.” Oin directed the bear of a dwarf.

Dwalin gingerly picked up the unconscious lass and carried her naked form to the bath. He set her inside, he watched as her eyes slowly slid open and she moaned. “ _Minn bjǫrn._ I made it.” She smiled sleepily at him.

“Who did this to you lass? Who do I need to kill?” He growled.

“The Masters advisor. I took care of it. Killed him… the Master too.” She closed her eyes and smiled widely. It frightened Dwalin and made him proud all the same.

“Lass. Why did you kill the Master!? What if you were seen?” He tried to say it calmer than he wanted to.

The last thing she needed right now was him screaming at her. “Caught him raping a young girl Dwalin. Young… younger than Sigrid. She was the only one to see me, I told her to go and tell no one who saved her. I didn’t kill them until she left. He raped forty, forty young girls Dwalin. He had no right to live any longer. I followed through on my promise. His advisor decided his own fate when he did this.” She pointed to her injuries, eyes still closed. It was taking all her energy to tell him. “Saw Bain before I left… He will tell Bella I left early in the day for business in the mountain. It will be fine _minn bjǫrn.”_ She patted his hand reassuringly and relaxed in the warm water.

He bathed her gently avoiding her sore areas as much as possible. By the time he had finished washing her Oin bustled in and ordered Dwalin to lift her out of the tub to pat her dry so he could apply the salves. He made her drink a foul smelling tea for the pain, the herbs were not the strongest he preferred to use but at least these were safe for the babe. Dwalin was permitted to take the lass back to his rooms after she had been discharged by Oin with instructions of course.

Dwalin placed the small wounded halfling into his bed and piled her naked body high with furs before crawling in himself. She cuddled as close to his warm bare chest as she could without disturbing her cracked ribs. “Dwalin. Is that offer still on the table?”

He looked into her grass green eyes confused. “Which offer lass?”.

“of being your wife…” She smiled up at him.

“Oh aye. Ye bet yer sweet arse it is. I would marry ye right this second if it were possible lass.” He kissed her forehead tenderly.

“I love you Dwalin son of Fundin, I can’t wait to be your wife.” She kissed him ever so gently trying to avoid pain from her split lip.

“As I love ye, Gyda daughter of Ulrich, Hero of Erebor and Slayer of Azog. I am the luckiest dwarf in all of Arda.” The couple swiftly fell into a deep warm slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bofur, I wanted to show that he was still pining for Bella because I do not believe his love would have faded fully and it would have been renewed if he thought he would have a chance with her after Thorin hurt her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the mountain begins for Bella and Gyda.

The following afternoon Bella was escorted to the mountain by Fili, Kili and Ori. She was immediately taken to her quarters. They were big and spacious, not to mention beautiful and conveniently right next to Dwalin's and soon to be Gydas quarters as well. Just that very morning Dwalin had risen early to begin carving a door between the two. Bella, Fili, Kili and Ori knocked loudly on the youngest son of Fundins door. Dwalin answered the door shirtless and dripping with sweat.

”is Gyda here? She said she sent a message with Bain saying she would meet me at the gates. I'm so worried about her.” Bella looked close to tears.

Dwalin nodded his head towards the back of the home. “Aye she is this way. I wouldn't let ‘er out of bed this mornin’ sorry lass. Guess tha’ was my fault ye was worrying.”

Bella hurried past Dwalin when she heard Gyda’s voice calling her name. “Gyda!? Are you alright? I thought something happened to you! There were two murders last night. I was worried sick about…”Bella had begun talking as she was racing down the hall, but when she actually got to Gyda's room and looked at the redhead she gasped loudly. Gyda was only in her underthings attempting to put clothing on. Fili and Kili heard Bella's gasp and came charging down the hall.

“Oh shite! I guess we know who killed the Master then aye?” Kili said with a wince.

Gyda beamed at the visitors. “Oh aye, that we do!”.

Bella saw only red “Are you bloody mad Gyda! You are with child! You could have gotten hurt worse than you already are! Don't think I don't see the damn bruises on your face and ribs! And what in Yavanna's name happened to your arm!? You could have been dead… And I would have lost the only sister I have ever known…I can't live here without you…” Bella choked on her sobs.

Fili picked her up and carried her to the bed. He sat with her on his lap and rocked her back and forth glaring at Gyda all the while. “Bella lass. I'm sorry, I didn't plan to kill him until after I gave birth.”

Bella whipped around at that. “You planned to kill him?! Gyda what are you thinking?!” She was still managing to scold the halfling with tears streaming down her face.

“Yes. Remember in lake town I told you I promised him I would kill him?” Bella nodded and Gyda launched into the details of the night before. Kili looked like he was going to be sick, while his brother looked amused.

“Well. Bard has launched an investigation to appeal to some of the few lords loyal to the Master that actually survived Smaug's attack. But he said it wouldn't go anywhere. Too many people want him dead and no one is speaking on who it could be. They are too happy he and that sniveling little adviser of his are dead. Rumor has it, it was a robbery though. Where did you put their things?” Bella had dried her tears and had moved off of Fili's lap.

“I threw them in the well. I thought it would look better as a burglary than a cold blooded murder. I didn't want anyone to find their belongings and get blamed for it.” Gyda had moved forward and embraced Bella's small body. “I'm sorry I worried you. I couldn't let him do that to anymore women. He is too powerful to be tried for his crimes and it is rare in the race of men that there is ever a trial anyway. I couldn't let one more girl be taken by that bastard.”

Bella nodded in agreement. “I understand. Just please be careful now. No more vengeful murders for a while, hmmm?” Gyda laughed but agreed.

* * *

 

Dinner that night was with the entire company, much to Bella’s discomfort Thorin was there as well. She hated herself for being excited that he was there and terrified beyond belief at the same reason. Thorin looked just as uncomfortable as her but for a very different reason. He was riddled with guilt. He felt he did not deserve to sit at the same table as her. They had not spoken alone yet and he knew he would not get the chance anytime soon with how vicious her guard was. Thorin looked up and took notice of Gyda’s injuries

“Gyda. What happened? Did someone here hurt you?” His voice was surprisingly protective, it stunned the redhead.

“King, I think it is best if you do not know, but no it did not happen here and I took care of the...Problem.” Gyda answered him. She didn’t want him to knowingly lie for her if someone happened to come to him for information.

Thorin only nodded and looked at her concerned. “If anyone here gives you or Miss Baggins a problem please inform me, there will be swift punishment for actions against the both of you.” The title Thorin used instead of Bella’s name felt like a slice to her heart. It did not go unnoticed by Thorin the flinch on Bella’s face when he used her title, he would not allow himself to call her by her given name, he did not deserve the privilege.

“Your majesty. I would like to contribute to life here in Erebor. Is there something you would have me do?” Bella kept her tone polite, two could play at whatever game he was playing.

“Miss Baggins, you may do as you wish. You will be treated as royalty here, you may do as you please.”

Bella frowned deeply at Thorin's reply. Balin spoke up then “Lass, is there something you would prefer to be doing? Anything you have an interest in or skills for?”

Bella thought for a moment. “Well I can write well in Sindarin as well as Westron, I am also very good with maps. You all already know I can sew and mend, not as well as Dori, but proficient enough.” Dori smiled at the compliment. “I can cook as well if Bombur needed assistance.”

Ori beat Balin to whatever he was going to say. “You speak Sindarin?”

“I can read and write better than I can speak it but yes.” Bella answered.

“I would like to ask for your assistance in the library Bella, if you wouldn’t mind. There are many books that need restoration and translation.” Ori answered quickly. He had missed the hobbit dearly and desperately wanted to be near the only mother figure he had ever had. 

Bella smiled widely at the young dwarf. “I would be delighted to work alongside you, my dear!” The two began conversing on the plans for the library.

“King. What would you have me do?” Gyda asked. She hated calling him by that title, but he was King and she would not disrespect him unless necessary, but she did not have to be warm to him, and warm she was not. She remained polite but did not add any fondness or familiarity to her words when she spoke to the dwarf King.

“You may do as you please as well Gyda. I would tell you to stay within your quarters to focus on remaining healthy for the jewel you are growing but you wouldn’t listen to me either way.” Thorin said with a nonchalant wave of his hand before going back to the scroll he was reading previously. Gyda smirk at the dwarf, he was right. She always did as she pleased.

“The babe you carry will be the first babe born in the mountain for over sixty years. Do not be surprised if you are coddled heavily lass. You are carrying one of Durin’s bloodline as well. Dwalin and I are cousin of Thorin, your babe will be a very important female to our people.” Balin told her calmly.

Gyda had forgotten that her babe would have royal blood ties. She would be heavily watched over and it made her skin itch. “I will guard Bella when she is not with Ori and in the time she is with him I will work in the armory. There is much to be cleaned and cataloged I’m sure.” Dwalin scowled at that. He did not want her away from him. She was his treasure, and he did not want her out of his sight. But she was not one to be tamed and watched over, he knew that well enough so he would keep his mouth shut and watch over her as much as she would let him.

* * *

 

The time passed quickly within the mountain. Bella worked in the library along side Ori, Gyda guarded Bella and worked in the armory. Every dwarf was employed in rebuilding, cleaning and cataloging the items within the mountain. Even Thorin helped with the rebuilding, there was not one idle person within the mountain. Life became more comfortable for Bella, her relationship with Thorin was still awkward and they barely spoke unless absolutely necessary. Her friendship with Bofur was returning to how it was before he had confessed his love for her. Gyda was growing bigger by the day, and her temper was growing shorter. Dwalin handled her with the utmost care and devotion. He was very patient with her, no one had expected that. Gyda wanted to be outside, she swore she would be more patient if she could spend time outside, but it had been too cold. Bella felt the same, she was a creature of the earth, she needed to feel the sun on her face and anything but stone beneath her feet. The girls devised a plan to escape the mountain for a few hours no matter how cold it may be. They put their plan into action and escaped through the secret door they had once upon a time entered when the Wyrm occupied the mountain. The sun was shining beautifully and the girls laid against the mountain to soak it in. The two spread out a blanket and small picnic for themselves. It was cold outside but the snow was beginning to melt, nothing had given the girls that much joy in months. They laughed and told stories with one another. All was grand until the secret door closed behind them.

“Oh fuck me. Dwalin is going to murder me. We need to get to the front gates now. If we are lucky we will make it there by nightfall. Come my hobbit.”

Bella had never been so glad that she was wearing boots. The girls began their descent down the hidden stone steps. The long walk gave Gyda the time to think on what had made the door close. It was a heavy door, she had also placed a rock in door to keep it open, someone purposely locked them out, that much was for certain. But who? Dain loved her and Bella both. He teased them mercilessly about taking them back the Iron Hills as wives for his sons. He professed that all of his men loved them as well. They were very pleasant with the two lasses as far as Gyda could tell. The caravans that had migrated to the mountain either loved the girls or had nothing to do with them. They did not show emotion towards them. Whoever did this did not have the balls to outright try to kill them but they certainly didn’t want them in the mountain. Gyda was worried but she did not want to voice this to her companion. The last thing Bella needed was paranoia over someone trying to kill her. Gyda knew she was still uneasy in the mountain. She missed the shire, she missed her hobbit hole. She missed the wood, flowers, her garden and most of all her father's arm chair. Gyda had sent a raven requesting a few of her personal items to be sent with the caravan from Ered Luin. She hoped it would help the wee lass get more comfortable.

“Gyda...Do you hear that?!” Bella whispered frantically.

Gyda strained her ears and heard a soft whining. “Get behind me Bella.”

Gyda pulled out of her hidden knives and handed it to Bella. She pulled out her own axes and crept closer to the bushes the whining was coming from. Gyda peered through the bushes and saw a bundle of black fur. Bella peeked around her shoulder and let out a sad sigh. Before them was a dead female dire wolf and a small wolf pup. It was obviously half starved and was barely holding on to life. The mother was long dead, most likely succumbed to starvation, the pup barely looked old enough to be off the teet. Bella moved slowly to the small animal, hand held low with a piece of jerky they had brought on their picnic. The pup shook slightly frightened but moved forward quickly to eat the jerky. Bella ooh’d and aww’d over the small creature. Gyda rolled her eyes outwardly, but inside she felt her pregnancy hormones rise up. This baby was without a mother now and would surely die if they did not care for it.

‘ _What in mahals name is happening to me. I would never had cared about a dying creature before these damn babe hormones.’_ Gyda was annoyed with herself but still moved to pick up the pup. It did not struggle against her and actually curled into her swollen stomach. “Come. Let us take her home.”

Bella looked stunned at the redhead. “Take her home? To Erebor? What will Thorin say? The will not allow a wolf wandering in their halls.” Bella couldn’t help herself from reaching for the black furball and snuggling it close. Her actions and her words contradicted each other greatly.

“We can and we will. You think Thorin will ever tell you "no" again? I think not. The man will always be in love with you, but will never be able to make up for what he has done to you. He will continue to try though, if you ask him for anything it will be given to you.” Gyda continued to walk. The pup snuggled into Bella’s bosom and she felt warmth blossom in her chest.

It was nightfall before the girls caught sight of the gates of Erebor. They were chilled to the bone but alive. Gyda heard her name being screamed and immediately broke into a sweat. Dwalin was not going to be happy with her, and she couldn’t even blame him. Then she heard Thorin screaming Bella’s name.

“Oh shite. We are in trouble lass. Let me do the talking.” Gyda made sure Bella was behind her before she answered back. They hurried to the gates and she was immediately pulled into a warm solid chest.

“Where were ye?! Do ye have a death wish? Mahal Gyda. Ye are going to get hurt if ye keep it up the way ye are, but ye will not be the only one hurt lass! Ye are carrying our babe, please stop doing this to me.” Dwalin’s voice cracked on the last part. Bella was still holding on to the back of Gyda’s belt like a small frightened child as Dwalin yelled.

Thorin came charging towards them. “Miss Baggins! What do you think you two are doing? It is not safe outside yet! You could have frozen to death. Why must you make us worry so!” Thorin boomed at her.

She flinched away from him and broke into tears, she made a run for her rooms, wolf pup still in her arms. Thorin immediately slapped his hand against his forehead with a pained expression on his face. Gyda almost felt bad for him...almost.

“You can’t yell at her like that you fucking halfwit. Do you not understand she fears you still? Do you think you screaming will make her come around to you?” She didn’t have the energy to yell, all she could muster was a vicious scolding tone.

“I know! I know… I just...I was scared for her. I was worried sick over her. Speaking of that, _ozdol bushag_ , what in Mahal's name were _you_ thinking. I know that you know better than to wander the mountainside.” Thorin turned his voice on Gyda.

“I would love to answer that, but can we please go inside. I can feel my child shaking from the cold inside me.” Gyda lied. She couldn’t feel a thing, but they didn’t know that. They both quickly straightened and rushed her inside. Dwalin held her like a child against his chest as he ran into the mountain. They ran all the way to Dwalin’s rooms before stopping.

“Im calling off the search for you two and then I will be back. You better have a good reason why you took Bella outside and risked her life and your own” Thorin growled.

Gyda wanted to sass the king, but she had other things she needed to focus on. She stepped inside of their sitting room and led Dwalin to the couch. She pushed him down onto it and straddled his lap. “I am sorry _minn bjǫrn._ We only went out the secret door for a picnic in the sunshine. I did not mean to scare you. I promise I did not put ourselves into danger on purpose.” Gyda kissed his mouth softly.

“Lass. Why do ye insist on scaring me constantly. I am going to die young if ye keep this up. Yer giving me heart attacks constantly”. He looked deep into her green eyes.

“I am sorry _minn bjǫrn_ , if you can forgive me this time, I promise no mischief until after our wee lass graces us with her presence. Aye?” She gave him her most charming smile.

He answered her with an irritated smile. “Aye, lass. Ill take wha’ I can get. I love ye both lass. I can’ no’ live without ye anymore _givashel._ Please don’ try to make me.” He kissed her sweetly then bent his head to kiss her bulging stomach. He rubbed her round belly and spoke khudzul to their babe within.

She smiled at him and fell more in love with him, she didn’t think it was possible, but here she was. Her hormones raged within her “ _Minn bjǫrn,_ how would you feel about me making it up to you for this little scare?” She purred.

“Hmmm. I like the sound of tha’ lass. What did ye have in mind?” The door swung open then and Thorin flanked by Fili and Kili came striding in. Dwalin and Gyda let out a frustrated groan in unison.

“Where is _irak’amad_?” Kili scowled at his uncle after surveying the room for Bella.

“I can hear her crying next door.” Gyda told him.

“You made her cry again?! I should have your bloody beard King or no!” Kili was being held back by his brother.

“Go check on _irak’amad,_ Kili. She would not be pleased to hear you two fighting.” Fili gave his brother another hard yank on the arm “I said go now _nadadith.”_ Kili gave his uncle another deadly glare before leaving. “You deserved that you know.” Fili scowled at his uncle.

“Aye, I know.” Thorin said in defeat.

“Uncle, I love you. But you need to learn to control your temper. You will only continue to push her away if you do not change.”

Thorin nodded and sighed. “You will make a wise king Fili. Now Gyda, tell me why you were outside the mountain endangering Bella, yourself and your babe.”

Gyda turned on Dwalin’s lap so she was facing Thorin. “We needed sunshine, the hobbit in us was beginning to feel sick without the light. Even just a few minutes a day would make a difference. We knew you lot would never let us out of the mountain so we decided to have a small picnic outside the mountain at the hidden entrance. I propped the door open with a rock, it could not have closed on its own Thorin. Someone intentionally shut us out. I do not know who, and I have no suspects but I am going to slap that bastard for making my pregnant arse hike down a mountain.” Gyda complained.

“I will kill whoever it was! Ye could have been injured! Ye could have lost the babe for Mahal's sake! Ye need to rest lass. Dwarven pregnancies are very hard on our dams. If ye were a dam the babe more than likely would not ‘ave made it. Fili grab oin for me lad. I need him to check Gyda and the babe.”

Fili turned and ran down the hall. Gyda wanted to protest Dwalin’s orders but she didn’t have it in her heart to. He needed this to make sure she was safe.

“I will have Nori begin looking into this. This person will pay for this, it was a crime against two heroes of Erebor, two lasses at that. And even worse you are with child.” Thorin was red in the face with anger but trying to withhold it.

“Whoever they are, they are an amateur. That was a weak attempt at killing us, if you ask me.” Gyda said with a roll of her eyes.

Dwalin placed his hands protectively on her round stomach. “Lass, I for one am grateful they are amateurs. Ye are safe.” Thorin nodded at that. Gyda saw a small flicker of pain in his eyes when he watched the way Dwalin handled Gyda. She knew Thorin wished it was the same with him and Bella.

“You should go talk to her Thorin. Apologize. I will not stand in your way I have plans with _minn bjǫrn_ here and our bed. But if I hear you made her cry again, Ill break both your arms.” Thorin agreed and headed next door to Bella’s chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the Shire has a great fear of wolves and I debated whether or not to follow my mind adding the pup. But I did it anyway. Bella is an extremely forgiving hobbit and sees the good in everything. I think it plays well with her personality that she cares for the small helpless pup even though his kind did horrible things.


	33. Chapter 33

Bella ran to her rooms weeping and clutching the small black pup cuddled against her chest. It brought her comfort in a way she had never felt before. Bella was surprised she made it to her room without running into anyone, it looked like luck was finally on her side for once. She shut the heavy door of her rooms behind her and hurried to her small kitchen. Her hobbit manners kicked in and she began taking care of the small pup.

‘ _I have lost my mind. Taking care of a wolf pup and treating it as a guest. Yavanna help me’_ Bella scoffed at herself.

She found herself ridiculous but that didn't stop her from caring for the small creature. She gave the pup some water and jerky she had stored. The small black fur ball ate and drank greedily. Bella felt a pang in her heart, how long had this little pup been alone and hungry, how long had she been scared and cold? She felt her maternal side come to the surface and she picked the small animal up and moved to her bed to snuggle with the pup. It rubbed its nose into her neck, gave a large yawn and curled into a small ball against her chest. Bella laid her head on her pillow and cried a little bit more. She was so tired and sad. She felt like she was back at the beginning of the quest. Thorin constantly ignoring her and when he did pay attention to her it was to berate her. A large knock at the door jerked her from her tears. The small pup jumped up and began to howl. The pup jumped off her bed and ran towards the now opening door growling as fiercely as a tiny pup could manage.

“ _Irak’amad?_ Are you...what the bloody hell is that!?” Kili shouted when the tiny wolf came into his view.

Bella was walking behind it, it immediately came to a stop in front of her and snarled at the newcomer, guarding Bella fiercely. “Kili. Meet my new friend.” She smiled at the raven haired prince.

“A wolf pup? Bella are you mad?” Kili practically yelled.

Bella felt anger swell within her. She was tired of being treated like she was a child. “Kili son of Vili! Do not speak to me as if I am a child! I am older than you! Do not use that tone with me. I have had quite enough of the Durin line putting me down and talking to me as if I am not capable of using my own mind.” Bella screeched. It made Kili take a step back eyes wide.

“I’m sorry _irak’amad_ . I am just surprised that is all. I thought you were terrified of wolves?” Kili raised his hands in a apologetic manner.

“Yes...well. You are forgiven. But do not think I will not box your ears if you continue to speak to me in such a manner again.” Kili nodded and grinned sheepishly. “I am terrified of wolves. During the fell winter they tore through the Shire in hunger and killed many hobbits. They almost killed my parents, my mother killed a few as did my father when they attempted to attack some unarmed hobbits on the road. But those were grown wolves, this pup is innocent. I can not condemn her to death simply because of what some of her breed has done. She needs love and care, I will take care of her and train her. I hear some humans have kept dire wolves like this one, who says I can’t?”

Kili wanted to protest, some humans were twice Bella’s size, this dire wolf would be big enough for her to ride as a horse. But the last thing he needed was his ears boxed for telling her such things. “You always surprise me _irak’amad_. How you are so forgiving, I will never know.” Kili moved to hug the little hobbit but was halted by a small grow at his feet.

Bella laughed and picked up the pup. She beckoned Kili to follow her to her bedroom. She flopped down onto the bed with the small pup curdled into her chest. She handed Kili a piece of jerky and told him how to offer it to the small creature. When the pup ate from his palm and then began playing with the dwarf Kili could not help but laugh loudly, immediately falling in love with the pup.

“What is her name?” He asked with a large smile. The pup had latched onto his sleeve and was pulling back with all her might yanking him like a chew toy.  

“I don’t know. What do you think I should name her?”

Kili pondered it for a minute. “What of Ylva?”

“What does it mean?” Bella asked. “It means literally female wolf.” Kili laughed “I like it! Ylva it is. Nice and simple.” Bella hopped off the bed and began playing chase with the small dire wolf. She yelled and screamed in delight, Kili soon jumped down and played along with her as well. Their joyful screams echoed through the chamber.

* * *

 

Thorin heard the screams of Kili and Bella, in a panic he burst through the door Ocrist raised and ready to strike. The sight before him confused him greatly. Bella was on the floor laughing, Kili was being chased by a small furball, no bigger than Thorin’s forearm. The black furball took notice of Thorin and began howling loudly. The pup ran in front of Bella’s laughing form and stood guard, growling menacingly.

“Miss Baggins. What. is. That?” Thorin’s teeth were clenched with his effort to remain calm.

“My new friend and guard Ylva.” Bella didn’t look him in the eyes, she stared at his boots. It made his heart clench painfully.

“Why is she within the mountain?” Thorin glowered at the small creature.

“When Gyda and I got locked out of the mountain we were hiking back and found her mother. The Dire Wolf mum looked to have starved to death, leaving this little one orphaned.” Bella was explaining quietly. Kili had moved himself in front of Bella and Ylva, giving his uncle a clear warning. “She would starve to death on her own. I couldn’t let her die, Thorin. She is innocent and defenseless and I...I…King Thorin please don’t take her from me. Please…” Bella had tears in her eyes.

Thorin could never say no to her, never again, he would give her his throne if she asked. “Fine you can keep her. On one condition.”

Bella jumped up and threw herself into his arms and hugged him close before she came to her senses. She jumped back like he burned her. “I am sorry for that. That was very inappropriate of me, your majesty, please forgive me. What is the condition?” Bella was back behind Kili with her head bowed.

Thorin wanted to reach out and comfort her, he wanted her plush body against his again. But he would never dare touch her like that again, unless she asked him to. “It is fine Miss Baggins. My one condition is that you help revive the gardens in the mountains open courtyard and make them your own. If you that would please you…” Thorin told her self consciously.

“You want me to work on the gardens here?” Bella asked in shock.

“Well only if you would like to. You can keep your pup either way. I won’t make you get rid of it. I just know how much you missed your garden back home and I thought you would like the sunshine.” he said self consciously.

Bella looked at the black haired dwarf. He had gotten a few more grey hairs since the battle but he was as handsome as ever. Bella looked into his ice blue eyes and felt a familiar tightening in her belly. “I would love that King Thorin! Would you be able to show me to it?” Bella was going out on a limb she just hoped he would say yes.

“Uh...Yes…I would…umm. Ahem. I would be honored to show you the gardens tomorrow Miss Baggins.” Thorin stammered.

“Not alone with him, you’re not _irak’amad_.” Kili crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his uncle. Thorin stared back and was about to yell when Bella cut him off.

“Kili, I will be alright. You know exactly where we are going, aye? King Thorin will not harm me.” Bella gave her most convincing smile to the young dwarf.

Kili and Thorin looked near identical with their scowling faces aimed at one another. “I will not hurt her sister-son.”

“You better not. There will be no sickness to blame your actions on this time if you do.” The jab hurt Thorin deeply, Bella saw his wince.

“Kili son of Vili. That is your King. I appreciate you protecting me, but you need to show him respect.” Bella scolded him.

“You’re right _irak’amad._ _Your highness_ , I believe it is time for you to take your leave of my aunts chambers. It is far too late for someone who is not kin to be here. I will walk you to the door.” Kili sneered at his uncle.

Thorin’s fists clenched and unclenched at the disrespect his nephew was showing him but said nothing of it. “I will show you to the gardens tomorrow morning after breakfast. Sleep well Miss Baggins.” Thorin gave her a small smile and bowed his head. She blushed and nodded not able to formulate words.

* * *

 

Bella had slept soundly with Ylva, the pup whimpered for a bit but soon was fast asleep. When they had woken, Bella cleaned herself and prepared for a walk in the gardens with Thorin. They were very close to spring and the snow was beginning to melt. She loved spring, it was gave her new energy, a pep in her step and made her less melancholy. She happily made her way to breakfast that morning with Ylva tight to her heels. When she arrived she had to tell the tale of the previous days events. All were outraged at someone locking the two lasses out, Nori vowed to find the person responsible. He was the new appointed Master Spy for the King, a job he would fulfill wonderfully. Many members of the company were shocked to see the dire wolf pup following Bella around like she was its mum. It guarded her fiercely and tirelessly. Fili had tried to give her a hug good morning and a kiss on the cheek, but Ylva was having none of that. She latched onto his pant leg and shook it menacingly, as menacingly as a black furball can. Bella gave up her secrets on how to get Ylva to warm up them, and soon they were all playing with the small pup. Bella laughed heartily and felt truly happy for the first time since the battle. She looked up from Fili being licked in the face by Ylva, to see Thorin staring at her with loving eyes. It made Bella’s heart jump into her throat. She was excited to be able to spend time alone with him, there was much they needed to speak on, but she also still feared him, she was afraid to be alone with him.

Breakfast came to a close and Thorin began escorting Bella to the gardens. He had received many warning looks as he left the dining room with Bella following beside him. He knew he had a long way to go to earn everyone’s trust and atone for his wrongdoings, but it was daunting at times. But he couldn't show it, he was King. He needed to be strong. He looked over at Bella walking beside him, her wolf pup trotting beside her, she was beautiful. His heart was splitting into pieces knowing that he had had her once and would never have her again.

“King Thorin. What are you thinking about?” Bella asked softly when she caught him looking at her.

“Will you please call me Thorin, Miss Baggins?” He watched a blush cross her face but she nodded. “I was thinking the things we need discuss when we get to the gardens.” He was being half honest. There were many topics he needed to speak with her on, he couldn’t tell her what he was truly thinking. After many minutes of walking Thorin approached the door leading to the gardens, he pushed it open and stepped out into the fresh air.

“Oh Thorin. This is...This is delightful.” Bella looked around in awe.

In front of her was a rather large open courtyard, she could cry with joy at the beauty of it. It was still covered in light snow in some areas, but Bella could see the potential. She already began planning what she would be planting for the upcoming season. The gardens had been carved into the mountain, open to the sky above, it resembled a fishbowl. It had mirrors on the open sides to reflect light from the sun throughout the courtyard. It was a very intelligent design and Bella once again admired the dwarves architectural genius. Ylva ran out in the open courtyard and began to play in the snow causing Bella to giggle.

Thorin smiled at the noise, her laugh sent tingles up his spine. “I am glad you like it. It is yours.” He looked deep into her eyes, willing her to understand how important this was.

“It is mine? Whatever do you mean King Thorin?” Bella looked taken aback.

“Please do not call me King Thorin. I prefer Thorin coming from your lips. This is the royal gardens. Only the royal family has access to these. They were my mother's personal gardens before Smaug attacked. I would like you to have them. They are yours to do as you please with.” Thorin said softly.

Bella had tears welling in her eyes, he panicked thinking he had done something incorrectly until she launched herself at him for a second time in twenty four hours. She brought her arms around his neck and held her body close to his. He instinctively wound his arms around her back and placed a small light kiss into her hair. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thorin. This is the nicest gift anyone has ever given me. I will treasure these gardens above all else. By why would you give these to me Thorin? I am not of the Royal family. I am just a simple hobbit dwelling within your mountain.” She took a step back from him but he remained contact with her small hand engulfed in both of his.

“You deserve much more. You are no simple hobbit Miss Belladonna Baggins. You are wonderful, beautiful, spirited, strong and so forgiving it seems impossible. I would give you everything I own if you only asked for it, this is the least I could do for you giving up everything for me and my kin. Why did you decided to stay Miss Baggins?”

Bella gaped at his words ‘ _he may not hate me after all.’_ Bella thought to herself. “And I would do it all again. Because it was the right thing to do and I love all of you dearly. I loved BagEnd, I truly did and I will always miss it. But after everything that happened I couldn’t fathom going back to the Shire. I am a different hobbit than I once was, I will never be happy away from you dwarves again. The Company became my family. My heart stayed with the mountain and would not let me travel to the shire. I gave my smial to my favorite cousin and his new wife, I requested that if convenient they send a few of my most treasured belongings. But even if I wanted to return to the Shire I would be heavily shamed.” Bella worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

“What do you mean you would be heavily shamed?” Thorin tried to ignore the flutter in his chest when she said she loved all of them.

“Thorin, I ran off with thirteen dwarves, all male mind you. You may not have known I was female at first, but the Shire knew I was a female my entire life, just because I fooled you did not mean I fooled them. Not to mention I laid with a mate before I was wed. If I wanted to ever marry a hobbit, which I definitely don't, no one would take me. I would become an old spinster there, alone in my big house. But at least here I can be a spinster surrounded by family”. Bella's admission made Thorin wanted to vomit. He had sullied her in the eyes of her own people. He had taken away her chances of a normal life in the Shire had she wanted it, for his own selfish wants.

“I am sorry Miss Baggins. I did not know that is how things were in the Shire. Please forgive me for ruining your chances of a normal life there.”

“Please call me Bella. I am tired of the titles. You did not ruin me or my chances Thorin. I gave myself freely, I knew what I was doing. I knew I could never go back. Do not blame yourself.” Bella pled with the tall dwarf.

He moved his hand up to sweep a curl from her face and was immediately rewarded with a hard flinch from the small lass, as if he were about to strike her and she was preparing for the blow. He dropped his hand swiftly and mentally kicked himself once again for causing her pain. “I am sorry. I should not have touched you.” Thorin backed up a step away from her.

“It is alright Thorin. I am just learning to be at ease around you once again. Do not fret, I will be right as rain someday.” He wanted to weep, mutilate himself and pull her to his chest simultaneously.  

“Bella. I...I.. Need to ask you a question that is unpleasant. You need not answer if it is too painful. But I need to know.” The two had moved to sit on one of the marble benches in the chilly garden. Bella nodded for him to continue. “I do not remember much about what happened under the gold sickness. I can see snippets in my mind of what i had done but never the full picture” Bella could already see where this was going, she began mentally preparing for it. “Did I force myself on you Bella?” His eyes held so much worry and remorse it broke her heart.

“Thorin, I offered myself to you one last time before I took the Arkenstone to Bard. I consented to having sex with you, just not in the way you performed it. You hurt me but you did not force yourself on me.” Bella looked at the ground the painful memories stabbing her sharply.

“I can never atone for my mistakes Bella. I do not deserve to be in your presence. I will excuse myself now.” Thorin made to stand up but Bella pulled him by the arm back into his seat.

“I have forgiven you Thorin. You need not punish yourself any further. Please do not leave me.” Bella pled with him, still holding his arm. He looked into her soft hazel eyes and gave in to her plea. She never let go of his arm as they sat side by side watching the wolf pup pounce the snow. “May I ask you a question of my own?” Thorin nodded at Bella. “Was I truly your One?”

The question made him choke on his own tongue. How could she doubt that? His feelings were true and intense. He loved her, he was still in love with her, He always would be. “Yes. You are my One. That will never change for me.”

Bella looked as if she was gathering her courage. “You love me?” Thorin could only nod. “Why do you not show it?”

Thorin’s mind went wild.”I do not deserve to be near you, let alone shower you with affection. I can only give you the things I have so far and will in the future but never take from you again. I will always love you but I wronged you horribly Bella. You may have forgiven me, but I will never forgive myself.” He kept his back straight and avoided her eyes.

“Thorin Oakenshield. You listen to me you stubborn dwarf! You will begin forgiving yourself this instant. You were under the dragon sickness. You are you again, there is no sickness within you. You will never wound me again, that I know. I love you and it hurts me to see you torture yourself! You are hurting me in the process Thorin.” Bella screeched. Her yell made Ylva come running to the lasses side barking at Thorin but he did not pay attention. _‘_

 _She loves me. She still loves me? How? Why?’_ “What would you have me do Bella? What will make me stop hurting you?”

Bella gave him a wicked grin. He loved to see that her confidence was coming back. “You will allow yourself to shower me with affection, you will show your love for me.” Bella nodded at him and turned to walk out of the gardens.

He sat still not believing his ears, she wanted him to show his love? To shower her with affection? He could do that. Since before the battle Thorin felt hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was fluid with both Thorin and Bella's personality traits. She is almost too forgiving and Thorin is as always brooding and self loathing. More Thorin groveling and pining to come. :)


	34. Chapter 34

Thorin was over the moon with joy. Bella has asked him to shower her with love and affection, she had given him approval to fight for the relationship he had given up on. He would do everything he possibly could to show her how much he adored her. He needed to go about this the right way, the first courtship they had had been a hurried hobbit courtship of sorts. They had regained Erebor, he would be courting her the dwarven way, which he thought was far more suitable for his One. First he would need to ask her family members for permission to court her, she said her family in the Shire were either passed on or not close, so they would not do. He cringed as he realized exactly who had claimed her as family outright. She wore the familial braid of Fili and Kili, and she was what the evil halfling referred to as _hljóð nipt_ or heart sister.

‘ _Great, her adopted family is the three company members that disapprove of me the most.’._ Thorin wanted to change his mind immediately and just observe a hobbit courtship again but he was king, he was going not going to take the easy way out in this.

He still had many things to atone for. He would ask them and come what may. Thorin decided to track down Gyda, Fili and Kili to call them for a meeting the following evening. He found Gyda at the armory practicing her axes with Dain of all people.

“Cousin. Gyda. How fares thee?” Thorin nodded to the two.

“Oh mighty fine laddie. Just workin’ up a sweat with a pretty lass. I woulda preferred we be sweatin’ for a different reason but I'll take wha’ I can get.” Dain winked at the pregnant redhead.

“Oh I would prefer it too you great brute but alas my babes father may not let you live long enough to enjoy it” Gyda jested at the stout dwarf.

Dain laughed merrily at her joke. “Oi lass, ye make me wish I was young again, and maybe a wife shorter. Don't be tellin me wife tha’ laddie. Don't care much for havin’ my arse ripped for joking words, ye hear me?”

Thorin could only nod. The two were complete replicas of one another in personality, always quick to flirt and even faster to pull a weapon.

“What can we do for you King?” Gyda raised an eyebrow to Thorin. Her hair was in its usual braided Mohawk style, loose hairs were sticking to her reddened sweaty face. She was wearing tight leggings and her traditional boots. She wore a loose blue tunic, it looked like one of Fili’s, but he would not be commenting on it. He had a reason to be here, it was definitely not to question her clothing.

“I came to request an audience with you Gyda. Tomorrow evening, Fili and Kili will be in attendance as well. Would that work for you?” Thorin clasped his hands behind his back while waiting for her answer.

Gyda nodded and was about to say something when Dwalin stalked into the room. “Gyda daughter of Ulrich. What is Mahal's name are ye doing fightin’ in here?! Did ye not hear Oin? No strenuous activity for at least a week! Lass ye need listen to the damn dwarf. He knows wha’ he is talkin’ about!” Dwalin was roaring at the small halfling.

Dain looked like he was about ready to throw Dwalin for speaking to the female that way but she only smirked at the bear dwarf and sauntered over to him slowly. She pulled him down by his beard, ran one hand through his growing Mohawk and the other was slowly making a beeline for his groin. She whispered something in his ear, Thorin watched as Dwalin immediately straightened and lifted her before all but running for their rooms.

\Gyda laughed and yelled back to Thorin “I'll see you tomorrow evening Oakenshield.”

Thorin rolled his eyes at the two and turned to see Dain with a pained expression on his face. “Cousin, I need to be seein me wife soon. It's been far too long since I've had her attached to me cock.”

Thorin laughed loudly at his cousin. “Aye, I know the feeling. Caravans from Blue Mountains will be arriving in a few weeks time. You will be able to return to your lovely wife before summers end. I thank you again for the aid you have given Erebor cousin. We would not have our home without you. I am in your debt.” Thorin clapped the boar-like dwarf on the back.

“Ye owe me nothin’ cousin. Tha’ was a great battle to be o’part of. This is history ye made, it was an honor to be involved. And I get to spend time with the two pretty lassies, so tha’ makes it all worth it. Ye know tha’ little hobbit is a firecracker as of late. Did no’ see tha’ comin’. She had been so withdrawn from the time I met ‘er. Now she blisters ears better than me woman Vannia.” Dain chuckled at the thought of Bella scolding him when he put his boots on the table during one of their group dinners.

“Aye, that she does. I must leave you cousin. I need to track down my heirs.”

“Goodluck Thorin, Kili has no’ forgiven ye, no’ sure if he ever will m’fraid. Laddie has a scowl tha’ makes Dis look reasonable. Frightful sight.” Thorin only nodded in agreement before bidding his cousin farewell and searching for his nephews.

* * *

 

The King found Fili helping with the rebuilding crews in the upper levels. Fili was drenched in sweat, working stone to rebuild a passageway.

“Sister-son, I will speak with you.” Thorin called him over.

Fili put down his work and trotted over to his king. “Where is your guard uncle?” Thorin gestured to Nori hidden in the shadows. Dwalin normally guarded him but the large dwarf had needed to put the finishing touches on a courting gift for his evil halfling. “What would you like to speak of King Thorin?” Fili straightened his posture.

“I would like to meet with you and Kili tomorrow evening. There are matters I wish to discuss.” Thorin watched Fili closely

“Good luck getting Kili to agree to that. He can’t be in the same room as you for more than a few minutes time. He still has not forgiven you for your treatment of Bella, but more than that, he is hurt that his One is having to winter in Rivendell than being here with him.” scoffed the blonde.

Thorin understood his sister-sons anguish. He did not like having to keep Kili away from his One for any length of time. But she was an elf. She was one Thranduil’s Captain of the Guard, she would not be accepted readily by the soldiers of the Iron Hills. He may have had Dain’s support but he did not have every dwarves of the Iron Hills at the current moment. The dwarves of the Blue Mountains would be arriving in a few weeks time and he would have the support he needed fully. It would always be an uphill battle for Kili and his elf, but he would not add to the burden. He would allow her be with his sister-son in the mountain eventually.

“She will be welcome here with open arms as soon as the caravans from the Blue Mountains arrives.”

Fili nodded at this information. “Kili has heard, but he does not believe. Only time will tell. Are you nervous for Amad to return?”

Thorin was terrified of his sister Dis return. She no doubt had heard of his dragon sickness and all he had done on the quest. He would be lucky to keep his beard. “I am King. I have no fear of my sister.” Thorin raised his nose into the air making Fili chuckle.

“Oh aye, uncle, you are a bad liar.” Thorin smiled slightly. It was nice to have Fili speaking to him without malice. “I will attend your meeting and try to convince Kili of it as well. I make no promises on his attending though. May want to get Bella to ask him, he only listens to her now a days.”

Thorin knew this to be true. Kili had imprinted on the little lass, she was his mother figure, confidante and comforter all in one. He could not ask Bella to persuade his nephew. This needed to be done in secret, he needed to get this out of the way so he could begin making her courting gifts. It had already been a week past since she had given him approval to show his feelings and he was eager to quicken the pace. “I will see you in my private sitting room tomorrow evening sister-son.” Thorin took his leave. He needed to return to his office to speak with Balin. There were many mountains of documents as King he needed to read over and approve.

* * *

 

Bella had left the library after a taxing day translating a Sindarin text to Westron. She could swear her eyes were bleeding and her hand was forever broken

‘ _alright maybe I’m being dramatic. But goodness do I hurt.’_

Bella looked down to see Ylva trotting beside her watching the shadows. Ori had insisted that he walk Bella back to her rooms but she had assured him she would be alright, it was not a far walk, less than five minutes and she had Ylva with her, he still protested. Normally Ori would walk her home from the library but tonight he had a particularly challenging text he could not be parted from, Bella did not want him to lose his momentum. She slipped out of the library and walked through the halls of Erebor. It was a beautiful sight, the green polished stone reflected the light of the torches wonderfully. She ran her hands over a stone runed inlaid with gold and sighed. She thought the stone was lovely but she missed wood, it held a warmth that the stone never could. Bella continued on her path, she rounded a corner and began walking down a stairwell that was void of railings. She stayed tight to the side not hanging over a sharp drop. Ylva’s growl alerted her to the sound of breathing behind her before she could turn Bella felt large hands push her towards the sharp drop. Bella fell over the side, hitting her head sharply on the stone ledge but was able to grab the stairwell just barely. She clung to the ledge praying to Yavanna for the strength to pull herself up. She was too distracted to catch sight of her attacker, Ylva took off after the dwarf. Bella heard a deep voice curse in khudzul and then Ylvas sharp yelp. Bella cried out for her pup. The little wolf came limping back to her master barking loudly. She tried to pull herself up to no avail, she could barely see through the blood dripping into her eye from her forehead. Ylva’s barking alerted a nearby Bifur. He had been coming back to his quarters from cleaning his soon to be toyshop. He ran towards the barking to find the small furball attempting to pull someone up over the ledge by their sleeve. Bifur did not need to guess who the dire wolf pup would be trying to rescue. The wolf was almost more loyal than Gyda, and that was a feat. He ran to the ledge and pulled a sobbing bleeding Bella up.

“ _Gehyith_ (little dove) what happened!?” Bella could not get over Bifur’s newly returned speech, it was so strange.

The axe had been dislodged during the battle and his wound assessed by an elf healer when he awoke he had his full speech capabilities returned. Bella was crying too hard to answer him, she did point to her wounded dog said “Please”. He noticed the wounded pup and picked her up as well. He carried both to her quarters and set her up on the bed. He went to leave to retrieve Gyda but Bella sobbed harder when he left, so he settled for yelling her name loudly. The little halfling had impeccable hearing, she would hear him through the door connecting the two homes.

* * *

 

“Gyda! Gyda! Come quickly!” Gyda heard the screams coming from Bella’s quarters.

Her stomach dropped to the floor. That was Bifur screaming, he never screamed...ever. She had been in the middle of a glorious bath with her bear dwarf when she heard the screams. She jumped out of the bath bare taking only the time to throw on Dwalin’s tunic and grab her axes. Dwalin followed suit pulling on pants and rushed to follow his One. Gyda tore through the door and came to a stop in Bella’s bedroom. Bifur was sitting on the bed cradling a crying hobbit. Bella had her arms around the furball and was sobbing loudly.

“Oh Shite. What happened?” Gyda surveyed the room for signs of threat. When she saw none she crossed over to Bella in no time flat.

Dwalin followed closely behind. “Bifur, what happened?” Dwalin tried to get an answer since his One didn’t.

“I can no’ understand her. She can’t stop cryin’. 'er head has a large gash, bleedin all over. The pup is injured, blood all in its mouth, can’t tell if it’s 'ers of no’.” Bifur said worriedly.

Dwalin ran back to his rooms to throw on clothes, once he was covered enough he hurried the few doors down to the prince's quarters. Those two were able to calm the lass quickly. He was met with a bleary eyed Kili “Somethin’s happened to Bella. Yer needed, come.” Kili was immediately alert and sprinted to Bella’s rooms with Fili hot on his tail.

Kili busted into the room, he took Bella from Bifurs lap and pulled her against his chest. She still had her hands on Ylva and the pup was whining pitifully. “ _Irak’amad,_ you need to calm down and tell me what happened.”

Bella took in a shuttering breath and tried to speak. “H-h-he...h-h-hurt...her!” Gyda pulled Ylva from Bella’s grasp to look over her. The pup let out a sharp yelp when Gyda pushed a spot on her ribs. Bella wailed louder at the sound.

“Fili. Go grab Oin and Thorin.” Gyda commanded the blonde prince, in a flash he was out the door.

“Who hurt her Bella?” Bella turned her teary gaze back to Gyda’s green eyes. Kili was calming her down enough for her to speak somewhat clearly. Her head hurt and blood was still pouring out of the gash, she was sure she had at least a concussion.

“The dwarf. He pushed me over the edge but I grabbed on to the ledge, Ylva ran after him and attacked him. He must of kicked her or thrown her off him because I heard her cry out in pain...and...and…it’s all my fault she is hurt.” Bella was growing more and more tired by the minute. She blamed the concussion for the hysterics, she was stronger than this but that wolf pup had become her baby. She was the cause for its pain, all because it tried to protect her. She felt Kili tense under behind her and wrap his arms a little tighter around her frame. Gyda and Bifur swore loudly in Khudzul/Norse and Dwalin began barking orders to the incoming Oin.

Bella would not let the healer touch her until he had assessed the wolf pup. He had never examined a wolf before, a horse, yes, but a pup? No. It was a strange concept for him but he did as Bella had begged. The pup had what he assumed was a very bruised set of ribs and hind leg. But nothing felt broken or sounded punctured. He examined Bella’s head next and sighed loudly. This lass took more blows to the head than a dwarven betting ring. He cleaned the wound before stitching it expertly closed. It was right above her brow, about two inches long.  

“Lass ye ‘ave a concussion and some minor scrapes on yer hands, we will keep ‘em clean, put ointment on them after each wash make sure to keep ‘em dry.” Oin nodded to the droopy eyed hobbit lass. “Kili, Gyda, she does no’ sleep for more than three hours at a time. Wake ‘er up for a few minutes and then let ‘er sleep again. Ye gotta wake ‘er every three hours, aye?”

Kili and Gyda both nodded. Gyda was kneeling in front of Bella petting the black furball on her lap. Bella’s tears had dried up for the moment and she was getting beyond sleepy. She moved to lay down on her bed and Kili sat beside her, holding her hand. She told him and Gyda the full story of what had happened. Kili saw red, Gyda just looked like she was going to kill every single dwarf in the mountain. Bella slowly drifted to sleep, Kili was stroking her hair and humming a dwarven tune for her, Gyda cleaning blood off her face with a warm rag and Ylva curled protectively against Bella’s chest. Her dreams were void of rhyme or reason, it unsettled her.

* * *

 

Thorin had just sat down to finish reviewing a treaty with the Woodland realm. It irked him that he was signing with the traitorous snake, but the Elf King was fond of his hobbit, he had helped her in her time of need and had even ordered his healers to care for many dwarves. He wasn’t sure how much the King would have done on his own without the urging of the hobbit lass, but either way he could swallow his pride to offer an olive branch in honor of Bella. Thorin had removed his boots and heavy furs, clad only in his light tunic and trousers when he heard the booming knock on his door. Before he could reach the door it swung open and Fili was shouting frantically.

“Something is wrong with Bella Uncle! Dwalin sent me to fetch you.” Thorin stopped only to grab Orcrist before he rushed past Fili. The two made it to her door quickly, Oin was leaving at the same time.

“Oin. What happened!?” Fili spit out.

“Lassie was attacked. Nasty gash on ‘er head, stitched it up, she has a concussion, some scrapes and bruises but she’ll live. Little pup of ‘ers put up a fight got some bruises as well. She is sleepin’ now King. Go quietly.” Oin gestured to the door.

Thorin opened the door and stalked as quietly as possible towards Bella's room. He looked into her room spotting Kili sitting in a chair beside the lass her hand was tightly clasped in his own. He was humming her a song Dis used to sing the boys when they were frightened. The little pup was curled against her chest snoring lightly. The gash above her eyebrow was stitched and angry looking. Thorin saw Gyda ringing out a bloody rag into a basin of water, when she took notice of his entrance he beckoned her over with a twist of his hand.

“What happened?” Gyda led him and Fili back out to Bella’s sitting room before answering.

“Your'e going to want to be out of earshot of her when you hear this... Bella left the library without Ori, snuck past him apparently, thought she would be just fine with that pup of hers, stupid girl. She was walking down the north stairwell when Ylva growled loudly alerting her to the dwarf behind her. He pushed her over the ledge and ran. She was able to grasp the edge barely after she smacked her head on it, busted her forehead open above her eye. Ylva took off after the attacker, got a good bite in on the bastard I assume. Her mouth and muzzle were covered in blood not her own. He probably kicked her to get her off, Bella heard her yelp. Bella called her back over and the pup barked nonstop before trying to pull Bella up by her sleeve. Bifur heard the barks and came a runnin’, carried her here. Called me over, Dwalin grabbed Kili to help calm her down and here we are.” Fili cussed profusely, Thorin felt hatred and anger flow throughout his body.

' _Who would have done this? Why Bella?_ ' Thorin jumped up from his chair and began pacing. “I will find this dwarf and tear him limb from limb.” His voice colder than death.

“I will gladly help.” Gyda’s voice equally cold.

Fili nodded in agreement. “Why her?” Fili asked.

“I have heard whispers. There are two or three that I have heard, think she is a traitor that should have been sentenced to death for taking the Arkenstone to the elves and men. They were none too happy when you declared her the Savior of Erebor. Every time I have tried to get a look at the bastards they are hidden in the shadows and leave as soon as I get close.” Gyda informed them.

“What are we going to do uncle?” Fili turned his blue eyes to Thorin.

“She will not be alone at any time. Someone of The Company must be present at all times. Nori and Gyda will be charge of trying to find this orc rutting coward. Use your quiet feet and keen ears to pick up whispers. Fili look around at dwarves to see if any have bites or large scratches that could be caused by Ylva. I will speak with Dain in the morning about his men. Gyda, speak with Bofur, tell him to listen to the miners for any word of this. We will catch him and deliver a painful death, that I promise you.” Thorin nodded to the two and made his way to Bella’s bedside.

* * *

 

Bella was woken by Kili’s soft voice “Irak’amad. Wake up. Are you hungry or thirsty?” She could only manage a groan in response.

“Bella you need to at least drink some water.” That voice was definitely not Kili. Bella started in response to Thorin’s deep bass voice.

She whipped her head around to the sound, immediately regretting it when a sharp pain pinballed through her skull. “Bugger my head hurts.” Bell grumbled.

“Aye that is what happens when it gets smashed into stone _irak’amad_ ” Kili smirked at her.

“Oi, no need to be cheeky, little raven.” Bella half scolded.

Thorin handed her a goblet full of water and helped her sit up. His hands felt amazing on her skin. Skin? Bella looked down to see herself in only her thin shift. She squeaked trying to cover herself as quickly as she could.

“Gyda changed you. You looked uncomfortable.” Kili filled in the blanks for her.

“Uh.. that was nice of her… thank you for the explanation. What are you both doing here?”

Thorin looked at her as if she had gone mental. “You were attacked Bella. Why would we not be here?”

' _Ahhh there it is.'_ That is why she her head hurt, the memories flooded back to her. Her hands shot out looking for Ylva. “Where is she?! Where is Ylva!?” Bella asked frantically.

“Be still Bella. She is fine, Gyda took her to bathe her. She was covered in blood.” Bella nodded and began to fall asleep once more. “Sleep well my hobbit.” Thorin’s soft deep voice lulled her to sleep.

The next time she woke it was to Kili and Fili arguing. “...needs to meet with you. It is important.” Fili said

“No! I do not need to meet with him, it can not be about the kingdom or else he would only need the heir, not the spare. What could he possibly need to speak with me about?” Kili growled.

“Kili. He is our uncle and King, you owe it to him to meet with him.” Fili was trying to reason with him.

“I owe him nothing.”

Bella opened her eyes at the noise. “Kili son of Vili. Why are you refusing to speak your uncle and King?” She croaked.

Kili and Fili were both by her sides in a flash. “ _Irak’amad_ you are awake early. We were going to wake you up in a few minutes.” Kili grasped her hand and Fili dragged a cool cloth over her forehead. It felt amazing on the knot that had formed.

“That did not answer my question Kili.” Fili tried to hide a smile at his aunt's scolding tone.

“He requested to meet with Fili and I. I do not wish to speak with him, I owe him nothing.”

Bella felt her heart break at how Thorin must be feeling with his nephew refusing him. “You do owe him. He helped raise you Kili. He reclaimed your home, when others would only scoff at the notion. He worked tirelessly in the towns of men as a mere blacksmith to put food in you and your brother’s mouths. He protected you and he loves you. That is more than enough reason to have a conversation with him, and a civil one at that. You will meet with him. Do you understand?” Bella’s tone was motherly and unforgiving.

“Yes _irak’amad_.” He pouted.

Ylva was back in her bed bounding towards the dark haired archer. Fili sat onto the bed with Bella and gave her a wide grin. He loved seeing his brother get scolded. Bella nodded and clasped Fili’s large warm hand in her own, she fell asleep once again quickly.

* * *

 

The following day found a very pregnant enraged halfling, axes out, addressing a large number of Dain’s men as they worked on the rebuilding. Dwalin had lost track of his One when he attended Thorin’s meeting with Dain that morning. Thorin, Dain, Dwalin and Balin came upon a frightening sight. Gyda had hoisted herself up onto one of the scaffoldings and was currently threatening a mass of Iron Hills soldiers.

“You listen to me now! I am not one to be trifled with, heavy with babe or no, I will rip everyone one of your throats from your miserable bodies if you are not honest with me. A dwarf attacked the Savior of Erebor last night, attempted to throw her off a high stairwell.”

There was a collective gasp of outrage from the men at the news. Most loved the little hobbit. She was cheerful, quick to smile and laugh with them. On more than one occasion she had brought them sweets she had made as a thank you for their efforts.

“I am looking for the blimey bastard who tried to end my heart sisters life. If you have word of this incident or the orc rutting bitch that performed this act it is in your best interest to come forward. If I find out any of you have hidden or covered for him I will start your punishment by removing your cocks from your bodies forcefully.”

One of the dwarfs that had arrived on a caravan within the last week laughed as if he believed she were not serious. The caravan had braved the winter to return to their rightful home, this unfortunate dwarf had not believed the stories of the fierce redheaded warrioress. Dwalin, Thorin and Balin winced at what was to come. They knew the look she wore now all too well. It was a dangerous one. Gyda hefted one of her axes back and flung it forward at an alarming speed. It landed between the feet of the stunned dwarf. With a speed not expected from such a largely pregnant lass she scaled down the scaffolding. She was in front of the dwarf before he could collect his wits. She headbutted him so hard he fell to the ground, Gyda rested her knee into his chest with her dagger at his throat.

“You dare laugh at my heart sister plite dwarf? Or is it that you are laughing at my abilities. I will have you know I have killed more in my short twenty five years than the King of the Mountain has in his one hundred and ninety five. I kill for sport you maggot, I crave the sight of watching life drain from one’s eyes. I have been baptized in my enemies blood and wish for it once more. Do not think I will spare you simply because I am in your peoples kingdom. I am the Captain of the Guards One, the Savior of the Mountains bodyguard and claimed as sister by the royal princes. I will not be punished for slaughtering you. Do you know who attacked Bella Savior of the Mountain?” Gyda’s voice sent a chill down the dwarfs spine.

He shook his head honestly, fear evident in his eyes.

“I believe you. Do not doubt me again, it will be your death. If you hear of who committed this crime you will come tell me immediately yes?” He nodded again. “Good. I will reward you graciously if you do.” Gyda removed her dagger from his throat, she stood grabbing her axe and walked out the doors to threaten the next group she came upon.

Dain's booming laugh could be heard throughout the entire level of the mountain. “Oh shite.” Dain had tears of mirth streaming down his face and into his glorious red beard. He clapped Dwalin on the back and walked towards his men. “Ye heard the lass soldiers! If ye hear a word of it come tell Dwalin Captain of the Guard, Myself, Thorin King of the Mountain or that fiery nymph that breezed through.” Dain nodded and continued to follow the lass down the next corridor.

The scared dwarf that had laughed was hefted off the floor and clapped on the back by one of the soldiers. “Scary as shite tha’ one is. Heard she was a mercenary for a few years before she even came of age.”

Another dwarf spoke up “oh aye, she did kill Azog the Defiler. Not one to mess with laddie.”

Dwalin grinned at the tales of his one flying around the room. “I heard she is referred to as the Evil Halfling by the king himself. Lass is scary, but the best ones in the sack always are.”

Dwalin laughed out loudly at that one. Little did they know. The woman made love just as fiercely as she fought in battle. The thought of how he spent yesterday afternoon, tied to his bed being tortured in the most delicious way, made his cock twitch painfully.

“The Captain of the Guard is a lucky dwarf.” One of the soldiers voiced Dwalin's thoughts. ' _Aye that he is'._

* * *

 

Gyda had finished her rounds and had heard nothing of the culprit. She was angry and frankly ready to kill anyone in her path. She had checked on Bella who still had a monster headache and large goose egg on her head, but had decided to spend time in her gardens. She had sworn that the fresh air would do her head a world of wonders. Bofur had been the one to accompany here in the gardens. Mattock in hands and guarding the little hobbit as if she were the greatest treasure in the mountain, Gyda supposed to him she was. It broke her heart a little more, not for the first time she wished Bella had fallen for Bofur. The dwarf would have been better for her than the surly raven haired king. Bofur was always smiling, always quick with a joke and had a laugh that was infectious. His jokes may have made Bella near faint with how crass they were but to Gyda they made her almost wet herself from laughing. He would have been the perfect mate for her sister Heretha. The thought made her tear up with a deep sorrow for her little sister. She shook off the feeling and headed to her chambers to ready herself for her dinner with the line of Durin. When Gyda returned to her quarters she now shared with Dwalin there was a folded envelope waiting just under her door. She would have missed it if it hadn't stuck to her boot. She picked it up and read the letter.

_Red Devil,_

_You do not belong here, nor does that traitorous bitch the line of Durin uses as their whore. She is a disgrace and will be terminated at my earliest convenience. She should have been hanged for her crimes not celebrated. She has stolen the mind of the King and bends it to her will. She is a cockroach out living everything I send her way. The foxglove tea, the weather and the fall did not kill her so I must do something more drastic. Leave the mountain if you wish for your child not to be caught in the cross hairs._

_-The Executioner_

Gyda looked at the letter for a moment before bursting into laughter. Dwalin did not find it as funny as Gyda when he found her laughing with tears in her eyes.

“Gyda! This is no laughing matter. He is threatening our babe. How can ye laugh?” Dwalin asked incredulously.

“Well first of all, he calls himself the executioner Dwalin. Did you witness the half-assed attacks he tried on Bella? If he was really trying to kill her you would think he would do a better job with a self appointed name like that. The fact that he thinks he will be able best me is the real hilarious part!”

Gyda had calmed herself enough to catch Dwalin’s retreating form with the letter. Gyda bustled after him, he turned towards the King rooms and kicked the door open. Growling loudly for Thorin. Thorin ran in, not a stitch of clothing on and freshly bathed. He had orcrist raised ready for a fight.

Gyda gazed at his impressive member and gave him a wink. “I see why you ruined Bella for any other male.”

Thorin burned bright red and ran to clothe himself. Dwalin rubbed his forehead with an exasperated sigh. “Can ye not take this seriously woman!?”.

“I take my sisters life very seriously! But this is downright comical. He will never reach her, why do you think he has dropped so low as to try to scare me? He is scrambling Dwalin. He has no plan, he is a git that is trying mind games now. It will never work.” Gyda told him with a smirk on her face.

Thorin read over the letter for a fourth time before he spoke. “He poisoned her with foxglove? How is she still breathing?” His face was ashen.

“Foxglove is not poisonous for hobbits, it is no more than a seasoning to their kind. Humans and dwarves would be dead in a minute but hobbits sprinkle it in their cooking.” The two dwarves looked to be able to keel over.

“How did he smuggle her the tea?” Thorin was rubbing his face in a tiered manner.

“Bella had mentioned receiving a beautiful box of tea from you as a gift. She was rather enamored by it.”

Thorin felt his stomach drop to his feet. He had given her no such box. He had no knowledge of teas. “He dare try to kill her in my name!? I will rip him limb from limb for this!” Thorin bellowed. “Dwalin call The Company all together. We will meet here tonight to discuss the next course of action. Dwalin fled the room leaving Gyda in the King's quarters alone. “Evil Halfling. You know her best. What will she allow me to do to protect her short of keeping her tethered to me at all times? She can not sleep alone, he knows where her quarters are. Where are we going to move her? Where will she be safe?” He wanted to move her into his rooms. But there was no way he could do that as of now. They were not even technically courting, it would sully her reputation. ‘ _The Executioner_ ’ as he called himself already thought she was seducing his mind no need for anyone else to think so.

“She could move in with Fili and Kili. The maniac already thinks she is fucking all three of you. They call her aunt enough that any sane person would know she is nothing more to them than family, plus I do not think you would want her living with oh I don’t know… Bofur?” Gyda said with a wicked smile.

Thorin growled at Gyda. He knew that Bofur had stopped pursuing Bella because of Thorin. But after the battle he had begun paying more attention to her again. It ate at Thorin's soul to think that there was nothing he could do or say. He had quite literally had thrown her away. When Thorin caught Bofur with his arm around a giggling Bella last month he wanted to kill the miner. But what could he do? Bella deserved someone that could give her a happy fresh start, not make her try to repair a horribly damaged one. If she had wanted to be with Bofur he would not stand in the way of her happiness. But that was no longer here nor there, Bella wanted to fix their broken relationship. She wanted him, but that made him no less angry at the thought of her staying in the Brothers Ur rooms.

“She will stay with Fili and Kili. She obviously can not stay with you. I have overheard you and Dwalin too much as it is and I am not even as close as Bella is.” Gyda turned red and shrugged.

“Is this what the meeting was supposed to be about before the letter came?”

Thorin shook his head. “No. It was definitely not. We will need to discuss that at a later date.” Gyda was about to push for more information when the company came stumbling into Thorin’s chambers.

* * *

 

Much to Bella’s frustration she was no longer allowed to live on her own with just Ylva for company. She had been moved into Fili and Kili’s quarters. She took over Kili’s room while he moved into Filis room. Bella hated and loved living with the two young dwarf they were messy and loud but she liked not being alone, she missed being close to them at all times like they had been on the quest. The two princes loved living with Bella. It made them feel at home. She always had tea available, she was more often than not cooking something for them to eat and she even cleaned after them. They picked up after themselves well enough but they were still young male dwarves. Ylva was happy with the extra attention she got. Kili and Fili had been helping Bella train the little wolf when they could, Ylva was now responding to commands such as sit, stay, yield and Kili was personally working very hard to teach her “attack”.


	35. Chapter 35

Two weeks had gone by and the mountain was officially into spring. The caravans from the blue mountains and even some from the iron hills were due in the next week or so. Bella and Gyda had led a group of dwarves to begun working on clearing rooms for the new coming families. In no time flat the small army of cleaners had done a basic cleaning of enough rooms for the incoming caravans to get a good head start on their new homes. Life in the mountain had been blessedly calm, there were no death threats or attempts on their lives. Bella had been named the Woodland Realm Ambassador, she was thrilled with the new position. She would still have time to help in the library and have her business side fulfilled. It also didn’t hurt that she had become good friends with the Elven King and prince. Which meant Bella could finally begin gardening. She had been conversing with King Thranduil over his offer for her to visit his halls. Erebor and the Woodland Realm were speaking of treaties and trade agreements. Bella was needed in the Greenwood (formerly Mirkwood) to oversee various shipments of food, seed and paperwork, if she was also going for her own personal reasons no one need know. Thranduil had bribed her to come in person to oversee shipments with the promise of seeds for her personal garden, and she couldn't say no to that.

When she had told Thorin of her trip it did not go as well as she had planned. “No you are not going and that is final.” Thorin growled at her from his throne.

“Oh I’m sorry, maybe I am misunderstanding you my King. But are you saying that I am not to go do my job?” Bella scowled at the king. She had gotten her confidence back in full force since their conversation in the garden weeks prior.

“Your job does not entail traveling to Mirkwood physically.  All may be done through carrier ravens.” He was annoyed that the tree shagger King was trying to draw away Bella. ‘ _We are just beginning to rebuild our relationship and that pointy eared bastard wants to drag her away. Drag my hobbit away’_ Thorin pouted inwardly.

“Must we get into the specifics of my position Thorin? I am going for Erebor. You may not be comfortable with it. But it is happening. I will leave at first light tomorrow.” Bella crossed her arms in front of her chest, she desperately needed time outside the mountain.

Thorin could tell when he had been beaten. “Fine. I am not happy with this arrangement though, I hope you know that. Who are you taking as a guard?”

Bella had not thought of that. Gyda was not going to be able to be her guard, Bella wouldn't allow her to leave the mountain with how far along in her pregnancy she was. Fili and Kili would be good choices but they wanted to be at the mountain when their mothers caravan came. Nori was now the head spy, he couldn't leave. Dori was just beginning to get his tailor business set up for the newcomers. Ori was buried in books all the time, he was also no guard. Bifur’s toy shop was still in the building process, Bombur wanted to be with his family when they came home. Bofur was in charge of the mining guild, he was busy beyond belief, he would come with her if she asked. Gloin had the same reason as Bombur to stay, Oin was needed for the sick and Dwalin was needed to protect Thorin. They would all come if asked, but Bella did not want to take them away from their important matters.

“Uh… I am not sure. Maybe I should write Thranduil and have him send elves to escort me?” Bella saw Thorin’s wince at the suggestion.

“I will not depend on the blasted tree-shagger to escort _my hobbit_ to his realm as if I do have the guards necessary for this blasted trip of yours.” Thorin barked.

“Your hobbit hmm?” Thorin looked sheepish. “You have not said anything since we had talked in the garden about me being yours. Interesting…” Bella mused out loud.

“I am going about this the correct way this time Bella. I need to get permission from your family first. I had the meeting planned but that blasted letter showed up and we have not had time since. It will be done shortly, please do not give up on me or doubt my affections.” He reached out for her hand and rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles. The simple action had both wanting more, much more.

“I have not given up on you all this time, I’m not going to start now.” Bella smiled sweetly at the raven haired King. when Gyda bursted into the room yelling for the hobbit, Thorin contemplated killing her.

“What. Do. You. Want?” Thorin ground between his teeth dropping Bella’s hand.

“I need my wee sister. She has escorts at the gate.” Bella looked up at the redhead confused. “Thranduil sent you an escort to the mountain my dear.”

Bella looked shocked but bustled out of Thorin’s office Gyda trailing her. Thorin sighed loudly and jumped when he felt a warm kiss on his cheek. He smiled when he saw Bella’s retreating form.

‘ _Mahal! She is silent.’_. He thought lovingly and cupped his still warm cheek.

* * *

The guards had already taken Bella and had a promise from Dwalin that there would be two dwarven guards that he trusted to retrieve her at the edge of Mirkwood in five days time. Bella smiled at the brotherly manner Dwalin had recently adopted towards her. She shocked him when she jumped into his arms and gave him a tight hug. He chuckled and sent her off mumbling about her ruining his tough reputation. Thorin found this time with Bella gone as a good time to meet with Gyda, Fili and Kili. The three showed up to his quarters the night after Bella had left. Thorin had them all relaxed in his sitting room, Dwalin had followed as protection for the King.

“What do you need us for, King?” Gyda had two scones balanced on her swollen stomach and another in her hand. She was munching happily away, not a care in the world. 

“I am here not as your King but as Thorin Oakenshield. I have called you here because you are Bella’s closest thing to family she has.” Kili was sitting ramrod straight, still not comfortable in his uncle’s presence. He knew what was coming next. “I would like permission to court her...again. Properly this time.”

Gyda choked so hard on a scone she had to excuse herself to the washroom complaining about "f _ucking pregnancy bladders"_. Kili glared at his uncle menacingly. Fili just looked torn at the words of his uncle. They were all silently staring at each other until Gyda returned.

“So as I said, I am asking your permission to court Miss Belladonna Primrose Baggins II. As her sister and nephews it is expected that I ask your permission.”

Kili answered him first. “No.”

Followed by Fili’s “If Bella is agreeable to this I will give my consent.”

Gyda just stared at the tall dwarf. “What happens if I say no?” Gyda asked after a pregnant pause.

“It would be two against one, and I would have to stay away from Bella or elope as Fili and Kili's mother did.” All three did not look happy about that.

“Hmm. How does dwarven courting work?” Gyda was not courted in the manner of dwarves, hell she was not really courted at all. _‘Thank Yavanna for that.’_ Gyda had no patience for courting rituals. She wanted what she wanted when she wanted it and would have no one tell her differently.

“First the potential suitor asks permission of the family, if he gets approval he then begins making three courting gifts. Each must be approved by a family member. There is a final gift given known as the wedding gift, which is more often than not a home of sorts. If it is acceptable to the family and the bride then they will have a wedding as soon as the bride wishes it.” Thorin finished his tale and looked at Gyda.

She had a devious smile on her face, one he did not trust at all. “Alright Thorin Oakenshield. I will give you permission to court my sister…”

Kili cut her off with indignant “Gyda! What the fu…” She in turn put her small hand over his mouth silencing him.

“I will give you permission to court her on one condition. You follow one of the traditions of my people. Dwalin would have had to follow through with this Northman ritual had my Da been alive. I am the head of Bella’s family, so you would need to fight me. You would need to best me in a match of sparring. But considering I am heavy with child, you will fight one of my choosing. Is that agreeable brothers?” Gyda looked at the two boys who wore identical grins and nodded in unison. “Dwalin. Love. You will fight with Thorin in my stead.” Dwalin shook his head slowly in frustration at the little lass.

He had a small smile on his face when he answered her. “Damnit lass. Ye are a pain in my arse. But as yer intended I will gladly take yer place.”

Thorin felt like a large weight settled into his stomach. Dwalin was a skilled warrior, the two were equal in their abilities. Both having won and lost fights to one another throughout the years. This would be a hard task, It would be much easier if they had all just agreed but he would do as Gyda bid to win Bella’s hand.

“What happens if he loses battle sister?” Fili asked the question all had been wondering.

“They fight until he wins or he gives up.” Gyda knew Thorin would not give up. So she was happy to get to sit back and watch the panic spread on Thorin’s face.

“When do we spar?” Thorin asked.

“Whenever you are ready. It must be viewed by the entire family and whoever else they choose to witness the fight. I have chosen the entire company and Lord Dain. You tell me when you are ready and I will have _minn bjǫrn_ ready.” Gyda continued to munch on a scone, waiting for an answer from Thorin.

“Tomorrow morning. First light.” All nodded and made their way out of the dwarf kings chambers.

* * *

 Gyda and Dwalin walked back to their rooms in silence. Dwalin had his arm draped across Gyda’s shoulders, the warmth radiating off of him was fantastic. The mountain was always just a few degrees colder than comfortable. She was always wearing her boots and furs, she was not built like her handsome dwarf, he never felt the cold and heat rarely affected him. When the couple finally made it back to their rooms they took off all their clothing and cuddled into bed with one another. Dwalin rubbed her round stomach lovingly and sang a dwarven lullaby to the little babe within.

“Lass with you allow me to put an engagement bead into yer hair?” Dwalin asked her softly, voice so full of hope.

“Well I did agree to marry you did I not?” She said through a large grin.

“Aye that you did.” Dwalin pulled a small cylindrical gold bead out of the nightstand. It had similar markings to the silver one he had given her on the quest. It had two axes crossed carved into it, with intricate dwarven runes carved into the opposite side. There was a row of small green emeralds at the top and bottom of the bead. It was expertly crafted by the bear dwarf's hands.

Gyda stared at it in awe, “ _Minn bjǫrn_ you made this?”.

“Aye. I made it for ye. Do you like it?” He sounded self conscious.

“This is the most beautiful gift I have ever received, apart from the daughter you have given me.” Gyda kissed him sweetly.

He made quick work of her hair putting in an engagement braid with the bead to match. It made his heart feel full. How had he ever lived without her? She was his entire life, her and the babe were his entire existance. He couldn’t formulate words for how much he loved her so he would just have to show her.

Dwalin pressed his warm lips onto hers urgently. There was a fire there and Gyda wanted it to burn brighter. She swiped her tongue into his mouth beckoning his to join her. He moaned loudly when she nibbled on his bottom lip. He ran his large hands over her delightful body. Her breasts were swollen larger than any dam could ever hope to possess, Her belly full and round with his child. It made something animalistic in him snap to attention. He had claimed her as his own in the most primal way. His cock twitched with excitement. Dwalin slowly moved his kisses to her neck, sucking the soft skin into his mouth teasing it with his teeth, leaving small red marks on her pale skin. He turned his attentions to her large breasts. He took one of her perfectly pink nipples hand and the other into his mouth. She keened loudly and pulled at his mohawk with small hands. He rolled the sensitive bud with his tongue, at the sensation Gyda’s hips began to gyrate on their own accord, searching for friction. Dwalin moved his kisses further south, he kissed down her stomach to the apex of her thighs.

He licked her hairless mound with practiced strokes. She had taught him how to please her with his mouth, it quickly became one of his favorite ways to make her come apart. Gyda spread her thighs farther apart for him to get a better angle. He licked a full stripe up her slit gathering her succulent juices onto his tongue. He continued to explore her with his tongue bringing her close to climax quickly. The large dwarf dove one large digit into her warm center making her gasp for breath at the wonderful sensation. He sucked at her pearl with gusto bringing her to an earth shattering climax within seconds. She screamed in pleasure snapping her muscular thighs closed on his head. He continued his ministrations until she was twitching from the pleasure. He pulled back with a self satisfied look on his face. He cleaned his beard of her delicious juices before joining her back in bed.

As soon as he laid down Gyda was on top of him. She swung her leg over his thighs sitting upright on his prone form. She lifted herself up onto her knees and popped the head of his thick cock into her dripping entrance. She slowly slid down to the hilt on the bear dwarf. He groaned at the sweet torture and grasped her shapely arse with his giant hands. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply, her fluids adding a tang to their kisses. Gyda sat back up slightly and dangled her full breasts in his face. He nipped at them causing her to let out a sensuous moan that had him ready to fill her, but he held himself back. He wanted this to last. Gyda pulled back up placing two small hands on the broad chest of the dwarf and she began to move.

“Oh mahal have mercy on me soul” Dwalin groaned.

She was tight, so impossibly tight. She was tighter than any virgin dwarrowdam he had ever taken, and loads more fun too. Gyda rode him slowly, rolling her hips in a maddening rhythm. His large cock rubbed her inner walls exquisitely, he was so large he hit her ultimate pleasure spot with every roll of her hips. Dwalin had had enough of the slow place, he couldn't take it any longer, he lifted his hips, thrusting into her hard. She giggled in surprise that slowly morphed into a moan when he rubbed his thumb over her pearl as he thrusted up into her. Her second climax was much louder than the first, making him reach his climax much sooner than intended. He roared when he came, coating her channel fully with his large load. The two lovers were slicked with sweat and positively glowing.

“Mmm I love you.” Gyda ran a small hand through his beard from where she rested on his chest.

“I love ye too _givashel”_ Dwalin slowly pulled out of the lass and rose to grab a cloth to clean the two up.

Gyda laid back and watched her True Heart cleaned her before himself. He walked to their washroom and grabbed a small vial of oil. He poured some into his hand before rubbing it into the skin of her bulbous stomach.

“What are you doing _minn bjǫrn_ ? _”_ She asked soflty.

“When I was in Dale two days ago yer cousin… wha’s ‘er name? The golden lass Fili wants to impale…” Gyda rolled her eyes at the large dwarfs teasing grin.

“Sigrid.” She supplied.

“Oh aye, tha’s it. _Sigrid_ Is a mighty o’fine healer apprentice. She told me to rub this into yer skin to help sooth it. Said it might be hurtin’ ye soon.”

Gyda felt the tears on her cheeks before she registered she was the one leaking them. “Damn these hormones. This babe is making me a leaky faucet _minn bjǫrn._ ”

Dwalin laughed heartily at the memory of Gyda near wetting herself at the meeting that night. “Aye tha’ she is lass. But wha’ a lovely faucet ye make” He gave her a saucy wink and kissed her bare belly before laying beside her. She curled into his chest and ran a hand through his dark chest hair.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Gyda breathed.

“Wha’ exactly would ye ‘ave me do lass?” sighed Dwalin.

“Well you need to try to win obviously. Do not go easy on him, love. I am supposed to be the one fighting him, so fight him as viciously as I would have. Got it?” Gyda tugged on his beard for emphasis.

“I could never fight as viciously as ye  _ozdol bushag.”_ He laughed loudly when she pinched him for the nickname.

“I will warn you now love, if you purposely lose I will not be pleased and you know what happens when I am not pleased.” she warned.

Dwalin shuddered at the memory. “I will do my best lass. Sleep now. I ‘ave a Kings arse to kick in the morning.” He kissed her goodnight and the pair drifted to sleep.

* * *

 The next morning all of the company and Dain gathered in the mountains sparring ring awaiting the match between Thorin and Dwalin. Bets were placed on each fighter for each round. Gyda stepped into the ring when Thorin and Dwalin appeared.

“Alright you sons of bitches. We will have six rounds, each round only ends when someone yields. Thorin needs to win at least three of those rounds for permission to court Bella. If he does not win three he may challenge Dwalin again another time or he can drop his pursuit of a courtship. There are no guidelines except don't actually kill each other. Ready!? FIGHT!” Gyda waddled out of the ring and went to stand next to Dain.

“Who’d ye bet on lassie?” Dain raised his voice over the clapping and shouting of the others.

“I may not respect Thorin in all things, but I do respect him as a warrior. He is motivated to winning this fight. I bet he will win three.”

Dain gave her a sidelong glance “little lassie ye are gon’ lose yer coin. Such lil’ faith in yer lover? Dwalin will take 'im in all six.”

Gyda smirked and head butted the red headed dwarf to seal the bet. He laughed loudly and threw an arm about her shoulders. The Iron Hills ruler loved Gyda as a dear friend. She was fierce, smart and frankly turned many a man's head with her looks. She was nowhere near shy and could make his soldiers blush. She was someone he proudly called his friend. Dain had wished one of his sons had met the lass before Dwalin, she would have been a jewel in their family line. Gyda would have made one of his sons very happy, she was gorgeous and not to mention obviously fertile. He rubbed a hand onto her swollen belly. She didn't even seem to notice, babes were so rare in their race that many had never seen a pregnant female let alone touched the belly of one. Her round stomach was touched constantly, she was not the fussy sort and didn't mind as long as she knew the dwarf. Dwalin was a lucky man, and all knew it.

* * *

 

Gyda won a fair amount of coin on her wager, her and Nori were the only two to win. Thorin won the last three matches after having tired out the larger dwarf. Both were practically carried back to their chambers due to exhaustion. Gyda followed behind purse bursting with coin.

Kili walked alongside her. “So he will court Bella then?” Gyda nodded at the scowling dwarf. “I still don’t like it but what am I to do?”

Gyda threw an arm around his waist “You let them court and watch him for any sign of his sickness coming back. Focus on your own relationship Kili. Tauriel sent a missive saying she was coming back in the next week yes?” Gyda knew speaking of Tauriel always lightened any mood Kili was in.

“Aye. She will be here within the week. I can not wait to see her beautiful face and hold her against me.” Kili smiled and had a dreamy far off look in his eyes.

“I feel for your brother, I would not want to be the one sharing rooms with you when you properly _welcome her to the mountain_.” Gyda gave him a saucy wink causing Kili to burn bright red.

“We have not done that yet…”

Gyda quirked her eyebrow at the dark haired dwarf. “Really? I would have thought she would be heavy with babe as I am with how you speak of her beauty.”

“It is part of a marriage ceremony for elves. When they lay with another it is considered a marriage. She has not lain with another, and I would not take her in a shack in Lake Town.” Kili fiddled with the edge of his tunic avoiding Gyda’s eyes.

“You my brother in arms, are as sweet as they come. Your life with her will forever be an uphill battle, do not let it change you. I could not bear to see you turn into your uncle, all brooding and surly. Her and I will stick together, two warriors not welcome completely by your society, saving dwarven arses left and right.” Gyda gave him a quick squeeze when he began laughing.

“I should fear you being close to her, who knows what you will teach her.” joked the dark haired archer. 

“Oh but imagine what I _could_ teach her.” Gyda winked at Kili's slack jawed look. “Kili may you both have all the happiness in Arda. I will be at the gates when she arrives, and I will protect her as best I can for you, that I promise you.” Kili bumped his forehead with hers in thanks and took his leave. Gyda watched the young prince walk away, she felt sorrow for how hard he was going to have to fight for his woman to be accepted. Gyda was snapped out of her thoughts by Dwalin calling her name.

“Coming _minn bjǫrn!”_


	36. Chapter 36

Bella had spent four lovely days in the halls of King Thranduil, she loved every minute of it. Thranduil had catered heavily to the small hobbit and her wolf pup. She had received many gifts from the elves, her favorite being the seeds for her garden. She was ecstatic to say she had been officially named a Friend of Mirkwood. She had completely all of her work on the first day there, so the next three were spent relaxing and enjoying her time there. She was sad to leave but also happy to be going home. She missed all of her dwarves and Gyda. Thranduil had ordered an escort to walk her to the edge of Mirkwood where the dwarven guard would intercept her and take her the red of the way to the mountain. It was a twelve hour ride from the edge of Mirkwood to Erebor, Bella did not look forward to it. She thanked her escorts and gave them hugs goodbye when she saw the two dwarven guards approaching. The elves soon disappeared into the tree line as she walked the few yards to the two dwarves and three ponies. Ylva’s hackles rose and she growled when Bella neared the dwarves.

“I’m sorry I don’t know what has gotten into her.” Bella tried soothing the pup. But Ylva only stared at the two dwarves with her teeth barred.

“It is no problem Miss Hobbit.” The blonde dwarf answered her in a gravely voice.

Bella climbed onto her pony with Ylva under her arm. The pup was very good at following Bella but she didn’t want her trampled under a pony, she was still too small.

The ride around the lake was pleasant enough. The guards were not the talkative sort much to her disappointment. it always helped her to chat when she rode, it made her more comfortable. Soon the trio stopped for a late lunch the dwarves had packed for the three of them. Bella estimated that they were two, maybe three, hours from the mountain. They handed her a cup of tea from a small skin they had brought along.

She took a long sip and smacked her lips together trying to decipher the taste. “What a strange tea… is that...Oleander?” The dwarves smiled deviously to each other.“You know, I could have sworn you dwarves and humans were affected severely by oleander.” Bella dropped the cup realizing immediately what was happening. Ylva was up onto her feet in a millisecond growling at the two dwarfs in front of her. Bella pulled out her small sword to defend herself causing the two dwarfs to laugh at her weapon.

“You must be a sorcerer of some kind hobbit. Seducing our King, controlling his mind and those of his kin, living through a fall off a ledge and drinking poison as if it is nothing more than a sweet tea. What are you?” The brown haired dwarf snarled at her.

“I’m a hobbit you daft clot. That _poison_ is actually just tea seasoning to us hobbits.” Bella was assessing her chances of surviving, she could try out running them, but that was most likely not going to happen. She could try and fight them both, she knew she could take down one at a time but at the same time her chances were not so great. ‘ _Bugger it all. Why is my life destined to end violently.’_ Bella stepped back as the two large dwarves inched closer to her. Ylva began barking and howling at an impressive volume. “Yavanna protect me.” Bella said as the dark haired dwarf charged her.

“Ylva attack!” Ylva launched herself at the blonde dwarf sinking her teeth into the the flesh of his inner thigh. The dwarf roared in pain and tried with no avail to pry the wolf’s jaws apart.

Bella was blocking attack after attack from the dwarf. When Bella saw her opening, she did just as Gyda had taught her, she rolled to the side of the dwarf and sped behind him sliding her letter opener of a sword over the tendons at his heels. He screamed loudly and dropped to his knees, alerting his companion.

The blonde dwarf finally pried the ferocious pup off of his thigh and threw her to the side. He knocked Bella to the ground, his balance lost due to Ylva latching herself onto his throat. He grasped Bellas ankle as she tried to crawl away, he used all his impressive strength to crush her small ankle. She heard the sickening crunch of her bones breaking before she felt the pain. When the pain finally hit her she screamed loudly in pain. The dwarf’s grip lessened as Ylva whipped her head back and forth with his throat still clenched in her jaws. He made a gurgling noise and tried once more to throw Ylva off him but she was clamped on tightly. Bella heard an arrow whistling through the air and looked up just in time to see an arrow bury itself into the back of the dwarf skull so forcefully the arrow head came out under his chin. Ylva released the dead attacker and placed herself between Bella and the newcomer.

Bella caught sight of the elf in front of her and almost cried with joy “Tauriel? You’re Tauriel! Kili’s elf!”

The redhead looked at the small hobbit surprised. “Who might you be little one?” Her voice sounded sweeter than Bella’s cinnamon famous rolls.

“Bella Baggins of the Shire.” Bella grimaced when she tried to move her broken ankle, ‘ _damn I chose the wrong time to not wear my boots’_ .

“Kili’s _irak’amad?_ I believe that is how it is pronounced.”

Bella nodded, face still scrunched in pain. Tauriel snapped into action, she quickly knocked the alive dwarf out with the hilt of her dagger before examining Bella’s swollen ankle. Tauriel tisked and ripped a piece of fabric from the dead dwarfs tunic using it to bind Bella’s broken bones.

“Kili wrote me of the dwarf that tried to kill you, is this one of them?” Bella nodded again trying to hold back tears from the pain of Tauriel wrapping her ankle. “We shall take them back to Erebor. King Thorin will decide the punishment of the living one.”

Tauriel hefted the dead dwarf onto the back of his own pony. She moved to the live dwarf and tied him securely face down across the other pony. She bound his wounds so he would not bleed out yet, then tied his hands behind his back and his knees together.

“He will not be able to walk even if he does get free. Very good tactic Miss Baggins. May I lift you onto my horse? I would feel more secure if we rode together.”

Bella loved that idea. Her ankle was causing her pain and if she rode alone she was likely to pass out. “Yes please. May I hold my pup on your horse?” Bella asked polietly.

Tauriel laughed “Yes you may. Any wolf pup that protects you so fiercely deserves to ride on my horse.” Bella smiled. Tauriel lifted Bella onto her high speckled horse and handed her Ylva. Tauriel connected all of the ponies and her horse together with a rope and they were off.

* * *

 

Gyda and Kili were waiting at the gates for Bella’s return when they caught sight of a redheaded elf riding a speckled horse and carrying a small bundle in her arms. “Tauriel!” Kili yelled happily. He waved his arms overhead to get her attention.

“Something is wrong Kili… There are three ponies following her, two with bodies…” Gyda ran towards the elf as fast as her pregnant self could manage, Kili followed her. When Gyda got closer she noticed the small pale hobbit and black furball in the elfs arms.

“Bella!” Gyda’s scream could be heard within the mountain.

Thorin and Dwalin had been moving towards the gates when they heard Gyda’s scream. Both charged out of the mountain. By the time they reached the outside the redheaded elf was carrying the hobbit up to the gates with Kili beside her clutching Ylva to his chest. Gyda was in the open commanding a group of guards.

Thorin followed Kili and Dwalin went to Gyda. “Gyda! What happened?”

Gyda had a murderous look on her slender face. “The two guards you sent out were attacked and killed by these two. They took their place and collected Bella from the elves. Tried to poison her again to no avail and then attacked her when she figured it out.” Gyda was fuming. “She wounded this one badly, and Ylva ripped the throat out of this one before Tauriel put an arrow in his brain.” Gyda pointed to the two dwarfs being removed from the ponys. “Take the live one to the dungeons, send a healer to stitch his wounds, I want him very much alive when I torture him to death. The other body…”

“Shave it bare and prepare it to be shown” Dwalin finished for her.

“I need to go to Bella.” Gyda was finally allowing tears to slip down her eyes. Dwalin grabbed her hand and walked with her to the infirmary.

* * *

 

Thorin was running after the redheaded elf carrying his one to the infirmary. “What happened!?” He roared when they finally reached the hospital and Bella had been laid onto a bed.

“King Thorin” Tauriel bowed deeply to the King with one arm across her chest. “I was traveling towards the mountain when I came across two nude dwarf bodies both necks slit and left hidden behind a tree. I heard barking and howling followed by a scream, I thought it was a wolf attacking a woman until I came upon the scene. Bella’s ankle was being crushed by a large dwarf. The dwarf’s throat was being ripped out by the wolf pup and another dwarf lay weeping and bleeding a few feet from the hobbit. I killed the first dwarf attacking the female hobbit and knocked the other unconscious. Bella told me how they had tried to poison her but she caught on and they attacked her. She severely wounded one of them before the other got to her. I brought both bodies to you, King Thorin, for you to decide what to do with. I regretfully could not carry the two guards that had been felled by the criminals, but I would be more than happy to ride with a search party to retrieve their bodies.” Tauriel reported.

“Thank you Tauriel. Please ride with Kili and a group of guards to retrieve the bodies before nightfall.” Thorin ordered.

Kili nodded at his uncle and led Tauriel away from the infirmary back to her horse. Oin was looking over the unconscious hobbit when Thorin turned back around. Oin unwrapped her ankle causing Thorin to hiss at the swollen black and blue appendage.

“Looks like she passed out from the pain laddie. Crushed ankle. The rest is jus’ bruises an’ a few scrapes.” Thorin nodded and sat beside the lass holding her hand.

“I’M GOING TO FUCKING RIP THAT BASTARDS INARDS OUT WITH MY BARE HANDS WHEN HE IS CONSCIOUS”

Thorin sighed when he heard Gyda’s voice. He was going to have to find a way to tell her she couldn’t kill him, and that was going to be a real pain in his arse.

* * *

 

When Bella awoke it was to Gyda screaming about ripping innards out of someone. Bella groaned loudly at the pain in her ankle effectively causing a hush go throughout the room.

“Bella, _givashel_ , can you hear me?” Thorin’s deep voice caressed her pointed ears.

“Yes. I can hear you...My ankle hurts.” Bella whined pitifully.

“Drink this lassie.” Bella opened her eyes and drank the foul concoction oin offered.

“Tauriel? Where is Tauriel? She saved me! Please don’t make her leave the mountain Thorin! She saved me!” Bella was practically hysterical.

“Shhh, peace Bella. She is welcome here. She went to go collect the bodies of the two guards Dwalin appointed.”

Bella looked over to Dwalin and scowled. “You’re guards tried to kill me. That was not very nice”. Gyda laughed loudly at her slightly delirious friend.

“They were not my guards. Those two killed my guards.”

Bella apologized quietly.

“Will you ever not be in danger at every turn my hobbit?” Gyda ran a hand through Bella’s tight tawny curls.

“I suppose not.” Bella frowned deeply, her eyes drooping.

“Sleep _givashel_ I will be here when you wake.” Thorin pressed a soft kiss to her brow making her drift to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

 

Kili gathered guards that they would be taking with them to find the bodies of the two fallen guards. Kili was over the moon with joy at seeing Tauriel. She was a breath of fresh air he had been dying for within the mountain. When he gazed upon her he felt the forge in his chest burn brighter than the sun. What he wouldn’t give to pull her into a sweet kiss, but the guards were with them and the caravan with Thorin’s support had not arrived yet. He would need to keep their relationship under wraps until the caravans arrived in a few days time. ‘ _I cant wait that long right?’_ He was very much doubting his self control at the moment, it didn’t help the way her green eyes strayed to his brown ones every few seconds. Two hours later they had found the bodies and the two fallen guards were carted back to the mountain with the few guards they had brought along with them.

“Take those two to Erebor, King Thorin is expecting their bodies promptly. The Savior of Erebor asked us to grab something she had dropped, go on without us.” Kili told the guards.

They were all too happy to comply, not wanting to be with an elf longer than necessary. Tauriel turned her back to the retreating guards and gave him a questioning glance. When they were out of eyesight and earshot he pulled her down for a heated kiss.

“ _Amrâlimê_ I have missed you.” Kili stroked a large hand over her porcelain cheek.

“As I have missed you _meleth (love).”_ She kissed him passionately once more.

He held both her slender hands in his larger calloused hands. “Will you stay in Erebor with me?” His eyes begged her to answer yes.

“Kili, I will not be welcome. Are you prepared to fight a battle everyday to be with me?” Tauriel looked to the ground not able to meet his gaze.

“I would fight a battle every hour of everyday to spend but one moment alone with you. I love you Tauriel, you are my One. I can not be apart from you. If you can not live in Erebor, I will follow you wherever you wish to go.” He tilted her chin up to look into her eyes.

“What will I do there Kili? I have not been idle in my six hundred years.”

Kili thought of it for a moment. “You will not be fulfilled merely being the wife of a prince will you? Hmmm perhaps the infirmary, you do have an affinity for healing, or a bodyguard for my _irak’amad_ she is in need of one until Gyda gives birth. We will find you something you will love, I promise you.” He gave her his most charming smile, praying he could convince her.

“Wife? When did I become your wife? You have not bedded me Master Dwarf.” Tauriel teased the dark haired dwarf.

“Oh Aye, you are right! I should bed you right away, would you prefer the rock over there or the grass?” He winked at her. 

She laughed and pushed him away. “You will have to try harder before bedding me _meleth._ Let us go home, to Erebor, my silly dwarf.” Kili kissed her once more and the two were off towards the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel is finally in the picture! The following chapters will have some Kili/Tauriel fluff as well as Thorin/Bella fluff. Hope you all enjoy it.


	37. Chapter 37

The punishment of _The Executioner,_ as he proclaimed to be named, was going to be put off until the caravans had made it to the mountain. Thorin wanted to make sure that everyone saw the punishment for attacking his One. Thorin had personally been playing nursemaid for Bella and it had been driving her up the wall for days.

“Thorin! I have one fully functioning leg and a crutch. You do not need to carry me everywhere! It makes me feel helpless and I have had quite enough of that!” Bella snapped at the raven haired King.

“Bella, as your King you will allow me to care for you as I see fit.” Thorin growled at the lass.

“Oh really!? You are going to pull the King card hmm?”

Thorin could see he had said the wrong thing. “No...I...uh… You are impossible! I will go get Gyda. I have a meeting I need to,uh, run to.”

Thorin dropped a kiss onto the little hobbits forehead and ducked out of the room calling for the “Evil Halfling”. Gyda came around the corner with Tauriel in tow laughing at the antics of the King. Gyda flopped onto the bed beside Bella. Her pregnant stomach protruding comically from her small frame.

“How much longer do you think I will have this monster inside me Bella?” Bella only shrugged at her.

“I would say you should plan to give birth in two and a half months time. Three at the most if you are willing to risk it.” Tauriel answered the question for her.

“Are you a healer Tauriel?” Gyda asked.

“I have skill with healing but I was a Captain of the Guard in Mirkwood for near four hundred years.” Tauriel was still standing, back completely straight.

“Come sit. We have much to speak of.” Gyda patted the spot beside her on Bella’s bed. Tauriel sat but still did not look comfortable in the least. “You can relax Tauriel. We are all friends here. Tell me of your favorite kills?” Tauriel lit up at that. The two talked of their favorite kills and weapons bonding quickly.

“Tauriel. Do you have a craft you will be pursuing within the mountain?” Gyda asked her after a lull in the conversation.

“I have spoken with Kili about what I will do. I need to speak to King Thorin of what he will permit for me.”

Gyda snorted. “Please, you are a grown female of your own volition. He will not dictate what you shall do. Would you like to continue guard work?” Gyda pressed.

“Yes. It is a passion of mine, as well as healing.” Tauriel confided.

“Good. I would formally like to offer you the position of personal guard for Belladonna Primrose Baggins II. I will be needing the help apparently, with how many death threats the lass has sustained since leaving her smial. I can not defend her like I should with this child within me. Would you protect Bella with your life?”

Tauriel wanted to heave a sigh of relief and rejoice at the offer, but as she was a six hundred year old elf she kept her face void of emotion. “I will guard Miss Baggins with my life.” She stood and bowed to Gyda one arm across her chest in true elf fashion.

“I do not need a guard at all times! He has been caught, no one else is going to try to kill me for yavannas sake.” Bella whined.

Gyda rolled her eyes at the hobbit, “You have not moved into Kili’s rooms as of yet so we will move you into Bella’s spare room. Do you mind?” Tauriel shook her head. Bella smiled at the elf.

“It will be nice living with an elf! I already know Sindarin but I was never able to learn Quenya. Would you teach me?” Bella beamed at Tauriel when she agreed. The elf was surprised that the little hobbit knew Sindarin.

‘ _Maybe it will not be so lonely here after all ’_ Tauriel thought to herself _._

“I should warn you, you will hear strange noises in the night coming from Gyda’s quarters, just ignore them or plug your ears with cotton as I do.” Tauriel laughed at Bella’s disgusted face.

“I have no shame, I take pleasure in Dwalin’s body, very often. It is good for the soul. Both of you should try it some time. It will loosen you up, in more ways than one! Dwarven cocks are...mmph.” Bella slammed a pillow into Gyda’s face muffling the rest of her sentence. Tauriel was positively mortified, she was sporting a bright blush spreading from her cheeks to her chest.

* * *

 

The idea of Tauriel as Bella’s guard was not Thorin’s favorite idea, but it was what Gyda had decided for her and she would trust no other. Bella had practically begged him to agree to it. Thorin, never being able to deny her anything, relented, promising death to the elf if she did not perform her duties. Thorin was not concerned with Tauriel’s loyalties to the small hobbit or even to the royal family, he was worried about the threats she would receive on her own. She was an elf running about a mountain full of dwarves who had hated elves their entire lives. It would not be easy for her here. But Thorin could not very well deny her from living within the mountain. She had saved his kin multiple times over, she had most recently rescued Bella, his love, He owed her a great deal. It helped his decision when he saw the happiness on his youngest sister-sons face. Kili had actually smiled at him when Thorin agreed to let Tauriel stay and guard his One. It made Thorin feel like he was on the right track with healing the hurts he had caused.

* * *

Thorin was on his way to present a courting gift to Gyda for her approval. He knocked on the door of her quarters and came face to face with Fili.

“What are you doing here sister-son?” Thorin asked surprised.

“I decided to help Gyda in this task as she has no knowledge of metal or stone work.” Fili smirked at his uncle.

“Is he here?” Gyda yelled from the back room.

“Aye! He is here.” yelled Fili.

Gyda came bustling in trying to pull a shirt over her bulbous torso. “ _Bqllr (Balls)._ Nothing fits anymore.”

Thorin’s eyes bulged out of his head at the bare stomach on the lass. “Does that hurt?!” Thorin sounded alarmed.

Gyda finally managed to pull the shirt over her body “It does sometimes. But not terribly anymore. Just itches. I thought you were with your sister during her pregnancies. Did she not look like this?”

“No, dams carry differently, not as large. And she didn’t have the red markings on her stomach as you.”

Gyda lifted her shirt over her stomach to look at the stretch marks littering her stomach. “Oh aye. My newest battle scars. But you are not here to speak of my new victory marks. Show me what you have” Gyda sat close to Fili on the plush couch by the fire.

Thorin presented them with a box and Gyda opened it staring at the contents within. Nestled in the small jewelry box was a beautiful bead. It was crafted from mithril with small diamonds weaved in what appeared to be the Durin crest. “This is stunning Thorin. She will love it. She will complain it is much too extravagant but she will love it all the same.” Gyda smiled at the dwarf King.

“Uncle. This is simple. The craftsmanship is perfect, as always with your work, but if it was anyone other than Bella I would send it back and ask for a more lavish bead. It suits her, simple but lovely.” Fili nodded in consent at the gift.

Thorin felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “Did you make the box as well?” Gyda asked him rubbing the smooth surface of the wooden box.

“Yes. Those are belladonna flowers carved into the top.”

Gyda smiled brightly at him. “She will love it Thorin. When are you presenting it to her?”

Thorin had asked himself the same question. It needed to be given in public for all to see her accept or deny the gift, Bella would hate the attention. “Dinner. Tonight.” Both Fili and Gyda nodded with smiles etched on their faces.

* * *

 Dinner was interrupted by the arrival of the first caravan from Ered Luin. Bella was hobbling down to dinner attached to Fili, Ylva on her opposite side with Tauriel and Kili trailing behind the two.

“Inform me once more why on earth you insisted on half carrying me down to dinner Fili?” Fili had his arm under her instead of her crutch.

“ _Irak’amad,_ I would prefer if you had actually let me carry you. I couldn't allow my lovely aunt to bring that raggedy crutch to this dinner.” Fili knew this was going to be an important dinner, he tried dressing her up as best she would let him, he even got her to leave her hair down from her usual bun-style. The horn at the front gates boomed throughout the hall.

Fili and Kili both stopped in their tracks and yelled out simultaneously “Mama!”. The two took off through the hall barreling through the crowds of dwarfs. Tauriel took hold of Bella's side that Fili had abandoned and helped her towards a safe walk away from oncoming traffic. The top of Bella's head barely reached Tauriel's chest, the two were a comical sight.

That is where Gyda found the two as her and Dwalin had been walking to dinner. Dwalin had run ahead of Gyda eager to see the princess, and one of his closest friends. Gyda sidled up to the hobbit and elf.

“You two nervous?” Gyda smirked at the two.

“Yes. What if she hates me? I have heard stories of her temper. It is truly frightening.” Bella wrung her hands nervously.

“So what if she hates you? You have saved her kin more times than they would like to admit, not to mention if she says one cross thing to you I will rip her apart.” Gyda brushed a stray curl from Bella’s face. “But you? You should worry.” Gyda smiled at Tauriel.

“I know. She will not be fond of me. Kili is her youngest babe and I am an elf.” Tauriel showed no outward signs of fear, but Gyda could practically smell it on her.

“Do not fear friends I will protect the both of you” Gyda laughed at Tauriel’s eye roll.

“I do not need protecting. I am an experienced warrior Gyda.”

“Have you ever faced a lover's mother? Didn’t think so.” Tauriel paled slightly when Gyda spoke.

The crowd parted and soon the trio caught sight of the princess. She looked like a female version of Thorin. Her long raven hair with gray at the temples was pulled back into an elaborate braided hairstyle. Her ice blue eyes were framed by long thick black eyelashes. Her nose was straight and sharp above full pink lips. Dis’ beard was dark on the line of her chin and somehow managed to make her look more feminine and beautiful. She was wearing mens traveling clothes but still managed to look regal in the attire. The two princes were attached to their mother kissing her cheeks. Her smile was wide and bight showing a set of perfectly white straight teeth and laugh lines around her eyes. Gyda stepped in front of a slightly trembling Bella when Dis came forward.

“Come. We have much to speak of you three.” Dis led the three to Thorin’s quarters and let herself in.

She went to sit beside the fire in the sitting room, her son’s fluttering around her. She dismissed them both with a kiss to their foreheads. The boys stumbled out of the room searching for their uncle.

“Lady Dis, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Bel..” 

“Belladonna Primrose Baggins II of the Shire. Daughter of Bungo Baggins. Former owner of BagEnd. Savior of Erebor.” Bella was cut off by Dis finishing the sentence for her. Bella curtsied to the sitting princess.

“Small for such big tales that have been told of you. I expected you to be taller.” Gyda growled and stepped in front of Bella. Dis turned to the willowy elf beside Bella.

“And you must be the sorcerer that has enchanted my youngest son. Tell me what magic you have used to captivate his heart.” Dis said it in such a tone that spoke of nonchalance as well as insult.

Gyda snarled out an answer before Tauriel could even open her mouth to defend herself. “You will not insult Tauriel. She has used no magic to captivate your son. She has been proclaimed as his One by your maker. She saved his life when no other could and protected him in battle, she was banished by her own kin for helping your son. You will not speak to her in such disrespect, you should be kissing the ground she walks on.”

Dis looked taken aback by the bite in Gyda's words. “You must be Gyda Daughter of Ulrich, Dwalin’s One and the Slayer of Azog. I see my sons and brother were not lying when they spoke of your ferociousness.”

Gyda narrowed her eyes at the dark haired princess. “No they were not. And I will protect who I love more fiercely than a bear guards her cubs.”

Dis smiled at the redhead. “And the elf? You love her?” Gyda looked up at the redheaded elf in question.

“I respect her more than I respect those in this mountain. Your son loves her dearly, as should you.”

Dis nodded and took a dainty sip of the tea Fili had given her. “Tell me Tauriel, what were you doing in Mirkwood for the last however many years you have been alive.”,

“I was Captain of the Guard for King Thranduil for over four hundred years.” Tauriel spoke evenly, no fear evident in her strong voice.

“Why were you banished?” Dis eyes bore into her.

“I disobeyed orders from King Thranduil and followed The Company to Lake Town to heal Kili. He had been shot with a poisoned morgul arrow in the thigh. I healed him before the dragon burned Lake Town. After the battle had begun Thranduil tried to pull his troops away from battle and leave the Men and Dwarves alone, I pulled an arrow on him and threatened to kill him. I believe I will be tried for treason if I ever return to the Greenwood.” Tauriel told her honestly.

Dis smiled widely at that. “I can learn to respect an elf that tried to kill Thranduil for my son. Come let me get a better look at you.” Tauriel walked slowly to Dis. Dis stood and looked at Tauriel top to bottom and turned her around to look at her back side, “You are too skinny, we will have to fatten you up. You are short for an elf, prettier than most too. I can work with this.” Dis nodded in approval. She looked to Gyda and Bella, “Sit. Tell me of the quest”.

* * *

 Thorin was speaking with the lords from Ered Luin when Fili and Kili came running up to him out of breath. “What is the matter?” Thorin looked at his nephews concerned.

“Amad...She”

Thorin immediately went into a panic. He had not spotted his sister with the other travelers. “What of my sister!? Where is she?”

Fili shook his head as if trying to get back on track. “Amad is with...Bella in your chambers. Gyda was yelling at her last we heard.” Fili told him breathlessly.

Thorin excused himself from the Lord’s and all but sprinted towards his chambers.

“She got to Tauriel uncle. What if she runs her off?!” It did not go unnoticed by Thorin that this was the first time Kili had called him uncle in months.

“She will be fine, Kili.” Thorin unsuccessfully tried to sooth his nephew’s fears.

 Thorin stopped just outside the door and took a deep breath before barging into the room. Gyda was sitting on one of his plush arm chairs running a hand over her stomach. Tauriel was standing behind Bella guarding her. Bella was seated on his couch holding a cup of tea. Dis back was to him but he could see her ink black hair over the back of the seat.

“Sister.” Thorin called attention to himself.

Gyda gave him a wicked grin that he immediately feared, Bella had wide fearful eyes and Tauriel had a small sympathetic smile on her face. But the really scary smile was the one he received from his sister, it was much too sickeningly sweet for his liking.

“Brother. I have heard of your quest...in detail.” She strode closer and wrapped an arm around both of her sons shoulders.

“Now, I believe I taught you two better than to send a female into danger. Fighting trolls, really!?” She ripped at the ears of the two boys. They both cringed and grunted in pain.

“Amad! We didn't know Bella was a female then!” Kili tried to defend himself and his brothers actions.

“But you did know that she was a smaller weaker creature did you not!?” She boxed both of their ears and pushed them away from her. Kili ran to hide behind Tauriel and Fili ran to Gyda.

Dis turned on Thorin then “Brother tell me, why is it that you still have your beard and your hair? For the crimes you have committed towards this lovely hobbit, you would be bald as a babe if it were up to me! How could you fall to gold sickness when you knew our history!? What is the matter with you brother mine? Does the brains in this family only run through the females! And that battle… with my sons being so young! They could have died!” Dis was blue in the face screaming.

Bella was cringing against the couch and Gyda was outright laughing. “Amad! Uncle Thorin didn’t plan on us getting injured. We were healed.” Dis turned an inhuman color of purple when Fili’s words reached her round ears.

“You didn’t tell me you were injured! My sons who I lent to you out of my goodwill fought in a battle and were injured because of you!? You said they would not be harmed! You told me you would protect them!” Bella shook her head the moment she saw Thorin’s anger bloom.

“They are alive are they not Dis!?” Bella whimpered with fear, Tauriel grabbed her and led her from the room when the first punch was thrown.

Gyda, Fili and Kili stayed in the room to watch. “Ten on Dis, she is like a feral badger” Gyda said to Fili. Both princes stared wide eyed at the fight in front of them, while Gyda smiled openly and clapped.

* * *

 Tauriel led Bella and Ylva back to their chamber and sat down her down on the sofa with a blanket.

“She is frightening.” Bella was the first to speak. Tauriel nodded in agreement. “I don't think she liked me very much.” Bella told her friend.

“She will learn to love you. Just as all the dwarves on the quest learned to love you. Do not fear her, she will feed on it. At least she does not hate your entire race.” Tauriel sighed as she sat beside the small hobbit.

“She will learn to love you as well Tauriel. How could she not? I think it all comes down to her disapproving of us both. Many in the mountain will disapprove of us. But we have each other, right ?” Bella leaned her head back against the back of the couch in exhaustion. Her stomach growled loudly and the two females laughed

“We should get food into you Bella.” Kindly Tauriel told her. 

Bella nodded and both moved towards the dining halls, Bella with her crutch and Yvla following her as a shadow. The two females received strange looks from the new residents of the mountain. Most of the scowls were directed at Tauriel but Bella received her fair share as well. Bella called to Ylva and made her way to get food. When the elf, hobbit and wolf were seated a young dwarf came to sit across from Bella.

“Is it true? Are ye the hobbit that riddled with Smaug?”

Bella sat stunned for a minute before she could regain her senses. “I..er.. Yes. I am Bella. How do you do?”

The dwarf smiled at her widely and stuck out his hand to shake her offered one. “What is that furball beside you?”

Bella laughed and showed him Ylva properly. “This is Ylva, my dire wolf.” The young dwarfs eyes doubled in size.

“You brought a wolf into the mountain!? King Thorin allowed you?”

Tauriel smiled at the young lads face he was so eager to speak with Bella.

“Oh aye, He owes me greatly, and she has proven herself worthy to walk amongst the greatest warriors in Arda.”

The dwarf preened at that. Bella launched into the tale of Ylva saving her twice. The young dwarf then asked her to tell him stories from the quest, Bella obliged him happily. Soon more dwarves had gathered around her table to listen to her tales. They cast wary looks towards the elf but did not scowl her way once the stories commenced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of Dis! I envisioned her as a strong willed dwarf woman who loves her brother and sons. I think her as a mother would care deeply who they were choosing as mates. I know as a mother I would be a little critical of who my son brought home. I hope I accurately displayed that. She has not fully approved of them but we will see what happens over time. Thanks for reading!


	38. Chapter 38

A feast was prepared to welcome the travelers from Ered Luin. Bella doned her dress from Dori as did Gyda. Tauriel was given a dress as well by the tailor. The green dwarven dress on the elf was an interesting sight but beautiful all the same.

Many dwarves from Ered Luin and the Iron Hills had taken a shine to Bella and her tales. She was intriguing to many, she had a way of worming herself into the hearts of the dwarves and they knew not what hit them.

Tauriel was a different story, she was constantly receiving scowls and muttered curses. Kili attached himself to her and berated any dwarf that he saw delivering said scowls and curses. The company was given the high table with the King and princess Dis. Bella was sat between Gyda and Tauriel. She longed to be seated beside Thorin, but he was sandwiched between his sister and his heir. She thought of their talk in the garden, he had not done anything to further their relationship and she began to doubt his feelings for her were as strong as he said.

“If you keep frowning your face is going to stick that way” Gyda elbowed her and teased. Bella only rolled her eyes in response.

“Welcome to Erebor! We feast tonight to rejoice the victory in regaining our long lost home! Most said this was a folly or a fools quest and would not heed my call. Twelve dwarves, one hobbit and one halfling came to my aid, they sit beside me at the high table as Lords and Ladies of the Mountain. Let me introduce you to the heroes of Erebor!” Thorin went through each member of the company and described their deeds and titles from the quest. When he got to Tauriel he announced her swearing fealty to the King of Erebor, her devotion to the Line of Durin and her being banished from Mirkwood for said devotion and also threatening King Thranduil. Kili beamed with pride at the claps Tauriel received.

“Let us feast and rejoice!” Thorin’s voice boomed at the end of his speech. All dug into their food and then the music began.

The young dwarf who had listened to Bella’s tales was the first to ask Bella to dance. “Lady Bella, may I have this dance?” Bella smiled widely and nodded. It had been so long since she had had a good dance and she thoroughly missed it.  

* * *

 “She is not your intended until you give her that bead in your pocket Thorin. When are you planning to give it to her?” Dis whispered to the scowling King.

He was watching dwarf after dwarf swing the hobbit around the dance floor. Her cheeks were flushed and her breasts heaved with every breath she took. “I _had_ planned on giving it to her last night but you spoiled my plans” Thorin growled back at his sister.

Dis almost spit out her ale at his words “Oi, Im sorry my arrival to our long lost home safely with provisions and your people _spoiled_ your plans.” Dis retorted. Thorin did not grace her with an answering jab. He continued to stare at his hobbit. “You know the Lords from the seven dwarf kingdoms will not be happy with you breeding with a hobbit.” Dis reminded him.

“Aye. I know as much. But she is my One, by the will of Mahal. They can not argue with that. Our people are dying out Dis, females are becoming more scarce and females that can breed even more so. Our people will not survive much longer unless outside blood is brought in, it is Mahal's will. Why do you think Kili’s One is an Elf and mine a Hobbit? New blood sister, the will of the Maker has been made known and the Lords will not argue with Mahal..” Thorin’s deep voice explained.

“And what makes you think she will be able to bear you children? Her people may not be more fertile than us dams, Thorin.” Dis questioned her brother.

“Her mother was one of twelve children.” Dis choked and spit out her ale. “And hers was not the largest family in the Shire. Bella once told me on average each hobbit family has six to twelve children.” Thorin smiled at the shocked look on his sister’s face.

“Mahal be damned. You must be careful Brother, keep that secret to yourself or soon you will have dwarves racing to the Shire for a wife.” Thorin and Dis laughed with one another heartily.

* * *

 Gyda was being serenaded by the Lord of the Iron Hills, she laughed at the older dwarfs antics.

“ _Your beauty is beyond compare! With fiery locks of auburn hair, with ivory skin and eyes greener than emeralds…_ ” Dain dipped Gyda low to the ground and waggled his eyebrows at the young lass. “Yer sure ye don't want to return to the Iron Hills with me lass? Me sons are spittin image of me in me younger years, handsome terrors if ye ask me.” Dain winked at her.

“Oh aye, I'm sure they are as handsome as they come but a certain bear dwarf has already won my heart and I can't very well run away with his babe now can I?” Gyda said in a laughing tone.

“Oi ye can, but we shouldn't do tha’ to the wee Dwalin now should we? We will mourn the loss of having ye grace our halls Gyda.” Dain gave her a kiss on the cheek and bowed to her before leaving.

Dwalin was by her side in an instant. “May I have this dance my future bride?” His deep voice rumbled.

“Oh aye couldn't imagine anyone i'd rather spend it with!” Gyda laughed and took his hand. The two began to sway to the music

“wha’ was Dain chattin’ ye up about?” Dwalin asked.

“Oh you know, the usual, wants me to come back with him to the Iron Hills, marry his son and have his grand-babes.” Dwalin's grip tightened on Gyda's waist.

“Tha’ blimey bastard, tryin’ to take me woman and me babe” Dwalin growled lowly.

“Oh aye, he is tryin’ but would never succeed. No one is more handsome than you _minn bjǫrn_ and I could never love another more than I love you.” Gyda kissed him slowly.

“When will ye let me officially make ye me wife lass?” Dwalin’s soft blue eyes met her own green ones.

“Whenever you want _minn bjǫrn._ Marriage was never an option for me until I met you. So I will let you choose.”

His smile was almost blinding with how happy he was. “Truly _givashel?”_

 “Aye truly. You choose the time and place and I will be there with flowers in my hair and a smile on my face. But I refuse to cry, so that will have to be your job” Gyda winked at him. He picked her up and spun her around kissing her soundly.

* * *

 Bella sat at a side table catching her breath and watching Gyda and Dwalin kiss happily. She sighed in jealousy, she wished that could be her and Thorin, her body and heart ached for his affections. She knew it was madness that she still wanted him after everything but she couldn’t help it, she loved the grumpy dwarf.

“Lady Bella. May I sit beside you?” Bella looked over at the young dwarf that had given her her first dance of the evening. He had introduced himself at Kirric.

“Master Kirric, how may I be of service?” Bella smiled at the blonde dwarf.

“I wanted to tell you that I find you lovely and beautiful. I would court you if that would please you? I know it is not much but it is the best I have at the moment.” He held out a small silver bead in his hand.

“Oh! Oh! That is...um…Kirric. I am older than you my dear, I know I don’t look it but I am a _bit_ older than you. You are a very sweet lad and I like you very much…”

“But she is the intended of the King and is also his One.” Bella and Kirric whipped around in shock at the sound of Thorin’s deep voice.

“Your highness! I did not know, her hair was not braided, please forgive me sire.” Kirric bowed deeply.

“It is alright lad. You have good taste in women. No harm done.” Thorin slapped the young dwarf on the shoulder and he bowed once more before skittering away.

“Oh I am your intended now? Strange, I don’t remember you asking me again.” Bella’s eyes twinkled with mirth.

Thorin looked down at the little hobbit and smiled. Her cheeks were flushed from the dancing and most likely the ale she had consumed, her hair was unbound and had grown long reaching past the shoulder blades of her back. The long tawny tight curls begged for him to run his fingers through it.

“Hmm I suppose you are correct Mistress Baggins” Thorin took a small box out of the pocket of his robes, “Belladonna Baggins, I have been given leave by your family to court you properly. I love you and I know not why you would even entertain the idea after all I have done, but I must have hope.  Would you do me the honor of wearing my courting bead and braid in your hair to show outwardly my love and commitment to you?” Thorin handed the box to Bella.

She ran a hand over the box, admiring the nightshade flower carvings on the top. When she opened the box nestled in the midnight blue velvet was a beautiful mithril bead with diamonds weaved into the Durin crest etched into the mental. “Oh Thorin, this is beautiful. I am but a simple hobbit. This is too much.” Bella’s hazel eyes looked up to him.

“Do you not like it? I can make another. I had Gyda and Fili inspect it, if it is not up to your standards I can make you a new one.” Thorin stammered.

“Thorin. I love it. Are you sure I will not look silly with such a lavish bead?”

“If anything it is too simple for the Queen of Erebor, but a bead more elaborate and you would not wear it. So will you accept it Bella?” Thorin looked nervous and it made Bella giggle.

“Yes. I would love for you to court me Thorin Oakenshield.” She pulled him by his to meet her lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

 

Thorin and Bella had stumbled back to her room, taking longer than necessary due to their heated kisses causing them to stop mid stride at times. When Thorin got Bella back to her quarters he pushed her against the door, hands roaming over her soft skin. His large hand grasped her shapely backside, pulling her flush against him for greater contact. Bella moaned at the contact, the sound send the blood rushing to his oversensitive cock. He dropped his hand to move between their bodies, but Bella caught his hand and dropped her leg from where it had been hitched on his hip.

“Goodnight my King.”

Thorin kissed her once more and moved swiftly towards his quarters. ‘ _Mahal give me strength’_ he prayed as he attempted to walk normally with aching balls begging for release. Thorin reached his quarters and stormed into the bathroom shedding his clothing hurriedly. He started the water and climbed into the bath needing release desperately. He thought of Bella splayed naked beneath him, her soft breasts pressed against his chest. Her small hands pulling on his hair when he hit her pleasure point deep inside her. Her channel tightening around his swollen cock.

“Oh Bella…” Thorin moaned close to his release.

“Did you say my name Thorin...Oh yavanna!” Bella was standing in his bathroom. Fully clothed. This was not a dream or part of his fantasy.

“Bloody hell!” Thorin yelled and turned his back to the small wide eyed hobbit.

* * *

 Bella had decided to go to Thorin’s room after she entered her quarters and saw a certain redheaded elf straddling her adopted nephew practically topless.

“Oh yavanna! Don’t you have a bedroom? Kili, not the sitting room. You have to take her to an actual bed. She is a lady, the couch is not fit for a tumble. Ughhhhh!” Bella groaned with a hand covering her eyes.

“ _Irak’amad!!!_ Get out…please.” Kili whinned.

“Fine. I am going to Thorin’s quarters, I don’t even want to hear whatever else you have planned for tonight.” Bella turned around to leave.

“No. you are not going to Thorin’s, it is not appropriate _irak’amad_ . Go to your bedroom we will stop.” Kili sounded reluctant but she could hear the worry in his voice. He still worried over her and distrusted Thorin.

“Fine. I will...uh. Ill go sleep with Fili…” Bella lied and left quickly.

She shook her head trying to dispel the images of Kili with his hands on Tauriel’s breasts and the heavy breathing emanating through their sitting room.

‘ _Gah. I never want to see that again.’_ Bella was standing in front of Thorin’s door. She knocked lightly and received no response. She figured she would try again, when he didn’t answer she let herself in.

‘ _for a King you would think he would have more security.’_  She thought to herself.

The only security he had were two guards posted at the beginning of the royal wing. Bella followed the trail of clothing on his floor and came to the open bathroom door. She heard her name spoken and answered before looking in. There in the tub was a very naked Thorin, head tilted back on the edge of the marble tub. His chest glistening with water droplets caught in the dark hair littering his upper body. His taut abs flexing with the motion of his hand.

‘ _What is his hand doing..?’ “_ Oh yavanna!” She squeaked when she realized what he was doing.

Thorin’s eyes popped open and made contact with hers. He looked stunned for a moment before turning around and shouting “Bloody hell!”

Bella squeaked once more and hightailed it out of his room. She ran to Fili’s rooms and didn’t bother knocking she bursted right in.

Fili was out of bed in an instant, clad in only sleep pants, twin blades in his hands. “ _Irak’amad!_ Where is the danger!? What is happening?” Fili was obviously half drunk still, slurring his words.

“I’m sorry little lion prince. I...uh.. Can I sleep here?”

Fili looked confused but nodded and dropped his swords. Bella borrowed one of his tunics and a pair of sleep pants before climbing into his bed, head on the same side as his feet.

“You know you can sleep up here with me Bella. We slept cuddled together on the quest all the time anyway.” Fili told her sleepily.

“Oh yes, but that was for warmth and protection. It is bad enough I am sleeping in your bed now period, but I’m too...tired...to..care” Bella yawned multiple times through her sentence.

Fili grumbled a response and the two quickly fell asleep. When morning dawned Bella woke to strong arms curled around her waist and a head resting on her stomach, blonde hair spread across her chest and tickling her nose. Bella looked down and saw Fili was wrapped around her the way a child might cuddle a stuffed toy or their mother. Bella ran a hand through his hair once, loving the feeling of the thick blonde locks. ‘ _Could a child with Thorin produce another blonde heir?’_ Bella mused. Fili woke and rubbed his face into the fabric covering Bella’s stomach. When he realized he was attached to Bella he quickly let go and rolled over to the other side.

“How did you end up on my side of the bed Fili?” Bella giggled.

“Kili used to run away to play in the night and I would have to forcefully keep him in our bed. I started doing it in my sleep eventually. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable _irak’amad_.”

“Not in the least lion prince. Quite the opposite, it made me feel at home.” Bella admitted.

Fili rolled back over and smiled at his aunt. “Why did you end up in my rooms?” Fili asked her.

“Well… your brother and Tauriel were… occupying ours. So I went to Thorin's...and he was..uh...busy.” Bella supplied awkwardly.

“So my brother was shagging the elf and Thorin was what? Forging some iron?” Fili jested and waggled his eye brows.

“Ugh. You’re crude” Fili laughed loudly at Bella’s look of disgust. Bella rose and started to make Fili some tea for breakfast and the two sat and chatted for sometime before she headed towards her rooms.

* * *

 The company all converged for breakfast that morning with the addition of Tauriel, Dis and Dain. Dwalin and Gyda were late as always, spending too much time welcoming one another to the waking world. Thorin and Bella were awkwardly avoiding one another’s eye contact. Tauriel and Kili were sharing loving smiles and secret caresses under the table. Fili smirked knowingly between his aunt and uncle, all the while being badgered by his mother over the state of his braids. The remainder of the company were curled around various cups of coffee, tea and in some cases whiskey (Bofur). When Dwalin and Gyda finally arrived they were all smiles.

“I ‘ave an announcement!” Dwalin boomed and climbed onto the table. “This succulent redhead has agreed to marry me in two weeks time at the spring festival in Dale!” Everyone boomed with excitement. Loud claps ringing in the ears of those hungover.

Dis was the first to jump to her feet, “Come Gyda, Bella, Dori and guar-Tauriel. We must plan a wedding.” Gyda looked less than pleased but followed the black haired princess. Bella gave Thorin a pleading look but he only shrugged and gave her a sympathetic smile. Kili began pouting and Dwalin looked like he was going to break out in a victory dance.

“So how’d ye get the evil halfling to agree to marry yer sorry arse.” Nori asked the Captain of the Guard.

“My monster cock. I know the lot of ye ‘ave never seen one before, allow me to make ye feel inferior…” Dwalin joked and went to unbuckle his belt before he was pelted with food by everyone at the table. 


	39. Chapter 39

The next two weeks flew by in a blur. More caravans from the Blue Mountains and the Iron Hills arrived, filling the mountain little more than half way. Gloin’s wife and son arrived with the second caravan along with Bombur’s wife and four children. Dis was great friends with both of the wives and they were soon thrown into the wedding preparations.

The execution of Bella’s attacker had come and gone. Everyone within the mountain knew who Bella was now and she was not to be trifled with by order of the King. _The Executioner_ as he called himself had been the son of a crooked high Lord before the fall of Erebor. He had spent most of his life living in the towns of men killing and stealing for money. He was a criminal as was his associate that had been killed by Ylva and Tauriel.

True to form Gyda loved the execution. She was not thrilled she was not able to kill him but there was protocol to follow for this kind of ceremony. Dwalin was the one to kill the dwarf and that was good enough for Gyda. Bella did not stay to watch the execution she chose to stay away from the gore of it all. She did not wish the dwarf dead, she had wanted him imprisoned or banished for his crimes, but Thorin insisted it was the way of his people to execute publically for the crimes he had committed.

The dwarf was shaved bare as he screamed in agony. When he was bare Dwalin set fire to his scalp and chin, burning every hair follicle possible. Then they doused him in snow putting out the fire on the screaming dwarf. He swore to find a way to kill the hobbit even after his death. His neck was slit as he cursed the Line of Durin for falling prey to the "hobbit witch". His body was cut to pieces and thrown out of the mountain for animals to eat. He would not be returned to stone, for that was an honor, and he was to be shamed in this life and the next. Few in the mountain disagreed with Thorin’s ruling and those who did disagree were in no position to challenge the King or do anything about it.

Dain and two thirds of his remaining armies left before the wedding stating they would need to get home before the weather turned on them. One third of the Iron Hills army chose to stay in Erebor and make it home. They were the first to be sworn into the army of Erebor. Bella was beloved by the soldiers of the Iron Hills as was Gyda. Both lasses could be found either feeding the soldiers (Bella) or delivering crude jokes making the hardened warriors blush (Gyda). The Spring Festival in the nearly restored Dale was going to be attended by Elf, Man and Dwarf. Trading partners from all around have been invited and there would be a great feast. Bard had been overjoyed with Gyda’s request to have a wedding at the festival. He had told her that it was just what the people needed to raise their spirits.

Gyda and the rest of the females involved in the wedding along with the addition of Dori made their way to Dale the morning before the wedding to prepare. Dis ran the group as if it were a well oiled machine. Flowers and ribbons were being hung around the courtyard, dresses were receiving finishing touches and Gyda was being prepared meticulously by Sigrid and Bella. Tilda was tasked with picking wildflowers for Bella to weave into a wedding crown for the bride. Tauriel was standing guard near Bella but helping Dis with things out of reach for the short dam. After many hours the courtyard had been transformed into a beautiful vision. The wedding would take place first followed by a grand feast and dancing. Dwalin soon arrived in Dale with the members of the company. Fili was called to the bride’s side as soon as he arrived into Dale. He looked frightened at the request of his presence.

“Ye best be movin' laddie, this babe has diminished whatever little patience my halfling once had.” All grimaced at Dwalin's true words.

* * *

 Fili walked towards Bard’s residence and was quickly intercepted by Sigrid.

“Prince Fili!” Sigrid bowed to him and kissed him in a customary greeting.

Fili’s heart raced quicker than a raging river at her touch. “Lady Sigrid. You look lovely.” Fili kissed her hand.

She was wearing a simple blush colored gown with a golden locket nestled between her breasts. “As do you my prince.” She blushed lightly after staring at him a moment too long. “We must get you to the bride. Care to escort me Crown Prince Fili?” Sigrid smiled at him.

Fili nodded and presented his arm to the taller woman. She was near half a head taller than him but much more slender. “Am I in trouble with her?” Fili asked nervously.

“You will just have to see Prince Fili.” Sigrid smiled with mirth.

“Please just call me Fili. My friends call me Fili and we are friends are we not?”

“Aye. That we are, Fili. Please call me Sigrid.” Fili smiled up at her, but soon lost his smile when they reached the door of Bard’s home. “Be brave Lion Prince. It will be fine. My cousin is a scary one, but she is lovely all the same.” Fili audibly swallowed and knocked on the door Sigrid had led him to within the home.

The door was opened and a very annoyed hobbit answered the door. “What took you so long FIli!? We have a lot to discuss.” Bella pulled him into the room and came face to face with Gyda.

“Fili. Battle brother. I must ask you something.” Gyda looked to be on the verge of tears.

“What is it? Are you okay?” He asked worriedly.

“I am fine. In the traditions of my father’s people he would be the one to present me to Dwalin and to make the sacrifice in honor of our marriage. But he is gone...I think he would approve of my choice...Will you Fili son of Vili, Crown prince of Erebor and as the closest living male I have to an elder brother, give me away to Dwalin and perform the marriage sacrifice?”

Fili was taken aback. Gyda was asking him to stand in as her father or elder brother should have. She trusted him and counted him as family so much so that she wanted him to give her to Dwalin.

Fili looked into her green eyes and pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead. “Sister. I would be honored to.” Gyda's tears slipped down her cheeks and cursed her pregnancy hormones once more. “So… I'm not the sacrifice aye?”

Gyda laughed heartily at his question. “Nay you are definitely not the sacrifice. In the ways of my father's people a sacrifice is given to the gods as a token of thanks for finding their way to their love. The blood of the animal, in our case a lamb, is then used to paint a symbol of love, strength and prosperity on the faces of the married couple. It is the runes of the goddess Frigga. You will be the one sacrificing the lamb for us and writing the symbols on our faces.” Fili absorbed the information silently. “So you will hold my arm until the altar where you will pass me to Dwalin. Then in front of the altar facing the crowd you will slit the neck of the lamb into a bowl. The blood will be your paint and you will draw these symbols onto our faces. Then you will bless our union in Norse. ‘ _Knátta inn gull gæta ykkarr kostr (May the gods watch over your marriage). Knátta ykkarr magi ok hjarta vera fylla, ykkarr þekja krǫptugr ok ykkarr kind gnótt (May your bellies and hearts be full, your roof strong and your offspring plentiful)’_ ” Gyda handed him a piece of parchment and charcoal that she had drawn for him. It looked to be just a few lines to him. He could do this. It was a strange custom, barbaric but he would go along with it if it was Gyda's will.

“Now we need to speak to him of hobbits traditions Gyda.” Gyda nodded at Bella for her to continue and tell Fili. “Fili in hobbit tradition you will need to kiss both Gyda's cheeks before handing her to Dwalin. You will also need to place the flower crown onto her head before you even begin walking her towards Dwalin as a sign of goodwill towards the marriage and that you accept her choice. Got it?” Fili nodded. How was he to remember all of this? “Okay say it back to me Fili, in order little lion.” Bella smiled warmly at the blonde haired dwarf.

“Put the flower crown on top of her head, walk her down the aisle, kiss both her cheeks, hand her to Dwalin, slit the neck of the lamb, paint in blood on their faces and bless the marriage in her native tongue, aye?”

Bella and Gyda clapped. “Well done Fili. Let’s practice your blessings over our marriage. Repeat after me…” The next half hour was spent with Fili learning the blessings in Gyda’s strange sounding tongue.

* * *

 The hours flew by faster than a hummingbird for the bride and groom, in the blink of an eye it was time for the ceremony to begin. Gyda was dressed in a pale silver and ivory gown that was off her shoulders. It came to a point between her breasts. The entire outer gown was made of pale silver lace and embroidered in silver and white gems. The sleeves were tight to her wrists with small puffs of fabric at her elbows. The underdress was ivory with pearls adorning the skirt. She looked like an angel to all in attendance. Gyda was shaking with nerves when she reached the courtyard and Fili took her hand.

“ _Namadith_ (little sister) Do not fear. I will be here for you. We all love you.”

She nodded teary eyed, squeezed his hand tighter and took his offered arm. The dwarves in attendance began singing the wedding song of their people as she walked towards the aisle. When they reached the head of the walkway, Fili places the flower crown Bella offered and placed it onto Gyda’s red elaborate braids. He kissed both her cheeks and walked her to her groom.

Dwalin had tears on his eyes and a wide sweet smile on his face. All he saw was his angel walking through the courtyard. Gyda's eyes were bright with happy tears as she looked at her bear dwarf. He was dressed in his decorative armor and his weapons sharpened and gleamed in the sunlight. His black mohawk was styled perfectly, his beard braided with wide silver clasps keeping it in shape. He was the vision of menacing, Gyda had never been so attracted to the dwarf or more in love.

Fili handed her arm to Dwalin and walked around them. The lamb was tied to a post beside the couple. Fili slit the throat of the lamb, the blood poured into the bowl below. The lamb was carted away to be cooked for the feast and Fili grabbed the bowl and drew the runes on the couples faces. The rune went on the left side of Gyda's face and Dwalin's on the right as Gyda had shown him. Fili felt his nerves bubble up at speaking in her tongue but he recited the blessings first in Norse then in westron for all to understand.

There was clapping for the couple before Thorin stood to recite the wedding vows in khudzul. At the end of his speech the couples hands were bound in the fashion of Dale as well as Erebor and the couple kissed to solidify their union. All cried out in joy and the couple was bombarded by well wishers.

* * *

 Fili stood back and watched the crowd of well wishers, he spotted a familiar head of caramel hair coming towards him. Sigrid bounded up and curtsied to the prince. He bowed to her and kissed her hand.

“You did a wonderful job Fili! The northman way is strange to many. I am surprised you delivered the blessings so flawlessly. You have many talents my prince”

Fili’s heart stuttered at the compliment and a bright blush speed under his beard. “Thank you Lady Sigrid”

“I thought I told you to call me Sigrid?” Fili nodded at Sigrid light scolding tone.

“Oh aye, forgive me _Sigrid”_ Fili bowed to her once more.

“Sigrid! You little lass, come and give this northman a hug and one of your sweet kisses!” A gruff voice with a strange accent broke through their conversation. Fili frowned at the large bald man that called to Sigrid in such a familiar way.

“Canute!!!!” She cried and ran to the man throwing her slender arms around his tall frame. Much to Fili’s displeasure she kissed him on the corner of his bearded mouth.

“How fares my favorite Lake Town Sigrid girl?” The large muscled man said as he set the slender woman down.

“It is Lady Sigrid now. Although don't tell a soul. I hate the title and would love to forever remain as just Sigrid the girl from Lake Town.” Sigrid giggled towards the man.

“I am being so rude! Canute meet Crown Prince Fili of Erebor.” Sigrid said to the tall man gesturing towards Fili. The tall man looked over the blonde haired prince critically.

“You are the one Gyda has named kin.” The man said it more as a statement than anything else.

“Aye. Gyda is my Battle Sister.” Fili answered flatly.

The man broke into a wide grin and clasped Fili’s forearm with one large hand. “Fili. I am Canute. This is Audun and Dagfinn. It is an honor to meet one Gyda trusts enough to call kin. She is...how do you say...wary of others.” The man mused. The other two laughed and spoke to one another in their foreign tongue. “We are from her father’s people. We trained together, she is a fine shieldmaiden. The large dwarf is lucky to have her. We never thought we would see her find a match.” The shaved headed man laughed.

“Aye. He is a lucky dwarf...and very brave to take her on for the rest of his life.” Fili jested with the men feeling more at ease.

All the men broke out laughing loudly and slapped Fili on the shoulder. “If he upsets her it may not be a long life. She is more violent than a mother bear when angry.”

Fili nodded in agreement. Canute turned his attentions back to Sigrid. He heavily flirted with the young lass, it made Fili’s blood boil. ‘ _What is your problem? She is not yours. She is only your friend. Nothing more.’_ Fili chastised himself. He decided to excuse himself after Sigrid promised her first dance to the large northman.

* * *

 Gyda was happier than she could ever remember being. Her wedding ceremony went by without incident, all were happy at her union and her northman friends arrived for her wedding. Gyda had greeted them with large hugs and spoke quickly in norse to them. They rubbed her stomach lovingly and spit at her feet in good luck. This had prompted Dwalin to almost take their heads as trophies. Gyda had to explain that it was a gesture of good luck for her people. Bard had invited the Northman to the ceremony when he had heard of it and they were more than happy to show. They may not have made it if they had not already been headed down to trade.

Bard spoke a few words before the Spring Feast and soon everyone had their fill of Ale and meat. Dwalin and Gyda were sat at a table of their own along with Bella (Ylva at her feet) and Tauriel at her side. The line of Durin was sat at the high table with Bard, his family, and King Thranduil. Thorin looked longingly towards Bella the entire meal. Bella would catch his gaze occasionally and offer him a shy smile.

Kili scowled at being apart from his One for so long. When the dancing began Gyda and Dwalin were the first to the dance floor and shared a dance as husband and wife. Next to the dance floor, much to many dwarves and elves displeasure was Tauriel and Kili. Fili pouted fiercely when Canute claimed Sigrid for her first dance. Though he was not the only one scowling at the two, Bard was very uncomfortable with the two dancing so closely. Tilda was next to be swept away by one of the Northmen, Dagfinn, Fili guessed was his name. Little Tilda had her feet on the large man’s boots as he twirled them around the dance floor.

Thorin stood and strode over to the only hobbit at the party and asked her for a dance. She blushed brightly but nodded with a large smile upon her plump lips. The two danced closely for multiple songs before she was stolen away by King Thranduil. Tauriel and Kili were giggling with one another at the bride and groom’s table chatting about various pranks Kili and Fili had played on Thorin as children. Thranduil glowered at the two every chance he had.

* * *

Dis had begun to warm to Tauriel after hearing more of her accomplishments and her strength. The elf was clearly not celebrated within the mountain, she would receive glares and harsh words behind her back but paid no mind. Dis watched from afar and admired the elf, she would never say it out loud, but she was beginning to approve of the willowy creature for her son. Tauriel seemed to calm the dark haired brother while still freeing his spirit. He was furiously  protective of the elf, and it warmed Dis heart to see her son so in love.

Dis also approved of the hobbit, She was sweet and kind but could deliver a backhanded compliment that stung as hard as a slap. She was firm in her opinions and beliefs but had empathy and genuinely loved everyone around her. Bella would make a lovely queen.

Gyda was one Dis enjoyed the most. The two butted heads frequently but were becoming fast friends. Dis watched the redheaded bride swing around the dance floor with King Bard. It had brought great pride to the dwarf mother when she had watched her blond son perform the marriage ceremony for his battle sister. He was becoming a wonderful grown dwarf, much like his father.

Dis felt sorrow fill her as she thought of her late husband and One. Vili had been a simple miner that had taken up the call to reclaim Moria. He had fought and died alongside Frerin, leaving a very pregnant Dis behind. Thorin had picked up the pieces of her shattered soul and cared for the boys. He had fathered them as his own. He was the first to hold Kili, the first to potty train Fili, the first to see Kili take his first steps. Dis had been too swallowed in grief to witness the successes of her boys, preferring to throw herself into work when Thorin came home from his own job. Thorin and Dwalin had been the ones to pull her out of her stupor. They had forcefully dragged her out of the dark hole her life had become to look like. They had breathed life back into her and she could never thank them enough. The most she could do is be supportive of their choices and protect them if necessary. Dis sat back and smiled at her family all with happiness etched into their faces.

* * *

 As night fell the crowds began to disperse, stumbling to their respective lodgings. Dwalin and Gyda made their way back to the mountain so they could bed one another in comfort, not to mention as loudly as they wanted.  On the ride back to Erebor they rode one horse, the giant horse that Gyda had been gifted by her northman friends. Gyda had been raised on horses as large as the beast they were currently on, but it brought Dwalin no comfort. He preferred ponies to massive beasts.

Gyda had quickly silenced him by turning her torso to kiss him full on the mouth. She then leaned back against him her shapely backside moving tantalizingly on his groin. They were halfway to the mountain when she began telling him of the things she wanted to do to him. When Gyda took his hand and moved it to her swollen breasts he groaned loudly and spurred the horse into a full sprint. They reached the mountain in record time. Dwalin handed the reins to one of the guards before yanking his very pregnant wife down from the giant beast and carrying her to their rooms.

When they reached the door he set her down of the bed and all but tore her dress away from her creamy skin. But she was not going to let him rule the night. She was not looking for a quick fuck, she wanted to make it last, she wanted it her way. Gyda pushed the dwarf onto the bed and quickly removed all his clothing. She pressed her mouth against his, her tongue demanding as it entered his mouth. Their kisses were heated and filled with passion. Dwalin rubbed his hands up and down his new wife’s body. Coming to rest at her very pregnant stomach. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She was an angel sent from Mahal. She was not only the love of his life but the mother of his child. Gyda was giving him the biggest gift any woman could gift a man, a child to call their own.

She took his attention away from his musings by licking his cock in a delicious way. She swirled her tongue on the head expertly extracting a loud groan from the bear dwarf. His toes curled when she sucked one of his testicles into her mouth and hummed while still pumping his length with her hand. She continued to lick, suck and pump him until he was close to the edge.

“Love...Im too close...If ye keep it up Ill bust before we get to the fun part.” Dwalin breathed out.

Gyda giggled at his strained tone and moved to sit astride him, she kissed him deeply until he had regained his composure. She slowly slid onto his thick cock moaning at the stretching feeling. It didn’t matter how many times he had pounded into her or even how many times he pounded into her in one day, she was always very tight for him. Dwalin fondled her breasts as she bounced on his length. She swirled her hips with wonderful calculated motions. She gave the bear dwarf love bites all over his body. When she leaned back her hands braced on his shins and slid off his cock nearly to the head before plunging herself back down proved to be his undoing. He climaxed with a muffled curse and was soon followed by a wailing halfling. She slid off of him and laid beside him sweaty and wholly satisfied.

She kissed him deeply “I love you _minn bjǫrn._ You are the best husband a girl could ask for and you will be an even better father.” Gyda said sleepily.

Dwalin smiled and kissed his halfling deeply. “I love ye _givashel._ I am proud to ‘ave ye as me wife.”.

* * *

 

Fili sighed as the newly married couple rode off on that giant animal the Northmen called a horse. It was bigger than any horse Fili had ever seen. He looked around the courtyard to see the party was winding down much to his displeasure. He had had a wonderful time at the feast. He danced with a few dams but his favorite dances had been with Sigrid. She had twirled around the dance floor face flushed from the mead and exertion. She had pressed close to him and whispered in his ear about enjoying her time with him. His cock had stood at full attention when her lips grazed his ear. She kissed him on the mouth and fled to dance with Canute once more much to Fili’s displeasure.

The Northmen were good men. Fili liked them and even trusted them. They were slightly barbaric and wild but he enjoyed their company. What he did not enjoy was having to share Sigrid’s attention with them. Fili searched for the caramel haired human in the remaining partiers. He did not spot her and decided to head back to his borrowed room within Bards mansion. He trudged his way there but was soon tripped by a bundle laying in the grass just outside the courtyard.

“Sigrid? What are you doing out here lass?” FIli leaned down to look at her.

She was heavy lidded and red cheeked as she gazed back up at him. “Fili? Wha’s a placeeee like ye...doin’ in a prince like thissss?” She slurred her words heavily.

“Are you drunk lass? How much mead did you drink?” He sat beside her, more than a little tipsy himself.

  
“No..mead…rot gut from Audun.” Sigrid closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Rot gut was a vile white liquor that tasted more like dragon fire than anything else. Fili sighed heavily and moved to pick up the lass and carry her back to her rooms. She was light, much lighter than he had expected.

“Are your human bones made of feathers? Lass, you are far too light.”

Sigrid smiled at him brightly and kissed his mouth lightly with her own. He was so stunned he stopped in his tracks still holding her as a bride. “Thank you for calling me thin.”

Fili panicked. It was NEVER a compliment to call a dam thin. It was a very large insult, and he had not meant it that way when he had told Sigrid she was light. “Is it a compliment to be thin in the land of men?” Fili continued walking having got his thoughts in order.

“Oh aye, my lovely prince, calling a woman thin is a compliment.” She closed her eyes as if she were too tired to open them.

When he entered Bards home all was quiet. He crept up the stairs to the lasses room and deposited her on the bed. She sat right back up and struggled to remove her heavy dress.

“Fili. Undo my laces please?”

Fili swallowed the large knot that had formed in his throat, he nodded woodenly and began to untied the laces at her back. The outer dress fell away and now she only stood in a white underdress with a pink corset around her torso and a petticoat. She fumbled with the laces for a quick second before beckoning him to untie those laces as well. Fili’s cock stood at full mass. He had never seen a woman in this little of clothing apart from Gyda. He had one or two tumbles with a few dams in the blue mountains before the quest and Kili had demanded they go to a whorehouse on the way to the Shire, but those females just rucked up their skirts. Not much else. With shaky hands he untied her corset and let it fall to the ground. She moaned lightly at the sweet ability to breath unobstructe. The sound made Fili break into a sweat. He turned to leave but she quickly grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. She pulled a short stool between his legs and sat down with her back to him.

“Fili, love, will you undo my hair. It hurts...and I’m far to drunk to undo it myself.”

This was a very intimate act for dwarves. Much more intimate than even sexual relations in some eyes, ‘ _but it is not intimate for humans…it isn't intimate if I don’t make it intimate right? It is no big deal. One friend helping another. Nothing more than that’_ Fili reasoned with himself and began to pull pins out of the lasses hair.

“Fili. May I ask you...a question” Sigrid drunk hiccuped halfway through her sentence.

“Aye lass. Ask me anything.” Fili was quickly halfway done with her hair before she asked.

“Do you find me pretty?” She sounded so self conscious it broke his heart.

“Aye lass, you are one of the prettiest women I have laid eyes on.” He spoke honestly.

“You jest. No man paid attention to me when I was a mere bargeman's daughter but now everyone wants my hand. I do not think they find me pretty, they only want my title.”

Fili felt anger boil within him. She was a beautiful woman, she had caramel curls that cascaded down her back, her large eyes gray as a stormy sky. Her cheeks were slightly round in a youthful way and her slender nose turned up slightly at the end. Her lips begged to be kissed and Fili could not fight himself any more. He pressed a kiss to her lips when she turned to look at him. She kissed him back readily, moving her hands into his mop of golden hair. She pushed him back onto the bed so he was laying flat on his back and straddled his waist. He was stunned by her forwardness. He could taste the white liquor on her tongue mixed with something sweet, like honey. He licked into her mouth for more of a taste and elicited a moan from the young girl.

“Take me Fili.” her voice was raspy and slightly slurred.

She began pulling her remaining clothing off and Fili was entranced by her bare breasts. They were on the larger side but not quite as large as some he had seen (Gyda). Sigrids were perfect to him. He reached out to touch one before an alarm in his head went off. He quickly flipped her over and kissed her once more before extracting himself from the bed painfully.

“Lass. I can’t tell you how much I want to do this with you. But you are not yet of age. I like you...alot. In all of my eighty years I have never found a female more beautiful than you, but I can’t do this with you right now. When you come of age I will be here for you, if it is something you still want. But for now lass. I bid you a goodnight.”

Sigrid  had tears welling in her eyes, she was horribly embarrassed and felt shamed by his rejections. He kissed her lightly once more and hurriedly left the room, his jewels throbbed painfully.

* * *

 Bella had been offered a room in Bards home but had declined. She would head back to the mountain to sleep in her own bed. She shifted Ylva into a pack on her back and began to mount the pony in front of her before a warm hand grabbed her waist and pulled her back down.

“Bella. What are you thinking? You can not go back to the mountain this late at night by yourself.” Thorins deep voice calmed her panic and she turned to him with a smile on her face.

“But my king I _ache_ for the warmth of my bed. It is far too cold here in Dale” She practically moaned the statement causing Thorin’s eyes to go dark and his breath of quicken.

“That is...um... “ He coughed before continuing. “You will have my bed in Bard’s home it is warm and has a fireplace. I will sleep on the floor.”

Bella smiled at the offer and accepted it. He escorted her back to his rooms, Ylva still curled in Bella’s pack. When they were about to enter the room they saw a flustered Fili walking awkwardly the opposite way.

“Did he just come from Lady Sigrid's rooms?” Bella asked. She had consumed too many cups of elven wine to be certain of herself.

“He better not have just been in her rooms. I will beat his arse red.” Thorin growled but was soon distracted by Bella pulling him into the room.

She let down Ylva who gratefully curled in front of the dying fire. Thorin went to tend to said fire while Bella prepared for bed. She undressed into her shift and crawled under the covers before Thorin had turned. He was unsurprised to see the snuggled hobbit burrowed in the covers. She peaked out of the covers and beckoned him with a wave of her hand. He was by her side in an instant.

“Will you please undo my braids Thorin?” He gulped and nodded.

He had fixed her with a courting braid two weeks ago but had not laid a hand on her hair since. He undid all of her braids quickly and stashed the beads onto the side table before working on his own.

“I am not ready yet to have physical relations yet but I am far too cold and would rather like a good snuggle if you wouldn’t mind.”

Thorin practically cried with joy at her words. He betrayed no emotion though as he nodded and quickly undressed to his undershirt and soft trousers. He climbed into the bed but did not touch the lass. She rolled over and scooted herself close to his warm body. She draped an arm over his torso and hitched her thigh over his leg. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her pulling her even closer to him.

She hummed happily. “I love you Thorin.”

He kissed her lips slowly and looked deep into her eyes. “I love you more than you will ever know. Bella. Goodnight”. She closed her eyes and quickly slipped into slumber. Thorin stayed awake for a few minutes longer. Reveling in the wonderful feeling of her being in his arms once again, it felt like he was finally home.

* * *

 Kili and Tauriel were enjoying the rare time they had together where they did not need to hide. They were laying on the roof of the newly constructed bell tower gazing at the stars. Tauriel was pointing out different constellations and reciting their history. Kili could only stare at the redheaded elf beside him. Her long red hair was draped beside her as she laid on her back. Her long willowy legs bent at the knees, feet flat on the stone roof. Her arm extended pointing skyward at a cluster of stars. She was smiling widely, her pearly teeth poking through her pink lips. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. She kissed him back with fervor.

“What was that for?” Tauriel pulled back and smiled at the dwarf.

“I just love you and I wanted to show it.” Kili grinned back and kissed her sweetly once more.

“As I love you, my Kili.” his heart fluttered at her words.

His eye caught a slight sparkle when he looked at her neck. His heart filled with pride as he spotted the courting gift he had made her. She caught him staring at it and fully pulled the pendant out of her dress.

“It is the most beautiful gift I have ever received. Thank you Kili.”

The pendant was made of bright silver shaped to look like a cluster of branches cradling a stone of starlight. The stone had been cut to appear as if a star had fallen from the sky into the necklace itself. Kili held it in his hand with pride. It had been his best work and was praised by many, even Thorin. He kissed the necklace and then her neck trailing up to her pointed ear to give it a nibble. Tauriel moaned lightly at the contact.

“What did King Thranduil have to say to you at the feast, _amrâlimê_ ?” Kili was kissing the side of Tauriel’s throat where her pulse pounded through the skin.

“He informed me I will never be a citizen of Mirkwood again, but if I am guarding the hobbit on her business within the city he will not keep me from her. My banishment has been lifted but I am not welcome to reside there permanently. He then informed me of Legolas’ choice to seek out a human named Strider. He has left the Mirkwood for the time being. He choked on his wine when he noticed my courting bead and braid. I was only saved from his rant and disapproving words by Bella interrupting us to talk of treaties.” Tauriel sighed loudly as she finished her tale.

“I am sorry _amrâlimê._ Do you wish to return to the Mirkwood?” Kili grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly.

“No. I only wish to be with you _meleth-nin._ ”

Kili smiled widely and pressed his mouth to hers softly. “How do elven weddings commence Tauriel?”

Tauriel turned her head to look into those brown eyes she loved so much. “Normally the couple will present themselves as a couple to their families and ask for their blessings. The bride and groom have a small feast and exchange rings in front of their family under starlight, but the actual marriage is when the two mate. Their joining will cause their spirits to intertwine. They will forever be connected, it is the strongest bond possible for my race, it can never be broken, death of one spouse will lead to death in the other for most.” Tauriel answered.

Kili held her close and began kissing down her throat once again. He placed a large hand on her chest and tested the weight of her breast. He wondered what her breast would look like bare without her bindings. They had only gotten her down to her underclothes before she would stop them and retrieve her clothing, saying they needed to wait until they were ready to wed.

“Kili. How do you know so much about my body? Have you been with others?” Tauriel knew she didn’t want to know the answer but she just couldn’t help herself she had wanted to ask many times before, but now was the only time it had actually slipped from her lips.

Kili stopped and pulled back. “I have been with a few women.” Kili answered slightly shamed.

“You have been married? How many?” Tauriel’s voice was growing higher. She scooted away from him.

“Not many.” He avoided her gaze.

“How. Many. Kili.” Tauriel’s tone sent ice through his veins.

“Four… but it is not the same for dwarves Tauriel. We can lay with many and it means nothing.” Kili knew his mistake as soon as it passed his lips. ‘ _Fuck! I am an idiot’_ Kili slapped his forehead with the heel of his hand.

“Hmm. So if we laid together it would mean nothing. Good to know Kili. I must take my leave.” Tauriel stood and began to climb off the room.

“Tauriel that is not what I meant…”Kili grabbed her hand but she wrenched it back.

“I have much to think on. Do not follow me.” Tauriel stepped into the inside of the tower and fled into the night. 

Kili dropped his head into his hands and cursed himself for his stupidity.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gyda and Dwalin are finally married. I thought it is about time Thorin and Bella have a little more cuteness so I added a sprinkle of that into this chapter. The wedding ceremony is one that I thought seemed plausible for Gyda's race, considering that her fathers people are the Norse people who are pagan. Thanks for reading! :)


	40. Chapter 40

The days following the feast and wedding were great for some and horrible for others. Treaties, trade agreements and alliance documents were signed and meetings commenced between the three races. Gyda and Dwalin hardly left their rooms and no one dared go near them for fear of the noises they would hear.

Bella and Thorin had begun to grow closer. The two stayed in Dale for the meetings and were heavily enamored with one another. Thorin would bring her flowers every day and she would braid them into her hair. She would brush his hair every morning and put his newly grown braids in. They were shorter than usual because he had cut them but they were braidable now. The couple slept in the same bed every night that they were in Dale. It was wonderful except for the fact that it was very tempting for the dwarf King. Bella was not going to break her resolve on abstaining from sex for the time being and he did not push. He knew this was a penance he must pay for his actions. He did not complain or whine. He simply “took care” of himself when it became too painful. Bella held fast to her decision even on the days when she woke up aching between her legs because of the handsome dwarf beside her.

Tauriel had been solemn and quiet. Only speaking when spoken to. She did not smile or laugh with the hobbit as she normally was known to. She would only half smile when Ylva would pounce around her in the garden when Bella took tea.

It was on the last day in Dale that Bella finally had enough of a sulking elf and asked her what the matter was.

“Tauriel. What worries your heart so?” Bella made the elf come and sit with her and handed her a tea cup.

“Nothing Miss Bella.”

Bella rolled her eyes. “You will only refer to me as Bella. We are friends first and foremost. And friends do not lie to one another.”

Tauriel took a deep breath and spoke her woes to the hobbit. Explaining the customs of elves and the difference with dwarves. She spoke of Kili's words and the hurt she felt.

“Ah. I see. That little raven prince has a mouth that runs away with him. Not always the best at accurately describing his thoughts, love. I can assure you Kili does not mean that laying with you would mean nothing to him. It would mean everything to him. He loves you very much dear.” Bella looked up at the redheaded elf and attempted to catch her down turned eyes.

“I know he loves me. But what if after we lay with one another and my soul has bound to his and it does not feel the same for him? What if he decides life with me is too challenging? I will fade Bella. I am not strong enough to remain in this world without the love of him now that I have found it after all this time.” Bella set down her tea cup and stood on the bench so she eye slightly taller than the sitting elf.

“You listen to me Tauriel of Mirkwood. You are Kili’s one. He has no choice but to love you. He can not stop loving you, Mahal has deemed it so. Do not doubt his love for you. His soul is already bound to yours as far as his people are concerned. The physical bond is not as important to dwarves, and that is just how it is dear. But when you and Kili physically bond it will be just as important to him as it is to you.”

Tauriel smiled slightly at the fierce hobbit. “He has bonded physically with others. How do I look past that?”

Bella sat back down and picked up her teacup sipping daintily before answering. “I had a very hard time accepting I was not Thorin’s only conquest. But you need to think of it as a cultural difference. What is done is done. They would change it if they could but they can not. Do not punish them for something they can not change or the ways of their people.”

Tauriel nodded at that. She needed to see Kili. Hear the words from his mouth. They would be returning to the mountain that afternoon and she would speak with him then. She thanked Bella and stood to return to her guarding position at the entrance. Ylva barked and followed Tauriel sitting beside her, looking out at the bustling city.

* * *

 Kili and Fili had to return to the mountain the day after the feast. Both were in terrible moods for different reasons. Fili had shared with Kili what had happened with Sigrid and Kili had done the same with his brother about what had happened with Tauriel. The brothers were skulking around the mountain heavily when Bella, Thorin and Tauriel returned to the mountain. Kili ran to Tauriel and kissed her cheek, apologizing profusely. She only nodded and agreed to meet with him after her and Bella had relaxed a little after their journey. He was sad and discouraged but nodded and gave her space. Thorin was pulled away by Balin for a meeting with the Lords to discuss their time in Dale with the Elves and Men. Bella and Tauriel, trailed by Ylva, walked to their rooms. Fili and Kili came by his _irak’amad_ ’s rooms a few hours after their arrival. Bella excused herself from their rooms to give Kili and Tauriel the privacy they needed. She decided to accept Fili’s invitation to tour the new tea market. Before she left she gave Tauriel a silent reminder to take it easy on the young prince.

Tauriel beckoned Kili to the couch, he sat stiffly not able to meet her eyes. “I am sorry I over-reacted at your news. I should not have let my jealousy run away from me. I am wiser than this. I may be over six hundred years old but at times I feel no more than a hundred when it comes to my emotions for you. Bella has pointed out this is a cultural difference and I was too harsh on you.” Tauriel voiced logically.

Kili stared at her stunned for a minute. That was the last thing he expected out of her mouth. He expected her to break their courtship and rip his bead from her hair. “I...uh… Tauriel. You have every right to be upset. If I could change it you know I would. And it was my fault for speaking the words incorrectly. I should have had more tact, my mouth runs away with me without fully comprehending the words it speaks.” Kili was babbling.

Tauriel smiled at his concerned expression. “It is alright _meleth nin._ I have accepted it. There is no reason to dwell on it further. I am no longer upset.”

Kili grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Truly? So you will not break our courtship?”

Tauriel have him an odd look. “I would not have broken our courtship. I simply needed time to sort out my feelings and calm my anger from your words.”

Kili let out a large breath he had been holding. “I love you Tauriel.” Kili moved up to kiss her soundly.

She told him much the same between their heated kisses. Kili nudged Tauriel, till she was laying on her back on the couch and began worshiping her body. He pulled her armor off of her first and then the rest of her clothing down to her underthings. He was down to just his trousers, completely shirtless. Her thighs were cradling his hips in a way he had only dreamed of. He ground his clothed hips into hers and was rewarded with a small sigh. His aunt’s words rang in his mind ‘ _She is a lady the couch is not fit for a tumble_ ’, Kili quickly jumped to his feet and threw Tauriel over his shoulder. She was stunned for a moment and then broke into laughter as Kili jogged to her bedroom. It never ceased to amaze her how strong Kili was. She may have been taller than him but he picked her up as if she weighed no more than a feather. He slapped her backside lightly before tossing her onto her pristine bed. Her breasts bounced on the landing temporarily mesmerizing the dwarf. Tauriel reached out a hand and beckoned for him to follow. He jumped onto the bed right alongside her and covered her body with his own. There lips met in a passionate union, tongues caressing one another, lips moving in sync. Kili ran his calloused hands over the bare skin of her stomach down to her bare thighs. Her skin was softer than silk and paler than his own sun tanned skin. Tauriel having a moment of boldness and being the fearless elf she was, began to peal Kili’s leather trousers down his hips. He groaned in relief when his confined cock was finally freed. The redheaded elf’s eyes were trained on his large sex, she brought her hand up to touch it and Kili hissed at the sensation.

“Tauriel! You are needed, Gyda’s waters brok....OH MAHAL BURN MY EYES!!!!!” Fili shouted when he burst into the elfs room and saw what was in front of him.

His brother’s head was thrown back, the young archers cock in Tauriel’s pale hand. She was only wearing underthings on her bottom half her chest bare, her long red hair covering her most intimate upper half. Tauriel made a strange squeaking noise and moved behind a now sitting up Kili.

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR ROOM! Brother, Mahal damn it! Does anyone in the bloody mountain knock!” Kili cursed loudly followed by more creative cursing in Khudzul.

Fili turned his back on scene, hand clamped over his eyes. “Tauriel. Please come with me. Dwalin might kill me if you do not come with me as he ordered.” Fili sounded afraid.

“Please remove yourself from my room and wait for me in the sitting room. I will be dressed shortly and we walk together to her rooms Fili.” Tauriel was very calm about the entire situation whereas her dwarf lover was practically steaming at the ears.

Fili nodded once and exited to the sitting room. Tauriel quickly threw on her clothing and gave Kili one last lingering kiss before gliding out the door. “Bollocks.” Kili growled after she left.

* * *

 Gyda’s day had started as any other. She had mind blowing sex in bed to start her day with her bear dwarf, and then more sex in the bath before Dwalin left to train new guards and soldiers. Gyda dressed in the only thing that fit her ten and a half month pregnant frame. She pulled the forest green dress over her head. The dress was long sleeved but came off her shoulders at the neckline. It was fitted to her engorged breasts and was meant to flow loosely, but because she was so large it hugged her largely pregnant stomach snuggly. She also had a sneaking suspicion Dori made it tighter to show off her incredibly large bump. When she strapped her weapons onto her person it accentuated her large chest and stomach.

The dwarves of the mountain were constantly touching, talking or staring at her stomach when she was near. It was a great pride of the mountain that one of the females within was showing her pregnancy so prominently. Gyda had heard there was one other dam within the mountain that was pregnant but she was not showing as of yet. She was a miners wife and he could not be more proud of his successful sperm. There was a party had when they announced the pregnancy, even the King attended the celebration. Gyda and Bella had spoken of how strange it was. Hobbits popped out children every year or so until they were ready to call it quits. They did not have as many children as possible like the dwarves and they certainly did not have large feasts celebrating it, a small party? Sure. But not a feast. The dwarves would continue having as many children as possible. Bombur was currently leading with the amount of children he had, four children within the mountain.

Gyda had received many gifts from dwarves of the mountain for the babe. She had an entire closet stocked with clothing, blankets and toys. It had warmed her heart to the people. Gyda was the most welcome in the mountain out of the three non-dwarf females within the mountain. Tauriel at first had received many scowls and glares, even a few outbursts from the most obstinate dwarves. She pretended it did not bother her and would let it fall off her shoulders. The outbursts from dwarves towards the elf had since ceased mostly thanks to a very pregnant halfling standing on a banquet table during a large dinner and threatening to murder the next dwarf who talked a cross word about her elf companion.

‘ _You stubborn sons of bitches! I will no longer tolerate cross words toward the elf Tauriel Guard of Bella Baggins, Savior of Erebor. She has proved her worth, loyalty and heart multiple times over, she deserves to have no doubt laid across her. The next orc rutting bastard that wants to open his mouth against her will have my axe buried so deep within their arse it will take Mahal himself to pull it out.’_

Gyda chuckled at the memory. Everyone’s shocked faces were laced with no small amount of fear. Gyda had waddled off the table to stand on the bench next to the redheaded elf and knocked her forehead into the elfs. Thorin only smirked slightly and Kili began to clap laughing, he was soon pegged in the face with a glob of mashed potatoes expertly flung by his brother. The first food fight of the mountain then commenced. Gyda was pulled back to the present and began her descent into the market. She wanted to find some warg fur to make her daughter a pair of tiny Northmen boots.

Gyda had found a small amount of grey warg fur that would be perfect for the tiny boots and was on her way back to her rooms for a small nap. The babe was taking much of her energy. She laid down frequently, her body was protesting being pregnant this long. Dwalin had shown concern many a time that she was not going to be get the babe out safely if she was pregnant much longer, but if there was one thing hobbits were known to be durable at it was giving birth and humans were a very close second at that.

Gyda continued walking within the market occasionally stopping to joke with the miners or soldiers walking by. She chatted with Bomburs wife as well as Gloins wife and child. The dwarf Gimli was a handsome red headed dwarf, who had taken a shine to the halfling, was all smiles when they were speaking. He showed her his new double edged axe and spoke excitably about his success in the training ring. Gyda promised to watch his next sparring session causing the young dwarf to swoon and stutter like he had just learned to speak that very day. Truth be told the young dwarf had a mighty large crush on the lass much to his father's amusement. Gyda laughed with the young lads mother at his stunned expression and continued on her way.

She spotted Bella and Fili walking about the market towards the tea traders and decided to have a spot of fun. Fili had an arm linked with Bella and was causing her to laugh. Gyda crept behind them using her quiet halfling feet and pinched Bella's backside before hiding behind a pillar giggling silently like a child. Bella yelped and turned around looking for the culprit. She whispered to Fili and he turned around twin swords drawn looking ready to kill, Gyda laughed even harder. After looking around the bustling market for longer than necessary Fili put away his twin swords and turned back to the tea trader. Gyda crept closer and pinched his backside as well. Fili jumped a mile high and spun around coming face to face with a chortling Gyda.

“Mahal damn woman. You scared me to death.”

Bella and Gyda were both in fits of laughter as Fili rubbed his backside. “Thought someone was trying to get cheeky with the crown prince aye?” Gyda barely gasped out. Fili laughed along with them for a minute before exacting his revenge.

He tickled the pregnant halfling as she complained of wetting herself if he didn't stop. Fili was relentless until he heard a splash of fluid on the stone ground. Gyda immediately made a loud gasping sound and grabbed the dwarfs hand with impressive force.

“Sister I am so sorry! I didn't mean to make you wet yourself I thought you were jesting. Here take my coat to cover up.” Fili tried removing his coat but Gyda held fast to his hand a grimace plastered on her face.

The pain hit her like a punch to the stomach. She groaned loudly, held her free hand under her large stomach and clenched her thighs together, bending over slightly. She squeezed Fili’s hand hard enough to make him cry out in pain.

“Gyda. What is the matter!?” Bella was panicking. But then it finally if her, Gyda was in labor.

“ _Irak’amad!_ What is wrong with her?” Fili cried.

“She is going into labor Fili. We need to get her to her rooms.”

Gyda’s contraction finally passed and she released the pressure on Fili’s hand. “I can’t be in labor! I’m not ready!” Gyda had tears in her eyes. It scared the living hell out of Fili, Gyda very rarely cried.

Bella snapped into action, shouting to Gimli and a pair of guards. “Gimli! Go get Oin now please, my dear. Have him meet us in Dwalin’s chambers. Gyda is in labor, her water broke.” Gimli paled but ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

“Guards. Will you please send a message with a raven to King Bard summoning his eldest child, Lady Sigrid, to the mountain. Tell her Gyda’s in labor and her assistance is required as soon as possible.” At that news Fili was the next to pale. He had not seen Sigrid since he rejected her drunk advances.

“Fili we need to get her to her rooms. Let’s go. Carry her if you must.” Bella ordered the stunned blonde.

He nodded and pulled his arm under her shoulder “Can you walk my sister?” Gyda nodded and took a few steps before halting and grunting in pain.

By the time the trio made it to her rooms Gyda’s contractions were ten minutes apart and growing in strength. Bella dispatch Fili to gather Tauriel and she went to find Dwalin once Oin finally arrived. Bella ran down the corridors of Erebor as if Smaug were on her heels. She ran smack dab into Bofur when she rounded a corner.

“Where ye goin’ in such a rush lass?” Bofur asked as he picked her up off the stone.

“Gyda is in labor. Need...to...find Dwalin.” Bella was trying to catch her breath.

“He’s with the king in the throne room lass. Some pompous Lord is jabberin at Thorin.” Bofur explained.

Bella smiled and squeeze his hand in thanks before running towards the throne room and shouting over her shoulder to tell the company about Gyda. When she finally made it to the room she swung the doors and skidded in. She picked up the sound of Thorin shouting vaguely.

“It is Mahal’s will! I am your king do not speak to me of what I must do!” Thorin bellowed. He looked up to see Bella skidding into the room and running up to the throne. He was on his feet in a millisecond. She smiled widely at him and Dwalin’s worried expression.

“Dwalin. It’s time!”

Dwalin took a second to catch her meaning before it finally stuck. “Oh shite! My babe! She is coming!” Dwalin shouted as if in fear. Thorin chuckled and slapped his guard on his shoulder.

Dwalin called over a guard to take his place and ran after the sprinting hobbit. “How is she? How afraid should I be lass?”

“uh…not as afraid as you will be later.” Bella warned him. He looked like he was going to be sick. When they came upon the halls to the royal chamber, Gyda could be heard cursing and screaming.  

* * *

 

Tauriel arrived within minutes of her very intrusive summoning by Fili and Sigrid arrived within an hour of her missive being delivered, Dis appeared out of thin air following the human midwife. Gyda’s labor pains were extensive and she cursed Dwalin in every language she knew how to speak. Fili learned the hard way not to keep any sharp objects, such as his throwing knives in his boots, near the lass. She had grabbed one and thrown it at Dwalin, she missed, luckily for the dwarf. Dis had laughed heartily and kicked Dwalin and Fili out of the room until it was time for her to push. Oin was the healer, Sigrid was the head midwife and Tauriel was there in case things went wrong. Oin had never delivered a babe from a hobbit or human mother, as much as his dwarven pride wouldn’t allow him to say outloud he appreciated the two other healers being present. Gyda had been lowered into her warmed bath to help with her pains. Tauriel explained it was the way of elves and the water had healing powers. Sigrid agreed with her and had said some women in smaller villages would give birth in certain rivers for it helped with the pain. Dwalin sat with all of the members of the company in their sitting room none daring to speak over the groans and grunts of pain coming from their companion.

“Are they torturing her?” Kili fidgeted his face pale.

“No sister-son. This is what new life being gifted to us sounds like. You mother screamed much more. It is very painful for a dwarrowdam. I can’t imagine how much pain a small female like Gyda must be experiencing due to her large child.” Thorin said quietly. Dwalin looked as if he were going to pass out.

Bofur slapped him on the back “Ye have the toughest woman in this entire mountain. She will be fine.” Dwalin nodded still looking sickly. After what felt like days but was a matter of few hours Dwalin was summoned back into the room.

* * *

 

“Gyda, sweet sister, it is time to push.” Bella was wiping the redheads brow with a cold towel.

Gyda shook her head enthusiastically. “Nay. I am not ready. I can not do this! I am not ready. I am going to make a horrible mother.”

Dis approached the bed and grabbed Gyda by the face looking deep into her eyes. “Are you not a warrior?” Gyda nodded. “Have you not destroyed every enemy to cross your path?” Gyda nodded.“Do you not love your babe?” Gyda cried out in pain but answered her with yes. “Will you protect her above all else?” Gyda nodded once more. “You are ready. You will be a wonderful mother. You have done many hard things in your life Gyda. You will be a victor over this pain. Do not let it beat you.”

Gyda gave her a hard nod and a determined look. Dis moved aside for Dwalin to take her place. Dwalin peppered her with encouragements and held fast to her clenched hand. Sigrid counted out breaths for the mother. She told her when to push and assisted Oin with his inspections. Encouragements and blessings were spoken to Gyda constantly from all present.

“You did this to me!” Gyda screamed at Dwalin in between one of her pushes. Her face was red and sweat riddled. Dwalin was holding one her legs back while she pushed and Bella held the other.

“I can see the head!” Bella yelled.

Dwalin looked down and saw the top of his daughter’s head peeking through. He shook his head trying to clear it, then looked at Gyda in the eyes and said “Nope.” He passed out in a large heap on the floor.

Dis shook her head laughing slightly and took his place helping Gyda. Tauriel saw to Dwalin, bringing him back from unconsciousness just in time to see his wife give one final push. His daughters piercing wail rang through the stone chamber. Dwalin and Gyda both broke into tears at the sight of their daughter. She was large, much larger than a hobbit babe, and even slightly larger than the average dwarven babe. She had a fluffy tuft of hair at the top of her head leading to the back but none whatsoever on the sides. Her eyes were grey bordering on green. She was the most beautiful sight many had seen.

“What is her name” Dis asked voice thick with happy tears.

“Valkyrie” Gyda mumbled happily. “Valkyrie Daughter of Dwalin”.

Dwalin was a proud father and took the wee babe out to see her extended family (The Company) after her first bath done by Bella. Kili was the first to ask to hold her Dwalin merely growled in response.

“Ill take that as a no then…” Kili said with his eyebrows raised.

“Hey! She has a mohawk!” Fili announced petting the small infant's head softly.

All laughed at that and agreed heartily. Balin asked to hold the babe next. Dwalin seemed reluctant but eventually passed his daughter over. Balin took the small babe into his arms in a practiced motion. He cooed to the sleeping baby and kissed her newly washed head.  

“What is your name my most treasured niece?” Balin looked to Dwalin for an answer.

“Valkyrie Daughter of Dwalin.” Most of the company had tears in their eyes looking at the small baby.

“Lass, we dwarves may act like they are made of stone but that is far from the case, a bunch of softies is what we are.” Dori said to the sleeping babe. The door swung open and a very flustered Dis came out

“Dwalin...You need to get inside and be by your wife. Her bleeding isn’t stopping. Tauriel is working on her now.” Dwalin felt his stomach drop through the floor. He looked to Dis silently communicating that she needed to stay with his babe. Dis nodded and held her arms out for the newborn. Dwalin rushed into the room, the only sound he heard was Bella crying and Tauriel chanting in Sindarin.


	41. Chapter 41

Dwalin came into the room in a rush, eyes on his wife. Her red hair was in loose waves around her head in a fiery halo. She was covered in sweat with some hair sticking to her face. Her eyes were closed and she looked very pale.

“Is she…” He couldn’t even voice the words.

Bella was still holding her hand crying, Tauriel had her hands on her stomach chanting and Oin was between his wife's propped up legs...sewing? Dwalin was confused by this. But what did he know, the only birth he had been near was Fili and Kili’s and he stayed far from the birthing chamber.

Sigrid appeared beside the distraught dwarf. “She is alive, she has lost much blood. Tauriel put her into a healing sleep. She will be fine, this sometimes happens to humans. Do not fear cousin.”

Sigrid hugged the now crying dwarf. He clung to the thin human and wept silently. When he finally pulled away he was led to his wife’s side. He sat beside her and waited for her to come to. Sigrid left the room to retrieve the babe. Valkyrie would be very hungry and it would take too much out of Gyda’s already fragile state to feed.

* * *

 

Fili was holding the small babe looking into her porcelain face. She was by far the most beautiful sight he had seen in a very long time. She had grasped his finger in her sleep with her tiny fist. He could vaguely hear Thorin asking to hold the babe. Fili gave in after one last long look at his niece. He handed her to Thorin and took a step back. It was odd to see his normally gruff uncle coo at an infant. Thorin looked awkward with the babe, he looked too stiff and scared. Dis laughed slightly at the sight.

“Hello little one. I am your king. It is nice to meet you” Thorin’s deep voice woke her.

She looked at him, eyebrows bunched and mouth in a pout before letting out a piercing wail. Thorin looked absolutely frightened, he was saved by Sigrid coming out of the chamber.

“Is my sweet cousin hungry? King Thorin. May I take her from your hands?” Sigrid bowed slightly to the king. He nodded and handed the babe to the human. “Gyda will live. She lost a lot of blood and needs to replenish it. Tauriel put her into a healing sleep but she will not be able to feed the babe until she wakes or is less fragile.” Sigrid informed the group.

“Are you going to feed her?” Ori asked the caramel haired girl.

He received a slap on the back of the head from his elder brother.

Sigrid blushed slightly and shook her head. “I do not have milk in me. Do you have a goat here?”

Balin was the first to answer “Aye lassie. But none of us are farmers. I don’t think we know how to milk it.” He looked around and received quite a few head shakes in confirmation. “I can wake one of the servants to milk it for you if you would like lassie.”

Sigrid smiled and shook her head. “Nay Master Balin. That is quite alright. I am perfectly capable of milking a goat myself. I would prefer her to have warm milk fresh from the goat. It will make it easier for her to drink. I do need a milk skin with a small nipple on it if possible.” Dis jumped up and ran into the babes room and pulled out a bottle like skin with a small nipple on it for the babe. “Thank you Princess Dis. Would someone please escort me to the goat, Im afraid I will get horrible lost.” Sigrid purposely avoided Fili’s intense gaze.

“Me!” Fili cleared his throat after his outburst. “It would be my pleasure to escort you Lady Sigrid.” Kili hid a laugh behind his hand and laughed harder at his brothers glare.

Fili led Sigrid wordlessly down the stairways and halls of the mountain to ground level where they kept the animals. Valkyrie had been lulled to sleep by the rocking motion of Sigrid walking.

“Prince Fili. What time is it?” Sigrid was shocked not to see any people out and about.

“It Is still the wee hours of the morning. Most will not be awake for some hours yet, my lady” He supplied quietly.

“I can not tell time without the sun I'm afraid.” Sigrid looked like a natural holding the babe.

Fili had a moment of wishful thinking. Sigrid holding their child, his babe, taking walks throughout the mountain hand in hand. Kissing, touching, loving one another without pause or hesitation.

“Lady Sigrid may I ask you a question of my own?” They had reached the goat pen and Sigrid gave Valkyrie a sweet kiss on the forehead before passing her off to Fili to milk the goat.

“Aye, but only if you quit calling me by my title and use my given name.” Sigrid quipped.

He smiled at her sassy tone. “ _Sigrid,_ how are you so well with babes?”

Sigrid paused in her milking and directed him to bounce the now slightly fussing baby. “My mama died shortly after Tilda was born. Very shortly after. I was ten, Bain was six and Tilda was a mere day old. Mama died of infection from the placenta not detaching correctly and healers didn't catch it in time. Da had to work harder to provide for us with mama no longer bringing in money from healing. So I picked up where mama left off. Tilda survived off goat milk and I cared for her as mother would have.” Sigrid answered.

She had finished milking and was pouring the milk into the milk skin for Valkyrie. She took the babe back from him and in a practiced motion fed the hungry baby. Valkyrie sucked greedily at the bottle until she fell back asleep. Sigrid passed the sleeping babe back to Fili and milked the goat once more for another skin full of milk for later next feeding.

“I am sorry for the loss of your mother.” Fili said quietly.

“We all know of sorrow. It was a long time ago Prince Fili.” Sigrid gave him a small smile and continued milking.

“Just Fili please. Are we going to speak of what happened at the festival?” Fili couldn’t avoid the topic any longer. It was eating at him.

“I apologize for propositioning you Princ-Fili. I had drank too much and I am very ashamed at my behavior. I know you do not see me that way. I am a mere child to you. Again please forgive me.” Sigrid was red head to toe with embarrassment. She avoided his gaze and began to walk back towards Gyda’s chambers.

Fili stood still, Valkyrie still in his arms. “Yes! You are young but I do have feelings towards you.” he said when he finally snapped out of his shock.

Fili caught up with Sigrid and searched for any reaction his words elicited. She smiled shyly at him and took his free hand in her own.

* * *

_Gyda woke in a grassy field under a large oak tree. She heard her name being called and stood to look around. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Running towards her with snow white hair and ribbons trailing from her braids was Solvi. Gyda gathered the girl into her arms and fell to her knees weeping. She ran her hands over the soft hair of the girl she mourned every day._

_“You came to visit! I told them all you would.” Her sweet voice made Gyda cry harder._

_Through tear filled eyes she spotted Heretha and Eira striding towards her. They knelt next to her and held her close. She cried for what felt like hours. When she could think straight again she kissed each one of the forehead._

_“I have missed you my dear sisters.”_

_Her sisters hugged her close once more. They pulled her to the other side of the tree and spotted a great feast laid out on wooden tables in the field. She recognized many at the table._

_Her brother Odin grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her forehead._ _“Sister.”_

_She clung to his tall frame for support. When her eyes met with the pale blue of her father she cried out and ran to him. He gathered her up and swung her around._

_“Minn meyla drengr (My little girl warrior). Hví þú hér (Why are you here)?” Her father's said._

_“This is my dream Da.” Gyda felt like a pouting child once more._

_Her father’s booming laugh sent her heart aching in homesickness._ _“Já kind eða sem gera æva fá færas anna (Yes child but that does not make it less real)”_

_Gyda looked into her fathers eyes. “I have avenged our family father.”_

_He nodded and put his hand on her shoulder. “Minn meyla drengr (My little girl warrior), You have made us proud and brought us honor in Valhalla.” He brought her into a bear hug that she had missed so much._

_Her mother came around her father’s back and smiled sweetly at her daughter. She released her father and fell into her mother’s arms._

_“My sweet little firefly. I am proud of you. Married and with a babe no less? Frigga answered my pleas and you have found love.” Gyda could only nod as the tears flowed down her face. “Valkyrie is destined for great things my child. You chose her name wisely. She must be protected. You are the perfect mother to protect a spirit such as hers. Someday she will be a great warrior and save many. I love you my dear child. Stay strong for all of us. It is time for you to go.”_

_Gyda held fast to her mother’s hand and shook her head vigorously. “No mama! I just found you again how can I leave?”_

_Her father gathered her in his arms once more. “We will wait for you here in Valhalla when it is your time minn meyla drengr. Hirða yðvarr øx harðr ok yðvarr auga hníga (Keep your axes sharp and your eyes open).” She heard a babe crying and looked around._

_Odin spoke to her “Sister. She calls for you.” Gyda looked at him confused._

_“Valkyrie” A deep voice said._

* * *

 

“Valkyrie.” Dwalin was speaking to the crying babe. “Amad will be okay lass.”

Gyda opened her eyes and drank in the sight before her. Dwalin was standing and bouncing lightly with a small burgundy haired babe in his arms. He was cooing and talking to her. His eyes were focused on the infant in his arms, not seeing his wife wake.

“You might want to tone it down. Your scary reputation may not survive.” Gyda croaked.

Dwalin’s head whipped up and the sound of her voice. He strode to her side and sat down on the edge of the bed. He kissed her soundly and stroked her cheek lightly.

“May I hold her?” Gyda held out her arms and Dwalin tenderly set their babe into them.

Gyda kissed the top of her head, breathing in the wonderful smell of new life. Sigrid bustled in slightly red in the face and shouted with joy at Gyda being awake. They were soon crowded with all the members of the company as Gyda fed the small lass. Bella as always tried covering up the lass for modesty sake and Gyda only rolled her eyes. Gyda surveyed the room. It could be the delirium but she could swear the room was glowing.

* * *

 

Gyda healed quickly thanks to Tauriel’s healing methods. Bella and Sigrid would help take care of the small babe while her mother was healing properly. Sigrid was regularly accompanied by Fili during the days. They had not spoken of what they were, if they were courting or having a fling until the feast celebrating Valkyries birth. It had been two weeks before Gyda was well enough to be cleared by Oin and Tauriel. Sigrid had left the mountain a few days before to complete a few duties she had neglected upon coming to the mountain for the birth. Being relatives of Gyda, King Bard of Dale and his family, were invited to the feast celebrating Valkyrie. The feast began and Fili searched for Sigrid. They had grown closer after Valkyries birth and he yearned for her presence. He spotted her walking out to a balcony and followed her. Sigrid was leaning on the railing and rubbing angrily at the tears on her cheeks.

“Sigrid? Are you alright lass?” Sigrid whipped around and Fili could see the hurt in her eyes.

“I am alright Fili. You should return to the party. I am not good company at the moment.” Fili stepped towards her and moved to hug her. She crumbled into his embrace and wept.

“What is the matter lass?” He rubbed small circles on her back. He tilted her chin up from his shoulder and moved to kiss her.

She turned her cheek away from him and took a step back. “I am sorry Fili. I can not continue this with you.”

Fili was taken back. “Why? Did I do something wrong? Do you not feel this way about me any more?” He was hurt.

She shook her head vigorously. “My father’s council has decided it is time me to marry for the good of Dale. The Prince of Rohan and the Jarl of Götaland have both brought forth contracts for my hand.” Sigrid bent her head and cried a little more. Fili was stunned in silence. “I’m sorry. I can not be around you, it hurts too much to know I will be marrying another when my heart rests inside this mountain with you.” Sigrid gave him a parting kiss before walking away from him with tears dripping onto her light blue gown.

* * *

 

Bella looked upon the feast before her. She had been seated to the right of Thorin at this function, now officially being his betrothed. She looked to her right and smiled widely. Dwalin was cradling his daughter in his large muscular arms. She looked as if she could fit in one of his large hands, it was almost comical.  Gyda was sitting beside him smiling up at him. Her red hair back in its usual mohawk braids. She wore her red dress that Bella was sure was hiding multiple weapons. The only person to ever compete with Gyda for carrying the most weapons was Fili. Both were essentially porcupines on two legs. Bella searched for Fili and found him angrily tossing back ale after ale. She needed to talk to him, there was something very wrong with the usually happy blond prince. Bella moved to stand but was held down by a hand on shoulder.

“Where does my beautiful Âzyungâl think she is going?” Thorin’s deep voice said in her ear. He kissed her cheek lightly.

“I must see what is wrong with Fili. Something is bothering him.” Bella explained.

“Hmm. He will be in no shape to speak while drunk. You should wait until morning love.” his deep voice caressed her pointed ear.

“If I do not speak with him now it will distract me the rest of the evening my king.”

Thorin kissed her ear once more and moved his hand to her upper thigh. “I’m sure I could distract you.” He nibbled slightly on her ear causing a flood of fluid to rush to her groin.

“Mmm it would be rude to turn down your offer wouldn’t it.” Bella practically moaned. She was trying very hard to keep herself together.

“Yes, my queen. It would indeed. What kind of a respectable hobbit would you be if you did not accept my very generous offer?” he moved his hand higher up and was rubbing the juncture between her thighs. Bella bit her lip to keep all sounds in, her self control snapped when he found her pearl and rubbed it vigorously.

“Now… We need to leave now.” Bella groaned. Thorin wasted no time. He stood, grabbing her hand and excused them from the celebration.

* * *

 

Tauriel was being spun around the dance floor by Kili. She threw her head back and laughed heartily at her loving dwarf. He was a surprisingly good dancer, not quite as fluid as her but what race was compared to elves. He dipped her to the ground and placed a kiss on her laughing mouth.

Tauriel had become more and more welcome within the mountain. Fewer dwarves were voicing their disapproval at the elven redhead. She had become such a main fixture in the mountain few found her strange. She had even made a few friends within the mountain. The miners wife that was currently expecting had heard of Tauriel’s work on Gyda and had requested her to be her midwife and work alongside Oin when the time came. Tauriel accepted the honor and had been overjoyed at making a new friend.

Kili had been as excited if not more so than Tauriel when she told him. His life was finally coming together. His One was within the mountain and being accepted little by little. His family was whole and healthy. They were prospering and all was good. The only thing that could be better is if his One was his wife. He smiled up at his beautiful intended and couldn’t help but send a prayer of thanks to Mahal for bringing her into his life. That very day he had completed her final courting gift. He had transformed his rooms into an oasis for the woman. His uncle had approved it and Kili planned on presenting it to her that evening after the feast. Fili had graciously given his space up to move in with Bella. While Tauriel was out with Bella that day they had moved her belongings into their new home.

Bella was overjoyed to have Fili close once more. She worried about him constantly and loved to take care of others. This was all a surprise for Tauriel, Bella had kept it a secret. It had taken him two weeks of secrecy to get their home the way he wanted it. Tauriel had been very suspicious and tried to enter his rooms many times but he always lied about one reason or another they could not be in his rooms.

The song they had been dancing to soon had wound down and he decided now was the time.

“ _Givashel_ , I wish to give you my final courting gift. Would that please you?” he kissed her knuckles lightly and looked into her warm eyes.

“Yes _Meleth nin._ ” She held out her hand for the gift. When he pulled her away from the party she began to question him.

“It is back in my rooms. Come.”

Tauriel followed him and when they reached the doors to his quarters he told her to close her eyes. She closed them and giggled lightly when he took the moment to kiss her before opening the doors. She was pulled into the sitting room eyes still closed and listened for what the surprise could be. Kili continued on until he reached what she assumed was his room.

“Open your eyes” Kili said softly.

Tauriel opened her eyes and gasped at the room before her. It appeared to be a forest painted on the walls of the room. It was so lifelike she could have sworn they were standing in the middle of the Greenwood. She turned her face upward and saw clear crystals hanging from the ceiling giving the illusion of stars. There was a vertical garden on the wall opposite their bed with an array of different green plants and flowers found in her former home.

“How?” Was the only thing that came out of her mouth as she touched the leaves of a beautiful fern.

“Bella. She got the plants from Thranduil and wanted you to have them. Ori painted the walls and I cut and installed everything else.” Tauriel looked towards the bed. His old stone frame had been replaced with a gorgeous four post wooden frame. It had thin white linen hanging from the posts effectively making the entire room come together in an ethereal way.

Tauriel kissed Kili passionately “Marry me”

Kili wasn’t sure he heard the words correctly or if it was wishful thinking. “Marry you? Tonight?” he asked between kisses. She nodded and gave him pleading eyes.

“Aye. Lets marry _Amrâlimê_ _._ But let’s do this the right way. Ill meet you in Bella’s garden in twenty minutes.” He kissed her once more and ran out of the room.

 


	42. Chapter 42

Tauriel sighed happily and walked to the large ornate closet in the room. She found her best dress, it was one of the only ones she had. She had bought it in Dale from one of the visiting vendors from Mirkwood. It was a drop waist silver gown, embroidered with green leaves and vines along the hems, neckline and waist belt. It flowed over her delicate frame like a silver waterfall. She climbed into the dress and unbound most of her hair. She left her usual braids in but the hair at her temples free. She knew that there was a significance to braiding one another's hair during the dwarf wedding ritual. She pinched her cheeks to bring some color to them and slipped out of the doors towards the garden. Tauriel arrived before Kili and decided to pick a few flowers for her hair.

She had just finished putting in the last sprig of baby's breath into her hair when Ori came rushing into the garden holding a quill and parchment. “Did I miss it!?”

Tauriel smiled softly at him. “What are you looking for Master Ori?”

Ori was still catching his breath when he answered. “Your wedding. I heard Kili talking to Fili about it and I would very much like to document it if that would be alright Lady Tauriel.”

Tauriel smiled softly and nodded. “Of course Master Ori.”

Ori smiled up at the elf. He would never tell a soul but he thought she was quite stunning for an elf. He may have felt some envy towards Kili for having Tauriel as his One.

* * *

 

Kili and Fili arrived at the garden and the sight knocked the wind out of Kili. Tauriel in a silver gown, her red hair flowing down her back touching the back of her knees. She had little white flower sprigs nestled into her simple braids, it made his heart skip a beat. He walked towards her and took her hand. She smiled down at him and bowed her head slightly. Kili kissed her hand and lead her towards a small archway in the garden. It looked to have been grown out of the trees and roses.

Fili stood under the archway with a large book in his hands. Kili handed Tauriel his ring for the ceremony for her to put on him. Tauriel began her part of the ceremony saying the binding words and slipping the ring onto Kili’s finger. He did the same with her beautiful band. The rings he had made were stunning. Hers had beautiful leaves and branches etched into the strong metal with an inlaid flawless round diamond. Kilis band looked to have been made out of metal twigs all woven together. The two bands would be strange to his people but they fit perfectly for the couple.

Kili held both of Tauries thinner hands in his own and listened to the words spoken by Fili. His words were only slightly slower due to his inebriation. Kili released her hands after the third blessing in khudzul and braided a wedding bead into Tauriel's silky hair. Tauriel reciprocated with a bead made by Fili she had commissioned and clasped it closed on Kili’s new braid. When Fili had finished his seven blessings in Khudzul Kili pulled Tauriel down into a deep kiss. Fili bound their hands with the prayer ribbon of Durin. Ori and him sang a wedding song as Kili and Tauriel walked back to their rooms. Kili laughed slightly when Fili hiccuped towards the end and mumbled “I’m too drunk for this bloody rushed wedding.”

* * *

 

When they finally returned to their rooms Kili picked Tauriel up and carried her through the threshold kissing her mouth soundly. She giggled around his mouth and held on tight to his neck as he shifted her so her thighs were wrapped around his thick waist.

“I love you my wife” Kili mumbled against Tauriels pale collar bones as he gave her love bites.

Tauriel moaned loudly at his lips trek across her skin. When they reached their woodland oasis Kili tossed Tauriel onto the bed and crawled up between her legs. The two kissed with fervor, tongues sliding against one another. Kili pulled back and reverently began to undress his new wife, every inch of skin was thoroughly kissed and caressed. When she was fully bare to her new husband, for the first time ever, the dwarf allowed his eyes to roam over his naked elf. Her perky pink tipped breasts enchanted him, her flat stomach flexed under his large hands. His eyes drifted down to the juncture of her thighs, the small dusting of red hair there made him want to run his tongue over her glistening folds. Tauriel distracted him by pulling off his clothing quickly, even ripping it in some spots.

“Eager are we?” Kili teased.

“Yes.” Was all Tauriel answered him.

When he was as naked as her he gently pushed her back into the mattress. “I’m going to prepare you now _amrâlimê_. Sometimes it can hurt your first time.” Kili ran his hand up her thigh towards her sex.

“I know. Gyda told me.” She thought back to that conversation with the frightening halfling.

_Gyda had given birth a few days earlier and was healing wonderfully. She still required much sleep and her body needed rest so Bella and Sigrid would help with Valkyrie and wherever Bella went Tauriel would follow.  So that is how Tauriel found herself helping the other redhead climb into a bath filled with bubbles. Sigrid was there to wash the hair of her dear cousin and Bella was washing the small babe at the other end of the large tub._

_“_ _Tauriel, my favorite tree shagger... well I guess you are shagging trees no more aye? I guess I could say dwarven iron shagger. How fairs thee?” Gyda had no qualms about her naked body. Her engorged breasts were bobbing in the water very visible._

_“I have never shagged a tree nor dwarven iron. That would not be pleasing.” Tauriel took her words literally as she did not understand innuendoes as of yet._

_“Oh I promise they both can be quite pleasing if done correctly” the little redhead mused._

_Sigrid tried and failed to hide a laugh behind her hand. Bella was trying to keep a straight face “Stop teasing her Gyda.”_

_Gyda barked a laugh and turned her attention back to her elf friend. “Have you had sexual relations with Kili yet? Is that better Bella?” Bella only rolled her eyes at the new mother._

_“No. Sex is a marriage ritual among my people. We mate with one person for life.” Tauriel informed her._

_Gyda gave a horrified gasp at that and her face was downright hilarious. It made all in the chamber burst out laughing. “I can not imagine how horrible that would be. So you know nothing of sex?” Gyda stared at the elf waiting for an answer still with a horrified look upon her face._

_“I know basics. I am over six hundred years old. I am not a child.” Tauriel told her flatly._

_“Oh I have so much to teach you! Kili will owe me so much after this.” Gyda smiled deviously._

_“Keep it normal Gyda. Not everyone is into the...different… things you are excited by.” Bella warned as she toweled off a drowsy Valkyrie. Sigrid nodded in agreement at that._

_“Fine mother hen. I will be gentle with her virgin mind. First things first. Make sure Kili warms you up before he enters you.”_

_Tauriel gave her a confused look. “Warms me up?”_

_“Oh aye, with his fingers or mouth on your lower region. Kili is… large. Much larger than the elves I have seen nude. Not necessarily as long but thicker.”_

_Tauriel turned red with anger opening her mouth to speak, Gyda raised a hand and cut her off._

_“Ew no. I have not had sex with him. Do not even think that way, he is my brother. We all communally bathed on the quest. I saw everyone of those dwarves iron rods so to speak. Fili’s too my dear cousin. You will want to enjoy that as soon as possible.” Gyda turned to wink at her human cousin who blushed brightly. Tauriel calmed instantly at Gyda’s words. Gyda continued explaining to Tauriel what was going to happen on her wedding night._

Now that Tauriel was about to experience said things she had never been more grateful for the little redhead’s crude lesson.

She felt much more relaxed knowing what was coming. Kili moved his thick fingers through her wet folds looking for her pearl. She moaned loudly when he brushed against it. He smiled in success and brought his tongue down to flick her pearl while his fingers entered her. The sensation was the best Tauriel had felt in her six hundred years. She could feel the coil in her stomach begin to tighten until it finally snapped and she climaxed with a scream. Kili lapped at her dripping juices moaning about how good they tasted. He quickly wiped his mouth and moved up between her legs to kiss her mouth passionately. Tauriel could taste herself on his tongue and it made her feel a fire burn again within her body.

“Are you ready?” Kili asked her sweetly between kisses.

Tauriel nodded and opened her legs wider to make room for Kili’s stocky frame. He settled himself between her thighs with his throbbing cock at her entrance. He rubbed the head across her folds twice before pushing the head of his sex slowly into her tight womanhood. Kili looked down at Tauriel, her face was relaxed and smiling up at him.

“Let me know if you want to stop. If it hurts to much let me know _amrâlimê.”_ His deep voice was raspy with arousal. It made more fluids flow to her center.

“Yes _meleth nin”_ Kili pushed into her inch after inch slowly.

Pausing here and there to let her adjust. When he reached her maidenhead he had her take a deep breath before he gave one quick thrust and broke through the barrier. She did not make a sound, the only sign of discomfort from the action was a slight wince. Kili kissed her slowly trying to distract her and began moving. He brought a hand up to her nipple and began to tease it. Her gasps of pleasure, the slapping of skin and Kili’s groans were the only sounds to be heard within their chamber.

“I can’t last much longer _amrâlimê._ You feel too good. So...tight…” Kili ground out between his teeth.

He replaced his hand on her breast for his mouth and moved said hand down to tease her pearl. She climaxed hard with a scream. Kili growled in Khudzul and pumped his hips faster into her twice more before filling her completely with his seed. Panting hard both lovers basked in the afterglow of their joining. Tauriel felt their souls intertwine as if they were one, It brought her such happiness that she giggled loudly and kissed Kili passionately.

“I love you.” She said in her bell like voice.

* * *

 Bella stretched her satisfied body out over the soft sheets below her. The hobbit opened her eyes and looked over at the sleeping dwarf beside her. He was laying on his back, black hair splayed on the pillow beneath his head. He had a muscular arm draped over those eyes she loved so much, his hairy chest rose and fell with each breath. The sheets were pooled around his hips barely covering his groin. Bella thought back to their actions last night. Her toes curled with pleasure at the memory.They had resumed their physical relationship once more, and it was much better than the last time.

Thorin had taken her once against the closed door of his room still standing with her legs wrapped around his waist, then he took her slowly in front of the fire gazing into her eyes the entire time and last he took her from behind on his bed while she screamed into his pillows with pleasure and rattled the headboard with their motions. Just thinking about it made her mouth water. She slowly crept out of his bed and quietly walked to the drapes. She pulled a silk tie from the drapes and snuck her way back to the bed where Thorin had one hand above his head and one covering his eyes. Bella very gently scooted his hands close to one another and tied his hands to the headboard. She silently applauded herself for doing so without waking the slumbering king.

Bella quietly crept her way onto the bed and between the Kings legs. His member was hard in less than a minute after she began stroking him. He moaned in his sleep but startled awake as soon as he felt a warm wetness on the head of his cock. At first he thought he was having a wet dream until he looked down and saw tawny hair swept up into a ponytail and hazel eyes gazing up at him. He moaned loudly when she took him completely into her mouth. He tried to move his hand to grasp her hair before realizing he was tied. It made everything that much more arousing. He yanked on the silk tie when her motions became quicker and he was pushed closer to the edge of his climax. He was on the brink of coming apart when she popped his cock out of her mouth and smiled at him sweetly. He growled in response at her teasing. She crawled up the bed and knelt over his swollen member. She teased her entrance with him before she sunk down just barely on his cock. He had enough of her teasing and tried to buck upwards into her but she anticipated the action and moved higher up on her knees.

“Well well well my king. Losing your patience I see. You will have to try a little harder than that of you want to come.”

Thorin almost peaked immediately at her words. She had never been this bold when they were intimate the first few times. He smirked at her before giving his arms one good yank and ripping the silk tie in half. Bella squealed in delight when he grasped her hips with his newly freed hands and pushed her down onto his large manhood. It was not long before both were covered in sweat and wonderfully boneless from the amazing sex. The two slowly dressed for breakfast and made their way hand in hand to the dining hall.

* * *

 

Gyda and Dwalin were the first ones into the dining hall followed by Ori. Gyda nursed Valkryie while listening to Ori recount the nights events. When he got to the part about Kili and Tauriels wedding at close to midnight Gyda choked on her morning tea and laughed so hard that Valkyrie wailed at the interruption of her own morning drink.

Dwalin just shook his head in disappointment. “Tha’ laddie is tryin’ to get killed. Dis is goin’ to rain nine different terrors on tha’ boy.”

Gyda laughed even harder but this time she tried to hold it in so her daughter did not throw a fit. Bella and Thorin were the next into the dining hall followed by Bard and his family. Slowly the company trickled in and took their seats waiting for breakfast. It was well into their meal when Tauriel and Kili slowly walked in.

“Hey Tauriel why are you walking different, love? Did Kili really _pummel_ you in sparring yesterday?” Gyda said in false innocence.

Ori turned a bright red and Dwalin rose from the table with Valkyrie trying to get clear of the brawl that was quickly approaching.

“Uh…yes. We had a hard sparring session yesterday.” Tauriel said nervously not catching the reason why Fili, Gyda and even Sigrid were giggling.

“Oh I’m sure he was real _hard_ on you. I bet he was relentless and beat you to the brink didn’t he?” Gyda smiled barely containing a bark of laughter. Kili only sat in his seat, red in the face giving everyone a deathglare.

“Uh...yes.” Tauriel twitched nervously. Sigrid turned her head into her brother Bains shoulder to contain her laughter.

Dis not catching any of the conversation looked over Tauriel. “You look to be positively glowing Tauriel. I hope Kili didn’t bruise you, he shouldn’t be so rough on a lady.”

Fili finally broke into chortles of laughter followed by Gyda fanning tears of laughter from her eyes with her hand. “What if she likes it rough?” Fili choked out. Sigrid spit out her tea and tried to contain herself after catching her father’s disappointed look.

“Lady Tauriel…What is that shiny thing in your hair?” Tilda sweet voice brought all fun to a stop.

Dis leaned closer across the table to look at the “shiny thing” in the elfs hair. FIli sat with wide eyes staring at his mother, Ori, Nori, Dori and Bofur grabbed their plates and went to sit at the far side of the room away from a deadly silent Dis. “It is a marriage bead my sweet Tilda.” Dis answered the young girl without looking away from her son and his new bride.

Bard caught that something was about to hit the roof and escorted his son and youngest daughter out of the room. Sigrid had migrated over to Dwalin’s side and took the babe from his arms just in case he needed to intervene but she made sure to hide behind the large dwarf.

Dis shouts could be heard all the way down into market. She roared like a volcano spitting lava. “You got married without your family present! How could you do that to us!? Are we shameful to you?!” Thorin grabbed his sister from behind so she could not climb over the table and strangle her son.

“We wanted a ceremony with just us under the stars for Tauriel’s people. I do not regret my choice! You can have a large feast in our honor if it will make you happy but we do not need the fanfare nor do we want it mother.” Dis had calmed slightly at her son’s words but still looked like she was going to murder someone.

“You do not shame us mother, no one under this mountain does apart from those that would look to ruin our union if it was a public affair. We are happy with how our ceremony was performed. Also I did have family there, Ori scribed and Fili presided over the ceremony.” Kili quickly threw his older brother under the bolder so to speak. Fili glared at his little brother before getting a swift box to the ears from his mother's large hands.

“OW! What was that for!?” Fili whined and rubbed his ears.

“You let them marry without your mother present. I would expect Kili to be so disrespectful but not you. You the Crown Prince of Erebor!” Dis wanted to continue her rant was was cut off by a shout from Thorin for everyone to take their seats and calm down. All did as the king bid.

“Sister. I know you are disappointed at not being able to plan a royal wedding but Kili may be right that a smaller function was better. He is also wrong because his mother was not in attendance. You deserve to get your hide tanned for that lad.” Thorin pointed at his youngest sister son.

Kili held his head up high and did not say anything else, Tauriel stayed blessedly silent through the exchange not wanting to make matters worse. “Mother will have a royal wedding when you marry _irak’amad_ or when Fili marries.”

Fili’s stomach turned sour at the mention of his marriage. “I will never marry.” He said angrily, thoughts of Sigrid being married off to to another assaulted his mind. Sigrid bent her head and felt tears well in her eyes but held them at bay. Unfortunately for her Bella was not one to miss these things. Dis looked at her son in shock but did not press it further.

Breakfast commenced without any more outbursts but there was a solemn air that befell the table. When the meal came to a close Dis stood and walked to her sons side. He stood in between her and Tauriel guarding the elf. Tauriel rolled her eyes at the gesture. She could see Dis over the dwarfs head and the dam smiled at the taller elf.

“Kili move.” Dis said to her son. He did not move an inch.

“ _Meleth nin_ please move aside.” Kili looked back at her but stepped out of the way. Dis took a step forward and grabbed both of Tauriel’s hands with her own. She pulled the elf down and bumped her forehead softly to the taller beings.

“Welcome to the family of Durin Tauriel Daughter of the Forest.” Tauriel closed her eyes in happiness and held her forehead to the older womans for a moment longer. Kili was the next to receive his mother’s love “I hope you know I am disappointed that you did not include me but I am happy for you my son. I only wish your father could have been here to congratulate you as well.” Dis had tears in her eye as she kissed both her sons cheeks and swept out of the room.

The remaining people in the room gave the couple their congratulations and well wishes. Kili felt wonderful at being able to call Tauriel his wife to others, he couldn’t stop saying it. When everyone had vacated the room Tauriel leaned down and kissed her dwarf soundly on the mouth.

“How would you feel about going back to our rooms _melethnin_?” She gently nibbled his earlobe as extra incentive. Kili threw Tauriel over his shoulder and ran to their chambers.  


	43. Chapter 43

Thorin was going to be in meetings the rest of the day leading Bella to plan her own day. She decided to track down Sigrid and find out what the tears and Fili’s anger were all about. Bella found Sigrid in Gyda’s rooms helping get the babe ready for the day.

“Sigrid. Are you busy for the next few hours?” Bella asked warmly.

“Nothing that I know of. We are not returning to Dale until tomorrow. Did you need help with something?” Sigrid asked sincerely.

“Yes. I was wondering if you would mind helping in my garden today and then having a spot of tea and biscuits there. Your father told me you have a love of gardening.”

Sigrid looked excited at the offer. “I would love that Lady Bella. Let me just grab my sun hat and I will be ready.” Sigrid ran off to her rooms leaving the hobbit and the halfling alone.

“Let me grab my wrap to put Valkyrie in and I will be ready.” Gyda said.

“What makes you think you are coming with us? That is highly rude to invite yourself.” Bella chided jokingly.

“Oi. If I do not get out of the room I am going to take a swan dive off of the battlements. And since when have I been cared about being rude?” Gyda smiled at her friend.

Gyda changed quickly into trousers and a loose top before strapping her child and many weapons to her person. “Where is Tauriel? She is to be guarding you at all times?” Gyda asked.

“I asked her to take the week off as a honeymoon of sorts. If I leave the royal halls I’m to bring Ylva with me as well as one of the guards Dwalin has approved. Stop worrying.” Bella rolled her eyes at the redhead.

Gyda strapped Valkyrie to her back in a type of wrap contraption, many women in the shire wore similar wraps to carry their wee ones. When Sigrid returned the three women, one infant and one wolf made their way to Bella’s gardens.

When Bella had learned that Kili and Tauriel had wed in her garden it brought tears of happiness to her eyes. A hobbits garden in the Shire was a point of pride and to have one so beautiful that a couple wanted to marry in it was the highest honor a hobbit could receive. Bella looked around the beautiful space and directed the females to begin picking certain fruits and vegetables that were in season. When it was time for tea Bella pulled out her picnic basket and set out a blanket in the grass. The three women and one infant laid out on the large blanket enjoying tea, biscuits and fresh strawberries from the garden. Ylva stalked through the garden chasing after the bees and butterflies. Ylva soon came over and snuggled around Valkyrie encircling the infant with her body. She licked her head twice before falling asleep alongside the babe.  All the women cooed at the sight before them.

“So Sigrid. Care to explain why you had tears in your eyes at breakfast this morning?” Gyda spoke before Bella could.

“How did you see that?! I thought I was the only one.” Bella was shocked once again at her friends perceptive nature.

Sigrid made a pained face and huffed out a breath. It was no use lying to these two. They could sniff out a lie better than Ylva after her cookies “I am to be married.” Gyda closed her eyes and rubbed her temples as if in pain.

Bella looked confused “Why is that bad? Marriage is lovely.”

“I am to be married to the Prince of Rohan or the Jarl of Götaland.” Bella still didn’t understand what the problem was.

“Jarl of Götaland? Borg?” Gyda gave a disgusted look.

“Nay. He has since passed on. His son is now the Jarl, Audun.” Sigrid corrected her quietly.

“Ack. No. He has the smallest cock I have ever seen.” Gyda stuck her tongue out like she had drank sour milk. It caused Bella and Sigrid to both laugh.

“Truly? How do you know?” Sigrid question.

“I trained alongside him. If you truly did marry him at least you would have Canute close. He is the cousin of Audun and will most likely be his advisor.”

Sigrid shrugged at the news, mouth still drawn down into a frown. “I wish it was Canute I was marrying instead if I truly have to marry any Northman.”

Gyda shook her head animatedly. “Oh bloody hell, no you wouldn’t. The man can’t keep his prick to himself married or no. When his poor wife was alive he slept with half of the west during the raids and she did not know until Brunhilde told her by accident. But let’s get back to the topic at hand. Why do you have to marry?”

Sigrid took a deep breath and then launched into her tale. The council of Dale needed more concrete allies. They needed more land, more wealth and both Rohan and Götaland offered to give such in exchange for the Lady of Dale and alliances of course. She spoke of her father’s hands being tied, that he could not save her from this fate. By the end of her explanation Gyda was giving Sigrid a sympathetic look and rubbing the crying girls back.

“Are you so upset because you are in love with another?” Bella asked softly. Sigrid could only nod.

Gyda was blown away that Bella didn’t know who this lover was. “Bella. She is in love with Fili.”  

Bella blink widely a few times taking in the information. Sigrid wiped her eyes after a good cry and held her head high. “I can not change what is happening to me. I can only hope that eventually I will love my husband a fraction of the amount that I love Fili. That is that. Thank you for the lovely afternoon my friends. I believe I would like to take a small nap.” Sigrid curtsied to the two women and ducked out of the garden.

* * *

 

Bella and Gyda parted ways after the garden. Bella fled to have lunch with Thorin and Gyda went to go find the blonde prince. With Valkyrie strapped to her back it freed her hands for her throwing knives. When she found Fili he was reading over documents from the mines in an office full of high lords. Gyda walked in menacing and growled at the Lords,

“Get out.” When they did not move she slammed a knife deep into the wood of the table. “I said get out! I must speak with the Crown Prince alone.”

All of the Lords fled in a hurry tripping over themselves to get away from the vicious mother. Fili stood eyes wide with fear. Gyda threw one of her knifes right above his head and one between his legs both were barely missing his jewels.

“What have you done to my cousin!?” Gyda whispered lowly.

“I have done nothing. I only kissed her and maybe touched her a little that’s it, I swear!” Fili yelped.

“Not what I meant halfwit. Have you tricked her into falling in love with you as a game? Is a young girls broken heart funny to you!?” Gyda pulled the knives out of the wall freeing Fili to move across the room for the dangerous woman.

“I didn’t trick her into anything. We have been friends since the quest and have grown closer.”

Gyda nodded and pulled out Valkyrie to feed her once more. Fili, seeing that he was safe for the moment sat down beside her and put his feet up on the desk and his head in his hands.

“Are you just friends?” Gyda asked looking into his bright blue eyes.

“Nay.” Fili’s voice dripped with sadness. “I love her. She loves me. But she is to marry another and there is nothing I can do.”

“Why can you not ask for her hand?”

Fili looked up with so much sadness that it actually made Gyda’s stomach lurch. “Dale wants the agreements from Rohan or the Northmen. Not Erebor. And she is not the only that will be expected to have a political marriage. I will be chosen for a political marriage as well. They have not been done in many years but Erebor is so new the aid is needed. I will most likely be paired with a dam from one of the seven dwarf kingdoms. I was born to take the crown and I will have to do anything I must to serve the crown.” Fili practically chanted the last sentence.

“I will fix this. You will see brother. It will not end this way. I can not speak for Rohan but Sigrid will not be happy with the Jarl. She loves you, very much.” Fili only shook his head

“It matters not. We will be married to others. This can not be fixed sister.” Fili whispered.

* * *

 

Bella walked with Ylva from the garden straight to the throne room. She had some business she needed to see the king about. Bella entered the throne room and was immediately blown away by how gorgeous Thorin looked. He was wearing his crown and regal attire. He was sitting up straight on his throne looking powerful and utterly delicious if she did say so herself. Thorin did not immediately notice her arrival. He was speaking with one of the dwarfs from the mines about a new vein of silver they had come across. Thorin looked to be pleased but Bella could tell he was bored out of his skull. When the dwarf had finished his business and left, Bella was the only one in the room apart from the guards. Bella walked forward bringing herself into his view. He immediately perked up and smiled. He hopped off his throne and strided towards her. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

“ _Givashel_ what brings you here?” Thorin’s deep voice rumbled.

“I thought we could escape for lunch with one another. But first I must speak to you, If that would be alright my king?” Bella asked hopefully. He only smiled widely and turned back to his guards to dismiss them. Once the doors were fully shut Thorin walked back up to the throne and sat down dragging the hobbit attached to his hand onto his lap.

“What can your king help you with my hobbit?”

Bella turned around on his lap and straddled him. “Well there are quite a few things. But first things first.” Bella kissed him deeply and began unbuttoning his trousers.

“Oh naughty hobbit. Here?”

Bella bit her lip and nodded. Thorin’s cock hardened at the sight and he let her continue. Bella stood swiftly and stripped off her undergarment before straddling his lap once more. She slowly slid onto his length relishing the feeling of him stretching her for the third time that day.

“My insatiable Bella. Whatever am I to do with you?”.

Bella bit his lip lightly “You could take me...hard” Bella whispered in his ear.

His pupils dilated at her crude words and his cock became impossibly harder. He pulled her hips down onto his manhood over and over again with impressive force. The two did not last long, both climaxing with muffled shouts. They sat upon the throne kissing lazily trying to catch their breath.

“I will never be able to sit in this room without getting aroused at the memory of this.” Thorin shook his head in mock anger.

“Oh my king. I am so sorry. How dare I leave you so distraught? How about I make you my famous strawberry tarts with fresh cream to make up for my sins against the throne?” Thorin nodded enthusiastically. Bella giggled and pulled their appearances back together. She took Thorin’s hand and the two walked out of the throne room smiling widely.

Bella made Thorin the promised tarts and he had never loved being betrothed to a hobbit more so than he did in that moment.

“Thorin I must speak with you about Fili.”

Thorin wanted to cry, he had just had the best food of his life and now he was being pulled out of the lovely dream world he was living in where he didn’t have any problems or responsibilities apart from his hobbit and her delicious treats. “What do you wish to speak of my lovely Bella?” Thorin asked.

He was currently laying on furs in front of the dead fire trying to digest his food.

“He is in love.”

Thorin jerked up at that. Kili had been the one to be infatuated with everyone, not Fili. “Who is it?” Thorin looked at his nervous hobbit.

“Bards eldest. Sigrid Lady of Dale.”

Thorin closed his eyes and shook his head. “She is going to be betrothed to another. I have heard Bard speak on the matter. A Northman leader and the Prince of Rohan have put in offers of courtship and betrothal. Why would Fili get involved in a young human girl that is going to be married to another?” Thorin growled in frustration.

“She has been pining after him well before any of the betrothal business. I believe all the way back in Lake Town. He has felt the same or so I believe. You saw what happened at breakfast did you not? He says he will never marry. Why do you think that is my king?”

Thorin huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes. He could tell where Bella was going with this.

“He is in love with her also! I think he has more than earned the right to be with the one he loves.” Bella stood in front of the seated dwarf with her arms crossed and a determined look on her face. “I have heard your lords speak of setting him up for a political marriage. Do not look so surprised. I have crept up on a dragon for Yavanna’s sake, a group of crotchety old dwarves are nothing but a cold cup of tea for me.”

Thorin rubbed his temples. He loved the little hobbit but she could be quite a pain in the arse when she wanted to be. “They want him to marry a dwarrowdam Bella. Not a silly human girl. They want at least one of the line of Durin to keep the purity of the bloodline.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth he cursed under his breath.

“Oh I’m sorry that your precious bloodline is tainted now with hobbit blood and elf blood. It is a shame that the ones who _can_ reproduce for your people are not of dwarf blood! I wonder what the meaning behind that is you bunch of daft bastards!” Bella stomped her foot in anger. “My nephew has earned the right to be with his beloved, dam or no. You may be king under this mountain but I will be queen! And a queen always gets her way. Sit back and watch how power is wielded o’mighty king.” Bella growled and left the room. Thorin laid back on the furs. This was not the first nor the last squabble the couple had. Bella had gotten her confidence back ten fold, it both terrified Thorin and turned him on something fierce.

* * *

 Sigrid had returned to Dale that next morning with a last parting goodbye kiss to Fili. He had met her at the gates to say goodbye. The next time they would see one another was in two almost three months time at the Durin’s day festival. Sigrid had until the following spring to choose her betrothed and in some ways she wished it would be sooner so she could get away from seeing the mountain everyday. Whenever she gazed upon the lonely mountain all she could think of was the blond prince with the mustache braids and soft lips. She had cried most of the way home from the mountain trying to hide her sniffles and tears from her already guilt ridden father. He hated having to sell his children off like cattle. But he was the new Lord of Dale. It was his duty as Girion's heir, and Sigrid had accepted her fate. He knew she had a crush on the dwarf prince, he refused to call it love. She was still young and if he acknowledged his daughter’s love of the dwarf he would feel even more guilt than he already did. When Sigrid returned to her rooms in Dale there was a raven awaiting her holding a small envelope. She opened it and began to read the missive.

_Lady Sigrid of Dale,_

_I have accepted our fate is to be separated and our love ignored._

_But I can not allow you to leave without a parting gift from me._

_Please wear this bead in your hair as a token of my undying love_

_for the caramel haired lass who stole my heart at first sight._

_If you should ever need help wherever you are, show this_ _to a dwarf and they will offer their assistance readily._

_I will never_ _marry another for my heart will follow you wherever you go._

_Think of me often and know I will never stop loving you._

_I will be here for you should you ever need me._

_Signed with all the love my soul possesses_

_-Fili Son of Vili_

_Crown Prince of Erebor_

* * *

 

Bella, Gyda and Dis met with one another over tea to discuss Sigrid and Fili’s predicament. Each of the women had their own roles to play in the plan Bella had designed. It was going to be a long process but hopefully by Durin’s Day it would be completed. Dis wanted her son to have the love of his life. She didn’t want him to become more like her brooding brother than he already was and if he gave up Sigrid, Fili would be worse than Thorin in temperament. Her heart ached for her son. Dis wished either of her sons had chosen a nice dam with a thick beard, but for some reason neither of her boys wanted that, and as their mother she accepted what they wanted. They were grown dwarves now and she would love the women they brought into the family regardless of their race if they had a true love for her boys. She could tell the elf did love Kili  but Dis would need to speak with the human female Fili was apparently in love with. It helped the humans chances that she was cousins with Dis close friend, Gyda. A royal marriage could be beneficial for both Dale and Erebor. Dale had farm land Erebor wanted and Erebor had gold and protection that Dale wanted. All Dis needed to do was push the council that direction to get what she wanted. And if there was one thing Dis was known for it was for getting what she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Cassidy_And_The_Company for the awesome inspiration and comments that keep me dedicated to this story! You are awesome. Also big thank you for the throne sex idea and many more that are soon to come! :)


	44. Chapter 44

The months flew by for all within the mountain. Durin’s day was mere days away and all races had been invited to join in celebrating the anniversary of Smaug’s demise. As per all large dwarven celebrations there would be a sparring competition to determine the most skilled warrior. All three races would be participating.

The Northmen had accepted their invitation as had the men of Rohan much to the displeasure of Sigrid. She did not want to have anything to do with them until it was time for her to choose. She knew that in the end it would not be her choice. It would be the choice of her father’s high lords. Whichever royalty offered the most would get to have Sigrid as a wife. The thought made the young girl vomit in her mouth. Sigrid fingered the small golden bead within her hair, she thought of her golden haired prince. She had not seen him since she took her leave from Erebor two almost three months past. Her love had not lessened, if anything it had grown. The young human turned her eyes toward the sky and prayed to whatever god was listening to ease some of her pain.

* * *

 

Fili looked over the battlements at the approaching caravans of dwarves from the seven clans. Every dwarf worth an ounce of gold with a daughter was dragging the lasses to the mountain to present to the Princes and even the King. Most knew the King was betrothed but that did not stop a few from hoping their daughter could turn his eye from the strange furry footed creature that all in the mountain professed to be the Savior of Erebor. The marriage of Tauriel and Kili was not widely known and many were very surprised and disappointed to see a marriage braid/bead in the dark haired dwarfs hair. Many of the dams breathed a sigh of relief that the dark haired prince was taken. He was too elf like for many to find him attractive. When they had seen who his wife was it was a shock to many but made sense. They matched quite well even if she was taller than him and much too skinny.

All eyes were now turned on the blond haired prince. He was stopped frequently in the halls to be introduced to a dam here or there. It all came to a halt when Gyda had begun walking with him every where he went. She was fully healed, back in shape and even more vicious than before. It seemed having a child had made her even more protective and scary. She had her child strapped to her back at all times and axes out. When a dam would try to stop the prince they were met with a snarling halfling. Fili had never loved the redhead more in his entire life. The rumors of his and Gyda’s alleged affair flew around the mountain due to these actions but no one paid mind after they had seen the Captain of the Guard and the halfling kissing much more passionately than comfortable in the public’s eye.

Fili was still hounded by every single female within the mountain whenever Gyda was not present. As the Crown Prince he was obligated to be cordial to all of them but what he really wanted to do was tell them all to bugger off. He counted down the days until the sparring tournament when he could see his beloved caramel haired lass.

* * *

 

Bella was superbly uncomfortable with all of the dwarves under the mountain visiting. There had been very few incidents within the mountain in the last few months and it had been a heaven sent. With the new dwarves she felt as if she had to prove herself all over again. Thorin assured her that was not the case but she knew that to be false. If she was to be a Queen of dwarves she would need to gain their approval. Being royalty was a giant game of chess. There was never a time when it was not one giant game, pieces constantly moving and opponents to crush. Bella was decked out in armor constantly as was her trusted wolf at Thorin’s urging. Ylva had grown large in the last three months. She was almost full grown, big enough for Bella to ride if she chose. The wolf was at her proper height but still needed to fill out. She had overly large paws telling all that she would be growing still. Bella had commissioned armor to be built for the beast to wear during the celebration and it was gorgeous. It was lightweight but strong. The armor was a deep Durin blue and titanium. She was feared within the mountain by many. She followed Bella like a very large shadow. The wolf’s back came up to Bella’s eyes when it was on all fours. In the dark only her eerie blue eyes were visible. Ylva stayed at Bella’s heels at all times with the new guests roaming the mountain. Thorin had warmed immensely to the young wolf and had even had a deep blue pillow fashioned to sit beside his queens throne. The wolf pup looked as regal as the line of Durin. Bella always joked Ylva was Durin reincarnated due to the icy blue eyes and black fur.

Thorin had received the dwarven caravans while he was on his throne Bella sat to his left and Ylva sat by Bella’s side. The visiting dwarves looked as if their King had lost his mind with a hobbit lass sitting to his left and a wolf within the mountain. When one dwarf in particular came too close to the hobbit to inspect her Ylva had growled at the dwarf in warning. He quickly stepped back and made sure to steer clear of the young wolf and hobbit in turn.

Bella was looking forward to the tournament, Thorin had spoken of a gift for her that would arrive before the celebration began and she was very excited. He had promised her it was not lavish or “gaudy” as she had said of dwarven jewelry. Thorin only hoped his intended would be pleased with what he had done.

* * *

 

Gyda was pissed. She hated how many people were around her. She hated the way the dams in the mountain looked at her husband. She hated how the new dwarves looked upon her with a mixture of lust and irritation. She had literally had to threaten the life of a dam if she touched Dwalin’s large muscled arm one more time.

A middle aged dwarf had grabbed her ass when she had walked by and when she turned and slapped his hand away _he_ had gotten upset. He followed it up by calling her babe a shameful half breed any bitch mother would be ashamed of, she about lost all her senses. Gyda had calmly handed Valkyrie to Tauriel before pouncing on the brown haired bastard. Gyda tackled him to the ground and delivered punch after punch to the dwarfs face until her knuckles bled. He hit her back a few times which only fueled her rage more. When he stood and tried to throw her off she executed a perfect flying scissor kick takedown. She had run at him, using his outstretched arm she hoisted herself up and latched her legs around his neck before twisting her entire body effectively flipping him forward and rolling him onto his back then pulled his arm into a lock over her hip slowly breaking it while he screamed.

“You call my babe anything but gorgeous or a beautiful gift from Mahal again and I will not just break your arm. Do you understand _bqllr sugandi (cock sucker)._ ” He wailed in pain when his bones broke.

* * *

 

Dwalin had been walking with the King to his next meeting when he heard screams coming from a group of circled dwarves. He spotted the redheaded elf with his babe nestled against her chest and ran to the scene. Tauriel’s face gave away no emotion, but he knew that it was not a good scene with how much screaming was occurring. Thorin pulled out ocrist and followed Dwalin to the scene with Bella and Ylva running behind them. Dwalin arrived just in time to see his wife fling herself at a middle aged brown haired dwarf. She performed a move he had never seen before. She had launched herself at him wrapping her legs around his neck and flinging him to the ground her legs still attached to his neck. Then she performed a move he had seen many times and had once had the displeasure of receiving. She put the dwarf into what she had called and an “arm bar” but the company called it the _ozdol thand akraf (evil arm breaker)._

Dwalin went to pull his wife off the man “Come off ‘im lass. Ye don’ wan’ to kill the dwarf”

Gyda was like a rabid animal twisting and squirming to get away from her husband’s hold and launch back at the dwarf. “Like fucking hell I don’t! He grabbed my ass, the ass you love so much and then he called our daughter, your flesh and blood, a shameful half breed that any bitch mother would be ashamed of!” Gyda screeched.

Dwalin immediately dropped her and let her go after the dwarf once again. She ran at him and head butted him hard enough to knock him to the ground. Dwalin heard a sickening crunch when Gyda’s head connected with the dwarfs and he could only pray that it wasn’t her nose that broke. The dwarf was knocked unconscious by the redhead who spit on his limp body.

“Fucking bastard. You see this you fucking ingrates! Touch my ass or say a cross word about those I love especially my child, the Hero of Erebor and Slayer of Azog will rein her wrath upon you.”  

Gyda had blood running from her nose and her teeth were coated in the red fluid. She smiled menacingly at the crowd who all stared at her in fright.

“That was fun. _Minn bjǫrn_ I want some sweet cakes.” Gyda said as she turned around and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

Dwalin only chuckled and wrapped an arm around the small female he kissed her mohawk lightly and released her. He called over some guards and had them carry the bloodied dwarf to the healers. Thorin had one hand holding orcrist and one wrapped around Bella’s smaller hand.

“Are you satisfied with the justice you served or would you have me do something further for him assaulting your person?” Thorin asked.

“Aye. I’m happy with the justice served. I believe my message was more than delivered.” Gyda smirked.

Thorin only nodded and mumbled about getting to his meeting. Dwalin kissed his wife once more and sent for a healer to meet her at her rooms immediately while he guarded Thorin. Bella took Valkyrie from Tauriel and began walking towards Gyda’s quarters to make her the sweet cakes she wanted. Tauriel, Gyda and Ylva trailed behind. Tauriel complimented the halfling on her form and the two spoke of techniques back to the room.

“Is everything in order?” Gyda asked Bella.

“Almost. Dis is...removing… the final obstacles.” Bella sipped her tea daintily after answering. All the females in the room sat in thought, silently hoping all would work out and their plan would be executed correctly.

* * *

 

All of the company that had retaken Erebor had been promoted to positions of power within the mountain all of them were considered high lords. Many of the company enjoyed it, but Bofur hated it. He missed working with his hands, he missed being in the dark hunting for gems and veins of precious metal. He missed being able to be the invisible miner. Ever since they had retaken Erebor and the caravans approached he had been hounded and watched at every turn. He had greedy dams following him about trying to get him to notice them. He knew that without his position they would never grant him a second glance. So he chose to hide out where they could not find him. He was currently hiding outside the front gates by a field of wildflowers.

“Excuse me Master Dwarf. Would you be so kind as to assist me?” A sweet high voice asked him.

He turned and felt his entire chest blow up as if a bomb had erupted in his chest. He stared into the large gray eyes of a tiny woman. Her black spiral curls were wild and unruly from travel. She wore a timid smile on her raspberry lips. She was wearing a dress that reached her calf, very scandalous for the race of dwarves. The dress was definitely not made for a dam. It had pink flowers and green leaves on the fabric of the puffy skirt. She wore a green waist cincher over the dress causing her large breasts to be accentuated in the cream colored top half of the dress.

“Master Dwarf. Are you alright sir?”

The dwarf blinked rapidly trying to get his mind right so he could speak. “You are not a dwarrowdam” was all that came out of his mouth.

The small woman giggled behind her hand daintily. “You are correct good sir. I certainly am not. I am a hobbit of the Shire.”

Bofur finally grasped his manners and bowed deeply to the lass. “Bofur Son of Ur, at your service ma’am.”

The woman giggled again before curtsying in return. “Tigerlily Took, at yours good sir.”

Bofur let out a noise that sounded like he had been strangled. “Took? Are you related to Belladonna Baggins?!”

The young woman clapped happily “Yes! I was coming over to ask for assistance! I’m afraid we are looking for our dear cousin and we can not find her and no one will help us.” Tigerlily pointed towards to two other hobbits, who were shifting their weight from one large foot to the other awkwardly.

“Lass you have come to the right dwarf. I know your cousin very well. We went on the quest with one another. I will escort you to her.” Bofur held out his arm for the little lass to take and she did so with a wide smile on her face.

“You know when my cousin wrote us near a year ago she said you dwarves did not have manners. She must have been horribly mistaken for you are a perfect gentleman.” Tigerlily laughed at the blush that rose to the miners face. Bofur was quickly introduced to the other two hobbits, both Bella’s cousins as well, Esmerelda and Paladin.

* * *

 

Bella was in the middle of tea with Gyda, Tauriel and Valkyrie when a loud knock sounded at her door. When Bella opened the door she screamed loudly. Gyda was up in an instant axes out ready to attack, Tauriel was beside the hobbit daggers drawn within and instant and Ylva was snarling loudly. Valkyrie had began to wail at all of the frightening noise. Bofur’s voice could be heard soothing a screaming woman. Gyda crept closer making sure to stand between her babe and whatever was coming. When she peered around the door the sight that was before her made her drop her axes laughing. A black haired hobbit woman was on Bofur’s back clinging to him screaming loudly and pointing at the now calm Ylva. There were two other hobbits hiding behind the broad miner quivering in fear. Bofur looked a bit thrilled but mostly amused. Bella was on her knees crying in joy.

Gyda called Ylva away from the terrified hobbits and immediately they calmed down. Tauriel put away her daggers and gathered up Bella to put her in standing position. The black haired hobbit climbed off of Bofur’s back and embraced her cousin tightly. The two were a weeping blubbering mess. Soon the other two hobbits joined into their little hugging circle. Tauriel beckoned Bofur into the room while the four hobbits embraced and talked quickly with one another all at the same time. Ylva curled her furry body around Valkyrie tightly protecting the small babe. Gyda pet the wolf affectionately and waited for the hobbits to calm down.

When the hobbits had finally calmed enough to speak Bella had them sit for tea.

“You made it in time for tea. Always the proper hobbits I see.” Bella jested with her cousins. The three hobbits laughed lightly at her words. “I am thrilled to see you all but I must ask why are you here? Better yet how did you know how to get here?”

Paladin was the one to answer that. “A Mister Thorin Oakenshield sent a missive to the Thain saying you had retaken the mountain and there would be a celebration this year, that you, Bella, were to be honored during some ceremony? Well he invited everyone in the Shire to the mountain! And you are looking at the only three that accepted his invitation. Obviously only the Tooks were brave enough to come. Grandpa Took wanted to come but you know he is coming along in his years and could not make the journey. Thorin set up a caravan from the Blue Mountains to pick us up on the way and here we are!”

Bella smiled widely and wiped a tear from her eye. “That sweet old brute. This must have been the gift he was speaking about. My dear cousins Thorin Oakenshield is King Under the Mountain and my betrothed.” Bella smiled widely at the dumbfounded looks of her cousins.  

“You are engaged to a king?! And a dwarf king at that?! Lobelia is going to keel over in her garden!” Esmeralda giggled loudly.

All within the rooms laughed as well. “Oh I am being so rude! Please let me introduce you my friends.” Bella went through the introductions of her friends.

Tigerlily was the one to stare strangely at Gyda. “You look strangely familiar Mistress Gyda. Are you hobbit?”

Gyda nodded “Half hobbit. My father was a northman, my mother was Violet of the Shire.”

Tigerlily and Paladins eyes widen “You’re mother was Violet Foxburr!?”

Gyda looked taken aback. “Y-yes.”

“We have heard stories of your mother! I even met her once! I hear she was the bravest hobbit in the shire apart from Belladonna the first and now the second.” Gyda laughed lightly, she had never heard of her mother being called brave.

“I am sorry for your loss Mistress Gyda.” Esmeralda's small voice broke through her laughter.

“It is quite alright my dear hobbit. It feels like it was a lifetime ago.” Gyda said solemnly.

Bella was soon questioned as to how she had a wolf as a bodyguard/pet. Bella and Gyda silently agreed not to tell the hobbits of the death threats they had received and just told the story of saving a wolf pup. They were soon being introduced to the wolf. Tigerlily had hid behind Bofur’s tall frame when holding the piece of jerky out to the wolf. She squealed when the wolf licked her palm and clutched Bofur tight. It made more heat flood to his chest. He rubbed at the heat absently trying to lesson the warmth.

* * *

The hobbits were soon shown to their quarters to rest from the long journey. All opted to sleep in the same room, not far from Bella’s. Once they were settled Bella ran towards Thorin’s office with Tauriel shadowing her. Bella nodded to Dwalin who was guarding the door. He looked as if he was going to say something but she barreled past him leaving both him and Tauriel at the door as it swung shut in their faces. She bursted through the doors of his office and saw him sitting at his desk writing. He eyed her and had a panicked look on his face. She ran up to him and threw herself into his lap kissing him soundly.

“I love your gift! I can’t believe you got my cousins here! I love you so much and I think you deserve a reward my mighty king. Maybe a replay of last night hmmm? You did like that quite a bit if your moans were anything to go off of.” Bella said in a sultry voice. She moved to get on her knees and began to unlatch his belt when she heard a cough behind her. She immediately jumped away from Thorin and turned slightly to see the room was full of high lords from the different clans.

She heard Dain before she spotted him. “Oi don’ let us keep ye from yer plans lassie, we don’ mind.” His gruff voice boomed with laughter.

Bella wanted to seep into the floor or throw up from embarrassment she didn’t know which. “Oh yavanna above.” Bella sighed and quickly moved out of the room. Dwalin was standing at the door trying to smother his laughter. “Why didn’t you tell me he was in a meeting Dwalin!” Bella hissed and smacked the chest of the gruff bear.

“I tried! But ye ran past me lass.” Dwalin laughed even harder at the red faced hobbit. “Do not be embarrassed lassie. It has happened before. It’s a good sign that ye will be full with babe soon. They won’ be upset.”

Bella mumbled a curse and hurried back to her rooms with Tauriel on her heels. Bofur was waiting for her at her door.

“Bofur. What do you need? I have an appointment to jump off my balcony.” Bella huffed.

“I...uh...need yer help lass.” Bella waved her hand in a rolling motion for him to continue and hurry about it. “I found my One.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a big soft spot for Bofur so I had to introduce some love into his life. The next chapter will delve more into his relationship with his One. I hope you all will like it. Thanks for reading!


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly Bofur and Tig fluff. I hope you all enjoy. :)

Bella looked at the mustache clad dwarf in front of her.

“You what?” Bella couldn’t believe her ears.

“I found my One! She came to me, like ye said lass. I’m a wee bit...uh…” Bofur took off his hat and began to fan himself with it. He looked like he was going to be sick.

“Come in. I’ll make you some tea for your stomach.” Bella pulled the overwhelmed dwarf into her sitting room and went about making mint tea.

Tauriel excused herself to track down her husband before dinner, leaving Bella and Bofur alone to talk. The hobbit danced into the room with a cup of tea for the dwarf.

“I am so very excited for you my dear friend! Who is she? A dam from the Iron Hills? Ohhh maybe someone you knew in the Blue Mountains? Hmmm was it that stout dam that has been following you everywhere? She seems...different. But I’m sure she is lovely once you get to know her” Bella was chittering away.

Bofur was almost afraid to tell the hobbit but he finally got his courage and held up a hand to halt her words. “It’s Tigerlily.”

Her name coming off his tongue felt amazing. He loved the way it sounded in his own ears. He was so deep in his thoughts that he failed to notice that Bella was gripping her teacup extremely tight. It was only the shattering of porcelain that snapped him out of his thoughts. The hobbit in front of him had gripped her tea cup so hard that it had shattered in her hands.

“Bella! You’re bleeding!” Bofur jumped up and ran to the kitchen to grab a towel to wrap her wound. “We should get ye to Oin. I don’ want tha’ to get infected lass.” Bella just nodded dumbly and let Bofur lead her to the healer.  

“Tigerlily Took.  As in my cousin Tigerlily?” Bella came to her senses once the pair were in front of the healing rooms.

“Aye” Bofur was nervous.

Bella did not look pleased...at all. “Tiggie...Tig. Black haired hobbit? The one under the mountain currently?” Bofur nodded at Bella’s words.

Oin cut them off by cursing loudly about “hobbits and their damn accidents”. In the end Bella only need ointment and a few bandages. The cut was not deep enough for stitches.

Bofur escorted Bella back to her rooms and cleaned up the mess of shattered teacup before she spoke to him again.

“Bofur. I am happy you found your One. But she is young. Barely past her majority. She came of age last year if I am not mistaken. You are many years older than her.” Bofur nodded sadly. Everything Bella was saying he had thought of and been concerned of himself. “She is maybe nineteen in the years of men. What would you be?” Bella questioned him.

“Uh.. early to mid thirties I think.” Bofur mumbled.

“Hm. Not as bad as I thought. Okay well... I will help you my friend. But know that I will sic Gyda on you if you hurt her in anyway.”

Bofur winced at the thought. “Aye lass. I would never hurt ‘er. I don’t even know ‘er yet and I love ‘er. My chest feels like it’s on fire Bella. I worry about ‘er, I wonder wha’ she is doing right now, or if she has enough to eat. I want to protect ‘er and kiss ‘er and give ‘er everything I ‘ave. I want to ‘ave a dozen babes with ‘er and build ‘er a garden grander than ye ‘ave ever seen.”

Bella smiled softly at her friend. A small part of her, a very small part, felt slightly jealous. Bofur had loved her first but that was child’s play compared to the way he described his feelings for Tig. Bella had Thorin, she needed to stop being petty.

“Alright Bofur. I believe you. I will help you sweep her off her furry feet, if that is what you wish.” Bella told him.

“I just want to see ‘er happy.” He smiled lovingly at the thought of the giggling black haired lass.

“Well let me see if she is unattached. Then we can go from there. Ill speak with her tonight after dinner.”

Bofur kissed her forehead softly. “Thank ye lass. Where would I be without ye?”

“In the belly of a dragon.” Bella deadpanned.

Bofur laughed showing off his deep dimples. The sight made Bella feel at ease, she would help him get his love. Out of anyone Bofur deserved to be happy.

* * *

 Dinner was held in the great dining hall and all were invited to join in. The tables at the front of the great hall were filled with the royal family of Erebor as well as visiting royalty. The visiting hobbits were sat with the company. Bofur was seated beside Tigerlily and he couldn’t be happier about it.

Thorin stood and welcomed everyone, he announced various royalty and introduced the Took cousins as royalty as well, much to their surprise. They did not consider being grandchildren of the Thain to make them royalty. Bella knew what Thorin was doing. He was giving the dwarves no room to question the hobbits presence. Dinner had come and gone and soon the hobbits were leading the way to the dance floor. Bella had warned them early in the day to never accept a gift from any of the dwarves within the mountain unless it was from someone within the company. Paladin swung Esmeralda around the dance floor while Fili spun the black haired hobbit beauty around. She had told all of the company to please call her Tiggie or Tig

“Tigerlily sounds much too formal for my taste.” She had told them.

Fili smiled for the first time in months when he was dancing with the lively hobbit.

Fili could feel the jealous eyes of both males (Bofur) and females on his back as he twirled the little lass around. Her tight black curls were bobbing and bouncing with every movement she made. Fili felt free for the first time since Sigrid had been under the mountain. He didn’t have to worry about a girl chasing after him to get after his title. The hobbit in front of him had no desire for him or his title. She only wanted to be his friend and that was it. It felt like he could breath again. He was very disappointed when a dwarf lass named Runa had cut into their dance. The hobbit only bowed to the girl and gave Fili a tight hug when she took her leave.

Runa was babbling on and on about her father’s wealth and her love of gems. Fili nodded politely as he was supposed to, but the entire time he was thinking of a caramel haired girl who would have no interest in wealth or even gems unless it was used on a fishing lure to attract trout. Sigrid was everything he was not supposed to want and Runa was everything he was expected to want. She was stout, almost as wide as he. She had chestnut colored hair and a thick beard that was littered with gems and chains of gold. Runa had eyes of deep brown, no where close to the grey eyes he craved. Nothing about the dam appealed to him. Her voice was much too deep not at all sweet and silky like Sigrid. Fili chastised himself once again for thinking of the woman he loved so much. He would never have her, at this point he was pining over someone else’s wife. Blessedly the song ended quickly and Fili was able to steal Gyda from Dwalin so he did not have to dance with another dam.

Gyda was swept away from Dwalin by the blond haired prince.

“My sister, may I please have this dance?” Fili bowed deeply to the redhead.

She laughed heartily and headbutted him when he rose extracting a surprised laugh out of him. “Oh aye! I could not wait for you to take me for a spin my handsome lion prince. Tell me of all your gold and fancy titles! Is your cock really the size of a full grown horse?! Does it truly spout streams of golden seed?” Gyda made lewd noises as she imitated the dams of the mountain. She pulled her battle brother close to her chest before ruffling his hair as if he were a child.

“Ugh. Gyda stop!”

Gyda only laughed and moved to take the lead in their dancing. “Any of these fine dams catching your eye my brother?” Fili only gave her a half hearted smile and a shake of his head. “Do not fret. I would like to share a story with you.” Gyda said whimsically. “There once was a gorgeous redheaded halfling with the best tits this side of Arda. She overcame many obstacles. She killed every foe she came across. She murdered and maimed her rapists. She managed to make a group of thirteen grumpy arse faced dwarves fall in love with her, then she went above that and made an entire mountain respect her and love her. She turned the largest most menacing dwarf into her giant teddy bear. She killed Azog the Defiler! She... “ Gyda was cut off by Fili

“Why the bloody bollocks do I have to hear a ludicrous tale about you?” He was laughing as he said it.

“The moral of the story, _Prince Fili_ , is that I always get what I set my mind to. And I have set my mind on you being happy. You will be happy my brother. Mark my words, if a giant Orc many times my size could not contend with me, what makes you think your problem will?” She gave him a light pat on the cheek and walked towards the hobbits.

* * *

 

“My dear hobbits. How would you all like to make a bit of coin while you are here?” Esmeralda, Paladin and Tigerlily looked up at the halfling and nodded. “Dwarves think they are the only race that can hold their ale. How about we prove them wrong?”

All three hobbits giggled and agreed. Gyda stood on a table and began the betting ring for the drinking game. There were five large dwarves going against the three little hobbits. The only ones to bet on the hobbits were the members of the company. The games were soon afoot, with the hobbits in the lead. One by one each of the dwarves dropped, some even into their own vomit. The hobbits were dancing and singing merrily on the tables still drinking the ale as if they were not affected by the alcohol at all. When the last dwarf dropped into unconsciousness the three hobbits rejoiced and continued to drink. The ones who had bet on the hobbits and the hobbits themselves made a large amount of coin. The dancing picked up once again and soon Tig and Esmeralda were pulled from the tables by dwarves to dance, even Paladin was pulled into dancing by a few dams. The dwarves were amazed by the hobbits and their alcohol tolerance. Some said it was witchcraft, a few of the losers had dared to say they cheated but very few paid mind to that. They had all witnessed the little creatures opening their mouths and pouring the mass amounts of ale down their own throats.

* * *

 

Bofur watched his One being twirled around by Vail son of Kail. Bofur had known him back in Ered Luin, to say he was not overly fond of the dwarf back then and even much less so now would be an extreme understatement. Vail was getting a little too handsy for Bofur’s liking so he stalked over to the dwarf, he put on his brightest smile and slapped the dwarf on the back.

“Oi Vail! How are ya my lad?”

Vail turned and eyed the hatted dwarf suspiciously. “Fine, Bofur. How fares thee? No longer the poor starving miner ye once were. Gained a few pounds if I do say so might want to cut back on the ale, no female will be attracted to that gut of yours, perhaps your money. Must be nice to be a privileged lord of the mountain. Can’t say I believe ye earned it. Which one of the royals did ye have to su...”

Tig’s high voice broke through the rest of the dwarf’s comment. “Master Vail! That was highly rude and inappropriate! Master Bofur has more than earned his position within the mountain. Have you not heard of the courageous acts of The Company of Thorin Oakenshield? The monsters they fought and the trials they braved? This _poor miner_ as you so eloquently put it, followed his king understanding that it most likely would end in his death. I didn’t see you on the list of names who volunteered. So you will apologize this instant before I go and inform my cousin soon to be Queen Under the Mountain that you are making suggestive comments about the royalty of this mountain. And furthermore Master Bofur is a wonderful brave dwarf who is very handsome any female under this mountain would be lucky to have him. Apologize and take your leave.” Vail looked like a scolded child. He gave the miner a half assed apology and turned red faced back to the ale table.

“Ye did no’ ‘ave to do tha’ lass. I am more than capable of handling arseholes such as he. But I thank ye all the same for yer words Miss Tig.” Bofur was falling deeper in love with her as the minutes passed.

“You are very welcome. No one disrespects my friends and gets away without a good ear blistering. Now would you be so kind as to show this hobbit lass a good dwarven dance Bofur? Oh and do just call me Tig or Tiggie none of this title nonsense.”

Bofur gave her a dimpled grin and extended his hand.

* * *

 

After a night filled with more than enough ale and dancing the population of the mountain stumbled their way to their beds. Gyda and Dwalin had taken their sweet babe to bed much earlier in the evening and could be heard “enjoying” one another’s company in Bella’s stolen chambers. Kili and Tauriel had taken to the gardens to gaze at the stars intertwined within one another. Thorin had thrown Bella over his shoulder and barreled to his rooms after a few suggestive whispers from the hobbit. Paladin and Esmeralda had been escorted back to their quarters by Ori. He got along famously with the young hobbits, they had spoken of knitting techniques and all manner of writings. Dori had trailed along side to assure his brothers safety, Esmeralda had wowed him with a cup of tea and he was absolutely hooked on the lass ever since.

Tig and Bofur had been some of the last to leave the party. “I have had more fun this night than I have in all my years! I don’t want it to end.” Tig had twirled through the halls singing along with the cheery miner.

“Who says it has to end lass. Would ye like to see one of my favorite spot in the mountain?”

Tig smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. Bofur ran into  his rooms and gathered a few blankets and a flask. He grabbed her small soft hand in his large calloused one and headed to the secret door. When they stepped out into the cool night air Tig let out a sigh of happiness.

“Bofur. This is wonderful! How did you know of this place?” Tig took a seat next to the dwarf on a fur he had laid out.

“My cousin showed it to me after I arrived back at the mountain after Lake Town. This is the door the company came in through. Bella was the one to find the keyhole. Clever lass.”

Bofur took a swig of his flask and offered it to the small hobbit. She took a deep drink of it impressing the hatted dwarf. She looked up at his surprised face

“I know my way around liquor.” was all she explained.

The dark haired hobbit pulled another blanket on top of the two. They were sitting side by side hips touching and backs leaning against the mountain. “Tig may I ask ye a question?” Bofur fiddled with the ends of his winged hat.

“Of course Bofur. But only if I get to ask you one in return.”

Bofur smiled down at her and nodded. “How are ye not taken lass? Bella told me most hobbits are betrothed by the time they come of age.”

Tig looked up at the dwarf a little nervously. “Honestly? I was betrothed before I left. You have heard of Lobelia?” Bofur nodded trying to ignore the way his heart broke a little at the news of her betrothal. “Well her husband Otho has a brother named Olo. I was betrothed to him due to family ties and expectations. It was never truly love for me, more of a convenience or expectation really. He forbade me from coming on this trip but I could not deny the pull of this mountain. So I broke off my betrothal and left. By the time we reached Rivendell he was already married! Can you believe that?” Tig laughed lightly.

Bofur let out a breath of relief. “I’m sorry lass. Does it pain ye at all?”

Tig shook her head. “Not in the least! There must be something wrong with me. If anything I felt free even overjoyed that it was over.” Tig admitted.

“There is nothin’ wrong with ye lass. It jus’ wasnt love. Ye should only marry for love accepting anything less is a disservice to yerself I believe.” Bofur smiled when the little hobbit scooted ever so slightly closer to him.

Tig shivered slightly at the gently breeze flittering over them. Bofur removed his hat and plopped it onto the hobbits head. It was far too big but it would keep her warm. She smiled broadly up at him and pulled a blanket closer to her shoulders. She sniffed the blanket and hummed happily.

“These smell like you. I like it.” The lass was either drunk or delirious to be saying this so openly but Bofur would take whatever he could get. Drunk words were sober thoughts as he had learned in his years. “Now answer me this Bofur. Why are you not taken? You are very handsome and strong. I do not see how you are not married as of yet.”

Bofur chuckled at the lass beside him. “Well as I said I would never marry for anythin’ less than love and there were no dams interested in me back home or on the road. There was a lass I thought I loved once but it turns out she wasn’t the one for me.” Bofur told her.

“I do not believe that!” Tig snuggled closer to him for warmth. He tentatively put an arm around her shoulders. She hummed happily at the warmth and scooted even closer.

“I was a poor miner back in the Blue Mountains. I could no’ shower a dam in jewels and gold. No large beard to speak of and definitely not stout enough. I was no top pick of the litter if ye know wha’ I mean.”

Tig turned her face up to him with a strange expression on it. “Why would anyone want to be showered in gold and jewels? What use are they when you are cold and hungry with no merchants around? And a large beard would just get in the way.”

Bofur chuckled loudly at her words. “Yer cousin said the same thing.”

“Of course she did. Any hobbit will tell you the same regarding wealth except maybe the Sacksville-Baggins. I would prefer a poor happy miner to a rich grumpy lord any day. All that matters is good food, a warm hearth, all the comforts of home and love in your life.”

Bofur let her words wash over him. She was perfect in his eyes. Absolutely perfect. The two talked about everything from their families to their likes and dislikes until the sun rose. They watched the sun rise leaning into one another. It was only a few short minutes before the two were passed out asleep under the rising sun.


	46. Chapter 46

The day of the Durin’s day festival was finally upon them. Gyda could barely contain herself, she was the only female to enter into the sparring event. Dwalin was not pleased at the thought of his wife competing but she had refused to hear his words.

The event was set up outside the mountain. There were four large sparing rings/pens where the competitions would take place each pen had its own set of three judges. The competitors would be allowed no armor and would be fighting with a blunt weapon of their choice. It was a single elimination tournament, first blood drawn determined a winner. Many males from all three races were competing in the event. The competitions would begin early in the day and last until the sun fell from the sky. There would be a large feast after the tournament in honor of the winner.

Out of the company Dwalin, Gyda, Fili, Kili and Gloin would be competing. Thorin had wanted desperately to participate but he was expected to oversee the proceedings and there was also the worry of people forfeiting fighting the king based on his status. Bella was overjoyed that he would not be competing, the fact that death was a possibility while participating in the tournament had made her put her large foot down on his involvement.

There were many seats set up for the crowds that would be watching their loved ones fight. A betting corner had been procured quickly. The royalty of all the races had their own set of raised seating looking over the four sparring rings. Everyone was gathered at the tournament location awaiting the King Under the Mountain to arrive so they could begin.

Bard and his family had arrived and taken their seats, as had Thranduil. The Jarl and the Prince of Rohan took their seats near Sigrid. A hush fell upon the mass of dwarves, elves and humans alike when a large horn was blown announcing the arrival of the king. Thorin rode out of the mountain upon a large pony but what had shocked everyone was the female to his right. Bella rode out of the mountain on her fully armored midnight black dire wolf. She looked every bit the regal queen in her flowing Durin blue gown and armor.

When Thorin reached the large raised seating that had been build for the royals he came to the edge, he welcomed everyone and wished them all the luck Mahal would grant their souls. All clapped and the fights soon began. The hobbits had been invited to sit with Bella and Thorin and they gladly accepted. Bofur tailed behind Tigerlily and glared menacingly at anyone that stared a moment too long at his One. Sigrid had been tasked with taking care of Valkyrie while the little babes parents both competed. Sigrid soon passed the task off to Bella for a few minutes while she tended to some "minor business" she needed to settle. She assured the hobbit she would only be a few minutes.

* * *

 

Fili was warming up in his small covered pen, stretching his tight muscles and jogging in place to get his blood flowing. He heard a knock on the door and answered it expecting his brother or mother but the sight that welcomed him knocked the air out of his chest. His caramel haired love was standing behind the door smiling shyly at him. Her hair glinted with the golden bead that was nestled in the beautiful crown braid she wore. She took a step into his private pen and shut the door behind her.

“Fili.” Sigrid breathed and ran a hand over his bearded cheek.

“Sigrid. What are you doing here my love?” Sigrid brought her lips to meet the blond prince’s.

He melted into her kiss instantly and felt for one moment that his life was perfect until he came back down to reality. “You can’t be here lass. Your two suitors would not be happy with you kissing another.” Fili said sadly and cupped her smooth cheek.

“I am staring at one of my suitors.” Sigrid smiled brightly.

“What do you mean?”

Sigrid gave him a confused look. “Your mother delivered the courtship papers last night. My father has accepted them as a possibility! We are contracted my love. We could be with one another!” Sigrid practically screamed the last sentence and giggled.

Fili stood dumbfounded for a moment. So that is what his mother had asked his signature for. He had figured it was more mining paperwork or inventory lists. His mother, Gyda, Tauriel and Bella had all been acting strangely for months. This must have been what they were working on. He felt his heart swell at this new information. He picked his human lover up behind her thighs and lifted her into the air. He spun them around shouting for joy. He set the girl down and kissed her fiercely.

“We finally have hope, Fili!” Fili had never been so happy to have hope in his entire life. “The Jarl and William of Rohan will be participating in the tournament. I know you can beat them Fili. The winner out of your three will be given time alone with me, and a chaperone of course, tomorrow as a gift by the council.” Sigrid rolled her eyes at mention of the council.

“I will beat them, Sigrid. I will beat them for you”

Sigrid bumped her forehead to his gently and held it there looking deeply into his blue eyes. She pulled away from him and pulled the ribbon that had been around her neck off and handed it to Fili. “Wear this for good luck, my lion.” Fili took the ribbon and tied up his hair with the fabric. He gave her one last lingering kiss before she returned to the spectators seats.

* * *

Sigrid held in a breath as she watched Fili step into the sand of the first sparring ring. He was shirtless as was all the competitors but Sigrid could not take her eyes off the blonde prince. He jumped over the ring’s small fence, all his muscles bunched and coiled under his skin at the motion. He turned towards her, his twin swords glinted in the light of the sun, and winked before bowing to her. Sigrid’s mouth hung open at the look of his muscular body. She had never seen him shirtless before, it made her want to see a lot more of his skin, preferably below his trousers. He was rippling with thick muscle very unlike the humans or elves they had seen that day. He had a thick trunk and bulky arms. He was so _wide_ .

“Close your mouth before someone puts a cock in it.” Gyda tapped her cousins chin lightly with her finger.

Gyda had taken a moment to feed her babe during her break between the fights. It was a surprise to no one except the race of men that Gyda was undefeated so far that day. William, the Prince of Rohan, choked on his water when he heard Gyda’s words.

“Don’t get too excited over there _prince._ You’re cock will be no where near her mouth if I have anything to say about it.”

Gyda took two of her fingers and pointed from her eyes to his in a warning. He growled at her in response. Valkyrie had finished feeding and was given a sweet kiss to her head before she was handed back to her Aunt Bella. Gyda dropped a kiss into her cousins caramel hair and said some words in Northmens native tongue, making Jarl Audun laugh and Sigrid to turn bright red.

“What did she say?!” William asked the Northman.

“She said ‘ _We all know that the prince of Rohan would much rather have a cock in his mouth.”_ Audun explained.

The Prince of Rohan flamed red at the words, it was a well hidden secret that he had no interest in the female form, at least he thought it was a well hidden secret. How had the evil halfling known? He was thinking of ten different ways to maim the halfling for alluding to his darkest secret. He had been trained better than to hit a woman but he was very close to breaking every rule set in place to protect the smaller female. He would just have to ruin her in the sparring ring.

* * *

Tig leaned into Bofur when Fili cut down another opponent and roared in triumph.

“Why are they not wearing armor?” Tig asked.

“Well lass for us dwarves there are less dams than there are dwarves. So we must do everythin’ we can to attract a mate. Dams appreciate a stout, scarred warrior. We fight shirtless to show off our bodies and prove wha’ a good warrior we are without hiding behind armor. Many couples will get engaged tonight because of these fights.” Bofur explained. He couldn’t help the tightening in his trousers when she placed her hand on his thigh and leaned into his ear so she could be heard about the cheering for the blond prince.

“Why do you not fight?”

Bofur gave her a shy dimpled grin before answering. “I am not trying to attract a dam. I ‘ave done enough fightin’ in me years Tig. I would much rather live in peace surrounded by green.” Bofur watched Tig turn a little red and turned back to the fight. He hoped she understood what he was hinting at.

Gyda was fighting now and was probably the most vicious frightening sight the three visiting hobbits had seen in their life times. “Ye think tha’ is bad, ye should see when she is actually tryin’. Most terrifyin’ sight I ‘ave ever seen.” Thorin chuckled lightly at Bofur’s words. Bella was hiding a smile behind the little Valkyrie.

“She is part hobbit? I would never believe it if not for her size. Never met a hobbit that behaves that way,” Esmeralda said.

“Oh aye. She is hobbit, but she is also half Northman. I’m proud to say she took more after her father’s blood.” Audun answered before taking his leave for his next fight.

Esmeralda watched him walk away with thinly veiled interest. He was tall and broad shouldered. He had warm hazel eyes and long blonde hair that he kept in a tight braided tail upon his head. The sides and back were shaved to the skin revealing tattoos of snakes upon his scalp.

Paladin nudged his sister and shook his head. “No. Esme. Absolutely not.” Esmeralda looked to the ground with a blush upon her cheeks.

* * *

 

The scream of Gyda’s challenger broke everyone’s side conversations. Gyda stood upon the gate yelling in triumph. She was wearing a leather bra and matching leather trousers that were tight to her skin. Dwalin looked over at his wife and felt a rush of pride flow through him. She had bounced back from his incredibly large babe beautifully. She wore her white stretch marks like a point of pride over her taut abs. She called them her victory marks. Her breasts were still large and were barely hidden in her leather bra, the tops of her round breasts popped slightly out of the contraption. Because she was the only woman in the tournament, she was obviously not going to go topless. Dwalin had wanted her to wear more of an armored full top but she had refused. She didn’t want anyone accusing her of cheating if her entire torso was covered.

They had lovingly braided one another's hair that morning to keep it out of the way. Gyda had her regular style and Dwalin had to braid all of his hair back apart from his mohawk. His wife was the envy of many dams. They had talked about her as if she were a wanton woman, and in many ways she was but only for her husband. She had scars littering her pale skin that were the envy of many dwarf warriors, specifically the large white scars that covered her back and tore into her tattoo. Dwalin did not miss the way many males of all three races looked at his wife. He had barred his teeth at a few that had the balls to speak of her lustfully in front of him.

Gyda was still yelling in Norse from her perch on the fence. Her opponent was curled around himself with what appeared to be a broken arm and a gash across his thigh. The weapons Gyda had been given were blunt axes but were heavy enough to break bones and cause minor gashes and cuts. Dwalin heard the chanting for his wife and stalked to her side to lift her from the ring.

All he heard was the crowd screaming “ _Ozdol Bushag (evil halfling)”_ over and over again.

He grabbed his wife and kissed her deeply. He could taste the blood in her mouth from a blow she had taken to the face and it made the kiss that much more erotic.

* * *

Tauriel had stolen Kili away from his mother during one of his breaks. After watching her husband fight it had made her hot all over. She dragged him a ways away from the competition into the adjacent field with high grass. She pushed him down to the ground onto his back and knelt on top of him covering his mouth with her own. She could smell his sweat and musky scent, it was almost enough to have her begging him to take her in front of everyone. Kili had a pleasantly surprised look on his face at the recent turn of events. He put his muscular arms behind his head and smirked at his frantic wife. She pulled the laces of his trousers to expose his already throbbing member and then proceeded to pull off her trousers and undergarments. She sank down on his cock quickly causing both to moan at the contact. Their coupling was quick and intense. After both had climaxed and pulled themselves back into order Tauriel laid in the grass beside her husband letting out a contented sigh.

“What brought that on _Amrâlimê_ ?” Kili’s deep voice rumbled against her chest.

“Mmmhmm. Watching you fight is very arousing _Meleth nin._ It brings out a primal side of me.” Tauriel hummed lightly. Kili chuckled and gave his wife one last parting kiss before the couple made their way back to the tournament.

* * *

There were ten fighters left by late afternoon, Gyda, Audun, William of Rohan, Fili, Dwalin, Kili, Thorin III (Dain’s son), Kirric, Canute and Cedric of Rohan (Williams guard). Gyda and William were the first fight all watched in rapt attention as the two circled around each other. The small lass barely came up to his stomach but what she lacked in height she made up for in speed. At one point during the fight Gyda’s axes had been knocked out of her hands and she had begun grappling with the taller man. She had him in a choke hold before he had time to blink. He fell onto his back trying to dislodge her. But all he had done was give her was the upper hand. Everyone that knew the small female knew that her best fighting was done on ground level. She was the best at submission holds once she got someone down to her. Gyda had gotten William into a leg lock immobilizing him. She reached for his own sword and lightly sliced him across the chest. The match was called and Gyda smirked and crouched before the fuming prince.

“Ill keep your secret Prince of Rohan, if you pull your offer of courtship. I have a much better plan that will benefit all involved.” Gyda whispered and tilted her head towards the prince's little brother who was whispering and giggling with twelve year old Tilda. Gyda outstretched her hand to help the Prince up from the ground. He stared at her for a long minute, then nodded in acceptance and grabbed her hand.

* * *

Audun was in one of the empty pens waiting for the match between Cedric and Canute to be over. One of the servant girls from Dale was on her knees before him trying to  suck his soul out through his prick. He reached his hand into her mousey brown hair while she swirled her tongue on the head of his cock. The door burst open and his favorite halfling stood in the doorway.

“Get out.” She said to the servant girl. The girl wiped her mouth and skittered out the open door.

“ _Nálgask gera gargan minn hani (come to finish milking my cock)_?” Audun asked with a shake of his manhood.

Gyda quick as a snake punched him in his exposed groin.

Audun fell over with a groan of pain “ _Tik (bitch)”._  

“ _Til lágr minn kenna (too small for my taste)._ Would you like to make a wager my friend?”

Audun eyed her suspiciously. He loved to gamble and Gyda knew that very well. “ _Á hvat_ _(on what)?_ ” He managed to stuff his sore manhood back into his trousers and was attempting to stand.

Gyda held him down at her eye level “We are to fight next. If you win I give you a chest of gold but if I win you terminate your courtship contract with Sigrid.”

Gyda and Audun had trained side by side once upon a time. They had been about equal, but he gotten stronger and bigger while she had gotten lazy and had a babe (or so he thought). He had not watched any of her fights apart from her first one that day. She had won but that was against a dwarf, they were no match for a northman.

Audun laughed at her “why do you not want me to possess the Lady of Dale?”

Gyda growled at him. “For that reason alone _oskilgetinn (bastard)._ You wish to possess her instead of having her for a wife and partner. Also you do not love her, you will cheat and if you cheat I’m going to have to kill you. I don’t want to be Jarl, if I killed you I would have to take your place and it sounds like an awful bore to rule. Save us all the trouble.”

Audun weighed the idea in his mind. Gyda was not one to lie. She would kill him if he cheated on her cousin, and he loved having many women. “Our people need trading partners with Dale. There must be a marriage.”

Gyda smiled knowingly. “You have a sister do you not? Dagny? She is the blonde girl I caught giving my cousin Bain love bites below his trouser line.”

Audun looked as if he were going to murder the young Lord of Dale.

“Do not get any ideas of hurting my boy cousin. You were known to have done much worse at the age of fifteen. Dagny is free to have courtship contracts is she not?”

Audun could only nod stiffly. “Make it two chests of gold.”

Gyda looked annoyed as she pricked her finger and smeared the blood on her palm, Audun did the same and the two shook sealing the wager in blood.

* * *

The last match of the competition was soon to begin and Bella could not be more thrilled for this day to be over. It was too much fighting for any hobbit to watch. Kili had been beaten by Thorin III, who was then beaten by Canute. Canute took victory over Cedric and Kirric. Leaving only Canute, Audun, Gyda, Fili and Dwalin before long. Canute had been beaten by Fili and Gyda had wiped the floor with Audun. That had been the most amusing fight of the day. All stopped what they were doing to watch it.

When Gyda had won she stood over the fallen Northman and roared to the sky with her axes out praising the god Thor. Gyda had helped him stand and the two shook hands speaking quietly with one another. Dwalin was soon beaten by the small halfling after a long fight. The last fight of the night was between Gyda and Fili. Both were beyond exhaustion. Gyda looked towards her bear dwarf with a smirk and gave him a quick kiss before jumping into the ring. Fili jogged towards the raised seats that the royalty was sitting in.

He took Sigrid's hand and placed a small kiss onto the back. “ _Amrâlimê”_ . Sigrid blushed a deep red at the words. Thorin looked as if he were going to keel over.

Bella took his hand and whispered “Did you hear of the courtship contract between the Lady of Dale and the Crown Prince of Erebor? _That_ is how power is wielded my king.” Bella kissed his cheek lightly pulling away with a large smirk.

The crowds roared when the fight between Gyda and Fili began. Both fought with dual weapons and were extremely talented. Fili fought valiantly but ended up falling into the same trap William had. Gyda had gotten her arms around him and brought him to the ground. She gave him a small cut across his forearm and was declared the winner. She was so tired she had to be carried by her husband back into the mountain before the feast but she had won and no one was more proud than her spouse and battle brother.

“If I have to lose to anyone. I am glad it was you.” Fili had told her when they knocked foreheads. For the first time ever the winner of the Durin’s day tournament was a female.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a little too cliche with Gyda winning the entire thing but I couldn't stop myself. I hope you all enjoyed the Fili and Sigrid fluff, I know I enjoyed writing it. :)


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly Fili/Sigrid fluff with a wee bit of Bofur/Tigerlily fluff. I hope you all enjoy it.

The feast was a large affair, food was provided by Dale, Mirkwood and Erebor to celebrate the fall of Smaug. Ale was provided by Erebor and wine provided by Mirkwood. The feast was held in Erebors three grand banquet halls. All were happy and there was much rejoicing. Each of the three separate rulers provided a speech in their tongue honoring the fallen and rejoicing the living. Gyda, Fili and Dwalin were all celebrated as the First, Second and Third place winners of the tournament. Each was given gifts to honor them.

The ale and wine began to flow which meant that dancing soon followed. Fili was obligated to dance with all of the female dams that presented themselves to him but all he could see was the caramel haired lass watching him from across the room. When the music finally changed Fili excused himself from his current dance partner and walked towards Sigrid. Fili was so focused on Sigrid that he almost didn't see the dam that stepped in front of him.

“Prince Fili! You did wonderfully in today’s tournament. I couldn’t take my eyes off you.” Runa practically purred as she rubbed a hand over his arm feeling for his muscles.

Fili internally rolled his eyes but outwardly put a polite smile on his face and thanked the dam.

“Oh where are my manners. You look parched. Here have some wine.” Runa handed him a glass and he nodded his head in thanks and took a sip. It tasted off, like something had been mixed into the fermenting barrel by accident.

Fili only took a small sip and handed it back to her “Thank you Runa, but I am not thirsty any longer.”

Runa frowned deeply. “No you must try some more! It is some of my families home made wine.” She pushed the cup toward him again.

“No. Thank you, Runa. That is kind of you but I must decline. Now if you will excuse me, I must go talk to that beautiful woman over there.” Fili bowed hastily and took his leave. He saw Sigrid sitting with Audun her hands resting on his and an easy smile on her face. It made Fili’s stomach clench painfully with jealousy.

* * *

 Sigrid was watching Fili as he strode to her a confident smile on his face. Her stomach was full of butterflies at being able to speak with him. She was truly, completely, head over heels in love with the prince. Her heart was about ready to burst at the memory of her morning.

_She had just finished braiding her hair, making sure that Fili’s bead was still visible in her signature crown braid. She was about to start breakfast for the family when a knock on the door broke through her routine. Daniel their house hand answered the door and announced that Princess Dis of Erebor was waiting in the sitting room for Sigrid and her father._

_“Why would Fili’s mother be here to see me?” Sigrid had asked him._

_He only shrugged and gave her a raised eyebrow. Sigrid trotted up to her father’s room to tell him who was here. The two came down the stairs in a rush and flew into the sitting room._

_“Princess Dis, What a pleasure to see you, your highness” Bard bowed deeply to the princess and kissed her knuckles._

_Her father was still getting the hang of being considered royalty. He had been raised by a fisherman and was a bargeman through and through. His bow was less awkward than it had been but not by much. Dis did not seem to notice and she curtsied to the Lord of Dale._

_Sigrid curtsied as well to the princess. “Welcome to our home Princess Dis.” Sigrid said quietly._

_“My, my I can see why my son is so taken with you lassie. You are beautiful.” Dis said in her deep female voice._

_“Thank you, your highness.” Sigrid answered shyly._

_“_ _Lord Bard, may I please speak with the Lady of Dale alone?”_

_Bard looked to Sigrid to see if she was alright with Princess Dis' request. Sigrid nodded and Bard excused himself from the room. Dis dismissed her guards leaving the two of them alone. The human girl fetched them both tea and sat before the Princess waiting for her to speak._

_“My son has expressed his deep love for you, am I correct in assuming that you feel the same?” Dis watched as Sigrids face fell slightly._

_“Aye. I love him with all of my heart. But I am to be married to the Prince of Rohan or the Jarl.” Sigrid said with tears in her eyes._

_“If you could, would you marry Fili?”_

_Sigrids eyes snapped up to meet those of the Princess. “Oh aye! I would marry him right this instant if it were possible. There is no other that I could love even half as much as I love your son.” Sigrid said sincerely._

_Dis asked for Bards presence once again. When he was seated Sigrids heart began to race but she did not know why until Dis spoke._

_“My sons mean everything to me. They are the reason I live and breath. Fili has been miserable the last few months without you, as I am sure you have been as well. That is what persuaded us, your cousin, Bella, the elf and I to put pressure on Erebor’s council. You knew Fili was going to be pushed into a political marriage as well correct?” Sigrid nodded at her words. “We have persuaded the council to write a courtship contract between Erebor and Dale. A contract between Crown Prince Fili of Erebor and Sigrid The Lady of Dale.” Dis handed Bard a beautifully written scroll explaining the terms and what was asked for and what would be given._

_Sigrid was so overjoyed and excited that she forgot all manners and lept forward engulfing the dwarrowdam into a tight hug._

_“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Sigrid finally came to her senses and jumped away from the princess. “Oh valar! I am so sorry princess Dis. I should not have done that. Please forgive me.”_

_Dis only laughed lightly and patted Sigrid's hair. “There is no need to apologize child. We very well may be family someday.” Dis cupped the young girls cheek and smiled._

“What are you smiling about, Sigrid Girl?” Sigrid was pulled out of her happy memory by Audun’s thick accented westron.

“I was thinking about my morning. That is all Jarl Audun.” Sigrid answered politely.

“Sigrid. Do you love me?” Audun asked her seriously and took her hands.

“Nay. I love another. I’m sorry.” She said softly after a moment and averted her eyes. There was no polite to say it.

“Do not be sorry my girl. I do not love you either. Do not get me wrong, you are beautiful, and I would have been good to you, but our marriage would not be one of love. I am pulling my courting contract. Gyda has made me see sense and a contract between Bain and Dagny will be drafted for when they come of age.”

Sigrid smiled brightly. Her brother had professed his deep feelings for the blonde haired northman girl. “Truly?!”

“Aye Sigrid Girl. I will not stand in the way of your happiness. We are friends are we not?”

Sigrid nodded and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Thank you, my friend.” Sigrid glanced towards Fili and saw him speaking to a persistent dam. Sigrid frowned momentarily before turning her attentions back to Audun.

* * *

 

Bofur bowed to Tigerlily and asked for a dance with the sweet lass.

“Bofur! I have something for you!” Tig told him excitedly.

“What is it lass?” Bofur asked curiously trying to peer around her back where she held something. She flashed her pearly white teeth and pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind her back.

“Flowers!?” Bofur almost choked on his tongue.

“Do you not like them?” Tig looked dejected.

“They are perfect lass, the prettiest flowers I ‘ave ever seen. Thank ye” Bofur took the flowers and inhaled deeply they smelled absolutely heavenly. He had heard Bella speak on what flowers meant to hobbits. A bouquet of flowers could mean many different things. He would have to ask Bella for a translation when the night came to a close.  “Would you care for a dance Tig?”

She nodded enthusiastically and set the bouquet aside on their table to take his hand. He pulled her close on the dance floor. “How many children would you like to have Bofur?”

Bofur felt sweat collect on his forehead. All he could imagine was little black haired children running around Tigs feet and calling him “Da” or “Adad”.

“As many as Mahal sees fit. But I don’ know if I will ever have the pleasure of having children.” Bofur replied nervously. ‘ _Where is she going with this?’_ He thought to himself.

“I think we should have eight.” She mused as calm as if claiming the sky was blue.

“I’m sorry did ye say _we_?” Bofur asked breathlessly.

“Well yes. I don’t plan on having children with anyone except my True Heart. Did you plan on having children with anyone besides your…what do you all call it? One?”

Bofur stopped dancing. He was absolutely stunned. ‘ _How did she know?’_ “Uh..no lass. I didn’. Ye ‘ave feelings for me?” Bofur asked dumbly.

Tig laughed and raised up on her toes to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Yes. You are my True Heart. I just proposed to you…Did you not understand...oh yavanna. You don’t use the language of flowers!” Tig slapped her forehead with her palm.

She muttered about being a daft little girl, Bofur grasped her wrist and pulled her closer to him. He planted a firm kiss onto her lips. She relaxed into the kiss and soon the two were kissing passionately on the dance floor. Bofur felt a slap on his behind causing him to yelp.

Kili stood there grinning like the cat who caught the canary. “Oi. Might wanna take that somewhere else. _Irak’amad_ is givin’ you the evil eye. And Paladin is about to shit a brick...” Kili thumbed behind him towards Paladins red face and Bella’s scowl.

“Lass. ye want to get out of here? Id like to show ye the most beautiful spot in the mountain.”

Tig’s smile seemed to brighten the entire room. She laced her fingers with Bofur’s “Id follow you anywhere Bofur. Lead the way.”

Bofur dragged the small hobbit out of the hall but not before stopping to grab his proposal flowers. Kili wolf whistled at them as they exited only stopping when Tauriel covered his mouth with hers.  

Bofur pulled Tig into his rooms and fished out a cup to put the flowers in until he could put them in a vase. He grabbed a small bag with a blanket, some jerky and a water skin just in case. Bofur hitched the pack higher up onto his back and held out his hand for the small lass. She grasped his hand with a giggle and fell into step beside him.

He led them down into the mines then he pulled her into the pully chair upon his lap and began strapping her in. She squeaked in fear and clung to him with all her strength.

“I would never let ye fall lass. Relax.”

She turned her face into his neck and continued to hold onto him as he lowered them down into the depths of the mine. Bofur hummed a calming tune that set her at ease. She opened her eyes and gasped at the beauty around her. There was a large vein of gold running through the stone. Bofur pulled the chair to a stop at the mouth of an open tunnel. He unhooked her and helped her step into the ledge at the entrance before climbing out himself. He grabbed his lantern and grasped her hand.

“Bofur. What song were you humming earlier. It was beautiful.”

Bofur looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. “It is a song me cousin Bifur used to sing to my brother and me when we were scared as kids. He helped raise us after my father died in Moria.”

Tig had met Bifur. He had a large dent in his head where an axe had been stuck and then dislodged many years later. He was now relearning how to speak westron after the accident had robbed him of his speech. He was a very kind soul, Tig liked him immensely and after hearing Bofur’s story she liked him even more. Tig and Bofur chatted about anything and everything until Bofur stopped and turned out the lantern.

“Bo, I can’t see a thing.” Tig tugged at his arm.

His chest bloomed with heat at the nickname she had just used. “I can lass. Dwarves ‘ave great eyesight in the dark. I know these tunnels like the back of me hand. We are almost there.” the hatted dwarf tugged her a little farther into the tunnel before they came into a large dome like clearing.

Tig gasped at the beauty that lay before her. There were luminescent mushrooms in blue, green and even white littering the cave floor. Hanging from the ceiling were glowing bright blue strands.

“What are those!?” Tig spoke loudly.

As soon as her voice carried within the cave most of the little lights went out. Bofur chuckled quietly and put a finger to her lips. He pulled out the blanket and laid it on the cave floor beckoning her to lay down. Bofur laid flat on his back and Tig curled into his side using his muscular arm as a pillow. They lay there silently for a minute until slowly the little lights began to appear again.

“Those are glow worms lass.”

Tig looked up at the ceiling in wonder. “They are beautiful. I have never seen something so pretty.” she whispered.

Bofur turned his face to her and smiled sweetly “I have seen prettier.” He looked into her eyes and kissed her deeply.

* * *

 Back in the feast hall Fili was spinning Sigrid around in circles happily. She had informed him that the Jarl had pulled his courtship offer leaving only the Prince of Rohan. Sigrid had heard a rumor that he too would be pulling his courtship due to something Gyda had said to him. Fili began feeling as if he had drank an entire barrel of elven wine by the end of her speech, he stumbled slightly and was only held up by Sigrid’s slender arms.

“Fili my love. Are you alright?” Sigrid sounded as if she were underwater.

“Aye lass. I just need to use the wash room. Ill be right back.” Fili stumbled away towards the restroom.

Something wasn't right, Sigrid had watched Fili drinking, he had not drank enough to be as drunk as he was. She scoured the room looking for Kili when Fili didnt return immediately. She found the dark haired archer hiding behind a statue of his great grandfather with his hand in his wife's trousers.

“Uh. Kili! I am so sorry!”

Kili looked as if he were in pain at Sigrid's presence.

Tauriel burned red with embarrassment, “What is the matter Sig, you look worried.” Tauriel and the human had grown very close over Valkyries birth and stayed in touch upon her return to Dale.

“Something is wrong with Fili. He acts as if he has drank elven wine from the tap but he has only had a few mugs of ale. He wandered off to the bathroom but hasn’t returned. I'm worried. Could you check on him for me?”

Kili heaved a sigh but nodded. His brother was probably just passed out on the floor but he would help none the less. No doubt Sigrid would never be able to haul Fili to his rooms. The skinny girl looked as if she would be broken by a strong wind. Kili turned down the corridor and saw his brother being dragged down the hall by a dark haired dwarf that Kili did not recognize.

“Oi. where the bloody hell do you think you are dragging my brother off to?” Kili barked at the stranger.

“Uh… your highness. Prince Fili asked me to get him to a bed. I figured I would just let him sleep it off in one of the guest rooms down the hall. I...uh couldn’t get him to the royal wing.” The dwarf looked very nervous.

Kili narrowed his eyes at the dwarf. “Im sure you could have gotten the guards to help him.”

the stranger fidgeted and nodded. “Oh I didn’t think about that, guess i've had too much to drink to think straight. You are right your highness.”

“hmm.. Indeed. Good night” Kili gave him one last strange look before pulling his brother up onto his shoulders and trudging back to where Tauriel and Sigrid were waiting. Tauriel came to the other side of Fili to help carry the heavier brother. Sigrid followed behind as they trudged to the prince's room. Kili threw his brother onto the bed unceremoniously. The blonde was still breathing so that was good sign.

“Probably is just a mixture of exhaustion, dehydration and too much ale. He will be fine, just needs to sleep it off Siggie.” Killi ruffled the taller woman's hair. He laughed at her grumpy expression and hand slapping.

“I will care for him. Thank you for helping me Kili.”

Kili gave her one of his best knee weakening smiles and kissed her cheek. “Anything for my almost sister.” Tauriel rolled her eyes at her husband’s antics and pulled him out the door with a last goodbye to her human friend.

* * *

 

Fili woke to something warm pressed against his back. He looked down at the hand draped over his waist. It was very small, dainty with perfectly rounded pink nails. Dams did not have hands this skinny. Her fingers were long and slender with no rings or adornments. But they were calloused as well, obviously used to hard labor. Fili’s brain felt muggy and sluggish. It took him far too long to figure out whose hand this was.

He rolled over and looked into the sleeping face of his love. Her hair was unbound and falling everywhere in messy curls. She was wearing one of his sleep shirts and from the feel of her bare thigh on his that was probably all she was wearing. He felt his cock twitch in recognition of this fact. He looked down and realized he was bare chested with only soft trousers on. Sigrid tightened her hold on Fili and scooted closer to him throwing a thigh over his hip in her sleep. She mumbled something unintelligible and scooted even closer bringing her center toward his groin. She was completely wrapped around him as if he were no more than a long pillow. Fili groaned at the feeling of her center brushing against his now hard cock. The sound roused Sigrid, her eyes opened and then closed for a moment before shooting open in suprise, her sleepy brain finally registering Fili was awake. She backed away from the prince self- consciousness seeping deep into her bones.

"Sigrid? You're in my bed..." He croaked.

“Oh Fili I am so sorry. You were really drunk and I helped you get to bed and then I stayed because I was afraid you would choke on your vomit if your stomach disagreed with you. And then I got so tired and my dress was very uncomfortable…”

Fili kissed her mouth to quit her rambling. “You have never looked more beautiful to me.” He rubbed a thumb on her cheek and kissed her once more.

“Oh you must be thirsty. Let me grab you water.” Sigrid jumped out of the bed and rushed over to the his side table. She handed him a glass of mint water and he drank greedily.

“I have never been this drunk before. I did not even drink as much as I normally do.” Fili scratched his head in confusion.

“Did you drink the wine? I swear the elves bring their most potent batches to the dwarves just to watch them all pass out.” Sigrid rolled her eyes.

She moved back to her side of the bed and climbed back in. She knelt before him sitting on her heels and felt his head for a fever.

“I didn’t drink any wine except that wine Runa gave me. It must have just been exhaustion and ale that got to me.”

Sigrid gave him a curious look but said nothing. Sigrid was still kneeling on the bed before him. His eyes roamed over her body, his sleep shirt was falling above her knees and the neck tie had come undone allowing the fabric to slip from her shoulder. Her soft curls cascaded down to her waist. He ran his fingers through it before his finger caught on something. Sigrid smiled sweetly at him when he pulled the small braid out of her curls, attached was a golden bead.

“You wear it?” Fili asked in wonder.

“Of course I wear it. You asked me to. It was the most beautiful gift I have ever been given. I love you.” Sigrid leaned forward and kissed him softly.

Fili deepened the kiss and pulled her to straddle his lap. “I love you too Sigrid. Be my wife?” His ice blue eyes bore into her.

She nodded smiling and kissed him even deeper. The rest of the morning they spent celebrating their love in the most primal way possible. There first love making was sweet and tender. When they had finished he took a cloth and lovingly cleaned the blood from between her legs then held her close to him. Both naked and thoroughly exhausted, they quickly fell into a deep slumber.

A frantic knocking on the door roused the sleeping couple. Fili’s bedroom door flew open, the blonde grabbed his daggers from the bedside table and sat up ready to attack. Sigrid sat up and brought the blankets up under her arms trying desperately to hide her nude body.

“Oi. Yer gonna wan’ to get to the throne room laddie. There's trouble a-brewin and yer in the middle.” Nori said as he leaned against the door jam. “Lass. Yer gonna wanna join ‘im. Ye might jus’ be able to save ‘is hide. Well that is before yer father finds out the two of ye were doin' the two pump jump. He’s gonna put a black arrow in yer arse boy.” Nori snickered and balanced a small dagger on his finger. “Up ye get. This is urgent.” Nori said impatiently.

“Nori. If you do not get out so Sigrid can put on her dress we will never make it down there.” Fili was annoyed and scared.

“I don’ mind a wee bit of female nudity.” Nori waggled his eyebrows.

Fili threw his dagger at the thief and only missed him because Nori was quicker in shutting the door. The dagger buried itself into the wooden door with a heavy thud. “Sig. It will be alright my love. Go find Kili and bring him to the throne room. I love you, forever and always.” Fili kissed her swiftly and moved out to follow Nori to the throne room.

“What is this about Nori?”

The theif looked over his shoulder and shook his head. “Nothin good laddie. A dam says ye took her maidenhead last night and she can tell she is already with babe from yer seed. Swears she is carryin’ the heir of Durin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I envisioned for the cave of glow worms - http://thekidshouldseethis.com/wp/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/stoked-for-saturday-glowworm-caves02.jpg  
> Also the luminesent mushrooms that would be found in the caves as well - http://bna-art.s3.amazonaws.com/www.bootsnall.com/articles/wp-content/uploads/2010/07/musrooms.jpg


	48. Chapter 48

Fili stumbled into the throne room still unsteady on his feet. Bella had her hands pressed against a chestnut haired dams stomach. Bella turned back to Thorin and nodded her head with a large frown on her face. A split second of smug satisfaction flickered across the dams face before she covered it expertly. Thorin looked as if he were going to murder Fili when the blonde prince entered the throne room.

“Crown Prince Fili of Erebor. Do you know this dam in front of you?” Thorin’s voice was icy and demanding.

“Yes. This is Runa.” Fili answered confusion covering his face.

He looked towards Bella who had had her eyes clenched shut in pain at his words. Runa made her way to Fili’s side and reached to hold his hand, a sugar sweet smile on her face that would give one cavities if you stared too long. Fili felt his stomach lurch at the sight. Her fingers tried to lace with his but he tore his hand from her and stepped away.

“Did you not enjoy our time last night?” Runa feigned hurt.

“What time? WE had no time.” Fili shook his head searching for any memory starring Runa from last night apart from their encounter with the wine.

“Yes we did. You took my maidenhood last night. After your brother took you to bed you came to my rooms and we made love. I am carrying the Heir of Durin inside me.”

Fili shook his head in horror saying “No” over and over again.

“Yes. The future Queen has just confirmed it.”

Bella cleared her throat “I said not that you were carrying the Heir of Durin only that you had a life within you. It is too early to tell how far along you are. There is not even a strong heartbeat yet only energy.” Bella corrected angrily.

Runa seemed to not to be affected by Bella’s angry tone. “Isn’t it wonderful! I knew your seed would be strong. We are going to have a babe and be so happy!”

Runa gushed and grabbed Fili’s hand once more. He stepped away from her and promptly threw up into the nearby potted plant Bella had insisted on having in the room. Ylva was growling at the dam rushing to Filis side.

“I know it is a lot, my love. But it is a happy thing. You seemed happy last night.” Fili looked at her as if she had lost her mind, which she probably had.

“I don’t remember last night!” Fili screamed.

Thorin asked for proof of Runa’s loss of virginity. Runa’s servant, a nervous looking dwarf with shifty eyes, produced the sheet when requested by Thorin.

“That is a lot of blood for a broken maidenhead Miss Runa.” Bella said in a suspicious tone.

“What can I say I am a bleeder. Lots of blood flowing through my veins.” Runa said a little too quickly.

Thorin showed no outward emotion but Fili could see the fire in his eyes. “Fili. Come here. Now.” Thorin snapped his fingers and pointed to his side.

Runa stayed at the center of the room speaking with her servant. Fili trotted to his uncle’s side. “Uncle I do not think I slept with her. I do not remember last night at all. It was as if I had an entire barrel of elven wine but I did not have much to drink and even less than I normally would.” Fili admitted quietly.

“Runa said your brother took you to bed? We must speak with him.”

As if on cue Kili, Tauriel, Gyda and Sigrid came in the door. “Kili Son of Vili. Your brother is accused of impregnating this dam last night. She said that you took him to his rooms but he left after you put him to bed is that correct?”

Before Kili could answer Gyda spoke up. “Fili wouldn’t touch that _cow_ with a ten foot spear no matter how hungry his cock was. She repulses him.” Gyda barked.

“Halfling hold your tongue.” Thorin growled. Gyda looked as if she were about to partake in an act of treason if it were not for Sigrid and Tauriel holding her back.

“I did take Prince Fili back to his rooms last night my king. He was in no condition to leave after he was put to bed.” Kili glared at the dam.

“I can assure you he was more than in well condition when he stepped into _my_ bed.” Runa smirked.

Tauriel floated to the dam and put her hands to her stomach feeling for the life within her.

”Runa. You have sworn that you are telling the truth. It is a crime to lie about such a serious matter. The punishment is to suffer _id-i'lêj oshrib (The Shameful Shaving)_ and forever be labeled as _masharbûna (She who is shaven)._ Do you wish to withdraw your statement.” Thorin asked coldly.

“I would never lie to you my king.” Runa gave him a large smile.

“Fili son of Vili what do you have to say about these accusations?” Thorin asked as he rubbed his temples.

“I have no feelings for affection towards Runa. I do not wish to marry her even if she is full of my babe which I do not believe. But I do not remember last night my king, I only remember that I woke up with another in my bed.” Fili admitted.

“Who?” Thorin growled.

“I can not say. It will not be well for her reputation if it is known that I have lain with her.” Fili breathed deeply waiting for his uncle’s anger.

“Fili! As Crown Prince of Erebor you are obligated to stand by the mother of your child. If this is the mother of your child you will be marrying her by nightfall unless you have proof that this is a false claim!” Thorin roared.

Thorin did not believe this Runa character in the least bit and he had a pretty good idea on who the mystery alibi was, all he needed to do was force her hand to prove Runa incorrect. “I will ask you once more who you were with!” Thorin yelled at his nephew. Fili turned his nose up and refused to speak.

After a tense moment Sigrid spoke up “It was I, King Thorin. I was with Prince Fili from the time we left the feast until this morning when he was called upon by Nori. Nori can vouch for seeing us this morning and Kili can speak on my presence last night. Prince Fili did not leave his rooms at any point last night nor this morning. Miss Runa is lying.” Sigrid held her head high and looked into the eyes of the King.

“Nori? Kili? Is this true?” Both nodded.

Runa began to sweat and twitch. “I am not lying! He could have slipped away when you slept in the other room. He took my innocence last night.” Runa cried.

“He took someone’s innocence last night but it was not yours for it was mine. I was in his bed with him at all times.” Sigrid kept her voice even and it only slightly dripped with venom.

Thorin was impressed by the girl ‘ _she may make a fair ruler yet’_ he thought to himself. “Sigrid you are telling the truth? You are not just covering for the Crown Prince?”

“Nay King Thorin. I am telling the Valar honest truth. I am an honest girl who was taught not to lie by my Da.” Sigrid answered.

Runa scoffed at her answer “Great job your peasant father did. He must not have been a very smart man, for he did not teach the difference between a lie and truth you simple fish monger. You are lying!” Runa screamed. She was grasping at straws here and everyone knew it.

Sigrid only saw red when the dam insulted her father. Sigrid quick as a snake striking, snapped her fist back and flung it forward with impressive force hitting the dam square in the nose. There was a sickening crunch and the dam fell backwards into the arms of her servant.

‘ _Okay maybe she needs a bit of work’_ Thorin amended his previous thought

“You broke my nose you worthless cunt. I will have your head for this, you inbred commoner!”

Gyda stepped in between the two females with axes drawn. “You touch one hair on the Lady of Dale’s head and I will show you how Azog died at the tip of my axes.” Gyda growled. Runa’s face paled at the threat and the recognition of who the human girl actually was.

“I am Sigrid, Lady of Dale daughter of Bard the Dragon Slayer, Lord of Dale. You will not speak down to me. I will soon be the wife of Fili Crown Prince of Erebor, making me your princess. I suggest you learn your place.” Sigrid spoke clearly and loudly. Effectively telling the dam to “fuck off” in the most regal way possible. Fili beamed with pride mostly at the mention of Sigrid being his bride, but the punch is what had the blood flowing to his cock.

Dwalin came marching into the throne room carrying a cloth and a cup. Runa began to fidget nervously her nose was still pouring blood down her face. She pressed a handkerchief onto her nose to staunch the blood. Dwalin whispered in his king’s ear and poured a small bead out of the cloth. Thorin’s face turned to barely concealed rage.

“Runa Daughter of Bune, there was a battle ram killed last night and drained of blood in the pens. Do you know anything about this?” Thorin questioned the dam.

“Nay my king” Runa’s voice quivered ever so lightly.

“This bead was found near the ram it appears to have your families crest etched upon it.” Thorin raised an eyebrow awaiting her excuse.

“I had visited the stables earlier that day to feed my pony. I probably just dropped it my king.” Runa answered quickly running a hand absently through her braids.

“Aye that is plausible. Tell us why you had a wine goblet with traces of sleeping draught within it?"

“I uh. I have trouble sleeping. I drink the mixture before bed.” Runa was stumbling. Everyone could hear the false excuses on her tongue.

“Hmm. Im sure it had nothing to do with Fili not being able to remember his night after a drink with you.” Thorin said sarcastically.

“Tauriel. What is your opinion on the babe as a healer.” Thorin asked clearly. Elves had a connection will all living things as did hobbits, but Tauriel was more practiced than the little hobbit. She could feel the energy coursing from the dam’s womb enough to pinpoint how far along the dam was.

“The life within her had been growing for some weeks. Not one night. The energy is too strong to have been conceived less than twenty hours past. In my opinion, The dam Runa is not carrying the Heir of Durin unless she had relations with the Crown Prince many weeks ago, of which I highly doubt my king.” Tauriel answered Thorin.

Runa attempted to run after Tauriel’s words, much to Gyda’s delight. Gyda quickly pounced on the dam’s back with an axe pressed into her throat.

“Be glad I do not kill pregnant women, for I would _love_ to see what your bones look like without your skin covering them” Gyda whispered into her hair. Her words and voice sent a shiver of fear down the females spine.

Thorin called over Runa’s servant and spoke to him quietly. He dismissed the servant into Dwalin’s waiting hands.

“Runa. You have lied to your king and committed treason against the royal family. You were given a chance to recant your statement without consequence but you chose not to do so. You have killed a trained battle ram whose value was immense to the Iron Hills, you drugged the Crown Prince of Erebor. You lied under oath, insulted the Lady of Dale and the entirety of the Royal family with your deceiving and malicious ways. You are to suffer the _id-i'lêj oshrib (The Shameful Shaving)_ and forever be labeled _masharbûna (She who is shaven).”_ Thorin’s voice boomed throughout the room.

The dam began to scream and wail from where two guards were holding her on her knees. Bella and Sigrid cringed at the noise. Gyda's smile was wide and if she would not have been reprimanded she would have clapped and howled in delight. Dwalin shaved the dam’s head first, she screamed and bucked receiving cuts on her scalp before she stopped moving to avoid the pain. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks by the time Dwalin made it to her beard. When she was shaved bare Dwalin moved to her servant. His braids and beard were cut but he was not wholly shaved as the lass. She had ordered him to go along with her plan and as her servant he had to obey. But he could have told the truth during her trial and he would not have received punishment.

“Runa Daughter of Bune. You are hereby stripped of any and all titles and forever banished from Erebor. Due to your condition, we will allow you to take your pony, belongings and provisions for your trip home. You will leave at once. Guards take her to prepare.” Thorin ordered.

Runa's servant was not exiled from Erebor but he did wear his shame openly. He had told Thorin of how Runa had become pregnant by a dwarf in the Iron Hills before her journey to Erebor. As soon as she had confirmed the pregnancy she set her sights on using the pregnancy to her advantage and trapping the blonde prince. The servant spoke of how Runa had drained the ram

“You never know how much blood is needed. Might as well drain the entire bloody animal just in case" she had told him.

He spoke of her cruelty towards the servants of her father’s house. He did not make excuses for his part in the entire lie. He was honest and forward about what he had done. He took his punishment with grace and was therefore not banished from the halls of Erebor. Bella ordered for a healer to look over Runa before she left for home

“For the babe.” She had explained.

Thorin only smiled softly and took his lover’s hand as the two took their leave. Tauriel and Kili escaped to their rooms to resume their rigorous newlywed activities that Sigrid had interrupted that morning. Dwalin migrated over to Gyda and kissed her softly. Gyda nipped at his bottom lip making him growl.

“Where is Valkyrie?” He asked.

“Auntie Dis is having a blast babysitting. Told me to take my time. You know _minn bjǫrn_ …We have not yet christened the library.” Gyda suggestively rubbed her hand over her husband’s prominent bulge. He groaned in pleasure and threw the small laughing halfling over his shoulder and ran out.

Fili stared at his beautiful human lass. She was smiling softly at him. He reached for her hand but retracted when she hissed loudly at the contact.

“That bloody bitch broke my hand with her fucking face!” Sigrid complained.

Fili couldn’t help it he laughed uncontrollably and led the caramel haired girl to the healers.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

Fili stood by Sigrid’s side as her hand was wrapped by Oin.

“Lass. We need to speak with your father. I fear he will hear of this from another, there are ears everywhere within the mountain.” Fili shifted nervously from foot to foot.

“Aye. He will not be pleased.” Sigrid sighed loudly. The two made their way to Bard’s rooms only to find that her family had already taken their leave to Dale. Two of Dale’s guards had been dispatched to escort the Lady back to Dale.

“The Evil Halfling spoke to yer Da an’ told ‘im she would watch over ye until ye wanted to go home. We are to escort ye back when ye are ready Lady Sig.” Helm told her. Helm had been a family friend long before any of the dragon business. He had helped watch out for Sigrid and her siblings while her father was gone.

“Stop calling me Lady. It feels strange coming from your mouth” She told the tall man with a huff.

“No can do Lady Sig. Yer of royal blood lass with a title. It would be improper.”

Sigrid could only roll her eyes at his answer. “Why did the Lord of Dale have to leave so soon?” Fili asked.

“Negotiations with Rohan and the Northmen. Somethin’ is in motion.” Helm responded with an unhappy look upon his face.

“We must get to Dale. I will be pack my belongings. Give me two hours my trusted guards and we will depart. Prince Fili will be accompanying us, Erebor has contracts to present to Dale.” Sigrid turned on her heel and marched to the Princess’ rooms.

Sigrid and Fili walked hand in hand towards his chambers.

As they walked past his mother’s chambers the door swung open “My favorite little lion! Come here son and give your mother a kiss.”

Fili hugged his mother and kissed her forehead. She knocked her forehead to his with excessive force knocking the prince backwards a step. She gave him a quick box to the ears as well.

“Ouch! Amad! What was that for!?” Fili rubbed his head and ears tenderly. Sigrid stood in the doorway eyes wide with fear.

“Sigrid, love! I did not see you there. Come sit my dear.” Sigrid timidly inched her way into the rooms. Dis took the girl’s hand and led her to the sitting room, completely ignoring her sons whining . Fili followed frowning deeply. Dis gave the human a cup of tea and a biscuit. While Sigrid was muching happily on the treat Dis took the opportunity to slap her son again on the side of the head.

“Amad! Mahal Damn it! Stop it!” Fili growled.

“Have I not taught you to never accept food or drink from people you do not know!? I believe I taught you that as a wee bairn. You are the Prince of Erebor! What if that had been poison? How could you be so careless!?” Dis chastised her son loudly.

“How did you know?” Fili sighed he knew the answer as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

“Nothing happens in this mountain without me knowing. Speaking of that...”

Fili was able to duck the next blow that came at his head. “How could you take her innocence! Her maidenhead is very important to her people Fili! It is a bargaining chip for a better marriage. My plan is not yet complete Fili. You should not have let your iron run away with your brain, boy!” Sigrid looked terribly frightened and embarrassed at his mother’s words.

“Princess Dis. If I may interrupt.” Sigrid said softly barely above a whisper.

Dis turned to her with a small smile upon her lips. “Yes my dear?”

“It was not Fili’s fault. He went along with what I requested. Please do not punish him further for my actions.”

Dis laughed lightly. ”I like you lass. Responsible I see. You will make a great queen if we can get that voice of yours stronger. Come sit. Your hair is atrocious.” Dis waved the girl to sit back in her chair deciding to leave Fili be for the moment. Sigrid did not know whether to fear the dam or hug her. She nodded softly and sat in front of her facing Fili. Dis gently undid the girls messy braids and fiddled with her hair. The sensation almost brought the human girl to tears. She had not had another female play with her hair since her mother passed many years ago.

“What has both of you in such a fluster, apart from the morning’s events with that wretched little whore?” Dis asked.

“We must go to my father and tell him of our plans to wed. I must also settle my contracts with Rohan and the Northmen.” Sigrid told her quietly.

“I will prepare a bag.” Dis clapped the girl’s shoulders lightly and fluttered out of the room.

Sigrid gave Fili a confused look “Mother. You are not coming.” Fili informed his mother.

“What do you think Bard is going to do to you when he finds out that you sullied his daughters honor, hmmm?” Dis put her hands on her hips.

“Mother! I am a dwarf grown! I do not need you to protect me. I have seen battle and killed many. I can handle myself.” Fili argued loudly.

“Oh. I see. You do not _need_ your mother anymore? You don’t _need_ the dam who clothed and fed you for the past eighty years? The female who patched your wounds and taught you to braid!? The dam who held you at night when you cried and comforted you with songs? The woman that pushed you out of her most precious cavern? Her body forever ruined!” And that is how Fili, Sigrid and Dis found themselves on ponies and horse riding towards Dale.

* * *

 

The ride to Dale was relatively calm, Sigrid and Dis chatted about the mountain and the rebuilding of Dale. They gossiped about Bofur and Tigerlily. Fili rolled his eyes at the comradery growing between his mother and lover. ‘ _It would be dangers to be on the wrong side of those two’_ He thought to himself. When they neared the gates of Dale Sigrid spotted a familiar head of dark blonde hair running towards her. Tilda yelled happily waving her arms above her head. Tilda ran to Sigrid's horse and clambered up onto the horse with her.

“Sigrid! Look! Look! You’re not looking!” Tilda yelled excitedly.

The younger sister held a small necklace out from her neck. The pendant was made of yellow gold in a circular shape. Inside the pendant was what looked to be three horses walking the perimeter. The horses were blended beautifully with a series of intricate designs made of gold. It was a stunning piece of jewelry. Much too fine for a young girl of twelve to be wearing.

“Tilda Marie! Where on earth did you get that!? Did you steal it? I will tan your hide six ways till Sunday if you did!”Sigrid chastised the younger girl.

Dis and Fili smiled warmly at the two, ‘s _he will make a wonderful mother_ ’ They both thought to themselves.

Tilda huffed angrily “I did not steal it! It was given to me by Eddard, He’s my best friend and we are going to get married! I am going to live in a castle just like a real princess Sig! I am going to wear pretty dresses and have a horse of my own! Eddard said he would give me the prettiest white horse if I choose to marry him! I couldn’t say no to that, I always wanted a white horse. I think I’ll name her Snow or Winter. What do you…” Tilda continued to babble on uninterrupted until they reached the stables. As soon as they dismounted their horses Tilda ran up to Fili

“Fili! Can I have a piggy back ride? Sigrid never gives them to me any more and you are so strong I bet you could carry me all the way back to the mountain if you had to!” Tilda chirped happily.

“Tilda! Fili is the prince of Erebor you can not ask him to give you piggyback rides. It is rude and…” Sigrid was cut off by Tilda’s squeal of delight when Fili threw her onto his back and the two took off giggling towards the home of Bard.

“He will be a great father” Sigrid and Dis said in unison. Both females laughed and linked arms as they followed the giggling blondes.

* * *

 

Bard was surprised to see the Prince and Princess of Erebor in his sitting room when he took a lunch break from his meetings. Sigrid had gotten them both tea and was running to grab her father before she ran into him on the way to his office. “Sig! You’re home. I missed you my girl” Bard kissed her on the forehead.

“Why are you walking that way? Are you hurt? What happened to your hand lass?” Sigrid felt as if she was going to vomit at her fathers attentiveness.

“Uh...no Da. My saddle has yet to be broken in and it is merely causing me discomfort. And I uh...cut my hand with a kitchen knife. No reason to fret.” Her father shrugged and headed towards the sitting room.  Bard sat down with the visiting royalty and began to tell the of his mornings events.

“William of Rohan and the Jarl Audun have withdrawn their courting contracts with you but have wagered new contracts.” Bard said tiredly.

“With who?!” Sigrid asked.

“Bain will be marrying Dagny in three years time if all goes well and Tilda will be marrying Eddard Prince of Rohan on her eighteenth year.”

Sigrid felt a lead weight settle into her stomach “Oh no Da! I have ruined everything. I must fix this!” Sigrid cried loudly.

“Hush my child. They would be married off into marriages no matter who you ended up marrying. It is a strange fact of life we must embrace now as leaders of our people.” Bard said sadly. “But this way at least they are marrying friends and not strangers. Bain says he is in love with Dagny already.”

‘ _A fifteen year old boy would love whoever was sucking his cock,’_ Fili thought to himself.

“And Tilda states she is best friends with Eddard and wishes to be his princess. He has promised her a white horse and had given her a very expensive courting gift.” Bard said with a slight laugh and shake of his head. "They have both readily accepted both contracts of their own volition. Tilda will be spending a month each year in Rohan to learn the ways of their people until her coming of age and Dagny will be doing the same here in Dale. It will be alright Sig. Both of your siblings are happy with the decisions made.”

Sigrid could see the sadness and stress her father was under. His children would never have been pushed into political marriages in Lake town, they would have married for love more than likely. But they were not considered royalty in Lake town, here they were children of the Lord of Dale. It was their duty to their people to marry for alliances. Alliances with Erebor, Rohan and Götaland (Northmen) would be extremely lucrative for Dale. When the chatting began to become idle Fili cleared his throat

“Lord Bard. I would like to formally ask for your daughter’s hand in marriage. I love your daughter with all my heart and would like to make her my wife as soon as possible.” Fili spoke in a clear strong voice but Sigrid could see he was nervous.

Bard narrowed his eyes at the pair “Why the rush? Most courting periods take a full year year.” The Lord of Dale looked closer at the three in front of him Sigrid was sitting slightly strange, her knees bouncing as she did when she was nervous. FIli was wearing a calm mask but Bard could see a light sheen of sweat gathering on his brow. Dis was smirking knowingly at the tall man as all came together in a rush, his daughter’s abnormal gait that afternoon, her sitting differently, Fili acting nervous and the two looking as guilty as if they were children caught stealing cookies from the jar, Dis smirk is what really did him in. Bard stood to his full height and stalked over to Fili grasping him by the collar and shaking him and dangling him in the air.

“You bastard! How could you dirty my daughter’s honor!”

Sigrid began yelling for her father to put him down. Fili put his hands on the mans chest and was able to release himself. Sigrid stood between the two her hands outstretched.

“Da! Do not act as if I have not counted the months between my birth and your marriage! I was born five months after your wedding!You have no right to reprimand me or Fili!” Sigrid screamed at her father. Fili, Bard and Sigrid began arguing loudly but quickly fell silent when Dis loud voice rang through the room.

“That is quite enough! You will all sit and we will speak civilly.” All four sat down in silence. Dis tapped the side of her teacup daintily with a spoon and took a sip before speaking.

“Fili and Sigrid, leave us. Lord Bard and I must speak alone.” The younger two quickly left with a worried glance.

* * *

 

Fili and Sigrid sat side by side in the kitchen waiting for their parents to finish speaking. At first there had been raised voices, then it morphed into laughter and soon calm voices were heard. Bain came strolling into the kitchen throwing an apple into the air and catching it once again.

“You are in so much trouble.” He sing-songed at the couple.

“Wait till I tell Da about Dagny being on her knees in the barn with you!”

Bain dropped his apple and his smile simultaneously. “How did you hear about that!?”

Fili chuckled at the young man’s reaction.

“Gyda has quiet feet.” was Sigrid's only answer.

“So Fili, I heard you took my sisters seal. I hope you are buying her. You know the policy, you break it, you buy it.” Bain teased his sister and the dwarf trying to get attention away from him.

“Bain! I swear to Valar I will tell Da about you and Dagny and also about the reason your socks are always stiff!”

Bain’s eyes widen in horror. “You wouldn’t dare!” He threatened.

“Oh. I would. Get out.” Sigrid stood and pointed towards the back door. Bain narrowed his eyes at her but left the house. “Gods he is annoying. It has been only the last year. He was never this irritating back on the lake.” Sigrid said pouting, her arms crossed over her chest and a blush upon her cheeks.

“Lass. Kili is much worse. Do not be embarrassed.” Fili pulled her into a sweet kiss when the doors swung open wide. Bard and Dis came walking out arm in arm.

“The contracts have been accepted with a few minor revisions.” Dis chirped happily. “Sigrid come show me to the garden...Oh and Fili I’m sorry dear.” Dis said politely.

Sigrid looked between Fili and her father nervously. Fili looked confused but nodded for her to go and squeezed her hand in encouragement. Once Sigrid had taken a few steps away from the blond dwarf her father pulled back and punched the smaller man in the jaw sending him to the floor. Sigrid screamed loudly and pushed her father aside to kneel beside her sweetheart.

“Bloody hell Da! What what that for?!” Sigrid cried.

Fili rubbed his sore jaw and moved to stand. Bard put out a hand and helped the dwarf up. “It is fine my love. If I had a daughter I would do much the same, in your father’s position.”

Bard slapped the dwarf on the back and agreed with a light smile on his face.

* * *

 

Back in Erebor Bella scoured the mountain looking for her handsome dwarf king. She knocked on Gyda’s doors and made the mistake of entering the door promptly after, not waiting for Gyda to open it. The sight before her made her want to pour acid in her eyes. Gyda was bent over their plush couch completely nude with a gag in her mouth. A very naked Dwalin was behind her thrusting into her tight channel and slapping her behind. Her hands were tied together in front of her with what appeared to be a leather belt. When Dwalin saw Bella he promptly stopped pounding into the small halfling.

“Bloody hell! Can no’ one person in this fuckin’ mountain give us privacy!” Gyda looked up after her husband’s loud outburst.

Gyda pulled the gag from her mouth “Like what you see my hobbit? You are welcome to take notes” she gave the horrified hobbit a saucy wink and giggled when Bella fled the room faster than a jackrabbit the large doors swinging heavily shut behind her.

“I suggest you get that back into me before I begin withholding cock sucking.” Gyda threatened her husband.

He growled at her and gave her an extra hard slap on the ass for her threat. He yanked her hair back exposing her throat and dove in to give her an array of love bites. Their time soon came to an end when Gyda crested after some very naughty words her bear dwarf whispered in her ear. Dwalin followed her not long after. He lovingly untied her hands and the gag around her mouth. He gently picked her up and walked to her to their bedroom, he set her down on the soft furs with you backside upward. Gyda was so thoroughly sated that she did not hear him return from the washroom, but she felt him when he began to gently rub a healing lotion over her beet red behind.

“What do you think Bella wanted my love?” the redhead asked sleepily.

“Probably lookin’ for tha' King of ours.” Dwalin finished rubbing down his wife and laid on the bed beside her.

“Hmmm. And where is the o’mighty king?”

“Probably workin’ on his final courtin’ gift I would wager.” Dwalin was beginning to fall asleep when Valkyries wail pierced their chambers.

Gyda let out a long sigh and stream of obscenities before getting up to throw on a dress and grab their daughter from her nap. When Gyda returned she brought the little auburn haired child into bed with them. The babe was growing steadily each day. She had a fiery personality but was such a cuddler that Gyda almost didn’t mind the tantrums of the four month old. Valkyrie squirmed her way towards her father and wrapped her little hands into her father’s beard. The action almost brought tears to his eyes every time the little lass did it. This life he was living felt more of a dream that reality. He had accepted his life would be full of battle and barmaids, never a rich life within the mountain, a loving wife and above all else a wee bairn, a girl bairn at that. Dwalin sighed happily and pulled his tiny wife closer to his chest. Encircled in his arms was his entire life and his reason for living.

* * *

 

After their night in the caves Bofur had not had a chance to see his One. She was constantly being pulled in one direction or the next. He had his duties as well, of which being the head of the Mining Guild. He was busier than he would have liked. Soon though he was able to call it for the day and he went in search of his black haired hobbit lass. He had decided to surprise the little lass with a traditional dwarven meal made by himself. But when he went to find her in her rooms all he was met with was Emeralda going on and on about the King whisking away Tig in a hurry. Bofur frowned heavily. The rational side of his brain knew that the King had Bella and would not be coming onto Tig, nor would she allow it. But the Irrational side of his brain was screaming in rage and furry. Bofur stalked towards the Kings quarters and heard a loud grunt and cursing in khudzul followed by Tigerlily’s giggle. Horrible images of his One being taken by Thorin flooded his mind. Bofur burst into the kings chambers ready to commit treason. What he saw was comical. Thorin was attempting to lay wood panels across the floor. Tig was tucked into a corner hurriedly sewing something in her lap. Bofur was stunned by the Kings chambers. He had someone converted the chambers to look similar to BagEnd. The doorways were now rounded, there were wood beams on the ceilings, the stone walls had been painted a calming tan.

“Bo! Hello. I have missed you dearly.” Bofur was distracted from viewing the room by the pulling of his braids. His hobbit lass was shorter than him and had resorted to yanking on the dwarfs braids when she wanted him to bend down and kiss her. Bofur swept her up into a deep kiss lifting her feet off of the floor.

“Bofur. Is something the matter?” Thorin asked worriedly.

“Nay. Just looking for me lass, heard ye had stolen her away” Bofur said with a dimpled grin and a wink.

Thorin chuckled and shook his head. “I trust you can keep this a secret from Bella? I will be proposing to her before the new moon.”

Bofur nodded “Aye, yer secrets safe with me, King Thorin, but only if I can wisk away this beautiful hobbit for lunch.”

Thorin smiled and nodded. Tig stood quickly and walked to Bofur’s side.

“You think I’m beautiful?” Tig looked up into those brown kind eyes she loved so much.

“I think ye are so beautiful I 'ave written a song of it, so history will remember the most beautiful black haired hobbit tha' ever walked Arda.” Bofur swung an arm around her shoulders and the two began walking out. Bofur pressed a kiss to her temple before he began singing.

Thorin smiled to himself as the jovial tune of the retreating hatted dwarf  sounded “ _Ohhhh me heart’s been stolen by the color black, it falls in curls against her back. Let me tell ye of this little laaasssss. She took me heart and won’t give it back….”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of fluff in this chapter. Bard is the sweet but slightly oblivious, protective father. Loose ends are being tied up with the marriage contracts. Dis is the quilt trip master very similar to my own mother and I just sort of love bratty Bain. I hope you enjoy all the happiness for the time being, it is about to get a wee bit dark. Hang in there with me though, I am a sucker for happy endings.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly focused around Tauriel's relationships. Im sorry it is such a short chapter but I hope you all enjoy. NSFW chapter, hell hardly any of this story is safe for work. Read with caution :)

News of the royal wedding soon approached. Dale and Erebor would be united fully through the wedding of Sigrid and Fili. Bella hated to admit it to herself but she was slightly jealous. Thorin and her had been courting for many months now. Much longer than any hobbit courtship, she was beginning to worry that Thorin had changed his mind. He was distant lately and she could hardly ever find him anymore. She had not visited his chambers in weeks. He had not invited her in or made any comment to allude to the fact he wanted her there. Whenever they made love it was always in her rooms or his office. Bella felt tears spring up in her eyes at the memory of Thorin turning her away saying he was too tired when she came to his chambers offering herself to him. He had kissed her deeply but she could see he was hiding something. The tears welled up in her eyes at the memory. Bella began crying too hard to continue walking. She ducked behind a statue to weep without making a scene. She was wallowing in her own misery when a heavy hand fell onto her shoulder. The little hobbit squeaked loudly.

“ _Irak’amad?_ What is the matter?” Kili pulled his aunt into a tight hug which caused her to weep even harder.

All she could think is if her wild idea was true, and Thorin was cheating on her or going to leave her she would never see Kili again. She would leave the mountain. Maybe escape to Rivendell and live out the remainder of her days.

Kili leaned down to look in her eyes. “What. Did. He. Do.” He growled.

Bella did not cry regularly, the only times she truly cried was due to Thorin. “He...He...He just… I am being silly.” Bella blubbered.

The dark haired archer grabbed her small hand in his own and stalked towards Bella and Fili’s chambers. Fili opened the door and looked alarmed at his crying hobbit aunt. He quickly pulled her and his brother into the chambers. Ylva came trotting into the room from where she was most likely napping on Bella’s soft bed. She climbed onto the couch she was never allowed to be on and curled her body around the small seated hobbit. Bella was able to calm down slightly enough after running her hands through her friends fur.

“If he hurt you again, I promise this time I will kill him. Fili will become King and pardon me. I promise.” Kili stoked his aunt’s hair lovingly.

The tawny haired lass laughed lightly at his words. “No. no there is no need for killing. I am just being overdramatic.” Bella launched into the tale of how Thorin had been avoiding her, how she was never welcome in his chambers any more. She told them about how she hardly saw him and when she did he was too tired to do anything with her. When she finished her tale Kili and Fili looked oddly guilty and not at all as concerned as her.

“What is it? Is he cheating on me and you knew?!” Bella’s mind was going crazy with thoughts.

“No _irak’amad_. I promise you he is doing nothing of the sort. He loves you now more than ever. You must just have patience with him. It will all pay off in the end.” Bella glared at the two brothers. They knew something was up and they were not going to tell. The hobbit huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

* * *

 

Gyda ruffled her daughters auburn hair from where she was strapped to her chest. Gyda pulled her bow back and loosed the arrow. Tauriel and the halfling had wandered their way down to the archery range to practice their skills. Everything had been so hectic lately that both women had felt the need to wield a weapon.

“How did you know you were pregnant my friend?” Tauriel asked after she loosed an arrow splitting her friends in half.

Gyda cursed under her breath at the elfs aim. “I didn’t. Bella was the one who told me. I should have known, you know that half hobbit side of me. But I was too oblivious to notice. I could feel an energy coursing through me as well as her heart beat if I held still long enough.” the redheaded halfling nocked an arrow before her eyes widened and she turned to the elf. “Are you pregnant!? I mean I wouldn’t be surprised. I have heard and seen Kili stabbing you with his iron. Are you two one of those weird couples that get off on getting caught?”

Tauriel shut her eyes and blushed darkly. “Nay I am not pregnant. We do not _get off_ on it. It just so happens we get carried away and end up getting caught.”

Gyda chortled loudly. “Sure. Nothing wrong with it. I’ve been caught getting stuffed many a time and I can tell you it adds more passion.” If it was possible Tauriel blushed and even brighter color of red. Gyda chortled loudly at her friends reaction.

The two redheads completed their archery for the day and made their way up the walkways and paths towards the royal wing. The mountain had become more welcoming to the two females than it had been previously but there were still talks and whispers mostly dams unhappy with dwarves of royal blood choosing no dwarrow wives.

Gyda was teasing the flustered elf when a dam bumped into Tauriel and hit her with her shoulder. It ended up hitting Tauriel closer to the the bottom of her ribs than the shoulder check was meant to. The dam and her little pack of females continued walking and giggling as if she did not just intentionally hit the elf maid. Tauriel shrugged it off. The hostility occasionally happened and she would tramp down her anger and hurt every single time. Gyda was not known for her ability to do so. In one swift motion she pulled out her bow and loosed an arrow. It whizzed through the air and buried itself deep into the hand bag of the rude dam. The dam screeched and turned towards Gyda. The other females looked horrified and angry at Gyda’s actions.

“Next time one of you oversized orc rutting goblins decides to assault a member of the royal guard know that it is a crime punishable by death. I have not killed in so long and I miss it. I crave the feeling of blood squirting through my fingers as I rip the internal organs out of my enemies with my bare hands.” Gyda pulled her lips back over her teeth and growled at the women. They all looked like they were going to scream in fear. Gyda took an exaggerated step towards the females causing them all to squeak and run away.

“Mahal. I need to get out of this mountain and kill something. What do you think my chances are of Dwalin letting me out of this mountain to hunt orc? There has been a few orc sightings near Dale” Gyda mused.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that.” Tauriel sighed loudly ignoring her friends rant.

“Go on an orc raid? I have killed many orc. No need to fear my friend.”

Tauriel shook her head. “Nay. You need not be so hostile for me. I can let their feeble attacks go by the wayside. Why can you not?”

Gyda dropped a kiss to her daughter’s forehead before answering the elf. “I love you. You are dear to me. I would never accept such disrespect to myself let alone one I love. Deal with it elf witch.”

Tauriel smiled to herself at the nickname. Many in the mountain called her the name as an insult. But Gyda found it to be the most humorous thing she had heard and the nickname stuck. The tiny person beside the elf had become her closest friend within the mountain apart from Kili. She made it easier for Tauriel to ignore the homesickness that at times threatened to consume her. Tauriel threw her arm around the halflings shoulder and pulled her into a half hug. It was not the way of elves to show such physical affection but the dwarven and human races was rubbing off on her. They were much more open with touching and showing affection.

“As I love you my friend.” Tauriel said softly.  When they reached Tauriel and Kili’s chambers Gyda gave her friend one last final goodbye hug she moved to kiss the cheek of the elf as the elf moved to kiss the cheek of the halfling, their lips met in a small peck.

“Oh my gods. I think i’ve just come.” Kili’s pained voice choked out in a loud whisper. Gyda made a crude gesture at the dark haired dwarf and walked away.

 Tauriel rolled her eyes at her husband’s stunned look. “Hello _meleth nin_ ” the elf kissed her husband’s brow in greeting and glided into their chambers.

She made her way to the washroom and began to fill the large stone tub with hot water. She peeled her clothing off and unwound her braids, gently setting her marriage bead in her jewelry box for safe keeping. She had taken her first steps into the inlaid tub before she heard Kili’s heavy tread behind her. Kili was fully clothed in his boots and regal attire from his gild work that morning. He was staring at his naked wifes bareback with his chest heaving. Tauriel looked at him over her shoulder and stepped deeper into tub.

“Are you coming or not my love?” she smirked over her shoulder.

Kili quickly began ripping at his clothing trying to get bare before his wife in record time. Tauriel giggled when his pants caught on his boots, due to his rush, he had forgotten to remove the boots before his pants. When he was finally bare before her she sat back in the water against the edge of the large tub, her legs splayed wide, giving her husband a tantalizing view of her lower half from his position above the tub. Kili’s cock twitched at the sight. His heavy sex stood out from his naked body making his wife smile deviously in anticipation. She knew of all the wonderful things that lovely organ could make her feel. Her husband bounded into the water effectively splashing her. She laughed loudly and wiped the water off her face.

In one swift motion Kili had picked up his lovely wife and switched positions with her. She was now straddling his lap, her breasts right in front of his face begging to be sucked into his greedy mouth. Tauriel bent her head and kissed her husband deeply, her tongue dancing with his. Kili moved his large calloused hand to cover his wife’s small pert breast. He teased her nipple between his thumb and finger. His other hand moved between their bodies to rub at her pearl. She bucked and moaned above him dropping words of “please” and “oh yes” between her incoherent pleasure sounds. Kili could not stand it any more, he parted his elfs folds and inserted his large girth within her. The two moaned loudly at the contact. Kili felt as if he was home every time he entered her. It was the most exquisite feeling he had every experienced. The dwarf grabbed her backside with both of his large hands and began pulling her up and down over his cock. She rode him until all conscious thought left her brain, soon the both of them were screaming out in pleasure as they climax after one another. Her husband pressed a soft exhausted kiss against her temple

“I love you. I do not know how I ever walked this earth without you. But I am grateful I never will have to again. Stay with me in this life and the next?” He looked into her green eyes with such love and devotion it made her melt inside.

“Always. I love you more than the stars _Meleth nin_ ”.

Kili lay asleep beside her, completely sated and deeply snoring. Tauriel chuckled at the tall dwarf. He truly was the most handsome living being she had ever laid eyes on. She gave him one last look and climbed out of bed. It was well past their dinner hour but she was starving and needed sustenance.

She threw on her weapons and trekked out of their room towards the kitchen. She nodded at the guards posted at the royal wing as she passed. She made it to the large kitchen of the mountain speaking with Bombur and his wife for a few minutes, thanking them for saving her food and keeping greens on hand for her. She left with a small amount of food tucked into a basket for her dwarf when he awoke. The hour was late and many had retreated to their chambers for the night by the time she made it down into an empty corridor leading towards the royal wing. She heard what sounded like a wounded goat in the hall. Up ahead she saw a small bundle and walked towards it cautiously, her daggers drawn and her body on high alert. When she neared the creature she found it was indeed a wounded baby goat. It looked to have broken its front leg.

“What are you doing in the upper chambers?” Tauriel asked the creature not expecting an answer. She heard a small shuffling noise and then the crack of metal meeting her skull before all went black and she slipped into unconsciousness.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING***  
> This chapter has vivid details of torture, sexual assault and murder.  
> Read with caution.

Tauriel woke to the the chill of air rushing over her nude body. Her head ached fiercely, her wrists and ankles burned and chafed against a rough material.

‘i _s that rope? Where am I? What happened?_ Tauriel thought to herself. She could hear voices speaking angrily with one another.

“Hafrn no one is going to be awake at this hour, she is wearing a gag and will not be heard even if she does scream.” Another man argued something back that she could not make out. “The plan worked did it not! All we had to do was sit back and wait. She fell for the bait! No one will look for her until morning, we will be gone from the mountain and back on the road before she is found.”

Tauriel took a breath to try to steady herself for what was to come. She knew it was going to be terrible, but she was a warrior she could live through this, she would have to live through it. She steeled herself and opened her eyes, adjusting to the darkness around her. She saw four figures standing in a semi circle at her feet arguing. When her eyes focused she could see that they were dwarves, one caught her eye and gave her a sinister smile.

“The pet elf of the line of Durin is awake. Let the fun begin.” Her eyes widened in fear and a small whimper left her throat as they advanced towards her.

* * *

 

Gyda placed her sweet daughter back into her crib after her middle of the night feeding. The redhead felt too wired to sleep. She decided to get up and train with her axes in the time she could. Her daughter would be sleeping for the next four hours, she could easily get in an hour long training session and still make it back to sleep for a few hours before her day began. Gyda dropped light kisses to her husband’s mohawk and her daughter’s soft forehead before heading out into the chilly mountain. Her weapons all strapped to her body made her feel powerful once again. She felt free for the first time in a long while. She snuck past the guards of the royal wing who were debating on whose wife had the biggest breasts. The redhead wanted to laugh but kept quiet, using her hobbit feet she slipped in the shadows unnoticed. She had made it down into the center of the mountain when she heard a muffled sob followed by a deep chuckle. The hair on Gyda’s arms stood on end at the noise. Something was wrong, she could feel darkness seeping into her bones. She pulled out her axes and crept closer. What she saw made her want to retch. Tauriel was laid out on a board in one of the dark stalls of the lower market. She was nude and bound to the board by coarse rope. Gyda could see the blood pouring from her ankles and wrists where she was struggling to free herself. The halfling saw red when one of the dwarves pulled out his member and began to urinate on the thin elfs stomach. Gyda counted four of the worthless creatures and formulated a plan in her mind. She grabbed a few loose stones and threw them down the nearby hallway. The rocks made a large clanging noise, causing the dwarves to snap their heads up at the noise. One dwarf appointed two of the group to look into it. They disappeared down the hall and she crept behind them. When they were out of eyes sight of the others she pulled out her throwing knives and chucked one at the dwarf on the left. She hit him where his skull met his spine. He stood still and started to fall to the ground. By the time he had began to fall she had crept up behind the dwarf on the right and ran her sharp axe over his throat. He made a small gurgling sound as the life left his body. She moved over to the dwarf with a knife in the base of his skull. She had managed to sever his spinal cord, his body from the neck down could no longer communicate with his mind. He was truly paralyzed physically and verbally. Gyda moved close to his face and looked deep into his eyes

“You will regret the day your bitch of a mother pushed you out of her miserable cunt.” she snarled at him and spit into his face.

She rose swiftly and hurried back to where Tauriel was being kept. It was her lucky day when the dwarves both had their backs to her surveying their work over her bruised and bloodied friend. She crept behind the two and hit the first behind the head with the butt of her axe knocking him unconscious. The other turned before she could hit him on the back of the head. She hit him in the face with the but of her axe breaking his cheek bone and nose in one swoop. He raised his sword and got a slice across her ribs, she grunted in pain and deflected his next blow. They were at a stand still, her axes and his sword locked on one another, both trying to force the other into submission with strength. Gyda smiled to herself when she noticed his legs spread slightly exposing his groin, she hauled her leg back and smashed her heel into his groin. He cried out and fell over in pain. She rose from the ground where she had fallen from the force and hit the temple of the dwarf knocking him unconscious.

Gyda had all three living dwarves hogtied within moments. She crept closer to her friend and felt tears well in her eyes. She was covered in cuts, bruises and fluid. She wept openly when she noticed the semen and urine littering her friends body. Tauriel sobbed quietly, finally able to let loose her tears. She had refused to cry or make any loud noise when she was being assaulted. Gyda cut her bindings and picked up the weak elf. For such a small creature the elf's friend was remarkably strong. Tauriel was carried to a nearby fountain where Gyda gently placed her within. The water stung her cuts and burns, she winced and gasped when Gyda appeared with a small cloth to clean her. Her friend lovingly wiped her body and chopped hair down and pulled her back out of the fountain. She dressed her quickly with clothing found in the market.

“I need to put them someplace safe from prying eyes. Do you want to come with me?”

Tauriel felt a small fire burn within her chest. What was coming for these dwarves was much worse than anything they could ever dream to do to her. The thought of Gyda’s sadistic torture she was going to inflict gave her a small bit of happiness back into her heart. She was thoroughly traumatized and wounded, but she would overcome.

She shook her head in answer to Gyda’s question. “I will go back to my chambers. I must take a real bath and sleep.” Tauriel said flatly. Gyda looked into her heavily bruised face, there was strength there that made the halfling burst with pride.

“ _Hirða yðvarr øx harðr ok yðvarr auga hníga (Keep your axes sharp and your eyes open).”_ Gyda spoke and pulled the elf down to bump her forehead to hers lovingly. “Do not stop until you get to your rooms. Run if you can. Daggers out.” Tauriel nodded and looked towards the tied dwarves. “They will suffer greatly for what they have done to you. Go now. I will find you when I am finished. Tell Kili not to leave the room until I have spoken with both of you. I will be back before breakfast.”

Tauriel nodded and moved into a silent run towards her chambers. Gyda knew the healing process from this incident would be horribly hard and tedious. But she had been through a sexual assault, she could be there to support and comfort her friend through her healing. She understood the emotions and fear coursing through her friend. But Tauriel was stronger than Gyda had been at the time. They would get through this together.  

Gyda moved all the dwarves onto a spare hand card and covered them with a sheet in case she ran into prying eyes. Months ago Gyda had began her exploration of the lower levels of the mountain, many unfinished or unused. At the time she had thought nothing of the abandoned old rooms, but now they would serve as her work room. She crept towards the rooms pushing the cart in front of her for better control. She opened one of the abandoned healing rooms and listened for any noise, she could hear no one and no one could hear in. she dumped the dwarves within and began her work. She had stolen an apron from the market and slowly put it on, holding the eyes of terrified dwarves in front of her.

“You will pay for what you have done to my dear friend. If you answer my questions I will give you a quicker death. Who wants to answer my questions?”

One of the dwarves nodded she pulled his gag out of his mouth and he rapidly began speaking. “We were sent by the father of _The Executioner,_ Lord Zohar. The line of Durin killed his son he wants revenge. The elf was the second target.”

Gyda’s mind swirled. “Who was the first?” she already knew the answer but it was only confirmed when he said

“Belladonna Baggins II”

Gyda felt rage swell within her chest. ‘ _Will we find no peace within this accursed mountain!’_ Gyda growled to herself mentally. “Where can Lord Zohar be found? I had heard he was long dead.”

The dwarf did not look like he was willing to give her more information. She grasped his tongue between her two fingers and brought her blade towards the muscle. The dwarfs eyes widened larger than the moon and he began mumbling something. She raised an eyebrow at him expectantly and released his tongue.

“He has been in the Blue Mountains, occasionally traveling to the towns of men for business.” Gyda could only imagine what business that bastard may have been involved with. Nothing good.

The second dwarf had loosened his gag and began screaming at her in khudzul.

“Scream all you want. No one can hear you down here.” Gyda tilted her head to the side and gave him a smile that made his skin crawl and his cries louder in volume. “No one may hear you but the noise is bothersome...Oh look. You are scaring your friend over there. We can’t have that can we?” Gyda said in mock sincerity.

She walked closer to the dwarf and plucked his tongue from his mouth. In one swift motion she sliced it off. He choked and gurgled with tears of pain streaming down his face. She patted his face and placed his tongue on his lap.

His co-conspirator howled in anger “You bitch!” he screamed.

Gyda shook her head in annoyance and tsked at him “Now, now, now. You were being such a good little dwarf when you gave me that information. I promised you a quick death if you were good. Why did you have to go and ruin it? I have shit I need to do today.” She reprimanded him as one would an unruly child. “I have to torture and kill all three of you now slowly, it was only going to be two slow deaths, I have to dispose of your bodies and then get my ass back up to my chambers to shower change and nurse my babe before the mountain wakes. Lots to do. I suppose we should get started.” Gyda clapped her hands in front of her and rubbed them together in excitement. “You know. I do enjoy this work. Call me crazy but I love killing rapists and molesters. It feels as if I am cleansing Arda. It is refreshing” Gyda confided in them. She picked at the tools she had laid out on a nearby table humming to herself. The paralyzed dwarf was slumped against the wall staring at her with fearful eyes. “You are no fun. You will not feel anything I do to you. So you will have to settle for watching.”

Gyda pulled a carving knife from the table. The dwarf with the tongue still within his mouth screamed more loudly. She gave him the same treatment but pushed the severed tongue down his throat and made him swallow it. The halfling went about shaving all three dwarves roughly removing pieces of scalp and flesh with her movements as she went along. She had started a fire and burned their braids and hair. She kept their jewelry and began melting it over the fire. She stripped them all down to skins and burned their clothing. Apart from their boots, she would have to dispose of them in another manner. Once the metal was melted she went about pouring the scalding liquid on their most precious body parts. She watched as the molten metal ate away at the dwarves penis and testicles, turning the tissue and muscle into an unidentifiable mass. When they thought no more agony could befall them she poured it into their eye sockets.

“Mercy! Give mercy to our souls.” the dwarf’s words were garbled due to his missing tongue.

Gyda felt her past creep in once again as it always did whenever a rapist or criminal asked for mercy by her hand. All she could see was her sisters, mother and brother’s lifeless bodies. She squatted down by the blind, maimed and dying dwarf. She neared his ear and whispered

“Where was mercy when you tortured and humiliated my elf friend upstairs? Where was mercy when you cut at her flesh and spilled your seed and urine upon her naked form? Where was mercy when you cut her hair and attempted her murder? Hmm?” Gyda watched his form shiver at her venomous words. “I will let you in on a secret. Mercy is dead.” she slid her axes across his jugular and watched at the blood poured out of his body.

The paralyzed looked on in horror and tried to speak, he could only hum and grunt slightly. She smiled at him and he made a crying noise. She had blood covering her face and hair, she could taste in it in her mouth and covering her teeth.

“You are evil.” the second dwarf cried as best he could.

“Yes. I must live up to my nickname.” She laughed lightly. She took her knife and carved into the battered dwarfs stomach spilling his innards upon the floor. “Say hello to the goddess Hel for me.” She said to his dead form. “Well now that that is finished let me get them prepared for discarding and I will take care of you”

The paralyzed dwarf only flared his nostrils and made a small choking sound in response. The halfling went about cutting up the bodies and threw them into a sack she had found within the room. She loaded them all onto the handcart and started towards the deep unused mines. When she reached it she looked deep into the lone dwarf’s eyes.

“May the gods make you pay for what you have done and may you never see the light of Valhalla.” With that she pushed the cart over the edge. She peered over the edge and listened for the sound of a crash, she heard none and tried to remember back to what Bofur had said about these mines.

‘ _The abandoned mines are so deep lass tha’ even we had never seen the bottom in the hundreds of years tha' it was mined. It ran out of gold and the miners were too afraid to go any deeper, they closed it off and moved to more profitable mines.”_

Gyda nodded to herself at the memory. _They will never be found_ she told herself and moved to clean up her mess.

* * *

 

Tauriel ran to her chambers daggers out, like Gyda had directed. When she neared the royal halls she slowed her approach as exhaustion and blood loss had set in. She staggered as she came into view of the guards. When they caught sight of her she collapsed to her knees. One of the guards rushed towards her and cried out for the other to grab Kili. As the guard, named Arvid, came closer Tauriel’s knees gave out. Her ears began to ring and vomit pooled in her throat. She was vaguely aware of Arvid in front of her trying to soothe her. He put a hand on her shoulder to steady her but it only caused her to collapse into his body. She felt strange as if she ate too many forbidden mushrooms in the forest. All the words that would come to her was the blessing Gyda had left her with. Her head lulled to the side and she caught a glimpse of Kili running towards her clad in only sleep pants. He was shouting and looked deadly. When he reached her body he began barking orders. He picked her up and cradled her against his bare chest and ran towards their rooms. She was unconscious by the time he opened the door.

* * *

 

Kili was in a deep sleep when he heard pounding on his front door. He reached for Tauriel’s warm body but noticed quickly her side of the bed was cold.

“Tauri? Will you get the door lass?” He said sleepily. When she did not respond he jumped to his feet. “ _Amrâlimê?”_

Kili received no answer and immediately felt his blood go cold. He jogged to the frantic knocking noise and wrenched open the door. Andyn, the night guard, was was standing before him

“Prince Kili, Tauriel is injured.”

Before he could get another word out Kili fled the rooms down the hall towards his fire haired wife. She was limp in the guard Arvid’s arms.

“Find Oin, now!” Andyn ran off towards the healers rooms. “What happened!? Tell me now!” Kili’s voice carried far within the chambers awaking his _irak’amad,_ Fili and Dis. All three rushed out into the halls with various weapons drawn and all clad in sleepwear. Kili pulled Tauriel into his arms just in time to watch her eyes roll back into her head and her body go absolutely limp. He screamed her name and began to shake her almost violently.

It was only Bella’s soft hand on his shoulder calming him. “She breathes. Take her to your room, my raven.” her voice was reassuring and it soothed Kili ever so slightly. He lifted his wife and walked her into their chambers followed by Arvid, Dis, Fili and Bella.

“Your highness. Lady Tauriel must have left during the nightly guard change for I did not see her go past me and we would have seen. She came running and stumbling towards us bleeding and barely conscious. Her daggers were drawn and all she was saying was ‘ _Hirða yðvarr øx harðr ok yðvarr auga hníga_ ’. I know not what it means. It does not sound like Sindarin.”

Fili’s ears picked up at the words. That was Gyda’s language. He looked over to Bella and she appeared to have come to the same conclusion. He put a finger to his lips and shook his head. She looked worried but nodded. They would keep this to themselves until they could speak with the halfling.

Bella elbowed her way up to the thin elf “Kili let me look at her until Oin comes. We need to make sure there is no extensive bleeding we need to tourniquet.” Kili appeared to be in a daze of pure rage but he nodded and took one step away from his wife.

“Move it. Fili, Arvid. Out. Fetch Thorin, Fili. He must know of what has happened.” Dis ordered the two males out of the room.

Bella looked at her dear friend and wanted to weep, but she had a job to do. She had learned more about healing during her time within the mountain. The same elf in front of her had taught her many things about healing and even trained her in the basics of elven healing. Bella pulled Tauriel’s discarded dagger from the side table and began to cut off her clothing. When the first cuts on the elf came into view Bella hissed loudly, Kili cursed quietly as tears slipped out of his eyes. Dis hugged onto her son and growled at the wounds gracing her daughter in laws body. She had shallow cuts following the curves of the top of her breasts and slashes on her collar bones. There were cuts on her across her ribs and arms. Bella began to cut away at the bloody skirt and wept loudly when she saw the lacerations littering her inner thighs down to her feet. Her hair had been cut jaggedly, most likely with a knife. Her braids were cut and her marriage bead missing.

“I will murder who has done this to her! I will slaughter every single dwarf within this mountain to find out who has done this to my wife!” Kili roared with pain and ferocity dripping from his words.

Dis hugged her son tightly and kissed his tear stained cheek. “I will help. The person who did this to my family will not live to see another moon.” her words were quiet but held a terrifying promise. Oin came running into the room followed by Thorin. His eyes grew wide, his features then turned to stone and he pulled Dis away to ask for information.

Kili held fast to his wife’s hand “I will not leave you _amrâlimê._ I love you. I will avenge you, if I have to kill thousands it will be done.” Kili kissed her pale hand softly. Bella was put quickly to work by Oin and the two began sewing, bandaging and disinfecting every scrape, cut, burn and bruise. Dis came back into the room followed by Thorin. Tauriel’s most private places were covered with either bandages or blankets.

“Who could have done this?” Bella asked Thorin.

He was trying to reign in his rage but was not doing a very good job on that front. His strong jaw flexed and his teeth clenched. His hands were clasped in tight fists, veins bulging under the skin. His eyes were dark and filled with fire. “I do not know. But I will find out. And when I do, may Mahal have mercy on their souls, for I will not.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gyda is a crazy bitch, as we all knew, but I think this chapter delves into her more sadistic dark side. I think of her as a little bit of a female Dexter where they get enjoyment out of killing but choose to kill those worthy of it. She is terrifyingly calm while she tortures and likes to scare her prey. This was a dark chapter but I will not be dragging the darkness far.  
> Thank you again to Cassidy_And_The_Company for the great ideas and inspiration for this chapter. :)


	52. Chapter 52

Gyda was exhausted, all she wanted to do was taken a thorough bath to wash the blood from under her nails. She had taken a small splash bath in one of the abandoned healing tubs. She was extremely lucky that the water still flowed to them no matter how cold. She had washed down the room as quickly as possible and took her leave. She had two hours before the mountain would be bustling and she needed to get back to her rooms without being noticed. She crept through the mountain quickly and quietly. When she arrived near the royal halls she could see a bustle of activity. She could only hope that there was enough attention focused on Tauriel that Gyda could slip back into her chambers unnoticed. She saw Tigerlily holding her daughter and immediately realized how screwed she was. Dwalin was barking orders at the guards, they seemed to be terrified of the bear dwarf. He was yelling in khudzul, which she did not fully understand, so she had to go into the situation blind and guess he was looking for Tauriel’s attackers and not his wife. Gyda looked down at herself. She had washed as much blood from her clothing as possible but she was still wet and there were stains of blood everywhere. She had blood on her boots and in her hair, hell she probably had blood still on her face. The halfling took her chance to run to her rooms when a group of guards walked towards the Captain to obtain their orders. She walked on the opposite side of them until she could get to her rooms and then ducked inside. She disposed of her clothing and ran to the bathroom. She slipped into the warm tub and began to scrub at the blood on her skin and under her nails.

She had just finished removing the blood from her nails when a voice startled her. “ _Hirða yðvarr øx harðr ok yðvarr auga hníga_ ” Fili flinched when the throwing knife dispatched by the little redhead clunked next to his head into the wooden door frame.

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you to never sneak up on ones who are armed?” she huffed in anger.

“Aye. I found I was never a great listener. What does it mean?” He questioned her.

“What?” Gyda knew what he meant but she was not going to give up information willingly.

“‘ _Hirða yðvarr øx harðr ok yðvarr auga hníga'_ what does it mean sister?” His blue eyes seemed to pierce her own green ones.

“ _Keep your axes sharp and your eyes open._ Your pronunciation has improved, but that is not saying much. Still sounds like shit.” She said nonchalantly as she continued to scrub her hair with soap.

“So tell me sister mine. Did you take care of it?” Fili’s arms were crossed and he leaned into the doorframe staring his battle sister down, an expectant look on his face.

“Aye it is taken care of. They….hmmm...listened to reasoning and no longer breath the mountain air…” Gyda flashed him a sly smile.

He understood perfectly what that meant. “How many?” He asked her.

“Four. But there are more. I believe it is time for me to take a trip to the Blue Mountains come spring. There is someone there that is _dying_ to meet me.” Gyda’s voice was deadly, it sent a shiver of fear up Fili’s spin. She sounded cool and calculating. He could already see the violent wheels turning in her mind.

“What did you do to them?”

Gyda laughed at his question. She appeared to be reliving a fond memory for a split second. “Oh my dear brother. All you must know is that they will never return to this mountain. Aye?” the redhead pulled herself out of the tub unconcerned with her nudity. Fili handed her a towel. “I must speak with the king. Help me dress this wound and we will go see Tauriel. Im sure the king is there.” Fili’s eyes were drawn to the cut across the little females rib cage. He prayed for whoever gave her this wound and hurt Tauriel, for she would never have let the bastard die painlessly.

* * *

 

Tauriel could feel a warm hand resting in hers. Her entire body hurt and she could feel a slight stinging around her ribs and thighs. She cracked open her eyes and was met with the mop of dark hair she loved so very much. Her husband was fast asleep in a chair beside the bed with her hand clutched tightly in his own. His light snores drifted to her ears making her smile lightly at the sound. Memories of the night before came flooding into her mind. She began to weep at the memory and felt the overwhelming urge to shower. She quickly extracted herself from her husband’s grasp and silently ran to the washroom. The elf all but threw herself into the water once the tub was full. She pulled every soap, oil and lotion she could out of the cabinet and began scrubbing at her body. She knew that she was pulling stitches open with each pass of her harsh sponge but she could not bring herself to care. All she could think of was scrubbing the memory of her attackers fluids off of her body. If she had acid she was sure she would use it as well. She cried out loudly when she felt the stitches in her back rip. Kili came running into the washroom, eyes wide and a sword in his hand ready to attack.

“ _Amrâlimê._ Calm down. You are hurting yourself. May I help you?” He dropped his sword and began to undress slowly at his wife’s nod. He lowered his naked body into the water and walked towards his wife. He kept his hands up as if he was approaching a wounded animal. The water swirling around his wife was red with her blood from opening her wounds. When Kili came closer Tauriel curled into her husband’s arms. He lifted her easily and moved to the bench within the water. He sat with her in his lap and gently took the washrag from her thin fingers.

“I was so stupid Kili. I know better than to let my guard down. This is all my fault.” Tauriel cried loudly. “All my fault.” her voice was watery.

“Tauriel. None of this is your fault. The monsters that did this will pay for what they have done to you.” Kili growled. He lovingly washed his weeping wife’s jagged hair. “What have they done to you my love?” Kili mostly whispered to himself not expecting an answer. Tauriel cried harder at his words. “Tell me when you are ready my love. Not a moment before.” He finished washing her and carried her wet body to the bedroom. He wrapped her body into a towel and laid her on the bed. \

His wife quickly fell asleep from exhaustion but before slipping under he heard her whisper “Gyda.”

Kili heard the small halfling’s answer before he saw her, “I am here, my friend.”.

Kili whirled around at the noise. He had not heard the small female enter his rooms. “Mahal damn it woman.” Kili growled at her. She rolled her eyes at him and quickly walked to her friends side. She grabbed a brush off the elf’s dresser and began to brush through the sleeping females hair. She was still wrapped in just a warm towel with her back turned to her husband and friend. Gyda began to sing as she brushed:

_"A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_

_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn_

_Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic_

_Do thìr, dìleas féin_

_A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn_

_Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir_

_Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg_

_Mhaighdean uasal bhàn"_

Kili could feel himself relax as the words flowed out of halflings mouth. He pulled clothing out of the dressers and brought them over to begin changing his wife.

“How much sleeping draught did Oin slip into her tea?” Gyda asked quietly.

“Enough for her to sleep through the next few hours.” He answered solemnly. Kili pulled back the towel absent mindedly and looked towards his wife’s clothing.

“What does that say?” Gyda pointed at the elf’s back. Kili’s eyes looked upon the cut flesh of his wife’s back, he was shaking in anger and looked to be purple in the face.

“Whore of Durin.” he said quietly. “I will find whoever did this and I will slaughter them all!” Kili growled.

Gyda gave him a slight smile “It is done my brother.”

“What do you mean it is done?” He looked at her confused.

“Let us just say that if I were to tell the tale of what kind of torture befell them, it would make grown men and dwarves alike weep in fear.” the archer felt a shiver crawl up his spine. Gyda appeared so relaxed and that is what scared Kili the most.

“What happened?” He asked her. He needed to know what happened to his wife. He knew it was horrible if it shook his six hundred year old wife to the core. He had never seen Tauriel appear as distraught and scared as she was when he saw her in the tub.

Gyda looked into his brown eyes and shook her head in sadness. “My brother. Do you really want to know? It will burn your very soul and tear at your heart in a way that it will never repair from.” Her voice was thick with sadness. She picked up a medical needle and thread to begin stitching the elf back together again.

“Aye. I must know. I need to know how best to help her and I can not do that without knowing what she went through.” he stared back into her sad green eyes.

“Aye. I understand. I will tell you all I know. But know it is not pleasant. She will need to tell you the rest herself. One thing, Kili. You must not tell anyone that I have killed these vile animals. As far as everyone is concern, they no longer live under this mountain, aye? They have left.” Kili nodded at her words in agreement. Gyda launched into the tale of finding their elf tied to a board. She spoke of the humiliation she faced, the torture she witnessed and then she began to speak on the torture she inflicted on them in return. Kili cried tears of anguish at his wife’s time captive by the sadistic bastards. He dropped to his knees and cried beside his sleeping wife. Gyda came up beside him and fell to her knees as well, She cradled his head on her shoulder and stroked his hair softly.

“How am I to help her through this?” He turned his red eyes onto his battle sister.

“Well, everyone heals differently and I do not know the extent to her torture. You will need to speak with her and listen. The biggest thing is to listen and be aware of her comfort and discomfort. There may come times when she does not want to be touched or held. Do not take it personally, it may remind her of the attack. She could be better in a matter of weeks or it may take years, though I am leaning more towards the weeks time frame. She is strong, brother. She will pull through. Be there for her. Show your love for her, protect her and do not leave her side."

“Thank you sister. I have never been more thankful for you in my life.” Kili pressed a watery kiss to the halflings hairline.

* * *

 

Gyda walked to the Kings office and knocked loudly. She was met with her very upset husband.

“Lass! Where the fuck ‘ave ye been?” He growled at her.

She realized she had not seen him since before the incident. “Oh _minn bjǫrn._ I have been...solving your current problem.” Dwalin gave her a strange look. “I will tell you everything my love when we are alone.”

He nodded and led her to the kings desk. All in the room turned to look at her as she entered. Dain, Bella, Balin, Dwalin, Fili and Thorin were the only ones present. “Evil Halfling. What news do you have? Make it quick. We must find these despicable creatures before they escape.” Thorin growled impatiently.

“It has been taken care of, my king.” Gyda answered flatly.

“What do ye mean it is taken care of lass?” Dain broke through.

“I mean I am the one that found Tauriel with those fucking orc rutting bastards and I...ran them off...They are no longer a danger.” She answered cautiously. It was one thing to provide useful information to set the mountain at ease, it was another to admit to murder of four dwarves before they could face a proper dwarven trial.

“They are no longer a danger? You can not know that.” Thorin questioned her again.

“Oh but I can. They do not live under this mountain any longer. They will never bother anyone here again. But I have not come to share this news with you King Thorin. May I have a private audience with you?” All in the room eyed her with questioning looks.

Thorin only nodded and all except him and the redheaded female were left. “You murdered them.” The king spoke matter of factly. “Nay. I have never murdered. Killed? Yes. I have done my fare share of killing in this short life of mine. You can not murder the guilty. Murder implies that it was not warranted, or that they did not deserved to have their souls violently ripped from their worthless bodies. So nay I have not murdered them.” Gyda gave him a steady look. “King. You do not want to know and nor will I tell you whether or not I have killed them, for you do not need to know. What you need to know, is that I know exactly who has dispatched these attacks on the chosen females of the Durin heirs. I would not be surprised if an attack is soon to be brought upon my Siggie.” Thorin’s eyes turned dark at the information.

“The attack on Bella and the attack on Tauriel are connected?” He poured himself a shot of liquor and threw it down his throat feeling the comfortable burn.

“Aye. Know of a dwarf named Lord Zohar?” Gyda raised and eyebrow in question.

“He is dead.” Thorin answered.

“That is what I had heard as well. But the bastards that attacked Tauriel swore he is not. He lives and he who is ordering the attacks on the chosen of Durin heirs. The elf was only the second target, your lady was the first.” Thorin threw his glass of liquor against the stone wall in anger. Gyda did not appear to be startled in the least by his actions. “I ask for leave to...take care of this issue, Thorin.”

The raven haired King shook his head. “Nay. You have a bairn now Gyda. You can not leave your babe to go hunting down a dwarf such as this. If you did not return I would never be able to look into Valkyries eyes and admit I sent you on this quest alone.”

Gyda gave him a smug smile. “Mighty o’king. I have planned to return with the hobbits to the Shire, you know to...visit my mother’s kin. It is a perfect time for Dwalin and Valkyrie to visit the homeland of my mother. I can assure you, if everything goes well with Bofur and Tig, I will be attending a wedding in the Shire this summer as well. Hmmm… how far do you think the Blue Mountains are from the shire? Or even from Bree?”

Thorin could see the plan formulating in the redheads brain. He shook his head and gave her a small crooked smile. “It is no use for me to tell you to let someone else handle it, is it?” Thorin said defeatedly.

“Nay. Glad you have recognized this. I will avenge my friend and protect my _hljóð nipt (heart sister)_ until I draw my last breath. _”_ Gyda held her head high.

Thorin walked to the halfling and dropped his forehead to hers. “I will forever be thankful for your presence within this mountain, even if you are the biggest pain in the arse that has ever lived.” Gyda chuckled deeply at the kings words. Thorin bumped his forehead against hers with little force “Now get out of my office, _Ozdol Bushag._ I must call off the search for Tauriel’s attackers.” he barked gruffly. Gyda nodded and took her leave with a small smile on her face.

* * *

 

Bofur watched as his black haired hobbit paced his chambers rocking Valkyrie in her arms. It made his heart ache in longing for a babe of their own.

“Bo. I am scared.” Tig finally spoke up once she had gotten Valkyrie to sleep in her arms.  Bofur pulled the hobbit, still holding the babe, onto his lap and wrapped his muscular arms around the two.

“Wha’ are ye afraid of lassie?” He dropped a kiss to the hobbits shoulder before she could answer.

“This mountain. The people within. I just today learned of the attacks on Bella and now Tauriel? The dwarves do not like outsiders under this mountain Bo. I will never be accepted.” She began to sniffle quietly.

Bofur pulled the hobbit off his lap and sat her beside him. He took Valkyrie from her arms and moved the babe to his bed where she could sleep without interruption. When he had sat himself back down onto the couch again he pulled Tig onto his lap. She sat side saddle on his legs, the hatted dwarf cupped her small face between his rough hands and looked deep into her eyes.

“Tigerlily Took. I will never let anythin’ hurt ye, me lass. I will protect ye, love ye, and remain by yer side until the day I return to stone. Ye ‘ave nothing to fear my love. The dwarves after Tauriel and yer cousin are upset because they are with the heirs of Durin. I am nothin’ but a miner, no royal blood flows through me veins.” Bofur rubbed her back reassuringly.

“You are anything but _nothing_. You are a wonderful catch Bo. Do you know how many dams have given me dirty looks for stealing a Lord of Erebor? I just don’t feel safe here. I am scared.”

Bofur kissed her quivering lips softly. “Then we will marry and remain in the Shire Tig.”

Tig’s eyes shot open wide. “I can not take you from your home Bo.”.

“This is not me mountain lass. I was no’ raised here. I was raised in the Blue Mountains as a poor miner. If I was no’ in the mines I was outside in the open air. We lived in shacks outside the mountain. I will not miss this mountain. Aye I will miss me family, but I would rather see ye safe in the Shire and if the maker sees it fit to bless us with wee bairns or faunts, I would want them raised in the Shire, among flowers and green hills.”

Tears welled in the black haired hobbits large eyes. “Truly? You would give up all of this for me?”

Bofur could only nod and smile his dimpled grin. “Oh aye. I would give up much more if ye asked for it lass. I love ye..mmph” the hatted dwarf was cut off by his lover's lips upon his own.

“I love you too Bofur son of Ur.”

he kissed her deeply at the words that caressed his ears. “What season do hobbits normally wed Tig?” Bofur dropped wet kisses upon the little lasses smooth neck.

“Most hobbits marry in summer or spring under the party tree.”

She moaned when he nipped at the sensitive flesh at her neck. “Come spring we shall leave for the Shire and I will marry ye under the party tree. I will give ye the grandest wedding the Shire has ever seen lassie.” The smile that broke out across his love’s face was blinding.

Her gray eyes wet with happy tears, she flashed her white teeth and kissed him soundly. “I do not need a grand wedding. I only need you, a flower crown and a kiss.” Tig rocked her hips back into the hatted dwarf's lap.

"Summer can not come soon enough". Bofur growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby Gyda sang is: A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasa (Noble Fair Maiden) by Patrick Doyle.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqOmlipOGe0&index=5&list=RDQjpTGEwUQk8
> 
> English Translation  
> Little baby, hear my voice  
> I'm beside you, O maiden fair  
> Our young Lady, grow and see  
> Your land, your own faithful land  
> Sun and moon, guide us  
> To the hour of our glory and honour  
> Little baby, our young Lady  
> Noble maiden fair


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning*  
> -Mentions of torture  
> -Mentions of sexual assault  
> -Mentions of violence
> 
> This is the last chapter that will be downright sad and a tearjerker...for a while. I promise we are headed back towards fluffy/angsty land after this chapter. Stick with me readers its going to get better!

Tauriel woke to the sound of singing. The voice was distinctly female, but was deeper than those of her close friends voices. She felt a small tug on her hair and opened her eyes to study the singing individual beside her. She looked at the icy blue eyes, black hair, black beard and feminine lips of the dam.

“Dis?” Tauriel croaked. Her voice was rough sounding and she desperately needed water. Dis blue eyes snapped down to meet Tauriel’s own green ones.

“Good morning lass.” the dam gave her a small sad smile and brought a cup to her lips. The elf drank greedily from the water. Her mother in law returned to singing and brushing the red hair of the elf.

“How long have I slept?” Tauriel’s body stung and her wounds felt tight as they had begun to heal rapidly.

“You have been asleep for two days. The sleeping draught Oin gave you was a bit stronger for someone as thin as you.” The redhead sighed loudly, she had many things she needed to get done, starting with fixing her hair. Dis cupped the porcelain cheek of her son’s wife in a motherly manner. It brought tears to Tauriel’s eyes. “You will get through this my dear. You are stronger than even you know. We are all here to help you.” Dis pressed her forehead against the elfs. “Up you get. You have been in bed long enough. You will feel better once you are up and moving. Kili is grabbing you food in the kitchens. Come. We must fix your hair.” Dis helped Tauriel stand. She kept her arms around the younger female. “You will be strong again in time. You must heal. You lost a great amount of blood, love” the raven haired princess answered Tauriel’s unspoken question. Dis led her to a seat and sat her down to begin evening out her hair. "I will try to cut a little as possible.” Tauriel only nodded numbly. Her hair was long before the attack, the ends touched the back of her knees, now it’s longest piece reached the middle of her back.

Tauriel crossed her legs in front of her and watched as red strands of her hair fell to the stone floor. She felt numb all over. She continued to stare at the polished stone floor until she heard sniffling behind her and then

“Here. Let me.”

Tauriel looked over her shoulder and saw a teary eyed Dis handing the scissors and comb to Gyda. Gyda placed her small daughter onto the lap of the catatonic elf.

“Hold her.” Was all Gyda said.

Tauriel wasn’t sure if she was talking to the small baby or to the elf. Valkyrie curled against Tauriel’s chest and held on to the elf's clothing with a tight tiny fist.  The elf looked down into the small child's porcelain face and for the first time in three days she finally felt something other than pain and humiliation. She felt warmth bloom in her chest. She felt the urge to protect this child above all else. Tauriel brought a finger up to the child’s soft cheek and stroked it gently. She began to sing the Forest Elves lullaby to the auburn haired babe. Valkyrie smiled a toothless grin up at the bruised elf and giggled lightly. Tauriel caught herself smiling down at the babe as well and chuckled lightly at cooing of the babe. Gyda finished evening out the elf’s hair and called Dis back over.

“Where did you find this?” Tauriel heard the deep voice of the dam ask.

“I found it in the pocket of one of those bastards.” Gyda answered.

Tauriel felt a light tug on her hair but paid no mind. She could feel her ripped soul being stitched back together as she looked into the Durin blue eyes of the wee babe in front of her. She brought her lips down to the soft forehead of Valkyrie and breathed in the scent only a baby could hold and felt safe for a moment.

* * *

 

Gyda walked into Tauriel’s chambers with Valkyrie on her hip. She saw Dis attempting to cut Tauriel’s hair with tears streaming down her cheeks. Gyda knew it was a very shameful act to have your hair cut for dwarves. Dis understood the meaning far deeper than Gyda could understand. The halfling placed her daughter in the elf’s lap and directed both to hold one another.

 _‘_ _She takes after her father more and more every day’_ Gyda smiled to herself when she thought of how cuddly her daughter had become in the last few weeks. When the halfling took the scissors from the dam she flinched when she saw the burn marks and cuts littering the elf’s shoulders and back of her neck.

“Fucking bastards” Gyda mumbled as she cut the hair of the elf.

She listened to the lullaby Tauriel was singing to her daughter and was not sure she had ever heard anything more beautiful. When she had finished Gyda, called over the raven haired dwarrowdam and placed Tauriel’s marriage bead within her hands. Dis asked her where she had gotten it and she thought back to when she had pulled the marriage bead out of the bastard dwarf’s pocket. He had received a few more kicks to the groin and a few more inches of flesh carved from his bones than the others.

“I found it in the pocket of one of those bastards.”

Dis took the bead and began to weave Tauriel’s marriage bead back into her significantly shorter red hair. The elf’s hair now reached just below her shoulder blades. Gyda watched as Dis wove another unfamiliar braid into the elf’s hair. She only raised her eyebrow at the dam but Dis waved her off. Gyda came to the front of the elf and moved to take her daughter. Tauriel shook her head and held the babe closer. The halfling gave her a small smile and sat across from her, Dis took the seat beside the elf and listened as Tauriel began to speak.

“I will tell you of what they did to me. But please do not tell Kili. He does not need to know every detail. I assume you told him of what you witnessed, aye Gyda?” the shorter redheaded female nodded. “That is all he needs to know. There were four of them. They placed an injured goat in a hallway they knew I would be returning down. I was so stupid to let my guard down as I looked at the goat. I didn’t even hear them coming because I was too focused on the goat. I am a warrior of six hundred years, I should have known better! I shouldn’t have stopped.” Tauriel struggled to regain her composure. Dis rubbed her back softly and whispered words of encouragement. “When I came to awareness they had stripped me of my clothing and tied me to a table with harsh rope.” Tauriel rubbed her bandaged wrists absentmindedly while still balancing the small babe in her lap. “They spoke of their plans to kill me and leave me for all to see within the mountain. They started by cutting my hair when I awoke. Next they cut into my flesh with knives and began to burn my skin. I didn’t scream or cry, they would get too much enjoyment out of it. They laughed as they sliced into my skin.” tears slipped out of the redheads eyes, though her voice remained strong. She went through the tale of the torture they inflicted on her speaking of the “thousand cuts” method they used and how they beat her body with their firsts. She spoke of the seed and urine they spilled onto her and how it stung her cuts and burns. “Gyda came and saved me before they could follow through on their plans to rape me and kill me.” Tauriel finally finished her tale with a small sob. She wept openly when she had finished. Dis pulled the thin elf into her embrace and let the elf weep into her shoulder and beard. Gyda moved to take her daughter back but Tauriel would not have any of it. She held the sleeping babe close to her as she cried onto the dam. “She is the only thing that makes me feel normal, please may I hold onto her a bit longer?” Tauriel eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot. Gyda nodded and handed the elf a milk skin the feed the now fussy babe.

Dis dropped a small kiss to the elf’s forehead and exited the chambers to collect herself or vomit. She was not sure which. The news of her daughter in laws torture had made her sick beyond belief.

Tauriel laid the small sleeping babe into a nest she had created from blankets in front of the fire and took her seat back down on the couch. Without the small babe in her arms she felt empty and numb once more. Telling the tale of the attack made her feel as if she had relived it once more. Darkness crept into her mind and soul. She felt like she was being torn at the seems, the sharp knife of despair determined to make her come undone.

“I feel as if I am worth nothing. What is my reason to get through this? I will always carry the scars on my soul from this day on. I don’t know if I can get through this Gyda.” The elf wept quietly.

“You have every reason to get through this Tauriel. You are a warrior. You are strong. You will not let them win. If you give up, you let them win, aye? Do not let them break you.” the smaller female answered her in a strong voice.

“I can not stop the despair creeping in. I feel as if there is nothing that truly needs me.”

Gyda scoffed at that. She stood and crouched in front of the elf so their eyes were the same level. “You listen to me elf witch and you listen good. Kili will not live without you and if you do not believe that they must have removed your brain when they cut your hair. If Kili is not enough incentive for you to live look at that little girl. Tauriel, she needs you. I will be lucky to live seventy more years. If my daughter takes after her father she will not even be of age by then. Dwalin will maybe live another hundred years. I need you to care for my child Tauriel. I need you to be there for her when I can not. I need you to lead her and be there for her wedding to help her dress and do her hair when she gives her heart to her spouse. I need you to be the one that helps her with her children and is there when she gives birth, to help her nurse and give her advice. I will not live to see those days Tauriel. You will though. Why do you think you have such a connection with my child, elf? You are meant to be beside her when I answer the call of Valhalla. Pull yourself together and if you can not do it for yourself do it for Valkyrie and Kili.” Tauriel nodded and felt a wave of strength run through her.

“How do I begin to heal?” She asked the small halfling in front of her.

“You take it one day at a time. I fed off anger and revenge. You will be different than I. Let love begin to heal you, you should not carry the anger and darkness I do. What you are feeling is normal, my friend. As the days pass you will begin to realize this was a momentary darkness clouding your mind, I promise you. It will pass, you are not yourself as of now, give it time.”

Tauriel nodded “I am hungry.”

Gyda smiled widely at the elf. “That is a good start.” the two females laughed when the Tauriels stomach growled loudly.

* * *

 

Kili came into his chambers carrying a basket full to the brim of different kinds of food. He was gone much longer than he had expected. His _irak’amad_ had found him in the kitchens and forcefully dragged him to her garden to collect fresh vegetable for his wife. Kili had been frustrated with his aunt for keeping him away so long but as he came into the chambers and saw his wife laughing with his battle sister he was thankful Bella had forced him to the garden. Tauriel turned to him and gave him a large smile. Her face was still bruised and her lip was cut but her eyes were no longer hollow. She had a fire there that made him want to offer anything he had to the halfling that had relit the fire within his wife’s soul.

“ _Amrâlimê._ You look beautiful! I hope you are hungry my love. I brought you all different kinds of food from _irak’amads_ garden.” Tauriel smiled even wider at the thought of fresh green food. She quickly took the basket from his arms and pulled out a washed cucumber. She nibbled happily on the cucumber and leaned into her husband’s arms. Kili kissed his wife’s temple softly “I love you more than the moon and stars lass.”

Tauriel kissed his lips and answered “I love you more than the sun and clouds.”

Kili kissed her bruised lips softly once more. “You’re braid _Amrâlimê…_ Did my mother do your hair?” Kili looked a little stunned.

Gyda answered for her “Aye Dis did her braids. What does that one mean? She wouldn’t tell me.”

Kili smiled “ It means daughter of Dis, Princess of Erebor, Child of Durin”.

* * *

 

Bella had tea with her cousins every day at precisely four o’clock and today was no different. She had made four different kinds of biscuits, two types of tarts, eight meat pies and a basket full of fresh vegetable from her garden. She heard a knock at the door and bustled in her three hobbit cousins. Paladin was upset with his sister Esmeralda for mingling too long with Dain’s son Thorin III, Esme was complaining about her elder brother babying her and Tigerlily was getting a grand old hoot out of the both of them.

“You can not sneak away to speak with that dwarf Esme! It is not proper!”

Esme rolled her eyes at her brother “You are starting to sound more like a Baggins than a Took with how much you are speaking on what is proper and what is not!”

Bella perked up at that. “Hey! I resent that! There is nothing wrong with being a Baggins! I am proud to be a Baggins.” Bella huffed.

“No offense intended Bella. But for Yavanna's sake we were only talking! Nothing else! He said he liked my hair and ran his fingers through it. That is it!” Esme stamped her foot and was too upset with her brother to notice her cousin’s wide eyed looks at one another.

“Oh. Your brother may be right Esme. Maybe do not see him again, and certainly never let them touch your hair unless it is someone you know very well.” Bella told her quietly as they all sat down to tea and a bit of a hobbit sized snack.

“What do you mean never let them touch your hair? Why not?”

Bella looked to Tig for help. “For the dwarves Esme touching of another person's hair is very...intimate. It is a sign of familial relation or a sign of a more personal relationship at least that is what Bo has told me.”A bright blush colored the young blonde hobbits hair. Paladin looked as if he were going to murder the heir to the Iron Hills, it was a very un-hobbit like emotion. Bella distracted the two from another fight by looking at the bright bead sitting in her black haired hobbit cousins braid.

“What is that?” Bella said shocked.

Tig gave her a small smile “A bead” she answered cheekily.

“I can see that my dear. Why are you wearing the Broadbeam clan’s crest in your hair?”

Tig vibrated in her seat with happiness. “I’m getting married to Bofur come summer! In the Shire of course!” She squealed.

Esme jumped up to give her cousin a tight hug and pulled Bella in as well. The two females hugged and congratulated Tig. “I knew you had proposed to him but I did not think it would happen so fast! This summer? We have so much to plan Tiggie! I need to tell Thorin of my plans to accompany you to the Shire for the wedding! We have so much to do!” Bella, Esme and Tig all began talking over one another and speaking of flowers, fabrics and cakes.

Paladin looked on at the trio and sipped his tea. “What is with the women of Took blood being enamored by dwarves.” He grumbled.

* * *

 

When Bella’s cousins had taken their leave the hobbit decided now was the time to visit Thorin and then she would check on Tauriel. The tawny haired lass walked quickly on silent feet and came to Thorin’s chambers, Ylva followed silently behind her. She heard grunting inside followed by a very feminine muffled

“Harder. You need to hit it harder!”. Bella felt anger swell within her. She had suspected this. She was no longer the soft hobbit that would sit back and do nothing. She channeled her inner Gyda, pulled out her sword and stormed into Thorin’s chambers not bothering to knock. The sight that greeted her was a confusing one. Gyda stood with Valkyrie strapped to her chest yelling at the king as he attempted to hammer the wooden mantle into the metal pegs that would keep it from falling and offer support. The two had not noticed her approach until she dropped her sword at the sight of the room. It looked almost identical to Bag End, apart from the higher ceilings and the lack of windows in every room.

“Bella! No! You are not supposed to see it yet!” Thorin cried and moved to cover her eyes.

“Thorin! Its beautiful! Is this was you have been spending all your time on?” Bella asked him as she tried to peer around his large digits to get another look.

“Aye and you are ruining the surprise! What is the matter givashel?” Thorin saw the tears gathered in the little hobbits hazel eyes.

“I am just...silly. I thought that...I can’t believe I thought that… this is just so beautiful.” the raven haired king gave up trying to cover the females eyes and let her have a look around. She caught him off guard when she jumped into his arms and gave him a passionate kiss.

“And that is my cue to leave. My sweet babe Valkyrie, come with me let us go throw knives at Uncle Fili, aye?” the redheaded halfling and her attached auburn babe glided out of the room.

Thorin gave Bella the grand tour of his chambers turned Hobbit hole. There was still work to be done but it was very near finished.

“What did you think I was doing with my time?” He asked when the two laid next to one another on his large plush bed.

Bella turned red and avoided his gaze. “I thought you had found another to love.” She said really quietly.

Thorin put a finger under her chin and turned her face towards his. “I would never in a hundred life times ever think of being unfaithful to you. It is you that is my love and will always be you, there could never be another." He kissed her deeply before pulling away causing her to pout. “Bella. I am not yet finished. I must present this to you when it is finished. May I tell you a secret?” Thorin said in a mock whisper.

“Aye what is it my king?”

“I am going to ask you to marry me.” He stage whispered again.

Bella smiled widely and moved from the bed towards the front door. “May I tell you a secret?”

he nodded in earnest. “I may say yes.” She told him cheekily and winked before exiting the chambers with a large smile plastered on her face and her black wolf trotting behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Tauriel's lullaby to Valkyrie  
> Forest Elves-Lullaby From A Distant Land  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFp9qGtqrbw


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes:
> 
> -Kili and Tauriel sweetness  
> -Awkward Thorin  
> -Little shit Bain  
> -Sigrid and Fili fluff

The union between Dale and Erebor was quickly approaching. There was less than a week until the wedding of Sigrid and Fili. The mountain was a hive of activity, more so than usual. Preparations were being made for a grand feast hosted by Erebor in honor of the wedding. Royalty from all surrounding kingdoms were going to be present. The Woodland Elves had been the last to confirm that they would indeed be present for the wedding. Tauriel worried endlessly about seeing her former king. Her banishment had been lifted but she was not welcome within the halls of her former home and that stung her a little. She turned her head and gazed at her sleeping husband, he was worth every ounce of pain she felt because of her actions. He was bare chested with the sheets pooled at his waist. He was littered with scars and coarse dark hair covering thick hard muscle. His unruly dark hair was splayed out around his head like a black halo. He had one muscular arm behind his head and another touching her skin. Since the attack he was attached to her at all times. He consciously and unconsciously would remain in physical contact with her at all times possible, it made her fall in love with him a little more every day. Her physical wounds had healed revealing no scarring or mutilation much to the dwarves astonishment.

“Elves do not scar. We heal quickly.”

Was the only explanation she gave when interrogated by Bofur much to Tigerlily’s embarrassment. Ori had quickly scribbled the information as fast as he could making sure to document everything for the histories. Tauriel had been surprised by the amount of love, adoration and protection she had received from the dwarves of the company. Tauriel attended tea every day with the hobbits and Dori, it was strange for her but she enjoyed it. Bombur and his wife were practically shoving food down her throat at every turn. Bifur had taken to checking on her and Kili before bed at night. It wasn’t so much as checking as it was him walking by with his spear and listening for their voices to make sure they were alright. Ori had began to stop by more frequently to gather history of her personally which she found odd but answered his questions all the same. Her interaction with Thorin had been the strangest of all.

_‘Tauriel’s wounds had began to heal properly and she was going stir crazy. She needed fresh air, but Kili was very cautious about her leaving the royal wing. He would have assembled the entire army of Erebor to follow her outside if it were not for her putting her foot down_

_“Meleth nin, I am okay. I am alive. I love you and I am healing. I can get fresh air with one or two guards, I do not need an entire army.”_

_She kissed her dark haired husband softly for his worries. The despair had began to leave her a few weeks before and she felt as if she was an entirely different person at that time. She was not that distraught, subdued and practically suicidal person. She felt shame color her cheeks at the memory of her disregarding Kili’s love and need for her. They were one, joined body and soul. One could not live without the other. She was brought out of her thoughts by her husband huffing loudly._

_“What do you bloody hell want?” Kili growled at the door and opened it. The King Under the Mountain stood in their doorframe looking as he did on the quest. He was wearing traveling clothing and wore a dark scowl._

_“Elf. You are with me today. Lets go.” Thorin barked. Tauriel looked towards her husband with a questioning glance._

_“You are taking my wife no place. And her name is Tauriel, not ‘Elf Witch’ or ‘Elf’, uncle.” Kili growled menacingly._

_Thorin rolled his eyes and put his hands up in a placating gesture. “I am taking her outside the mountain. Fresh air will help her. You are not welcome to come sister son. There are some things that King and princess must speak on.”_

_Kili looked as if he were going to argue but Tauriel quickly cut him off. “Meleth nin, please? I wish to go. I am not frightened.” Tauriel gave him her best version of pleading eyes she could manage._

_“If she comes back with so much as a scratch uncle, there will be hell to pay.” Kili said with venom lacing his words._

_Thorin nodded and smirked lightly. Tauriel grabbed her weapons and water skin. She dropped a sweet kiss to her husband’s soft lips and bid him farewell after his many attempts to talk her into staying or demanding he go along with her. She laughed lightly and shook her head. “I will be back in a few hours. Do not fret my love.” Kili nodded, kissed his wife once more and gave his uncle a warning glare. Tauriel followed the dwarf king down to the front gates of the mountain. Waiting there was a horse she recognized as Gyda’s new mare from her father’s people and a slightly smaller horse that she assumed was Thorin’s._

_“We will be riding today. Hop on. Gyda lent you her horse for the day. The guards with follow at a distance.” Thorin said gruffly._

_The dwarf was of very few words, so she expected no more explanation. Tauriel mounted the beautiful mare and spoke to her softly in her native tongue. The horse relaxed under her and the two grew comfortable with one another quickly. They began their ride out towards the King’s forest._

_“You are free to hunt whatever you wish. I have found that in times of sorrow or healing especially when you feel weak, hunting or physical exercise helps to heal hidden wounds.”_

_Tauriel nodded and withdrew her bow._ _The king hunted alongside her, neither saying many words to one another but feeling a sense of camaraderie. Within a few hours the two had taken down a deer as well as a three plump pheasants. Tauriel gathered wild herbs and spices while enjoying the sunlight and fresh air. Thorin called her over for a quick lunch before they would be heading back to the mountain._

_“How are you?” Thorin asked he seemed a little stiff but genuinely interested in her answer._

_“I am better my king.” T_

_horin nodded as if accepting her answer. “When we are out here you need not call me King. You may call me Thorin or Uncle. You are the wife of my sister son. That makes you family, it also makes you a princess of Erebor.” His ice blue eyes looked almost loving. It was a very strange thing for her to see on the king._

_“Thank you...Thorin.” She answered timidly around a piece of bread he had brought._

_“Thranduil will be at the wedding.” Tauriel nodded at his words._ _“I want you to know, that you are family to us. You are my niece by marriage and I will protect you from that tree shagging bastard or any other ass that wishes to harm you.”_

_Tauriel choked a little on her bread with a small laugh. Thorin continued to stared ahead of him but she could see the smirk on his lips from making her laugh. “Thank you, Thorin. I believe you will have to get in line to protect me if you wanted to. Kili and Gyda make for fierce guards.” She smiled a bit at the thought of her beloved husband and best friend._

_“Aye. But there is a line longer than just those two to protect you elf.  My nephew loves you but he is not the only, you loved by many within this mountain.” Thorin looked pointedly at her braid signifying her as the daughter of Dis. the redheaded elf brought her thin hand up to the braid in her hair and fiddled with it. “I do not do affection, so you will have to settle for protection instead, Tauriel daughter of the forest.” Thorin quickly bumped his forehead to hers and stood to mount his horse before she could say a word. “Come along elf witch, we must get back before your husband comes looking to commit treason.” Thorin smirked at her and she found herself grinning back broadly.’_

Tauriel was brought out of her memory by her husbands warm rough hands gliding along her naked stomach.

“Mornin’ _Amrâlimê”_ His gruff morning voice sent a bolt of arousal to her groin. She answered him with a deep kiss which he was all too eager to reciprocate. They made love slowly relishing and worshiping one another’s bodies. They both laid back after, completely spent and satiated.

“What is on your mind, love?” Kili asked. His voice rumbled deep through his chest causing the vibrations to go through her cheek where it rested over his heart.

“Many things my archer.” Kili smirked at the nick name. She could practically hear him rolling his eyes. “I need to apologize.” She finally spoke after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“For what?” He asked thoroughly confused.

“For doubting our love when I was deep in despair. For thinking of leaving you alone in this world when my emotional pain clouded my mind. I love you Kili. I can not live without you and I am sorry for the dismissal of it.” She could feel the sting of tears pricking at her eyes.

“ _Amrâlimê._ I forgive you. But please do not ever think of leaving me here alone. I would fade without you. I love you far too much to walk this world without you by my side.”

He kissed her hair line and she nodded in acceptance of his terms. They kissed lazily for some time before decided to take a trip outside the mountain for fresh air. Tauriel slipped her hand into Kili’s as the two walked through the fields of wildflowers and laid down to enjoy the heat of the sun. Kili wove flowers into the growing red hair of the elf and she intern made him a glorious grown out of wild golden wheat. They talked, joked, kissed as if they were no more than teenagers escaping parents and competed against one another in archery.

* * *

 

Sigrid was in Dale packing her belongings to be moved to the mountain. She had two days left in her father’s home before she would be escorted to the mountain for final wedding preparations. It was nerve wracking to think that after next week she would no longer be the Lady of Dale. She would be the Crowned Princess of Erebor. The blond human heard a deep voice she immediately recognized at the front door speaking with the families home hand. She hurtled herself down the stairs and locked eyes with those ice blue eyes she loved so much. Fili’s eyes widened and he quickly slapped a hand over his eyes.

“Lass I am not allowed to see you before the wedding!” Fili cried.

“Well why did you come to my home, my lion prince?” Sigrid teased.

“I was escorting your dear ol' brother home and I also brought a gift.”

Sigrid sighed loudly. It was passed Bain’s curfew, though she was not surprised. Dagny had arrived in Dale along with Canute and the Jarl that very afternoon. She had thought she had heard someone opening the backdoor earlier but had paid it no mind.

“BAIN!” the Lady of Dale hollered. Bain sheepishly stepped out from his hiding spot outside the front door. “Fili. Come sit please. I need to deal with my brother and then I wish to speak with you.”

the prince nodded, with eyes still covered he navigated his way to a seat.

“You smell like white liquor! Bain you are not yet eighteen, so you didn’t buy it. Where did get it!?” Sigrid grasped her taller brothers face in her hand and looked into his slightly clouded eyes.

“It is legal in the North to drink at fifteen! I don’t know why you are being so loud right now.” Bain grumbled.

“Oh I’m sorry. I forgot where we are! Oh wait no, still in Dale! Does this look like the bloody North to you!?”

Bain rolled his eyes and looked over to Fili. “Are you sure you want to marry this wench. She screams so loudly, it will peel the paint from the walls.”

Fili laughed and before he could stop himself he retorted “I quite like it when you sister screams. It means I’m doing something right.” Fili winked at the young man. Bain immediately began making vomit noises with a look of disgust on his face.

“Fili!” Sigrid wanted to be upset. She really did. But she couldn’t help the smile on her face.

“You both are disgusting. I am going to bed.” Bain grumbled still looking disturbed and more than a little tipsy.

“Canute gave you the liquor aye? Or was it the Jarl? Or was it Dagny?” Sigrid had a tight hold on her brothers collar.

“If I tell you can I please go to bed!?” He growled at his sister.

“Yes. Valar. What happened to you? You turned into such an insufferable little shite this last year.”

Bain gave his sister a mock sugary smile “I learned from you my dear sister. It was Canute.” Bain turned and moved up the stairs.

“Better hide those love bites before Da sees them at breakfast! Might want to slow down with Dagny, we don’t need any bastard children running around here.”

The young dark haired teenager clasped a hand over his neck to hide said love bite. “Oh aye. Should have said the same to you sister mine. Looking a wee bit round in the middle.” Bain cackled loudly when Sigrid flashed him a crude gesture. He turned and disappeared up the staircase still laughing.

“You both remind me so much of Kili and I.” Fili laughed He was still covering his eyes with his large calloused hand. Sigrid rolled her eyes and sat next to her fiance with a huff.

“I love him to death but at times I want to strangle the little git.” She admitted with a chuckle.

“Oh aye. That is the curse of older siblings.” Fili laughed alongside her.

“Where did you find him?” She asked after a relaxing silence.

“I came to drop off your second to last courting gift and I saw him stumbling near the stables. I figured he was out past curfew. He reminds me of Kili when drunk. Kid was singing and shouting to all of Dale that I was to be his new brother, how he always wanted a brother especially one dripping in gold and then he punched me when I told him I had to take him home and tell you about him.” Fili laughed hard at the memory. “Your Da should be proud, Bain has a mean right hook for one so lanky”

Sigrid huffed in annoyance at her brothers antics. “Are you okay my love? Did he hurt you?” Sigrid pulled his hand away from his eyes (after much protesting) and looked deep into them. There was a very slight red mark on his cheekbone. It didn’t look like it would bruise.

“Lass I don’ know if I will live! There is only one thing that can ease my hurt.” He tapped his finger against his red cheek with a pitiful look upon his face.

The human rolled her eyes and pressed a soft kiss to cheek. “Better?”

He shook his head. “I think I need another dosage my pretty healer.”

she laughed at his puppy eyes and kissed him again on the cheek and moved towards his mouth. She pressed a lingering kiss to his lips and pulled back to look at him lovingly. “I love you.” The words flowed out of her mouth without conscious thought. It was as absent minded as breathing.

“I love you too my Sigrid. Would you like your gift?” She nodded in earnest at his question.

He pulled a rectangular box out of his traveling coat. She opened the box and her breath was stolen away. Nestled in the black velvet lining was the most stunning necklace and earrings she had ever seen. There were five white oval stones connected by pearls and gold that created the choker portion of the necklace. There were pearls draping down from the choker in loops that looked as elegant as hand needle lace. It was by far the most impressive piece of jewelry the oldest bowman’s daughter had ever laid eyes upon.

“These stones. They look as if they are snow glinting in the sun. They are beautiful. What are they?” Sigrid stared down at the necklace in awe.

“They are called opal’s. Do you like it? I can make changes to it if you do not like it.” Fili said self consciously. Sigrid flung herself into his arms and kissed him passionately.

“It is absolutely perfect, Fili.” He smiled widely, deep dimples flashing and kissed her once more.

Fili eventually had to extract himself from his lover’s arms when he remember exactly whose roof he was under.

“Lass. I need to leave before your father gets home. I don’t think he would be too happy to see me pawing at his daughter.” Fili chuckled at Sigrid’s look of horror at the thought of her father catching them. He gathered himself and tried to ignore the tightness of his trousers. “One last kiss and then I must go and I can not see you till the wedding Siggie.”

Sigrid pouted “Why can’t you see me until the wedding again?”

“It is dwarven tradition with political marriages. We are not even supposed to meet our brides until the day of the wedding. It hasn’t been practiced since my grandfather Thror married my grandmother Athna. But the council insisted the tradition be upheld for our _political_ marriage..”

He rolled his eyes at the council’s decision but upheld the order, with the exception of this night. They kissed and said their “goodbye’s” and “I love you’s” before Fili left. He waved at her as he rode away and felt a small pang in his chest at having to ride away from the love of his life. He prayed to mahal for the days to pass quickly so he could finally claim her as his wife and never be parted from her again. When the blonde prince arrived back at the mountain his younger brother was there waiting for him with a smirk on his face.

“Hello brother. What took you so long? Perhaps it was disregarding the council’s order to not see the not so blushing bride until the wedding. Hmmm?” Kili said with mock innocence.

“No.” was all Fili answered. He tried to hide his blush but he knew his brother saw right through him. Being attached at the hip for the last seventy five years did that to you, it made you know your brother as well as you know yourself.

“Oh really? The swollen lips, your tented trousers and red marks on your neck say otherwise.” Kili teased. Fili huffed in annoyance and continued on his way to his chambers.

“Why are you bothering me at this hour. Do you not have a lovely wife to entertain you?”

Kili smiled widely. “I do have a lovely wife to entertain most of the time, but she is helping _irak’amad_ with something. So you must keep me company. Who knows what trouble I may get into. Just like old times.” Kili said wistfully.

“Have I ever told you, you are an annoying little shite?” Fii growled.

“Oh aye. Plenty of times.” His younger brothers grin made Fili crack a smile. The archers smile was contagious.Fili ruffled his brother’s hair which led to a wrestling match in the halls. They both halted when someone cleared their throat at the two. The two boys looked up expecting their mother and instead came face to face with a small redheaded halfling and her babe.

“Wee bit late for such things is it not?” Gyda said with a smirk.

“It is never too late my sister.” Kili answered with a charming smile.

“Oh aye. That is true. Kili hold my babe, I’m afraid the monster hiding in your brother’s trousers is trying make an escape! Protect your eyes, it will poke them out!” Gyda and Kili laughed together until tears streamed out of their eyes. “

I hate both of you.” Fili grumbled and readjusted his pants as he made his way to his door.

“You love us!” Kili laughingly said.

“Aye. I don’t know why. Savages, the both of you.” Fili shut the door in their giggling faces and tried to calm the iron in his trousers. “One more week and I will have Sigrid” he chanted to himself.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about Sigrid's arrival in the mountain.  
> I wanted to keep some of the "rituals" the same as they are seen in history. I hope it all makes sense.  
> Thank you for reading!

Sigrid took one last look around her room in her father’s home. Her entire life had changed so much in the last year and a half she felt as if her head was still spinning or that this was nothing more than a dream. Before the dragon came she was but a poor bargemen's daughter. Barely making ends meet and never having a completely full belly. She had never been considered pretty by the boys or men in town. Her best bet would have been to be married by one of the trading northmen and be whisked miles away from her family. But now, her family had more than enough to eat, she was desired by many (mostly for her title) and she was to be married by the Prince of Erebor, the richest of the dwarven kingdoms. Sigrid smiled widely at the thought of her marriage. She was marrying not only her closest friend but also the love of her soul. It could not get much better than that. She shut the door to her old life and walked towards the front entrance where her siblings were waiting to say goodbye to their oldest sister and pseudo mother. Tilda wiped tears from her eyes and tried to not sob. Sigrid felt her chest tighten at the sight. Sigrid knelt in front of her sister and looked into her sweet brown eyes.

“Do not cry Tilda. I am not going to be far. We will see each other often. You may visit whenever you would like, Prince Fili told me so.” Tilda perked up a bit at that. “I will see you five days time for the wedding sister. It will be okay. Listen to Maudie, she is your nanny, now. Be good and go to your lessons. Make sure to eat your greens and not too many sweets. Okay Tilda?”

Tilda nodded and threw her arms around her sister’s neck. “I love you Siggie. Please don’t forget about me.” Tilda was sobbing now.

“Forget you? Never! You are forever my little baby sister, my little tadpole. I love you and I will miss you. Now this big git beside you… I don’t know how much I will miss this boy”. Sigrid teased and stood to embrace her brother. He hugged her tightly and didn’t let go when she was about to. He held tight to her, she felt some tears on her shoulder and melted into his arms. “I will miss you my brother. Watch out for Tilda. Be good for Da and Maudie. Attend your lessons. Be smart. Visit me and write to me when you can?” Sigrid said thickly, tears clogging her throat.

Bain attempted to act as if he were not crying. He scrubbed a hand over his face “Visit a wench like you? I think not.” Bain teased with a smile on his face. “I love you Siggie. I will miss you.” He kissed the top of her head and she clung to him tears streaming down her face.

“I love you little brother.” Sigrid was led by her father to their carriage with her small trunk of possessions and they made their way to the mountain followed by the guards of the Lord of Dale.

“Siggie. Are you sure of this? It is not too late to change your mind.” Bard asked his daughter as the front gates of Erebor appeared before them.

“Aye Da. I am sure. I love Fili. I am happy to be his wife.”

Bard nodded. The caramel colored lass could see the red rimmed eyes and wet cheeks of her father but did not say as such. “I will leave you at the mountain and return in four days time for the wedding. Gyda will be your guard while you are within the mountain. Do not stray from her Siggie.”

Sigrid nodded and felt the butterflies began to assault her stomach. She knew not what awaited her but what she did know was that Fili loved her and would help her get through it all. Lady Dis and her cousin were waiting at the gates for the human girl. Bard helped his daughter down from her horse and the two said a teary farewell

“I love you my child. Follow your arrow wherever it goes, aye?” He pointed at her heart. S

he nodded and hugged him tighter. “I love you Da. Ill miss you.” He kissed her forehead. He let her go and tilted his head at Gyda as she led his eldest child within the mountain and cried all the way back to Dale.

* * *

 

“Lady Sigrid. There are rituals that must be performed as of now. Did your father’s council tell you of them?” Dis asked her. Sigrid shook her head. They may have told her but she couldn’t remember whether they had or not. Dis nodded and led the girl by looping an arm with hers. “First we will take you to the stripping rooms.” Sigrid looked at her like the princess had gone mad, but followed her anyway.

Sigrid had been stripped of anything resembling her home in Dale. It was extremely uncomfortable for her to be nude in front of so many people but she was going to be a princess and princesses needed to be able to hide their emotions, she internally rolled her eyes at the lessons she had to take to prepare for this. She was not too worried about being naked in front of her cousin, but her future mother in law and a few servants were a different story entirely.

“We need to fatten you up. I could snap you like a chicken” Dis had said as she pushed down with her thumb on Sigrids collar bone. Gyda only laughed loudly at her cousin's discomfort.

"What are you laughing at Gyda? You need to put on more weight as well." Dis winked at the grimace of the halfling.

The caramel haired human was stripped, washed and dressed in dwarven attire. The dress was large and heavy. She was given comfortable fur boots though, that was a plus. The mountain was much colder than Dale and she would need those boots as the temperature continued to drop.

“How does this fit so well?” Sigrid questioned.

A dwarf she vaguely remember came out from a side door. “That would be my doing Lady Sigrid. I hope you do not mind that I took the liberty of choosing the color for you.” the silver haired dwarf spoke in an elegant silky tone.

“I do not mind in the least Master Tailor. This is the most beautiful gown I have ever seen let alone worn. Did you make the boots as well?” She questioned him.

“You may call me Dori, my lady. And I did make the boots as well.”

Sigrid smiled broadly. “Master Dori! These are fantastic, and so comfortable. You are very talented. I look forward to wearing more of your masterpieces.” Sigrid gushed.

Dori beamed at the mention of that. To be the favored tailor and designer of the future queen was an immense honor. “I look forward to it as well my lady.”.

“Please just Sigrid. None of this _my lady_ business.” She pulled the dwarf in for a small friendly “hello” peck as her people are used to doing. The dwarf looked to have died.

Gyda cackled loudly. “Oh lass. I am going to love having you around.” Dis only chuckled and explained to the dwarf the customs of kissing friends in greeting. After Sigrid’s hair was done she was finally able to make see her friends within the mountain.

* * *

 

She first stumbled into Kili and Tauriel. Kili spotted her and ran to her yelling “Bless my stars! We have the most beautiful human to walk Arda in our presence! Bow to her elegant beauty!” He pulled her into a tight hug and threw her over his shoulder.

Sigrid laughed and protested half heartedly at being picked up. “Kili! Put me down!” She was laughing so hard she could barely speak.

“Siggie, my soon to be little sister. I was tasked with protecting you from all the bastards in this mountain looking to steal your hand! I must protect you at all costs!” Kili enthusiastically shouted.

A firm “ahem” sounded and Kili immediately released his new “little sister”. Sigrid was red in the face and still smiling when she turned and came face to face with the King Under the Mountain. Sigrid sobered up immediately and curtsied.

“Good afternoon, your highness.”

Thorin nodded to her and welcomed her to the mountain. Bella was standing beside him practically vibrating with excitement. When Thorin had finished his official welcome speech to the girl he looked down and smiled to Bella. The tawny haired hobbit moved quick to envelope the taller female in a tight hug.

“My dear I am so glad you made it safely. How is everything? Are you feeling well? I have been worried about you. Have you had tea yet? Oh we must get you some tea and biscuits are you hungry? Ill whip up some meat pies and turnovers. Oh maybe some peach crumble!” Bella continued to babble as she latched onto the arm of the human girl and walked her towards her suite. Bella paused momentarily to box Kili’s ear

“Oi! _Irak’amad!_ What was that for!?” Kili said as he rubbed his ear and Tauriel laughed lightly beside him.

“You know very well what it was for. If your mother had seen you heft the princess up like she was nothing but a sack of potatoes you would be in the infirmary right now.” Kili pouted with a hurt look on his face. “Oh come here. Im sorry that a big old warrior like you got hurt by a tiny hobbit like me.” Bella pulled him down to press a kiss to his cheek. “Would you and Tauriel like to join us for tea?” The dwarf and elf both nodded and followed the hobbit and human.

* * *

 

 Gyda made her way through the great halls of Erebor with her small babe attached to her back. She felt a the hair on the back of her neck stand on end alerting her to someone watching her. She quickly ducked behind a dark corner and waited in the shadows. Valkyrie was blessedly quiet, enabling her mother to hide unnoticed. Gyda watched a familiar three spiked hairdo walk near her in the shadows but did not take notice of her until her blade was resting at his throat.

“Lass. I hate tha’ ye are so silent. Chills me straight to the bone, tha’ ye can sneak up on me.”Nori chuckled in his thick accent.

“Oh aye. You should be afraid.” the female redhead laughed and withdrew her weapon. She pulled the thief into a tight hug before getting down to the entire reason he had been gone. “What news do you bring?”

Nori grimaced. “Not much. They are very careful. I know he is running a slavery ring in Aldburg.” Gyda growled viciously at the name of the city. “Do you know Aldburg?” Nori asked slightly shocked at her outburst.

“Oh aye. I know it. I was sold there at one time.”

the tri spiked dwarf nodded in remembrance of her tale. “Aye. He is makin’ quite o’bit of coin as head of the slavers. It will be hard to get to him without an army, hell even with an army it will be hard.”

the halfling regained her composure at his words and smirked at him. “Nori. It’s as if you don’t know me at all. I have no need of an army, I will send him broken and bleeding to the goddess Hél for her to deal with.”

Nori chuckled at her words and shook his head. “Lass. I know ye are a good warrior, but he has many under his command to protect him. How are you going to kill all of them?”

Gyda only raised an eyebrow. “I only need to kill one. Cut the head off the snake, so to speak.” Nori rolled his eyes but slapped her on the shoulder and asked her about what he had missed in the months he had been gone.

* * *

 

The next two days passed in a blur for Sigrid. It was less than three days until her wedding. Her stress level was through the roof and she was upset about all of the events she was expected to attend. This afternoon it was a tea party she needed to attend for the high born ladies of the mountain in honor of her upcoming wedding. The caramel haired lass rolled her eyes at the thought. She was going to have endure many of the backhanded compliments and kissing up from the two faced bitches of the mountain, she groaned out loud.

“Knock, knock! I hope I am not intruding but I was sent to help you into your dress my dear. Dis said she would be up to help you with your hair in a few minutes.” the black haired hobbit said excitedly.

“Tigerlily and Esmeralda! I would very much appreciate your help.” Sigrid answered with a smile.

In no time at all Sigrid was stuffed into her dress. The dress was pale blue with embroidered flowers and leaves on the bodice and tight long sleeves. The bodice was impossibly tight on her chest, she could barely breath in the corset Tigerlily had insisted she wear.

‘ _My god. My boobs look amazing. Maybe this corset isn’t the worst thing to ever happen to women.’_ Sigrid thought to herself when she looked in the mirror. The corset paired with the tight “v” shaped bodice end made her waist look absolutely minuscule. The skirt of the dress had volume giving the illusion of wider hips than she had. Her underskirt was the same pale blue but the over skirt that was sewn to cover the sides and back of her dress was gold matching the embroidered flowers on her bodice.

“Many females in this mountain hate you, but they are going to absolutely despise you when they see you in this!” Esmeralda blurted out with a laugh.

Tigerlily slap her lightly on the arm but was trying to contain her own giggles. “Aye she is right. You look like a queen Sigrid.”

the caramel haired lass looked at herself in the mirror ‘ _I do look like a queen’_ Sigrid told herself. “Not yet she doesn’t.” Dis said as she bustled in with a rectangular jewelry box and a larger square box. “Sit, Sigrid. I must do your hair.” Sigrid obeyed immediately and was soon scrunching up her nose and wincing in pain as the woman hot curled her hair with special tongs heated over the fire and braided it intricately, showcasing her beads from Fili.

Dis began her speech to Sigrid about tea. “You must look immaculate Sigrid.” Sigrid winced once again when the hot tong got a little too close to her ear.

“Your highness. It is just tea, not a coronation.”

Dis laughed mirthlessly. “Oh lass. I wish it was just tea. You are being introduced to the highborn ladies of dwarven society from every clan. They are all here for the wedding. You were given the heart of the crown prince of the richest dwarven kingdom in all of Arda, you have upset many dwarven women. You will be judged, nit-picked, fawned over and they will try to break you. If I could protect you from this I would and I will protect you as best I can. But be ready my dear. Oh and if you ever call me _your highness_ again I will box your ears. It is either Dis or Mum.”

Sigrid looked wide eyed at her future mother in law. “Dis, you make it sound as if it is war!”

Dis settled the jewelry from the boxes onto the blondes slender neck and intricate hair. “Oh lass. I would rather go to war. There may be no weapons and no blood drawn at tea...actually there may be blood drawn.” Dis laughed loudly at Sigrid alarmed look. “You will be fine pretty girl. Let us go. It is time.” Sigrid reluctantly followed the dam and two hobbits towards the large courtyard that had been set up for tea.

Sigrid breathed a sigh of relief when she looked behind her and saw her redheaded cousin trailing behind her. Soon Bella and Tauriel had joined their small group in their walk to the courtyard. When they arrived Gyda was quickly beside her cousin

“Do not drink or eat anything given to you by anyone.” She whispered.

“Oh aye. I am not going to be as daft as that future husband of mine.” Sigrid said with a small scoff.

Sigrid was soon swept away by Dis to greet and meet many of the dams from other clans. There was no way she would remember half of their names but a few stuck out to her. Vannia wife of Dain was by far her favorite new acquaintance. The silver haired woman was hilarious and honest. Her sense of humor was very similar to Gyda’s and made her feel at  home. Sigrid visited with Bombur and Gloin’s wives, both women she had become fast friends with around the time of Valkyries birth. Sigrid sat beside the hobbits and listened to Tigerlily gush about her wedding in the shire or something sweet Bofur had said or done. It made Sigrid’s heart swell at the couple’s adoration for one another.

Sigrid leaned her shoulder into Bella’s shoulder. “I missed you Bella.” the tawny haired hobbit looked up at her with a soft smile and large hazel eyes.

“Yes...well. I may have missed you also.” Bella, always the proper hobbit, answered.

“I can hardly breath in this corset and I need to use the bathroom. I will be back.” Sigrid moved to the bathroom in the outside hall with Gyda following closely behind.

“Had to get out of there?” Gyda smirked knowingly at her taller cousin.

“Aye. Too stuffy and proper for my taste.” Sigrid admitted.

“Let us not forget, the women are bitches to the highest degree. If I have to hear one more word of whose husband has more gold I am going to pull my axes and slaughter all of these stuck up dams”. Sigrid nodded in agreement.

The party was winding down much to Sigrid’s happiness. She was done with this dress, corset and all of the glares. If looks could kill she would be dead a million times over by now. Sigrid sighed loudly and moved towards the treats table. She had never had so many delicious pastries in her life.

“I heard he is only marrying her because he got her pregnant and the council is claiming it as a political marriage to cover up the pregnancy. Think of it, a half human on the throne?! I heard she was raised as a fisherman. Can you believe that? I filthy fishmonger as our queen? It’s a disgrace!” The two dams had obviously not heard the human girl’s approach behind them. “She is not even highborn I heard. I heard that she was a peasant. I don’t believe her cousin is the redheaded Demon of Durin? They look nothing alike. I just can not believe that Prince Fili wants rubbish like that within this mountain. What is the matter with the line of Durin!? They are soiling the bloodlines by bringing in commoners. Why can they not just have them on the side as their personal sex slaves like every other royal family. Or just die out so as not to disgrace the dwarven race any longer? At least the Princess Dis hates her. I heard that the two can’t stand each other and that Dis doesn’t approve of her. Ugh a peasant for a queen.”

“a _human_ peasant, at that.” The second girl said with a scoff.

 “People everywhere have their differences. In some places, the highborn frown upon those of low birth. In other places the rape and slavery of women and children is considered tasteful. What a fortunate thing for you that I am not too keen on turning others in for treason, I suggest you watch what you say at public functions.” Sigrid’s voice was regal and carried a threat that the two dams did not miss. They both whipped around stunned that they had been caught by their topic of choice. One of them looked ashamed and scared the other just smirked.

“Oh afraid that what we are saying may be true, human?” the dam sneered.

Sigrid struggled to remain composed. “ It matters not if I correct you, you will always believe what you want to. All that you need to know is that Fili loves me. I am going to be your queen one day. And that no matter how much you gossip it will never affect me.” Sigrid was losing her patience.

“Hmmm. He loves you, you say? Funny he wasn’t saying he loved you when he was buried to the hilt inside of me. When he was with you Dessyr, did he profess his love for the human?” Dessyr turned a bright red and looked towards the floor but shook her head. Sigrid saw red, she picked up a knife from the dessert table and took a step towards them.

“Ladies. Is there a problem here?” Dis stern voice held Sigrid back from attacking the two dams. “None whatsoever Princess Dis.” the other dam answered. “Oh really Tira of the Iron Hills? I could have sworn I overheard you speaking ill of the Line of Durin as well as the future bride of Prince Fili. I highly recommend you keep your treasonous thoughts to yourselves ladies, you wouldn’t want to be banished from Erebor and be stripped of your titles would we?” Tira and Dessyr looked pale in the face at having been caught. They shook their heads and Dis smiled politely at them.

“Now my daughter, shall we go?” Dis looked up into the caramel humans grey eyes.

“Aye Mum. I wish to take my leave, the company here is absolutely atrocious. I will meet up with you in just a moment” Dis nodded and moved back towards Gyda. Sigrid felt awkward calling the dark haired dam mum but she needed to make a point to the two snakes in front of her. Sigrid glared at the two lasses and took a step closer. The knife still in her hand but hidden to the rest of the party by her large skirt. “You come near me, or my Fili, I will not hesitate to gut you as the fish my father gathered. The lake is deep ladies, so are the mines. I have power, loyalty and the Evil Halfling on my side, I suggest you think twice before you attempt to intimidate me into submission.” Sigrid smiled sweetly at them. “Farewell Dessyr and Tira. I hope you have a lovely afternoon.” the human curtsied and dropped the knife on the table.

“Maybe she is related to the Demon of Durin.” she heard Tira’s fearful whisper. Sigrid walked towards her mother in law and cousin with a smirk and signaled she was ready to depart. The group took their leave after saying their polite goodbyes and moved towards their chambers.

* * *

 

Sigrid slumped against the cushioned chaise tears gathered in her eyes when she thought of what those horrid dams had said to her and about her. She was particularly upset about what they had said regarding their relations with Fili.

‘ _Could it be true? Would Fili do that to me? Am I just a silly girl with the blinded eyes of love?’_ Sigrid asked herself.

“Sigrid dear. Please stop fretting over what those two said.” Bella said kindly as she handed the human a cup of tea.

“How did you hear about that?” Sigrid quirked an eyebrow at the now blushing hobbit.

“Well..erm..Hobbits have exceptional hearing. How do you think Dis knew to follow after you?” Bella smiled around her cup of tea. The human let out a small chuckle. “You know I never pegged you for the violent type, Sigrid.” Bella chastised lightly.

“Well I just channeled my Northman blood or my inner Gyda. I am not particularly violent, but if I let them see I am not threatening it never would have ended.” Bella nodded in agreement.

“You are lucky your cousin was otherwise engaged with harassing Tauriel or else she would have cut the beards of those two before you could defend yourself.” the two females laughed at the accuracy of the hobbits words.

“Do you think it is true Bella?” Sigrid asked worriedly, her eyes pleading for an answer she wanted to hear.

“That is not my place to say. I don’t think he would. But you will feel no better at _my_ words. You will just need to speak with him about it.”

Sigrid nodded at the hobbits answer. “Aye I suppose you are correct. But how am I supposed to talk to someone I can not see until I am walking down the aisle?” Sigrid murmured clearly annoyed at the thought.

“Good question. I do not know. But I am sure you will find a way. Now, up you get. It is time for sleep. You have another party tomorrow. Your Hen party is tomorrow, and you must be well rested. Gyda planned it and you know how terrifying it could be, best get as much sleep to deal with the inevitable trauma.” Sigrid laughed loudly with Bella.

Before long Sigrid was tucked into her large warm bed and near dozing. She could never get used to how dark her room appeared compared to the ever present light of Dale. She could not see a thing, barely the hand in front of her face. Sigrid was almost asleep when she heard shuffling and then breathing beside her. She opened her mouth to let out a scream when a large rough hand clamped itself over her mouth.


	56. Chapter 56

Fili was antsy all week. It made his skin itch that his beloved was within the mountain and he was not allowed to see her nor speak with her until they were standing at the altar. He had tried to _accidentally_ happen upon her. He knew she was having tea with the rest of the highborn women in the mountain.

‘ _She is going to hate that.’_ He thought to himself. He was walking towards the courtyard when his brother grabbed him.

“Nah-uh. _Amad_ made me promise I would not let you anywhere near the courtyard. Let’s go spar.”

Fili growled with annoyance. “Kili let me just get a glance at her. Just a small one, I just need to see her face.” Kili looked torn. “You owe me.” Fili challenged.

“I owe you nothing brother.” Kili gave him a smug grin.

“Oh really brother mine? Who let you take time out of our travel to visit a whore house, when a certain little brother begged to not let him reach the Shire a virgin? Who let you have alone time with Tauriel in Lake Town? Who lied to uncle about your whereabouts when Tauriel was first in the mountain? I seem to remember also covering for you multiple times during meetings because you could not get your cock out of your wife! What about that one time you... _Umph_ .”

Kili put a hand over his blonde brothers increasingly loud mouth. “Bloody hell, Fili. Fine.”

Fili smiled widely at his brother and the two crept along the passageways sticking to the shadows. The blonde prince looked out at the courtyard from behind a pillar trying to find his caramel haired lass.

“Oh shite.” Kili breathed.

Fili’s eyes snapped to where Kili was looking. There stood his future bride, knife in hand. She was gripping the knife handle so hard her knuckles were white.

“What do you think she is saying?” Kili asked his brother but Fili could not focus.

The two dam’s Sigrid was threatening he knew well…very well. “Is that Tira and Dessyr?” Kili looked at his brother searching for an answer.

“Aye.” Fili swallowed painfully.

“Oh bloody hell brother. You’re two biggest mistakes from your seventies meeting with your future bride. I hope you still have a bride after this.” Kili clapped his brother on the back with sympathy. Fili groaned and scrubbed his face harshly trying to will the sight in front of him to be different. “You must admit _nadad_ . It is slightly impressive to see your human threatening those two. Tira can be especially vicious. At least you know Sigrid can handle her own. I must say I was not expecting that, I thought she was a delicate flower.”

Fili gave his brother a glare. “Kili she protected her sister from Orcs in Lake Town with no weapon just a skillet. She can protect herself if needed.” Fili growled.

“Very true. I forgot. I was not all there if you recall.” Fili thought back to that day it was the worst day of his life. He thought his brother was going to die. “Oh. she is leaving with _amad_. She looks bloody angry. Have fun. I’m going to go check on my wife, who still loves me, unlike you and your woman.” Kili slapped his brother on the back with a smug grin that Fili wanted to slap off his face. Kili bounded away towards his redheaded wife, leaving the blonde brother in his wake.  

* * *

 

Bella had just reached her compartment from helping Sigrid prepare for bed, when a familiar pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

“My trusty hobbit. I have not seen you all day. I am afraid I am having withdrawals worse than a drying out alcoholic without your presence.”

Bella giggled and turned to face her raven haired king. “Oh no my king! We must fix that at once!”The small hobbit pulled on her lovers dark braids until he leaned down far enough for their lips to meet. He cradled the back of her head with one hand and brought the other down to the small of her back.

“How is it that you always smell of fresh grass and strawberries?” Thorin whispered against her lips.

“Hmm. I am not sure my love. It could possibly be the fact that today I was eating strawberry tarts in the courtyard?”

Thorin licked his way into her mouth. The two kissed passionately outside of the door to Bella’s chambers. When Thorin pulled up the hobbits leg to rest against his hip she pulled away and quickly dragged him inside her chambers.

“Ugh. Mahal no. Please.” The disgusting voice of Fili had the same effect that a cold bucket of water would on the couple. Thorin gave an annoyed snarl and glared at his nephew.

“Oh Fili. I thought you were going to be out late…” Bella said in a light tone with only a hint of annoyance.

“You do know my room is down the hall from your’s _irak’amad.”_ Fili said grumpily.

“Aye. Lion prince. I know. But I had heard Bofur needed your help with something. I thought you were going to be gone longer.” The hobbits said more annoyance slipping into her tone.

“Oh. Aye. I finished early.” Fili stared into the fire as if something was bothering him.

“Thorin. Go to my room. I will be there in a moment.” Bella whispered in the kings ear. His eyebrows raised to almost touch his forehead. He gave her a smirk and stalked to her rooms.

“You were at tea today aye?” Fili spoke before Bella had the chance to speak.

“Aye…” the tawny haired lass said.

“What happened with Sigrid. When she left she looked...upset. Angry.”

Bella sighd loudly. “You are not supposed to see her Fili. It is against the council's wishes.”

Fili gave her a bored look. “And you are avoiding the question.” He stated.

“Ugh. Fine. Two dams, one was almost as ornery as Lobelia Sacksville-Baggins, and that is a hard feat to accomplish but the little git somehow managed. They insulted Sigrid and you within earshot of the girl. She did not take kindly to their words.” Bella said wringing her hands.

There was something else and he could sense it. “What else _irak’amad._ you are holding back.” He raised an eyebrow waiting for her answer.

“What? nothing.”

Fili barked out a laugh. “ _Irak’amad_ , you never were a great liar. You best not try to start now.”

Bella rolled her eyes. “Tira I believe her name is, told Sigrid you two had recently slept together, as did the other one. Bessyr? Or Dessyr? Oh bother. I don’t remember their names. Sigrid was none to happy about their words.”

Fili felt a rock drop in his stomach. He had been involved in relations with the two women years ago, not recently. ‘ _If they told Sigrid as such would she believe them? Is she going to back out of our marriage?’_ the crown prince felt his stomach heave at the thought of Sigrid leaving.

“I need to go talk to her.” Fili got up to leave.

“Fili! This is why I didn’t want to tell you. You are not allowed to go see her! If the council found out you would be in a heap of trouble. Oh bother!” Bella tried pulling back on the dwarf’s arm but he was gone before she could get a solid hold. “Confusticate and bebother these dwarves” Bella growled. She immediately forgot all about her annoyance with her nephew when a very naked and very muscular Thorin stood in the doorway.

“Are you ready to forget all about your silly hobbit propriety this evening _givashel_?” The dwarf’s voice was low and husky, sending a pang of arousal between her legs. She nodded her head dumbly and squealed when Thorin hoisted her up his naked torso kicking the door behind him with his heel as soon as they passed the threshold.

* * *

 

Fili crept through the near empty hallways towards his beloved, she was staying in the guest rooms of the royal wing for now. She would be moving into new chambers on their wedding night. He had finished altering his deceased uncle Frerin’s old chambers into rooms for his soon to be wife and himself. It was hard to see the life that still lived within the rooms. He had not known his uncle personally but through all the stories of his uncle and mother he felt as if he had grown up with the deceased dwarf. Dis had frequently told him how similar he looked to his uncle. They were the two golden heads of a normally raven haired bunch. There was a blonde that popped up every generation or so, Frerin and Fili were the two. Fili didn’t believe he looked like Frerin until he found a portrait of his golden haired uncle in Erebor. The resemblance was very noticeable. Frerin and him both had the same dimples, nose and golden locks but their hair was styled different. As much as Fili looked like Frerin, Kili was his match personality wise. The deceased uncle was said to rival Kili for his rambunctious and mischievous self. The hairstyle of the uncle in question was evident of that. His hair was wild and unbound as was Kili’s. He had a short beard slightly more full than Kili’s but not much. The portrait was colored to show the same kind brown eyes that Kili possessed. Fili was brought out of the memory and ducked behind a pillar when he heard voices floating to him. It sounded like two of the hobbits.

“Paladin. He said he loves me!”

There was an angry noise in the back of the male hobbits throat. “He is trying to have his way with a hobbit. You have seen the way they look at you. You are exotic to them Esme!” Paladin angrily whispered back.

“I think he truly loves me! He said he would take me to the Iron hills with him and make me his wife.”

Fili’s eyes widened at the news. Thorin III, his cousin, Dains eldest son and heir wanted to take the hobbit for a bride? ‘ _Holy shite’_ Fili had to physically put a hand over his own mouth to keep the words inside.

“What of Saradoc!? You are _betrothed_ Esme! Does the dwarf know?!”

Fili peaked around the pillar to see the female hobbits shoulders slumped. “Aye. He knows. But he is betrothed as well! We could both get out of it, like Prince Fili and Sigrid!”

Paladin shook his head in sadness and anger. “No. You can not. Especially him. He is going to be Lord of the Iron Hills you are but the granddaughter of the Thain. Sigrid is royalty as is Fili. You are not royalty Esme. He is. You will not be marrying him. Let it go now. You are to marry Saradoc come late summer. You love him do you not?”

Esme began to cry. “I love both.”

Paladin put an arm around his sister’s shoulders and led her into their chambers.

Fili felt a weight settle in his heart. He knew him and Sigrid were lucky to have one another, but he had been living in a fairytale as if he were a child expecting that true love conquered all even if it did for him, it did not for everyone. The blonde prince continued his walk towards Sigrids chambers and picked the lock to enter.

‘ _At least some of Nori’s lessons were useful’_ he thought to himself.

He crept through the sitting room and towards the bedroom. Tigerlily was chosen to be her chaperone and was sleeping in the second bedroom across the hall. Fili prayed he had the correct room when he opened the door silently. He caught a sight of caramel hair and silently rejoiced. He shut the door before he could rouse the girl. Fili slid up to her side and notice she was beginning to rouse. She looked to be about to scream. He put a hand over her mouth to keep the noise from traveling out of the room. Her muffled scream was not loud enough to wake the sleeping hobbit across the hall. He opened his mouth to speak and was quickly silenced by an elbow to his family jewels. He bent in half groaning. Before he could get over the pain there was a fist connecting with his throat cutting off any noise he was about to make. A  knife was pointing at his neck immediately after the punch.

“Do not think I will take mercy on you dwarf! I was trained to fight, I may not have killed before but now is as good of a time as any to start.” Fili could hear her voice shake ever so slightly. “I will give you a quick death because I am merciful or I could hand you over to my intended, Prince Fili, and let him give you a slow and torturous death. What say you?” She sounded deadly.

Fili mustered as much voice as he could “Sigrid. It is I, Fili” He croaked. It took a second and then there was a hand on his face, feeling for what she could not see. She felt his braided mustache and dropped the knife quickly, it clattered to the floor so loud he could swear his brother could hear it at the other end of the royal wing.

“Oh Fili! My love! I am so sorry.” Sigrid fumbled around with her bedside table and lit her lantern. Light flooded the chamber. Fili groaned again. He wasn’t sure which body part he wanted to cradle more, his throat or his testicles. “I am so sor… actually wait. No I am not! How dare you sneak up on me! Serves you right for scaring me half to death.” Sigrid huffed. She was angry but she snapped into healing mode almost immediately. She poured him a glass of water and moved from the room to make him tea for his throat. The female returned with two cups of lavender mint tea with honey. The dwarf drank his tea completely before speaking. His voice was still a little hoarse but much better.

“I am sorry I scared you lass. I just wanted to see you and I was afraid you would let out a scream that would awaken the mountain.” He explained.

Sigrid nodded in agreement and gave a sheepish smile. “That was kind of the plan”

Fili chuckled. “I am pleasantly surprised you are so quick at protecting yourself lass. Where did you learn that?” He rubbed at his throat.

“Canute and Dagny. They both teach me whenever they are here. My mother was a shieldmaiden but left that life mostly behind when she met Da. But she taught me some when I was a wee girl.” Sigrid smiled fondly at the memory of her blond haired mother twirling about showing Sigrid how to defend herself. “Why are you here Fili. You are not supposed to see me until our wedding.” Sigrid said with a large exhausted sigh. Her feelings from earlier regarding what Tira had said, began to plague her once again.

“I saw you speaking with...Tira and Dessyr.” His voice cracked and he swallowed nervously.

“I believe you have explaining to do.” the human answered.

“Aye. I spoke with Bella. They told you I had coupled with them recently?”

Sigrid nodded. “I have had sex with both of them before the quest. I was in my seventies, not even of age yet.” Fili rushed to explain. He reached for Sigrids hands but she pulled them back away from him. “I swear. It has not happened since.” the prince tried to explain again. Sigrid held up a hand and looked at him through narrowed eyes.

“You told me you had never seen a naked female before me well and that nudist cousin of mine, was that a lie?”

Fili shook his head hurriedly. “No. That was the truth. With both girls it was a quick romp in the hay with their skirts rucked up. They had both had sex before. You were the first virgin I was ever with and the first female I had seen completely bare, apart from Gyda, but that was never sexual.”

The caramel haired lass looked to be thinking for a moment but nodded. “Okay.”

Fili gave her a confused look waiting for her to proceed. When she didn’t he reach out for her hand again “Okay?”

Sigrid let out a small smile. “Okay. I believe you. If you say it has not happened since I believe you.” He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her face away. “We are not done yet.”

Fili breathed out in a huff. Sigrid raised an eyebrow at him as if to question why _he_ is the one annoyed. “Sorry. What else can I answer for you lass?”

“How many more are there? How many more females have you slept with?” Fili reached back and scratched the back of his neck nervously. He remembered Kili’s tales about this conversation he had with Tauriel. “Um. There was one other in the Blue Mountains that I had relations with and then three prostitutes.” Fili watched Sigrids face for any sign of anger. He was expecting her to begin screaming soon or look at him with betrayal.

“Is that all?”

He nodded.

“Okay” she leaned forward and kissed him deeply.

“Are you not upset about them Siggie?”

she chuckled and shook her head. “Nay. You are many years my senior. It would be wrong of me to assume you waited for me. You were about to come of age when I was born! How could I have expected you to not have had relations with others? Also prostitutes are common in the towns of my people. It is normal. As long as you have not coupled with others since we have been together I do not mind your past.”

Fili kissed her again deeply. “I will not. I am faithful to you. Utterly. And. completely.” He punctuated each word with a kiss.

“As I am to you.” Sigrid said with a final kiss. The two undressed completely to sleep in just their skins. She crawled back into bed and motioned for him to join her. The two fell into a deep sleep comforted by one another’s nude warmth until their rude awakening in the morning.

* * *

 

“Rise and shine dumbasses!” Gyda’s voice broke through Sigrid and Fili’s canopy of sleep. Fili jerked out of bed and fell on his bare ass, his morning erection protruding out in front of him like a ship’s bowsprit. “Aw yes! I love a good stiff iron in the morning. Don’t you Siggie? Sorry Fili, but _minn bjørn_ has you beat in girth. You might be the same in length. Let me get a closer look and ill tell you, my memory is fresh from this morning when his was down my throat.” Gyda winked dramatically then chortled loudly when Fili attempted to hide his erection and gave her a disgusted look. Sigrid did not even attempt to hide her nakedness from her cousin.

“Gyda! Do you not know how to knock?!” the human girl huffed. Fili had crawled his way back under the covers.

“Where is the fun in knocking? You never see people in their natural habitats when you knock, knocking is giving them warning. But for your information I _did_ knock this time, and neither of you answered. Too tired from a midnight romp I assume?”

Fili rolled his eyes and mumbled. “I wish.” Sigrid smacked him with the back of her hand across his naked hairy chest.

“Me too. I bet you both are hot to watch. Up you get. The Council is wondering where the golden dwarf is. A few are getting suspicious that you are breaking their rules.” She waggled her eyebrows at them. “Ill be in the sitting room. Hurry battle brother.” The redhead sauntered out of the room swaying her hips dramatically from side to side. Fili dressed quickly and pressed a heated kiss to his intended lips. He all but ran out of the chambers to his own.

* * *

 

Dwalin watched as the blonde prince he had helped raise came bolting towards him. “Has.The. Meeting. Started.” Fili was out of breath from obviously running here.

“Ye lucked out laddie. Meetin’ just started.”

The prince smiled a dimpled grin and thanked his friend. He ran into the meeting.

“Prince Fili. Nice of you to join us.” Thorin scolded but went right back to speaking on the progress of the mines and trade routes newly opened. Fili breathed a sigh of relief when the meeting came to a close and he was blessedly free for a few hours to work on his new home for his soon to be wife. He walked down to the market looking for a certain fabric when he bumped into the devil reincarnated: Tira.

“Prince Fili. So nice to see you. You look handsome as ever.” She purred and traced a hand up his muscular bicep.

“Hello Lady Tira.” Fili said curtly. He moved to step around her but she stepped to the side blocking him off.

“Where are you running off to my prince?” She gripped his arm tighter.

“Lady Tira. If you will excuse me, I have work to finish.” He attempted once again to step around her and was blocked once again. ‘ _Damn this bloody bitch’_ Fili growled inwardly.

“It has been so long since we have had quality time Prince Fili. We had fun did we not? I could be persuaded to open my legs once again for the almighty Fili.”

Fili wanted to roll his eyes at her forwardness. But he was a prince. So he settled for giving her a bored look “You will refer to me at Prince Fili and nothing else. I have absolutely no interest in _persuading_ you again. If I recall it took no persuading the last time. But that is beside the point, there will be no relations between you and I again. I am to be married to Lady Sigrid in two days time and I could not be more thrilled.” He answered.

She gave him a confused look before crumbling into something resembling a constipated orc. “Are the rumors actually true?! You love the fishmonger human!? Oh Mahal. You are pathetic Fili.”

At that Fili bristled immediately, the polite prince far, far away from his mind. “I am your prince! I am your superior and you will refer to me as such!” He bellowed. She shrunk in fear from him. “The Lady Sigrid will be the Princess of Erebor in two days time. She is also your superior as of the day my bead went into her hair! You will show her the respect she rightfully deserves.” The dam scoffed at that. Fili pulled close to her ear “Watch your tongue, for if it keeps wagging the way it is, it will be cut out.”

She stumbled back a step at the Prince’s deadly tone. “Is that a threat Prince Fili?”

He looked deep into her eyes. His were lit with the fire of hatred. “No. It is a promise.” He said and nodded his head to the side pointing to his bride and her terrifying bodyguard who had her axes out and was glaring at her. Fili quickly bent his head in a half bow to the dam. “Good day Lady Tira. I sincerely pray we never see one another again.”.


	57. Chapter 57

A dinner was to be held in honor of the bride and groom for the mountain. Sigrid was extremely bothered by the fact that even though she would get to see Fili tonight she would have to wear a heavy veil and covered from head to toe in fabric and jewels. So after donning her ridiculously beautiful but heavy gown she had most of the females in her life waiting on her hand and foot. She was dressed in a deep red gown that was tight to her upper body. The front of the dress was open in the front coming to a “V” between her breast down to the bottom of her sternum. It showed more than enough of her chest. She was self conscious but after hearing Dis oooh’ and aww over the design she felt more at ease. The gown had deep burgundy and gold embroidery lining the edges of the dress and was especially heavy on the bodice. Her caramel hair was curled and pieces were braided meeting in back of her head. They were held together with one of Fili’s courting gifts. It was a beautiful gold clip that depicted smaug in inlaid bone the pin that flowed through it to keep it in place was shaped as an arrow with a pearl on the end like its feathers. The arrow gave the illusion that the pin was spearing the dragon. It was one of the most talked about pieces among jewelers with in the mountain for its excellent craftsmanship and beauty. Dis placed a pearl sunrise crown atop the girls head. And attached the dark lace veil. The veil was short reaching only to her collar bones. But it was heavily beaded, completely obstructing any view of the gorgeous face of the girl. The only part not heavily beaded was the part over her eyes so she could see even if it was only minimal vision.

“How is anyone going to recognize me?”

Gyda laughed heartily. “No one in this mountain has a waist as small as yours apart from the hobbits and me, also did you forget that you are inches taller than almost anyone in this mountain? Plus look at those tits! Fili could recognize you immediately just by looking at those only.” Gyda chortled loudly and Dis joined in.

“Aye my child. She is right. I will not pretend I have not seen Fili staring at them.” If anyone could see the blonde girls face they would see the deep crimson blush coloring her fair skin.

Bella linked arms with the girl on one side and Dis on the other. Gyda stood out in front of her and Tauriel covered the back with the hobbits trailing between. They all made their way to the feast in the main hall. When they entered the room a reverent hush fell upon the inhabitants. They all watched as the Royal females and their guards strode elegantly to their tables at the front of the room. Thorin welcomed everyone to the feast. Much to Sigrids embarrassment he brought attention to her and their upcoming marriage. After he had finished his words he took his seat with Bella at his side and cued the music. The room was soon flooded with food and all ate happily. The ale flowed freely loosen up may for dancing. Sigrid was sitting back staring at her betrothed as he twirled around the dance floor with his mother. It had been explained to her that she was not allowed to have any contact during this feast and it was killing her.

She was so enraptured by her thoughts that she failed to see the large man that took a seat beside her. “You know, a Northman would never make you wear something so covered. We prefer our women naked.” The thick accent of Canute startled her.

She half yelped half chuckled before throwing herself into his arms. He lifted her veil and gave her a peck on the corner of her mouth. “Canute! You came! I have missed you my friend. Also you are in big trouble.” He still had her veil lifted and was looking at her in shock when she slapped him on the face. “How dare you give Bain white liquor!”

The Northman rubbed his jaw and laughed deeply. His booming laugh reaching many within the room. Many guards came rushing to the princess’s side Gyda shooed them away. Canute embraced the human girl with gusto. “I always did love your fire, lass. Its a shame your heart has been stolen by the short prince. You would have made a fine mate for the Jarl or _me_.”

Sigrid shook her head. “No. I would have killed you in your sleep, the Jarl too.”

He chuckled again and dragged her to the dance floor. She pulled her veil back down and danced with the tall northman. The two were in fits of laughter before Kili broke them up for a dance with the lass. “You, my _namadith (little sister),_ are giving the wenches of the mountain plenty to gossip about with the way that Northman was holding you.” Sigrid rolled her eyes but knew the dwarf did not see it. “I thought my brother was going to bury his twin swords in the man’s back.” Sigrid chuckled at that. She glanced at her golden prince he was sending a glare that could kill, at Canute. “Canute is not the only one receiving glares tonight _namadith_.” Kili tilted his head towards Tira and Dessyr.

“Valar I hate them.” Sigrid mumbled.

Kili bursted out laughing “You are not the only one. Fili threatened to cut out her tongue today. I heard it was quite entertaining.” Gyda had heard everything with her keen ears, and told him about the entire thing.

* * *

 

The Company of Thorin Oakenshield had all come together at one table to drink with one another and share war stories. The Northmen were soon invited and accepted the invitation. “So Canute, Jarl Audun ye grew up with the little demon of ours eh?” Bofur slurred. The drink was already affecting the hatted dwarf

“Aye. We fought alongside each other from the time she was seventeen. We were berserkers of Odin together.” Canute said after taking a large swig of his ale.

“You were a berserker, Gyda?” Sigrid asked looking a little frighten.

“Aye.” Gyda looked away. She knew what was coming next. Canute's favorite war stories.

“Wha’ are berserkers?” Dwalin asked.

He did not know this about his wife. They kept no secrets from one another so this news was especially worrying him. Sigrid answered before Canute could “Berserkers were said to be Odin’s most skilled warriors who rush forward into battle without armor, are as mad as dogs or wolves, bite their shields in intimidation, are as strong as bears or wild oxen, and kill people with a single blow, neither fire nor iron can stop them. They don’t react to pain and are feared by many, even their own kind during battle. They are said to go into such a trance like state that their fury and skill is unmatched by all but the gods. They are the ones that slaughter the most on the battlefield without mercy or discrimination.”

The table was hushed before Bofur slapped the table with a chuckle. “Sounds like our Gyda!”

The group broke out into large laughs. All but Gyda and Sigrid were laughing. “Once during battle I witnessed this little flame scale the tallest wall i’ve ever seen with only her axes. She wore naught but pants, boots and her leather bindings. She was shot with three flaming arrows only stopping to pull them out after the battle was done. She slaughtered every soldier on the wall by herself. Near two hundred dead from her axes alone during that battle. Best kills I have seen to this day. She did kill one of our own that day though.” All at the table gave Canute a shocked look. “Never rape a woman in front of her. It will not end well for ye.” He slurred.

“No one liked the little cock-sucker anyway. Good riddance.” Audun raised his cup and all joined in. Gyda excused herself from the table to follow Sigrid to the restroom.

“How do you go into the trance?” Kili asked the tattooed northman.

“Mushrooms.” Canute answered patting the pouch at his hip. “Never know when you will need 'em.” All looked after Gyda as she walked away.

Audun answered the question all of them were thinking “She no longer uses the mushrooms to fight. The day she killed a child warrior attacking a fallen Northman was the day she quit being a berserker.”.

* * *

Sigrid entered the bathroom and was promptly shoved to the floor from the side. She fell to the ground scraping her palms and knees even through her dress.

“Oops. Im sorry I didn’t see you there fishmong-I mean _princess_.” Tira sneered. Dessyr was beside her and giggled. Sigrid stood and wiped off her hands on her dress. The small amount of blood blending into the color of her garment.

She pulled her veil back to see the two better. “Hm. I’m sure you are. If you will excuse me.” Sigrid moved to get around them but the girls only moved to block her. “What do you want?” the human girl sighed. She was tired of these two and their games. It was exhausting and she had no patience for it

“Just know, you will not be able to keep him forever. He will come back to me. He always comes back to me. A mere ugly human girl like you could never hold his fancy for long. His infatuation with you is fleeting. Why would he want you when he could have someone gorgeous like me?” she preened.

Sigrid rolled her eyes and was about to retort when she saw that the girls were in for a world of hurt. She merely smirked. Gyda had walked in behind them, she quickly had an axe to both of the dams throats from behind “Oh for that you are mistaken. The only pretty thing about you is your eyes. I should like to pluck them out and wear them as earrings. What say you Siggie? Would you like this cunts eyes for earrings or maybe a necklace?” Gyda’s voice was like a nightmare but in sound alone. The two dams squeaked in fear. “I could have sworn you were told to leave the Princess and Prince alone. Is that correct?” The tip of Gyda’s axe pierced into the female's thin skin of their necks ever so slightly enough for a drop of blood to run down their throats.

“Y-y-yes” Dessyr stuttered.

Gyda kicked her in the back making her fall to the ground. She scooted as far as she could from the halfling. “Siggie. You need not be a witness. Leave us.” Sigrid bowed her head and exited the room.

“Now. Let us speak plainly. Are your ears broken?” Tira shook her head confused. Gyda turned the both of them so they were facing the large reflecting glass in the room. The dark haired dam’s eyes were wide and swimming with fear. Gyda looked in the glass and saw the same look on the brown haired Dessyr who had remained on the ground in the cornor. “Hmm. Well you have obviously not listened to the warning by Princess Dis, Princess Sigrid or the Crown Prince Fili. It appears you do not use them, therefore I will be taking them.” Gyda yanked the hair of the dam back from the side of her head, ripping out a patch and exposing her round ear. The girl screamed but Gyda quickly cut it off with a tight hand around her throat. “Are you going to listen finally?” The girl nodded frantically, her face was quickly turning a bright purple from lack of air. Gyda let go of her throat, letting the dam take a large gulp of oxygen. “Oh and just in case you somehow get the idea that _‘daddies money will get the halfling punished or save me’_ remember you have physically attacked the Princess of Erebor as well as committed treason thrice over with your slanderous words. Even if you somehow landed a trial against me my husband is the Captain of the Guard, my sister is soon to be queen, my cousin will be the Princess of Erebor in two days time, my elder cousin, Bard, is the Lord of Dale, I am the Protector of Durin’s Line, I am a close personal friend of the King and am considered a sister to the Princes. You are a lowly daughter of a measly Lord. Do not try to start a war with me. I have never lost and I never will.” The halfling moved to face the dam. “Your eyes truly are the only beautiful thing about you” Gyda said with a smirk on her face. The redhead brought her head forward and slammed it into the nose of the dam knocking her to the floor. “Well, this has been a blast but I prefer better company.” the redhead slipped out the door but then popped her head back in making both dams screech in fear. “Oh and remember you little cunt’s, mess with Sigrid or anyone else I love, there will be dire consequences. No more warnings. Ta-ta.” with that she took her leave and left the two crying dams to put themselves back together.

* * *

 

Bella sat at the table taking in the sight before her when she felt a familiar warm hand on her back. “ _Givashel_. Would you do me the honor of taking a walk with me?” Bella smiled widely at the raven haired king.

“I would love to my king.”

He smiled showcasing his pearl white teeth. He offered his arm and she took it immediately. The two walked out of the main ball room towards the Royal halls. When they stopped in front of his chambers she gave him a questioning glance. He only offered her a key. She laughed lightly but took the key from his hands and opened the slightly rounded green door. What she saw when she opened the door took her breath away. The chambers were even more similar to BagEnd than the first time she saw them. She wanted to cry at the beauty around her. It made her feel at home. It was perfect from the wood floors and fire place, to the painted walls and rounded doorways. A few tears slipped down her cheeks.

“It is perfect Thorin.”

He kissed her deeply and gave her a full tour. He had installed a full kitchen just for the hobbit lass. There was a dining room, five bedrooms, one library, two dressing rooms and an elaborate sitting room.  When they reached the master bedroom Bella pushed the tall dwarf onto the bed and began ripping his regal garb from his muscular body.

“Eager are we?” Thorin smirked at her.

Bella only hummed in agreement. She quickly pulled her own clothing off and lowered herself onto his hard cock. The two moaned at the contact. Bella swiveled her hips and rose herself up before plunging down on him in a beautiful rhythm. It took hardly any time at all for her to find her release with him rubbing her pearl and sucking on her nipple simultaneously. He followed behind her with a loud shout of her name. The two laid silently in bed completely sated. Much too soon Thorin climbed out of the bed to grab something from his changing room. When he returned, still very naked, Bella winked at him making him blush slightly. He pulled a bouquet out from behind his back and presented it to her. The flowers said many great things that all made her tear up but the most important was the ivy sprinkled throughout representing marriage. She looked up at him with watery eyes and he presented her with a box. In it held a sparkling diamond ring and an elaborate marriage bead littered with deep sapphires and diamonds.

“Belladonna Primrose Baggins II will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Thorin said.

The hobbit nodded enthusiastically “Yes! Yes! Of course you silly dwarf!” Thorin chuckled and slowly put the ring on her finger and the bead in her hair.

“I love you.” He said as he looked into her eyes with so much adoration and love that it nearly blinded the female.

“I love you too.” That set off a new round of love making that lasted well into the night.

* * *

 

Bofur twirled Tigerlily around the dance floor most of the night. He was truly drunk, he was slurring his words, stumbling ever so slightly and saying what was on his mind with very little filtering involved. When he shouted that he was marrying the most beautiful hobbit in all of Arda that was her cue to get the dwarf to bed.

“Up you get Bo. Time for bed.” He gave her a dimpled grin and threw an arm around her shoulders.

“Lass. I don’ know wha’ kinda dwarf ye think I am, but ye can no’ get me into bed tha’ easy.” He chuckled at his own insinuation.

Tig laughed loudly at his antics, realizing she may be a bit more buzzed than she had originally thought. The two stumbling to Bofur’s chambers giggling like small children about some dumb joke one or the other made. They swung open the door to his bedroom and all but fell to the dwarf’s bed.

“Ye know wha' lass? I love ye.” He kissed her upturned nose lightly.

“Ye know wha' Bo? I love ye more.” She did a bad impersonation of his accent throwing them both back into fits of laughter.

“I can’ wait to put a babe in yer belly, Tig. It will make me the happiest dwarf.”

the black haired hobbit melted at his words. “I can’t wait for that either Bo.”

His kind brown eyes gazed into hers lovingly. He kissed her slowly and thoroughly. Liquid pooled between her legs, her nipples tightened and her pulse spiked. Tig had kissed a few hobbits back home in the Shire. But none had the effect that Bofur had on her.

“Remind me again why we are waiting?” She asked him.

He choked on his tongue at her words. “Uh. Hmm. Lass… Ye uh.. ye want to wait until the wedding in the shire. Tha’ is wha’ ye said ye wanted and I am sticking with it unless ye tell me otherwise when ye are sober.” He struggled to get the words out. They were more of a reminder to himself than to her.

“True. Let us talk about it in the morning.” She stood and removed her dress and corset remaining in only her thin shift. Bofur shed his clothing down to his underclothes and barechested, he climbed in between the sheets. He curled around the small halfling tightly, tugging her back to his front. She pushed her backside into his erection making him growl.

“Lass. Ye are killin’ me.”

She giggled and ceased teasing the dwarf. Sleep claimed her quickly unlike her bed companion. He laid awake for sometime thinking and sending prayers of thanks to Mahal for his luck finding his dark haired One.

* * *

 

 Gyda could tell Dwalin was upset about something when he chose to stay at the feast instead of following her back to their chambers when it was Valkyrie’s bedtime. Sigrid walked alongside her quiet and resigned.

“Gyda. Thank you.”

the halfling was not expecting that. “What for Siggie?” they were now standing outside Sigrid’s rooms.

“For protecting me always. I love you.” She hugged her cousin close. When she released her she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and retreated to her bedroom.

The redhead turned and went back to her own quarters. After laying her babe down for bed she laid awake waiting for her husband to come home. He finally stumbled through the doors several hours later miserably drunk. “Dwalin. Do you know what time it is? Where have you been?” Gyda asked him clearly annoyed at her husband’s inebriated state.

“None of yer business woman.”

At that Gyda shot out of bed. “What the fuck did you just say to me?”

Dwalin’s animal instincts picked up the danger in her words, but his alcohol soaked brain did not heed the warning. “I said none of yer business woman. Ye obviously keep things from me. Why should I tell ye where I was.”

Gyda slowly made her way around the bed towards where the large dwarf was pouting like a petulant child. “What are you referring to Dwalin? You are dangerously close to falling through thin ice and we both know you are one hell of a shitty swimmer.” Gyda growled at him.

“I spoke wit’ yer precious Northman. Why did ye no’ tell me abou’ yer time as a berserker?”

Gyda threw her head back in frustration. “This is not a conversation we are going to have.” She said tiredly.

“Why no’? Am I no’ importan’ enough for ye? 'ave I not been there every step o’ the way for ye? I though’ we agreed to share everythin’ lass. Why is this any differn’” Dwalin growled.

“Because it just is Dwalin! It was a shameful time in my life! I wish not to revisit the memories!” Gyda yelled.

“Ye can’t shut me out of this lass!” He yelled back with equal fever. S

he sighed her resolve crumbling. “Aye. I know. Can we speak of it in the morning? I will tell you everything.”

Dwalin nodded and gathered his wife into his arms. ‘Y _e need to tell her now, before she figures it out herself.’_ as soon as the thought crossed his brain he felt his wife stiffen in his arms and take a deep sniff of his tunic. “

What is that smell?” she said and narrowed her eyes.

“Uh. lass. I uh. It isn’t wha’ it looks like.”

Gyda took another smell of his tunic and then looked at his cheek. “Is that perfume on your tunic and lip stain on your skin!?” she screeched.

“Lass, I swear it's no…” he saw her hand coming at his face but was too slow to catch it. Her first connected with his jaw with much more force than he thought possible to feel from his numbed state. His feet were already unsteady as it was and then having her hit him knocked him completely off balance. He fell to the ground with a hard thud.

“How could you?” her voice was like pure ice.

While he attempted to pick himself up from the stone floor Gyda changed her clothing, strapped her weapons to herself and carried their sleeping daughter out the door. With a resounding thud the door shut and immediately Dwalin felt the bite of loneliness and regret slip into his veins.

* * *

 

Sigrid awoke to the sound of her covers being pulled back. At first she thought it was her betrothed until she caught the faint whiff of flowers and sweet milk.

“Siggie. Can we stay the night here?” Gyda’s voice woke the human girl up fully.

“Gyda? Whats the matter? Are you crying?” She felt liquid on her cousins cheeks when she cupped the halflings face.

“Aye. Problems with Dwalin. Go back to sleep.” the blonde nodded and laid back down.

When Gyda laid onto her side with Valkyrie snuggled next to her Sigrid curled around the halfling and her babe snuggling both close. The halfling let silent tears slid down her cheeks. The way Sigrid was curled around her reminded the redhead of when her sister Heretha and her used to share a bed. The two would snuggle with one another during frightening storms and to stay warm. Hertha being the taller sister, would always curl around her smaller but older sister, just as Sigrid was doing now.

‘ _They even smell the same_ ’ Gyda thought, it brought a fresh wave of tears. S

oon the emotional exhaustion pulled the halfling under into an uneasy sleep. Gyda awoke in a panic, she could tell it was daylight outside, but she was not in her own bed. All the memories of the night before flooded to the forefront of her mind, she began to cry. She looked around for Valkyrie and didn’t see her but she could hear Siggie singing softly in the kitchen a small cooing. Then out of nowhere there was a blonde dwarf standing in the doorway.

“What the fuck did he do?!” Fili growled angrily.

Gyda wiped her eyes “Something he and his whore are going to regret greatly.” her voice was strong and deadly sending a shiver up Fili’s spine.

“Ill help.” He grasped her forearm and touched his forehead to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise for Gyda and Dwalin. But it will all work out in the end.  
> I hope you all have a lovely weekend. :)


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Warning!  
> -Violence  
> -Extremely crude (and creative) language  
> -Very vague mentions of attempted rape  
> -Mention of violence against a child 
> 
> On a lighter note there is fluff as well.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sigrid was rocking Valkyrie and singing to her when her soon to be husband came barging into her quarters looking as if he has just watched his brother be fed to a pack of orcs. “Fili? What is the matter, my love?” His eyes bounced to hers and softened ever so slightly. He crossed the room and gave her a quick kiss.

“Gyda? Where is my sister?”

Sigrid looked taken back. She pointed towards the bedroom. Fili stomped to the room and stood in the doorway. She heard him growling “What did he do?” to her redheaded cousin. The rest of the conversation was too muffled for her to hear. When Fili and her cousin emerged from the bedroom he has her tucked under her arm and was placing a familial kiss on her temple.

“Sigrid. Can you watch Valkyrie for...a few hours. I need to...uhm… go out.” The caramel haired lass nodded but was horribly confused.

“Are you going to inform me as to why I received an amazing cuddle session with my favorite cousin at well past midnight?” Sigrid raised an eyebrow at the smaller woman.

“It doesn’t mean much when you call me your favorite cousin. You only have one.” Gyda said with a roll of her puffy red eyes.

“Huh, true. But even if I had a thousand cousins to choose from you would still be my favorite.” Sigrid smiled sweetly at the halfling.

“I love you Siggie. Fili and I will be back...At some point. Make sure you eat enough food today, tonight will be filled with a mass amount of alcohol, I don’t want you getting sick from not eating. Tauriel or Dis will take Valkyrie when you need to greet your family.” With that the halfling and the humans fiance strode out of her quarters.

“Looks like it is just me and you my princess. How would you feel about awakening Uncle Kili for fun?” the baby giggled and cooed making Sigrid laugh as well.

* * *

 

Kili felt something tickling face bringing him out of the sweet embrace of sleep. “Tauri. Not right now. I’m too tired. You wore me out last night.”

He rubbed a hand over his face and was soon covered in something wet and sticky. He shot out of bed screaming like a girl. He wiped the substance from his eyes and saw his soon to be sister bent over in laughter. She was bright red and didn’t appear to be breathing.

“Siggie! What kind of fresh hell is this!?”

She laughed even harder at his words. He looked at the substance on his hand, it was white and fluffy. He took a tentative lick of the foam and to his delight learned it was not something horrid. Just whipped cows creme. He stalked over to her which set her off running, the two raced around the sitting room like children until Tauriel called them to a truce. Kili saw his chance and lunged towards the distracted girl. He rubbed the cream into her face and hair.

“Tauriel! This is your fault!” Sigrid cried between fits of laughter and flung a bit of cream at the tall elf. All three broke down laughing in a heap with Valkyrie staring like they had all lost their minds.

“Oh Siggie. That was a great prank.” Kili said with a happy sigh.

The girl began wiping cream from her face and chuckling. “Bain and I used to play pranks on one another constantly. Fili told me you two did the same. I thought it might be fun.” the girl shrugged still with a large smile on her face.

“Awww You think of me as a brother! You love me! This is how our family shows love to one another you know. You must really love me, sister mine.” Kili fluttered his eyelashes at her and laid his chin on his folded hands like an little angel.

Sigrid laughed and punched him in the shoulder lightly. “For an annoying bastard I guess I have love for you, brother.” He embraced the taller human and then shocked her by tickling her until she couldn’t breath any longer. “Ugh! Kili stop! Im gonna pee! Stop!” only Tauriel pulling him away to help him wash got him to stop.

“But Tauri. I was about to win.” He mock pouted.

“Oh _meleth nin._ When will you ever learn? She is a female. You never truly beat a female, you are just bidding yourself time before she destroys your entire life.” She kissed him deeply. “Mmm you taste delicious.” She darted her wicked tongue out and sucked on one of his large digits. He moaned loudly at the action. “

Ew. gross. Goodbye, Valkyrie and I are going to go get cleaned up.” Sigrid left and soon the newlyweds were bare assed and making one another scream in pleasure.

* * *

Fili and Gyda walked towards the center of the market. This was the most likely place they would find their favorite spy.

“How did you know that we had fought?” Gyda finally asked.

“Wasn’t too hard. He came around our quarters with a nasty looking black eye saying he did something stupid when he was blacked out and was searching for you. That was when I noticed the lipstain on his cheek and neck. I had a small sliver of hope it was your marks, but deep down I knew it wasn’t yours.” Fili shrugged and hid his hand in his coat pocket.

“What happened to your hand brother?”

the blonde prince’s eyes turned dark. “Let us just say he has two black eyes now.”

Gyda pulled the prince to a stop and gathered him into a tight hug. She rest her head against his chest. “Thank you brother.”

Fili nodded and squeezed her a little tighter. “I will always protect you, even if it kills me. If he hadn’t been feeling so badly about himself I think he would have killed me for that hit.” the redhead chuckled lightly at his tone. Just then Gyda felt Fili stiffen and gaze over her shoulder in anger. The redhead turned to see the mousey brown hair and beard of Dessyr walking towards her with a frightened look on her face.

Gyda pulled out her twin axes, swirling them and watched as the dam skidded to a stop trembling horribly. The girl squared her shoulders and slowly crept towards the prince and halfling.

“What the bloody hell do you want?” The redhead ground out between her teeth.

“Please don’t kill me.” the girl pleaded quietly. She couldn’t make eye contact with either of them. “I...I...I need to talk to you about something…I mean...I..uh have information.” The girl stuttered horribly.

“Ugh. Fine. Come. let us find an empty room." Gyda grabbed the dam by the wrist and could practically feel the fear rolling off the other female. Fili followed up behind the two. They quickly walked into an empty storage room.

“What information do you have Dessyr? This better not be some kind of trick lass. I am tired of you and your friends games.” Fili growled in warning.

“I’m sorry. It was Tira’s idea. It was fun at first and humorous… but she is taking it too far. I don’t want to be associated with it. I also don’t want to die. Please don’t kill me for her doing! Please!” The girl began to weep.

“What did she do?” Gyda had a feeling she already knew.

“Well I found these.” The girl handed the prince a stack of letters. “They scared me. She used to be normal, you know? But then she started getting involved with Hafrn and his...cult. They are bad people. It’s as if she has lost her mind! She is heartless. ” The girl looked around terrified.

Gyda read through the letters hastily. Most spoke of the tainting of the Durin bloodline. A few of the letters spoke of the Demon of Durin and how to run her from the mountain. The most shocking was the in detail plan of how to humiliate and maim Tauriel, how to use their to get a message across to Durin’s sons. Tira’s duty in the entire thing was clearly spelled out, she was to distract the night guard that would be walking through the market that night.

‘ _So that is where that fucker was. Getting his sword polished by the little whore.’_ Gyda thought to herself.

“Why are you giving these to us?” Fili asked.

“I can not stand by and watch people die because I did nothing. She may not do the killing physically, but she is more than happy to participate in bringing the lambs to the slaughter. She would have raped your husband had he not been found by Dain.” She flinched away from the roar of the halfling.

“THAT LITTLE BITCH! I was on the fence before about killing her but she is definitely going to be skinned alive now! Fucking cock juggling thunder cunt...fuck....shit...fuck!”

Fili stood in front of Dessyr to protect her from the enraged halfling. Gyda punctuated each curse word with a swing of her axe into a wooden storage shelving structure. When it was truly destroyed into nothing more than splinters she took a deep breath and calmed slightly.

Dessyr shook uncontrollably when the halfling turned her narrow eyed stare on the dam. “Did you have any part in any of this?!” The dam shook her head so quickly it might have flown off.

“No I swear! I am taking a big risk by telling you. I am leaving the mountain tonight. I made arrangements to travel from the mountain. I am afraid of what she will do to me when she finds out that I have told you and delivered her precious letter to your hands. I needed to clear my conscious before I left. I can’t live with myself knowing what she has done. I also don’t want you to kill me. I know you would deliver a painful death if you thought I had anything to do with it.”  The girls words shined with truth.

“Aye. I would. But I believe you. So I will let you live and leave this mountain with my thanks, after you tell me what she did to my husband.”

The mousey dam explained that Tira formulated a plan to engage the large dwarf into a drinking contest that he could not refuse with a few miners. He drank and drank to the point of blackout before Tira approached him crying tears of falsehood saying she was attacked and needed to report it to him. When he tried to pull another guard over to help her she demanded it be him saying she “wasn’t comfortable” with the other guard. She pulled him into the deserted hallway and attempted to seduce him. She kissed him and ignored his attempts to disengage her from his person. She never did successfully kiss him, he would have none of it. When she attempted to untie his trousers Dain came around the corner shouting about the Captain needed to get back to witness the Northmen drunk sparring with one another. Tira disappeared and ran to brag about what had transpired to Dessyr. She said she had finally broken the Demon of Durin's heart.

“Why do you not appreciate what she has done?” The halfling asked.

“I know you think very little of me and you have every right to. But my One was taken from me in a tavern fight with a human man and it made me bitter, turned me into a harpy. I can’t even look at myself in the mirror some days because of the horrible things I have done or said to others because I was angry. One’s are precious and a gift from Mahal. I would never want someone to lose their one because of Tira’s actions.” The dam answered.

Fili nodded at her “I do not like you Dessyr. But I can respect you for this. I will have a guard escort you to Dale right now and stay with you until you take your leave in the morning.” The girl thanked him and Fili left to acquire a trusted guard, leaving the dam and halfling together.

“You are going to kill her.” the girl stated. There was no question in her voice.

“Aye. I am.” Gyda said confidently.

“She used to be a good dam. We were closer than sisters, but Hafrn changed everything. I used to think some good lived in there. But I was mistaken.” she said sadly. “Will you do me a favor?” Dessyr said after a tense minute.  

“What is it?”

“Will you...not make her suffer for long?” She said timidly.

“I will think on it. Your help is greatly appreciated. Take this as a token of my gratitude. Goodbye Dessyr. May your road be fraught with naught but ease.” Gyda threw the girl a sack of gold coins. The dam nodded and was soon led off by a guard to gather her belongings and flee the mountain.

* * *

Sigrid walked to the main gates and welcome her family. They were oddly subdued, Bain didn’t tease or pull her hair like he was known to do. Tilda turned red when she looked at her big sister, never fully being able to meet her eyes. Once they were deposited in their rooms Sigrid tried to her father alone to speak with him but he only kissed her forehead and told her he needed to speak with Thorin at once.

“But Da. You just had a meeting with him in Dale just this morn.” she informed her father.

“Aye Siggie. I know. But I must meet with him again.” Sigrid nodded and walked her father to the Kings official meeting rooms. She lingered as closely to the doors as possible until Dwalin came out of the office. She heard rounds of shouting within and began to worry.

“Lass. Ye don’ want to be listenin’ on this conversation. They will find ye when ye are needed.” Dwalin told her softly and wiped the tears of worry from her cheeks.

“What are they speaking on Dwalin? It sounds as if they are going to break the marriage contract.” she croaked.

He placed a large hand onto her slender shoulder in way of comfort “It will solve itself Siggie.” She pulled herself against his chest.

“I know you and Gyda will figure out whatever is going on between you two.” She gave his barrel chest one last squeeze and took her leave.

Dwalin watched the thin lass go and prayed to any god listening that she was correct.

* * *

The redhead crept through the passageways of Erebor looking for her next target. She had a hard time getting her battle brother to back off and leave her to the dirty work.

‘ _Gyda! Let me help.’ the prince had practically shouted._

_She put a hand over his mouth to quiet him. “Do you understand what will happen to you if you are implicated in something such as this? Hmmm? You will never be able to ascend to the throne. You are destined to be wonderful King, Fili. So pull your head out of your hairy arse and let me do what I do best.” Fili licked her hand to get it away from his mouth. “How old are you? I do not care about a wee bit of your slobber.” She quickly slapped him playfully with his own spit. He groaned and wiped at his face. “Now. I need you do to me a favor. I need you to take Valkyrie to your mother, tonight is Siggie’s Hen Night. Can you do that for me?”_

_he huffed and rolled his eyes at her. “Aye, you evil wench. I can. Just promise me ye will be careful. She is not to be underestimated. If I do not hear from you in three hours time I am sounding the alarm. So you best be hurrying.” He shooed her along. “Oh and Namad?_ _Hirða yðvarr øx harðr ok yðvarr auga hníga (Keep your axes sharp and your eyes open).”_

_She smiled at him and grabbed the back of his head to bring their foreheads together. “Your pronunciation is much better minn bróðir (my brother). I will see you in three hours time.”._

The halfling heard a noise to her right and ducked behind a large carving of Thorin as two servants passed her. She had been trailing the worthless little Tira for the last fifteen minutes. When she exited the mountain Gyda thanked her gods that they had made this easy for her.

Gyda followed silently behind the dam. The halfling watched as the dam went to a small outcropping of trees and leaned against one and then said in a calm voice

“I know you are here. Come out and be quick about it, I have places to go.” Gyda felt her heart pick up in pace, if not even a dragon could hear her approach there was no way in the lands of the goddess Hél that Tira had heard her. The halfling was able to breath easy when a dark haired shifty dwarf stepped out from behind a tree.

“Do ye have the orders?” The dwarf asked.

“Aye. Here. He wants the halfling gone. She is killing too many of his men.” The girl answered nonchalantly.

“Oh and he thinks I am going to be able to fell the Demon of Durin by myself?” the dwarf scoffed.

“I heard you were the best? No help will be able to come until spring. The roads are going to be covered in snow soon. The best way to get to her is her babe. Take the babe or kill it, it matters now. She will come to you angry but distracted by fear and greif. Take her out then. It is not my problem. I am not a fighter, I am only the ears and on occasion the mouth piece. Now do your bloody job.” Tira answered.

Gyda saw only red, no one lived after threatening her child. The dwarf scoffed at the dams words. “Why don’t you put that mouth piece to some good, my cock needs a good suck.”

Tira barked out a laugh. “You are not rich enough for me to even touch you. Be gone.” the dam waved a hand in dismissal. The dwarf chuckled and began to walk away with his scroll of instructions in hand.

Gyda took her opportunity and shot an arrow through the dwarf’s stomach, he fell with a loud shriek.She grasped the fleeing dam by her long braid and yanked her back. The dam toppled to the ground and tried screaming for help. Gyda pulled a strip of cloth out of her back pocket and gagged the dam tightly.

“Remember me sweetheart?”

The dam began to scream and thrash. Gyda laughed at her futile attempts. She knelt on Tira’s arms enabling her from moving much, she was still able to kick but with the volume of dress the female was wearing she was making zero headway.

“You know. I normally like to play for a while, but you took that option away from me when you exited the mountain. So we will make this quick but no less painful.” The halfling pulled a serrated spoon from her pocket. She ran a cut down down the dams face, her tears and blood mingled. “Hmm. Do you know what this is called?” Tira only cried harder. “It’s called a grapefruit spoon. Do you know what a grapefruit is? Yeah, me neither until I spent more time with the future queen. Hobbits eat them constantly.” Gyda ran another cut down the cheek of the dam. She had two identical cuts following the lines of her cheekbones. Gyda took her dagger and sliced open the neckline of the dam's dress. She carved into Tira's skin with precision. The word ' _Traitor'_ carved across her smooth upper chestin gruesome crimson. “Oh! Before I forget.” Gyda took out one of her knives and began shaving the dam. Bits and pieces of her scalp came off with each slice and jostle of the dam. Once her hair was gone, Gyda went to her beard and took that as well. “You threatened my Valkyrie, you try to rape my husband and you order me killed. You will pay for it greatly.” she growled. The dam cried even harder, her entire body shaking with sobs. “There is one thing you must know about me...I always keep my promises” Gyda jammed the serrated spoon into the dam’s eye socket and popped her eyeball out. She screamed and thrashed. The redhead laughed loudly “I did say your eyes were the most beautiful thing about you. I think I will make a pair of beautiful earrings with these.” Gyda was about to run the spoon through the other eye socket when an arrow pierced her thigh. She roared in pain and fell off the dam’s body. The now one eyed Tira stood and went running for Mirkwood. The halfling quickly pulled her axe and threw it at the bloodied dwarf. He had not bled out at quickly as she had hoped. “Fucking asshole.” She growled and pulled the axe out of his skull. “I will find you Tira! Wherever you run! I will find you! I always keep my promises!” Gyda yelled at the fleeing one eyed dam.

* * *

 

Dwalin was on patrol of the battlements when he saw a familiar figure limping towards the main gates. He ran down to the front gates and gathered his wife in his arms. “Lass! Wha’ happened to ye!?”

Gyda grunted in pain when her husband picked her up as gingerly as the bear dwarf could which felt as if she was being jostled  by a bucking horse. “Attacked by one of Zohar’s men while I was trying to dispatch another. I have letters of Zohar’s involvement.” She grimaced through the pain radiating from the broken arrow sticking out of her thigh.

Dwalin ran his wife to the healing rooms and stood by her side until she was stitched up and returned to their rooms. “Lass. I’m sorry. I don’t know wha’ happened last night after the feast. I remember flashes, but I know I didn’t ‘ave sex with her lass. Please believe me...I can’t lose you.” Dwalin choked.

Gyda only smiled and ran a hand through his mohawk. She kissed him deeply and told him what she had learned from Dessyr. “I am sorry I did not listen to you _minn bjørn.”_ The couple said their apologizes in between kisses. “I will tell you what you wanted to know Dwalin.” the redhead announced after the dwarf settled beside her. “Ye need no’ tell me right now lass. I can wait.” He told her softly. She only shook her head and began her tale.

“After my family was killed and I escaped the slavers I went to my father’s people and continued my training with them. I excelled far above most of the warriors and was given the choice to be a shield maiden on the front line in the upcoming battle or a berserker. I decided to try being a berserker. I liked it. Too much. It gave me a way to leave my grief for a short period of time and only feel power. I did many horrible things Dwalin. I stole, cheated and killed without mercy. The day I killed a child warrior was the day I stopped being a berserker. The child was attacking Gaetan who was already down and injured. The child had taken his leg when I removed the child’s head from his body. He was maybe twelve. He was a product of war, trained from the time he could walk to kill any and all. If I had not been berserking I could have maybe spared his life with words alone. I know not. It is the only kill I feel shame for.” Tears clouded the female’s eyes.

Dwalin gathered her in his arms and spoke words of comfort and denied her fault in the situation. She told him more of her time as a berserker, every kill, every raid and every action she performed during her time. The two made up in their normal fashion. Dwalin whispered his love to his wife as he was buried to the hilt within the small halfling. Soon after the two were sweat covered and absolutely exhausted, Gyda pulled herself from her husband’s grasp.

“Lass where are ye goin?” her husband drawled lazily.

She took a moment to appreciate what was in front of her eyes. The large dwarf was naked in their bed, sheets tangled around his ankles. His muscles taught and hard begging to be licked all over… ' _no Gyda! You are going to be late’_ she chastised herself.

Her tattooed husband ran a large hand through his mohawk. “Ye gonna answer me lassie?” He said with a smirk.

Gyda tore her eyes away from his toned stomach and groin. “Uh. _ahem_ . I am going to traumatize some innocent virgins tonight. It’s Siggie’s Hen Night remember?”

He groaned at her words. “Ye are having the Northmen _entertain_ are you not?” he said with more than a hint of irritation.

“Aye _minn bjørn._  Worry not, they will not sway me. I have experience Northern intimacies, it holds no attraction for me after being with you. I’ll see you by morning. Dis has Valkyrie tonight so you can do rounds without worry. I love you” She dropped a swift kiss to his lips and bustled out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration for the Tira/Gyda scene.  
> Florence and The Machine-Girl With One Eye.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NC_his0-SKw
> 
> Next chapter is Sigrid's Hen Night!


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Warning!  
> This chapter contains:  
> -Explicit sexual content  
> -Little bit of angst  
> -Awkwardness  
> Alright y'all, here is the Hen Night!  
> I don't know why but I had the hardest time writing this chapter. My writers block has been kicking my ass lately. Sorry for the delay!  
> I hope you all enjoy.

Sigrid heard a knock at her chambers and opened the doors to find Balin. “Lady Sigrid. You have been summoned by the king.” He said tiredly. He looked exhausted and angry.

“Is something the matter Balin?”

The grandfatherly dwarf only smiled at her and offered his arm. “Do not worry my lassie it will all work out.” He said it tensly. Sigrid eyed his suspiciously but said no more on the matter.

When they neared the chambers she heard her fiance yelling angrily with the king. “They can’t ask that of us! It is preposterous! That has not been practiced since the time of Thror! Bloody fucking hell!” there was more chatter she could not pick up and then silence. Balin knocked on the door announcing their arrival. Sigrid peered into the room and saw only Thorin and her father glaring intensely at one another.

“Where is Fili? I heard his voice?” She broke the silence.

Thorin only pointing his thumb over his shoulder to an opposite door that she had failed to notice. “Im sorry I was being rude. Hello King Thorin. I believe I was summoned?” She said politely.

“Siggie sit.” Bard said and rubbed his temples.

“What is it?” The girl sat down quickly.

“I am thinking of pulling your marriage contract.” Bard stated.

Sigrid forced the rising bile in her throat back down. “WHAT!? WHY!?” Sigrid cried loudly.

“Lady Sigrid. The council of both Erebor as well as Dale, have demanded to have a Royal Consummation Ceremony.” The bile threatened to rise once more at Thorin’s words.

“Why would they ask for that?” The girl stuttered.

“There is some...discord regarding your union. It is suspected that it is only a political marriage and not a love match. There is fear that the marriage will not be considered valid or acceptable unless a consummation ceremony is held. It is the way of most political marriage for highborn royalty to ensure no one can undermine the political union.” Thorin scowled. It appeared the king was no more fond of the situation than she.

“There is no way around it?” She asked quietly. Thorin shook his head. “So I either allow spectators in on our wedding night or my wedding contract is pulled?” Sigrid questioned.

“I am pulling it regardless. My child will not be giving a show like a common whore!” Bard yelled.

Sigrid stood and put a hand on her fathers arm. “I will do it. If this is what it takes to marry Fili. I will do whatever I need to.” she said firmly.

Thorin nodded once and moved from the room. “No! No. Siggie no.” Her dad began but was soon cut off by her finger up in a silence gester.

“Da. I love him. I will do what I need to. Any marriage I enter into will want the same thing. Aye? Just because I was raised to believe this strange, it does not mean I can object or they will find my case exempt. I will hate every minute of it. But it will be over fast and Fili will protect my virtue as much as possible. That I am sure of.” Bard and Sigrid argued lightly after that for some time but both knew Sigrid was correct and the ceremony would happen whether they liked it or not.

* * *

 

Gyda set up everything for the Hen Night in Tauriel’s chambers and went to collect her caramel haired cousin for the fesitivites. When she arrived at  the young girls rooms and found the girl with a bottle of white liquor already in her slender hand.

“What is it Siggie?”

Sigrid laughed loudly already slightly tipsy. “Tomorrow is going to be the most amazing or embarrassing day of my life. Might as well have all the fun I can tonight. If I am lucky I will still be drunk tomorrow to get through the horror.” She said with a giggle.

Gyda laughed alongside her and pulled the girl towards the elf’s chambers. When the two girls arrived, the female hobbits, Tauriel, Dagny, Mary, Helga and Elizabeth (the brides friends from Dale) were waiting for them. There was cheer when the slender human entered the room. Sigrid smiled and hugged everyone. Gyda moved around the room shoving drinks into everyone’s hands while they gave her sex advice and spoke of the royal wedding. Tauriel had procured elvin wine much to everyone's amazement. They all drank it merrily, slowly slipping into inebriation. When the girls had become loose enough by Gyda’s standards she called for Sigrid to open gifts. Gyda piled gifts around the human and all watched in excitement as she opened gift after gift. The first gift she opened was from Dagny, it was a fur rug for the sitting room in her new home as well as white liquor from the North. Esme gave her a set of doilies she made herself along with a "fertility quilt". Bella gave her a sheer nightdress that had most of the females giggling. Tigerlily’s gift was what caused an uproar in the group. It was a round container of oil that smelled of roses. Sigrid sent a questioning glance towards the bright red hobbit.

“Just because I am a virgin does not mean I am a holy woman.” She answered.

Gyda roared in laughter “I may have to have you get me some of this lubricant as well my hobbit friend. It smells better than anything I have ever used.” That sent out another round of giggles. Sigrid received many articles of lingerie and corsets that would “make Fili bust before you even touch him” according to Gyda. Tauriel had given the human a set of elven daggers with carvings of fish and boats that reminded her of home. They were beautiful.  When there was only one gift left Sigrid became a little nervous. It was from Gyda.

“Do not fear cousin. Open it.” The redhead said with an evil grin. Inside was a wind up phallus shaped contraption. “It is called a dildo my dear cousin. But this one moves!” Gyda took it from her cousin’s hands and wound the key at the bottom of the object.

“It vibrates!” Sigrid said shocked.

“Aye! That is does. You will be kissing the ground I walk on after you use it!” She told the woman. Sigrid looked at the bottom of the box and found a set of silk ties and a blindfold. The caramel haired human turned as red as a tomato and thanked her cousin. “I got you all gifts as well…Hobbits call them party favors aye?” the hobbits nodded. Gyda handed each female a colorful bag. Esme was the first to open hers and she just about keeled over in embarrassment. Each female was given a polished stone carven phallus and a small vial of oil. The humans, Mary, Elizabeth and Helga laughed openly and pulled theirs out to compare craftsmanship. They also compared the sizes to those of men they had partaken pleasure of the flesh with in Dale.

Much to Sigrid’s surprise the Northmen arrived wearing naught but leather trousers and a fur upon their shoulders. Their bulging muscles were clad with deep blue and green tattoos. They brought with them a drink from the north they called Green Fairy.

“You brought us Green Fairy!?” Gyda practically screamed in excitement.

She poured everyone a drink, dropping a sugar cube in each and forced them all to partake of the strange vibrant liquid. The northmen handed Dagny a drum and she began to beat on it. Sigrid was not sure if it was the alcohol or the drum that was causing her to feel the beat within her entire body.

“What is so special about the Green Fairy?” Bella had asked the Northman girl.

“You will see. It makes many have...how do you say? Happy visions?” Dagny answered in her thick accent.

“It can cause you to hallucinate.” Gyda translated.

Bella looked at the halfling absolutely alarmed. “What did you give us Gyda!?” She barked angrily.

“Hmmm. Just relax and enjoy” Gyda pointed to where the three Northmen stood in front of the seated women.

Dagny played the drum louder and the northmen began to chant and dance. The dancing made their muscle bunch and pull under their skin. It was an attractive sight. The dance was clearly made to show off the warriors bodies in an enticing fashion. When that dance was finished all of the women present began to feel warm between their legs. Gyda called out for the Northmen to dance the _œgis-hjálmr (helm of terror)._

Dagny shot Gyda a confused look “ _hví (why?). Sá nakkvarr vættfang danzleikr (that is a battlefield dance)”._ Dagny whispered to the redhead.

“ _Já, eða þeir þurfa ekki vita nakkvarr (yes, but they need not know that). Allr þeir þurfa vita nakkvarr inn virðar stundar nøkkviðr (All they need know is the men are very naked).”_ Gyda answered with a smirk.

Dagny laughed alongside the former berserker when Canute was the first to remove his trousers. Bella squeaked at the sight and attempted to cover Esme’s eyes, who pushed the hand away and stared wide eyed at the men’s erect penises. Tigerlily’s eyebrows were near her hairline in surprise, but all of the alcohol flowing through her veins made her giggle at the sight and caused her mouth to water.

The _œgis-hjálmr (helm of terror)_ was considered a battle dance by the Northmen. It was used to intimidate the enemy. There was a lot of slapping of muscles, chanting loudly in Norse, and shows of impressive strength, all done while very, very naked. They danced close to the women making sure they were seeing as much of the men’s toned bodies as they wanted. When Sigrid’s human friend, Mary, reached out and touched the muscular stomach of Canute the Northmen chuckled with one another and pulled them up to dance alongside them. It ended up turning more into a mating dance than anything else. The women were grinding their clothed bodies onto the nude ones of the Northmen. Alcohol was freely flowing, pipe weed was being smoked and the sound of the drums could be felt thrumming through the blood streams of all present. The haze within the room was thick. Helga was soon down to her skins and was straddling Dagfinn in an extremely intimate fashion. Elizabeth pulled Canute to a dark corner to partake in similar activities except she was on her knees before the large man. Tigerlily declared it was far past Esme’s bedtime when she caught her kissing a very naked Eirik. The two drunk giggling hobbits stumbled their way back to their chambers. Sigrid had taken the bottle of Green Fairy and was drinking it deeply when Tauriel found her hiding behind the chaise.

“You need to be going easy on that Sigrid.” Tauriel pulled the drink from the human girl.

“I will do as I please elf.” Sigrid said with a drunken wink and slurred speech.

The wine, liquor and Green Fairy was affecting everyone’s minds. Tauriel pulled the human girl up and the two began to dance. Eirik soon came over and danced with the two females as well before he was pulled away by Mary claiming she wanted to “see if all the talk about Northmen was true.” The two stumbled out of the chambers seeking a bed to break.

* * *

 

Kili walked slowly to his chambers. It was only a few hours until dawn when his brothers stag night had ended. They had drank, played cards, sparred with weapons and spoke of their wildest stories. It was a very tame, relaxing night and he could tell his brother appreciated it. With all that had happened recently he knew Fili needed to have a breather. Fili was dropping his brother off at his chambers when the two brothers heard voices.

“She is here! I think I can catch her! She is playing in the bubbles!”

Kili heard Sigrid’s loud shouting. She sounded drunk, more than drunk. Fili burst through the doors and towards his fiance’s voice. Kili and Fili stopped in their tracks at the sight in front of them. Sigrid, Tauriel and Gyda were all very naked in Kili’s large tub. Bubbles were piled high in the tub almost over flowing, the bubbles covered the naked females bodies for the most part. All the females had bubble beards and bubbles on their heads that looked like hats. Fili and Kili burst into fits of laughter at the sight. Sigrid jumped out of the tub stark naked and charged at Fili.

“My prince! Have you come to help me catch her?” She slurred into his ear. Gyda and Tauriel were in tears of laughter at the girl’s words.

“Catch who lassie?” Fili asked her.

“The Fairy. She is green! And a cheeky little bitch if you ask me! Quicker than a rabbit and twice as cunning as a fox!” She waved her hands about erratically. Her breast bounced deliciously at the motion. Fili glared at his brother when he caught him looking out of the corner of his eye. Fili quickly removed his coat to cover his lover but she bounced away from him. “There is no time for clothing! I must catch her.” She jumped back into the tub and replaced her bubble beard mumbling about camouflage. Gyda and Tauriel were holding fast to each other in chortles and snorts, a steady stream of tears rolling down their reddened cheeks.

“What is wrong with her?” Fili growled.

“The Green Fairy. I believe they call it Absinthe in the south.” Gyda said with a large smile on her face.

“Fucking hell Gyda! How much did she drink? Humans have a lower tolerance than dwarves and hobbits!” Fili was annoyed with Gyda but he kept laughing because 1. He was still slightly drunk and 2. His bride looked to be on a very serious hunt in the bath tub. She was stalking from one end of the tub to the other with her hands out ready to catch the “green fairy”. She resembled an inebriated lioness stalking its prey.

Fili and Kili excused themselves to rest their weary bones while Tauriel and Gyda assisted the human girl out of the tub. There was a loud thud followed by an “Oh shite” and giggles. Fili walked towards the three alcohol soaked females. He saw his love face down on the floor in a fluffy robe fast asleep. Gyda was struggling to remain standing and Tauriel was sitting on the floor with her head on her knees laughing. The blonde prince picked up his bride and carried her out the door to his own chambers with a wave to his two sisters and brother. When he reached his rooms he stripped out of his clothing. He grabbed a basin in case the girl got sick in the night and crawled into the bed with her. After a few hours he woke to the sound of retching and pitiful moaning. He rubbed the slender back of his sweetheart trying to soothe her. She washed her mouth out with mint scrub and then rolled to face him.

“How did I get here?” She questioned him.

“I carried you Siggie. Do you remember your hunt for the green fairy?” He said with a small chuckled.

She groaned turning her face into the pillow. “No. I think I blacked out. But you will have to tell me that story soon. Im sure I made a fool of myself. On a scale of 1-10 how embarrassed should I be?” she croaked.

“Probably a fifteen.” he laughed and kissed her forehead. “Get some more sleep. It is a big day.” Immediately he noticed the stiffening in her body.

“I am scared”. She admitted quietly.

“Of marrying me?” he asked confused.

“No. Of the wedding night. I am worried about having...witnesses.”

Fili nodded and pulled her tighter to his body. “It will be quick and we will keep your nightgown on so they do not see more than necessary.” He said solemnly.

She nodded against his chest and fell back into an uneasy sleep. Fili stayed awake longer dreading what was to come. He was more than elated to be marrying his love, but he was upset at the council's demand to have witnesses. He felt as if it were just a reason for a horde of old unmarried dwarves to get a peep show. It made him sick. But he needed to be strong for his bride. She needed to feed off his strength. The least he could do for her is remain strong and hide his nerves. He pressed a kiss into her lavendar scented hair and drifted to sleep.

* * *

 

Tigerlily and Esme slowly made their way towards the rooms she shared with her brother. “I did something naughty” Esme drawled drunkenly.

“Oh and what might that be?” Tigerlily said giving her cousin a sideways glance.

“I gave something to Thorin III that I can never give to another” the lighter haired hobbit said with a loud sob.

Tig shushed her. “Why Esme?” the younger hobbit thought for a moment.

“I love him. I know we can never be together. We promised to keep stay away from one another after. Trying to create some distance so it will not hurt as much when he leaves the mountain. But I wanted...I wanted..to give him a parting gift. I wanted something that will bond us together forever in memory.” Esme choked out.

“I understand my cousin. But do yourself a favor and never tell another soul. It will not be accepted in the Shire. We are already considered strange for being of Took blood lass. Don’t make yourself a pariah by telling everyone. Giving yourself to a dwarf, both of you engaged to others, would get you cast out in a heartbeat. That being said. I understand why you did it. I am glad you got to experience that level of love and excitement” Tigerlily stroked her cousins light brown hair and kissed the top of her head before settling her into bed.

“If someone were to find out and I was cast out, it would be worth it.” she said sleepily.

“How was it?” Tig couldn’t contain her curiosity.

“Wonderful. Exciting. Utterly magnificent. It hurt. He was um...big.” she said.

Tigerlily laughed at her dazed look. “I am jealous of you Tig, will always have your dwarf to keep you warm. Mine will be warming the bed of another.” Esme said sadly.

“You will have Saradoc. You will not have a cold bed either.” Tig reminded her.

Esme nodded and gave her cousin a half hearted smile. “I love Saradoc and he will be a wonderful husband and father but he will always be second in my heart.”

Tigerlily wiped the tears from her cousins cheeks and gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Smile, for you will always have the happy memories of your time with one another. They will give you light when all you see is darkness.”

* * *

 

Kili watched as his giggling wife and sister began to say their goodbyes to one another, in true drunk female fashion. They hugged one another for longer than necessary, laughing over stupid things from the night, and professing their love for one another.

"Make sure you show Kili, what I taught you!" Gyda told her in a loud whisper. Tauriel smiled widely and nodded. "Oh and the other thing. Show him your new toy. He may like to use his own and your new toy...together!" the dark haired archer watched his pale wife turn and bright red. "Goodnight. I love you. You're my best friend." Gyda slurred and hugged the elf again. She planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too! You are the best friend an elf could ask for." Tauriel said back to her.

Kili's eyes shot open wider than he thought possible when he saw his sister plant a large wet kiss on his wife's lips. Tauriel laughed around her lips and said a final goodbye. "What was that lass?" her husband said with amusement after the redhead exited their chambers.

"Just a goodbye. Would you like to see what I learned?"

Kili nodded enthusiastically. Tauriel pushed him down on the bed and pulled at his trousers. She straddled the dwarf and began kissing him. He could taste the sugar and alcohol on her tongue. When she rolled her tongue along his, he realized that was something new. They were no strangers to kissing with tongue but the way she was moving hers was foreign to him. She kissed her way down his body and then latched her mouth onto the head of his erect cock. She brought her hand up and stroked him, while moving her mouth further south. When she licked the seam of his sack and then sucked one of his testicles into her mouth, he cried out in surprise. When she hummed with his testicle in her mouth, sucking and stroking him, he came with a loud shout embarrassingly fast. His wife smiled triumphantly and moved to lay next to him.

"How did Gyda teach you that? I sincerely hope not on one of the northmen." Kili said a little worried.

Tauriel laughed loudly, "No. Gyda gave us gifts" seemingly out of nowhere the elf shoved a carved phallus into his face. He grimaced and slapped it out of his line of vision.

"I do not like dick's in my face, unlike the Prince of Rohan. What of the kissing?" He asked her.

"Oh she kissed me. When she is drunk she tends to want to kiss other females." She said with a chuckle. For the first time since he knew what Hen Parties were he secretly wished he had witnessed this one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Cassidy_And_The_Company for the awesome ideas and suggestions that helped me write this chapter!


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being more tame than I had originally planned on and a lot longer but I hope you all still enjoy it.  
> Have a great weekend you all.  
> Cheers! :)

The light of day came far too quickly for Sigrid’s liking, as did her mother in law. One moment Sigrid was in floating in blissful unawareness, wrapped tightly in her soon to be husbands arms, and then in the next moment Fili was sprawled out on the floor. Fili fell with a shout from the bed causing the ridiculously hungover human girl to jolt to awareness and then immediately regret her quick movements. She raised a hand to her mouth attempting to rein in the wave of nausea that hit her.

“Boy’o. You are lucky I love you and wish not to have the council halfway up your arse for going against their demands” Dis said with a small smirk.

Seeing it was just her mother in law Sigrid laid back and buried her head under the blankets. She soon found out that the blankets did nothing to soften the blaring noise of her mother in laws voice that was assaulting her ears. Sigrid breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Fili and his mother exit the room. Her sensitive ears picked up pieces of their argument in sitting room before one pair of boots on the stone floor could be heard walking to her bedside. Fili pulled back the blanket and chuckled at the sight before him. His loves normally bright and happy gray eyes were pulled into a vicious scowl. Fili could see the resemblance between Sigrid and Gyda when she scowled like that. Her long caramel hair was tangled, knotted and sticking haphazardly in every direction possible. Fili brought his lips to her frowning ones and gave her a chaste peck on the lips.

“Do you still wish to marry me today?” he asked her.

Her scowl vanished within a millisecond. She gave him a tired smile and nodded. “I want to marry you more than I have ever wanted anything.”

Fili beamed at her answer. “We will get through today and tonight, together.” He clasped her cheeks in his large rough hands.

“Together.” She said with a smile and leaned up to kiss him. They were in the middle of exchanging “I love you’s” and kisses when Dis, Tauriel and Gyda walked in. They succeeded in shooing Fili out the door with only a little resistance.

Tauriel shoved a small vial of liquid into Sigrids hands “Drink this. It will help with the hangover.” The human girl downed the bottle in no time and then immediately wished she hadn’t when the aftertaste hit her.

“Gods that was awful! What is in that?!” She said with a scrunched up nose in disgust.

Bella bustled into the room at that moment with Ylva at her heels and answered the human girl. “I watched her make it... I can promise you, you don't want to know.” The hobbit said with a grimace. Tauriel only shrugged slightly and asked the girl how she felt.

“Better. Numb almost. My head doesn't feel like an Orc battle is commencing inside my skull.” The caramel haired girl said with a large smile. Ylva climbed up onto the human girl’s bed, pulling at the covers and began nudging her out of it. “Ugh! Fine! I’m getting up.” Sigrid slid out of bed and trudged to the sitting room to begin her makeover for the day.

Dis had brought her hand maidens to begin working on Sigrid. A dwarven breakfast of eggs, black coffee, blood pudding and toast was set in front of her. She ate happily and snuck some of breakfast to Ylva. The dire wolf munched happily and would lick the girl’s toes under the tablecloth when she wanted more.

“Did you take a bath already?” Dis asked her when she was nearly done with her food.

“Oh. Siggie does not need a bath this morning. She took more than a long enough one last night.” Gyda said with a laugh. Tauriel joined in and soon Gyda and Tauriel were both in fits of laughter.

“Did you ever find that fairy Siggie?” Gyda asked through her giggles.

“I seriously doubt it. The cheeky fairy was quicker than a rabbit and twice as cunning as a fox.” Kili said as he entered the room imitating Sigrid’s voice horribly.

“Kili! Get out! She is not decent.” Dis bellowed at her son and attempted to push him out of the room.

“Amad. I have seen her in a lot less than her nightgown.” He mumbled with a mischievous look in his eye. The human girl’s eyes got as wide as possible in horror.

“What does that mean!?” She screamed.

“Wow. You really did black out last night. Fili was there. Nothing _compromising_ happened. You were just in the tub hallucinating out of your mind.” He said with a chuckle. Dis looked like something had just dawned on her. She leaned over and slapped the back of Gyda’s head.

“Ow! Dis! What was that for?! Also I am holding a baby, you can’t slap a woman holding a baby” the redhead pouted and pointed to her chest where Valkyrie was strapped as if to further her point.

“Green Fairy before her wedding night? Mahal above, thank all the stars Tauriel was here with that remedy or else she would be walking down the aisle with a solid veil on to block out the light.” Dis said shaking her head at the smaller female.

“Meh. She is fine. Kili what did you want?”

Kili shifted on his feet awkwardly for a moment “I need to talk to Siggie alone.” He said softly. Everyone gave him a strange look but exited the chambers and shut the heavy door behind them.

“I was sent to deliver this by Fili.” He handed her a wooden box inlaid with gold, silver and mother of pearl. It depicted a fishing boat rocking on the lake and fish swimming beneath it. It was a beautiful box with a sturdy golden lock. Kili handed her a key and told her to open it. She opened the box and was blown away by the tiara nestled in the box. It was very obviously a sister piece to her wedding jewelry Fili had presented to her as a courting gift weeks ago. The tiara was made of gold filigree starring three large oval opals spaced evenly. In between each of the three large opals were round white pearls that completed the entire look. It was a stunning piece of jewelry. Kili next handed her a piece of parchment.

_Sigrid, my love,_

 

_I hope this letter finds you well_

_I am the luckiest dwarf in all of Arda to have such a beautiful_

_Princess willing to marry me._

_Please wear this and your matching courting jewelry_

_For the wedding today as a token of my love_

_I will see you soon_

_I love you more than you could ever know,_

 

_Fili son of Vili_

 

Sigrid folded the note and placed it inside of the box. “Did Fili make this?” the human girl asked as she took out the tiara gently.

“Aye. Been working on it for months.” Kili told her.

“Why pearls and opals?” She asked mostly to herself but Kili was the one that answered her.

“Pearls mean innocence, beauty, purity and new beginnings. They are also extremely rare as well as expensive. We are so far from the sea so they are only for royals normally. Opals are considered good luck. They symbolize happiness, faithfulness and loyalty as well as hope. Just as Hobbits with their flowers they deliver a message or symbol, gems are the same to dwarves. We convey feelings, hopes, prayers, messages through gems.” Sigrid smiled at all of the messages Fili was conveying to her.It made her heart swell. Kili coughed awkwardly “i am also here to inform you on who will be witnessing your..um.. Ceremony tonight.”

Sigrid groaned at his words. “Who?” she asked tiredly rubbing her temples.

“The men of the royal family of Erebor, four members of the Erebor council and three of Dale’s council. Your father refused to be a witness.” He told her quietly.

“Thank Valar for that, no one needs their Da to see them doing that.” She wanted to cry but she promised herself she would be strong.

“I’m sorry Siggie. Knowing my brother it will be over fast though.” He tried to joke.

Sigrid smiled in spite of the horrible joke and gave her soon to be brother in law a hug. “Thank you. You are going to be a great big brother.”

Kili beamed at that. “I will be your big brother huh!? Shite that is exciting I’ve always been the little brother. This is great.” He gave her a kiss on the forehead and made his way out of the room. He grabbed his wife and dipped her for a saucy kiss before taking his leave.

* * *

 

All of the women in the room fawned over the tiara Fili had made for her and soon the makeover started. Tilda was escorted to the room by Dori a short time later. The silver haired tailor was frantic that morning. He carried multiple garment bags over his arm, and began hanging them on the mantle.

“Master Dori. It is an honor to wear one of your masterpieces today.” Sigrid said with a bright excited smile.

The dwarf seemed to relax ever so slightly at her words and beamed at her. “The honor is all mine my lady. Now, I worked with Fili to match the dress to your tiara. I hope that it is to your liking.”

Dori pulled the dress out of it the garment bag and all of the jaws in the room dropped at the gorgeous dress in front of them. The dress was ivory bordering on a light golden color. It was embroidered with golden filigree, pearls and light amber colored sapphires on the upper body of the gown. The dress was long sleeved with a rounded neckline and a cape attached at the shoulders of her gown that resembled a long train extending several feet behind her. The skirt of the gown flared out at what would be her waistline. The dress was stunning.

Tilda clapped and pranced up to the dress. “Oh Siggie! You are going to look like a real beautiful princess!”

Sigrid pulled her sister into her lap and kissed her cheeks. “My little Tadpole, someday maybe I will look as beautiful a princess as you.” She told her younger sister. The girl laughed and hugged her sister around the back of her neck.

“I am not a princess Siggie.” The little girl told her matter of factly.

“Oh but you will be. You are betrothed to the Prince of Rohan. You may be queen someday, Tadpole.” Gyda smiled at Sigrids words and pulled Tilda away from her so she could finish getting her hair done by Dis.

“There is no question on whether or not she will be queen, Prince William will not be producing his own heirs. You will be Queen of Rohan someday Tilda. Eddard will be your King as you will be his Queen. Learn starting now how to be a ruler so it does not surprise you later.” Gyda handed the young girl Valkyrie and went about helping Sigrid color her nails in liquid gold.

* * *

 

Fili was dressed in his Durin blue wedding attire waiting anxiously for Sigrid to walk down the aisle. His eyes flitted through the crowd. He spotted the elves first. Thranduil sat near the front wearing his usual air of arrogance. He was surrounded by guards, the one thing Fili noticed was that his son Legolas was not in attendance. Next Fili saw the Princes of Rohan and the Northmen. He saw Bain sitting as close as humanly possible next to Dagny. Fili looked towards Gyda and Dwalin. Gyda winked at him and Dwalin gave him a nod of the head. Tauriel and Kili sat with one another, hands intertwined. Fili turned his eyes towards Tilda and felt his blood pressure begin to rise. Tilda was walking down the aisle throwing rose petals as was the human tradition for marriage. Fili had thought it was absolutely absurd to throw flowers for a wedding but he didn’t argue. This wedding was for Sigrid. He couldn’t care less about it just as long as at the end of the day Sigrid was officially his wife in the eyes of Mahal and the law. As soon as he saw Tilda he knew what was coming next, Sigrid would be walking through the doorway any moment.

‘ _Mahal. I think I am coming down with gold sickness.’_ was Fili’s first thought when Sigrid walked through the doorway.

He had never thought he would want to covet gold, until he saw his golden princess. Her gown glinted in the light making her appear as if she were shining. The tiara sitting atop her caramel colored head made her look like the royalty she was. Fili felt the tears in his eyes before he could stop them. She looked so beautiful. It was overwhelming that he had lived through attacks by orcs, wargs, his uncles sickness,  a dragon and the battle of five armies, for it all to lead up to him falling in love with this beautiful woman. He wiped at his eyes hoping no one noticed the water collecting in them. Bard walked his daughter down the aisle and kissed both her cheeks before giving her hand to Fili. He raised his free hand to her cheeks to wipe away the stray tears there. She gave him a smile that made his knees weaken and his heart leap out of his chest.

Thorin began the ceremony by reading the Seven Blessings of Mahal in Khudzul. Sigrid did not understand a single word, she followed the cues of her soon to be husband. He plucked a bead from the pillow Kili was holding out to him and began braiding a free lock of her hair while saying the words in Khuzdul. Sigrid had memorized this part and only hoped that she wouldn’t sound as ridiculous to everyone else as she thought she did. When it was her turn to braid she pulled the free piece of hair out of his braided locks and began to recite the words. Her hands shook as she braided but when she looked into the blue eyes of her beloved she felt a calming peace settle over her. She finished the braid and the words simultaneously, she then proceeded to follow the human tradition and placed a golden band on his left third finger. He did the same for her and the two signed the marriage contract with their own hands before sealing the action with a kiss to each other’s lips. Their hands were then bound with the prayer ribbon of Durin, Thorin pronounced them husband and wife and the entire hall erupted in cheers. The two were soon gathered into hugs and swarmed by well wishers. Both silently thanking the prayer ribbon for holding them together.

The happy couple, dubbed the Golden Prince and Princess of Erebor, were whisked into the grand banquet hall for a feast in their honor. They were sat upon thrones on the dais overlooking the enormous room while guests presented them with gifts. All of the gifts were lovely but Sigrid’s favorite gift came from the King of Rohan. It was a beautiful golden champagne horse. She had squealed and jumped into the arms of the Prince William who had delivered it for the King. It was a very unrefined action that she would be chastised for later by Dis. But she was so happy she couldn’t contain herself. The music began and her husband pulled her to the dance floor. The two danced around the floor by themselves for the first song,  Their heads close together and whispering words of love to one another. Soon the dance floor was swarmed with other couples, making Fili and Sigrid disappear into the crowd.

“Lass. Do you want to do something we are not supposed to?” Fili whispered into her ear.

Sigrid smiled widely and nodded her head frantically. “Always!” The two giggled like children and grabbed two random bottles of alcohol from the drink table. Fili grabbed his wife’s hand and pulled her through a secret door behind one of the tapestries.

“What is this place Fili?” She asked a little worriedly as they crept down a stone hallway.

“Have you ever wondered why you hardly ever see Thorin walking through the main hallways?” He looked back at her as he asked.

“Oh. I guess I never noticed or thought about it. Secret tunnels running through Erebor, huh? So sneaky.” She said with a giggle. He lead her through a series of tunnels all the while the two drank from their bottles, seemingly out of nowhere they came to a wooden door. He pulled a key out of his robes and opened the door.

Fili pulled her into the room and locked the door behind him. His golden bride surveyed the room before them with wonder. “What is this place?” She said softly.

“Kili calls it the panic room. Uncle calls it the royal reflecting room. It is a safe place for the King or royalty to sleep if they can not return to their rooms for whatever reason. But for tonight it is going to be where you and I consummate our marriage away from prying eyes. I want our first time as husband and wife to be our own, not theirs. ” He kissed her softly. She melted into the kiss and nodded against him.

“We are going to have to be very careful about not messing up our appearances. No one can know. It is against the contracts we both signed.” He told her as he began to unbutton the back of her intricate gown.

“I hope you don’t have any plans of visiting with our guests tonight my love, because it is going to take you hours to get me naked.” she teased with a tug to his braided mustache.

“Who said you are going to be completely naked lass?” The blonde prince asked her with a devilish grin.

When her dress finally fell to the floor, he picked her up and pressed her against the nearest wall. He admired her underclothes and corset for a moment before rucking up her underskirts and dropping to his knees. He threw her leg over his shoulder and nuzzled his nose against her slit, breathing her natural scent in deeply. His first lick had her knees shaking, his fifth lick had her moaning and by the time he circled her clit twice she was screaming. He barely had enough time to stand and regain his balance before she was pulling his throbbing cock out of his trousers. He quickly sheathed himself inside her and began pounding into her. Neither of them lasted long with the intensity they were both exhibiting. All too soon they were redressing to join their guests once more after climaxing hard.

“I love you Fili.” She said before they left the room.

“As I love you my Siggie.”

* * *

 

Kili was called up to the front along with his brother to play the fiddle with one another, leaving Tauriel on her own in the sea of wedding guests. She was pulled onto the dance floor by Tigerlily and soon regretted it when she was partnered with Thranduil.

“Tauriel.” He said as he bowed his head to her in the fashion of the dance.

“King Thranduil.” The room felt as if it dropped a few degrees at their interaction.

“How is life among these...dwarves” He said it as if they were disgusting creatures.

“It is good. I am happy here.” Tauriel answered him flatly.

“Hmm. You know Tauriel. News travels to the Greenwood whether you believe it or not. You will never be accepted by these dwarves. Because I am a generous King, I would be willing to let you return home. You of course would only be able to be a servant. But even being a servant in Greenwood is better than being a disgraced royal here.” He said with a grimace.

It took every fiber of Tauriel to not drag her dagger across his throat. “This is my home. I will never return to the _Mirkwood_ as a servant or a highborn. A sickness lies upon it Thranduil and it will begin eating you alive.” The redheaded elf warned the arrogant king.

“I am a King and I will be referred to as such.” His eyes lit with fire and he gripped her hand much too hard to be considered comfortable.

“You are not my king anymore. And you never will be again.” She said through clenched teeth.

“Oh Tauriel Daughter of the Forest. These animals have started to rub off on you. You should leave now before you end up reproducing with the dark haired imp you married. What a foul creature you two would create if you even can reproduce. Maybe the Eru will see fit to not give you any children. All know your union is a disgrace to the all those in middle earth.” Tauriel was pulled back by the waist by strong familiar arms.

“One more word to my wife and I will gut you, you like the orc rutting bitch you are.” Thranduil only scoffed at Kili. The dark haired archer pulled out his sword preparing to fight the taller being.

“I think it is time you take your leave King Thranduil.” Bella told the elven king sternly. The sinister smile melted off his face at the tiny hobbits words. “I will escort you out, my friend.” Bella looped her arm through the elf kings arm and walked him towards the exit along with his guards.

Kili pulled his wife into a hug and kissed her pink lips. “What did he say to you _Amrâlimê_?”

She shook her head in response. “Nothing worth repeating and nothing of truth.” She told him firmly. He eyed her warily but accepted her words. She felt a piece of herself doubt her own words but she would not dwell on it. She knew Thranduil was wrong. Her and Kili’s love was created by the gods. They were meant to be. She smiled at him and allowed him to pull her onto the dance floor and hold her closely.

* * *

 

Bain pulled his sister into a tight hug and led her to the dance floor. “You’re story is the stuff of fairytales, my sister.” He said with a smirk. She knew this was a trap but she couldn’t help herself.

“How so?” She asked curiously.

“Oh you know, if an ugly fishmonger wench can pull in a prince such as Fili, it gives normal girls hope that they too may find a handsome prince.” He said with a smile.

She punched him hard in the arm. “You little shite.” She said with a laugh.

“But in all seriousness. You are far from ugly. You look beautiful Siggie.” her curly haired brother told her.

She laid her head against his chest. “Thank you.” She said quietly.

“How are you feeling about your wedding?” her younger, but taller brother asked.

“Hm. It is great. I am not looking forward to tonight.” She mumbled.

“Oh..Aye...We overheard Da. Im sorry Siggie. But if it makes you feel any better they will probably force Tilda and I to both go through the same horror.” He confided quietly. His sister whipped her eyes to his.

“What?! No. oh Valar. Why?” She groaned.

“It is a part of being royal that we must live with. I’m not too worried about it for myself. Dagny is not shy, and I will be able to perform no matter what.” He said with a wink.

She scrunched her nose up in disgust at her brothers words. “You are a dirty young man.”

Bain burst out laughing at her words. “Aye. I am. Dagny likes it that way.” He twirled his sister once more “I love you sister mine. Even if you are an ugly fishmonger wench.” He kissed her cheek and gave her a final hug.

“I love you my brother. Even if you are an annoying wee bastard.” the two siblings chuckled and went their separate ways, Bain with Dagny and Sigrid with her father.

* * *

 

Thorin and Bella sat with their heads close speaking in a serious manner. Thorin was obviously aggravated by something Bella was telling him. Esme wondered at what it could be. She was about to lean over and ask her brother, Paladin, but he had disappeared to where the Ale was being dispensed. Esme huffed and looked for her cousin. She spotted Tigerlily dancing on a table along side her intended, both singing in harmony about the Golden Prince and Princess. Esme sighed loudly and leaned back against the table.

“Ye know me lassie, if ye missed me tha’ much ye could of jus’ asked me for a dance. No need to huff an puff over here.” She smiled widely at the voice. She turned to gaze into his eyes and felt her breath knocked out from her lungs. Thorin III Stonehelm (or just Stonehelm as she referred to him simply as) was wearing his crimson red ceremonial carb with a black warg fur cloak rested upon his shoulders. He was stunning. His dark brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun at the back of his head with braids running throughout the organized chaos. His beard was brushed and styled with oils. He was beautiful.

“You cheeky dwarf. I thought we had a greed to only appreciate one another from afar” She said with a large smile.

“Hmm. Well I jus’ couldn’ keep away from me favorite hobbit.” He leaned in close to her ear and whispered “Especially after las’ week. Love, I can’ get ye out of me head.” When he licked the shell of her very sensitive ear, her knees nearly buckled at the action. “So me pretty hobbit lass. Wha’ would ye say abou’ one las’ tumble and then we can be good again and go back to admiring from afar?” Esme blushed deeply but nodded and looked around to see if anyone was watching. Satisfied that no one would see them leave she took his much larger hand and let him lead her to his chambers.

* * *

 

A rumble of stomping feet and clapping hands snapped Sigrids attention to the crowd advancing on her. Dis rushed to her side. “It is time, Sigrid. Drink this.” her mother in law handed her a vile.

“What is it?” Sigrid asked after she downed the contents.

“It is stronger than any liquor I have ever had. It will help with what is to come.” Dis kissed both her cheeks and wished her luck.

Sigrid looked for FIli in the crowd and the two locked eyes just as Sigrid was lifted into a chair carried above the heads of the crowd.

“Hold on lassie!” Dain shouted to the girl.

She gripped onto the chair for dear life as she was swept towards her chambers. The couple was both set down at the front of the doors and ushered inside. Fili gripped her hand and gave her a look that clearly said “be strong”, She gulped and nodded. Her head began to feel fuzzy and light all of sudden. Sigrid was pulled into the extra bedroom by a dam she did not know. The dam began to strip her of her clothing. Sigrid protested loudly at the dams rough treatment of the thin lass.

“Hands off my cousin. I’ll get her ready.” the human girl breathed a sigh of relief at her cousin’s voice. When the dam didn’t move Gyda pushed her from the room. “Leave us, now!” Gyda gently unbuttoned her cousins dress and unlaced her corset. For the first time in hours Sigrid was able to take a deep breath, it felt glorious.

“I don’t have to go naked do I?” the girl asked quietly.

“No Siggie. But the gown the council wants you to wear is not much better than being naked. Completely see-through. _Ókræsi-legr aldinn oskilgetinn (dirty old bastards)._ ” Gyda grumbled. Sigrid giggled at her words. “How much have you had to drink Siggie?” Sigrid tried to recount her drinks but couldn’t.

“Enough” was all she answered.

“Alright then.” Gyda handed the young girl the sheer white gown and Sigrid pulled it over her head. Gyda went about locking away the new princess's jewels and tiara in her wooden lock box. “Okay my girl. I am going to be in there with you no matter what. Do not look at anyone else but Fili, do you understand? It will make you dry up faster than the Desert of the Dead and make things harder.” Sigrid nodded at her cousin’s words.

“Only look at Fili, got it.”

There was a knock at the door and Gyda opened it to find Kili standing before her. “Well you are not supposed to be here.” He said surprised at the redheaded halfling in front of him.

“Who cares. I am her guard. And no where in the ceremony contract does it say she can not have her guard.” Kili only shrugged and took the princess’s arm with a bright blush upon his cheeks. Her gown was absolutely see-through. He averted his eyes as best as he could and held tightly to her arm. It was a good thing he did so, for her legs were beginning to feel as if she couldn’t move on their own.

She heard a roaring of blood in her ears and her vision was blurring. “Wha’ did mum give me?” Sigrid slurred.

“Something that will help you get through this. Just relax into it. Don’t fight it.” Sigrid nodded at Kili’s words and continued to rely on him to help her walk.

* * *

 

Fili was already in the room wearing naught but a sheer night shirt that went down to his knees. He had almost taken up his twin swords against the council when he thought of them dressing Sigrid in the same fabric. ‘ _They just want a show. Fucking perverts.’_ Kili slipped into the room and handed Fili a vial filled with blue liquid. “What is this?” he asked before he brought it to his lips.

“It will help with your whiskey dick.” Kili said simply with a nod. Fili drowned the vial and shuddered at the foul taste. “I need to go escort Sigrid to the room. Try not to kill the council members, aye?”   
the blonde prince nodded at his brothers words. All too soon Thorin came to escort Fili to the bedding chambers. “Only look at your bride. Do you not look at the council.” Thorin told him and slapped him on the back.

Fili was led into the room at the same time as Sigrid both coming in at opposite doors. The blonde prince wanted to wrap a blanket around her shoulders or cover her somehow. Her pink nipples and juncture of her thighs was very clearly visible. In his mind he killed everyone of the ogling council members several times over for viewing the body of his wife. Fili took her hand and led her as quickly as possible to the bed. They both got under the covers and waited for Thorin to signal the beginning of the ceremony. One of the council members voiced his displeasure with having Gyda present, which was a huge mistake.

“Oi. Fuck off! I dare you to try to get me to leave this room. If I leave I’m taking your head or your cock and balls with me, your choice!” Thorin sighed loudly and told the council it is his decision that she stay. They were not happy but they accepted their kings orders. Thorin read the ceremonial prayer for many heirs and a happy union and signaled for Fili to begin.

Sigrid was so far gone that she could barely register what was happening. Her husband pulled her mouth into a hot kiss. His cock was rock hard despite the amount of whiskey and anxiety making his brain swim. He realized it was the blue vial he had been given causing his cock to be hard. He pulled the blankets over him and Sigrid and began to feel between her legs to measure her wetness. He was pleasantly surprised when he found her wet enough for him. He kissed her once more and then rolled himself on top of her. She spread her legs farther for him and he placed himself at her entrance. He looked into her clouded eyes as he slowly pushed into her. When he was fully sheathed in her he made quick work of creating a rhythm. Everything was fine until Sigrid looked to the side and caught the eyes of Thorin. Thorin attempted to look anywhere but at the girl in front of him while still looking like he was actively surveying his nephew consummate his marriage. Fili grabbed his wife’s face gently and moved her back so she was making eye contact with him. She moaned loudly when Fili his a spot deeper within her. The sound and the tight feeling of her body around his cock made him come quicker than he thought possible. With a grunt he spilled within her. A female apprentice of Oin was called into the room to check and make sure Fili did in deed spill inside of his wife. The dam swiped two fingers into the human girl and nodded to Thorin. The dam had left the blankets away from the human girl giving the council a lovely shot of the new princess. Gyda fast as lightening pulled the blankets up and growled at the council members. They had the good grace to actually look ashamed of themselves. Thorin read one final line in Khudzul and excused the council. As soon as everyone left the room Fili rolled over to look at his bride.

“Sigrid. Thank mahal it is finally over. You are mine and I am yours…” Fili was cut off by a loud snore from his bride. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist. “I love you my _kidhuzel_ _kurdu (most golden heart).”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration for Sigrid's wedding dress: http://kyky.org/uploads/image/file/2975/temp.png


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little slow but things will be picking up in the next two chapters or so.  
> I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. It should answer a few questions.  
> Thank you for reading!

* * *

“I think it is time you take your leave King Thranduil.” Bella told the elven king sternly. The sinister smile melted off his face at the tiny hobbits words. “I will escort you out my friend.” Bella looped her hand through the elf kings arm and walked him towards the exit along with his guards. “I want you to understand something King Thrandruil” Bella began when they had reached the front gates of Erebor. She turned to face him “They are my family and when you insult them, you fully wound me. I know you both have had misgivings with one another but you coming into our home and insulting not just Kili and Tauriel but their future children was absolutely unacceptable. You should be ashamed of yourself!” Bella stomped her foot.

The tall elf looked truly surprised by the hobbits outburst. “They are a lesser race than I and Tauriel should have been arrested for treason! She is a criminal, I was kind to simply banish her. I am a gracious King Belladonna, I am held to a higher standard of being. Nothing I said was untrue.” He turned his nose up into the air.

Bella saw only red. “If you are a King then act like it you sniveling pompous arse! If I could reach your face I would slap you for your lack of manners! What you said in there couldn’t be farther from the truth. You are no better than them if anything you are worse. They are lovely and loyal to a fault. They are wonderful beings that I am proud to call family and my people. They have so much love in their hearts unlike you King Thranduil of the Greenwood. There is no longer love in your heart and it pains me to see. I hope that someday soon you will let go of the darkness residing in you. Until then, good day King Thrandruil.” Bella turned to leave.

“Hobbit...Do not turn from me. Belladonna…”

she raised a hand, her back still turned, and spoke sternly. “I said good day!”

He stared at her retreating form with a mixture of pain, guilt and anger setting in heavily.

By the time Bella had made it back to the great hall Fili, Sigrid, Kili, Thorin and Gyda had gone to the consummation ceremony. The hobbit grabbed herself a very full glass of elven wine and sat back to watch the party unfold. She had dismissed a friend today and it hurt but by yavannas garden did he deserve it. She felt her blood begin to boil for the words he had spoken to her beloved nephew and friend. She chugged the wine and grabbed another. In true fashion of a war of words she thought of a million other stinging words she should have used to verbally eviscerate the taller being.

“Bugger it all. I have become rusty. Maybe Lobelia was good use to me after all. She kept me sharp in the mind games and word wars.” She muttered.

“Well I don’t know about that. She is an ungodly hobbitch.” Paladin said beside her.

Bella jumped at his voice. “Yavanna above Paladin! You scared me!” The female hobbit said as she fanned her overly warm face.

“Sorry Bella. But she is a very unpleasant individual is she not?” He quirked an eyebrow and took a sip of his ale.

“Yes. very much so. I’m not saying I hate her, but if it came down to saving her life or taking a cup of tea. I would ask you to pass the sugar.”

Paladin laughed at her explanation. “Oh. Yes. I’m not insinuating that I loathe her, but if she were on fire I would pull up a chair and roast pine nuts over her pire.”

This had the two hobbits in a fit of laughter for several minutes.

“I am not implying that I detest her, but if she were running from wargs I would trip her.”

The two laughed and exchanged insults to an absent Lobelia for some time before Bella spotted Thorin walking through an adjoining hall. She quickly excused herself and ran to him as best she could on tipsy legs.

“Thorin. Wait for me love” Bella called to the dark haired king. Dwalin was trailing behind him looking truly disturbed.

“Givashel. I am turning in for the night. I do not feel well. Is there something you need?” Thorin said tiredly.

“Oh. No. May I join you?” Bella asked quietly.

He nodded and held out his large hand for her to grasp. She held onto him and silently followed him to his chambers. Dwalin nodded to the two night guards and excused himself for the night. The hobbit and the king walked into the room and headed straight for the bed. Bella laid down but Thorin sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

“What is it Thorin?” the tawny haired lass asked.

“She looked at me.” He mumbled.

“Who?” Bella was thoroughly confused at this point. She wasn’t sure if it was the elven wine or if he was truly not making sense.

“Sigrid. She looked at me as if blaming me for this happening to her. It was horrific watching the council smile down at them. I could barely stomach it. The council demanded they be able to watch a child consummate her marriage! She is barely eighteen Bella! I couldn’t get her out of it and it was so humiliating for her. I tried so hard to find a way around it.” He said woefully.

“Thorin. This is the way of men. Sigrid understands. I am sure she doesn’t blame you. It will be okay.” She rubbed his back in smoothing circles and coaxed him to climb into bed.

Long after he fell into a restless sleep Bella stayed awake thinking of what this could mean for her and Thorin. ‘ _Will they make me do the same? Will they demand to watch the King bed his hobbit bride?’_ She felt her stomach plummet as fear crept into her bones.

* * *

 

The next morning dawned far too early for many within the mountain, Sigrid especially felt the pain of the morning flowing through her body.

“Valar.” she croaked.

She was face down in the pillow wearing naught but a thin night dress. She attempted to recall last night and couldn’t remember much. What she remembered vividly was looking into the eyes of the king and wanting to crawl into a hole and die. She would never be able to look her husband’s uncle in the eyes again. She could feel the heat of her blush spreading across her face and chest. She couldn’t even remember how the eye contact had happened. Her entire body felt as if it was floating on a strange cloud with her mind absent. Almost every memory she had from last night was blurry, and for that she was immensely grateful. The last memory she had was of her mother in law telling her to drink the vial in her hands and then everything went blank. She made a mental note to kiss her mother in law for her foresight. Sigrid stretched her limbs out beside her and felt a hard body beside her. She raised her head and met the blue eyes she loved to much. He then broke out into laughter

“What?!” She said self consciously rubbing her face to see if she had drool.

“Oh Siggie are the most beautiful creature I have had the pleasure of gazing upon. But your hair. My love. I didn’t know hair could stick up like that. It is positively unnatural.” He chuckled and ran a hand through her wild curls and half  undone braids.

“Hm. You should see your hair my golden prince” She tease and kissed him softly.

He became somber immediately and jumped out of the bed. “Let’s get out of this room aye? I’d like to show you your wedding gift.” He walked to a corner of the room and found two robes.

“Aye. Lets get out of here and never come back to this room. Also, can we burn these?” She asked pulling at the sheer gown anointing her body.

Fili ripped his off of his body and pulled his robe around his stocky frame. Sigrid followed suit and soon the two royals were speeding out of the room towards Sigrid’s wedding gift and a fireplace fit to burn night shirts.

It was still early enough in the morning that Sigrid and Fili did not run into anyone in the Royal halls as the crept through in naught but their robes. Fili tugged his new wife to a door painted with a color as blue as the clearest lake. He turned the knob and swung the door open. Before she could take a step within he scooped her into his arms. She squealed in delight and laughed loudly. He set her down just inside the threshold with a kiss.

“Is this my gift?” The human girl said in awe.

The room was beautiful, decorated in shades of sea blue and green alongside white and tan. It took her breath away. There was a formal sitting room with a large fireplace that had been painted white. Above the mantle were two oar’s crossed above it.

“Where did you get those? They were from my family's boat. I thought they were lost forever after we crossed the lake.”

Sigrid said as she looked at her family symbol carved into the spoon of one oar, the other oar had the crest of Durin carved into it. Both of the carved symbols were newly inlaid with gold.

Fili nodded “Aye. I was able to find them by the edge of the lake. A man was selling them so I bought them off of him. He had collected all of the spare boats and oars that were left behind after Smaug.”

In front of the fireplace was the fur rug Dagny had given her two nights past. There were beautiful leather wingback chairs sitting before the fire as well. She looked around the room and found a wall covered in golden frames. She walked up to it and saw that it was drawings of her family as well as Fili’s family. The drawings looked so realistic she could have sworn they were trapped inside the frames looking out at her. The most touching drawing was the one of her late mother.

“How did you get this?” Sigrid asked as she tentatively touched the frame.

“Ori drew them all. For that one your father described her to him and he drew it. Your father swears it looks exactly like her.” He said softly.

Sigrid felt tears well in her eyes. “Aye. This is exactly how I remember her. She was beautiful.”

Fili hugged her around her waist and gave her shoulder a kiss. “You just like her. So beautiful.” his wife turned in his arms and gave him a sweet kiss. “Would you like to see the rest of our home?” Fili asked her.

She nodded enthusiastically and was soon pulled into another room. Their bedroom had a beautiful canopy bed, the fabric of the canopy was a tightly woven ivory fishing net.

“I know how much you miss being close to the lake so I thought I could bring pieces of” She smiled softly at his words. He had done a wonderful job of adding a lake type theme to the home. “I also know how much you will miss sunlight so I made you this.” Fili dragged her across the bedroom to a small study. He walked to a set of sturdy stone doors and pushed them open. Before her stood a beautiful balcony.

“Fili! You made this for me?” She squealed in delight.

“Yes my _kidhuzel_ _kurdu (most golden heart)_. I want you be happy here. I want this to be your home, a place where you will always find happiness.” He told her sincerely.

She pulled him into a passionate kiss. “Wherever you are is home for me.”

* * *

 

Tauriel and Kili rose with the sun and strapped on their armor to leave the mountain. Kili needed to clear his mind and archery was the best thing for it. The couple made their way through the mountain still half asleep. When they reached the outter range and breathed the fresh mountain air into their lungs they both relaxed.

“So tell me _meleth nin,_ how awful was last night? We did not get the chance last night to speak on it.” Tauriel said as she nocked another arrow.

“Horrible. Humiliating. Awkward. I have thanked the gods every hour since last night that we wed in secret and that I am the spare.” Kili told her.

“What do you mean the spare?” Tauriel smiled despite their conversation when her arrow split her husband’s in the target.

Kili groaned and attempted to do the same barely missing by less than a half inch. “The spare? It means I am not going to be king. Fili has been trained from a young age to be a ruler. I was just there incase Fili died, I could take over as king. I am the spare, Fili is the heir. Not for the first time my life I am grateful I was not born first. Fili will be expected to produce heirs for the throne, our children would most likely never rule. And for that I am overjoyed. It is a responsibility I would never want.” He told her sincerely.

“Yes. I agree. Nor would your people take a half elf as a king.” She told him with only a slight bite of bitterness.

“If it came down to it they would have no choice. Durin’s blood will run through our children’s veins. They will have royal blood.” He stopped shooting to look at his slender wife. She was beautiful in her Durin’s blue armor. He had given it to her as a gift after they were wed.

“Enough of that. How is Sigrid this morn? Do I need to check on her?” the elf asked.

“No. I doubt she remembers much of last night. Mum made her drink enough sleep syrup to knock out a oliphant.” Kili grimaced when his arrow went wide. “Say what you want about my mum but she is a smart dam.”

Tauriel made a noise of agreement. “What of Fili? How is he?”

Kili chuckled without humor. “Uncle made me give him the iron stiffener to make things go faster. Vile smelling blue liquid. As I predicted it was over quickly, the humiliation wasn’t dragged out.”

Tauriel gave her husband a strange look. “How could you have predicted that?”

Kili laughed out loud at her disturbed look. “Tauri my brother and I shared a room all our lives. Fili was not quiet when he _took care of things_ on the other side of our room divider (a thin sheet hung between our room). Also did you know that my mum made me _chaperone_ my dear brother on his outings with females? It was torture Tauri. I would have to sit around the corner and wait for him...always within earshot. I started wearing cotton in my ears to block out the horror _givashel_. Cotton in my bloody ears!” He said dramatically. His wife laughed loudly and pulled him into a tight hug

“My poor archer. How can I make you feel better?” she purred.

Kili, not picking up on his wife’s seduction techniques, only sighed loudly and nocked another arrow. “I know not. I have been scarred for life.”

Tauriel sauntered over to him and threw her arms around his shoulders. “Oh I have an idea. How about....” She whispered into his ear at that point.

He looked at her stunned for a moment. “You said there was no way you would ever do that…” He informed her.. She only shrugged and gave him a coy smile. “Mahals Balls!” Kili yelled. He grabbed his wife’s hand and sprinted towards the mountain.         

* * *

 

Gyda woke up to the sound of Valkyrie giggling and Dwaling making galloping noises. The halfling slid out of bed and padded into the sitting room. She leaned against the doorframe and laughed at the sight before her. Her husband had their daughter perched on his shoulders and was pretending to be a horse making the wee auburn haired girl erupt into peels of laughter.

“You know if anyone saw you right now they wouldn’t believe you are the second fiercest warrior within this mountain.” Gyda said, startling the burly dwarf.

“Fucking hell lass. I need to put bells on yer feet so I can hear ye comin.” He said breathlessly. “And who do ye think is the number one warrior within this mountain? It sure as shite isn’t ye. After yer performance last time we was in the ring I would dare say Bella is a better fighter than ye.” He told her with a joking smiled on his face.

“Hmmm… _minn bjørn_ you will regret those words when I get back.” She told him with a wink as she strapped on her weapons.

“Where are ye goin lass? We were just about to have breakfast.” Dwalin set their babe onto the fur rug before the fire and turned back towards his wife awaiting an answer.

“Mmmhmm. Sounds yummy. Save me a plate. I have a few council members to threaten and or maim.” The mohawk clad dwarf was about to say something when his wife raised a small scarred hand. “Before you even say it. Yes my love I will be safe. No I will not get caught. Ill try not to kill anyone today and if I do I will make sure the body isn’t found and you have no idea about it. I love you so much.” She kissed him on the lips and gave him a tug of his beard. She dropped a kiss to her daughter’s fuzzy hair and then flitted out the door.

* * *

 

Bella looked towards the empty bed beside her. Breakfast had been an interesting affair this morning. Fili and Sigrid were of course absent. Tauriel and Kili came stumbling in late with their hair and clothing in absolute disarray and smelling of sex. Bella had shook her head and tsked at them for their poor manners with a small smile on her face. She could never truly be angry or disappointed with her raven haired nephew. Dis was speaking with Oin about some potion or another. Gloin, his wife and son were all fussing over dams they had met at the dance the night before. Gimli claimed he wasn’t sure he even wanted to marry a dam, what if he wanted to marry a hobbit? That shut his mother up for a good long while and caused Gloin to

“praise mahal that the biggest mouth in this damn mountain finally shut for two minutes _”._

Ori was working on one sketch or another for Dori. Dori was planning a new winter clothing line for the Golden Princess of Erebor and Ori was putting it down on paper. Nori was using his daggers to eat with. Bifur and Bofur were discussing various toys that they thought hobbit children might like. Bombur his wife and horde of children were all very respectful of their food and ate as if they might never see food again. Thorin and Balin were pouring over contracts while Dwalin spoke of certain safety measures with Valkyrie balanced on his lap. Gyda was nowhere to be found, when Bella has asked where she was Dwalin only gave her a noncommittal grunt. The hobbits were all huddled together discussing what each would bring to tea that afternoon. Bella had left breakfast early saying she was tired and needed to lay back down. In reality she was terrified and needed some time to plan how she was going to avoid a similar fate as Sigrid. It was not extremely uncommon for humans to have bedding ceremonies, but it was a very serious and disturbing situation for a hobbit. It was unheard of in the Shire, not just because it never happened there but because it was so crude it was never talked about. Bella looked down at the herbs on her side table and an idea hit her. “Yes! Ylva! I am a crafty hobbit!” Her dire wolf looked at her in confusion from where she lay on the floor. Bella grabbed her pouch of herbs and tossed them into the fire. She sat back on her heels and watched them burn with a smug smile on her pink lips.  


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Chapter  
> -Tigerlily and Bofur sexy times  
> -Crazy Gyda being Crazy  
> -Some Esme and Stonehelm sadness (sorry about it).  
> -Fili/Sigrid and Kili/Tauriel fluffs
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Time within the mountain seemed to fly by faster than a humming birds wings. Sigrid and Fili were typical newlyweds, always finding a new place to profess their love for one another...physically. Kili refused to eat at their kitchen table knowing exactly what had taken place there, multiple times. Kili and Tauriel were so head over heels in love it did not matter how long they had been married they still acted as if their own wedding was last week. The two brothers had started a competition over who could deliver their wife with the most impressive grand gesture ever seen in Erebor. They went back and forth for weeks until Thorin called a cease and desist. Fili had built his wife a glass contraption that held water and fish to help remind her of home. He had put it in their sitting room for all to see when they entered her home. He called it an “aquarium” Sigrid called it a “fish box”, either way the entire glass box was as long as their wall. When he ordered small fish be brought up from the lake as well as from the nearest ocean he had made a horrible mistake on his missive. Instead of 25.00 fish he ordered 2500 fish. Needless to say the entire mountain ate fish for almost every meal for two weeks. Thorin growled at Fili telling him that the cost of those “bloody slimey creatures” better be coming out of his own personal fund instead of the mountains treasure. Fili and Sigrid had to make the trip themselves the next time to acquire the beautifully colored freshwater fish for her fish box. It had been one of the most entertaining days of Fili’s life watching his wife squeal and jump up and down when she picked out her fish for his gift to her. She had even taught him how to ice fish. He had been horrible at it. They had made it back to the mountain that still smelled of cooked fish, with their beautiful array of colorful fish carried by themselves as well as fifteen others, Thorin had taken a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Bella rubbed his arm in a soothing manner and walked him towards her garden to relax in the fresh air.

Kili had countered his brothers gesture, expecting to one-up him spectacularly and without disaster. Unfortunately Kili was not that lucky.  Tauriel had claimed how she missed hearing bird songs so Kili decided to gather as many birds as he could for the surrounding forests and house them within Bella’s garden. When they began eating the hobbits garden the tawny haired lass put her foot down on the beautiful birds staying in her sanctuary. When they were in the process of moving them to a different room the birds mounted a counter attack like a well trained army and flew out as one unit pecking, pooping, swooping and causing over all mayhem. It took two weeks to get every bird out of the mountain after they all flew in different directions once free of the garden. Kili had never before thought his uncle might actually follow through on his threat of killing the young archer, until that day. Kili had cowered behind his brother who was doubled over in laughter. Thorin roared at the both of them that they were to cease and desist the madness. When the two young dwarrow exited the kings office he slumped in his chair.

“Why can’t they bring their wives flowers or sweet chocolate that those traveling men have been petaling? You love both of those things. Especially chocolate. I swear I have seen you eat your entire weight in that stuff.” Thorin groaned.

Bella snarled at him “I have NOT eaten my weight in sweet chocolate! How rude. You never comment on a female’s weight or eating habits Thorin Oakenshield.”

Thorin looked up alarmed at the small hobbit’s dramatic outburst. “Im sorry lass. I meant nothing by it. I simply meant you like it.” He tried back pedaling.

The hobbit broke out into tears. “I’m sorry. I have been so emotional lately. I am just so tired all the time and sweet chocolate is the only thing that sounds good.”

Thorin gathered his love onto his lap and rubbed her back while he rocked her slightly until her tears dried and snores rang out in his office. He carried her to his small couch and set her down with a blanket she had crocheted him. She slept there for hours while he poured over mining reports, occasionally looking over to smile at his soon to be wife.

* * *

 

Esme and Thorin III had thoroughly enjoyed their time with one another but as with all good things they come to an end. Eventually he left the mountain in a mess of tears and sorrowful glances back at the entrance of the mountain that none understood save one hobbit lass standing at the gates in a hooded cloak with sobs wracking her entire small frame. Before the dwarf left that autumn morning they had spent one last night wrapped around each other.

“Lass. I love ye.” Stonehelm had whispered into the darkness.

“I love you too. Promise you won’t forget me?” She had whispered through the tears spilling down her pink cheeks.

“I couldn't get ye out of me mind even if I wanted to, me Esme. Ye are forever burned into me heart and soul. I will never truly be Hydrie’s, for me heart will be resting in the green hills of the Shire.”

They had kissed and made love for one more night and morning. She walked him to the gates and gave him a final kiss and hug.

“Write to me?”

He nodded not trusting his voice.

She coughed to clear the sadness from her throat and stepped into her hobbit manners. “If you are ever near the Shire, tea will be ready for you no matter the time and I will always, always have your favorite blackberry pie waiting. I love you Thorin Stonehelm forever. No matter how far you go my love will always be with you.”

Warm tears slipped down his bearded cheeks. “Wear this lass. It will show ye are loved by the Iron Hills. Should ye ever need help from any dwarf they will help you. I am going to hold ye to that blackberry pie promise. I love it almost as much as I love ye. Which is more than I thought possible for a iron hearted fool such as I. Be smart lass, and strong too. This is not goodbye forever.” the dark haired dwarf handed her an iron bead with flower designs and jewels inlaid. On one side of the bead the crest of Stonehelm was carved into the iron.  He gave her one last parting kiss before mounting his pony and turning it towards the rest of the caravan. He shot her a sorrowful look about a half mile from the gate and she blew him a kiss. That last look at his hobbit would keep his heart warm for the remaining years to come until they saw each other once again.

* * *

 

Gyda was walking through the market of Erebor trailing her cousin when she heard a telltale whistle from the shadows. She requested Sigrid to wait for her in Gloin’s wife’s shop and walked towards the shadows.

“What news?” She said quietly.

“The Council is terrified of ye lass. States ye are more than mad out of yer skull but too afraid to try anythin’ against ya. They are plannin’ on attemptin’ the same ceremony for the King as they did for the Crown Prince. Says it is the new way. Jus’ coverin their tracks if ye ask me.” the ginger spy informed her.

Gyda growled. “You would think my last warning would be enough. Why must I always inflict pain to get my way. It‘s as if they don’t actually believe me. Do I not look serious?” Gyda asked Nori.

“Meh. I dont know. Ye are kind of a small wee bunny.” He chuckled and dodged her half hearted punch to his arm.

“Well it looks like I have some work for me. Any news from your people in the Blue Mountains?” She asked.

“Aye. Tha’ was the other thing I needed to talk to ye about lassie.”

Gyda felt the anticipation start to throb in her chest. “What?!” she bit out.

“Shite. Calm yerself woman. Zohar has settled into the Blue Mountains for the winter. Two weeks ago he sold his last batch of slaves for the winter. His business will resume by spring. Word is he has his eyes on the unprotected Shire.”

Gyda growled loudly at his words. “Fuck.” Was all she could say.

“Aye.”

Gyda gave the thief turned spy a slap on the shoulder and walked from where she was hiding in the shadows to find Sigrid. She spotted the tall human girl speaking animatedly with Gimli in his mothers booth.

“Sigrid come. I must see a hobbit about a bird.” her caramel haired cousin gave her an odd look but nodded.

Sigrid said her goodbyes to both Gimli and Gilli (Gloin’s wife) with a peck to their lips. Gimli looked like he had just shit his pants and Gilli looked truly confused.

“Cultural difference. Means goodbye where she comes from.” the redhead explained as she dragged her cousin from the market.

“Shite. I keep forgetting that isn't normal.” Sigrid said defeated.

“Aye its not. But it sure is funny.” her cousin laughed. “Come. I must find Bella.”

* * *

 

Gyda knocked on the King’s chambers. Bella did not officialy live here but she spent most nights here and had moved most of her wardrobe into the closet within. Gyda’s sensitive ears heard a small whimper from within. She kicked through the door and took off running towards the noise. The halfling could hear her cousin hot on her trail, then the sound of metal unsheathing itself. A quick glance behind her showed her human cousin holding a pair of twin dwarven daggers.

‘ _Good lass’_ Gyda thought. When the two females reached the bathroom what they saw made them feel for the small hobbit. Bella was floating in the large tub holding a bowl on her stomach filled with vomit.

“Just kill me now.” Bella croaked.

“No one is going to kill you _hljóð nipt”_ Gyda stripped off her clothing and waded into the water to collect the hobbit. She handed Sigrid the bowl of vomit for her to dump and began washing the hair of the hobbit. “So. Pregnancies a bitch, aye?” Gyda told her as she scrubbed the hobbits hair.

“Why did I want this?!”

Gyda and Sigrid laughed in harmony at the hobbits words. “It will be worth it in the end.” Was all she told the female.

When she finished washing her friend she guided her to the stairs where Sigrid helped pull the smaller being from the large pool. Sigrid pulled a robe onto the wet hobbit and laid her into bed with the cleaned bowl just incase. By the time Gyda had redressed and attached all her various weapons Sigrid had made Bella a cup of peppermint ginger tea and was rubbing her hands down with some sort of oil.

“Lemon oil. Helps with the sickness. You should have told me Bella. I am a midwife you know.” Sigrid chided the little female.

“Aye I know. It is just I was supposed to keep this secret to myself until after the wedding.” Bella said. Her eyes were looking a little clearer and she was appearing less miserable.

“Well that was a bad plan. You do know you are surrounded by Hobbits, an elf, and a midwife. How did you expect to keep this a secret?”

The hobbit only growled in annoyance for an answer.

“Fine. But answer me this. How are you going to tell Thorin?” Bella only paled and threw a pillow over her face. "Alright we won't speak of it now. What we do need to speak of is your connections in the Shire. Your grandfather is the Thain aye?" Bella nodded at Gyda's question. "Do you know if a messenger bird could make it to the Shire by the first of spring?"

Bella nodded again. "I believe so. Why?" She asked.

Gyda told her what she had learned from Nori. Bella jumped out of bed so fast it caused her to vomit. She groaned and then laid back down. "We must get a crow to deliver the message. They are winter birds. They can survive the trip. My grandfather will be able to warn all of the people before spring." Bella said confidently.

"Aye. I will get right on it." Sigrid said and bustled from the room with the redheaded halfling on her tail.

* * *

Tigerlily walked down to the mines with a basket in her hands. Esme had been a wreck the last couple of weeks since Stonehelm had returned home and all Tigerlily wanted to do was get away from the constantly somber hobbit for one afternoon. She planned to surprise her intended with a traditional hobbit lunch at work. The black haired hobbit made it down to the entrance of the mines with little trouble but stopped to ask where her loveable dwarf was.

“Bofur? He is down in the west mines lass. Ill have Thekke take ye down there. Not safe for a lass to be on her own down their. Easy to get lost.” He gave her a small wink and called to a brown haired young dwarf to lead her to the west mines.

The hobbit found out that Thekke was one of three children a rarity for the mountain. He about keeled over when Tigerlily told him she was the youngest of nine children. “If ye was no’ already promised to Bofur I would propose to ye on the spot lass!” He had joked with her. She laughed at his sweet words and asked him more questions about his family. “I’m origionally from the Iron Hills. I was in Dain’s army but decided to settle within the mountain. Me father was the second son to Lord of Nogrod. He took over the mines of Nogrod and I fell in love with it but being last son I had to go to the army. The first son of me grandfather, me uncle, is now Lord of Nogrod. His daughter, me cousin, is Hydrie soon to be Lady of the Iron Hills. She is to marry Thorin III Stonehelm. Poor bastard.” He told her with a shake of his head.

“Why poor bastard? Is she unappealing?” Tigerlily asked as politely as possible.

The dwarf laughed so hard he doubled over. “Oh aye. She is unappealing. Uglier than an orcs arse and meaner than a pissed badger.”

Tig felt a small wince of pain for Stonehelm. He was a gruff dwarf but sweet and endearing towards her dear cousin. “Is she happy about the marriage?” she asked.

“No’ tha’ I have heard of. I can’ imagine she is. Tends to prefer the company of females to males. No’ tha’ I blame her. I do too.” He told her with a goofy smile. She chuckled at his response. “Their marriage is one of political standing. There is no love between ‘em. Nogrod needs trade partners as does the Iron Hills. Both need allies and the Iron hills needed someone to help produce an heir. Nogrod had a dam to spare. There ye ‘ave it. Stonehelm is to marry me cousin. Word ‘round here is tha’ he found his love within the mountain before he left. I think it is a pile of rubbish. But ye never know. At the very least Stonehelm and Hydrie will be friends tha’ happen to have a child together. Mahal willing.” He told her.

She could only nod in response. She felt sorry for both Hydrie and Stonehelm. To be forced into a marriage without there being love would be one of the most agonizing fates she could imagine. Tig heard the sound of something cracking and squinted to get a better look at what was ahead of her. What she saw made her mouth water and fluid rush to her core.

* * *

 

Bofur swung his mattock above his head, the pickaxe fell and split the rock in front of him. He heard his name being called and looked to see Thekke and a small figure slightly behind the taller dwarf. Bofur grabbed his things and walked towards where the two figures were standing. As he got closer he saw his hobbit was the small figure and all but ran towards her.

“Tig. What are you doin’ down here?”

She gave him a shy smile. “I thought you could use some lunch.”

He gathered her up into a tight hug and kissed her soundly. “Aye. I could always use lunch especially with a pretty hobbit lass such as yerself. Lets go.” He pulled his tunic above his head and grasped her hand. The two walked out of the mines hand in hand towards a row of rooms. He unlocked the door of one and pulled he inside.

“Where are we?” She asked.

“My personal work room.”

Tigerlily looked around the simple room. There was a desk in the center with two chairs in front of it. The top of the desk was littered with stacks of paperwork and a few books. Bofur began cleaning off the desk top, while asking her about her day. A small picture frame appeared under one of the papers and Tig quickly grabbed it.

“Oh lass…” Bofur reached out like he was going to pull it from her hands but she turned her back.

She gazed down at the picture in a sort of awe. It was a drawing of her laughing and dancing on a table top. She remembered it from the night of the Royal wedding. “Where did you get this?” She asked.

Bofur looked nervous. “I had Ori draw it for me.”

She smiled sweetly at his words. “You have a picture of me on your desk, aye?”

He gave her a dimpled grin. “I want to look at ye all the time and I can’t very well bring ye to the mines so I settle for a picture.”

She jumped up and sat on his desk before pulling him by the braids into a heated kiss. “You know. I have been wanting to try a few things.”

Bofur’s eyes widened. “Hmm. Wha' type of things lass?”

She began to unlace his trouser slowly. He groaned loudly when she dipped her small hand into them and grasped his already hard manhood. She pushed his trousers down a little further past his hips before taking him in her hand once again. She stroked him softly, watching in fascination as he threw his head back in ecstasy.

“Am I doing this right?” the hobbit asked him.

“Aye lass. Grip it a little harder.”

Her small hand did as he asked causing him to buck his hips into her hand. All too soon he was pushing away her hand to spill his seed into a rag. She watched him in fascination as the sticky white substance spurted out of his swollen tip. He pulled up his trousers and kissed her once again, dipping his tongue into her mouth.

“Yer turn lassie.” He pulled her hips towards him causing her to lay back on his desk.

She propped herself up on her elbows and watched as he slid her lacey short bloomers down her thighs. She brought her knees together to hide herself from his eyes.

“I wont give up my maidenhead until we are wed, Bo” She said worriedly.

“Aye Lass. I promise I won’t take yer maidenhead. Jus’ trust me.” She eyed him warily for a moment but nodded in approval. When he pulled her skirts over his head and pried her thighs apart she turned as red as Bella’s prize winning tomatoes. But as soon as his tongue dipped into her folds she sung like the angels above.

* * *

 

Gyda slipped into the council’s meeting room with ease. The guard on duty happened to be one of her favorite dwarves under Dwalin’s leadership. She slipped him some gold coins and gave him a promise of Bella’s strawberry tarts and he pretended he didn’t see her. She had him barricade the door behind her with a strict warning to not open it until she gave the secret knock. The Council was arguing loudly about one thing or another when Gyda stepped into the room. She pulled her axes out and jumped upon the large stone table. Many of the dwarves stood from their seats and backed away towards the walls.

“Ello loves. Remember me? I paid you all a visit some months past? Seperately of course.” She gave a maniacal laugh.

“I remember visiting you. Caught you in the middle of jerking off to memory of the child princess getting bedded.” She pointed her axe at a gray haired dwarf. “Remember how you became so scared your already miniscule prick practically hid inside of yourself. Or you” Pointing to sandy haired dwarf “Remember how you pissed yourself in fear. Hmmm good times. Good times!” She said with a fond smile on her face but then it turned thunderous. “But what I very distinctly remember was TELLING YOU COCKS TO LEAVE THE ROYAL FAMILY ALONE.” she shouted loudly. Some dwarves became frightened at her words others simply set their jaws. “Do you all remember the one thing I told you all?” She crouched from the table and grabbed the nearest dwarf by his braids exposing his throat to her axe. “Will you enlighten us my dear?” When he didn’t answer she pressed the axe into his throat with force. “Tell us now!”

He began to stutter out what she had told them. “Y-y-y-you s-s-sa-said you always keepppp your promises.”

She released her axe from the dwarfs throat and gave him a pet to the head. “Aye. Good job. I always keep my promises. Have any of you heard of the Lady Tira?” When a few nodded their heads Gyda smiled proudly. “Good. Well I warned her not to mess with the royal family any longer but she just wouldn’t quit it. So when I promised to cut out her eyes the little bitch thought I was joking.” She gave a short chuckle and held up a round golden pendant that was strung from her neck. “Well let us just say she is not seeing as well as she used to thanks to my handy grapefruit spoon.” the dwarves took one look at her pendant and noticed it was a eye that appeared to be encased in glass and gold. That caused six of the council to flee in fear towards the door, three of those six were the ones delegated to watch the bedding ceremony. When they pounded on it and couldn’t get out, Gyda laughed. “Uh uh uh. Not going to be able to leave until I say so. Now. I made some promises to all of you…”

Gyda was cut off by a single dwarf (the last of those who witnessed the ceremony) still sitting at the table with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Ye stupid bitch. Ye are threatening the council of Erebor. Ye wouldn’t dare do anything to us. I bet that isn’t even Tira’s real eye.”

Gyda gave him a sugary smile and pulled a small ball out of her pocket and tossed it at the dwarf. The ball burst into flames igniting the smug dwarf in fire. Every dwarf in the room screamed and ran towards the door attempted to break through it. The dwarf engulfed in flames screamed and attempted to put himself out. Gyda laughed loudly at his futile attempts. She opened up her pack she had on her back and pulled out a water skin. She dumped it upon the dwarf dousing most of the flames, the ones the water did not extinguish she used her boot to put it out. When the dwarf was extinguished and just his clothing charred, he laid to his back attempting to catch his breath.

“This eye that I carved out of Tira, was injected with highly concentrated saltwater and then dipped in many layers of resin to preserve it. Then just to be fancy I had it encased in a layer of glass and then adorned with gold. You see it is a type of trophy for me as well as motivation. I will be following through on my promise to retrieve her other eye and kill her for her treason. Now. Do you believe me when I tell you, that I will follow through on my promise if you disobey me again. I don’t give a fuck if you are Mahal himself. I will hunt your fucking miserable ass down and rip out your throat out with my teeth if I have to. Don’t try to mount a defense against me. I am highly connected with the highborns as well as the criminals of this mountain. I will not be detained. I will be free to hunt you down and kill you in the most horrific of ways. Make it easy on all of us and be smart for once. Heed my warning for this is your last. Leave the royals alone. There is no need for a consummation ceremony for there will always be a child to prove the validity of the marriage. It may take years but it will occur eventually. I was too slow to stop the Golden Princess’s ceremony but this one I will stop if I have to kill every one of you with my bare hands after I shave your heads and keep your braids as trophies.” She said calmly but no less menacing than her screaming. “Are we understood?” When no one answered she threw her axe at the door when they were gather, the axe splintered the wood. “Are. We. Understood?”

They all practically shouted "yes".

“Thank you my dears. Now if you would please step away from the door I must go see the future queen about some tarts.” The dwarves backed away from the door and cowered by the opposite corner. Gyda gave her special knock and pulled her axe out of the door. She shot the dwarves a wink and blew them a kiss before exiting with her laughter ringing in the chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing the Esme/Stonehelm sadness I listened to Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_S_TbD1XFM  
> It takes that paragraph to a whole new sadness level.  
> I will be writing an epilog for them so do not fret it is not goodbye forever to this couple.
> 
> The fire bomb Gyda used on the sassy dwarf is supposed to be a chemical type of bomb made of potassium permanganate and glycerin. When the ball is shaken the barrier separating the two breaks and lights the inside of the ball on fire, creating a fire bomb.


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took longer than normal to get this chapter out. We had some family drama in our house and also some home disasters that occupied my time.  
> This chapter is mostly just a feel good filler chapter. More exciting and drama filled stuff coming soon. 
> 
> This chapter includes:  
> -Thorin being a dumbass.  
> -Tiny bits of Tauriel and Kili fluff  
> -Bella's Hen Night (not that NSFW. Pretty clean actually)  
> -Fili being a sweetheart.  
> Enjoy :)

The Royal wedding of King Thorin Oakenshield and Belladonna Primrose Baggins II was set to take place the first week of spring. It was going to be a small wedding, for a royal, meaning very few other royalty would be making an appearance. Thranduil had declined his invitation, still upset over the stinging words from the hobbit lass. Dain would not be able to make it from the Iron Hills in time for the spring wedding. The only royal that would actually be present was King Bard of Dale. The King and Queen would be leaving to honeymoon in the Shire a few weeks after their wedding leaving Lady Dis, Crown Prince Fili and Princess Sigrid to act in Thorin’s stead. This would be the first real taste of royal responsibility Fili would be experiencing. He was nervous and not at all excited about it. He wanted to be on the road with the rest of the company. He wanted to be with his brother. He worried for him constantly even with the dark haired younger brother having a trained warrior as a wife. The brothers were close still despite their marriages. Fili had to suppress the natural instinct within himself to leave his duties at the gates of Erebor and ride out with his brother on their travels to the Shire. Sigrid had been the one to convince him otherwise. She had calmly soothed his fears and explained rationally why that was not an option. So the golden couple began to gather as much information as possible before the King’s departure so they could be prepared for whatever may arise. With the wedding being only a week away, they began to spend every free moment either in the library or in Thorin’s office bleeding him for as much advice as he would give.

Bella rung her hands tightly in front of her. She was beginning to show. Thorin had not noticed...yet. But the dwarf was as thick headed as possible when it came to females. Bella was attempting to squeeze into a dress that Dori had made her some months ago, but now it was not fitting like it once had. She heard a knock on her chambers and quickly ran to the door praying it was Thorin so she could tell him before the Spring banquet that night. She opened the door and was surprised to see her blonde nephew standing in the door.

“Fili? What are you doing here?” the hobbit asked confused.

“I am here to bring you to the banquet. Thorin was having a longer than usual meeting with the council and asked me to escort you.” He explained as he stepped into her chambers. “What is the matter?” he asked his aunt.

She looked very flustered and on the edge of tears. The hobbit broke down sobbing seconds later, Fili grabbed his aunt and pulled her into a strong hug. She let the tears freely fall from her hazel eyes.

“ _Irak’amad_ what is the matter? Did Thorin do something?”

Bella shook her head. “No. I j-j-j-just can’t f-f-f-fit into m-m-m-my dress!” she stuttered through her tears.

“Is that all? We can find you a bigger dress. Calm down _irak’amad._ I’ll take care of you.” the prince told her. “I have an idea! You wait right here.”

She gave him a look that clearly said she was in no shape to go anywhere and he flitted out of the room. When he came back minutes later he was carrying a familiar red dress.

“Gyda’s dress?” Bella asked.

“Aye. She said you could borrow it. She said it is really comfortable.” He explained and helped unlace the back of her current dress.

“Sigrid told you didn’t she?” Bella asked him with a scowl.

Fili looked shocked at her question. “What? Whatever do you mean?” He looked too innocent. Bella raised an eyebrow at him and the hung his head in shame. “Aye. She told me. If it helps I forced it out of her.”

The hobbit threw her head back in annoyance. “I guess that makes me feel better. How long have you known?”

He shrugged at her question. “A few days.” He told her sheepishly.

“Hm. Okay. Well, it could be worse. Help me into this dress” She turned and offered him the laces of her gown.

He laced her into the gown and placed a soft kiss into her curls. “You look beautiful _irak’amad._ You are positively glowing.” He told her with a bit of pride in his voice.

“That is just a sheen of sweat.” she jested at him. Causing the two of them to laugh. Fili held out his arm and the two walked out towards the banquet.

When they reached the banquet the party was already in full swing. Sigrid was being pulled around the dancefloor by Paladin. She appeared to be having the time of her life with the small gentlemen. Fili looked down at his little aunt, her eyes were fixed on the opposite door where Thorin had just entered.

“You need to tell him lass.” Bella nodded. “Go. Tell him now. He will be overjoyed Bella. Do not be fearful.” She nodded once more apparently forgetting how to use her voice.

She walked towards her soon to be husband with timid steps. Thorin broke away from a council member when he caught sight of his beloved.

“ _Givashel._ You are a sight for sore eyes. How are you?” He kissed her softly on her plump lips.

“Good. I need to tell you something.” She said nervously.

“I have something to tell you as well.” He gripped her hand and walked her towards the dance floor. He held her closely and leaned in to speak lowly in her ear. “The council was spooked by something and has decided not to demand a bedding ceremony. The only catch is we must produce an heir in two years to prove the validity of the marriage.” He growled out.

He was livid with the council. Most dams didn’t reproduce for a minimum of ten years into a marriage. It was practically unheard of to have a child before that. But that was for dams the council had reasoned. The halfling within the mountain produced a child on accident and within mere months of beginning a physical relationship with the Captain of the Guard. Thorin had roared at the council and demanded more time but they simply gave him the option of one or the other. Balin had advised him not to fight with the council on the issue. There were other ways of dealing with them later. He looked down at his soon to be bride and saw her looking pale and nervous. She was ringing her hands and looking anywhere else but his eyes.

“Well...yes…um… That will not be a problem.” Bella told him.

“Bella I don’t think you understand. It is not known for dams to reproduce so quickly.” Thorin began.

“I am not a dam.” Bella told him.

“Yes. I know that. But I am still a dwarf it was a fluke that Gyda and Dwalin…”

“Thorin I am pregnant.” Bella interrupted him but he continued to speak.

“Had Valkyrie so quickly. That is extremely rare. I guess we'll just have to go through the next two years and maybe we will be blessed by Mahal and beat the odds.” Thorin was rambling.

“Thorin. I am pregnant.”

He nodded absently and continued speaking. “If I can find a law in the old..What did you say…”

‘ _There we are. Finally got it.’_ Bella thought with a roll of her eyes. “I am pregnant.”

Thorin stared at her blankly for a moment then he nodded at her and walked out of the dance hall leaving a very hormonal hobbit behind.

* * *

 

Gyda watched as the King walked out of the dance hall, back straight and shoulders tense. Bella was openly sobbing and clutching her steadily rounding stomach. In Gyda’s red maternity dress she looked even more pregnant. Gyda whispered to Tauriel who quickly floated to Bella’s side and moved her to the desserts table. Gyda pulled her axes out of her dress and stomped towards the direction the King had disappeared through. When the redhead found the King Under the Mountain she was surprised. He was sitting against a wall with his head in his hands. Dwalin was crouched beside him with a heavy hand on his shoulder. The redhead silently crept behind a large pillar to hide and eavesdrop.

“How was I so blessed by the Maker? This is more than I could have ever hoped for. I don’t deserve this. I can never be worthy of this babe or his mother.” Thorin said in a raspy voice.

“Aye. Lad. I know the feelin’ well. When me _ozdol bushag_ was heavy with babe it felt as if I could never be enough for the wee lassie. It will be alright Thorin. Ye will be a great father. Ye raised Fili and Kili alongside that sister of yers. They turned out relatively alright.”

Gyda peered out from behind the pillar and saw Thorin give Dwalin a teary chuckle. He stood and clapped the large dwarf on the back.

“Yer hobbit is probably goin’ to go mad for jus’ walkin’ out on ‘er. Might wanna get back out there before me wife hunts ye down with her axes.”

Gyda held in her laugh at her husband’s words. ‘ _He knows me so well’_ She thought to herself.

“Aye. I might have to buy Bella an entire mountain of chocolate to atone for leaving her alone out there.”

Dwalin nodded and shoved the King towards the doors of the great hall. “Go apologize.” Dwalin told him firmly.

* * *

 

Once the king was through the doors Dwalin sighed loudly. “Come on out lassie.” He said in a loud voice.

Gyda stepped out from behind the pillar a little sheepishly. “How did you know?” She holstered her weapons and walked towards him. He opened his arms for her, when she stepped into his embrace he kissed the top of her head.

“I am starting to feel wherever ye are lass. Plus I know ye keep one eye on that hobbit at all times. If she was cryin’ Thorin is most likely to blame.” He said with a chuckle.

She stretched up onto her toes and kissed him. “Aye. That is true. Why did he run?”

Dwalin put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her back towards the celebration. “He is King. He can not break down and weep in front of his people lass. He was overwhelmed and needed a good panic before collectin’ himself. Should ‘ave brought Bella with him though. Would ‘ave saved his arse a bit of groveling."

The halfling chuckled in agreement. “When did you get so wise _minn bjørn_?”

He gave her a kiss to the forehead and opened the large doors for her. “Lass I am as wise as they come. Ye are just too distracted by me other...attributes to notice.” He said with a saucy wink.

* * *

 

Bella was blubbering into a chocolate and strawberry cake that she could have sworn Bombur made especially for her, when Tauriel stiffened beside her.

“My King.” Tauriel stood and bowed to the raven haired dwarf.

He bowed his head to her in return. “May I speak with my beautiful Bella?” He asked her.

Bella waved her hand never looking up from shoveling cake into her mouth. Tauriel tried to hide the smile on her face but didn’t quite succeed. She decided to go pull her friendly husband away from the dams crowding around him instead of listening to the King grovel. Thorin sat beside his hobbit with a sigh. He pulled a fork off the table in front of him and attempted to take a bite of the tawny haired lasses cake. She turned to him and actually growled while wrapping a protective arm around the confectionary delight. He chuckled when the shock wore off. She smiled at him and offered him a bite of the cake. He accepted the bite and pressed a chocolatey kiss to her soft cheek. She chuckled and pushed him away.

“You know you are in trouble, right?” She told him with a glint in her eye.

“Aye.” He told her somberly.

“Are you not happy?” she sounded so scared it broke his heart and he wanted to kick his own arse.

“I have never been happier than I am in this moment. I am sorry I left. I needed a moment to...gather myself.” He told her softly.

Dwalin happened to be walking by at the moment with his daughter and wife on his arm. He stopped in front of the couple and explained helpfully “He means cry lass. He needed a moment to cry in peace”. Dwalin continued walking as if he hadn’t just outted the kings secret.

“Thank you Dwalin.” Thorin said dryly.

“Why did you cry?” Bella had only seen her lover cry a few times. All moments very terrifying for her.

“I do not believe I deserve this honor you have bestowed on me _Givashel_. This is more than I could ever hope for. I never thought I would have the chance to marry let alone have a babe of my own. It was more blessings than I could bare at a single moment. I thank Mahal daily for you Bella. Now I have one more thing to worship the Maker for granting me. I love you. And I will love him with all that I am and all that I have.” He told her as he placed a large hand onto her slightly rounded stomach. His eyes held so much love that Bella couldn’t stand it any longer. She burst into tears and tapped her forehead against the father of her child’s.

* * *

 

Tauriel glided towards her dark haired husband. She always fell a little bit more in love with him whenever she gazed into those kind brown eyes she loved so much. Those eyes that had pulled her in while she was locking the smirking dwarf into a jail cell.

‘ _Aren’t you going to search me? I could have anything in my trousers.’_ He had told her with a mischievous smile.

‘ _Or nothing.’_ She had replied.

The elf smiled to herself at the memory. Her husband was a cheeky soul, and very flirtatious without trying. She surveyed the sight in front of her. There were four dams around her husband all vying for his attention. He was laughing with them and trying to tell them a particularly lively story about throwing dishes and cutlery in a hobbit hole. When he caught sight of his wife he smiled widely and excused himself to hurry to his wife’s side. The dams had trailed a hand up his arms as if to stop him. He merely shrugged them off without breaking eye contact with his wife. The four dams gave the elf looks that if they could kill would absolutely obliterate the willowy elf. She gave them a smile and a dip of her head. Kili looked over his shoulder at the dams, he turned back to his wife and grabbed her into a passionate kiss while dipping her deeply backwards.

“Mmm. what was that for my love?” She had whispered to him.

“I want there to be no confusion as to who I belong with. You are mine and I am yours. Forever.” He told her with a bright smile, eyes smoldering.

“Forever.” the elf confirmed with a kiss.

* * *

 

All in the mountain were happy and cheerful as the days crept forward towards the wedding. Bella’s Hen party was going to be planned by Tigerlily much to Bella’s relief. As much as she loved her heart sister, Gyda was a bit too wild for her tastes. After all Bella was a Baggins of BagEnd. The night of her Hen party the small hobbit was dragged down towards the river running beneath the mountain. She was shocked to see that Tigerlily had set up paper lanterns all along the shore and on the tables. There were flowers, food and an array of gifts overflowing all three tables. Bella was greeted by all of the party guests with a kiss to both cheeks (or the mouth by Sigrid) and hugs. There were about twelve females present at her party. Gyda, Dis, Sigrid, Tauriel, Esme, Tigerlily, Gloin’s wife, Bombur's wife as well as Bomburs eldest teenage daughter and a few of Bella’s friends from the healing rooms as well as the kitchens. Before long alcohol was flowing (not for the pregnant hobbit), food was being eaten (mostly by the pregnant hobbit) and sexual conquest stories being shared amid a chorus of giggles and guffaws. Soon gifts were opened and chuckled about. Tigerlily handed out gifts to all of the guests as is hobbit tradition. Every guest received chocolates, scented lotion and body oil as well as a small vile of fingernail dye. All were excited to watch the bride to be open her gifts and attention shifted to the tawny haired lass. Bella mostly received lingerie, body oils, a vibrating phallus that Gyda swore Bella would need

‘ _because the middle months of pregnancy made you hornier than a jackrabbit in spring.’_

All mothers present had nodded their heads in agreement at the halflings words.

“Wish I ‘ad one of these when I was pregnant with me wee bairns. Would ‘ave made me life a lot easier, not to mention made me nicer.” Gloins wife Gilli had said while admiring Bella’s new “toy”.

Bombur’s young daughter looked truly traumatized. Her mother who was steadily becoming more and more inebriated sent her young daughter back home before the real fun would begin. The redheaded young dam looked as if it was the best news she had ever received. She dropped a quick kiss to the hobbits cheeks and was on her way back to her families hall. After the young girl left the women let loose. Clothing was shed, splashing in the river began, truth or dare occurred, Gyda kissed most of the women on the mouth (her favorite was the elf. She was strangely attracted to the taller female when drunk off her arse), Tigerlily showed the rest of the females how to play strip poker and every last person had a top night.

Dis chuckled to herself in remembrance of her fun she had last night. She had not had that much fun for decades. The raven haired dam rolled out of bed and quickly bathed the river water off of her skin. Last night had been so crazy she didn't even bathe before bed. She stumbled out of her clothing and passed out without another though. Today was her brother’s wedding day, she was gaining a new sister as well as a new niece or nephew. The dam could not be more excited for the pregnancy. It was meant to be a secret until after the wedding. Not that it could be kept a secret for long. The hobbit was very small, Thorin was very large. The babe was taking after its father in size. The hobbit was barely two months along and already showing with a small rounded bump. Barely noticeable to common eye, but any mother could see the signs. Dis smiled thinking of her brother as a father. He was a great stand in father for her boys after the passing of Vili. But it was a different story having a child your own blood. A child pushed out of your lover. Dis was practically giddy thinking of her brother ‘s reaction to watching the birth of his child. Most males did not wish to watch the birth of their own, which Dis thought was absolutely absurd. They helped make it they should have to experience all sides of having that babe in their lives, Childbirth being a large part of that. The younger sister vowed to herself that she would force her elder brother to be present for the birth of his child. She needed to begin placing bets that Thorin would vomit at the sight or pass out. Dis laughed loudly at the thought. She climbed out of the tub, dressed quickly and made her way towards the hobbits chambers. She opened the door to the rooms and found the hobbit still asleep, tangled in a mass of sheets. She moved to the balcony and opened the doors allowing light to flood room.

“Rise and Shine Bella Baggins! It is your wedding day!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up the Royal Wedding.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last fluffy chapter before it gets more exciting. Thanks for sticking with me you guys!
> 
> Special thank you to Cassidy_And_The_Company for giving me the wedding song idea. You're wonderful. :)

“Rise and Shine Bella Baggins! It is your wedding day!” Dis voice disrupted the snoozing hobbit.

Bella jerked out of bed and landed on her large feet. She clasped a hand over her mouth and went stumbling towards the bathroom. Dis winced as she heard the hobbit heave up what little was sitting in her stomach. When Bella returned she was sweating and pale. She flopped down on the bed face first. Her soon to be sister in law forced a piece of bread into her hands and demanded she eat it. Bella pushed herself into a seated position and began nibbling on the bread. Gyda, Sigrid and Tauriel came in with a flurry. Ylva howled happily at having the women in the room. Gyda gave the large beast a snuggle to the face and scratched under her chin making the wolf’s foot pound against the stone floor rapidly. Valkyrie who was strapped to her mother’s chest gave a shout of joy at the wolf’s actions.

“Ylva, would you mind watching the wee babe?” the redheaded halfling cooed at the midnight wolf.

Ylva bowed her head and curled on the rug by the fire. Gyda put her daughter down by the animal and watched as the wolf herded the small babe with her nose. Sigrid made a small affectionate noise at the scene and then turned back to check on her patient.

“Bath time.” Dis announced after the initial once over by the midwife/niece.

Bella groaned and stumbled towards the bath. The warm water was already drawn and heavy with bubbles. Bella shooed everyone out the door so she could get undress.

“Why? Its not like I haven’t seen you naked. In fact I saw you naked last night! Shit. I saw everyone in this room naked last night!” Gyda said with a wink towards Dis. The dam chuckled and grabbed the halfling by the arm to pull her out of the bath chamber.

Once the hobbit was done with her bath she was wrapped in a fluffy robe and sat before the fire. Ylva rested upon her feet, warming them, while Bella ate and Dis did her hair in dwarven fashion fit for a queen. Tigerlily pulled the bride’s wedding dress off the bed and began to pull it out of the garment bag.

“Yavanna's garden. How is she supposed to walk in this?” the dark haired hobbit asked.

Dis only shrugged “it is not too heavy. Mine weighed about ten stones. I had to wear padding around my hips so that it did not leave cuts into my skin fore it weighed too much. Beautiful dress, covered in gems from head to toe. Absolutely worth it.” Dis said looking far off into the distance. Gyda was behind her making a disturbed face like the princes had lost her marbles, causing everyone apart from Dis to laugh.

“Time for the hair decoration.” Dis told the hobbit.

She began inserting gem studded pins into the intricate braided updo, next came the sapphire and diamond necklace. By the time they even got to the dress Bella was grumbling about how un-hobbity she looked. Tigerlily and Esme both agreed shyly but told her she looked beautiful none the less. The dress was truly gorgeous. It was deep durin’s blue with silver embroidered flowers along the bottom of the full skirt, the bodice and wrists of the dress. It had sapphires and silver pearls decorating the entire bodice. The gown was gorgeous, but very dwarven, making the hobbit feel as if it did not fit her fully. She felt even more silly when boots were attached to her hobbit feet.

* * *

 

Bella was soon escorted to the throne room for her wedding. Fili would be directing the ceremony as the next highest power in the mountain after Thorin. That left Kili to walk his _irak’amad_ down the aisle in hobbit fashion. Instead of a crown made of flowers, the dark haired archer lowered a crown made of mithril, diamonds and sapphires that appeared as if it were a flower crown. Bella looked up into the chocolate brown eyes of her nephew and he smiled at her.

He kissed both her cheeks and whispered “A final gift from Thorin”.

She felt tears gather in her eyes and looked up to her groom. He was wearing his royal garb and it made her knees weak. She leaned heavily on her sturdy nephew and focused on putting one booted foot in front of the other. The Seven Blessings in Khudzul passed swiftly. Bella perfectly pronounced her memorized lines and was soon braiding the hair of her love after he had done the same. Fili pronounced them husband and wife, Thorin kissed his bride and then moved right onto the coronation. Thorin trailed on in Khudzul for what felt like hours to the hobbit wearing a dress that weighed almost as much as her. Bella was finally handed a sceptre and then an orb with the runes of Mahal studded on it. She recited the practiced words and immediately after she finished Throin’s booming voice rang out through the halls. “Belladonna Primrose Baggins II Queen of Erebor!” The hall erupted into cheers and clapping. Bella handed the sceptre and orb very carefully back to Balin and was quickly grabbed by her husband’s large hand. The King and Queen of Erebor stood in front of their respective thrones and was greeted by well wishers and ass kissers for an endless amount of time. When most everyone had cleared out of the throne room Thorin gave his wife a lingering kiss on her lips and pulled at her hand.

“Come with me.” He told her with a wide smile.

Thorin led her towards the great halls but when he failed to turn into the doors of the Grand Hall she was slightly shocked.

“Where are we going Thorin?” she asked as she tried to keep up.

“Come faster my wife before anyone catches us!” The dwarf sounded just like his nephew it threw her for a minute. He was more relaxed than she had ever seen him. It made her think of what he might have been like before the fall of Erebor. She smiled at his joy and tried to keep up with the longer legs of her husband.

“Yavanna's garden, Thorin. My legs are much shorter than yours and I am wearing a dress that could drown an oliphant in water faster than you can say rosemary.” The hobbit huffed.

Thorin laughed jovially at her bizarre words. “You must be hungry my beautiful queen for you are speaking nonsense.” He stopped in the hall to dip his beautiful bride and mother of his child. He kissed her again, relishing the feeling of her soft lips moving alongside his.

“None of that you two. You will wait until tonight. Come Bella. Thorin has another surprise for you.” Dori’s agitated voice broke through the couple’s romance. Thorin scowled at the silver haired dwarf with gusto

‘ _And he is back. There is the Thorin I know and love.’_ Bella thought with a grin.

Dori pulled her into the King’s suite and towards her designated changing room/closet. Tigerlily and Esme were in there already practically jumping up and down with excitement. “Thorin. No. You stay out there.” Dori ordered and shut the door in the king’s scowling face. It took near thirty minutes to removed all of the layers and jewels from the hobbit. She breathed a large sigh of relief when the ridiculously heavy gown was removed from her body.

* * *

 

Thorin paced nervously outside the door of his wife’s dressing room. He hoped she liked his surprise. He knew it was hard for the hobbit to adapt to every dwarven custom. He knew she hated having to wear shoes at her own wedding, as strange a concept that was to all dwarves that knew of the hobbits utter despise of footwear. He knew she did not envision her wedding so...formal? He couldn’t quite place the word he was looking for, but he knew that his wife had not been dreaming of a dwarven wedding when she dreamt of this day as a young faunt. So he planned this surprise with Tigerlily, Esme and Dori. He heard a delighted squeal behind the door that he may or may not have pressed his ear up against. He smiled widely to himself and resisted the urge to pat himself on the back. A few minutes later the door opened to show his lovely hobbit wife. She was wearing the floral gown he had designed for her. It was a mix between a hobbit and a dwarven dress. The gown was floor length, blue and had some gems on it but that was about where the dwarven design ended. The dress had many brightly colored petticoats underneath and fabric flowers with gemstone stigmas littering the bodice and top of the skirt. It was a beautiful gown for a beautiful queen. The tears were gathering in his hobbits eyes once more. The gems that had been decorating her hair were replaced with all different types of flowers.

“Thorin. I love it. I love you! Thank you so much.” The hobbit cried and kissed her king thoroughly.

* * *

 

The crowed quieted and watched in awe as their new Queen walked back into the grand hall wearing a new stunning dress. Bella caught the eyes of the members of the company and smiled shyly at them. She was led to the front of the room where she climbed onto the head table so she could be heard and seen. When she opened her mouth every soul inside the room was silenced.

“In memory of all the fallen warriors that are the reason we stand here together in love. May we honor the great dwarves and dams that have made all this possible.

_I saw the light fade from the sky_

_On the wind I heard a sigh_

_As the snowflakes cover my fallen brothers_

_I will say this last goodbye_

_Night is now falling_

_So ends this day_

_The road is now calling_

_And I must away_

_Over hill and under trees_

_Through lands where never light has shone_

_By silver streams that run down to the Sea_

_Under clouds, beneath the stars_

_Over snow one winter’s morn_

_I turned at last to paths that lead home_

_And though where the road then takes me_

_I cannot tell_

_We came all this way_

_But now comes the day_

_To bid you farewell_

_Many places I have been_

_Many sorrows I have seen_

_But I don’t regret_

_Nor will I forget_

_All who took that road with me_

_Night is now falling_

_So ends this day_

_The road is now calling_

_And I must away_

_Over hill and under tree_

_Through lands where never light has shined_

_By silver streams that run down to the Sea_

_To these memories I will hold_

_With your blessing I will go_

_To turn at last to paths that lead home_

_And though where the road then takes me_

_I cannot tell_

_We came all this way_

_But now comes the day_

_To bid you farewell_

_I bid you all a very fond farewell.”_

There was not a dry eye in the room by the time she finished her last verse. All raised their glasses for those fallen as well as for the queen that brought more honor to those fallen than she could ever know. Thorin was taken aback by his wife’s actions. He had no idea what she had planned. He looked into every face that was staring at his wife in immense respect and approval. She raised her glass of wine high

“May Mahal guide their souls”

Everyone raised their glasses and were soon chugging the liquid within. “ _Sigin akyul id Uzbad ra Athane o Erebor!"_ They all shouted in Khudzul.

Bella bowed to everyone present and stepped off the table with the assistance of her new husband. “Do you know what you have done?” Thorin asked her in a whisper.

“Oh no. Did I offend them? I thought it would be good. Oh bebother! What have a done?!” Bella said anxiously.

“You have gained the respect and approval of every person in this room.” Bella let out the breath she had been holding. The band began playing a lively tune and dancing commenced.

“What did they say?” Bella questioned Thorin.

He bent his head to kiss her deeply. “Long live the King and Queen of Erebor.”

* * *

 

Sigrid watched as her husband was asked to dance by yet another dam. The human girl growled at the sight. She knew Fili would never do anything, but she didn’t understand why he had to say yes. He was already married. He was not supposed to find a bride. Sigrid took another deep drink of her white liquor she had snuck into the wedding feast. The liquor in the mountain was too refined for her commoner tastes. She started when the cup she was holding was taken from her hands and swallowed by the thief. She was pleasantly surprised to see the slight wince on her sister in laws face.

Tauriel grimaced as the strong liquid seared her throat. “Valar. What is that filth?” Tauriel rubbed the back of her hand over her mouth.

Sigrid laughed “White liquor. The cold fisherman’s medicine to every ailment in life.” Sigrid said with a sly grin. “What are you doing over here with me sister mine?” Sigrid was more than a little tipsy already. Tauriel said nothing only glared to where her husband was being spun around the dance floor by a particularly short and stout dam. “Bloody hell. She is as wide as she is tall.” Sigrid hadn’t realized the words had actually been spoken instead of just thought until Tauriel burst out laughing. Her laughter was musical and sounded of the sweetest bells.

“The beauty customs of dwarves is odd to me.” Tauriel admitted. “Kili was considered unattractive among his people.” Tauriel shared.

Sigrid gave her a strange look. “Really? We both know I prefer my men lighter but Kili is extremely handsome in the eyes of the daughters of men.” Sigrid told her.

Tauriel nodded. “Aye. None of these dams found him attractive until he reclaimed Erebor and is now the third richest dwarf within this mountain.” Tauriel growled bitterly.

Sigrid shook her head in disgust. “Greedy bitches.” Sigrid growled. The elf seemed surprised at the words out of the normally reserved human. “Fisherman’s daughter Tauri.” The blonde explained without even looking at the elf. She kept her gray eyes trained on her husband. She could tell he was extremely uncomfortable. Sigrid pulled her flask out of her hidden pocket in her dress took a deep pull and muttered “Fuck it.” She was sounding more and more like her volatile cousin by the day. She slipped her flask back into her pocket and marched towards her blonde husband.

“May I cut in?” Sigrid said with a sickly sweet smile.

The dam gave the human girl a tight smile in return “We are almost finished, _Princess_.” The dam said in a sugary tone but somehow managed to make “Princess” sound like a grave insult.

“You are finished now.” Sigrid declared and grabbed her husband’s hand. He chuckled and bowed to the dam. He grabbed his wife tightly to his body and kissed her breathless.

“Mmmm. Where oh where, my love, are you hiding the goods?” He raised a blonde eyebrow at his human wife after tasting the alcohol on her tongue. She slipped the flask out of her pocket and handed it to the dwarf. He took a long pull only wincing slightly when it burned down his throat.

“I don’t know how you drink that shite, Siggie.” He tried to conceal the cough that the alcohol caused.

Sigrid laughed loudly “Oh you strong invincible warrior of Erebor. Is a human lass able to out drink you?” She jested with him. He responded by giving her a rough pinch on her backside. She yelped and swatted at his chest with a laugh.

“Thank you for saving me. She was retched.” Fili whispered into his wife’s ear when he saw the highborn dam glaring at him from across the way.

“I don’t see why you have to accept every dance when a dam asks. You are already married!” the caramel haired girl huffed

“It is custom lass. Dams are few and very highly respected no matter what their class. It is considered an honor to be asked to dance by any female.” Sigrid pouted at his words. She knew understood but it didn’t mean she liked it. “Don’t make that face or else I will be forced to wipe it off. You know what it does to me.” He growled lowly. She had a mischievous twinkle in her eye at the dwarfs words. The human girl leaned in close to his ear.

“I dare you to wipe the pout right off my face in the most...creative...way possible.” She licked the shell of his ear and twirled one of his mustache braids between her fingers.

“Mahal. I love when you drink white liquor.” he groaned. It was less than five minutes before the couple was in a locked room clothing abandoned and hips slapping against one another.

* * *

 Tauriel waited until the song ended and stole her husband away before another dam could ask him to dance. She knew what each of them was thinking when they flaunted themselves in front of the dwarf they would never give a second thought to had he not be obscenely rich.

“ _Amrâlimê._ Have you come to rescue me, my warrioress?”

She smiled at his silly names for her. “That depends. Do you need assistance dwarf?” She told him very seriously. The only crack in her perfect facade was the laughter bouncing in her eyes.

“Oh aye! Very much so elf maiden. This is a very serious matter.” He attempted not to laugh but eventually just snorted loud causing both to break into tipsy giggles. He twirled the taller being under his raised arm as the dance commanded. “In all honesty. I am absolutely despising this attention.” He told her.

She rolled her eyes. “Oh yes I’m sure you can’t stand it. All of these dams ready to steal you away from your elf wife. How hard it must be to receive female attention.” She said sarcastically. He shook his head and with a genuine smile told her “There is only one female for my heart and she has stolen it to hide amongst the starlight. No other can compare or come close to her.” He tugged his wife’s forehead down into a long dwarven kiss.

* * *

 Bella and Thorin were carried to their chambers just as Sigrid and Fili had been but without the horror of a consummation ceremony. Bofur and Tigerlily watched hand in hand as her cousin turned a very bright red at the words of encouragement being shouted as she shut the door. The group made their way back to the great hall to finish drinking all of the ale available and party until the wee hours of the morning. Tigerlily had already felled three dwarves who had not witnessed the hobbits in a drinking competition previously. She was tipsy but not drunk yet. She watched as her intended tossed back yet another large mug of ale. She shook her head with a small smile on her lips.

‘ _He is going to regret this in the morning’_ She laughed at his misfortune. The lass felt her dark curls being moved by someone’s hand and she looked behind her to see a dwarf she had seen in the markets but had never talked to.

“Hello Master Dwarf. Is there something you are in need of?” She asked as politely as she could.

The dwarf was very clearly drunk out of his thick skull. “Jusss yer cooomppannyy lassie.” He slapped her bottom roughly making her squeak loudly.

“That was very inappropriate. I will forget all about it if you apologize this instant.”

He gave her a sloppy grin and attempted to kiss her. She moved out of the way quickly. He stumbled forward a few steps but soon regained his balance and laughed heartily. “Ohhhh ye lil’ mousey. Waannts _*burp*_ to play keep awayyyyy” He slurred heavily and grasped her arm harshly.

“Get your hand off me before I tell my fiance and he kills you for touching me.” She growled.

He laughed. “I ammm noott scacacared of yer mahal damnnnedd fiance.” He moved to kiss her once again and she slapped him hard enough to make her hand sting.

“You should be.” Was the only words she was able to get out when the dwarf was roughly dragged away from her and pinned to the ground.

A rain of punches and blows fell upon the inebriated dwarf. Bofur was hitting him continuously in the face. Blood spraying from the dwarfs mouth and nose. He was able to get a single hit on Bofur on the side of his face. The hatted dwarf barely noticed the hit due to his rage. Bifur grabbed Tigerlily but the shoulders and moved her away from the fight. The hatted dwarf was pulled off by his brother Bombur and carried away.

“Ye come near me Tig again and I’ll kill ye! Tha’ was a warnin’ ye prick!” Bofur screamed at the bloodied dwarf.

Bombur carried his brother to his chambers to cool off. The elder brother had wriggled and squirmed at first trying to get out of his younger, but larger, brothers hold. Halfway to their rooms he gave up and allowed the fat redhead to carry him without protest. Bofur was sat down on the bed and before he could say anything a flurry of black haired hobbit came bursting in the room. Bombur and Bifur excused themselves and allowed the couple to begin their discussion on what just occurred.

“There must be somethin’ wrong with me Bo.” Tig said with a nervous laugh.

“Wha’ do ye mean lassie?” He gave her a confused look.

“I liked that. I liked it a lot…” She said quietly. “No hobbit would ever come to blows to protect their woman. The insult would be talked through amicably. But that… that was… Exhilarating! Sexy! I can’t even describe it.” She gushed while pacing back and forth.

Bofur was expecting to have a very angry hobbit on his hands, he was pleasantly surprised at the turn of events. “Hmm. Exhilarating huh? Sexy even? Well lassie. Ye just wait til I can give ye a special pounding of yer own. Different than his of course. Yer’s will be in a much more...delicate area. More pleasurable too.”  He told her with a saucy wink and dimpled grin. She moaned at his words and jumped onto his lap pushing his back into the mattress as she settled above him. Straddling his waist and grinding down for any friction possible.

That night all was happy and calm, full of love. But the next day would see a very different scene for at least one couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bella's Tiara:  
> http://www.barbarasdreams.com/images/ebayblog/dec2011wordpress/mellerio_floral_tiara.jpg
> 
> Bella's hobbit wedding dress:  
> http://www.dressific.com/image/cache/data/dresses/2015-094/XXLF060-retro-floral-ball-gown-prom-dress-bishop-sleeves-2-686x900.jpg
> 
> The song Bella sings at the wedding is The Last Goodbye by Billy Boyd  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8ir8rVl2Z4


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate all of the comments and suggestions. You guys are the best!  
> I hope you all have a lovely week.

The roaring of the king could be heard throughout the upper levels of the mountain. The King and his new Queen had been fighting rather loudly since the day after their wedding.

“You are not going!” Thorin screamed.

Bella looked at him and openly laughed. “Like bloody hell I’m not!”

That only seemed to aggravate him further. The two were inches apart from one another when surprisingly quiet mousey Esme was the first to end it. The small sandy haired hobbit burst into the King and Queen’s chambers carrying a frying pan.

“Listen to me and you both listen good and well! I have not slept in five days time because of you two and your screaming matches. This is absolutely rude and not how either of you should be behaving. Especially you Belladonna Baggins!” Esme pointed the frying pan at the red faced couple. “Everyone in this blasted mountain can hear both of you! Now. If you would please. Either sit down and talk this through like the adults you both are or I can smash you both over the head with this frying pan. The choice is yours!” She growled. Thorin barred his teeth at the hobbit. “I am about three days of lack of sleep past being afraid of you King Thorin. That might have worked if I was fully rested. But. I. Am. So. Tired!” She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

“I’m sorry Esme. We will be quiet.” Bella said and rubbed her cousins back.

Thorin rolled his eyes “No. I am King and I will be as loud as I want. No hobbit will tell me how to act in my own kingdom!” He said petulantly with his arms crossed over his chest.

Bella saw only red. “Oh really!? A hobbit? You say that like it is a bad thing Thorin! Did you realize you married a bloody hobbit!? Was it my feet or my manners that persuaded you to think that maybe I wasn’t a dam? You’re queen is a hobbit! So I suggest you begin getting used to being bossed around by a hobbit, because it is going to happen frequently.” Bella growled and walked her exhausted cousin out of their chambers and towards her own.

* * *

 

Bright and early the following morning the families and friends gathered to wave at their family members as they left the mountain to travel to the Blue Mountains or in the case of the King, the Shire. Of the original fifteen of the company only Thorin, Dwalin, Gyda, Ori, Nori, Bofur, Bifur and Kili were present. Thorin finally convinced his wife to stay within the mountain with Fili and Sigrid (or so he thought). The King thought back to his morning as he said goodbye to his wife.

“I love you Bella. I am doing this for the good of you and our babe.” He told her softly as he rubbed her stomach.  
“You know that Oin as well as Sigrid as well as Tariel assured you that it would be fine for me to travel in this condition. I am not due for many months Thorin. More than enough time to get to the Shire and give birth there if I am to birth in the time frame of hobbits, which I highly doubt by the way.” She had said with her arms crossed over her growing chest.

“Don’t you want our child born under stone?” He asked her like she was crazy for thinking otherwise.

“If I could have my child outside under the open sky and in the flowerbeds I would!” Bella had growled at him.

He shook his head and kissed her. “He will be born in stone.” Thorin declared.

Bella gave him an overly sweet smile and told him “We will see. My King.”

He told her he would see her before winter fell and would be back before the babe was even born. “I love you. I will keep you close in my heart as I travel.”

She gave him a hug and muttered under her breath “I will be closer than you think.” He asked her what she said and she covered it by telling him how much she loved him. He nodded and left with one glance back at his wife.

* * *

 

Kili and Fili had a teary departure neither ready to let go of their brother. They were soon pried apart by their wives.

“Keep watch over him Tauriel. Do not let him do anything stupid. It is second nature to him so you will have to watch him closely.” Fili told the redheaded elf.

“Oi!” Kili cried indignantly.

“I will guard him with my life.” Tauriel said with a bow.

Fili pulled her in for a hug and then she was assaulted by a flash of caramel hair. “I will miss you so much Tauri.” Sigrid had been crying all morning making her eyes red and puffy.

Tauriel wiped away the tears from her human friends face. “I will miss you as well my friend. _Nîn velui a lalaith veren nalú en-agovaded vín (Sweet waters and light laughter until next we meet)._ ”Sigrid clung to the taller female until she was pulled away by the golden prince and escorted back inside the mountain. Tauriel and Kili climbed onto their horses and gave a final glance at the mountain.

Gyda was in the middle of the caravan with a horse drawn covered wagon. Valkyrie was nestled against the halfling's chest happy to be in her sling and more than thrilled to have the movement of the horse beneath her rocking her to sleep. Those around the halfling assumed that when she spoke she was speaking to the child against her breast but they were wrong. She was actually speaking with the hobbit hidden in her wagon.

* * *

 

It was seven days before the King caught his hobbit wife in disguise. She had avoided being recognized by dressing in men’s traveling clothes and wearing dwarven boots to hide her hobbit feet. She wore a large wide brimmed hat with her hair tucked into it and an oversized coat. But when Thorin had caught her she was wearing naught but her skins. It was dark, with most of the caravan of thirty slept soundly, Thorin looked over and saw his youngest sister son snuggled closely to his elf wife. Tauriel was staring up at the stars enjoying the warmth of her husband. It still baffled the king that she rarely needed sleep. The raven haired King stalked towards the river they were camped near. He felt grimy from travel. It had been a luxury to live in the mountain with plumbing and hot water whenever they wanted it. He had forgotten how dirty ones body felt while traveling. Thorin preferred to bathe at night away from the rest of the caravan. Dwarves were not shy of their bodies but now he was King and a very married king at that. Thoughts of his wife plagued his mind.  He was happy she had listened to him and stayed behind. Thorin pulled Orcrist out when he heard a small giggle and then a growl. He crept through the trees until he came upon the river. He first saw a pale figure standing in the water, then within a blink a black wolf with blue eyes was in front of him growling menacingly.

“Ylva?” Thorin questioned. The wolf sat in front of him, her hackles slowly lowering. ‘I _f Ylva is here…?’_ The pieces began coming together. Bella telling him she would be closer than he thought, her giving up too easy on the sixth day of fighting, the small “dwarfling” that was always near the hobbits. “Belladonna Primrose Baggins. Get out here now.” Thorin growled.

“Bugger.” Bella said as she stepped out from the bolder she was hiding behind. She was absolutely naked, her clothes resting on the branch near Thorin’s scowling face.

“What in Mahal's damned halls are you doing here?!” the king was trying his best not to scream. He did not want to wake the entire caravan.

“First of all. I am Queen Belladonna Baggin’s so there is that. If you are going to use my full name might as well use my title as well.” She told him haughtily.

Thorin looked up at the sky as if he was praying for the patience to deal with his wife. “What. Are. You. Doing. Here?” He was clenching his teeth so hard she was sure he was going to crack them.

Bella walked towards him and made to grab her clothing from the branch but her husband was faster. He ripped her clothes from the branch quickly and held them out of her reach. “Thorin! Give me my clothes!” She whined.

“Not until you answer me.” She crossed her hands over her growing chest and pouted.

“You really thought you could leave me behind Thorin? You are going to my homeland! The babe is not going to even be born until we get back if my calculations are correct. Worse case scenario I give birth in the Shire.” ‘ _or Rivendale_ .’ She amended in her mind.

Thorin gave her his signature scowl that no longer phased her and handed her back her clothing. “I’m sending you back to Erebor. One of the guards will be escorting you in the morning.” He growled at her.

Bella pulled her shirt above her head now fully dressed. “No.” She said simply and began walking away from him.

“Excuse me? Did you just tell me no?” He barked.

She looked at him over her shoulder. “Yes, I said no. I am not going and you can not make me. If you try I will evade that guard before we get fifteen yards from here and march right back. So no, I am not leaving you. I am staying by your side all the way to the Shire and back.” Bella told him firmly.

His face was turning that frightening shade of purple that he usually reserved for when he was truly and utterly irate. Bella turned with a sigh and walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around his stiff body and leaned her head against his chest.

“I love you. I will not be left behind. You can either accept this and let go of your anger or we can fight again about it later until you finally let me win.” She told him.

“You are going with the guard tomorrow and that is final.” his wife pulled her arms back from him with a sigh.

“Always the hard way with you.” Bella said tiredly. She stalked away towards the caravan before he could retort. Ylva was still sitting at his feet.

“You will go back with her as well.” He told the dire wolf. ‘ _Why am I talking to a damn wolf as if it understands me?’_ he questioned his sanity. Ylva huffed a large breath and then took off after Bella.

* * *

 

Dwalin awoke at first light, he opened his eyes for a moment and saw his daughter snuggled between him and his wife. He had never thought he would be able to feel love such as this. It was the biggest blessing he had ever received and he thanked Mahal daily. Dwalin shut his eyes once more but then realized something wasn’t right. He opened his eyes one again and found the source of his feeling. There was a small hand thrown over his wife’s waist. Dwalin pulled himself up onto his elbows and shook his head. He told Thorin his wife was not going to give up that easy. Bella was spooning Gyda’s back and Ylva was tucked against Bella’s back keeping her warm. Dwalin, knowing he would not be sleeping any longer that morning rose swiftly. He stuffed his feet into his boots and pulled the furs tighter around his babe. Dwalin ducked out of their tent and was face to face with his King.

“You’re up early” Thorin said over his cup of coffee.

“Too many Mahal damned bodies in me tent.” the warrior growled as he swiped a cup of the dark liquid. It was always better traveling with a caravan. They always had luxuries like coffee for the trip.

“Bella?” Thorin said in way of asking for her location.  
“My bloody tent, her mangy mutt too.” He told the king. Despite his words Dwalin actually loved Ylva. She was fiercely loyal, a good protector and gentle with his daughter. She was much more intelligent than a regular animal. If he had not known her as a pup he would have sworn she was a skin changer or one of Beorn’s animals.

“She is going back to Erebor today. Assemble one of the guards to take her back.” Thorin ordered.

Maybe it was because he was still half asleep or maybe it was because he was truly humored by the King’s attempt to control his wife’s actions, but the mohawked warrior laughed, deep and loud. “Thorin. She is no’ goin to go willingly. She will evade any guard we send ‘er with and she will end up right back ‘ere. Following the caravan as Ylva follows ‘er. Don’ be daft.”

Thorin scowled deeply at his oldest friend. “She will do as I tell her.”

Dwalin was not the only one to laugh at that. He turned at the noise of his chortling wife. She was holding Valkyrie to her breast, feeding the little lass, and openly laughing at the kings ridiculous words. “Thorin. We are cousins are we not?” She asked him after attempting to reign in her laughter.

“Yes, by marriage.” He told her.

She nodded “So we are family right?”

Dwalin gave her a confused glance. ‘ _Where is she goin with this?’_ he asked himself.

“Yes…” Thorin said warily.

“Good.” She whipped a hand out quick as a snake and boxed his ear.

“What the fuck was that about Gyda?!” He growled as he rubbed his ear.

“Family is there to let you know when you are being a dumbass and to cuff your ears when they see a case of the Halfwits coming on. You’re being an idiot.” She said simply. Thorin rubbed his ear and glared at the evil halfling.

* * *

 

Bella heard the commotion and decided it was time to hide until they were on the road again. She crept out of the back of the tent with Ylva hot on her heels. Bella ducked into Tigerlily’s tent when she heard Thorin shuffling around looking for her. Bella had to resist the urge to coo at how cute Bofur and her dear cousin looked. Bofur was curled around Tigerlily’s body in a protective and loving manner. His precious hat was perched on the dark curls of the hobbit. The normally hatted dwarf’s arm was slung over Tig’s waist and her fingers were threaded through his. Bella heard Thorin’s hollering coming closer. She threw herself down and pulled Tig’s blanket over her head. Thorin walked past their tent still grumbling for Bella to show herself. She had to suppress a giggle at how frustrated he sounded. She had just pulled the blanket off her face when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Bofur stared at her with confused sleep filled eyes.

“I ‘ave no’ had a dream like this in a long time.” He went to reach out for her and she slapped his hand away.

“Ew. Bofur. Just...Ew.” She got up haughtily and stormed out of the tent. She could hear Bofur’s raspy laugh following her as she marched towards Paladin and Esme.

* * *

 

Thorin did not find his wife again until the following night when she crawled into his tent and laid beside him.

“You will not listen to me will you?” He said tiredly as he scrubbed his eyes.

“No. I am glad you finally accepted it.” She kissed him slowly.

“I guess it will not be so bad with you here on the road.”

She hummed in response and climbed onto the dwarf’s prone body. “Do you have any idea what pregnancy hormones do to the mothers libido?” she asked him lowly.

He arched a dark brow. She showed him exactly what she meant two times over. When they were both drenched in sweat with hearts beating he lovingly rubbed her rounding stomach. “I wish you had listened to me Bella. I am afraid for you and my babe.”

She could hear the fear in his voice. “Love. Do not fret. I am safer on this journey than I was before. The orc and goblin forces have been mostly depleted. We have our allies guards meeting us to escort us through their lands. My king. Please be at peace. I am safe. We are safe as long as we are by your side.” She told him. He accepted her words and drifted to a calm sleep. The next two weeks would be much the same, boring and without incident.

* * *

 

Gyda, with Valkyrie strapped to her chest, rode ahead of the rest of the group with Bella riding Ylva to greet their favorite skin changer.

“Bunnies!!” The large man stepped out of his gate to welcome the little lasses. “My my fierce bunny! You have a kit!” He told her pointed at the baby strapped to her.

“Aye. I do. Meet Valkyrie.” Gyda handed the small babe to the large skin changer.

He accepted her gently. “She is meant for a great purpose fierce bunny. Can you feel it?” His molten gold eyes probed the mother.

“Aye. But I know not what it is.”

He nodded. “Neither I. But it will be spectacular.” She gave him a small smile. “Is that why you named her after one of the goddess's of your fathers people?” Gyda stood straight and proudly told him he was correct. “Well come my bunnies. Bring your company they may rest on my lands. Do they know of my rules?” the two hobbits nodded. She remembered Thorin prepping the caravan for their arrival at Beorns.

‘ _He does not eat flesh. There is no hunting permitted on his lands and he will kill those who attempt it. He is to be our host do not make him kill one of you.’_ Thorin growled at the group.They all fearfully accepted the King’s words. Gyda whistled loudly and the caravan began to move out of the tree line towards the house. Gyda could see her husband’s unease with the skin changer holding his daughter but he did not comment.

“Bear dwarf.” Beorn said in way of greeting which had Gyda in stitches of laughter.

“Beorn.” the two stared one another down before clasping hands.

“You have made a precious soul with your wife. I congratulate you.” Beorn told them. They both thanked him and soon everyone was settling down in the changers home for bread, honey and creme.

* * *

 

“Gyda. What did Beorn mean by Valkyrie being named after one of your fathers gods?” Bella asked the halfling when they all were resting after a filling meal.

“Valkyrie is a goddess of the Northmen. They say she chooses who lives and who dies on the battlefield. Those who die she escorts to the halls of Valhalla. She is accompanied by Odin’s ravens and can be found weaving the loom of fate for warriors. Sometimes she uses magic to keep those alive who she favors those she does not occasionally die by her hand.” Gyda said as she looked loving at her auburn haired child. The little girl was sleeping in the arms of the elf.

“That is...interesting.” Bella said lightly.

Dwalin and Gyda laughed loudly at the words of the hobbit. “Lass. If ye think that was bad ye should hear the unedited version. Gyda gave ye the water down ale so to speak.” He wrapped a muscled arm around his wife and kissed her temple.

“What is the unedited version?” Kili asked.

“The thread of her loom is made from intestines, severed heads for weights, swords and arrows for beaters. She weaves while chanting her intentions with ominous delight.” She smirked at the pale hobbit and let out a stream of giggles. All around the fire broke off laughing at the hobbits face.

“Bugger off.” She growled and walked off to find her bed.

“I will never tire of cracking her fragile hobbit sensibilities.” Gyda said as she drew in deep breaths to try to halt her giggles.

“Gyda. Ye are becoming delirious. Let us get ye to sleep.” her husband grabbed her hand and went to grab his babe as well but Tauriel pulled back from him.

“You two sleep. We will watch the babe tonight. Sleep while you can.” Dwalin gave Kili a questioning glance but the dark haired archer only smiled and nodded. Dwalin grabbed his wife’s hands and the two walked towards their tent whispering words of love to one another.

* * *

 

Tauriel laid down on her bedroll with the small babe between her and her beloved husband. “She is beautiful.” the elf ran a slender finger down the chubby cheek of the babe.

“Aye. She is.” Kili told her sleepily.

“Kili. Do you think we will someday be blessed with our own?”

That woke the young dwarf right up. “Mahal willing, _Amrâlimê”_ He pulled her hand to his mouth and gave it a kiss.

“I want a baby Kili.” She told him seriously.

“I will give you one. I will give you anything you ask of me. If it is a babe you want we will have to practice more.” He gave her a devious look.

She rolled her eyes at him “Oh really _meleth nin_ ? Are you sure you are capable?”

He looked wounded. “I am young and very virile. Do I need to prove my strength once again? I did just show you this afternoon during our “water break” but I am more than willing to show my prowess once more.”

She laughed quietly at his words. “No. No. I am still sore. May we try for a babe starting tomorrow?” She asked him once again serious.

“Aye _Amrâlimê._ I will give you as many babes as you request. I love you and I can not imagine anything better than having a bairn with you.” He leaned over the small babe snuggled between them and kissed his wife’s pink lips. Kili dropped a small kiss to his baby cousin’s head and snuggled the two females close. His dreams were filled with images of dwelf children with pointed ears, medium height and stocky bodies. One little boy and two beautiful girls with their mother’s fiery locks running through the halls of Erebor stealing treats and reeking havoc.

* * *

 

The caravan stayed two short days at the skin changers home. They promised to return with a barrel of Old Toby for the bear-man, he hugged the two “bunnies” and placed a soft kiss to the small head of Valkyrie before watching them go from his lands. The journey to Rivendell took less time than it had the first time they had ventured that far. They were met in the Misty Mountains by a plethora of elven guards to escort them to Imladris. When they reached the entrance of the city it still stole the breath of the hobbits and halfling, the dwarves were not as impressed. Much to Bella’s delight Thorin was kind to the elf Lord, well as kind as the gruff king was able to be to elves.

“Miss Belladonna. A missive arrived for you some days past. I will have the Lindir bring it at once.” Bella thanked Lord Elrond and moved towards the rooms awarded to the caravan.

She did not miss the way that they provided little furniture for the dwarves. What they did provide was made of metal so as not to be broken down for kindling. Thorin, Kili, Tauriel, Gyda, Dwalin, Valkyrie, Nori, Bofur, Tigerlily, Paladin and Esme made it down to dinner before Bella and Ori.

“Where is Bella?” Gyda asked surprised. The hobbit was very punctual and chastised anyone who did not see it fit to arrive on time.

“She was washing Ori’s face and smoothing his clothes out as if he were a mere dwarfling of forty” Thorin grumbled making Nori and Gyda laugh. When the hobbit and dwarf arrived they quickly sat to eat their meal in peace. No food fights or ale drinking contests commenced much to Lord Elrond pleasure.

“Miss Belladonna. Here is your missive.”

Bella rose and accepted the letter with thanks to the dark haired elf. She ripped open the seal and began to read. When she fell to her knees and wept Thorin ran to her side. “What is it _givashel_!?” She could not answer so she settled for handing him the letter to read. Tigerlily and Esme ran to their cousin’s side, they recognized the seal on the letter, it was the Brandybuck seal. Thorin began to read aloud:  

_Belladonna Primrose Baggins II,_

_It is with immense sorrow that I must inform you of the passing of_ _Drogo Baggins and Primula Baggins née Brandybuck._

 _They were involved i_ _n a horrible drowning incident. Drogo and Primula were buried in the field of flowers this day._

_Frodo is residing in the halls of BagEnd with Otho and Lobelia._

_BagEnd has been ~~overrun~~ claimed by the Sackville-Baggins. _

_You were listed in the Will and Testament as the guardian of Frodo Baggins in the event of his parents deaths._

_I pray to Yavanna that you will be able to return to the Shire quickly and safely._

_Sincerely,_

_Rorimac (Old Rory) Brandybuck_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all. Shit is finally going to hit the fan!  
> Prepare yourself for the drama that is about to commence.


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning!*  
> Mentions of child abuse (It is minimal but better safe than sorry). 
> 
> Some fluff, bad-assery and a wee bit of sexytimes. Of course a bit of horny Gyda as well. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

The company did not stay the allotted time in Rivendell much to the relief of the dwarves. Though they were allies with both Greenwood (Mirkwood) and Rivendell their trust of the elves had not improved much. The hobbits had wept and were extremely solemn during their stay in the beautiful city. Their sadness did not stay in the elven city but followed them onto the road as all had expected.

It took them two and a half weeks to make it to Bree where they would be splitting up. The original members of the company of Thorin Oakenshield would be going to the shire for a six weeks before meeting up with the Blue Mountain dwarves and caravanning back to Erebor. Well that was the plan anyway. But Thorin, unbeknownst to Bella, had sent a missive to his remaining forces in the Blue Mountains to meet him in Bree, the dwarven army would be making a short stop in the Shire.

“Thorin, My love?” Bella asked as she caught sight of the one hundred dwarves in full battle attire waiting in perfect formation on the road leading towards the Shire.

“Yes, _Givashel_?” He gave her an innocent look.

“Why are there one hundred dwarves ready for war here?”

Thorin smirked at her “They are here to escort their queen into battle.” Bella gave him a confused glance. “Is meeting with the Sackville-Baggins not a war in itself?” he asked her.

She sighed loudly. “This will not go over well Thorin.”

He only shook his head at her and dropped a kiss to her lips. “You are correct. It will go over perfectly.” He shot her a cocky arch of his eyebrow before addressing the small army with Dwalin at his side.

“You could drown a bairn in my panties right now.” Gyda said after coming to stand next to the hobbit. Gyda’s eyes were trained on her large husband barking orders in Khuzdul at the army.

“Ugh. You are foul mouthed.” Bella said with disgust.

“Oh lassie. You have _no_ idea how foul my mouth can be.” She smirked, winked and slapped the hobbit on the arse.

The redhead mounted her horse, urging Bella to do the same to Ylva. The black wolf was on edge. She could feel the excitement thrumming in the veins of those around her. Bella’s lightweight armor, that Thorin had forced her to wear that morning, matched the armor upon the dire wolf beneath her. The two looked ready to bring a nation to their knees. Once Bella was situated upon the midnight wolf she lithely made her way to the front of the troops near Thorin. The King barked his last order in Khuzdul and all of the dwarves beat their feet upon the ground.

“ _Sigin akyul id Uzbad ra Athane ana Erebor!”_

Bella understood that. She bowed to them in dwarven fashion. The march began soon after. Thorin, Bella, Gyda, Dwalin, Nori, Ori, Tauriel and Kili rode at the front on ponies or horseback. The army of 100 was followed by the hobbits, Valkyrie, Bifur and Bofur with their wagon. Bella tried protesting this drastic measure for about five miles until she realized the point was moot. Thorin was not willing to back down. It was a matter of honor, and the Sackville-Baggin’s had none in his eyes (or in anyone else’s for that matter).

Gyda winked at a hobbit man that stared in horror at their army from the side of the dirty road. He turned a startling shade of red and ducked behind a building to hide. Gyda laughed loudly. Her babe was in the back of the caravan being snuggled by Esme, leaving the mother to be slightly more reckless and altogether more menacing. Dwalin gave his wife a seductive wink. Nothing turned either of them on more than the hype of “preparing for battle”. This was not necessarily a battle but the build up was similar. The two were very obviously made for each other with their weird kinks, crass behavior and all around brutishness. Hobbits ran in fear from the group, hiding and scurrying off wherever they could.

The redhead looked around the rolling hills ‘ _this looks exactly how my mama described it.’_ Gyda thought.

Violet had spoken very fondly of the Shire. She described every detail of it to her children as their bedtime stories. Gyda never had an interest in it. She always viewed the Shirelings as cruel for ostracising her mother. She much preferred her father’s people to her mother’s. But she could not deny her mother’s claim that the land was much prettier here than in the north. They soon came to a round green door and Bella dismounted Ylva. The wolf followed on the hobbits heels with Gyda beside her, axes out and bitch-face on.

Bella knocked soundly on the door. No one answered for sometime. So she knocked once more. The door inched open and a small face appeared much lower than Bella was expecting. She gave Gyda a sharp look, the halfling holstered her axes and moved the wolf back to the road.

“Hello Master Hobbit.” Bella smiled widely at the black haired faunt. She was very saddened to see that he was afraid of her. He would not meet her eyes and appeared to be shaking. “My name is Belladonna Baggins of BagEnd. This is my home. Am I correct in assume you are Mr. Frodo Baggins of BagEnd?” Bella asked softly.

The little boy looked startled. “Bella from mama’s stories?! Aunt Bella?”

the hobbit woman dressed in dwarven braids and armor got onto her knees so she could look into the small face of the faunt. “Yes. Technically I am your cousin. But your father and I were as close as siblings.”

His bright blue eyes looked out at the army behind the lass. “Are you really going to kill all of the faunts in the shire?”

Bella could see tears starting to bud in those beautiful blue eyes. “Yavanna no. Whoever would have told you that!?”

Frodo burst into tears. “Mrs. Lobelia. She t-t-t-old me to n-n-never answer the d-d-door for you b-b-b-because you would k-k-kill me.”

Bella pushed the door open and grabbed the faunt softly. She cradled him to her chest and he curled into her. “I will never hurt you. I know I have never met you. But I love you Frodo. I am here to take care of you. Okay?” He rubbed his eyes with a chubby toddler hand, nodding into the crook of her neck. “Is Lobelia here?” She asked him calmly.

He shook his head “She went to Tookland to meet with the Thain.”

Bella felt her blood boil. “She left you all alone?”

He nodded again. The boy was no more than four. Definitely not the age to be left alone for any length of time. Bella walked towards the back of the caravan still holding the boy. When she neared the cart she caught the attention of Tigerlily.

“Frodo. Lovie. How are you?” Tigerlily asked him as she rubbed his back. He immediately broke into tears and clambered into the dark haired hobbit woman's arms.

“Tiggie.” He sobbed. His little shirt rode up flashing purple bruises.

“What happened to your back?” Bella tried to keep her anger in check and stay light voiced for the boy.

“Please don’t tell her you saw! Please! She will come at me with the umbrella again.” He sobbed harder and clung to Tigerlily tightly.

“Ye are safe faunt. Would ye like to see a toy?” Bifur asked Frodo. Bifur pulled out his carved eagle and showed the hobbit boy how the wings moved.

Bella back to the front and mounted Ylva. “Take out your axes Gyda. You may be killing a hobbit in the near future.” Bella said coldly. Thorin looked over at his wife with questions bouncing in his eyes. “She left him alone. He had bruises. Is much too skinny and scared out of his little body.”

Thorin’s look turned darker than the sky in Mordor. He barked out an order in Khuzdul. “Lead the way my Queen.” Bella curtly nodded.

* * *

When they came upon Tookland there was a crowd waiting for them. The dwarven army was greeted with stares, fearful cowering and a pair of twin glares.

“Belladonna. Last we heard you were dead on the side of some god forsaken mountain. Ran off with dwarves, no doubt got pregnant by one of them. Im sure you don’t even know the father.” Lobelia began.

“Well it has to be one of the thirteen.” Otho added.

Lobelia gave him a wicked smile. “Yes, you are quite right. So which one of these _dwarves_ is the father of your bastard.”

Thorin dismounted his horse and stalked menacingly towards the pinched face hobbit. “You will speak with respect towards the Savior of Erebor, my wife and the Queen of The Lonely Mountain.” His tone sent chills down their spines.

“Queen?” Otho asked nervously.

Bella urged Ylva forward. The hackles on the beast rose and she bared her teeth at the two hobbits, mere inches from their faces. Bella smirked at their cowering. “I am Queen Belladonna Baggins, wife of King Thorin Oakenshield Of Erebor and mother of his child.” Thorin stood menacingly over Lobelia and Otho. He stood almost a full foot above them.

“Welcome King and Queen of Erebor!” The Thain’s voice rang out.

Thorin turned his eyes toward the leader of the Shire. The small plump man came out of a large round red door. The crowd of hobbits that had been witnessing the scene between the Sackville-Baggins and the royalty, opened their ranks to allow Gerontius Took a walkway.

Thorin helped his wife down from her perch upon the dire wolf. As soon as her feet touched the ground she pulled the old hobbit into a fierce hug.

“My Bella.” Her grandfather sighed. “I was concerned for you.” He pulled back and looked at her up and down. He rested a hand against her growing stomach through her armor. “My, my, my child. You do us hobbits proud.”

There was a scoff from Lobelia off to the side. Gyda was off her horse in a flash, axes out and stalking darkly toward the hobbit.

“Gyda.” Bella barked sharply.

The redhead halted in her steps but never took her eyes off of the black haired ugly hobbit. Lobelia smirked at Gyda making her bare her teeth at the hobbit.

“You must have no self preservation lass. She is not one to taunt.” Kili said with a raised eyebrow as if questioning the hobbits mental stability.

“Thain. We need to conduct our business.” Lobelia said in her nasally voice.

“Yes. We do Lobelia. Now that Bella is here it will make business much smoother. Come.” He waved them towards his smial. Bella, Thorin, Gyda, Dwalin, Lobelia and Otho followed the leader of the Hobbits. “Now. We held off on reading the will until you were attendance Bella.” The old hobbit said as he sat wearily in his chair.

“Is that why you have allowed squatters in my wife's home?” Thorin said rudely. Bella slapped his arm.

“We are not squatters! We are next of kin!” Lobelia screeched.

“We both know that is a lie Lobelia.” Bella told her cooly.

“Enough.” Old Took bellowed. “Now. I will read the Will and Testament of Drogo and Primula Baggins.” As he began to read Bella could see the color on Lobelia’s face turning a darker and darker shade of red. “ I, Drogo Baggins, leave BagEnd to my son Frodo Baggins. The property shall be given to his guardian until he comes of age and can take over the property rightfully.”

Lobelia smiled in triumph. “As Frodo’s guardian we are entitled to BagEnd and all the goes with it.” She sneered at the hobbit queen. Lobelia and Otho began to collect their things.

“Lobelia sit. We are not finished here” Old Took reprimanded her. “In the event of our death guardianship of Frodo Baggins shall be transferred to Belladonna Primrose Baggins II.”

Lobelia began to scream about how unjust this was. How she would file through every bit of paperwork and law she had to until she could overturn this fallacy.

“We will give you two hours to collect your belongings and be out of my home. If you do not comply my army will force you to comply.” Bella gave her a scathing look. “You will also be accompanied by a group of guards of my choosing to make sure you are honorable to my home.” Lobelia’s already pinched face became impossibly more sour as she stomped from the room.

Bella, Thorin, Gyda and Dwalin followed the irate hobbits out of the Thain’s smial. Lobelia and Otho began to walk back towards hobbiton before Bella called to them.

“Oh and Lobelia. I know how fond you are of my silver spoons, don’t even think of trying to steal them like you used to.” Bella said in a mocking sweet tone. The black haired hobbit marched up to Bella and got into her face.

“You are a disgrace to the hobbit race! You dwarven whore.” Lobelia spit on Bella’s feet. A sign of great disrespect for hobbits.

Dwalin held back Gyda as she tried to charge the nasally hobbit. She was screaming in Norse, Dwalin thought he heard her say “cum guzzling whore” He would have to give her praise for her creativity later.

“If being a hobbit means being like you I would gladly be a dwarf any day. Dwarves are wonderful, loyal, strong and honest beings. I am glad to be surrounded by them and to be carrying the child of one.” Bella held her head high.

“Your child will be nothing more than a abomination.” Lobelia sneered.

Bella pulled her fist back and slammed it with impressive force into the turned up nose of the hobbit woman. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell flat on her back. Bella knelt above her and brought a small dagger to her face “You ever say anything like that again about my people, my family or my baby and I will do much worse than hit you.” She growled menacingly at the stunned hobbit. Thorin pointed orcrist at Otho when he looked like he was going to attack the queen. Bella then proceeded to backhand the fallen woman as hard as she could across her face. “You are lucky I do not come after _you_ with an umbrella. How dare you treat Frodo that way! The Thain will be hearing of the abuse he endured while under your _care._  He may not be my son but I will protect him as if he is such. If you think of coming near him or so much as looking at him I will deliver a beating that you will remember forever. Leave now.” She yelled at them. Lobelia and Otho ran away from the army of glaring dwarves.

“Kili, Tauri and Nori would you mind?” Bella asked politely as she pointed after the hobbits. They all grinned and pointed their ponies in the direction of BagEnd. Thorin pulled his wife into a passionate kiss

“I love you.” He told her.

“I know.” She replied with a cheeky grin.

The dwarven army smiled and clapped for their new queen. “Namad Ghunum Bulnd! (Mother of the Lonley Mountain)”

Bella smiled at them and bowed her head. “Grandfather. Do you have a moment? I need to finalize the paperwork for a new resident to take up BagEnd.”

* * *

 

The following days were a flurry of activity. The dwarven army was dismissed to return to the Blue Mountains after being fed as proper hobbit guest for two full days. More than a few dwarves caught the eyes and hearts of a few hobbit women. Bella wondered how many hobbits would be returning to Erebor with them at the end of this six week journey. She smiled happily at the thought.

“And what is my beautiful wife thinking of?” Thorin said against his wife’s ear as he hugged her from behind. His large hands resting on her pregnancy bump.

“Just about Hobbits and Dwarves my love.” He gave her a kiss onto her neck.

“Hmm. We do make a good combination don’t we?” He had just started to pull her nightgown down when they heard a timid knock on the door.

“Auntie Bella?” Frodo asked quietly.

“Yes Frodo dear. Are you alright?” She walked over to the door and opened it slightly.

The dark haired little boy was tearing up. “I had a nightmare.” He said as he rubbed his eyes. “Can I sleep with you like I used to with mama and daddy?”

That brought on a new round of tears. Bella looked back at Thorin. He gave her a small smile and nodded. “Come on boy’o.” Bella grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the bed. She climbed into bed first and then pulled the little lad up next to her causing her to be between Thorin and Frodo. “What was your bad dream about love?” Bella asked softy as she ran a hand through his dark curls.

“Mrs. Lobelia and her umbrella.”

The hobbit lass felt her heart clench painfully. “She can’t hurt you anymore.” Bella told him softly.

“Are you sure? She would always find me when I would hide.” He cried.

“Thorin is a great warrior Frodo. He will protect you, as will I. Lobelia and her umbrella will never ever come near you again. ”

Thorin smiled happily. “That is right young Frodo. I will protect you with my own life.”

Frodo leaned up and patted the bearded dwarf’s face with his tiny hand. The little boy looked like he should still be a babe in arms if he were dwarf. “Thank you Uncle Thorin”

The little hobbit snuggled down against his aunt and quickly was snoring. Thorin felt love swell in his heart for the dark haired boy, he was going to raise this hobbit as if he were his own son, that he was absolutely sure of.

* * *

 

Tauriel and Kili lay awake in the man-sized bed of BagEnd, legs intertwined and heartbeats in sync.

“She actually threw a spoon at me.” Tauriel laughed listening to Kili recount the events that occurred a few days prior when they attempted to remove the Sackville-Baggins peacefully from BagEnd. “Chucked it right a my head Tauri!” He huffed in mock horror.

“Oh what a shame! If you did not have quick reflexes you could have gotten a dent in your pretty face!” She cooed and pressed kisses to his bare chest.

“Pretty!? I think you mean ruggedly handsome _Amrâlimê_ .” That time he was not faking the horror.

“Excuse me _meleth nin._ It would have been a shame for her to dented your ruggedly handsome face. I do quite enjoy your face, almost as much as I enjoy other parts of you.“ She said coyly and threw the blanket over her head as she kissed down his body.

“Tauri. This is a very serious matter. You called me...pretty” He struggled to finish his sentence when she was torturing him in such a delicious way. She took him deeper into her mouth, opening her throat and fighting her gag reflex. “Fuck it. You can call me pretty all you want. Just please don’t stop!” He panted loudly.

* * *

 

Gyda and Nori sat in the living room smoking their pipes. Dwalin had fallen asleep with Valkyrie leaving Gyda to relax for a bit. She pulled a long drag on her husband’s pipe and then blew out a perfect smoke ring.

“When are ye leaving?” Nori asked her.

“Day after the wedding. I will scout it out and then come back to gather our forces.” She told him as she stared into the fire.

“Dwalin know?” He asked calmly. He knew the answer was a resounding no. But he needed to hear it all the same.

“Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?” She said with a chuckle.

He smiled “I thought ye might change yer mind. Speaking of tha’. Are ye going to let me come with ye?”

She had told him no before. “Ugh. what the hell. Sure. Come along. An extra set of eyes can’t hurt.”

He pulled her into a headbutt sealing their deal and went back to smoking his pipe.

“Ori took a shine to that Brandybuck lass.” Gyda said nonchalantly.

Nori grimaced. He had found his brother mooning over a tiny blonde hobbit earlier that day in the market. Ori had been so distracted by the hobbit lass he had dropped all of his books, papers flying everywhere, then proceed to trip over his own knitted scarf.

“She seemed to enjoy his clumsiness as well as his company.” The redheaded halfling said with a wicked smile.

“Not another word lass.” Nori warned with a pained expression. He knew where this was going.

“What?! All I was going to say was they would be good for each other.” She gave him an overly innocent smile. He rolled his eyes at her. “Good for eachother...if you know what I mean.” She made a circle with one hand and proceeded to shove her pointer finger of her other hand through the circle.

“Gahhh. Goodnight. I don’ wan’t to think of me baby brother doin tha’!” He growled and stomped off.

Gyda chuckled loudly and threw him a wink as he left. ‘ _They make it too easy._ ’ she thought with a smile.


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Chapter  
> -Tig and Bofur smut  
> -Lobelia is an crazy cunt with zero self preservation instincts  
> -Thorin and Bella cuteness  
> -Thorin may actually be a softie under all that hair and broodiness
> 
> *Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Life is being a wee bit nutty lately.  
> I hope all of you have a lovely week!

As little Frodo’s bruises began to heal his spirits lifted. The Sackville-Baggins’ had not shown their faces near BagEnd again and Frodo was never unaccompanied. He was constantly being looked over by the dwarves. Nori took a special shine to the boy showing him how to sneak and hide without the notice of others. It concerned Bella a great deal but Thorin disagreed with her. The young boy would never be a great warrior, he was loving and gentle, but he could avoid trouble and help others if he knew how to walk around unseen. It warmed Bella’s heart to see so much kindness emanating out of her usually gruff husband. He told the young hobbit stories before bedtime and even made him a wooden sword to fend off the “bad guys”. Frodo enjoyed all of the attention but was still found crying every once in awhile for his deceased parents. Bella would hold fast to the boy and rock him till he fell asleep, both able to bond over the loss of their parents. The female hobbits stomach grew by the day it seemed. She was round and very obviously pregnant. It seemed strange to all of the hobbits in the Shire when they would see the dwarves continuously place hands on the round stomach of Bella Baggins. They had no idea why they would be rubbing it as if it were the most precious being in all of Middle Earth. But to the dwarves it was. This was their future leader. Their future King. Belladonna Baggins II was giving King Thorin Oakenshield a son.

Bella laid on the floor of BagEnd lovingly rubbing her stomach. She had the feeling the child within her was a boy but she wasn’t entirely sure. She felt the air around her shift and looked up to see her redheaded elf friend standing above her.

“ _Mellon_ . Would you like to know?” Tauriel sat beside the pregnant hobbit with her long legs crossed.

“Yes. I think so.” Bella said while biting her lip.

Tauriel placed her slender hands upon her stomach and felt the energy from within. The heart rate was slower and the energy was more leisurely. “It is a prince.” the elf said after a few moments.

“A boy. A prince. My little boy.” Bella felt the tears slip down her cheeks. She hastily wiped them away and began to stand. The elf helped her to her feet and was immediately assault with a blubbering pregnant hobbit. Tauriel rubbed her back calmly and whispered how she would be alright and the boy was healthy. “How should I tell Thorin?” The elf and hobbit sat and discussed their plan while the dwarves were away setting up for the wedding of Bofur and Tigerlily. “Ill tell him tomorrow at the wedding.” Bella finally decided.

“Who are you telling what?” Gyda interrupted as she swept into the room holding her child on her hip.

“I am carrying a Prince of Durin.” Bella told her proudly.

Gyda handed Valkyrie to the elf and pulled Bella into a tight hug. “I am so happy for you” Gyda said. The halfling got down on her knees and kissed the small bump on the hobbit. “You listen sweet prince. Your Auntie Gyda loves you. I can not wait to meet you. _Minn øx munu yðvarr við bjóða lítt buðlungr (my axe will be yours to command, little prince)._ Gyda placed her forehead against the bump and then stood to do the same to the queen. Tauriel, Bella and Gyda sewed the rest of the day preparing Bella’s gift to Thorin.

* * *

 

 A new day dawned and the wedding of Tigerlily and Bofur commenced. There were flowers, rings, ribbons, a party tree as well as loads of food and dancing. Bella looked over at the blushing bride and her loving dwarf. He had decided to not wear his hat today, and he looked strange to the Queen of Erebor. Without his hat he just didn’t seem the same. That morning she had watched as the normally hatted dwarf had his hair braided elaborately by his cousin. The two spoke of married life and all that came with it. Thorin had shooed her out of the room to go eat something so he could impart wisdom on the cheery miner.

Bella could have sworn he heard him say“For the love of Mahal, never EVER insult her cooking.”

She giggled to herself at the memory. “And what is my beautiful wife laughing about over here?” Thorin asked. He placed a large hand over her bulging stomach lovingly.

“Oh just silly things. I have a gift for you my love.”

His face lit up at that and he waggled his eyebrows slightly, which told her he had consumed a few too many ales. He only made that gesture when he was good and drunk, far too inebriated to hold up his brooding and regal disposition. She shook her head and chuckled. The tawny haired hobbit pulled him towards the old barn where she had stashed his gift. Once they made it inside Bella sat the large dwarf king down on a bail of hay and told him to keep his eyes closed. She pulled a package out of its hiding spot and placed it on the lap of her husband.

“Okay. You can unwrap it.” She was practically bouncing up and down in joy.

He quickly shed the wrapping paper and gazed at the fabric in his hands. “A blanket? Thank you _Givashel._ ” She could tell he was confused. She took the blanket from him and held it up. He gazed about the gold threading and sank to his knees in front of the tiny hobbit.

“Bella! A prince! A son! We are having a son!” He wrapped his strong arms around his wife’s middle, planting kisses to her round stomach. He gazed up at her, ice blue eyes watery and filled with so much gratitude that Bella herself began to cry. The two clung to one another speaking of their love for one another as well as their growing babe. “This is a beautiful gift _Givashel_. It is perfect for our bairn.” The baby blanket was a deep Durin blue with the Durin crest in the center embroidered in gold. The edges were also embroidered in gold thread with hints of silver peaking out. The couple laid out in the hay of the barn cradling the baby blanket between them, dreaming of what their future child will look like.

* * *

 

Gyda pulled Tauriel away from her dwarven shadow (Kili) for a quick talk. She led her to the base of the party tree and the two sat.

“I am leaving tomorrow.” She told the elf as she picked at the grass below her.

“Where?” the elf asked.

“Bree or possibly the Blue Mountains. I will come back if I have to follow him to Aldburg.” Gyda told her softly.

“You will not let me come will you?”

Gyda shook her head. “Nay. This is just a surveillance trip. I will gather information and come back to report. I will allow you to kill Zohar if it is your wish.”

Tauriel had thought for many months about this. She wanted to kill him more than anything. She wanted his life to end, for him to feel so much misery and pain that he would beg for her to kill him. But she was not that type of creature. She was quick to kill, not having the stomach for torture. Gyda’s nickname fit her well. She was evil when it came to her enemies. She found joy in prolonging pain and anguish, Tauriel was a creature of living things, death was inevitable yes, but torture was hardly used by the elves.

“I will kill him. But I will not be torturing him. Possibly Kili would like to.” She looked over at her loving husband. He was twirling Esme around the dance floor effectively pissing off a small blonde haired hobbit male in the corner of the party.

“Hm. Perhaps. I will save him for you if I can. Aye?” Tauriel nodded. “Listen. Tauri. If I this goes tits up, will you take care of my wee lass. Help Dwalin. Ye know the jist of it. Just please. Help him?” Gyda begged the tall elf.

“Always. I will raise her as my own if necessary. You know that. I love Valkyrie as if she were mine already. I will care for her.” Tauriel told the shorter being.

Gyda fought back tears at the thought of leaving Valkyrie to travel this world without her mother, but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make. “Thank you. I love you deeply, Elf witch.” Tauriel laughed and pushed the halflings shoulder. Gyda chuckled loudly and pulled the elf into a rough hug.

* * *

 

Bifur held Frodo close to his side throughout the night. The little hobbit boy had taken to the gruff toy maker. The two sat speaking of what dragons actually look like when a dark haired hobbit grabbed the thin arm of the boy. Bifur yanked the boy up and into his arms immediately. He saw the angry pinched face of the devil hobbit.

“Leave. Now.” Bifur growled.

“No. Frodo you’re coming to live with me. Bella said so.”

Bifur growled loudly at the female. He knew she was lying, Bella would never give the child back to his abusers. She would rather die, he knew that for a fact. “No. Ye lie. She would never.”

The hobbit woman attempted to strike the now wailing child in the warriors arms. Bifur grabbed her hand and squeezed it. He felt her bones being crushed under his strength. The woman screamed in pain and dropped to her knees. “Ye do not touch him! Ye devil hobbit! He is safe with me. Never go with ye!” Bifur roared in his mottled westron. He let go of her hand when her husband came over and began to pull her away.

Bella came rushing out of the barn eyes searching for any sign of attack. She rushed towards where Bifur was standing with a hysterical Frodo. “What happened!?” Bella cried. She looked around wildly for an explanation. The wedding had stopped to watch the commotion.

“Go back to yer drinkin, ye bastards!” A slightly drunk Bofur yelled. Many began to laugh and go back to the party.

“I’ll tell you what happened! He tried to kill me!”

Thorin stopped towards the female. “I can assure you if he wanted to kill you, your blood would have ran through the ground we stand on minutes ago.” he stood rigid between his Queen and the pinch faced hobbit.

“She try to run with Frodo. Said ye ordered it.” Bifur tried his best to explain. He switched to iglishmek for a more eloquent explanation to his King.

The Thain appeared through the crowd red in the face with anger. “Explain Belladonna. Now!” He barked.

“I will be pressing charges against Lobelia Sackville-Baggins and Otho Baggins.” Bella told him confidently. Lobelia gave an indignant cry but was quickly silenced by a towering, glaring dwarf king.

“Charges? For what? Belladonna I know you are upset about your home but we solved that.” he tried to pacify her.

Bella pulled Frodo out of Bifur’s arms and turned him around, she lifted up his shirt showing the healing bruises littering his back. Gerontius Took winced deeply at the look of the wounds. “There are more on his legs and upper arms if you would need more proof. Or how about how she just tried to kidnap him from Bifur!? She yanked on his arm and attempted to strike him. Bifur did what he needed to to protect Frodo. He will be heavily rewarded when we return home.” Bella bowed her head to her friend.

“I want her imprisoned or killed.” Thorin growled.

Lobelia squeaked in fear as did her weasel of a husband. Old took sighed and called over two bounders. “Take Lobelia and Otho to their homes. They are under house arrest until we have a trial.”

Bella accepted these terms but Thorin was not pleased in the least. He scowled heavily but held his tongue for he was in another’s Kingdom. His request was being fulfilled just not to the severity he thought appropriate.

Frodo clung to his aunt’s legs desperately. She moved to pick him up but was stopped by her husband picking up the boy. He cuddled Frodo to his chest and handed him a small sheathed knife.

“Hold this. It will make you feel better. But be careful Lad. It is not a toy. It is dangerous.”

Frodo wiped the tears from his cheeks with a chubby toddler hand and snuggled his face into the raven hair of the king while weaving his hand into his growing beard. The action made Thorin’s knees weak. His heart swelled bigger than he thought possible. A dwarflings first instinct was to weave a hand into their parents beards just as this small hobbit boy was doing to him at this moment. He wanted to weep with joy and happiness but expertly kept his emotions hidden away. Bella dealt with the Old Took while Thorin moved to the tables to sit down and calm the boy. He sat at the picnic table, his back against the table, the boy snuggled against his chest, sucking his thumb and the new Durin blanket draped across the hobbits back.

“Fatherhood looks good on you uncle.” Kili told him.

“If it wasn’ for the curly hair I would ‘ave sworn tha’ I was havin’ a flashback.” Dwalin interrupted. “Ye loved to be held by yer uncle boy’o. Slept on his chest most nights, just like that.” Dwalin slapped the dark haired archer on the back.

“It’s true. You did.” Thorin smiled at the memory.

“Still strange to see it with my own eyes. So what is that he is wearing?” Kili asked, inspecting the blanket draped over the hobbit.

“Bella made it for me.” Thorin told him.

“Prince of Durin? Bella is having a boy!? You are going to have your first son!”

Thorin smiled widely with pride. Congratulations were rained onto the dwarf king. Thorin looked down at the now sleeping boy in his arms, ‘ _I am going to have another son.’_ he brought a large hand up and rubbed the boy’s back gently.

* * *

 Bofur and Tigerlily finished their last dance and snuggled against each other, encompassed completely by their love for one another.

“Ahem.” A cough behind them made them turn around. Bella stood there holding out a thick envelope.

“Wha’ is this Bella?” Bofur asked taking the envelope.

“Just open it.” The couple opened it and looked over the writing. Bofur stumbled back a step while Tig threw herself into Bella’s arms.

“Thank you!”

Bella smiled and patted her back. “Well. It needs to be lived in and who better than you lot. It is yours until Frodo comes of age and decides the direction to go with it or until you choose to build your own. The choice is yours. I hope you fill it with many faunts.”

Bofur gathered up the pregnant hobbit in a tight hug, lifting her furry feet off the ground. “Thank ye lass.”

She hugged him back just as tightly. “You take care of her. Got it? Don’t make me march my hobbit feet back here to box your ears.”

He set her down and chuckled. “Aye. I will treat her better than any hobbit thought possible.” He pulled Tigerlily into his side and kissed her deeply.

“I believe you have honeymoon to get to?” Bella asked.

The newlyweds beamed at one another and walked towards their pony. Bofur lifted the small black haired hobbit on the the pony first before jumping on himself. The crowd clapped and cheered for the new couple as they rode away towards their rented home for the next five weeks until they could move into BagEnd.

* * *

Tigerlily could feel her nerves rising swiftly as they approached the small smial. Bofur and her had fooled around the last few months but true to his words he had left her maiden head in tact. She was distracted from her worries by her new husband lifting her off the pony and carrying her inside. He shut the door with his boot, his hands being otherwise occupied, and his mouth pressing hot kisses down her neck. He set her down gently, moving his kisses towards her plump lips. She felt heat flow to her center when he ran his hands up her sides. He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes.

“I love ye, so much.”

She smiled up at him widely, feeling all of her fears and doubts melt away. “I love you too Bo.” he flashed his dimples at her before becoming serious.

“Lass we don’ have to do this tonight. We can wait until ye are more comfortable.” He rubbed his hands up and down her arms in a comforting gesture.

“No. I want this tonight. Just give me a moment to get ready. Ill meet you in the bedroom.” She gave him a last kiss and walked towards the bathroom of the small smial. She would have to remember to thank the redheaded halfling for giving her lingerie as well as putting it in the home for her. She slipped out of her simple hobbit dress, shedding her plain undergarments to pull on the see-through lace undershorts and lace corset. She combed the hair on her large feet carefully and pinched her cheeks for some color before walking out. She walked into the bedroom and found her sweet new husband had lit candles all over the room. He was reclining on the bed his hat over his face and his arms behind his head wearing only his underclothes. His muscled torso tempting her in ways she never could have dreamt before meeting the handsome dwarf. Her underclothes were immediately embarrassingly wet. She coughed slightly bringing the dwarfs attention to his new bride.

Bofur choked on air when he pulled the hat off his eyes and saw Tig standing in the doorway, nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She wore lace panties and a flowered lace corset that made his cock impossibly hard. He stood swiftly and pulled her into a rough kiss.

“Mahal. I have never seen anything more beautiful.” He growled into her mouth.

He pulled her to the bed and threw her down. She giggled as she bounced on the covers. She laid back and allowed him to do what he wanted. He started pulled down her underclothing slowly with his teeth then kissed his way back up her smooth legs. He kissed the juncture of her thighs looking into her eyes for approval. She nodded excitedly and moaned loudly when his tongue darted out into her slit.

“Mmm. Lass. If I could eat just you for the rest of my life I would die a happy dwarf.”

She laughed and halfheartedly pushed his head away from her. He chuckled and then licked her once again effectively halting the conversation. He lavished her core, eating her up and bringing her to the brink of orgasm. He stopped for a moment and then inserted one thick digit into her tight center.

“I’m gonna warm ye up lassie.” He told her gruffly.

She clenched around his finger making him almost come in his shorts. He continued licking her while moving a finger in and out of her. When he was sure she was adjusted he inserted a second finger. She winced slightly at the intrusion but soon it felt incredible. When he began sucking on her pearl then flicking it back and forth with the tip of his devilish tongue she climax with a loud shout, clamping down on his fingers hard. He continued licking and sucking at her until she couldn’t take it any more and pushed his mouth away. He stood and grabbed his undershirt from the floor to wipe off his face and mustache.

He was momentarily stunned she he felt little hands ripping at the laces of his underclothes.

“Off. Now.” She growled.

He laughed and pulled the offending articled off his toned hips. Tig grabbed his length and began to stroke him quickly. He threw his head back in pleasure relishing the feeling of her smooth hand stroking him.

“Bo. Can we...now?” She asked him softly.

In answer he reached behind her and deftly unbutton her corset throwing the lace object to the ground and freeing her perky breasts. He pushed her shoulders back onto the bed and moved above her. He knelt between her legs his thick cock poised at her entrance.

“Alright lass. Let me know if ye want me to stop. Aye?”

she nodded in agreement. Bofur slowly pushed into her wet center. Stopping every so often to allow her to adjust. When he came to her barrier he kissed her deeply and brought his clever fingers up to her one of her nipples and rolled the small taut bud in his fingers. She moaned loudly when he pushed through the barrier. She cried out slightly at the burning sensation from being stretched and her maidenhead ripping. He dipped his tongue into her mouth distracting her and began to move his hips. The motion of his hips, mixed with the delightful things his fingers were doing relaxed the hobbit into enjoyment. Her tight center gripped him harder than anything he had ever felt.

“Lass. I’m not gonna last long.”

She nodded and rubbed his back slightly. “Let go whenever you want Bo.”

When his eyes met hers he felt his testicles tighten and his orgasm wash over him seconds later. He coated her channel with his seed for what felt like several minutes. She smiled happily up at him and placed kisses to his chest.

“Did I hurt ye lass?” He asked slightly out of breath.

“Not too much love. It felt lovely. I have never been happier.”

He rolled to his side and pulled her flush against him. “Me too lass. I am the luckiest dwarf in all of Arda.”

* * *

 

It was the wee hours of the morning when the front door of BagEnd opened silently. Two redheads walked out of the round green door, weapons strapped to their persons and packs on their back. They didn’t speak until they were a good ways away from the smial.

“Did you leave a note?” Nori asked.

“Aye. Ill be surprised if he doesn’t kick my arse for this one. But at least I blew his mind last night with some new moves. So that should grant me a small sliver of leniency.” She said hopefully. “I left a note for Valkyrie as well, just in case…”

They both knew what she wasn’t going to say out loud. Nori had done the same for Ori and Dori. It was the way things were done for people like Gyda and himself. There was always a chance they would never come home.

“We need to hurry before Dwalin wakes and comes after us.” Gyda said spurring her pony into a gallop.

The dwarf agreed and dug his heels into the pony’s side to catch up with the halfling. They both felt the hair standing up on the back of their necks signaling something bad was coming but neither told the other, afraid they were just spooked. They would come to regret that decision over the next few days when hell descended around them.   


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some:  
> -Kili/Tauriel cuteness  
> -Ori being an awkward sweetheart  
> -Gyda horror  
> Enjoy, my friends!

Dwalin awoke to the sound of the his daughter giggling loudly. He opened his eyes and saw his little princess sucking on one of her feet happily. She caught sight of her father’s opened eyes and stood up on the side of her crib. Her Durin blue eyes danced happily when her father grunted and rose to pick her up.

“Adad is tired lass. Wha’ do ye say about some snuggles with amad and adad?” He picked up the lass and turned around expecting his wife but all he was greeted with was an empty side of the bed. “Hmm. Where is amad lassie?” He padded out of the room barefoot in search of his redheaded halfling. “Gyda? Lass?” He searched the kitchen but found no one. When he entered the mud room his stomach plummeted. Sitting on the small table was four letters. He searched for the one with his name on it in his wife's handwriting.

_Dwalin,_

_I have gone to find Zohar. I will be back by tomorrow evening. This is just a surveillance mission._

_Do not worry so much. If I am not back by tomorrow evening come find me. Leave Valkyrie with Tauriel she will protect her._

_In case the worst should happen, know how much I love and adore you._

_I am a better person because of you and I thank the maker everyday for you. You have saved me. I love you my dear Dwalin._

_I will see you tomorrow, If not I will greet you at the gates of Valhalla._

_Always and forever yours,_

_-Gyda_

_Wife of Dwalin_

Dwalin stared at the letter in his hands. He was so angry with her. She always had to run off like this on her own. ‘ _Why could she not tell me? Why not wait for me?_ ’ He growled internally. He saw the letter for their daughter and felt a new rush of anger flood him.

“Dwalin?” Bella’s voice interrupted his imaginary interrogation with his wife. “She left?” Bella asked seeing the letters.

“She ‘as a babe now! How could she do this to ‘er?” he roared.

Bella took Valkyrie from her fathers arms and moved the large dwarf towards the kitchen. “Sit. I will make you breakfast. Everyone feels better with a full stomach.”

He let her push him into the kitchen but then refused to sit. “No! I need to go after her. She needs to listen to me. To come home!” He tried moving but his Queen shouted his name.

“Dwalin son of Fundin! You sit your behind down in that chair and eat breakfast. As your queen I command it.” He stopped in his tracks at her command and returned to the seat scowling fiercely at the pregnant hobbit. She bustled around the room Valkyrie still on her hip. “First of all, you know what type of woman you married. She would never be able to sit back, being a mother did nothing to diminish that, if anything it made her protective instincts stronger. Second of all, She didn’t tell you because you never would have let her go, especially alone. Dwalin you are very large, you are covered in tattoos and you have a distinctive look with or without a cape on. Gyda could pass as a human child or a hobbit if she wanted to. Nori has years of experience walking around unseen. You could have not gone with her for this quest. She must use her silent feet and go unseen.” He knew the hobbit was correct but he was too angry. He ate the breakfast she put in front of him without actually tasting it and excused himself to cut wood in the back. He chopped log after log relieving his stress, anger and fear as much as possible.

* * *

 

Ori found his letter resting beside his head. His brother did this occasionally when he knew a trip or job was going to be especially dangerous. He read through the letter. It contained the usual “I will miss you” or “If I don’t come back make sure to obey Dori within reason.” But at the end of this letter his brother wrote

“Do not pass up the chance with a hobbit. I have never been with a hobbit and I think it would grand.”

Ori rolled his eyes at his brothers crude words. But he thought about his brother’s advice and decided to take a trip to the market hoping he would see a certain blonde haired hobbit. He brought along his journal and took off towards the market. He was battling with himself on whether or not to turn around when he caught sight of the golden haired lass. His feet carried him towards her on their own accord. She was selling candies behind the counter. He couldn’t think of anything to say so he just blurted out an excuse.

“Five caramels, p-p-please mistress hobbit.”

She blushed bright red and nodded. She put the caramels in a small parcel and handed it to him in exchange for the coin. “G-G-Goodday Master Dwarf.”

Both parties shot quick glances at each other smiling shyly and looking at the ground multiple times. Ori tried to be smooth, he tried to think of what Fili or Kili would say to the girl, both notorious flirts, but nothing came so he ran. He ran all the way back to BagEnd, caramels firmly clutched in his hand and his heart racing a million miles a minute.

* * *

 

 _“Amrâlimê,_ I don’t understand why we must hike all the way out here for these herbs of yours. _Irak’amad_  has an entire garden full!” Kili complained as they trudged along the water bank.

“ _Meleth nin,_ She does not have those of which I require. I told you, you could stay back at the tiny house.” Tauriel reminded him lightly.

“Ughhhhhh. I know! But it is so crowded and you know how horrible it is to be by Dwalin when he is in a state about Gyda. Not that he should be, she is in no danger.” If Kili had not been watching his wife’s back so thoroughly he wouldn’t have even noticed the minute tightening of her shoulders and the slight ducking of her head.

“You needed to take Ylva out for a run, yes?”

‘ _oh now she is just changing the subject. What is Gyda heading towards?’_ Kili thought. “Hmm. Yes. That is correct. Poor Ylva has been stuck inside because of all the scaredy hobbits. I swear these folks are afraid of anything that doesn’t grow in the dirt.” He pet the black wolf that was bounding beside them. She gave him a large wet lick to the side of his face. “Sweet Mahal, Ylva! Gross!” He cried out and wiped at his face. The wolf was panting so hard it appeared she was laughing. She trotted up to Tauriel and rubbed her side against the elf.

Tauriel wrapped her willowy arms around the black wolf and tapped her forehead against the wolfs. “Good girl, my Ylva.” Kili jokingly glared at his wife for her praise of the creature.

“So remind me again lass what are these herbs for?”

Tauriel bent down to pick at a small patch of herbs before answering. “To help me conceive.”

Kili had never heard of taking herbs to help conceive but then again he had not been around dams too often. “To help you conceive. Is there anything else you should be doing or I should be doing to make this work.”

She smiled sweetly at him. “I am doing many things already, as you are also.”

He gave her a confused look and then it finally dawned on him. “Is that why you insist on me drinking tea every morning? Is that why it tastes so strange? Oh you sneaky elf lass.” He wrapped his arms around her and began to tickle her sides. She giggled for a moment before bouncing away from him and bounding into a nearby tree so gracefully it appeared that she flew. “What else are you doing lass? Could it be something to do with a pillow that you keep putting behind your back when we make love? Or possibly why I found you with your back on the bed and your legs propped up on the headboard yesterday like some kind of strange bat.”

Her laugh twinkled like bells throughout the trees. She jumped down and kissed her husband on the cheek. “Maybe.” she darted away from him and he gave chase. The two ran through the trees until they had worked up a sweat.

“Lass! I am going for a dip. Want to join your dashing husband?” Kili began pulling at his clothing, obviously not the least bit shy about his body or worried about being seen.

“Kili! Put your clothes back on.” Tauriel demanded.

He paused to look at her and dramatically shed his last article of clothing, his trousers. She glanced around nervously to see if any unfortunate (or fortunate) hobbits were nearby to see her husband in all his nude glory. When she saw none she began to giggle alongside her naked husband who was bounding into the water. Ylva whined on the river bank as if asking for permission.

“Ylva, my loyal lass, come!”  The black wolf needed no more invitation, she charged into the water splashing and barking as she swam out to the dark haired dwarf. “Tauri, you are all alone on the shore. Come for a swim, it is lovely!”

She looked around once more then made up her mind. She quickly shed her clothing and jumped into the water. The trio swam and splashed alongside one another. Ylva soon grew tired and began to sundry on the bank. “Lass, I heard once that water has healing properties.”

she rolled her eyes at him recanting her statements. “Yes. A wise person must have told you as such.” She said with a straight face but mirth in her emerald eyes.

“I have a theory. What if water could help us conceive?” He smiled deviously at her and gathered her in his arms. With her legs wrapped around his waist she could feel his hardness brushing against her.

“Hmm. I see your point. We should definitely try out your theory.” He pulled her into a heated kiss and the two tested out the “theory”.  

* * *

Gyda and Nori rode into the outskirts of Bree late into the evening, they stabled their horses and took the back roads into the city. One of Nori’s sources had given him information leading to a old fishing house on the lake. Gyda crept alongside the edges of the fishing house as Nori went to the other side. Her silent feet carried her towards an open window. She looked in and caught sight of a familiar brown haired dam.

‘ _Fucking Tira.”_ Gyda growled.

The one eyed dam was sitting on the far side of the room going through a bag of coin. A diseased looking man walked through a side door and began to speak to the dam. “Got word yer King is restin’, in the Shire. We will ‘ave to wait till he leaves to attack.” He informed her.

“Nay. Zohar wants him dead. Go according to plan. Kill all of the dwarves, that bitch halfling too but save the baby. I have plans for the little shit. If she looks anything like her mother she will make a lovely bed slave.”

Gyda saw red at the dams words. She pulled her axes out of the holster, opened the window as wide as she could and threw one of her axes straight into the skull of the tall man. He fell with a loud thunk to the ground. Tira screamed loudly and backed away into a far wall. Gyda jumped through the window stalking towards the dam.

“I told you I keep my promises.” She sneered at the dam.

Tira looked fearful for a second but then her face dropped into a smug grin. Gyda whirled around just in time to block a sword coming at her back. She killed the next three men that attempted to cut her down. She had just slit the throat of a fat dwarf when the shattering of glass over her head caused her to lose her balance as well as her lucidity. She laid on the ground staring up at the window, she saw Nori about to crawl through the window. He would be overrun, there were too many men to fight for him to win. She signed as quickly as she could while sinking into unconsciousness

_Get Others. Warn Shire and King. Come back for me._

Nori backed away from the door. He mounted a horse waiting outside the fishing house and took off towards the Shire.

* * *

 

Dwalin was sitting by the fire sharpening his axes. He felt something was wrong. He felt nauseated, and overall worried about Gyda. Something with her wasn’t right. Ones were said to be so bound with each other that they could feel when something was wrong with the other or had the ability to sense the others death. Dwalin stood up abruptly when he heard hoof beats on the cobblestone outside. He rushed to the door, flinging it open axes out and ready. He was met with a frantic Nori.

“Gyda!” He screamed.

Dwalin roared loudly, waking the entire household as well as half the Shire. Thorin burst through the rooms in naught but sleep pants, boots and orcrist at raised. Tauriel and Kili had arrows at the ready pointed towards the front, searching for the threat. Bella had locked herself in Valkyrie’s room, Sting raised, ready to defend the child. Bifur and Ori were guarding the door Bella had locked herself into. The group moved like a well trained team.

Dwalin shook Nori roughly “Where is my wife!?”

Nori winced. “She was captured. Tira was there, it was a trap. They knew we were coming. Gyda lost ‘er cool and attacked when they spoke of their plans for the Shire and to sell Valkyrie as a bed slave.” Dwalin growled loudly at the information. Ori and Bifur saw there was no threat and alerted Bella. She came out of the doors just in time to hear Nori’s speech. She gasped loudly and came out of the house. She could see all of her hobbit neighbors

“My fellow Hobbits! Slavers have set their sights on the Shire!” collective cries of fear rang out. “Prepare yourselves. Lock your doors and only travel in groups! Do not let your faunts go anywhere unattended. We will get help and solve this. The Rangers will be alerted.” Thorin was proud of his wife. She had taken charge and calmly ordered the people around her just as a Queen should.

“Ori, stay with Bella and protect the Shire. Bella go to Bofur’s home and stay with him until we return. I do not want you staying in BagEnd. Too many people know where you live. Send for the Thain, we need to get a missive to the Rangers. The rest of us will go for Gyda. Kili, Tauriel, prepare the ponies. The rest of you prepare for battle.” All nodded their heads and quickly ran in different directions. Bella prepared herself and Valkyrie for staying in Bofur and Tigerlily’s home for the next few weeks if necessary. Within twenty minutes everyone was prepared and saying their goodbyes.

“Come back to me. Come back to us Thorin. Promise me.” the pregnant hobbit demanded.

He placed his hand on her stomach and kissed her before bending to kiss her bump. He spoke quickly to the child in Khuzdul, offering blessings of safety. “I will come back. I love you _Givashel_.” He hugged her tightly and moved to mount his pony. Bella hugged Kili tightly and kissed his cheeks then moved on to Tauriel to give her the same treatment. Dwalin was the last to say goodbye to her. He handed her Valkyrie after kissing the babes auburn mohawk. “Bring my sister home.” Bella pleaded.

“I will bring her home so help me Mahal. Take care of Valkyrie. If the worst happens to all of us, Bella, lead her well.” Dwalin coughed. He was about to walk away when the small hobbit woman pulled him down for a deep one armed hug. He kissed the top of her head and stalked to his pony.

* * *

 

Gyda awoke to the feeling of being moved. Her limbs were heavy and her brain sluggish. She opened her eyes slowly, she on her back tied to a cart she thought, with a heavy wool blanket over her body. She listened to the sounds around her, she heard the sounds of the forest, not the running water she had been near when she was knocked unconscious. She could hear multiple sets of boots, the redhead counted five. She closed her eyes once more and feigned sleep while they moved her off the cart. Her arms and legs were still tied and there was no way she would be able to run even if she could get away from them. She counted the steps they took from the wagon before entering a door. Then counted the steps it took them to move from the door to the stairs they were carrying her down. The room was significantly cooler than the upper floor had been. Gyda deduced they had taken her into a basement. She let her sleeping facade drop away when they began to pull of her clothing. She fought as hard as she could with jelly like limbs and a muddled brain. She was knocked unconscious once more, she fought tooth and nail at the darkness threatening to consume her but it was relentless. Her body went limp, her mind blank and her hope of escape gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up y'all. Things are gonna get rough. But as always it will get better. :)


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW CHAPTER!  
> TRIGGAR WARNINGS  
> -Torture  
> -Rape (not detailed)  
> -Violence  
> -Bloodshed  
> -Emotional turmoil  
> -Child Endangerment  
> -Child Abuse 
> 
> Skipping this chapter will not cause you to miss much of the story. It is a very dark chapter but it will be much brighter next chapter. So if you wish to skip this chapter entirely to avoid the trauma there will not be much of a disconnect.  
> Thank you for reading my fic ladies and gents. :)

Gyda woke to the smell of burning flesh, the pain hit her moments later. Her eyes snapped open and she let out an alarmed scream. She saw a dwarf with gnarled teeth and a dirty beard smiling darkly at her. He was pressing a red hot slave brand into her upper thigh marking her as a product of Zohar. She stared at him and refused to scream again.

“So yer the Demon of Durin. No’ as frightenin’ as I ‘ave ‘eard.” He spit onto her body as if for emphasis of how little respect he had for her title.

“Let me go and Ill show you how frightening I can be.” She sneered.

He chuckled and put the brand back into the fire. The next time he brought it against her skin she didn’t cry instead she smiled evilly at him. He pressed the brand three more times into various parts of her body. Her sternum, her upper arm and her wrist bore the markings of a slave of Zohar. She did not scream and she did not cry. She remained still with a smile upon her face, her jaw set. The dwarf became angrier and angrier every time he burned her and she did not react or scream. He yanked her off of the table she was tied to roughly, effectively burning her wrists with her rope bindings. The dwarf held a knife to her throat and bent her over the table. She could hear him fumbling with his belt one handed. She began to laugh when he finally got his pants to the ground. He hadn’t realized his mistake until it was too late. He had loosened the knife against her throat giving her space to attack. She slammed the back of her head into his nose and jaw. Startled, the dwarf dropped the knife. Gyda turned around and gave him a headbutt to his already broken nose. He howled in pain and stumbled back, falling to the ground due to his lowered pants. She picked up his knife and stalked towards him.

“How frightening am I now?” She asked him with a genuine smile on her face. She started by cutting off his genitals and shoving them into his mouth as he screamed, her signature move for rapists.

By the time she had began to carve into his chest the other criminals had heard their companions cries and came running. They swung the door open and raced down the stairs weapons drawn. They stumbled back a step at the look of the cellar. The halflings naked body was covered in deep crimson blood. She growled at the four of them and waved them forward. She was in a fighting stance with her stolen knife at the ready

“Send me to Valhalla boys!”

In the end she took two of them down before a deep enough cut across her naked thigh subdued her. She was placed into a stress position for them to further break body. She was placed on her feet with her wrists tied behind her back with rope. The rope was tied to a large anchor on the ceiling. She would not be able to sit or kneel without dislocating her shoulders. She was continuously beaten every hour on the hour. Each time she laughed and would scream back at them in Norse. Most of them didn’t have the stomach to continue hitting her, but one of the dwarves in particular took pleasure in it. He wanted to break her more than he had ever wanted anything. But his hitting did nothing.

“Your orc mother must be so very proud of the little girl she raised. Was she the one to teach you to punch? Your father too ashamed of the cunt between your  thighs to help raise you and teach you to hit like a grown dwarf?” She growled at him spitting blood and a few teeth onto the ground. That is when he decided to change up his tactic.

“Vakarri! Bring the water” He yelled upstairs without breaking eye contact with the almost swollen shut eyes of the halfling.

* * *

 

Dwalin broke down the door in front of him. Nori had led the group to his informants regular hang out. The bartender and told them where they could find the thin man. The door dropped to the floor with a loud bang. Dwalin had both axes out as he marched towards the back of the house. The little man took one look at the dwarf and took off running towards the back door. He was immediately stopped by Thorin standing with orcrist ready. The sickly looking man stopped and dropped to his knees.

“Please don’t kill me! Please!” The man cried loudly. The dwarves and elf surrounded him. Tauriel forced him into a chair and tied his limbs to it with elven knots.

“Tell me what ye know.” Dwalin growled.

The little man gave up his secrets within seconds. He spoke of how he was paid off by a man named Wallace to give the redheaded spy the location where they would be captured. He told them where to find Wallace before Dwalin took off his head with a single swing of Grasper. It took two days to track down Wallace, he was found in an illegal whore house on the edge of Bree. Kili and Tauriel were given the order to shoot from above if he tried to run. They perched on the roof of the seedy establishment. Her covering the front door and him covering the back. The man did try to run but was quickly run down by the midnight wolf at Thorin’s command. Ylva had mangled the man’s arm into gory ribbons and stood above him teeth pulled back and paws on either side of his head. He had not even thought to put a shirt on when fleeing the whorehouse. He wailed and screamed in pain. Kili recalled the wolf while Thorin, Dwalin and Bifur began the interrogation of Wallace. Nori scoured the whorehouse looking for other informants of his.

“Where is me wife!?” Dwalin screamed loudly at the greasy man.

The man was currently tied to a tree in the woods far enough from civilization to be barely heard. “So your wife is the Demon of Durin. Pretty little thing. Im sure they are having a blast with her.” the man sneered.

Dwalin smashed his head roughly against the tree. The man was dazed momentarily from the action. “Tell me and I will kill ye quickly.” Dwalin growled.

“Nay. I am loyal to Zohar.” the man choked out.

Dwalin began breaking each of the man’s fingers. “Ye sure?” He would ask in between each crunch.

Wallace’s resolve crumbled after all the fingers on his left hand were broken and mangled. “I worked with Tira. She gave me the information!” He screamed when Dwalin forcibly gripped his right hand.

“Where can we find ‘er?”

The man seemed to be about to deny them the information but the slightest pressure on his fingers from Dwalin had his squealing like a pig. “T-t-the old abandoned soldiers barracks. Outskirts of town! She is there!” He screamed out, his eyes pleading for mercy.

“How many guard it?” Thorin growled. “

Fifteen. Maybe twenty! I don’t know!”  

Dwalin swiftly cut off the man’s head. Thorin looked at the man’s head as it tumble down into his lap. “We could have gotten more information from him.” He said annoyed at the tall warrior.

“None that I needed.” Dwalin gruffly answered and stalked towards the old watch tower.

* * *

 

Gyda felt the burning sensation on her thigh. It felt like it was on fire. The fact that it was turning black made her feel worse. She guessed gangrene had set in from the look of her necrotic flesh. She winced at the cuts and burns littering her body. She had accepted that she was going to die, she just hoped it was sooner rather than later. Her bravado was beginning to wear off rapidly. They had taken to water torture most recently. Holding her underwater until she drowned and then reviving her. She estimated she had died at least three times, possibly four. When they had waterboarded her she had almost broken. She was so close to bursting into tears and begging. The only thing that kept her going was the thought of her daughter. She wouldn’t beg, and she wouldn’t break. She would stay strong until her final breath for her daughter. The halfling would never want Valkyrie to know her mother was weak or had ever once begged for her life. She had gritted her teeth through the rape, the beatings, the burning and had even held it together through the water torture but just barely. She was not allowed to sleep or eat. Many of her bones were broken, every time one of her limbs was snapped she would laugh and spit in her captures faces. Gyda screamed out about Valhalla, how she would be given a warrior's welcome. She did not fear death and they were welcome to give it to her at any moment. She had retreated into her own mind, her insanity let loose. Deep within her mind she was crying and begging for it to stop or for her to die already, but on the surface she was the Demon of Durin, the Evil Halfling that had killed hundreds and tortured many.

At multiple points during the torture she channeled the berserker part of her. Those were the best times. Those were the times she was able to kill some of her captures. They became lazy when she did not fight back, but then without warning she would kill them. The first one had gotten too close while she was in her stress position at the beginning of her torture. The redhead still had energy at that point. She had jumped and wrapped her legs around his neck and choked him out and then crushed his windpipe cutting off the air until he lay dead. The next had gotten too close to her mouth, he was bending over her testing her bindings and leaving his throat unprotected. She raised her head up as much as she could and ripped into the soft flesh of his neck with her teeth. Blood spurted into her mouth, a running river of red threatening to suffocate her. She was able to get him off of her and she laughed as she watched his life flowed onto the cold stone floor. The second one to attempt to rape her had believed her feminine wiles and allowed her to have one of her arms free. She first gouged out his eyes with her fingers before smashing his skull repeatedly into the stone table she lay on.

Gyda was about to fall asleep from pure exhaustion once more when the door swung open. Two figures walk into the room. She recognized one of them immediately. ‘ _Tira, that little bitch’_ Gyda felt a wave of adrenaline run through her. The redhead wanted that dams other eye more than she had wanted anything in the last six months. Gyda didn’t recognize the dwarf beside her, but she could guess who it was. The dwarf was fat with a gray, almost yellow, looking beard. His hair was long and kept in many braids. He had dark yellow teeth and chapped lips. His eyes were so dark they appeared black. He had large liver spots gracing his wrinkled skin. The dwarf appeared to be alive only by the sheer grace of the devil.  Tira smiled happily at the dying halfling on the table.

“I am going to have so much fun selling your little daughter. How many customers do you think is a good number for her to take per night? Thirty maybe forty?”

Gyda snarled loudly and thrashed at her bindings. “You would have to get through Dwalin first you oversized cow. How is the eye, cyclops?” Gyda spit in her direction. Tira scowled and was about to retort when a slap across her face halted her.

“I told ye not to speak to ‘er.” He growled. The girl shut her mouth quickly and looked towards the floor in shame.

“So that is how you shut her up? I have been trying to get her to close her mouth for good since I first met her. Annoying little cunt. Don’t see what your piece of shite son saw in her.” Gyda prepared herself for the blow that never came.

The old dwarf showed no emotion. He walked slowly to her and grabbed the shears off the nearby table. She braced herself for more cuts to her skin but the slicing she never felt. She heard the scissors running through her red locks. The halfling swallowed the tears threatening to overcome her as her head was shaved. Her marriage bead was thrown onto the floor alongside her fiery curls.

* * *

 

Dwalin, Thorin, Bifur and Ylva crept alongside the front of the old wooden barracks. Kili Tauriel and Nori moved to cover the back. Dwalin watched from their hiding spot among the trees, as a carriage pulled up to the large wooden building. He heard his King beside him snarl under his breath when the pompous bastard, Lord Zohar, stepped from it. He spoke quickly to the footman, turned and helped a dam with one eye from the carriage. Ylva growled lowly at the sight of the dam. What had shocked Dwalin was the small bundle in Tira’s arms.

 _Is that a babe?_ Bifur signed quickly.

 _It looks to be. No good will come of this._ Thorin’s hands quickly replied.

They watched the dwarves enter and waited a moment before commencing their attack. Thorin led them forward, one of Kili’s arrows took out the footman silently. Next came the two guards at the front, both taken out simultaneously by Kili and Tauriel’s arrows. Thorin signed for Tauriel, Kili and Nori to retreat to the back and take out the back two guards while they took up the front. A whistle resembling a barn owl carried to their ears letting them know the back two guards were dead. Thorin knelt beside Ylva, he nodded at Bifur and Dwalin signaling it was time to go and gave the order to the midnight wolf. Thorin opened the door and let the wolf in. The King came in after her with Dwalin and Bifur at his heels. Ylva took down the first dwarf in front of them, she launched herself at him and ripped into his arm. He was quickly finished by Thorin. The next that walked into her path was taken down by sharp teeth to the jugular. It went on like that until the dwarves became alerted that an enemy was in the structure. Kili, Tauriel and Nori came through the back and killed the few that had attempted to escape what they referred to as the “grim reaper”(Ylva). They were screaming it as they attempted to run from the dire wolf. They moved through the house battling one another until there were few left. When they were down to just one dwarf and two men of Zohar, Nori and Bifur were left to finish them. Kili and Tauriel were the first to open the dungeon door. They heard screams of pain coming from the cellar that made their guts twist.

* * *

Gyda felt a chill seep into her soul in the presence of this dwarf. He did not speak to her. He only stared at her naked body. When he finally did speak it wasn’t to her it was to the dark haired dam.

“Bring the child.” He said in a gravely voice. The dam left swiftly and then reentered with a small bundle wrapped in her arms. Gyda turned her head slightly away. She didn’t want to see what they were going to do to the child. “Since we can not break you with our physical stressors how about we try mental.” He signaled to Tira and the dam unraveled the blanket around the small naked baby boy. She raised the screaming baby by its tiny arm dangling it above the fireplace as if she were going to drop the small babe into the flames.

Gyda cried out. “Don’t hurt him! What do you want!?” She screamed.

The old dwarf grinned evilly at her and began to unbuckle his belt. “First ye will suck my cock as a sign of submission. Then we will begin to break ye further. Now, don’t ye bite me. The child with be killed, do ye understand me.”

She closed her eyes and nodded. She tried to escape her mind, go to someplace where she wasn’t living in this horror. She felt his fingers pry her jaw open, she wanted to cry, lash out anything but she feared for the unknown babe beside her. He was breaking her and she could feel it. All it took was one child. One innocent babe to have her unraveling. She concentrated so hard on escaping into the recesses of her own mind that she almost missed the sound of metal clashing up the stairs.

‘ _Dwalin.’_ she sighed in relief when she heard a giant roar from up above. The halfling pulled her lips back and bit down with all her might. There was blood, mass amounts of it, but it tasted like victory to the abused female. Zohar screamed loudly and fell backwards holding his groin.

An arrow came flying through the air hitting the shoulder of the dam about to drop the innocent child. She fell to the floor still gripping the infant. Gyda began to sob loudly when she heard the voice of Kili.

“Tauri! Grab the babe!” He yelled towards his wife.

He had an arrow trained on the fallen sinful lynchpin. Tauriel moved quickly, she pulled the screaming baby against her chest and sped to cut Gyda’s ropes. Thorin and Dwalin were the next to stumble down the stairs. Gyda was still being uncut when Dwalin stormed into the room. He took one look at his wife and felt his entire world crash around him. Her head was shaved, the beautiful fiery locks lay scattered on the stone floor. Her marriage bead off to the side as if it was nothing more than a piece of dirt on the floor. She was riddled with burns, cuts of every shape and size littered her body, the most painful appearing to be on her groin as well as her ribcage. Her face was weary and tears spouted from her eyes. She was absolutely filthy, covered in almost every bodily fluid he could imagine. But what truly made him sick was the look of her leg. She had multiple cuts that were black and seeping.

‘ _She going to lose ‘er leg’_ the thought raced through his mind.

He had seen wounds such as this on the battlefield. The limb never survived. He glanced around the room and took note of how many torture devices were splayed about. His stomach turned at the thought of all those machines being used on his tiny wife. He ran to her and gathered her into a tight hug. Sobs rocked her body, she was thin, sickly and very obviously in pain.

“Let us go. I must get ye from here.” Dwalin removed the furs from his back and pulled them around his naked wife. Kili shrugged off his traveling coat and handed it to the large warrior to cover her further. Dwalin picked up his wife and began to carry her mostly limp form up the stairs.

“Wait!” She cried as they began to ascend.

“What lass?”

She pointed towards the dam. “I always keep my promises.” She told him firmly. It took Dwalin and Thorin to hold the dam down while Gyda began the process of ripping out her eye. “I want my face to be the last you ever see, you horrid bitch.” She gouged a small throwing knife into the female's eye while she thrashed and screamed. Gyda pulled of the eye and shoved it in the dams mouth. “You will regret the day you threatened my kin.” She spit on the dam before fumbling to her feet and reaching out for her husband.

Dwalin picked her up as if she weighed nothing and continued out of structure. He took her to the stream beside the old barracks and began to lovingly wipe her down. She screamed and clawed when he had put her in the water but when he waded in with her in his arms she rested. He cleaned the blood from her being and assessed her wounds all the while speaking words of love and comfort.

Thorin and Kili discussed what was to occur next as far as Zohar and Tira went. They believed Gyda and Tauriel had the most right to kill him. Tauriel refused it and said as long as he died she did not care, the choice was Gyda’s. The elf had thought long and hard about what she wanted to do to the evil dwarf but in the end the only thing she wanted was him dead. The torturing for revenge was not of the elves. She need not partake in it, so she left the choice up to her friend who had suffered more at this man’s hand than she had. Tauriel held the crying babe close to her chest, she kept one of her daggers out and aimed at the two villains before her. Zohar’s penis had been bitten off by the redheaded halfling and Tauriel had never been more proud of her friend. Tira was screaming in the corner trying to fumbled her way towards the stairs. Kili was quick to grab the dam and throw her to the cobble stone floor.

“W-w-what are you you going to do to me, Kili?”

The dark haired archer hit the dam hard in the face knocking her over. “I am your prince, you worthless maggot. My name will never grace your lips! I am the son of Durin. I am the Prince of Erebor. My wife is Tauriel, Daughter of the Forest whom you helped assault. You will not speak to me as if you know me woman!” He roared.

Thorin had tied Zohar up and cauterized his stub that once was a cock. The older dwarf screamed in agony when the King had pressed the heated metal to his wound.

“Have mercy my King!” The dwarf cried.

“Like the mercy you showed my wife, when you ordered her killed by your rotten son? Or the mercy you showed my niece Tauriel when you ordered her murdered and assaulted? What of the mercy you showed the halfling!? You have done truly horrible things that are parallel with an Orc, so I will treat you as such. No mercy will be found for you or the dam beside you.” The dwarf king growled menacingly.

* * *

 

Tauriel looked down at the babe in her arms. The child was small, impossibly so. He looked to be just mere days old. Tauriel fled up the stairs with the small babe. She looked around, ready for an attack. What she found was a gruesome scene. Twenty dwarven bodies being thrown into one room. All of their necks were slit and their heads as well as their beards shaved bare. Nori and Bifur were throwing all of the hair into the fire that burned in the fireplace. The smoke filled the room making it smell horrid. Nori and Bifur were signing quickly with one another about the beads of the dwarves. They would need to use them to track down possible threats to the Durin Line via family members and guilds.

“Thorin and Kili have the prisoner's detained. When you are ready we will move them.” She informed them.

The dwarves nodded and headed down the stairs. Tauriel tore a strip of fabric from a nearby table cloth and made a sling to hold the whimpering babe. _Av-'osto (Don’t be afraid)_ _Odulen an edraith angin (I’m here to save you)."_ The babe immediately calmed and nestled into Tauriel’s chest. As her friends and family brought up the two dwarves Tauriel had both daggers out waiting for an attack by the two.

“You will never bring down the line of Durin, filth.” She spit at him.

Zohar smirked “There is still time.”


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Sigrid/Fili chapter.  
> TRIGGAR WARNING  
> -Drowing  
> -Assault  
> -Poisoning  
> -Violence
> 
> Also in this chapter a little bit of sibling shit talking between Sigrid and Bain.  
> I hope you all enjoy!

Fili and Sigrid watched as their family and friends rode away. Sigrid cried on her husband’s shoulder.

“They are going to be okay right?” She sniffled heavily into the crook of his neck.

“Love. They are going to be fine. They are all warriors, even irak’amad. Have faith Siggie.” He kissed her forehead and led the crying girl towards the gardens she loved so much. “Why do worry so?” He asked her once they were laying side by side in the grass of the garden.

“I have a bad feeling. There has been dark water gracing my dreams since I found out they were leaving. Dreaming of Dark water is an omen of my people. I am scared, my lion.” Siggie explained.

Fili looked up into the sky light in thought. “Do not fear Siggie. All will be well. They will be fine.” He wasn’t sure if he was comforting her or himself.

The caramel haired lass curled up into his side and tugged on his mustache braid. “Your right. They will be fine.” She kissed him slowly. He chuckled loudly when she pulled his mustache braids with both hands, silently asking for him to get on top of her.

“Here?” He asked. She gave him a seductive smile and nodded. “Someone could see lass.” nervously he whispered.

“That is the fun of it.” his wife was beginning to become bolder and bolder with her sexual advances as well as fantasies, he approved greatly.

* * *

 

Sigrid and Fili were constantly run ragged by all the duties within the mountain. Sigrid had taken over the queen’s duties on top of her own. FIli reigned well and it made the human girl proud. Her husband was so loving and kind to her even though he was overly busy and tired most days. He was constantly leaving her flowers, gifts, notes and her personal favorite, chocolates. He spoiled her more now that her friends were away in the Shire. She still had Gloin and Bombur’s wives that she frequently visited, but it wasn't the same as her explicit cousin, her loving and proper new aunt Bella, her serious elf friend or even her jokester brother in law. So when Fili had suggested she spend the day in Dale with her father, sister and brother she jumped at the chance. The human princess was escorted by three dwarven guards to Dale where they would leave her until she was due to return the following day.

Sigrid was greeted at the gates by Tilda. The girl bounced up and down waving all the while. Siggie felt the tears well up in her eyes. She missed her baby sister so much more than she had thought possible.

“Tadpole!” Sigrid jumped off her horse before it even came to a complete stop. She gathered her little sister into a tight hug and kissed her face all over.

“Siggie! Stop! You’re embarrassing me.” Tilda whined.

The older sister laughed and gave her sister one last kiss. “When did you get so tall Tadpole?!” Sigrid felt like she had missed so much of her sister growing when in reality it had been only a few months past that she had last seen her.

“I am getting so big! You should see Bain. He got so tall! Dad says he is eating his lutefisk that is why, but I think that is a lie.” Tilda explained as they walked towards the Lord of Dale’s home from the stables.

“Mama always said lutefisk made you grow tall and strong. I wouldn’t doubt Da too much Tadpole.” She ruffled her sisters hair and walked into the home. She was expecting a snarky welcome from her little brother but none came, in fact there was no noise at all.

“Where is that wee brother of mine?”

Tilda pointed up the stairs. “Dagny is here for her month long visit.” TIlda pulled up her lip in disgust. The little girl liked the Northman girl, but her brother and the girl were disgustingly affectionate.

“Hmm. let us go check on that brother of ours shall we?”

Tilda giggled at what was to come.

* * *

 

Sigrid cracked the door open to her little brother’s bedroom and saw a large pile of blonde hair on the pillow that was supposed to be her brothers. She grimaced and walked out of the room. She found the cup of lard in the kitchen and carefully crept into the room. Bain was a heavy sleeper but Siggie was not so sure about Dagny. The princess of Erebor lathered her sleeping brother’s feet in the substance before also coating the floor. She crept out of the room as silently as possible and walked to her father’s study.

“Da!”

Her father turned around rapidly. “Siggie! Oh my baby girl.”

Her tall father gathered her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead. “Oh how I have missed you. We all have, believe it or not your brother has missed you most.”He told her with sincerity in his eyes.

“Oh really? Is that why he has Dagny in his bed naked? To wipe away his tears during the night hours?” She fought to hide her smile.

Her father’s eyes widened comically large. His nostrils flared as he stomped towards Bain’s room. He swung open the door so hard it reverberated off the wall. “BAIN!” Bard roared.

Dagny pulled the covers up over her nearly naked body, but Bain did exactly what Sigrid wanted. She watched with satisfaction as her brother jumped out of bed and slid into the nearest wall landing with a large thud and a whole lot of cursing. “Who the fuck!?” Bain growled.

Sigrid leaned against the doorframe with a large smile on her face. “I’m home brother mine. Miss me?”

He scowled deeply at her “Like the plague, you horrid wench.” the younger brother rubbed his forehead where it had smacked into the wall.

“Dagny, Get dressed and return to your escorts. Bain. You will meet me in my study. We will be speaking of this.” Bard growled and hurried out of the room to give Dagny privacy.

Sigrid had no intention of such. She had seen the girl in just her skins during her hen night. “I’m sorry to have embarrassed you Dagny, but you know...Collateral damage and such.” The northman girl had no idea what the princess said but she gave her a weak smile and a small nod.

“ _Hyggja yðvarr inn skammr hrið minn elska (see you in a short while my love)_ ” Bain kissed Dagny passionately.

Sigrid made a disgusted sound in her throat. “ _Yðvarr_ _spakr við mæla Norse_ _Of síðir (you learned to speak norse at last). Taka yðvarr lengi œrinn (took you long enough).”_ Sigrid taunted.

“ _Nauðsyn inn hœgri þrøngva (needed the right push)”_ her little brother said with a lick of his lips and a wink at a very red Dagny.

Sigrid grimaced and felt bile rise in her throat. “For the love of Valar. That is foul.”

Bain crawled back onto the bed and kissed Dagny once again until he heard his father yell his name. “ _Hyggja yðvarr inn skammr hrið (see you in a short while)”_ he repeated.

“ _Gera eigi talða fram innan. Faðir ey ganga við bana yðvarr (Do not count on it. Father is going to kill you.)”_ Sigrid smirked at her scowling brother as he left the room. Sigrid helped the northman girl into her clothing and brushed her hair before helping her back to her rooms in the visiting royal’s wing of the mansion. The two girls giggled about Sigrid's prank on her brother and spoke of Dagny’s visit. The girl was becoming increasingly better with common tongue, which would help her rule alongside Bain. Sigrid walked into the rooms of the girl and saw a familiar shaved head.

“CANUTE!” Sigrid yelled and ran towards the startled northman.

“Siggie girl!” He gathered her into a tight hug and kissed her mouth quickly. “Tell me Sig. Why is it you glow?” She gave him a confused glance. “You glow gold. Erebor must be seeping into your soul.” He gave her a tight hug. She thought about his words while she visited with him and even after.

The girl thought of when her last monthly was and she couldn’t remember but that was not unheard of with the herbs she frequently _forgot_ to take. “Oh shite.”

She ran out the doors and towards the stables. She hopped on her champagne horse and charged towards the edge of the lake she had been raised on. When she reached the edge she stared into the water. She had been tired lately and overly emotional, almost impossibly so. She thought back to how Fili had stolen one of her sweet cakes last week and she cried until he went to the kitchens and brought her back three new ones. The two laughed about it later but at the time it had been devastating for her. She wasn’t sick at all, but she had been turned off by certain foods. Her sense of smell was impeccable as well. Her golden prince had joked she could out smell even Ylva. Sigrid thought of what she was going to tell Fili. First she needed to make sure it was true. She was a midwife she knew the regular signs, but she would need to speak with Oin. She had no idea about dwarven pregnancies apart from Gyda’s and now Bella’s but every female was different. She looked down at her stomach and smiled happily. Sigrid turned to jump on her horse when she noticed one man and one dwarf standing before her. They looked sickly and unkept. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end in warning.

“‘Ello lassie.” One of them said with a gnarled smile.

“Hello.” Sigrid answered and took a step back. Her sword was currently attached to the back of her horse out of reach.

“Wha’ are ye doin ‘round these parts princess?”

She gulped at the way the man’s eyes darted around as if looking to see if she was alone. “Oh. I am just waiting for my brother. He is to meet me here any second.” She began yelling out her brothers name as if to prove her point.

The men looked at each other quickly before advancing on the girl. “Well lass. We best hurry then.”

She backed into the water trying to get away from them. She was just about to swim for it when her hair was grasped roughly yanking her back. She screamed loudly and fought like a wild animal. She bit the finger off of one of her attackers when he attempted to quiet her screams. He let go of her momentarily allowing her to pull one of her boot knives out and slice his across the chest. That had earned her a punch to the back of her head knocking her unconscious. She floated into the darkness unwillingly.

* * *

 

When she awoke it was to the rocking motion of a boat on water. She opened her eyes and felt something happening down by her feet. She gingerly lifted her head and saw the two men tying a large anchor to her legs with thick fishing rope. She began to kick and scream once more even though the action made her head throb. One of the men jumped on top of her and straddled her waist pinning her arms with his knees and covering her mouth with one of his hands.

“Watch ‘er gnashers. They be sharp” The dwarf by her feet muttered angrily.

She saw that he was missing a finger on his left hand.  “Why are you doing this?” She mumbled under the taller man’s hand. “

Zohar ordered it.” The dwarf answered her simply as he finished the last knot. “He pays good to kill the royals.” the man sneered.

“You will never kill Fili. He is a great warrior, better than you two!” She growled out.

“Aye lass. But we will no’ be fight’n him.” The two laughed with one another while Sigrid scowled at them.

“What do you mean?” she pressed.

“Let us put it this way. We are killin’ two birds one stone. Gave yer husband some poisoned lemon tarts he is said to love so much, as a gift in yer name. The mountain will blame ye when they can no find yer body and nothing points to Zohar. Brilliant plan if I do say so myself.” He preened proudly.

“You will never get away with this!” She screamed as they fitted a gag on her mouth.

“Oh lass. We already ‘ave.” He chuckled and dumped the girl over the edge of the boat just as the thick fog began rolling in.

All she saw around her was the dark water of her dreams. She began to panic as she sunk lower and lower into the water. She could barely see the surface of the water when her anchor finally landed on the lake floor. She thought of all those who she loved so much. She thought of her beloved cousin with the fire red hair. Sigrid thought of her siblings and father, how much scorn they would receive for these men’s evil plan. She thought of her husband last. His strong handsome face. His braided mustache, the way the beads would swing back and forth when he laughed and sang. How they felt against her cheeks as he would press his lips against hers. Sigrid thought of the last words she had with her husband. He had told her how much he loved her and how he would be there to meet her at the gates with a gift. He had asked her if she had all her knives on her and she had nodded. The caramel haired girl jerked back in the water accidentally inhaling some. She reached between her breasts and pulled out the small throwing knife Fili had put into the dress she was wearing. She ripped it out and began cutting the rope holding her legs. She felt her lungs burning fiercely, demanding air. She finally cut through the last of the rope and pushed off the lake floor to ascend to the surface.

She was just about to give up when she broke through the surface she took deep pulls of oxygen. When she finally had enough air in her lungs to focus on her surroundings she noticed that the thick fog had rolled in effectively covering her. She felt her anger begin to boil out of control. Her northman blood was making a main appearance. She swam silently up to the fleeing boat and listened to the dwarf and man speak.

“We need to be gone by the time they find the prince. Best get our horses and ride for Bree, immediately.” The man grumbled absently. The dwarf only grunted in agreement. Sigrid swam up to the vessel, small knife ready, and began to rock the boat. Hidden by the fog and the lapping of the water. “Oi. Knock it off. Ye know I can no’ swim!” The dwarf barked at the man.

“Calm yer breeches. I am no’ rockin it. Must be the water. Ye will be alright.” The dwarf stared out into the fog.

The man began to rock the boat even more to mess with the dwarf. “Micheal. Quit yer jestin’!”

The dwarf yelled and pushed the man. The man named Micheal fell overboard right next to wear Sigrid was wading in the water. She smiled and dove under water pulling the man by the boot with her. He cried out before falling under with her. She pulled her knife out and slit his throat cleanly then stabbed his chest a few times for good measure. She swam under the boat to the other side to watch the dwarf’s reaction to the increasingly large bloody pool of water. He began screaming the mans name and grabbed an ore to poke at the resurfacing body. Sigrid swam back under the boat and reached a hand out of the water to grasp the ore. She yanked it hard pulling the dwarf on the other end into the water. He clawed at the boat attempting to grasp anything that could help him stay afloat. Sigrid yanked his fighting form away from the boat and pressed the knife against his throat. “Never try to drown a fish in her own waters.” She growled and stabbed her small knife into the side of his neck before dragging the sharp object through the muscles and tendons of his throat. She turned him around to stare at him with a smile on her face.

Sigrid climbed into the boat and rowed as fast as she was physically able. She reached the shore and found her champagne horse whinnying at the edge. She approached him with a hand extended. The horse huffed and packed away alarmed. She looked down at her self and found that she was absolutely covered in diluted blood. Her hair and face were covered in the concentrated blood straight from the artery of the dwarf. She tried her best to wash it off her face. When she turned back to her horse and began to speak softly the animal calmed and allowed her to mount it. She raced to the mountain praying to the Valar to allow her husband to continue breathing. The normally caramel haired girl was cold and exhausted but she pushed on, solely relying on her adrenaline. When she neared the gates the guards swarmed her.

“Golden Princess! What happened!?” Arvid cried as he helped her off her horse.

“Assassins sent by Zohar. There is no more time to explain. Where is the prince!?” She screamed as she ran into the mountain.

“He just finished with the council.” Arvid informed her. She received looks of horror and fear as she raced to her chambers with many guards at her heels.

* * *

 

Fili had just returned to his rooms after a taxing meeting with the council regarding a new vein of rubies when he noticed a tray of lemon tarts waiting for him. He found the note and looked at it slightly puzzled. It was not Sigrid's regular handwriting

‘ _Maybe she had her handmaiden write it for her’_ He thought with a shrug. He first unlaced his boots and shed his official robes before sitting down to devour the tarts. The blonde prince was about to take his first bite when a form kicked open the door and ran beside him. His tart was knocked out of his hand and into the fire where it turned the flames a bright green. He would never admit it out loud but he let out a very high pitched yelp at the sight of his wife. She was covered in what looked to be dried blood.

“Did you eat any of those!?” She yelled frantically.

“Siggie, Love what happened to you? Are you alright?!” 

the girl only shook her head in dismissal. “Did you eat any!?” She stared intently into his eyes looking for any sort of pupil dilation.

“What? No. Look I know that you are serious about your food after last week. But you gave these to me right, lassie?”

She pulled him into a tight hug and began to cry uncontrollably. “Zohar...Poison. They are poison.” His wife sobbed.

He reached for the tarts and threw them into the flames as well. “Look for the dwarves that attacked my wife. Now!” Fili roared at the guards stating in the doorway.

“Their dead in the lake. I killed them.” She said as she looked up into his angry eyes. “Look for their bodies in the Lake, Arvid. There were two of them. One man, one dwarf. They were both men of Zohar” she told the guard.

“Send a raven to King Bard letting him know Siggie was attacked but is back here safe. Her captures have been dealt with." The guards vowed to the prince and princess then took their leave.

“Let us get you clean love.” Fili said softly. He picked her up and carried her to the tub. Once he stripped her down and began to put her in the water she had run out of tears.

“Will you come with me?”

He could never say no to her even on a normal day but especially now. “Alright love.” He pulled off his clothing and stepped into the warm now pinkish water. He washed her hair twice and had to drain the tub and refill it due to the blood in the water. He was relieved that none of it appeared to be hers. She was straddled on his lap, legs wrapped around his hips, arms around his torso and head on his shoulder “what did they do to you, Siggie?” He was afraid of the answer. He hoped that she hadn't had a similar fate Tauriel.

“They gave me weighted shoes and threw me in the middle of the Lake.” She said detached. The blonde prince growled menacingly. “I am lucky that is all they did. If they had done more I never would have been able to hide the knife you gave me this morning.” She pointed to the thin knife peaking out from her bloody dress. He squeezed her tightly and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. “I was able to cut my ropes and swim to the surface. Then I pulled them into the lake and slit their throats.” His wife mumbled against his skin.

“I am proud of you lass.” He rubbed her back gently feeling the bones of her spine. “Siggie, what were you doing down by the lake without guards?” He asked suddenly realizing something wasn’t right.

“Uh. I needed to think away from everyone.” She stiffened.

“Think about what?”

She was silent for a moment before pulling back to look in his eyes. “Fili. I think I’m pregnant.”.


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I'm sorry I didn't have time to write sooner! We were a few states away from home and running around like chickens with our heads cut off. But we are home now with a sick baby so I had a little time to write while my little Moose sleeps. 
> 
> This chapter is going to start the wrap up of this story! It is coming to an end and I am sad and happy about it. There will be possibly one or two more chapters before it is done. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and sticking with me through my minor absence!

Gyda screamed and thrashed in pain as more maggots were poured onto her wound. Dwalin held her down as the wriggling creatures bit into her flesh repeatedly. Bella tilted the halflings head back and poured more sleeping draught down her throat. “Drink up, Gyda. It will help you sleep.”

Gyda gurgled, growled and then drifted to sleep. Dwalin slumped into the chair in exhaustion. He had carried Gyda back to their horses and then rode straight to the Shire. She had passed out from the pain within minutes as soon as the horse began to gallop. Tauriel had followed moments later with the starving babe strapped to her body. Kili, Nori, Thorin, Bifur and Ylva were escorting Zohar and Tira to the Blue Mountains to make an example of them. Gyda had told Thorin what she wanted done to the two dwarves, Dwalin smiled wickedly at the torture they were soon to endure.

* * *

 

Tauriel had kissed Kili goodbye passionately as the two separated. “I will be back in three days time, _Amrâlimê_ .” He had whispered against her lips. The dark haired archer rested a hand over the small head of the babe attached to his wife’s chest. He knew already this child was meant to be theirs. They would do their due diligence to find the parents but something inside him said they would not find them. The bairn was meant to be theirs.

“Be careful, _Meleth nin_.” She kissed him one last time and mountain her horse to follow the large warrior and one of her best friends.

The babe had began to scream due to hunger a few hours outside the Shire. Tauriel had spurred her horse to go faster begging the Shire to move closer. She eventually spotted a small hobbit market and had been able to purchase a small amount of goat milk for the infant. She fed the child up as much as possible while riding until it fell into a fitful sleep. Tauriel sighed in relief as the tiny baby nuzzled against her chest and closed his eyes happily. She arrived in the Shire sooner than she thought possible. When she arrived a disturbing sight welcomed her. Gyda was being held down on a small cot with maggots crawling into the rotting flesh of her calf and thigh.

“What are you doing?” Tauriel whispered alarmed.

“They are trying to kill me!” Gyda growled and head butted her husband hard enough to knock him back.

“Lass. Ye need to hold still or else ye are going to lose yer leg.” Dwalin tried to reason with the redhead.

“Get fucked, you bloody jerk off.” the redhead spit.

Bella was gazing down at the redheaded halfling in fear. Gyda began to thrash when the small white creatures began to eat her necrotic flesh. Tauriel laid down the babe and helped hold the little lass down as Bella forced her to drink a sleeping draught.

When the little lass had finally passed out Tauriel sat in the nearest chair exhausted. She pulled the waking babe into her arms and began to pat his back soothingly. She looked over and saw Dwalin staring at his wife with a furrowed brow. “It is good she is calling you names, it means her inner fire has returned.” Tauriel told the bear dwarf.

He chuckled and rubbed his forehead. “Aye. I believe you are correct Elf Witch.” Tauriel smirked at the playful nickname. “How is he?” Dwalin asked looking over at the babe in Tauriel’s arms.

“Hungry and bruised but other than that he appears healthy.”

Dwalin gazed at the little child in the elf's arms. The boy was good looking, clearly dwarf, but he did not know what else it was mixed with, for it was not all dwarf. “Give ‘im here while ye make a bottle.” Dwalin held out his arms for the child. His own child was being tended to by Tigerlily and Bofur while her mother went through the gruesome treatment Bella and the local healer swore by. The elf handed over the child thankfully and began to fix the child a bottle.

“What method is this?” Tauriel asked the hobbit.

“Maggot treatment. The tissue is dead around here.” Bella said as she placed a handkerchief over her face to fend off vomiting. “If we cut it away we may not get all of it. Her only options are to lose a leg or try the maggots. They eat the dead tissue giving the wound a chance at healing.” Tauriel gazed at the small creatures swarming the infected limb of her friend. Her stomach heaved softly. She was saved by the cry of the child who stole her attention away. She pulled him into her arms and fed him while gazing into his gray eyes.

* * *

 

Thorin sat back and watched as the two beings slowly sunk down on the sharpened spikes at the front gate of the Blue Mountains settlement. “May this be a warning to you all. Treason will not be tolerated by the line of Durin!” Thorin roared. “These criminals are charged with murder, attempted murder, rape, kidnapping, slave trading and conspiring against the crown. May their souls never return to stone!” Kili barked out and threw their hair into the fire. The surrounding dwarves stared in shock as Zohar and Tira were slowly killed by impaling. Their crimes were clearly written out for all to see and many shrunk back in horror after reading what the two beings had done. “Any and all that have associated in these crimes will be found and killed for their treason alongside these two.” The message spread quickly and those that were associated with Zohar disbanded or ran. With no leader the slave trade of Zohar quickly fell. Many of the enslaved were given their chance to run and did so happily. Kili interrogated the two dwarves. He got nothing from the old dwarf but the dam gave him useful information after some...persuasion. Nori had broken her joints one at a time until the dam began to spill her information.

“Stop! Stop! Please! I will tell you.” Tira screamed.

Nori set down his hammer and stepped back. Kili moved forward and grasped the blind dams face harshly. “Tell us.” Kili growled.

“He is a half breed. We found his human mother right after she had given birth. The father was a spy of Durin. Zohar had him killed along with his human wife.” The dam choked out.

“Names wench! What were their names?!” Kili screamed.

“The woman was Elizabeth, I think. The dwarf was Zikke of the Firebeards.” She cried.

“How old is the babe?” The dam did not answer so Kili slapped her hard across the face. “How.Old.” he growled.

“Three days old. Maybe four?”

Kili felt bile rise in his throat. No doubt they had fed the child little in that amount of time. He could only pray his wife had gotten the babe milk in time. “Any last words?” Kili asked her.

“Mahal forgive my soul.” She said in a thick voice.

“I wouldn’t count on it, cunt.” the dark haired archer growled and motioned for two guards to mount her on the spike. He winced as he heard her screams when the spike first entered her flesh. But then he thought of what this horrid being had done not only to his wife, but to his battle sister, his irak’amad and the small babe that was sure to be his son, he felt no sorrow for the dam. He turned his back on the screams and walked away without an ounce of remorse residing within him.

* * *

 

With business in the Blue Mountains settled Thorin, Kili, Nori, Bifur and Ylva made their way back to the Shire. They were quiet as they made their way back, all anxious for what would await them. They knew not if Gyda was alive. Her wounds had been extensive as had the infection spreading through her body. They were pleasantly surprised to find no solemn face when they arrived at BagEnd.

“Uncle Thorin!” A little black haired hobbit cried and ran out the doors towards the dark haired King. Thorin gather Frodo into his arms and threw him into the air making the little boy giggle in delight.

“Thorin. You’re back.” Bella sighed and walked towards them hand on her stomach. He assumed due to the happy smile she wore that Gyda was not dead.

“How is she?” He asked quietly.

“Healing. Rapidly.” Bella answered and kissed his lips. Thorin held both Bella and Frodo close for a moment. He reveled in the feeling of them whole and healthy beside him. He walked towards the door just in time to catch his dark haired sister son plant a heated kiss to his taller wife’s lips.

“Tell her.” Thorin urged the young dwarf.

Kili nodded and pulled Tauriel aside, the babe in her arms was transferred to Kili. “His parents are no longer living. We have been granted the babe, he has no more living kin.” He told her. Tauriel was relieved and extremely saddened as well. She knew the small boy was always meant to be theirs just as her husband had, but she was saddened by the way the events came about. “I promise to always protect you little one. We will be your amad and adad. We will love you as if you were our own.” Kili told the small child and placed a kiss to his dark hair.

“We must give him a name. We can not always call him little one.” Tauriel told the dwarf. The two sat in the garden and began to share names.

“Elion” Tauriel said confidently.

Kili looked down at the boy in his arms. “In Sindarin it means Son of the Stars.” His wife told him softly.

“In Khuzdul it means the Sun. It is perfect.” The two kissed the small being and sat out in the garden enjoying their little love bubble. When they finally came inside they were greeted by the hoarse laughter of Gyda in the front room.

“How is my new nephew?” Gyda asked and held out her arms for the little boy.

“Meet Elion. Our son.” Kili told the room. There was applause and hugs all around.

Gyda gazed down into the little boys face. “You know little Elion, I had better be your favorite aunt, on account of saving your life.” She chuckled and kissed the sleeping babes cheek.

“You look like you are feeling better, my battle sister.” Kili said and knocked his forehead lightly against Gyda’s.

“A few violent bastards will not hold me down.” the redheaded halfling said firmly. “I’ll be up and kicking your arse in the ring, as per usual, in no time. Just you see. Ill be up before you know it.” Gyda winked at the dark haired archer.

“You know you are not to be on your feet for many weeks gyda.” Bella chastised her.

“Oi. Don’t listen to the short round one over there. She poured maggots on my wound for two days Kili! Two fucking days! They ate away at me and she stood there and did nothing. Hobbit witch” Gyda growled jokingly.

“Your wound does look better.” Tauriel defended the hobbit.

“Aye. That it does. The Hobbit way of healing is quite impressive.” the halfling admitted.

Dwalin stayed attached to his wife at all times. Valkyrie was passed around from hobbit to elf to dwarf so her parents could both heal properly. Gyda put up a brave front but there were many hurts she needed to heal from, her leg being the least of them. Behind closed doors she would come crashing down. Her pain, fears and trauma all closing in on her all at once. During those moments her husband would hold on to her keeping her close and feeding her words of encouragement. It took many months for her to be able to fully submerge her face into water or even to bathe alone. Sex was an act that came back slowly and had to be by Gyda's urging only. She could only have sex when she was on top or in charge for a very long time. Dwalin stayed by her side and was the same patient loving husband that he had been since he married her.

Their stay in the Shire came to a close when Gyda was finally able to hobble around. Due to a mixture of Elven healing, hobbit healing and her stubborn willpower Gyda was up and about at just six weeks. The group left the Shire with teary goodbyes to Tigerlily and Bofur. Bifur and Bofur held onto each other for what felt like hours and promised to visit one another every year. The group heading to Erebor swore that it would not be the last time they laid eyes on the Shire, well everyone except Gyda. She had no pull towards the rolling hills as everyone else did. All that resided there now was bad memories. She was happy with never seeing the land of the Shire again. She would miss Bofur and Tig but they would come to Erebor every other year and she was just fine with that. With her daughter snuggled against her chest and her leg adequately healed to ride her horse Gyda spurred the animal on and the group left Bella’s birthplace behind them. They were soon accompanied by the Blue Mountain caravan and all proceeded smoothly. With a group as large as theirs there was no threats of safety apart from orcs, but they had been decimated during the Battle of The Five Armies.

Tauriel had to buy a goat from a hobbit on their way out to feed her babe and it soon became fast friends with Ylva. All worried that the black dire wolf would eat the goat but on the increasingly chilly nights the wolf could be found wrapped around the goat protectively. Tauriel and Kili showered Elion with love and affection. Both the doting parents everyone thought they would be. He proceeded to get stronger and heavier everyday. When he first smiled at Kili and grabbed at his braids, the young archer cried and hugged his wife tightly. He thanked Mahal above for not only a wife but a son too. The child may have not come from his wife’s womb or from his own blood but that made the child no less theirs. They loved him more than they had ever loved another outside of their spouse. He would grow to be as loving, kind, patient and reckless as both of his parents combined.

When the caravan finally made it back to Erebor there was a large feast and celebration held. Tears were shed, laughs were had, and drinks were passed around. Fili and Sigrid were able to share their wonderful news of their pregnancy. The golden princess was showing heavily when their family and friends returned from the Shire. They chose not to know of what they were having saying they wanted to stick with the tradition of both humans and dwarves letting it be a surprise. Fili and Kili hugged each other tightly, tears may or may not have been shed. Kili turned towards his wife for a minute and accepted a bundle from his wife. He turned towards his golden haired brother and pulled the blanket back.

“Fili, Brother mine, meet your nephew, my son, Elion.” Fili stared at his brother in awe and accepted the small babe into his arms.

“How?” Fili asked looking at the babe, then Tauriel’s stomach and then back to the babe.

“His parents were killed by Zohar for mixing blood. He is half human, half dwarf. We have adopted him and will raise him as if he was our flesh and blood.” Kili said strongly.

Tauriel stood beside her now crying golden haired friend as the pregnant girl looked upon the scene. She grasped Tauriel's hand and then pulled her into a bone crushing hug. “I am so happy for you Tauri.” The girl sobbed.

“Are you okay Siggie?” Tauriel asked her alarmed.

“I am so hungry.” She cried some more.

Tauriel’s musical laugh filled the chambers they were in. “Kili. I am going to escort Siggie to the Kitchens. Elion, Stay with Uncle Fili and _Ada (Father).”_ Tauriel watched as both the brothers wore identical looks of pride at her words. She escorted the pregnant emotional, hungry wreck known as Sigrid to the kitchens for her to devour half the items within.

* * *

 

Dis had become a grandmother two times over and could not be more thrilled. She could be found for weeks after the return of her youngest son attached to her grandsons side. The Princess of Erebor planned and threw a large naming ceremony and celebration for little Elion. She totted him around with more pride than a peacock when her son and daughter in law would relinquish their hold on the wee babe. Dis helped the young elf maid to deal with newfound motherhood and could be heard alongside the firey redheaded halfling giving the elf parenting advice.

“At times, I do wish to strangle your mother.” Tauriel told her husband once after a trying day away from her son because his grandmother claimed it was just a grandson and grandmother day.

“Aye. She is just excited. Siggie and _irak’amad_ will soon give birth and the attention will loosen upon us” He told her as he ran a hand up her smooth side.

“Hmm. I guess you are right. Bella will be giving birth before the new moon if I am not mistaken. And Siggie within two moons. I can hold out for a few more weeks. Right?” Tauriel told herself.

“Aye. That you can love.” Kili told her and began kissing her neck in a suggestive manner. “Are you tired _Amrâlimê_?” He asked against  her collarbone. His deep brown eyes piercing her green ones. She bit her lip in anticipating and shook her head. Her dark haired husband threw the covers over his head and kissed his way down her body. When he came to the juncture of her thighs she thought just possibly she had died and gone to heaven. Kili had a wonderfully talented mouth.

* * *

 

Bella had just laid down to bed with her King when she felt massive cramps. “Uhhhh” she groaned and clutched her bulging stomach.

It had been a months time since they had returned from the Shire and all she wanted was to have this baby out of her body. She had heard someone saying that the queen was as tall as she was wide, that had pushed her over the edge. She began eating every spicey thing within the mountain, having sex as much as physically possible with her husband and walking everywhere on large swollen hobbit feet that she hadn’t actually seen in months because of her large belly.

“ _Givashel_?” Thorin sleepily asked. A gush of wetness flowed out of her and wet the bed beneath them. “Bella! Did you just wet the bed?” Thorin jumped out of bed fluid all over his sleep pants.

“Finally!” Bella screamed and hopped out of the bed. “It is time!” If she could, she would have danced. But at that moment she was too busy breathing through her next contraction with a large smile on her face. Thorin panicked, He stared at her in alarm, hands out and a stunned look on his face. “What are you doing just standing there!?” She growled at him and hunched over the bed. “Go get Oin, Gyda and your sister!” Bella screamed. Thorin snapped out of it and ran from the room screaming for the doctor.

It took a mere six hours for Bella to push her son, Thror, from her womb. He was a large, black haired babe. He was healthy and whole as was his hobbit mother. She was nicknamed the birthing warrior for never making a sound except for a few grunts and breaking one of Thorin’s fingers while she pushed. Her birth was blessedly free and clear of any problems or issues. Frodo was the first to hold the wee babe apart from his Aunt and Uncle. He stared down at the babe that would be more of a brother than a cousin and kissed his cheeks lightly.

“How do you like your new brother Little Frodo?” Thorin asked the small hobbit boy on his lap.

“I think I love him.” Frodo said quietly and hugged the little babe tighter.

“Good, my boy. He is going to be yours to protect. You are the older brother. Just like Fili and Kili. You and Thror will watch out for one another when Aunt Bella and I are not around. Aye?”

The dark haired little faunt nodded his head and wound a hand into his uncle’s hair after the babe was handed back to his mother for feeding. “I will protect him with my life, _adad_.” Frodo said the words so softly Thorin thought he had imagined them until he saw tears in Bella’s eyes. He wrapped his large arms around the small boy and pressed a soft his into his black curls.


	72. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to the end. Thank you all that read this story and commented. It was so fun writing this, I may be writing a few one-off's from this in the near future. So keep your eyes open for them.  
> This epilogue will be a little sad but I prefer to tie up loose ends. Grab your tissues my friends.  
> Enjoy. :)

The War of the ring brought with it more horrors of battle. Many fell that day but the mountain would not be taken. Thorin led his people into battle as fierce as the day he fought in the Battle of the Five Armies. He died protecting the body of King Brand, son of Bain. It took eight orc arrows to take down the mighty King. Dain watched over the bodies of his cousin and fellow ruler before falling himself. The King of Erebor only fell once the tide of the battle had changed, giving them the push to win. Thorin’s eldest son of his nine children, Thror II, became King Under the Mountain after his beloved father’s funeral. He had taken after his father in more than just demeanor. He was said to be Thorin’s twin with hairier feet. Thror was crowned king and his bride, Valir daughter of Bombur, was crowned queen. Bella was distraught by her husband’s death, she stayed only long enough to raise her youngest child to marriage age before her and her son Frodo made the choice to join their loved ones in the Undying Lands. The legend of the greatest King and Queen of Erebor would be continued on through their many children and grandchildren.

* * *

 

Gyda fought bravely during the War of the Ring. When they found her aged body, she had a wall of orc bodies in a circle around her. She had stood at the defense of where a group of human children in Dale were hiding. Her vibrant hair, once a beautiful red was white with age and stress due to raising two children just like her. She died with a smile on her face and covered in enemy blood, axes clutched in her wrinkled hands. Her husband died beside their son, protecting him from a orc throwing axe. The two were returned to stone beside one another. Hands intertwined and twin smiles on their wrinkled faces. Their son Týr, had taken Dwalin’s place as right hand of the King. Thror II and Týr had been best friends since birth. The two had done everything together, including running into war beside one another. Týr took Tilliel Daughter of Kili as a wife when she came of age. Valkyrie, daughter of Dwalin, helped destroy the Ring. She had answered the call of her dearest friend Frodo when he requested her help. Her father forbade her involvement, but being the daughter of Gyda would not have her backing down, she ran during the night to follow Frodo. She helped carry the hobbit alongside Sam up to the top of Mount Doom. When Frodo couldn’t let go of the ring she fought him for it, he was no match for the young warrior. She threw the ring into the fires and dragged the black haired hobbit out by his furry feet when he attempted to dive in after it. Frodo, Sam and Valkyrie were never the same after their journey to the top of Mount Doom, but they stuck beside one another as long as possible.

* * *

 

Sam returned to his home in the Shire and married Rosie eldest daughter of Bofur. Bofur and Tigerlily had a whopping fifteen children together. Nothing made the hatted dwarf happier than his family. It was his largest point of pride, he had ten daughters and five sons. All were cheery with large dimpled grins like their father. Bofur answered the call of his former king when word of the War broke out. He traveled alongside dwarves from the blue mountains and two of his own sons to fight in the war. They arrived near the end of the battle and all fought. Bofur and his two sons survived the battle with minor injuries. They stayed long enough to pay respects to their fallen King and kin. All three missed the rolling hills of the Shire desperately and returned to their home quickly. They still visited frequently to the mountain when able. Bofur died a peaceful death many years later, days after his beloved Tig passed on from old age. Both were returned to stone as requested. Their prosperity protected the Shire as Bounders for the remainder of their lives. Their dwarf blood and lessons from their father, uncles and pseudo aunt (Gyda), in swordplay had paid off when foul creatures attempted to take over the peaceful Shire. The daughters and sons of Bofur fought for their homeland and won, keeping the Shire peaceful from then on.

* * *

 

Thorin III Stonehelm brought his forces from the Iron Hills to stand beside their kin in Erebor. His army had once again changed the tide of battle outside of Erebor like his fathers had before him. His wife, Hydrie, died beside her lover of many years, a dam named Brunhilda during the battle. Stonehelm had wept for his best friend’s death. The two may have never had a romantic love for one another but their love one was one of fierce friendship. The two had one child together, purely by necessity. It had been a struggle to come together physically that few times, for both their hearts ached for another. Hers ached for her handmaiden and his ached for a small married hobbit in the Shire. Stonehelm and Hydrie made a deal with one another to follow their hearts as much as possible in secret. For many years Stonehelm would write to his friend Bofur in the Shire for information on his love, Esme. When he had heard of her husband dying just a few years after marriage he went to pay his respects. He had been on a political mission to visit their trade partners in the Blue Mountains when word came of her husband’s death reached him. Stonehelm arrived a few months after the funeral. As promised a warm blackberry pie was sitting on the windowsill when he knocked on the door. He visited every year after that to check on her. They kept contact mostly through carrier ravens between his yearly visits. It was on one of these yearly visits three years after her husband’s death that their physical relationship commenced in secret. Her son, Merridoc, called the dwarf “uncle” until he was old enough to understand why the dwarf would stay weeks at a time in his mothers bedroom, until being called back to his kingdom. He approved of the dwarf for his mother, upon seeing how happy she was during those weeks that they were allowed to be with one another. Merridoc followed his cousin Pippin, his friends Frodo and Sam as well as his longtime crush Valkyrie to dispose of the ring leaving his mother alone in the Shire to collect more gray hairs. News of the War of the Ring traveled to the Shire, striking fear into the mother of Merridoc. She had just finished baking a blackberry pie when a familiar knock on the door brought the hobbit woman scurrying to the front. There stood her lover and son. Stonehelm had brought Merridoc back from the battle to his mother. It was soon decided that the distance between the Shire and the Iron Hills would no longer do. They followed Stonehelm back to the Iron Hills, where Esme was wed to the new Lord of the Iron Hills. Merridoc was reintroduced to Poppi daughter of Thorin during the wedding festivities. The two were wed not long after by her elder brother, King of Erebor.

* * *

 

Sigrid passed away many years before the War of the Ring. She died of old age, surrounded by her three sons, one daughter and beloved husband. Fili had wailed and cried when his wife died, he was not yet middle aged and he had already lost his One. He would not let himself fade for his children. They were still very young, he raised them with help of Gyda, Tauriel and his mother. When the golden princess of Erebor died, a funeral unlike any seen within the mountain commenced. She had been beloved by all. Her younger siblings attended the funeral, one the King of Dale and the other the Queen of Rohan. Sigrid's young children mourned the loss of their mother heavily alongside their father. Frerin eldest son of Fili, became Captain of the Guard for King Thror II after the death of his favored great uncle Thorin. Fili and Kili stayed as close as they ever were after the passing of Sigrid. They stayed cheeky and mischievous the remainder of their lives.

* * *

 

Kili and Tauriel survived the War of the Ring unscathed as did their son Elion and their twin daughters (the first twins ever seen within the mountain). Elion married his One and longtime love, Valkyrie, after she returned from Mount Doom. The two had been lovers since they were old enough to know what it meant. On more than one occasion the two were caught stealing secret kisses growing up. Both were children of mixed races that were at times talked down to by pureblood elitists. Those elitists only did so a few times after their lives were thoroughly threatened by the children themselves or the parents of said children. Kili and Tauriel were wonderful parents to the half dwarf, half human child. He had been treated no different than his younger twin sisters. His parents doted on him and loved him as if he were their flesh and blood. He had gotten into many fights as a young dwarfling due to his mother being an elf. His classmates had teased him for being the child of an elf and frequently called him a “treeshagger”. Those teasings stopped when Valkyrie pulled an axe on the child of a pureblood Lord. That was the day the forge inside of Elion’s heart was lit. He told everyone that was the day he fell completely and irrevocably in love with the auburn haired female.

As she had promised her dearest friend Gyda, Tauriel helped Valkyrie dress on her wedding day and do her hair. Tauriel was the one that helped Valkyrie with her children and was there when she gave birth. She helped her nurse and gave her advice everyday thinking of how she wished the girls mother was there beside her. When she smelt the faint scent of wild flowers flowing beside her she realized that just maybe the little halfling was there, walking beside her daughter and her best friend unseen.


End file.
